Total Drama Switcheroo
by agreenparrot
Summary: An all new series with sixteen new characters. Chris is out, Blaineley and Chef are in. And every day will bring a new switch-up to whatever the challenge is going to be.
1. Switchin' It Up

_Author's Note: New series is up and running. If you're one of my previous readers, I'll just let you know that this series doesn't have any direction connections to my previous works, but I hope you enjoy it none the less. If you're new, I welcome you as well; now let's get this started :D_

Chris McClean stood on the Dock of Shame with his usual smug grin on his face. He had his hands on his hips and was looking straight at the camera. Behind him was an island, similar to Wawanakwa, but not quite the same.

"Hello world!" Chris exclaimed as his grin broadened. "Are you ready for an all new season of Total Drama?! This one is going to be one of the most epic you've ever seen. We've got a new twist this time around that's really going to throw those poor campers through the loop."

Chris continues to stare at the camera as he walks along the dock towards the beach.

"You may have noticed that we're on a different island," he explained. "Why is that? Well…let's just say I've got my reasons."

"Freeze, McClean!" a voice suddenly boomed.

"No, how did they find me!?" Chris cried as helicopters began to circle around the island.

Immediately, a team of agents had Chris completely surrounded.

"You didn't really think we'd let you get away without completing your community service, did you?" one of the men barked.

"I swear, I did all I could," Chris complained. "Come on, cut me some slack guys, I've got a show to do here."

"You're not leaving Wawanakwa until it's not you've cleaned out all of the toxic materials you've dumped there," the man said as he carried Chris onto the helicopter with him.

"You can't do this!" Chris cried. "I am Total Drama; if you take me away, you're killing this show!"

The man ignored Chris, though, and soon the helicopters had vanished. For a few minutes the screen just showed an empty dock. Then eventually a short, balding man walked into the camera's view. He had an office suit on as well as a pair of square glasses.

"Oh dear, this isn't good," he muttered to himself.

Seeing the camera, he began adjusting his tie and glasses.

He then nervously began to say, "Um, hello viewers…I am Montgomery Mint, the produce of Total Drama. Please excuse this unforeseen difficulty. Rest assured, the series will not be cancelled. I just need to find a replacement host…and I think I have an idea. Stay put and we'll be right back."

The screen turned white and showed a message that read, 'Host Related Difficulties. Don't Change The Channel!'

When the show returned, Mr. Mint was getting off a boat with a woman behind him. She wore a scarlet dress and hoop earrings. Her hair was a dyed yellow-blonde. She wore a distasteful scowl on her face.

"Thank you so much for coming on such short notice, Ms. O'Halloran," the producer said flustered.

"Oh, why won't I want to come back to the show that nearly ruined my career," the woman laughed scornfully. "And call me Blaineley. Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran, that is."

"Yes, yes," Mr. Mint exclaimed. "And I presume you've already met your co-host."

"Co-host?!" Blaineley exclaimed in shock. "You told me that I was going to be running this show! That it was going to be all about me! You never mentioned a co-host."

"No, Ms O'Hallo—um, Ms. Blaineley, you I mentioned it several times on the way here," Mr. Mint said nervously as he began adjusting his tie again. "Although, you didn't exactly seem to be listening."

"Do you want me to walk out of here right now?!" Blaineley snapped. "Because I'll do it."

"No, no, please stay!" Mr. Mint exclaimed.

At that moment a large man wearing a cook's hat and an apron arrived at the dock.

"Oh, it's you," Blaineley sniffed.

"Um, yes, Ms. Blaineley, this is Chef Hatchet," Mr. Mint explained. "Um…Mr. Hatchet, how would you feel about returning to your duties as a Chef?"

"Hey, we had a deal!" Chef growled as he punched his fist into his palm. "You told me that I was going to be a real co-host this time. I don't think you want go back on that deal."

"Oh no…but," Mr. Mint mumbled.

"You don't want to lose the celebrity appeal of Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran," Blaineley.

"I…um, uh…well I…oh dear…um," Mr. Mint stuttered. "Oh look, the boat is arriving, here come the first contestants…um, good luck, you two."

Mr. Mint quickly rushed out of the camera's view.

"Well, I guess I could tolerate you for now," Blaineley sniffed as she looked over Chef. "But don't get on my nerves."

"You're one to talk, lady," Chef scoffed. "You get my mad and I'll punch your pretty face in."

The two would have continued to argue, but the boat had arrived at the dock.

"Here we have our first contestant," Blaineley announced as she held out a sheet of paper. "Missy, is her name."

Missy was a girl with straight brown hair, blue eyes, and a black dress. However that wasn't what was striking about her. She wore a headband that had antennae coming out of it. She wore wings on her back. Her face was covered with glitter, and she held a wand in her hand.

"Sparkles!" she exclaimed as she tossed a handful of glitter into the air. "I am soooo happy to be here. And I can't wait to get to know all of…hey, where is everybody?"

"They're not here yet," Chef declared.

"Yes, you're first to arrive," Blaineley explained.

"Super!" Missy exclaimed as she waved her wand around. "That means that I'll be able to welcome each and every one of my new friends!"

"She's a little nuts," Chef whispered to Blaineley.

"Hey, the crazier the better the ratings," Blaineley whispered back.

"It is such a treat to meet both of you," Missy continued. "Here, have some sparkles, Ms. Blaineley."

With a wave of her wand she sent of wave of glitter into Blaineley's face.

"Oh that's just lovely," Blaineley coughed as the glitter went all over her face.

"Don't worry, Chef, I've got some for you too," Missy exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Don't you dare," Chef growled, but Missy still showered him with the same amount of sparkles.

"Here comes the boat again," Blaineley announced.

"Maybe we'll get someone sane this time," Chef grumbled.

"Apparently this one's name is Mason," Blaineley declared.

Mason wore a short-sleeved blue vest over a white undershirt. He wore a pair of jeans that seemed to be quite ripped up. His hair was silver and he had a malicious smirk on his face.

"Mason! So nice to meet you!" Missy exclaimed as she rushed over to greet boy.

"Whoa, whoa, back up," Mason said as he shoved her back.

"You and I are going to be best friends!" Missy exclaimed. "Would you like some sparkles?"

"Do I have to hurt you?" Mason threatened as he pulled out a small nice.

"That's mean," Missy gasped.

"Yeah, well what are you going to do about it?" Mason scoffed.

"Can he even have that here?" Missy asked the hosts.

"Are you kidding?" Chef laughed. "That's shouldn't even be considered a weapon. No true man would keep that at his side."

Mason growled as he glared at Chef.

"What Chef means is that we'll look into it…eventually," Blaineley said. "But right now we've got another contestant to meet…a girl by the name of Willow."

Willow walked off the boat with a book in her hands. Her hair was black and smooth, with navy highlights on her bangs. She wore a grey shirt with a bleeding heart on it and blue jeans.

"Hi there!" Missy exclaimed. "What are you reading?"

"Just my favoritest book in the whole wide world, Twilight!" Willow answered gleefully. "Say, you're sparkling; are you a vampire by any chance?"

"Nope, I'm all fairy," Missy declared.

"I see," Willow replied with less enthusiasm.

"Pfft, Twilight is nothing but a load of crap," Mason scoffed.

"What did you say!?" Willow shrieked monstrously. "What the hell did you just say!?"

"I said Twilight sucks," Mason declared as he pulled out his knife again. "And there's nothing you ca—"

Suddenly Willow charged at him and punched him in the stomach.

"Oh, so you wanna fight?" Mason chuckled.

However, Willow twisted his arm and caused him to drop his knife. She then began slamming her hardcover book against his face.

"Take it back! You take it back right now!" Willow screamed.

Blaineley and Missy had to drag Willow off of Mason, while Chef held Mason back.

"Well, only three contestants in and we've already got our first fight," Blaineley remarked. "Things are going great."

"This isn't over," Willow roared at Mason. "I will get. Mark my words, I will get you!"

"Let's just move onto the next guy," Chef said as the boat arrived. "Arthur, it says here."

A boy with short, neat brown hair stepped off the boat. He wore a white button up shirt and a red bow tie. His pants were grey and he had a pair of workshop goggles on his head.

"Hi Arthur!" Missy exclaimed as she waved her hand eccentrically. "I'm Missy."

"Nice to meet you," Arthur greeted.

"Say, what's in the backpack?" Missy asked as she looked at the bag on his back.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked," Arthur said proudly. "It just so happens to be my latest invention. Behold as I activate its glory."

He pushed a button and suddenly the backpack began to vibrate violently.

"Are you sure it's working properly," Willow asked slightly nervously.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe," Arthur assured.

"You didn't answer my question," Willow pointed out.

The backpack continued to shake and smoke began billowing out. Soon everyone was coughing inside of a black cloud.

"Um, sorry guys, this isn't supposed to be happening," Arthur remarked. "I swear, it worked fine this morning."

With a final angry spat the machine shut down.

"Well, if I never to cause mass cases of lung cancer, I'll know who to call," Mason remarked dryly.

"I don't know what went wrong," Arthur sighed.

"Don't worry, Arthur, I thought it was a great invention," Missy exclaimed.

"Uh…thanks," Arthur sighed.

"Let's keep things moving," Blaineley said. "Next, we've got a Zola to get to."

"Yo, Zola has arrived!" the girl exclaimed as she marched off the boat.

She had chocolate coloured skin and brown hair that was done in beaded braids. She wore a turquoise beret and an olive blazer over a yellow shirt. She had a blue skin on, along with fishnet stockings along her legs.

She took one look at Blaineley and exclaimed, "Whoa, lady, you got some serious problems."

"Ahem, I don't think you know what you're talking about," Blaineley sniffed. "I have been named the—"

"Your dress is just wrong, I feel like ma' eyes are gonna start bleeding," Zola continued. "And that hair…could it be any faker?"

Blaineley gasped in offense.

"And so this is Chef Hatchet?" Zola remarked as she eyed the big man. "Hm."

"Are you sure you want to finish that thought, girl," Chef said as he raised his fist.

"I was just going to say that cha' pulled off the chic Chef look fabulously," Zola exclaimed. "Good colour scheme, and not too complicated."

Chef nodded in acceptance.

"Do you want to be friends?" Missy asked as she jumped in front of Zola.

"Ugh, no, no, no, this is all wrong," Zola exclaimed in disgust. "What are ya, four years old?"

"Heh, I like this girl," Mason chuckled.

"And what do we have here?" Zola turned her inspection to Mason. "Hm, ripped jeans, no sleeves, clearly trying to pull of the bad boy look. Not really working for me, though."

"Hey, are you saying I'm not tough!?" Mason exclaimed as he jabbed a finger at her.

"Nice try, hon, but I'm not buying it," Zola scoffed as she pushed Mason aside.

"Well, let's move along to our next contestant," Blaineley said.

By this point, Willow had sat down on the edge of the dock and had started to read. Mason continued to glare at Zola, but she was ignoring him now. Missy was still throwing glitter everywhere she could.

"It's some guy named Charlie next," Chef noted.

Charlie arrived and stepped off the boat. He had messy brown hair and a sky blue shirt. His eyes were royal blue and he wore a pair of jeans.

"Hi Chef," he greeted. "Hi Chris—Whoa, you're not Chris!"

"No, obviously not," Blaineley remarked.

"So, uh, who are you then?" Charlie asked.

"Who am I?!" Blaineley gasped. "Did you seriously just ask that?! I am Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran!"

"Nice to meet you Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran," Charlie said as he shook her hand. "I'm Charlie."

"Yes, yes, I know," Blaineley scoffed. "Just get over there."

"Hi, what's your name?" Charlie asked Missy.

"Missy!" the girl exclaimed. "Would you like some sparkles?"

"Would I ever," Charlie exclaimed eagerly.

Missy happily waved her wands and showered his shoulders with glitter.

"Super!" he exclaimed.

"Next up is Simone," Blaineley announced.

Simone was a tall girl with black hair down up in pigtails. She wore purple eyeliner over her chestnut eyes. She had on a red shirt with a gold star on it, along with a black skirt.

"Your winner has arrived," she announced.

"Let's see, judging by that school style uniform, Imma say you think you're some kinda cheerleader," Zola remarked.

"Think?" Simone snorted. "I am a cheerleader! You all had better listen here. I'm the kind of girl who's going to rule this game; if you want to make it far, I suggest you get on my good side."

No one spoke Simone as she walked along the dock.

"Who do we have next?" Chef asked.

"Someone named Collin," Blaineley declared.

Collin stepped off the boat with a book in his hand. He had fluffy red hair, emerald eyes, and a freckled face. He wore a blue vest over a yellow and orange striped shirt. The book he read was marked, 'What Girls Want To Hear.'

"Hello, Collin," Blaineley greeted.

"Hello…um, one second," Collin said as he began flipping through his book. "Um…aha, Hello, young lady."

"Ah, thank you," Blaineley said with a smile.

Collin fist-pumped to himself. The boy moved towards Simone.

"So…um…what are you into…uh, sexy?" Collin asked.

"Sorry, I'm way out of your league," Simone sniffed.

Collin sighed and pulled out his book again. He decided to sit down next to Willow to read.

"Say, what are you reading?" Collin asked.

"Why, it's the best book in the universe!" Willow exclaimed. "Twilight!"

"Hm…" Collin remarked as he flipped through his book. "Ah, Twilight, you say, I've never heard of that but I'd love to hear more."

"You've never heard of Twilight!?" Willow cried as she began shaking Collin by the shoulders. "Where the hell have you been living all this time!? Under a rock!?

"Okay, okay, I've heard of it," Collin exclaimed as he scooted away.

"That's better," Willow said with a friendly grin.

"Okay, let's move onto Alison," Blaineley said.

Alison wore a pink shirt with a bunny on it. Her hair was a bright pink with streaks of blond running through it. She wore a purple skirt and had an enormous grin on her face.

"Hi!" she exclaimed. "Wow you look like such a nice bunch of people! It's going to be so much fun destroying each and every one of you. Uwee hee hee."

She realized an awkward silence as everyone just stared at her uncertainly.

"So…uh, I like your hair," Collin said.

"Thank you!" Alison exclaimed as her eyes lit up. "I'll be sure to vote you out early, because a nice boy like you doesn't deserve to have his hopes built up only to be crushed. Uwee hee hee."

"Um…thank you?" Collin replied.

Alison walked down the dock to join the growing crowd.

"Now we've got a Ken to get to," Chef declared.

The boat arrived and a tall, athletic boy stepped off. He had dirty blond hair that dropped past chin level. He wore a blue a silver jacket over a grey shirt and a pair of blue shorts.

"Greetings, humans," he exclaimed.

"Um…aren't you a human?" Simone asked.

"You don't know that for sure," Ken said with a mischievous grin. "For all you know, I could be an alien, or an android, or a vampire."

"Did somebody say vampire!?" Willow exclaimed. "Who's the vampire?"

She quickly spotted Ken and rushed over to him.

"Are you the vampire!?" she asked. "Well are you? Are you related to Edward Cullen by any chance? He's real name's not actually Edward Cullen, though, in this world he goes by Robert Pattinson. Did you know that Robert Pattinson is actually related Dracula? Oh my gosh, that means you could be related to Dracula! Did you know that Dracula's real name was Vlad The Impaler? Is your name Ken The Impaler!?"

"It's, um, nice to meet you," Ken said as he moved Willow aside.

"Okay, and now it's time for Corrina," Blaineley declared.

"Tada!" a girl exclaimed as she leapt off the boat. "That's me!"

Corrina was an Asian girl with black hair done up in a single pigtail. She wore glasses with thick red rims. She wore a green shirt with an olive jacket over top. She wore a blue skirt and had an eager look on her face.

"Ooh, you guys all look so cool," she giggled as she hopped from contestant to contestant.

She inspected each of them with intense fascination.

"This is going to be so much fun, I can just feel it!" she exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, UFO!"

She pointed to the sky and everyone looked. They saw nothing but empty sky. When they looked back, Corrina was wearing a fat suit with a blue Canadian Flag on it, as well as some green shorts.

"Corrina's gone," she exclaimed. "My name is Owrrina and I'm going to be the unlikely winner of this season. Oh my gosh, Loch Ness Monster!"

Once again, everyone looked where she was pointing and saw nothing but water. When they looked back, Corrina was in her usual outfit.

"Okay, now I'm Corrina again," she exclaimed. "But don't be surprised if any of my other personas show up."

"We have a lot crazies this season," Chef sighed as he scratched his head.

"Like I said, ratings are ratings," Blaineley remarked. "Now, let's get onto Chance."

Chance was a boy with a somewhat chubby face and golden hair. He wore a large blue cap, and a beige sleeveless vest over a blue shirt.

"Whoa, I'm actually on Total Drama, this is so exciting," Chance exclaimed as he stepped onto the dock.

Suddenly Corrina wearing a cat suit began rubbing herself against Chance's legs.

"Purr, Kitty Corrina likes you," she exclaimed.

"Well, I like you too," Chance said as scratched behind Corrina's ears.

"Purr, purr, Kitty Corrina likes that!" Corrina exclaimed.

"And now we've got Ashley to get to," Chef declared.

A slightly overweight girl stepped onto the dock with extreme force in each of her steps. She had smooth brown hair with a blue bow. She wore mostly black, with only her blue shoes standing out at the only colour. She had a very noticeable mole on her face. She spent a few seconds just glaring at everyone.

"Pfft, too easy," she scoffed as she marched along the dock.

"Hi!" Missy exclaimed. "You sure look like you could use a smile. Want to be friends?"

Ashley stuck up her nose at Missy.

"I don't associate with retards," Ashley scoffed.

"That's not very nice," Missy exclaimed.

"Don't worry about her," Chance remarked to Missy. "We can just vote her out."

"That's mean!" Missy exclaimed. "The right thing to do is to make Ashley nice."

"Um, I don't think you can change someone's emotions," Ken remarked. "Oh, unless you're one of those awesome sirens!"

"Well, I can try," Missy said with a grin. "It's my goal to make sure that everyone here is as happy as I am."

"Okay, we're almost done," Blaineley declared.

"Next up, it's Gene," Chef declared.

An African-Canadian boy stepped onto the dock. He had curly black hair underneath a fedora. He wore a grey shirt and blue jeans.

"Welcome to the island, Gene," Blaineley greeted.

"Pleasure to be here," Gene remarked.

He then began eying the other contestants curiously.

"You're pretty hot," Simone remarked.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself," Gene replied.

"If you want to go far in this game, I suggest you stay by side," Simone declared.

"I'll keep that in mind," Gene said.

"Our next contestant is named Kitty," Blaineley declared.

A girl with yellow pigtails and brown eyes stepped off the boat. She had a few noticeable freckles, but it was easy to miss when her large braces were front and center. She had thin-rimmed glasses and a brown sweater on. She was also holding a camera on herself as she walked onto the dock.

"Remember this moment, followers; this is the moment that I arrived on Total Drama," Kitty exclaimed to the camera. "Let's take a look at who else is here, shall we?"

She moved the camera to scan over the other contestants and the hosts.

"Oh my gosh, is that Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran!?" Kitty exclaimed as she ran to Blaineley's side. "Ms. O'Halloran, you probably already know this, but I run a very popular video blog. I'm sure that my followers would love to hear some words from you. Is there anything you'd like to say to them?"

"Heh, get over there," Blaineley said as she shoved Kitty to the side.

"Interesting words, can I get an elaboration?" Kitty asked.

Blaineley just ignored her.

"Okay, we'll talk later," Kitty exclaimed; she then returned to face the camera. "That's right, folks, I'm standing here with the Blaineley from Celebrity Manhunt. Only on Kitty's Blog would you find such excitement."

Corrina, still in her cat suit, eyed Kitty intently.

"There's only room for one Kitty on this island," Corrina remarked.

The two looked at each other in silence for a few seconds.

"So, that's why I'll be a dog instead," Corrina exclaimed as she very quickly switched her costume up.

It looked similar, but now she had a blue collar, and a dog's tail.

"Woof, Corrina-Doo rikes rou!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, I take it you're the 'Izzy' of this season?" Kitty asked.

"Ha, it's a tough contestant for that role this season," Chef scoffed.

"Now, we've just got one more contestant to get to," Blaineley declared. "His name is Kyle."

The boy who walked off the boat looked like he was shaped like a perfect rectangle. He had neat light brown hair and wore and all black suit. The only bit of colour was his red tie. He spotted Blaineley and nodded in approval.

"I see that you've fixed that obvious flaw of having no female presence on the staff," Kyle remarked. "Having two male hosts was absolutely ridiculous…however, not nearly as infuriating as having two male finalists."

"Are you some kind of feminist?" Arthur asked.

"Hardly," Kyle declared. "I simply want the world to fulfill a perfect balance. No presence should ever outweigh the other. Something this show clearly doesn't understand. Thankfully I am here to make sure everything plays out perfectly."

"Well, now that you're all here," Blaineley started to say.

"No, no, no, this is all wrong," Kyle exclaimed. "There's no order here. Chop, chop, girls get on the right and boys on the left. Just seeing you all mingling is making nauseous."

"Actually, as I was saying," Blaineley growled. "It's time to pick teams. You will be split into two, right now."

"Two teams of equal genders, I presume," Kyle remarked.

"Yeah, yeah, now shut up," Chef ordered.

"First off, do I have any volunteers to be the first member of the first team?" Blaineley asked.

"Ooh me, me!" Missy exclaimed.

"Sure, fairy girl," Blaineley declared.

"Yay, this is going to be the best team ever!" Missy exclaimed as she stepped next to Blaineley.

"Now, it's my turn to pick someone," Chef declared.

"I'll go," Alison offered.

"Sure, it's probably for the best we split up the sugar rushes," Chef remarked.

Alison skipped over to him.

"Now, who wants to be on the same team as Missy?" Blaineley asked.

Corrina put her hand up and said, "I—"

"No, you will not," Kyle interrupted as he put his hand over her mouth. "I won't allow this team to be unbalanced for even a second."

"Well, sounds like you just volunteered," Blaineley remarked as she pulled Kyle over to Missy.

"Don't worry, I'll be your best friend," Missy said to Kyle.

"Now who wants to be with this lovely lady?" Chef asked as he gestured at Alison.

"I promise not to bite," Alison said. "I more of a scratcher, anyway. Uwee, hee, hee."

No one seemed particularily eager to be paired with her.

"I think I can handle her," Mason declared as he stepped forward.

"Okay, now we're back to me," Blaineley said.

"Ooh, ooh, I just had a great idea!" Missy exclaimed. "Can Charlie be on our team? He seems like such a super nice person."

"Sure, why not?" Blaineley remarked.

"Hooray!" Charlie cheered as he went to join Missy.

"This team just got even more awesome," Missy exclaimed.

"And even more masculine," Kyle noted. "Let's hurry this up so we can get back to an even number."

"Hey, if she got pick someone, then I want to pick someone," Alison declared.

"Fine, who do you want?" Chef asked.

"Hm," Alison muttered as she eyed everyone. "I'll take Collin because he said he liked my hair. That way I'll be able to make sure he doesn't suffer too, too much. Uwee, hee, hee."

"Freckle face, get over," Chef ordered.

"Oh…um…okay," Collin said nervously as he tried to stay as far as possible from his new teammates.

"Now, who shall I pick next?" Corrina asked, now wearing a dress similar to Blaineley's. "Hm, I know, I'll pick Corrina."

She ripped off the dress, returning to her usual outfit, and exclaimed, "Why thank you, Blainrrina."

"You don't even come close to my level," Blaineley scoffed.

Corrina still hopped over to the team, though, and was greeted happily by Missy.

"Okay, now who's next for me?" Chef asked.

"Me!" Willow exclaimed as she bolted over there. "So I can keep my eye on the Twilight hater."

"You don't scare me," Mason scoffed.

"Then you're stupid," Willow declared. "But of course, I already knew that because no one intelligent would say anything against this work of art."

"Back to me," Blaineley declared. "Are there any suggestions?"

The group huddled together.

"We'll take Ken," Missy declared.

"Awesome!" Ken exclaimed. "I always wanted to meet a real shapeshifter. And fairies are pretty cool too."

"And who do you guys want?" Chef asked his team.

The team all began to assuming thinking positions.

"Well, Arthur's an inventor, right?" Collin pointed out. "That should be useful."

"I don't think this particular inventor is what you're thinking of," Mason scoffed.

"Too late for take backs," Chef declared. "Bowtie boy, you're on this team."

"Okay, our turn again," Missy exclaimed.

"Oh, pick me!" Kitty exclaimed. "This team just seems so interesting. I'm sure there are plenty of stories just waiting to happen."

"Okay, we'll take Kitty," Missy said.

"Back to us," Willow remarked. "Hm, who do we have left?"

"I think I'll be a valuable asset for you guys," Gene said.

"Fine, get over there," Chef said as he ushered him towards the team.

"Okay, let's take a look at our options," Missy said as she looked at the remaining contestants.

Ashley glared at her, Zola shook her head, Simone rolled her eyes, and Chance grinned at her.

"We'll take Chance," Missy declared.

"Thank guys," Chance exclaimed as he walked over to his team. "This team's got a pretty nice feel to it."

"Alright, guys, not much choice left," Chef declared.

"You'd better pick me," Simone declared. "I do not want to be picked last."

"Okay, Simone," Gene said.

"Hey, I didn't say yes to that!" Alison snapped.

"Too bad, I'm making the decision here," Gene retorted.

"No, I'll be making the decision!" Chef barked. "And I say that cheerleader gets to go on the team."

"Good choice, Gene," Simone said with a smug grin.

She then shot a scowl at Alison, who stuck her tongue out in reply.

"Just two choices left," Blaineley declared. "Ashley or Zola?"

"I don't see why no one's picked me yet," Ashley scoffed. "With me on your team you will have a strong advantage simply because my IQ is miles ahead of anyone else here."

"I'll tell ya why you should pick me, 'cause I don't got an ego the size of Ontario," Zola remarked.

"Incorrect," Ashley countered. "I've measured my ego using a mathematic logarithm that is no doubt far too complex for your feeble minds. It was only the size of Alberta."

"Okay, we'll take Ashley," Charlie declared.

"What? Why?" Chance asked in shock.

"Well, Alberta is still pretty big, right?" he pointed out.

Chance just sighed as Ashley walked over to them.

"And that leaves fashion freak for this side," Chef declared.

"Figures I'd be picked last, most of ya wouldn't know fashion if it was dancing all around you," Zola remarked.

"Okay, now we've got the teams all set up," Blaineley declared. "My team shall be known as the Shooting Stars, because you're all shooting for stardom. None of you are going to ever come close to my district of fame, but I won't stop you from dreaming."

"And my team shall be the Fierce Fighters," Chef declared, "because that's what you gotta be if you want to survive on this island."

"Yay, Shooting Stars!" Missy cheered. "That's the best name ever. We're the best team ever!"

"Now, let's talk about this season's twist," Blaineley said. "Chef?"

Chef pulled out a remote and pushed a button. Suddenly a metal pole burst out of the ground. It rose up above the trees. Once it reached its peak, three flags came out of the top. The bottom one was green, the middle one was gold, and the top one was red.

"First off, let me explain something very special about this season," Blaineley said. "With all the money we made from the past seasons, we were able to get the latest technology in virtual reality. This is the sort of stuff that the government doesn't want you to know about, that's how good it is. Of course, we had to make a few budget cuts as well, such as Chef's paycheck."

"Hey, read the contract lady!" Chef snapped. "You're losing just as much as I am."

"I'm sorry, you must be thinking of a different contract," Blaineley replied. "Most likely one that doesn't exist."

"Could we get on with the flag?" Ashley demanded.

"Right, right," Blaineley exclaimed. "This season, this pole will control exactly what kind of challenge you'll be doing. That green flag means a reality challenge, but if it were purple then we would be having a virtual challenge."

"And the gold one means that the winner gets a reward," Chef declared. "Watch out for the black flag, though, that means that the losers have to send someone home."

"So, do you understand?" Blaineley asked.

"Learn to count, morons," Ashley scoffed. "There are three flags."

"Yeah, what does the red one mean?" Simone added.

Blaineley and Chef shared an evil look.

"Oh, we'll get to that later," Blaineley declared. "For now, let's move onto the next part of the island."

Chef gestured towards a dilapidated outhouse.

"This is the Confession Cam," Blaineley declared. "One of the few things we didn't change this season. So, now that we're here, why don't each of you tell the audience a bit about yourselves?"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Missy-**You're looking at your winner right here. Not to sound arrogant or anything, but I've clearly been set up to be the positive protagonist, and that's the kind of person everybody wants to win.

**Mason-**(chuckling) Oh man, this is going to be great. I'm going to teach everyone here to fear me. I was put into prison for a reason after all.

**Willow-**Heh, I kinda overreacted a bit there, didn't I? I swear, I'm trying to control my emotions, but just thinking about all the hate Twilight gets makes me so mad. What would Bella think if she heard all that means stuff? (Begins sniffling) I'm sorry, I just need a minute.

**Arthur-**I hope I don't let my team down. I know my inventions could be the key to victory…I just need to get them to work.

**Zola-**I'm actually glad I got the team I did. It's clear that this is the 'villains' team and someone's gotta keep them in line. Plus, it's better than the 'crazies' team.

**Charlie-**Yeah, I'll admit, I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed. But that's not what's important, what's important is that I make some new friends. Like that Missy girl, she's so sweet.

**Simone-**Back at my school I never get to go all 'Queen Bee' on anyone, only the _head_ cheerleader can do that. But they don't need to know that, I'm finally going to be the goddess I've always been meant to be.

**Collin-**Okay, so, some of the girls on this team are kinda scary…in fact all of them are. (Sighs) Why do you mock me, fate?

**Alison-**I can't help it if I like to watch people suffer. Uwee hee hee. It's just so much fun and I'm going to enjoy every bit of destroying everyone on this island.

**Ken-**I'm here to prove a point, and that point is that just because someone likes playing sports, it doesn't mean they can't be a geek too. I may be closer to the physical build of Lightning, but I'm actually much more like Harold.

**Corrina-**Okay, I know what you're thinking, and no, I'm not some crazy person. I just love having fun all the time, life's too short to not enjoy it to its fullest.

**Chance-**I'm just an ordinary guy. Yep, no secrets in my closet…Oh, wait, did I say closest?! I meant…uh wardrobe…yep, no secrets in my wardrobe…I mean, I don't even own a closet…uh, heh...

**Ashley-**This is a thinking game. I know how to think and there's no way these brain-dead lumps are going to get the better of me.

**Gene-**I've only just arrived here and already I'm starting to see some insecurity in the others. Like that Simone girl, she's trying way too hard. Once I crack her open, I'll be able to make her mine.

**Kitty-**This is me making a confessional! Take note, followers, you'll be seeing plenty more of these.

**Kyle-**I don't have anything to say, but I couldn't allow this confessional to end with the same gender is started with.

* * *

"Great, now that that's done, we can get on with the challenge," Blaineley declared.

"This is an easy one to get you started," Chef explained. "You each get a different map. However, they end up at the same beach."

"There you'll find your cabins," Blaineley continued. "This is a reward challenge, so the prize for arriving first is that you get the better of the two cabins."

"Here are your maps," Chef said as he handed up two scrolls of paper. "Now, get moving!"

* * *

(Later, Shooting Stars)

With a ping, an orange icon appears on the bottom of the screening, showing a star with lines trailing behind it. The eight teens were currently travelling through the overgrown forest. Missy had the lead, with Charlie following behind her.

"Let's see, looks like we're supposed to turn around here," Missy declared as she looked at the map.

"Wow, you're good at that," Charlie complimented. "I could never make sense of something like that."

"There's not much to it," Missy said with a shrug. "But don't worry; map-reading isn't likely to help us much in the rest of the contest. I'm sure you've got your own set of skills."

"Heh, thanks," Charlie replied.

Following a slight distance behind them came Ashley, Chance, Kitty, and Ken.

"Whoa, this forest is just so beautiful," Chance exclaimed as he twirled around.

"It's a forest," Ashley declared. "It's nothing special."

"I'd have to agree with her," Kitty said. "I've been to the Amazon and this place has nothing on that beauty."

"Well, I still think it's pretty cool," Chance replied without breaking his smile.

He spotted a large pink flower growing out of the grass.

"Ooh, pretty," he exclaimed as he leaned over to investigate it.

"I wouldn't," Ken cautioned. "That kind of plant came from outer space. And people who touch it tend to report having the sensation of something else controlling their body."

"Really?" Chance asked with wide eyes.

"No, not really, I'm just kidding, buddy" Ken laughed. "There's nothing like that in real life. But it made for some pretty awesome TV."

"You're Ken, right?" Chance asked. "I'm Chance; I don't think we actually got to meet."

"Nice to meet you, then," Ken said. "You seem like a pretty cool guy, Chance."

"You think so? I'm not really the 'cool kid' kind of guy," Chance replied.

"Well, I haven't known you long, but so far you seem like a nice guy," Ken replied. "That's cool to me."

As they walked, Ashley glared at them.

"Look at them," she grumbled. "They're already starting to bond."

"So?" Kitty asked.

"Duh, they're going to form an alliance," Ashley pointed out. "Alliances are the core of this game; the sooner you form one the better. That's why the two of us need to form one first."

"Cool, my first alliance!" Kitty exclaimed. "I need to take some notes on this. So, tell me, if you could describe me, your first alliance-mate, what would you say?"

"You're incredibly annoying, nosy, and nothing but a number to me," Ashley replied.

"Hm…can I have your permission to paraphrase that?" Kitty asked.

"No," Ashley answered.

She then turned away from Kitty and kept walking.

"Hm, maybe I won't use that particular quote," Kitty declared to herself as she crumbled up her note and threw it behind her.

"Hey, guys, are we missing some people?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, where's Corrina?" Chance asked. "And Kyle?"

"I think I saw Kyle back there," Kitty said.

Sure enough, Kyle was bringing up the rear. He was stopping every few steps to pick up a stone and place it in a neat row of stones marking the path.

"Um, would do you think you're doing?" Ashley demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm organizing these rocks," Kyle declared. "If it wasn't for me, they'd just be strewn all over the place."

"Yeah, that's called nature," Ken remarked.

"No, it's called chaos," Kyle replied.

As he leaned over to pick up another rock, suddenly Corrina popped out of a bush. She was now wearing a jungle explorer outfit.

"We see here the control freak in its natural habitat," she exclaimed. "This particular creature is known for being incredibly bossy, and obsessive."

"Get back in there," Kyle ordered as he shoved Corrina back into the bush. "You're ruining my work."

"Hurry up, guys," Missy called. "You're going to get lost if you fall behind."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**Ken is pretty nice, and he's so sexy…uh, which means that he probably gets a lot of girls, heh…yeah.

**Ashley-**If you control an alliance then suddenly you become the most powerful person on your team. Kitty may be a dimwit, but I need her if I want to gain the majority.

**Corrina-**Kyle needs to mellow out. It's like he doesn't even know how to laugh…(gasps) Maybe he doesn't!

* * *

(Fierce Fighters)

A brown icon appears in the corner of the screen, showing a fist reaching upwards. This group was also travelling through the forest, but a different part of it. Mason had the lead while Willow followed behind him.

"I've got my eye on you," she whispered. "I'm watching you."

"Will you give it a rest already?" Mason groaned.

"Sure, I'll give you a rest," Willow said threateningly. "Then we're you're least suspecting it, I'll cut your body into a thousand pieces and throw it into a fire. If you knew anything about Twilight, you'd know that that's the same way they killed off that horrible James."

"Wow, this book suddenly seems a lot more appealing," Mason remarked.

"Really?!" Willow exclaimed as she lit up. "Well, then I'm glad that we had this conversation."

Just behind them came Simone, Alison, Collin, Arthur, and Gene. Collin had gotten close to Arthur by now. Arthur was currently holding some device in the air and examining it curiously.

"What you got there?" Collin asked.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure," Arthur replied. "I was trying to make a compass, but this gadget seems to be trying to measure something. Now, I just need to know what."

Meanwhile, Gene was glancing around at everyone.

"Hm, we seem to be missing someone," he noted.

"Yeah, it's Her Majesty," Simone scoffed. "She's holding us all back."

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you," Zola said as she came up from behind Simone. "You clearly seem to think your some kind of royalty."

"But I'm not the one who's completely out of breath and bringing up the rear," Simone pointed out.

"Hey, I am not getting these shoes muddy," Zola exclaimed. "Do ya have any idea how much they cost me?"

"Wow, Zola, you really care about your shoes a lot," Alison exclaimed.

"Damn right I do," Zola replied.

"And I bet that hat's worth a lot too," Alison continued.

"Heh, you got it," Zola laughed.

"Too bad," Alison exclaimed as she pulled a tree branch back and released it. "Uwee hee hee."

The branch ended up knocking Zola's hat off of her head and into the muddy ground.

"Oh, you're so dead, you little rat!" Zola exclaimed as she charged at Alison.

The two of them quickly got into a violent slap fight.

"Okay, break it up, you guys!" Simone exclaimed as she dragged them apart. "Look, we all hate each other, we get it. But I am not going to spending my summer in some lower level cabin. So just shut up and keep moving."

Zola and Alison continued to glare at each other, but they just kept walking.

"Impressive work," Gene remarked to Simone.

"Hey, somebody's got to keep this team together," Simone replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mason-**That Willow girl is absolutely nuts. I got her off my back for now, but I'll be taking her out for good soon enough.

**Willow-**I'm starting to think that Mason might not have been sincere with what he said. If he really appreciated the book, then why wasn't he demanding it to read? I'm onto you.

**Collin-**This team kind of has an unfriendly feel to it, but I'm glad I've got Arthur.

**Alison-**Oooh, Zola was mad.

**Simone-**While I'd love to be a huge diva, I'm not going to let that ruin my chances at winning. If we need someone to keep this team working, then so be it, that's what I'll have to do.

**Gene-**It's amazing how much you can learn in just a few hours. Zola and Alison will certainly make very interesting pawns. And perhaps there's more to Simone that what I first thought.

* * *

(Shooting Stars)

The group had started to slow down as they all got tried. All eight of them had just about caught up to the same pace. Ken and Chance were still walking together, but soon Corrina hopped between them.

"Hello, boys!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Corrina," Chance said with a smile.

"No costume?" Ken asked.

"Nah, other characters are fun, but I've still got to be Corrina every now and then," she replied. "And I was hoping to make some new friends."

"Well, you're welcome to hang out with us," Chance told her.

"Yeah, I think you'd fit right in," Ken added.

"Hooray!" Corrina cheered. "Oh, I just had a super idea."

"What is it?" Ken asked.

"Well, if we're going to be friends, then we ought to form an alliance," Corrina declared.

"Did I hear the word 'alliance'?" Missy asked as suddenly joined the group.

"Oh…we were just talking," Chance told her.

"Good, because I won't allow any alliances on my team," Missy declared.

"Um, sorry?" Ken asked.

"You heard me," Missy declared. "Alliances are just plain mean, ganging up on people like they're your enemies. There's only need for one alliance: The eight of us all in one super team."

"Um, okay," Chance replied.

"Glad you think so," Missy said with a smile.

As she left, the three looked at each other awkwardly. Meanwhile, Kitty was talking with Charlie.

"So, I take it you've heard of my blog," Kitty asked.

"Um, I don't think I have," Charlie replied as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, it's never too to become a Kit, that's what I call my fans," Kitty explained.

"So, uh, what do you blog about?" Charlie asked.

"Everything!" Kitty laughed. "I just put up a quick post explaining that I'm now in an alliance with Ash—"

Ashley quickly covered her mouth and pulled her aside.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ashley demanded. "We can't have people know we're in an alliance. They'll turn on us if they think we're a threat."

"Sorry, but Charlie seems nice," Kitty explained.

"Doesn't matter, he's retarded," Ashley declared. "In fact, I think you and I should vote him out as soon as we have our first elimination."

"Can I say something?" Kitty asked.

"No," Ashley told her.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Missy-**If we're all going to be best friends, there'll be no need for alliances. We're all going to get along, and if we have to vote someone out, we'll discuss it as friends.

**Ken-**No alliances? Is Missy aware what game she's playing? Well, Chance and Corrina are both pretty cool, so I'm going to stick by them, no matter what she says.

**Charlie-**There's no one named Ash on this team. Or maybe I just forgot about them, that happens sometimes.

**Ashley-**Ugh, just my luck that I have a chatterbox as my ally. She'd better keep her trap shut because if I got down, she's losing any chance at going far in this game.

* * *

(Fierce Fighters)

The team was taking a short rest now. Collin and Arthur sat on some rocks and continued to chat. Willow sat under a tree while reading her book. Zola was trying to dry off her hat while shooting death glares at Alison.

"So, the two of us should probably look out for each other," Collin remarked to Arthur. "You've probably noticed that there's some mean people on this team."

"True," Arthur replied. "It's going to be tough, not stepping on anyone's toughs on this team."

Meanwhile, Simone was walking over to Willow.

"Hey, listen," Simone whispered to her. "I've got a deal for you. I'm going to need an entourage if I'm going to rule this game, and I'm offering you the prime position. You agree with everything I say and we go to the final two together."

"So, we'd be like besties?" Willow asked.

"Something like that," Simone replied. "The main thing is that you follow my every lead. If I say something, you repeat it, if I like something, you like it too—"

"Do you like Twilight?" Willow asked.

"Well…I guess I've got nothing against it, but I've never read it," Simone remarked. "But back to—"

"Here, you can borrow my copy," Willow said as she handed her book to Simone. "You'll love it, I promise. And then we'll both like the same thing, and we'll get to be besties."

Simone glanced at the book and said, "That's not what I—"

"Don't worry about it, I brought more than one of the same book," Willow declared as she pulled out another copy and started reading.

Simone sighed and began reading the book. Alison was currently glaring at her. She then turned to see Collin and Arthur chatting.

"Hm, I don't like all this bonding going on," she remarked.

"Tell me about it," Mason said as he approached from behind her. "I'd like to send all of these chumps home."

"Yes, in the most brutal way possible!" Alison laughed.

"So, to do that, we'll need to form an alliance together," Mason suggested.

"Hm…I guess if it's for the purpose of evil only," Alison declared as she shook hands with him.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**I'm supposed to the one giving orders, not taking them. This isn't right!

**Alison-**Mason is in for just as much of a humiliating defeat as everybody else, but for now I'll keep him close. He seems like my kind of guy. Uwee hee hee.

**Mason-**That Alison girl is freaky, but she's my ticket to survival in this game. As long as she's here, I can do whatever I want and still have someone worse to take the fall.

**Gene-**I've noticed a lot of alliances forming already. This is good, that means that I can swing between all of them.

* * *

(Cabins)

Blaineley and Chef stood in front of two cabins. One was the typical dilapidated cabin that had always been a part of Total Drama, the other was a larger, nicer cabin that was painted white.

"What is taking those slowpokes so long?" Chef complained.

"Well, at least now we've got a chance to discuss things like you're paycheck," Blaineley remarked. "Or you even being here."

"You're not getting rid of me, lady," Chef declared.

"We'll see about that," Blaineley replied. "But there's no way we could have afford this second cabin if it wasn't due to slashing your budget."

"Or selling some of McClean's 'luxury' items," Chef suggested. "Now that's he's gone, he can't say no."

"I've already confiscated that stuff for myself," Blaineley declared. "Oh look, I think someone is coming."

The first team was just coming out of the woods. It was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Shooting Stars.

"We made it!" Missy exclaimed.

"Hooray for us!" Charlie cheered.

"I expected no less," Ashley added.

"Yes, that's right," Blaineley exclaimed. "Congratulations, Shooting Stars. You win the first reward challenge of the season and get this glamorous…er, not crappy cabin."

"Hooray, we're not crappy!" Charlie cheered.

"Ooh, now I'm not only a Total Drama contestant, but a Total Drama challenge winner!" Kitty exclaimed. "This is bound to double my amount of followers."

The Fierce Fighters arrived next.

"Did we make it?!" Collin exclaimed.

"Nope," Simone noted.

"Damn it!" Zola exclaimed.

Mason began punching a tree in frustration.

"Looks like we'll be sleeping squalor for the rest of the summer," Arthur sighed.

"Not necessarily," Chef remarked.

"That's right, we've got another twist to get to," Blaineley exclaimed. "Remember that red flag you were asking about?"

Chef pulled out the remote and pushed the button again. The red flag retracted back into the pole, and a blue flag came out.

"This flag signifies your teams," Blaineley declared. "That's right, you're going to be getting scrambled."

"Huh, I'm confused," Charlie exclaimed.

"Big surprise," Ashley snorted.

"Here's how it's going to work," Blaineley said. "Missy, Ashley, and Kyle stay where you are. Corrina, Ken, Chance, Kitty and Charlie you're coming over to this team."

"And as for the rest of you," Chef said. "Gene, Alison, and Zola stay where you are. Collin, Arthur, Mason, Simone, and Willow are coming over to this team."

"Whenever this flag is blue these are the teams you'll assume," Blaineley explained. "And when it's red you'll revert back to your original teams. Now, we need to have another reward challenge today to decide what the blue sleeping arrangements will be. But just for kicks…"

She nodded a Chef who pushed the button again. The green flag was quickly replaced with a purple one.

"…it's going to be a virtual challenge!" Blaineley exclaimed.

"Hang on, don't we get new team names?" Missy asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Blaineley exclaimed. "We have some suggestions given to us by Chris and our producer."

"You guys," Chef said as he gestured to the team that featured Alison, Gene, and Zola, "as suggested by Chris, shall be known as the Cash Cows."

"Well, that's a lame name," Gene remarked.

"Too bad, that's what you get," Chef declared.

"And the rest of you," Blaineley said as she gestured to the team featuring Missy, Ashley, and Kyle, "as suggested by our producer, shall be known as the Manic Monkeys."

"That doesn't sound like something Mr. Mint would say," Chef remarked.

"You're right, I wonder where this came from," Blaineley remarked.

"You'll never keep Izzy out of here!" came a crazy voice from the forest.

Chef narrowed his eyes and pulled out a tranquilizer gun.

"I'll deal with this," he declared.

"You do that," Blaineley said. "And the rest of you, get ready for something like you've never experienced before as we enter virtual reality."

The sixteen contestants chattered eagerly among themselves. Blaineley turned to face the camera and grinned.

"Well, we're going to have to take a break here, but be sure to come back next week," she said. "The new teams will see if they can work together any better than their old teams, or if it'll just be even bigger disasters. Plus, we'll be seeing the full extreme of virtual reality. You don't want to miss another episode of Total Drama…um…let's see…Switcheroo…yeah, that sounds good. Don't miss another episode of Total Drama Switcheroo!"

_Author's Note: So, there you have it, the first episode. And yes, this is the first episode, the next one will be a continuation of the same day, but I consider it a separate episode_.

_What do you think of all the new characters? What do you think of Blaineley and Chef instead of Chris? I've got nothing against Chris, but I found that when I used him, I couldn't capture he's usual style and he was no more than a narrator. I hope to have more fun with Blaineley explosive personality, and Chef's tough guy attitude. So, review and let me know what you thought!_


	2. Maybe I'm A Maze

_Author's Note: New poll is up for this season. Let me know who you think the first boot will be._

The camera focused in on the two cabins, with Blaineley standing front and center.

"Welcome back to the exciting first day of Total Drama Switcheroo," she exclaimed. "Last time we formed two teams of crazy contestants. However, in a last minute twist, we switched the teams up for the next challenge. Depending on what the flags say, it'll either be Shooting Stars versus Fierce Fighters, or Cash Cows versus Manic Monkeys. Right now, we're on the latter. Today's challenge will introduce a whole new level to challenges with the use of virtual technology. This first day could set the tone for the rest of the summer, so those campers had better be careful with their first impressions. Now let's get ready for some Total Drama Switcheroo!"

* * *

(Cabins)

The two newly formed teams were grouped together, anxiously waiting for the next challenge.

"Alright, everyone, as I said, the next challenge will feature virtual reality," Blaineley explained. "But it's going to take a few minutes to start up the machine, so why don't you take this time to get acquainted with your new teammates?"

As the camera focused in on the Manic Monkeys, a pink icon appeared in the bottom of the screen with a monkey face on it.

"Oh, I just so happy that I've got even more friends now!" Missy exclaimed.

The new members, Mason, Simone, Willow, Collin, and Arthur all looked at her slightly uneasily.

"We're all going to get along so well, I'll make sure of it!" Missy continued. "Now, I'm guessing that some of you have already started to make bonds, but I want to be precisely clear that I will not tolerate any alliances on my team."

"So, this is _your_ team, is it?" Simone scoffed. "Why exactly?"

"Don't be silly, it's our team!" Missy exclaimed. "And I want our team to be full of friends who aren't going to play dirty."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Mason scoffed.

"Thank you!" Missy beamed.

"I'm pretty sure he was being sarcastic," Simone pointed out.

The camera then slid over to show the Cash Cows. A green dollar sign icon appeared at the bottom of the screen.

"Oh boy, this is just so shocking, I bet no one saw this coming," Kitty exclaimed. "A good twist like this is sure to keep people hooked."

"Hooked to the show or hooked to your blog?" Gene asked.

"I'm just mad 'cause Little Miss Crazy is still here," Zola remarked as she jabbed a thumb at Alison. "I don't suggest you get too close to her."

"Actually, I think it's better if you don't get too close to Zola," Alison declared.

"Oh, and why is that, hon?" Zola demanded.

"Because you're leaving first, and anyone friends with you will leave next," Alison declared. "Uwee hee hee!"

"Oh no, I don't want to leave so soon!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Then jump to my side," Alison told him.

Charlie took her words literally and hopped over next to her.

"Oh, come on," Zola exclaimed. "She can't do nothing if we don't let her."

Everyone else just looked between the two sides uncertainly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Missy-**This is just, like, the best twist ever. Now I get to make even more friends. Oh, this is so exciting!

**Simone-**Heh, no alliances? That's not happening. I think we've found our first boot.

**Mason-**I can't wait to not some of that cheer out of Missy. She won't be so peppy when I'm done with her.

**Kyle-**This twist threw me off at first, but as long as they keep everything balanced, I can cope with it.

**Collin-**I think I'm going to like this team better. Missy seems a lot friendlier then most people on the Fierce Fighters, and I've still got Arthur with me.

**Ashley-**Great, I just lost my one ally. If I go to elimination with this team, I've got to be prepared, which means I'll have to start all over again.

**Gene-**I like this twist. With the way the teams switch unpredictably, people are sure to slip up a few times, and that's just what I need to take control.

**Charlie-**It's too bad I don't get to be with Missy anymore, but I'll make new friends on this team.

**Alison-**More victims for me. Uwee hee hee!

**Zola-**I cannot believe the amount of stupid in this people. Alison is nutso-coco. You don't side with that kind of person, you vote them the hell outta here.

* * *

"Alright teams, we are ready to begin," Blaineley exclaimed as she gathered up the teams. "If you'll just follow me…"

She guided the sixteen kids into the forest. They didn't get too deep before stopping.

"Now, wait here," Blaineley ordered.

She then left them alone. The two teams were still divided by a fair margin, though.

"So, what do you think is going to happen?" Chance asked out loud.

"Will normally when people go into virtual reality, they have to go into a pod or something," Ken remarked. "Oh! Maybe it's like Inception, and we're already in virtual reality, we just don't know it."

"You're making my head hurt," Charlie exclaimed.

Over on the Manic Monkeys, Missy was still excited as ever.

"We can take whatever they can throw at us, right team!?" she exclaimed.

"Sure, whatever," Simone replied.

Suddenly the ground started to shake. The sky around them turned dusk red. All the ground turned into a similar shade. Then a massive wall burst out between the two teams. More and more tall walls began forming, until the two teams were stuck inside the middle of a labyrinth.

"Welcome to your first virtual reality challenge," Blaineley's voice exclaimed. "The test is simple, you have to get out of this maze. However, it is full of all kinds of unpleasant traps, so be careful. Virtual reality cannot physically hurt you, but that doesn't mean that you can't feel pain. If anything serious happens, you will immediately wake up, but other than that I suggest you treat it as if it were real."

"Now let's talk about the reward," Chef's voice added. "Whoever has the most people arrive at the end will get to sleep in the nice cabin, regardless of who arrived first."

"But there will be a bonus prize for the contestant who escapes first," Blaineley explained. "It doesn't matter if they're on the winning team or not, as long as they are they arrive first."

"Any questions? No, good!" Chef exclaimed. "Now go!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Oh. My. Gosh. I am in virtual reality, I never thought I'd have something this exciting to blog about. This summer just keeps getting better and better.

**Corrina-**Woo! It's action time!

**Mason-**Hm, no physical harm but you can still cause pain, eh? I think I'm going to like these virtual challenges.

**Arthur-**I made the blueprint for a virtual reality machine once. I guess I might as well cross it off though, since it would never be as impressive as this.

**Simone-**Missy is starting to remind me of some of the cheerleaders on my squad. The girls who think they can tell everyone what to do; tell me what to do. Well, it's starting to piss me off!

* * *

(Manic Monkeys)

"So…this is virtual reality?" Willow remarked.

"Yes, nitwit, weren't you listening?" Ashley snapped.

"Well yeah, but it just feels so real," Willow exclaimed.

"It's definitely a bit frightening," Missy remarked. "It's like we're stuck in some dangerous cave."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Collin exclaimed as he puffed out his chest.

"Please, you probably need more protecting than she does," Mason scoffed. "It takes a real man for that job."

"So, you're volunteering to be my bodyguard?" Missy asked excitedly.

"What?" Mason exclaimed. "No, I was—"

"Yay! Bodyguard!" Missy cheered as she hugged Mason.

"Get off of me," Mason shouted as he shoved her against the wall.

"I think we should probably get moving," Simone suggested.

"Good idea, bestie," Willow said before winking at Simone.

Simone just rolled her eyes. The team continued to walk along the ominous pathway until they eventually came to a three way split in the road.

"So, which way do we turn?" Arthur asked.

"I suggest we split up," Ashley said. "Any one of them could lead us to the exit."

"Good thinking!" Missy exclaimed. "I'll go to the left with my two bodyguards!"

She grabbed Mason and Collin.

"For the last time, I'm not your bodyguard!" Mason snapped, but Missy wasn't listening.

"I'll take you," Ashley said as she grabbed Arthur. "We'll go down the middle."

"And that just leaves me and my bestie!" Willow exclaimed.

"Ahem, forgetting someone?" Kyle remarked.

"Try, ignoring someone," Simone retorted to Kyle.

"Well, you need me," Kyle declared.

"Why, what are you bringing to this team?" Simone asked.

"No, you need me because otherwise you'd be a team of two females with no male presence to balance you out," Kyle declared. "Of course, having two boys would have been much more satisfactory, but I'm willing to accept what we have."

"Whatever, let's just go," Simone said as she headed down the right path.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ashley-**The actual reason I wanted to split up was because I wanted to talk strategy where that winged retard couldn't hear. Arthur is supposed to be an inventor, which means he's got at least some brain cells in that head. That's probably the best I'm going to get.

**Collin-**I thought this would be a great chance to prove my manliness to all the girls here, but then Mason had to go and ruin it. If we lose, I hope we vote him off first.

**Mason-**That Missy girl doesn't seem to get that I'm a dangerous boy. But I'll change that.

* * *

(Cash Cows)

"Can you believe it? Can you believe it!?" Kitty cheered. "Virtual reality, this is probably one of the most advanced movements in technology this century, and I get to experience it firsthand! Ooh, this might just be enough to get me into the internet Hall of Fame."

"Well, let's just remember to be careful," Ken cautioned everyone. "You heard what Blaineley said, and I know my deadly mazes; there's bound to be traps of all kinds everywhere."

The team started to walk through the maze and soon came to a fork in their own path.

"Well, looks like it's time to split up," Gene noted.

"Mm, I don't think so," Alison said.

"What do you mean?" Gene asked. "There are more than one paths. The logical choice would be to take all of them."

"But I don't want to let you people out of my sight," Alison declared. "I say we stick together and take on whatever we get."

"Well, I'm not listening to you," Zola said as she marched towards the most distant path.

"Stop her!" Alison ordered.

"Uh, yes ma'am," Charlie exclaimed as he grabbed Zola.

"Hey, let go of me!" Zola snapped as she began wrestling with Charlie.

"But Alison said—" Charlie tried to explain.

"What is wrong with you?! Alison is a psycho, don't listen to her!" Zola retorted.

"We can't keep wasting time," Gene reminded everyone. "We need to keep moving. Zola, swallow your pride and let's go."

Zola grumbled to herself as she rejoined the group and together they went through the nearest path.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**I couldn't let these people go off without me, they might start making alliances and plan to vote me out. I can't have that, nope.

**Charlie-**Alison is kind of mean, but only if you do something to upset her. So, if I don't do that then maybe she'll be my friend.

**Gene-**Whatever, I don't really care what happens. If we win, good for us; if we lose, it'll be easy to put the blame on one of those divas.

**Zola-**Ugh, the only reason villains get as far as they do in these shows is because people don't take them out when they have the chance. Well, if Alison ain't a villain, then I don't know what is. But do I see anyone else standing up to her? No!

* * *

(Missy, Mason, and Collin)

The trio walked down a straight path through the maze. Mason was shooting murderous glances at both Collin and Missy. Collin cowered in fear each time, but Missy seemed oblivious.

"Oh isn't this great?" Missy exclaimed. "The three of us get some alone time to get to know each other. Why don't we ask each other some questions?"

Mason rolled his eyes, and Collin was too busy trying to distance himself from the other boy.

"Okay, I'll break the ice," Missy said. "Mason, what kind of things are you into?"

"You don't want to know," Mason chuckled darkly.

"Oh, but I do," Missy insisted, oblivious to his meaning.

"Fine, I like hurting people," Mason declared. "Preferably people who are smaller than me. I just love to hear their screams. Maybe I have my next victim in sight right now, maybe it just so happens to be a girl who won't shut up!"

As he said this he pulled out his knife and stabbed at Missy. She was lucky enough to back up just in time, though.

"Ha, you're funny," Missy exclaimed. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to hurt me. But that wouldn't make you a very good friend, and it certainly wouldn't make you a very good bodyguard."

"But-" Mason tried to say as he looked like he was about to pull his hair out.

"Now, come on, we can't slow down," Missy ordered as she moved ahead.

"Grr!" Mason exclaimed as he turned his knife towards Collin.

"Yikes!" Collin cried as he paled. "Hey, Missy, wait up!"

The walls eventually disappeared as they arrived at the next part of the maze. Instead they were now surrounded by a massive drop that led into glowing, red lava.

"Whoa, they really went all out on these death traps," Collin remarked as he looked down nervously.

"We'll have to be very careful," Missy said. "This path isn't very wide so if we slip it could be all over."

"Oh, we wouldn't want that to happen," Mason exclaimed as he grabbed onto one of Missy's wings.

"Hey, let go of that," Missy ordered.

"It's time for you to understand," Mason said. "I'm not your friend, and I'm not trying to protect you. I want to see you cry out in pain."

With that he tossed her over the edge. Missy screamed in terror as she sped straight towards the lava. With a sudden piercing shriek of pain she hit the lava, then vanished.

"Aaaah, she'd dead!" Collin cried. "You killed here!"

"That's right, and you're next," Mason declared as he picked up Collin by the vest.

"No, please no!" Collin cried.

"Beg me," Mason ordered. "Grovel for me."

"Please spare my insignificant existence, oh mighty god," Collin pleaded. "Please find mercy in your black heart."

"Mm, it'll do for now," Mason said as he put Collin down. "But you'd better work up something better soon, or else you're in for some painful consequence."

"Yes sir, thank you, sir!" Collin exclaimed frantically.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mason-**Heh, that little twerp doesn't even seem to realize that we're in virtual reality. Or maybe he does, I bet that lava still hurt before she disappeared.

**Collin-**Mason is freaky. And since no one's around, there's no way to escape from him! He's going to murder me, I just know it.

**Missy-**I…don't understand. Mason actually seems mean. Why would you bring someone like that to this wonderful show? It's the nice people that make Total Drama so interesting, not the villains; and I'm sure they agree.

**Chef-**(reading off a cue card) The Total Drama production team neither confirms nor denies this statement.

* * *

(Ashley and Arthur)

"So, we need to talk," Ashley declared as the two of them walked through the dark maze.

"Um, talk, okay," Arthur replied. "About what?"

"About strategy, duh, the only thing that matters in this game," Ashley replied. "I'm assuming that you've got a working brain if you're able to invent things, so I suppose I can tolerate your somewhat less vast inferiority to my own."

"Um, could you repeat that?" Arthur asked.

"No," Ashley replied. "Now listen, the two of us need to form an alliance. If we vote together, we'll be able to take control of this game."

"Um, okay, sounds good," Arthur replied.

"Now stay quiet for the rest of this challenge," Ashley ordered. "I have no intention to hear your lesser dribble, as I feel it could diminish my own intelligence."

"Um, I don't think-" Arthur tried to say.

"I said stop talking," Ashley repeated.

Arthur sighed and nodded. The two continued to walk until the path spread out into a large room. The wide room was empty, and led to a door on the other side.

"Hm, I'm guessing we've got traps in here somewhere," Arthur remarked.

"Did you seriously have to open your mouth to say that?" Ashley sneered. "There's no need to tell me something I already know, and chances are I know more than you about everything."

"I'm just saying we should be careful," Arthur said as he tentatively stepped into the room.

As soon as he put his foot down he heard a click. Then a slow scraping sound filled the room.

"Excellent work, moron," Ashley remarked sarcastically. "How could you miss that trap?"

Arthur would have replied, but at that moment he saw what the trap had unleashed. A small horde of short, armored figures approached. They were all dragging weapons behind them.

"They don't look friendly," he exclaimed as he backed up.

"Again with the redundant comments," Ashley sighed in frustration. "That's really going to get on my nerves."

The armored attackers began to raise their weapons menacingly. Arthur frantically tried to escape them, while Ashley just followed behind him at a slower pace.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she demanded. "You're an inventor; blast them with your laser."

"Yeah, I'm not exactly that great of an inventor," Arthur remarked as he ducked several swipes from a sword.

The figures were starting to swarm around him now. He was only able to kick them back one at a time, but it wasn't proving to be a very effective strategy.

"Well, what do you have in that backpack?" Ashley asked.

"Um, let me think," Arthur replied. "I've got something that can make coffee, something that can play songs backwards, something that's supposed to clean water but so far hasn't—"

Ashley, getting fed up, just grabbed his backpack and ripped it off of his arms.

"Hey!" Arthur cried.

"Take this!" Ashley exclaimed as she reached through the backpack and began throwing things at the armored figures.

Some of the small gadgets flashed lights, others emitted electronic noises. It was enough to get their attention to switch to Ashley, but not much else.

"Back!" Ashley cried. "I have technology."

She continued to throw the inventions ferociously.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Arthur-**(sighs) There goes a year of work.

**Ashley-**What does Arthur mean he's , 'not that good of an inventor'? If he can't invent anything useful than he shouldn't be considered an inventor, he should be considered a failure. I can't believe I just aligned myself with a failure.

* * *

(Simone, Kyle, and Willow)

Like the two other divisions of the Manic Monkeys, these three were currently walking down a straight path of the maze. Willow and Simone walked ahead while Kyle was trailing behind.

"So, what do you think of that crazy pixie girl?" Simone asked.

"She seems nice," Willow remarked. "She's got the right idea with trying to keep peace on the team."

"No, that's not how it works," Simone grumbled. "I told you, you agree with my every thought, and right now I'm thinking of how annoying Missy is."

"Ahem," Kyle exclaimed.

"What?" Simone snapped.

Kyle pulled out a ruler and measured the distance between Simone and Willow. He shook his head and split them up so their heads were at an even number of feet apart.

"That's better," Kyle declared.

"Whatever," Simone scoffed as she went back to walking and talking with Willow.

"Hey, I didn't say you could move!" Kyle snapped. "You're not keeping a unified distance between yourselves, it's impossible for me to even look at you like that!"

The girls ignored him, though.

"Like I was saying," Simone continued to Willow. "Missy seems like one of those girls who just love giving orders. She tells you exactly what to do, what to think, how to feel; I've put up with this type before."

"Um, I think you are that type," Willow pointed out.

"No, it's the type I'm trying to be," Simone declared.

"Why?" Willow asked with a puzzled look. "I thought you just said that you hate that type of person."

"Because I…it's complicated," Simone remarked. "There's a difference between what I'm doing and what Missy is doing."

"You mean Missy is trying to be nice and you seem intent on being mean?" Willow asked. "No offense, I'm glad you're my bestie, you're just not making a lot of sense right now."

"Here, let me explain," Simone began.

However, she didn't get a chance to finish. Suddenly the ground started to shake violently. A crack began to form in the ground. The girls made it to the other side of it, but Kyle was still falling behind. The crack was growing.

"Oh no, this isn't good," Kyle remarked.

"Jump, Kyle!" Simone ordered.

Kyle looked at the growing hole nervously, then backed up and tried to leap over it.

"He's not going to make it," Simone remarked as he flailed himself awkwardly.

"Don't worry, I got you!" Willow exclaimed as she leaned forward and grabbed on to Kyle's arm.

"Willow, look out!" Simone exclaimed as the other girl looked to be slipping over the edge.

She put her arms around Willow's waste and pulled her up, with Kyle hanging onto her arm.

Willow sighed in relief and remarked, "That was close."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Willow-**I don't want to be just remembered at the girl who's obsessed with Twilight. I mean, yes that's a big part of who I am, but I want to prove that I can be a good friend. As long as they don't insult Twilight then I think I can get along with everyone on my team.

**Simone-**I mean, I'm not being a hypocrite, am I? I can't stand girls like Missy who need everyone to follow their rules or get out, but I can act like that because…you know what, I don't need to explain myself to a toilet!

* * *

(Cash Cows)

The group had stuck together as they walked through the maze. Alison was at the lead, while Zola had decided to follow behind her so she could glare at her. Charlie walked next to Alison, and Gene walked next to Zola. Everyone else brought up the rear.

"So, Alison, um, why don't we get to know each other?" Charlie suggested to the other girl. "I mean you seem pretty…sweet, I guess."

"Why, thank you," Alison replied. "Let's see, a bit about me…well, I love bunnies, ponies, and unicorns."

"Sounds cute," Charlie replied.

"Did you know that unicorns have been known to gore anyone impure who approaches them?" Alison giggled. "Uwee hee hee."

"Um…creepy…but you make it sound cute," Charlie replied.

"I think it is cute," Alison replied. "I can just imagine the terror and agony that one of those impure victims would feel as they're gored to death! Uwee hee hee."

Behind her, Zola was fuming angrily.

"Just look at the two of them, talking like they're best buds," she grumbled.

"You going to be okay?" Gene asked.

"I will be as soon as that Alison girl gets the hell off this island," Zola declared. "If her evil personality wasn't enough, that hair is absolute trash."

"Couldn't agree more," Gene said under his breath. "But wouldn't it make more sense to take out Charlie."

"Huh, why?" Zola asked. "The boy's dim, but he's not the walk who things murder is fun."

"I'm just saying, you don't want to underestimate people with power," Gene replied. "If you try to take out Alison now, she may just retaliate back on you. But if you take out her ally now…just food for thought."

Meanwhile, Kitty was chatting with Ken and Chance.

"So, do either of you think you could win this season?" Kitty asked.

"It's possible, I guess," Ken said with a shrug.

"I sure hope so," Chance added.

"Oh wow, just think, I could be talking with the future winner of Total Drama Switcheroo!" Kitty exclaimed. "Say, can I get your autograph?"

"Sure, if you want," Chance replied.

"Don't bother," Ken said. "We're in virtual reality, remember, you wouldn't actually be getting anything that we give you."

"Oh, right," Kitty replied.

"Hey, guys, what happened to Corrina?" Chance asked.

"Right here!" Corrina exclaimed as she caught up from behind.

Corrina was in a new outfit now that consisted of a large hat and a whip.

"This looks like a job for Indiana Corrina!" she exclaimed.

"Looking good," Chance remarked.

The team had arrived at a flight of stairs by now.

"Looks like we're going up," Alison remarked.

The team began to walk up the stairs. When they were about half way up, the ground where they had been standing turned into a burning fire.

"Well, looks like we're not going back," Ken noted.

Suddenly, the steps folded into a smooth ramp. Everyone began to slip towards the fire.

"Oh no!" Chance cried as he began to slide along the slope and back down to the violent flame.

Charlie managed to stick his legs out and hold himself in place there. Alison slid into him and landed against his chest.

"Ooh, thanks for the save," she exclaimed.

"No problem," Charlie wheezed in difficulty.

Ken was able to run in place to keep himself from falling down. Gene had clung to the wall and had managed to dig his nails into a crevice. Zola was having trouble keeping her balance though. Soon she tumbled to the ground and began rolling towards the fire. Quickly, Gene let go with one hand and wrapped his arm around hers.

"Oh, you're a lot heavier than I imagined," Gene squeaked.

"Are you calling me fat?" Zola accused.

Corrina spotted a piece of the wall that was jutting out. She snapped her whip and managed to wrap it around the piece of the wall.

"Grab on!" she exclaimed as she reached out her hand to Kitty.

Kitty grabbed on.

"Help!" Chance cried as he came dangerously closer to the fire.

"Chance!" Corrina exclaimed.

"I got him," Kitty said as she stretched out her hand.

She tried to grab onto Chance, but was only able to grab his hat. Chance fell right into the fire.

"Ayeee! That's hot!" Chance cried.

Then he disappeared. Once he was gone, the fire disappeared, and the stairs returned. Everyone sighed in relief and caught their breath.

"Poor Chance," Corrina sighed.

"Look on the bright side," Alison remarked. "It was almost like watching someone burn to death. Uwee hee hee."

"Somehow that's not helping," Ken replied.

"Well, we're going to have to keep moving people," Gene declared. "Chance is fine, remember, nothing can do any real damage in here."

Everyone got back up and continued their trek.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**I don't have anything against Charlie, but it works better for me if Zola targets him. The more she and Alison bicker, the easier it will be for me to exploit their emotions.

**Chance-**That fire was seriously hot! Thank god it didn't last more than a second.

**Charlie-**Alison is different, but I've always been told that different is good. She's got a smile on her face and that's good enough for me.

* * *

(Reality)

"Help, I'm burning!" Chance cried as he found himself back in the forest. "Huh?"

He looked around; he hadn't moved a step since Blaineley had guided him into the forest. All of the other contestants were standing motionless with blank looks in their eyes.

"None of that stuff happened?" he remarked.

He reached up and found that he still had his hat on.

"That's how virtual reality works," Blaineley said to him as she guided him away from the group.

"Whoa," Chance breathed.

Blaineley returned Chance to the cabins where Missy was waiting.

"You got out too?" she asked.

"Yeah, it sucks to be the first out for my team," Chance sighed.

"Oh, it's not so bad," Missy said as she walked closer to him. "You shouldn't feel bad."

"I shouldn't?" Chance asked.

"No, just because you screwed up and let your team down, doesn't mean that you should bring down the atmosphere with your frown," Missy remarked. "Now, let's see a smile."

Chance gave a weak smile.

"That's not working," Missy declared. "Smile like you mean it."

"But I don't," Chance sighed. "I can't just get happy all of a sudden."

"Sure you can, you just need the right amount of sparkles!" Missy exclaimed as she began to shower him with glitter.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**I guess I shouldn't dwell on it too much, but I can't help it. This is the first real challenge of the season and I can't even help my team anymore.

**Missy-**I'm here to have a happy summer and I won't let downers like Chance ruin that. Sorrow is contagious so if you feel sad that doesn't mean you should make others feel the same way.

* * *

(Cash Cows)

The stairway had only led to another path through the labyrinth.

"Oh, ma' feet are killing me," Zola sighed.

"Technically, it's just your mind making you think your feet are hurting," Ken pointed out.

"Okay, brainac, then how do I make my mind stop doing that?" Zola asked.

"Hm, I've actually yet to find a consistent answer to that," Ken replied.

"Let's stay vigilant, guys," Gene said. "We don't want to run into any more of those traps."

"Oops," Kitty exclaimed as she stepped on a panel which emitted a click.

Everyone froze in their steps.

"What do you think it did?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe it was a dud," Kitty suggested.

Suddenly an arrow launched through her stomach. Then she vanished.

"Ah! Not Kitty too!" Corrina cried.

"I didn't even get to see any guts," Alison sighed in disappointment.

That wasn't the only arrow, though. Soon various darts were flying between the walls. The team had to frantically hop from side to side as they avoided the projectiles.

"I've been training all my life for this," Corrina remarked as she swerved from side to side.

"You have?" Gene asked.

"Well, no, but Indiana Corrina has," Corrina clarified.

Ken and Zola, being too of the bigger contestants were having a hard time staying out of the line of fire. Suddenly an arrow pierced Zola's chest. She vanished the next second. Distracted by this, Alison slipped over her feet.

"Alison!" Charlie exclaimed as an arrow headed straight for her.

The boy scooped her up and managed to pull her to safety just in time. Then the attack ceased.

"My hero," Alison exclaimed to Charlie as he put her down.

"Well, you know, just trying to help out," Charlie said with a slight blush.

"Looks like we're down to five," Ken noted. "We'd better not lose anyone else if we want a chance at winning the nice cabin."

"Good point, let's all be extra careful from now on," Gene ordered.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**If I make Charlie feel special, it'll just be that much more fun when I stab him in the back! Uwee hee hee!

**Kitty-**I just got skewered by an arrow…and lived to tell about it! That's right, followers, how many other bloggers can say _that!?_

* * *

(Simone, Kyle, and Willow)

"These walls are actually quite well done," Kyle remarked as he studied their surroundings. "While it may appear arbitrary, these cracks actually form a recurring pattern."

"And nobody cares," Simone said. "We're wasting time. Forget about those stupid walls."

"Come on, guys, let's get along," Willow insisted. "Simone, why don't you let Kyle into your entourage?"

"I'm presuming this so-called 'entourage' is already greatly gender imbalanced," Kyle remarked.

"I don't know if I want this guy with me at all times," Simone declared.

"You guys just need to find something to bond over," Willow suggested. "Something that you have in common. Like…you both like Twilight, right?"

"The first few pages I read seemed okay," Simone answered.

"It does an adequate job of keeping an equal balance in the cast," Kyle declared.

"So, there you go," Willow exclaimed.

Simone and Kyle just looked at each other blankly.

"New deal, you don't talk to me, I won't talk to you," Simone declared.

"Deal," Kyle replied.

"Sure, that works too," Willow said.

The three came to a turn in their path. However, why the rounded the corner, they only found themselves at a wall. The words 'dead end' were painted across the wall.

"Well, looks like we'll have to turn around," Simone declared.

However, when the three turned around, they found their path blocked. Another wall had sprouted up and cased them in a square.

"Great, we're stuck," Simone grumbled.

"It could be worse," Kyle declared. "At least we're trapped inside a perfect square and not some messy rectangle."

Just then, the wall began moving towards them.

"No, my square!" Kyle cried.

"Nice going," Simone scoffed. "Any other suggestions on how we could make this worse?"

"Hm," Willow said as she assumed a pondering position. "Oh, I know—"

Then the spikes shot out of the wall.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kyle-**That is not the kind of death that I want for myself. When I die it's going to be peacefully in my sleep…or by getting bisecting directly in half.

**Willow-**I'm not going to preach friendship every second like Missy, but I would like to see my friends get along. This summer won't be any fun if I'm just stuck in a bunch of arguments.

**Simone-**I guess I can tolerate Kyle. He doesn't seem to get the whole hierarchy thing anyways. But would it be so hard for him to stop talking about his precious balance?

* * *

(Ashley and Arthur)

The armored figures had continued to chase the duo back and forth across the room. They swung their weapons angrily, and Ashley was running out of junk to throw at them.

"So, you mean to tell me that out of everything I've thrown, none of it is going to help?" Ashley demanded angrily.

"Well," Arthur replied, "there might be one thing, but—"

"Do it," Ashley ordered.

Arthur nodded. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote. While dodging multiple oncoming axes, he typed in a code. The room was suddenly filled with a high pitched ring, then one of the gadgets exploded and sent the attackers flying across the room.

"Great, let's get out of here!" Ashley exclaimed as she ran for the door.

"One second," Arthur replied as he tried to gather up the pieces of technology strewn over the room.

"There's no time for that," Ashley shouted.

Her words had more truth than she knew, for the next second, the door began to close. Ashley was able to exit the room, but the door was going to be completely sealed soon.

"Hurry up!" Ashley commanded.

Arthur grabbed what he could then dashed for the door. It was almost closed now. He dropped to the ground and tried to slide underneath it. He was too late though.

"Damn!" Ashley cursed as she punched the door.

Arthur meanwhile, had turned around and was trying to see if there was another way out. However, he found that he was soon going to be even more trouble. From the tops of the walls, lava began pouring down and filling up the room.

"Not good," he squeaked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Arthur-**Hey, some of this stuff could have been really useful. I didn't want to just leave it behind.

**Ashley-**Wow, he really is stupid. It's virtual reality! He's not actually losing his useless crap.

* * *

(Mason and Collin)

The two had left behind the lava pit and were back to walking through the walled paths. Mason walked in the lead, while Collin kept his distance behind him. After walking for some time, Mason heard a click beneath his feet. He jumped back just in time to avoid being squashed by column that slammed down against the ground.

"Hm, cool," he remarked. "Hey, loser, get over here."

Collin sighed as he slowly approached Mason.

"Since I'm letting you live, you ought me a favor," Mason declared.

"Um…what kind of favor?" Collin asked.

"Nothing much, just put your foot right here," Mason ordered.

Collin was nervous, but the burning glare in Mason's eye was enough to keep him silent. He cautiously stuck his leg out. Then with a slam, a column came crashing down on it.

"Ow!" Collin screamed in agony. "My leg!"

"Awesome!" Mason laughed. "It worked."

"What worked?" Collin demanded as he fell to the ground and grabbed his leg. "Breaking my leg?"

"Well, there's that, but I wanted to see if you'd disappear," Mason declared. "Since you're still here that means that you'll be in a lot of pain for the rest of the challenge."

"Oh no," Collin exclaimed.

His leg continued to throb furiously and he was having to fight back tears.

"Fine, just get it over with and put me out of my misery," Collin said. "Blaineley said we'd be taken out if anything could kill us."

"But if I did that, then it might cost us the challenge," Mason said smugly. "You wouldn't ask me to do that, would you?"

"So…are you just going to leave me here?" Collin asked through gasps for air.

"I could do that," Mason considered. "But I might need someone to test for traps again."

Mason leaned over and scooped up Collin. He then threw him over his back and carried him that way. He quickly ran past the trap, then slowed down into a walk. All the while, Collin looked like he was ready to shatter.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mason-**I love this virtual reality thing. Normally if I cause any damage, I have to pay the price, but here I'm not technically doing anything wrong. I think I'm going to have a lot of fun here.

**Collin-**Okay, I know the pain's all in my head, but my head can be very persuasive.

* * *

(Reality)

Zola and Kitty came out of their trance and looked around.

"Looks like the Cash Cows are falling behind," Blaineley noted.

"Yeah, and I know exactly who's to blame," Zola remarked. "If that little freako had let us split paths, maybe more of us woulda survived."

"Oh well," Kitty sighed. "Nothing we can do about it now."

As the two walked back to the cabins, an idea struck Zola.

"Say, Kitty, you and I are both in a pretty sorry position right now," Zola declared.

"I know, we're not in the challenge anymore," Kitty replied.

"Not that," Zola said. "Look, it's pretty obvious that there groups forming on this team. Alison has Charlie, and then there's those three crazies. Maybe you and I should stick together."

"Oh, I get it," Kitty replied. "It'll be just like my alliance with Ashley."

Suddenly Kitty realized what she had said and covered her mouth.

"Don't tell Ashley I said that, she'll kill me," Kitty pleaded.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Zola said.

Simone, Willow, and Kyle returned next.

"Uh-oh, that's bad news the Manic Monkeys," Blaineley noted. "You've fallen out of the lead."

"Aw man," Simone sighed. "If we lose this I'll have to sleep in the crap cabin on both of my teams."

"Yeah, well, that's the way the cookie crumbles," Blaineley said without sympathy as she shoved the three of them along.

Arthur woke up next.

"Wow, Monkeys are really not doing so swell now," Blaineley noted.

As soon as Arthur regained his bearings, he opened up his backpack. To his relief, all of his gadgets were still there.

"Now, if only I could them to work," he sighed.

"Arthur, go join the other losers at the cabins," Blaineley ordered.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Zola-**I'm not letting Alison take control. She's not the only one who can gain allies, and I only need two others if I want to have half the team on my side.

**Kitty-**I'm in two alliances now. Zola seems like she's cool with this, but I'd better keep it a secret from Ashley.

**Simone-**Somehow I ended up on the losing team both times. This was not the way I imagined things going. I've just to keep my fingers crossed that we'll pull through, I guess.

* * *

(Cash Cows)

"We've got to be getting close to the end," Gene remarked. "It feels like it's been several hours of just walking now."

"Well, if it's anything like Inception, then an hour could actually just be a couple of minutes in the real world," Ken pointed out.

"That's be just plain cruel," Gene remarked.

"It'd be fun if it wasn't me on the inside," Alison said.

"Don't worry guys, I doubt that's the case," Corrina said. "It's just a movie after all."

"All movies have a grain of truth," Ken pointed out.

"What about all those sci-fi movies that promised us robots and time machines by now?" Charlie asked.

"It could still happen," Ken insisted. "They just got the date wrong."

"Well, I'm sticking by my point," Gene declared. "I can't imagine that this maze is going to go on much longer."

Suddenly, the floor disappeared beneath their feet. All five of them were suddenly on a slide, falling towards a black abyss.

"Oh no, it's another trap!" Charlie cried.

"Is this the end of us?" Corrina exclaimed dramatically.

The five were not brought out of the game, though. Instead, they found themselves landing in a massive stadium.

"Wow, where are we?" Ken asked.

"Welcome to the arena!" Blaineley's voice exclaimed.

She appeared on an upper balcony dress in a large dress and crown. Next to her Chef stood covered in clanky armor and a helmet.

"This room could either be your savior or your defeat," Blaineley exclaimed. "You will have to battle an army of fighters in this arena. If you can destroy them all then you will immediately leave the maze, but the only other way out is if all of you are killed."

"Fun," Alison remarked.

"Chef, unleash the horde," Blaineley ordered.

Chef pulled on a chain that pulled up a gate. From this new entrance and army of the same armored figures Ashley and Arthur had seen emerged. With them were various lion-like creatures that seemed to be made of stone."

"Good luck," Blaineley exclaimed as she turned to leave.

The oncoming fighters each drew their weapons menacingly.

"Well, we're screwed," Gene remarked.

"Not if CorrXena has anything to say about that," Corrina announced, now wearing a revealing outfit may of leather. "Let's show them what we got!"

* * *

(Ashley)

Ashley made her way alone now. She strode with determination as she passed several turns in the maze. Eventually, the ground began to shake again.

"Ugh, what now?" she scoffed.

The ground began to split up into various different platforms. Beneath these platforms was nothing but dark abyss.

"It's going to take more than that to take me out," she declared as she hopped from platform to platform.

* * *

(Mason and Collin)

Just on the other side of the wall, Mason was carrying Collin as he walked. Collin had discovered that while the pain was still present in his leg, he could cause it to numb if he just focused on something else. The virtual reality didn't seem to be absolutely seamless. The ground started to shake again.

"Well, looks like I might get a chance to break your other leg," Mason remarked.

Collin wasn't even bothering to reply anymore. Just like with Ashley, the ground split up into platforms.

"Hm, I wonder how deep that drop is," Mason muttered. "Care to find out?"

He flipped Collin over and held him over the abyss. Again, Collin remained silent.

"Nah, that'd be too easy," Mason decided as he returned to carrying Collin over his shoulder.

Mason jumped from platform to platform, and eventually the wall disappeared. Once this happened, they were able to see Ashley hopping from platform to platform.

"How did a pair of Neanderthals like you manage to make it this far?" Ashley scoffed as she spotted the duo.

"I think the real question is, 'how did a tub of lard like you make it this far on those stubby legs?'," Mason retorted.

"That insult makes no sense, I'm obviously not a tub of lard, if I could I wouldn't be able to move and think," Ashley pointed out. "However, a Neanderthal can do those things, just very poorly, which is why my insult was far superior. Just like every else that comes out of my mouth."

Ashley and Mason continued to jump as they traded insults. However, the platforms began to become more and more spread out. Eventually, one of the jumps became too far for Ashley. She was just able to grab onto the ledge, but her grip wasn't going to last long.

"She's going to fall!" Collin cried.

"Serves her right," Mason remarked.

"Oh sure, now you have no problem hurting our teams chances," Collin scoffed.

The suddenly squirmed his way out of Mason's grip. He landed on his feet and found to his surprise that his leg was working again.

"I can walk!" he exclaimed.

Thinking this caused another jolt of pain to burst through his leg.

"Okay, try not to think about that," he winced as he dropped to the ground.

"Stop goofing around and help me," Ashley ordered.

Collin limped over to her and reached out his hand. Ashley grabbed it and pulled herself up. Mason had decided to leave behind them now and was making his way to the other end of the large abyss. Ashley narrowed her eyes and followed after him. Collin awkwardly brought up the rear with his half numb leg. Mason arrived at the other end, but Ashley caught up quickly.

"Out of my way," she exclaimed as she tossed him aside. "I'm winning that individual reward."

Ashley ran forward along the path, Mason was right behind her, and Collin still had the rear. The end of the path was in sight as a bright light. Ashley ran through the light with Mason right on her tail.

Ashley opened her eyes to find that she was back in the forest. However, a spotlight was focused on her now. Mason opened his eyes a split second later and a spotlight shone on him. A few minutes later Collin got one of his own.

"My leg!" he exclaimed. "I've never felt so relieved."

"Well, now, all of the Manic Monkeys have awoken," Blaineley noted. "There are three of you, so that means that if you want to win you'll have to hope that the Cash Cows get less than that. Currently five of them are still in the game, but anything could happen."

"Ahem, aren't you forgetting something?" Ashley demanded as she held her hand out.

"Right, for completing the challenge first, Ashley gets this individual reward," Blaineley said as she handed a small orange computer chip to Ashley.

"Um, what the hell is this?" Ashley demanded unimpressed.

"It's an advantage token," Blaineley declared. "During the next virtual challenge you may use it to give yourself an individual advantage."

"Oh, so I can use this to win myself another one of these?" Ashley remarked still unimpressed. "Fascinating."

"Hey, it may not seem like much now, but when it comes time for immunity, I think you'll find that it may be just what you need to save your team," Blaineley declared. "Now, let's wait and see if any more Cash Cows make it."

* * *

(Cash Cows)

The five contestants were frantically scrambling around the area as their enemies brutally tried to attack them. The lion creatures circled around Ken ferociously.

"Stand back, I'm an expert in anime style fighting," Ken exclaimed.

The lions seemed unconvinced and charged at him. Ken ducked just in time to have them collide with each other. Corrina meanwhile was the only one on the full offense. She swung punches and kicks at everyone she could get close to. Unfortunately, she was really doing more damage to herself then them. One of the warriors brought its axe up ready to slice her in half.

"Look out!" Gene exclaimed as he grabbed her and pulled her out of the way.

Charlie had run to the edge of the arena and was trying to avoid any confrontations. Unfortunately, the warriors hadn't lost sight of him. Cautiously he backed up. However, he ended up tripping over a box. Curiously he opened it up. It was full of various weapons.

"Hey, guys, treasure!" he exclaimed as he picked up an axe.

He used it to knock all surrounding attackers.

"Aha, time to fight back!" Ken exclaimed as he joined Charlie.

Ken helped himself to a broadsword. With a wide grin he charged at his former attackers, now his victims.

"Looks like fun," Alison remarked as she reached into the box.

She pulled out a spike flail and began swinging it around maniacally. Gene and Corrina arrived to grab whatever was left. Gene pulled out a rapier and handed a bow to Corrina.

"Do you know how to use this?" he asked.

"No," Corrina remarked as she examined it. "But I know someone who does."

She closed her eyes and with a pop her outfit suddenly changed to a green Robin Hood costume.

"How did you do that?" Gene asked in shock.

"It's a little trick I learned earlier," Corrina remarked. "What with virtual reality and all."

Corrina raised her bow and fired at several distant targets. Gene moved skillfully with his sword, stabbing it through everyone in his reach.

"I think we're going to do this," Ken exclaimed. "There's not much left."

Suddenly, Alison's flail swung right into his head. Ken instantly disappeared.

"Oopsie," Alison exclaimed. "Got a little carried away in all the fun of this thing, I guess."

There were only a few of the warriors left. Charlie swung his axe through one of the lions, while Corrina shot down two more of the soldiers. Alison continued to swing her flail in all directions. With a strike from Gene, the final warrior fell.

"We did it!" Charlie cheered.

"But we're down to half of our original size," Gene noted. "It's possible that this won't be enough."

"All we can do is hope," Corrina said.

A light began to fill the arena. When it passed, everyone was back in reality.

"Congratulations, Cash Cows," Blaineley exclaimed. "You four made it through the maze and…you have won the challenge."

The four of them cheered and high-fived one another.

"You have won the privilege of sleeping in the nice cabin whenever you finish a challenge as this team," Blaineley explained. "However, Ashley already won the individual reward, so none of you will be getting that."

"Oh, I hate that Ashley!" Alison exclaimed.

"Yes, well," Blaineley muttered. "You may reunite with the rest of your team and head to your cabin. It's getting late, and since there's no elimination tonight, you might as well get settled in."

The two teams regrouped at their cabins. The Cash Cows rejoiced at their victory, while the Manic Monkeys sighed in defeat. Mostly.

"Come on, guys, it's not that bad," Missy insisted. "We've still got each other."

"That's supposed to be a good thing?" Ashley scoffed. "This jailbird was going to leave me to fall."

"Yeah, and he broke my leg…my virtual leg," Collin added.

"No one cares about you," Ashley scoffed.

"Hey, I did save you," Collin pointed.

"So? You'd be stupid not to, I'm the most valuable member of this team," Ashley scoffed.

"Guys, guys, stop fighting!" Missy exclaimed.

"Whatever, I don't have to put up with you," Mason scoffed as he left.

"I've got some matters of my own to attend," Ashley said as she departed.

"And I…just don't want to be with you," Simone declared as she dragged Willow away.

"I feel that I too should leave," Kyle declared. "Not for any particular reason, but I can see that the male population is already three times as big as the female in this crowd."

Ashley walked over to the Cash Cow side. She spotted Kitty and dragged her aside.

"We need to talk," Ashley said.

"About what?" Kitty asked.

"Did you blab to anyone about our alliance?" Ashley asked.

"What? No, of course not, that's ridiculous," Kitty exclaimed.

"Well," Ashley said as she pulled out her phone, "according to your blog…"

"No!" Kitty exclaimed. "Don't look at my blog it…wouldn't interest you."

" 'Just accidentally told Zola about my alliance with Ashley'," Ashley read. " 'I wonder if this is one of those big mistakes that gets people eliminated or if it's just a little thing. Better not tell Ashley, just to be safe. PS Please subscribe.'"

"I can explain!" Kitty said nervously.

"Kitty, you're fired from my alliance," Ashley declared.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ashley-**That was the best move for me. Kitty was not the ally I wanted, she would only cause me trouble. I'll find someone else.

**Kitty-**I just lost my first alliance…I should probably feel bad about this, but all I feel is relief.

**Missy-**What is wrong with my team? I'm trying to spread a little positivity like the nice girl I am, and they all ignore me. I guess I'm just not trying hard enough.

* * *

(Manic Monkeys' Cabin)

"Ah!" Kyle cried out as if he had had a heart attack. "This cabin is a disaster. The bedsheets aren't folded uniformly, some of the windows are broken, but some are solid, this crack trailing along the floor stops several centimeters past the exact middle."

The cabin indeed was a wreck, the other campers could agree. The eights beds all looked scrawny as if they might collapse under the slightest weight. The floor bumped and dipped and different points. A cold draft seemed to fill the room despite the fact that the weather was quite mild outside.

"Well, this sucks," Simone remarked.

"It's better than prison at least," Mason commented.

"Oh right, you just have to remind us that your some hardened criminal," Simone scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"And this is coming from the girl who came here in a cheerleader outfit," Mason retorted.

"Okay, people, I know things look bad, but we can work past this with the power of friendship," Missy exclaimed. "Now let's all form a friendship circle."

"I'm going to pass," Simone declared.

"Come on, Simone, give it a shot," Willow said as she pulled her down to the ground.

Collin sat down and pulled himself close to Missy. Arthur sat on the other side of him.

"There's no way you're getting me into this," Mason declared as he sat down on a bed.

"Me neither," Ashley added. "I have no time to waste on trivial activities."

"Fine, but you don't know what you're missing," Missy declared.

"I will join," Kyle declared. "But only because—"

"We know you're stupid obsession with balance," Simone interrupted. "Just sit down and let's get this over with."

"Well, to start, how about we all go around the circle and tell everyone our names and something that makes us unique?" Missy suggested.

"Oh kill me now," Simone groaned.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Willow-**I don't want to force Simone to do anything she doesn't want to do, but I think that she's really going to miss out on making friends if she keeps acting the way she does. I think she's just overreacting a bit to Missy. And believe me, I know a lot about overreacting.

**Missy-**When you have a mean person, the nice thing to do is to make them just as nice as you are. However, if we can't reach that level soon, the only other option will be to vote them out. I know it may sound mean, but sometimes you have to make a sacrifice for the good of your team.

**Simone-**Always at school I'm the cheerleader who's at the bottom of the pyramid. I'm the one who has to suck up to the head cheerleaders if I want to survive on that squad. Why is it fair that I have to put up with that exact same kind of crap with Missy now? This was supposed to be _my_ summer.

**Mason-**I think I consider today to be pretty productive. I've taught Collin to be terrified of me, and I think he'll spread the word. Pretty soon, I'll have them all right where I want them. I just wish that Missy girl would show a little weakness, she just keeps on going with that stupid smile.

* * *

(Cash Cows' Cabin)

This cabin, while not luxurious, had everything that the other cabin lacked. The windows worked properly, the beds had comfy pillows and blanks, and there weren't any signs of disrepair.

"Look, we got a basket of complimentary muffins," Charlie exclaimed as he held up a basket.

"Wow, these are too good to be Chef's cooking," Chance remarked as he took a bite of one of the muffins.

"That's because they're not," Kitty pointed out as she held up a muffin that was marked, 'The Muffin Factory.'

"Looks like there's another room on this side," Gene noted. "One for girls and one for guys I'm guessing."

"Oh great, I have to share a room with a future murderer," Zola groaned.

"Why only future?" Alison asked. "I could be a murderer; you'd have no way of knowing."

"Yep, I ain't getting any sleep tonight," Zola sighed.

Kitty, Alison, Corrina, and Zola all entered the second room and prepared to go to sleep.

"Well, I suppose the rest of us should get some sleep as well," Ken exclaimed. "We recharge our batteries for the next challenge."

As Ken began to undress, Chance found himself staring at him. He quickly looked away and hopped over to another bed. Ken didn't notice, but Gene did.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**Chance, you are not very good at hiding your secret…I think I'll keep this in my back pocket.

**Chance-**I just noticed that Ken had something on his chest…it was probably just a scar or some dirt; I don't even know why I was paying attention to it. It was probably nothing!

**Zola-**Look at me, I should be criticizing all the faux-pas in this room, but I can't think straight with that nutso here. If you heard some of the things she said, you'd feel the same way.

* * *

(Conclusion)

Blaineley stood on the Dock of Shame now.

"Well, that concludes the first full day of Total Drama Switcheroo," she declared. "We saw enemies made, we saw friendships formed, we even saw one alliance fall apart already. That's got to be the most short-lived alliance in history. Anyways, what will tomorrow bring? Will it be Cows versus Monkeys again, or will we go back to Stars versus Fighters? Will we get to try out the virtual machine again, or will it be something a little more down to earth? And most importantly, will somebody go home?"

Chef emerged from the forest with a large squirming sack.

"Where have you been all this time?" Blaineley demanded.

"Oh, just taking care of some unfinished business," Chef cackled.

"You'll never get rid of Izzy!" the sack shouted.

"Oh yes I will," Chef chuckled as he tossed her into a catapult and launched her into the lake. "Good riddance."

"Well, now, on that note," Blaineley wrapped out, "be sure to come back for the next episode of Total…Drama…Switcheroo!"

_Author's Note: Wow, this chapter ended up pretty long. I wasn't planning it that way, but somehow it ended up being the longest chapter I've ever written._


	3. Imperfect Dark

Blaineley, with a smug look on her face, stood on the Dock of Shame.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Switcheroo," Blaineley greeted. "Last time we formed-not two-but four teams. However, the twist was that the sixteen campers would switch between the two teams depending on what the flag colour was."

"On top of that," Chef added as he joined Blaineley on the dock, "the challenge could either be reward or immunity, virtual or real."

"Chef, stop cutting into my screentime," Blaineley ordered. "Anyways, we had a reality challenge that the Shooting Stars won, but then we had a virtual challenge which the Cash Cows won. Leaving the Fierce Fighters or the Manic Monkeys with the rundown cabin, depending on what team they're currently on."

"And that stuck up know-it-all, Ashley, won herself an individual advantage," Chef explained.

"I was just getting to that, Chef," Blaineley grumbled. "As I was saying, alliances were formed, such as Simone and Willow, with Kyle clinging on the outside, or Alison and Mason with their intention to make everyone as miserable as possible. However, Missy declared that she would not allow alliances on her team."

"That girl's got a screw loose," Chef muttered, "but then again, that describes half of these kids."

"Alliances weren't the only things formed, enemies were made as well," Blaineley continued. "Mason 'killed' Missy in the challenge and spent the rest of it tormenting Collin. It's a good thing it was in virtual reality."

"Yeah, we'd be in serious trouble if that Collin kid got hurt," Chef remarked.

"Tell me about it, we might even have to eliminate Mason and he's already bringing in the drama," Blaineley said. "But no need to worry because it was all virtual and no damage was done. So, today we've got another challenge. What will the teams be? Where will it take place? And will someone go home?"

"Find out right now on Total Drama Switcheroo," Chef concluded.

"And for the last time, Chef, this is my show so stop trying to steal my spotlight," Blaineley ordered.

"Hey, get your head in check lady, I'm not your cook anymore, I'm your cohost," Chef declared.

"I have got to get that contract revised," Blaineley growled.

"Um, excuse me?" Mr. Mint muttered as he stepped onto the dock.

"Oh, what now?!" Blaineley snapped.

"Well, it's just…that…it's come to my attention that…if both of you are hosting," Mr. Mint stuttered, "then who's going to cook?"

Blaineley and Chef shot worried glances at each other.

"Oh dear," Mr. Mint sighed.

* * *

(**Theme Song**)

(The camera shows the island before zooming in on the dock.)

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine._

(Blaineley and Chef are both standing on the dock, but soon get into a slapping fight.)

_You guys are on my mind._

(The camera zooms over the flag pole which Corrina is climbing.)

_You asked me what I wanted to be._

(A flag comes out and knocks Corrina to the ground.)

_And now I think the answer is plain to see._

(The camera moves into the forest where Ken and Chance are climbing a mountain.)

_I wanna be famous._

(Chance slips, but Ken grabs him. The two smile at each other.)

_I wanna live close to the sun._

(Back at the cabins, Charlie exits and Missy hops on his back. The flag changes and he runs over to join Alison. The two girls glare at each other.)

_Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won._

(In the forest Kyle is organizing some rocks.)

_Everything to prove nothing in my way._

(Mason kicks them out of order and grins scornfully.)

_I'll get there one day._

(The screen flashes and turns into a fantasy world. Kitty, in a futuristic outfit and with a ray gun, Collin, in medieval armor and a shield, and Ashley, in a wizard's robe, are all running frantically.)

'_Cause I wanna be famous._

(Back in reality Simone is standing at the dock with a smug look on her face.)

_Na na na na na na na na na!_

(Willow takes her pompoms from her and begins swinging them about gleefully.)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous._

(As Willow finishes her cheer, the scene fast forwards to night. Gene is seen standing at the edge of the dock with a malicious grin on his face.)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous._

(Zola joins the rest of the campers sitting around a campfire. She sits down next to Arthur. As the whistling tune plays, Arthur's invention explodes and covers Zola in soot. She glares at Arthur who waves his hands apologetically.)

* * *

(Cash Cows' Cabin)

Kitty woke up in her comfy bed. She reached for her glasses, and took off her night retainer. As she got up, she realized that something was different about the room. New wallpaper had been put up, various rugs had been set up, and currently Zola was putting up new curtains.

"Wow, have you been working on all of this?" Kitty exclaimed.

"That's right," Zola said proudly. "This room was pretty disastrous and I took up my responsibility to fix that."

"Well, it looks nice," Kitty complimented, "but didn't you miss sleep."

"Oh no, there was no way I was going to sleep with that little creep in this room," Zola exclaimed. "I just had to keep busy. And don't worry, as long as I got ma' coffee I'll be fine."

Zola pulled out a thermos and took a drink.

"Ew, somebody ruined the room!" Alison cried as she got out of bed.

"Ruined? Even you should be able to see that this is an improvement," Zola scoffed.

"It's hideous, you really need to work on your sense of style," Alison remarked. "But don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to do that as you're going to be voted out first. Uwee hee hee."

"Oh, we'll see about that," Zola declared.

Over in the boys' side, Chance got up and got dressed, only to realize that Ken was already up and heading out the door. Curious, he followed after him.

"Hey, where you going?" Chance asked as he caught up with his friend.

"Oh, I just wanted check out the forest," Ken answered. "We're going to be getting a lot of time on challenges, but we might not get as much to just enjoy the scenery."

"I see," Chance replied. "That's a good idea."

"Come on, let's go for a quick walk," Ken suggested. "We probably have time before breakfast."

The two of them began to pace through the forest.

"So, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" Ken suggested.

"Eh, not much to tell," Chance said with a shrug. "I'm an ordinary guy with an ordinary life and nothing unique about me whatsoever."

"Oh, I don't believe that," Ken replied with a smile. "Everyone's got something that makes them unique."

"Nope, not me, I'm 100 percent perfectly normal," Chance declared. "But you sure seem like an interesting guy, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, as you've probably guessed, I'm a big fan of movies and comics," Ken replied. "My life dream is to become a cartoonist but—"

Suddenly a net came down over Ken.

"What the?" Chance exclaimed as he backed up.

"Tada! Hunter Corrina has caught her prey!" Corrina exclaimed from the tree.

Today she was wearing a plaid shirt and a racoon hat.

"Oh, hey Corrina," Chance greeted.

"Good morning, boys," Corrina laughed as she climbed down the tree.

"Mind letting me out of here?" Ken asked.

"No problem," Corrina replied as she pulled out a knife and caught the net. "But you gotta admit, that was a pretty impressive catch."

"Maybe, but I'd rather not be a trophy on someone's wall," Ken remarked with a smile.

"So, boys, are you ready to win another challenge today?" Corrina asked.

"Let's hope so," Chance said. "I'd hate to have to vote anybody off so soon."

* * *

(Manic Monkeys' Cabin)

"Wakey, wakey, everyone!" Missy exclaimed. "It's time to get up for another wondrous day!"

Simone growled to herself and put a pillow over her head. Kyle, however, had already gotten up. He was currently measuring the distance between the beds.

"Hm, this won't do at all," he grumbled.

"What are you doing?" Willow asked as she got out of bed.

"These beds are unequal distance apart," Kyle declared. "I must fix this."

"I don't think it's going to make much of a difference," Willow remarked.

However, Kyle wasn't listening. Instead he was trying to push one of the beds further away. This proved to be difficult because someone was still sleeping in the bed. The someone happened to be Mason, who was not happy about being woken up. Without coming out of his blanket, he reached out his fist and whacked Kyle on the head.

"No respect for balance," Kyle grumbled as he left the bed and moved onto another one.

"Come on, everyone, it's time to get up!" Missy continued to cheer as she tapped on all the still full beds.

However, when she came to Arthur and Collin's, she found that they were already empty.

"Hey, where did the boys go?" Missy asked.

"Oh, I think I heard them get up and leave earlier this morning," Willow answered.

"That's too bad, they're going to miss my usual morning routine of jubilation," Missy sighed.

"Okay, sounds lame, I'm out of here," Simone exclaimed as she hopped out of bed and tried to leave.

"You're not going anywhere," Missy said as she stopped her. "If we're going to work as a team, then that means that we're going to have to do everything together."

"Come on, Simone, it can't be that bad," Willow added.

"I'm betting it is," Simone sighed.

"Okay, everyone, once you're up we'll start the morning but discussing all the great dreams we had last night!" Missy exclaimed.

"This is a waste of my time," Ashley grumbled as she tried to leave. "I've got more important business to attend."

"But Ashley, nothing is more important than the unity of our team," Missy protested as she stood in the doorway.

"Not to you obviously," Ashley scoffed as she shoved Missy aside, "but you seem to have the mind-span of a single cell amoeba."

"Fine, leave, but you don't know what you're missing!" Missy shouted.

"If she can leave, I'm outta here too," Mason declared.

"Nope, I'm not letting anyone else out of here," Missy exclaimed as she wedged herself in the doorway.

"Look, you don't want to mess with me," Mason threatened.

"Oh come on," Simone scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "You're all bark and no bite. If you're such a bad boy just kick her ass already."

"Hey, you know what I did to Collin," Mason shot back. "Does that sound like the work of some wimp?"

"Oh boo hoo, you hurt a kid in virtual reality," Simone scoffed. "That's like the equivalent of beating someone in a video game."

"You know what? You people aren't even worth my effort," Mason remarked as he returned to his bed.

"Good, now let's begin the jubilation!" Missy exclaimed.

Outside, Arthur and Collin were talking.

"So, what is it you wanted to show me?" Collin asked.

"I've been working on something that I think you will find quite interesting," Arthur replied. "Behold!"

He held up a large disc with various buttons on it.

"Cool…what does it do?" Collin asked.

"It's a forcefield generator," Arthur declared. "So, if you run into any bullies, you just push this button and…"

With a push of the button, the disc emitted a translucent blue wall around the boys.

"Awesome!" Collin exclaimed. "This would be so useful…"

Collin tried putting his hand against the wall, and it slid right through. He then fell right through it.

"…if it actually worked," Collin sighed.

"Okay, the density modifier is still in progress," Arthur admitted. "But that's a minor detail."

"Arthur, your boss requires your time," Ashley declared as she marched over to them. "Did you finally invent something useful?"

"Yes!" Arthur exclaimed. "No, not really."

"And why are you talking with this inferior doofus?" Ashley demanded. "In fact, don't answer that, I can't stand hearing you talk. You there, freckle face, you're a part of my alliance now."

"Um," Collin tried to say.

"I said don't talk," Ashley snapped. "Here's how it works, I tell you what to do and you do it. Simple enough for you feeble brain? Good. Now, get out of my sight."

"Well, actually," Arthur said, "we were here first—"

"What did I tell you about the talking?!" Ashley snapped. "I said leave!"

Arthur sighed as he and Collin left Ashley behind.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Great, my one true ally is taking sides with Missy. This is just like high school all over again, no one ever wants to be friends with the bottom cheerleader, it's only the head cheerleader that people like. Well, what does she have that I don't!

**Mason-**I don't get it. I've managed to get Collin terrified of me, but no one else even cares. I hope we have another virtual challenge, that way I can really show Missy what I can do.

**Ashley-**There, I've got a three person alliance now. If we got to elimination in this team, I think I'm in a pretty good position.

* * *

"Attention, campers!" Blaineley shouted through a megaphone. "Gather around the flag pole to see what today will bring."

Chef pulled out a remote and pushed a button. All the flags returned inside the pole. Chef pushed the button again and a red flag came out.

"You are back to the original teams," Blaineley announced. "It's Shooting Stars versus Fierce Fighters today."

Chef pushed the button again and a purple flag came out.

"The challenge will once again be virtual," Blaineley declared. "And…"

Chef pushed the button a final time and a black flag came out.

"You will be fighting for immunity," Blaineley declared. "Whoever loses this challenge will have to vote someone out. And that someone will become the first player eliminated from Total Drama Switcheroo, not a role to be proud of."

"But first we've got breakfast to get to," Chef declared as pointed to the Mess Hall that was a small distance away.

"Aw man, I am not looking forward to eating Chef's slop," Simone groaned.

"My food is not slop!" Chef barked. "And also, I'm not cooking anymore."

"Then who is?" Gene asked.

"Why don't you go find out?" Blaineley suggested.

The sixteen kids walked over to the Mess Hall and entered. There were two large tables set up inside the cabin. A muscular boy wearing a green shirt with a D on it stood behind the counter.

"Hey, everyone, I'm DJ," he greeted.

"Hey, you're from the first season," Ken exclaimed.

"That's right," Blaineley said. "DJ was kind enough to accept our offer to work for Chef without pay."

"Just so long as I don't have to do anymore of those challenges," DJ remarked as he shuddered. "Now, who wants some breakfast?"

The Shooting Stars and Fierce Fighters each sat down on the different tables. DJ brought out pancakes, cereal, and fruit to each of the tables.

"Yay, I get to see my old friends again!" Missy exclaimed as she looked around at her team. "Don't tell the others I said this, but I don't think my other team is as nice as yours."

"Well, we're happy to see you too, Missy," Chance replied.

"Some of us are less than happy," Ashley remarked as she glared at Charlie.

Over on the Fierce Fighters' table, Mason had sat down across from Collin. He smirked maliciously at the other boy. Collin just kept his eyes down. As he reached for his cereal, Mason kicked the table, causing it to spill all over his clothes.

"Oh that's real mature," Simone scoffed sarcastically. "And it's totally convinced me you're such a bad boy. What'd you do to get arrested, spill juice on a judge?"

"Yeah, and you don't even like Twilight," Willow added.

"Hey, what are you going to do about?" Mason remarked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe vote you out," Simone suggested.

"No, no, no!" Alison exclaimed. "Don't be ridiculous. Zola needs to go. Did you see what she did to our cabin? She wrecked it!"

"Hey, don't you talk that way about ma' style," Zola snapped.

The two girls just glared at each other as they ate their breakfast.

"It's good to be back together," Gene remarked unenthusiastically.

As the two teams finished their breakfast, Blaineley re-entered the room.

"Okay, everyone," she greeted, "we're just starting up the virtual reality machine. You have the rest of your time to do what you like. But don't go far, the challenge will be starting soon."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ashley-**Great, I'm back to square one on this team. Well, this time I'd better find a competent ally…pfft, not likely.

**Zola-**Hm, I think I might know who can help me with my little problem.

**Simone-**Mason is ridiculous. He acts all tough and creates problems, but he really doesn't scare me. If that's the way he wants to act, then fine, I'd be happy to send him out of here.

**Missy-**It's too bad that I have to compete against my friends now. I wish we could all be on one big team of love!

**Collin-**Today, I'm making sure I stay as far away from Mason as possible during the challenge.

* * *

(Shooting Stars)

The majority of the campers got up to leave and broke into their own groups. As they headed outside, Ashley grabbed Kyle and dragged him aside.

"Listen, you're in my alliance now," Ashley declared.

"I don't recall agreeing to that," Kyle replied.

"I just agreed for you," Ashley declared. "Look, you're not going to last long on this team. You've clearly got some serious issues and if I didn't need your vote, you would probably be one of the first people I wanted gone. But as fate would have it, you're looking like the best ally for me. So, do what I say and we can get along."

"I suppose this alliance could work," Kyle remarked. "After all, it is gender balanced."

"Which means nothing," Ashley said as she rolled her eyes. "But whatever floats your delusional boat."

Kitty glanced at Ashley with a look of irritation, before joining up with Ken, Corrina, and Chance.

"Hi guys!" she greeted. "I couldn't help but notice that the three of you have a nice alliance going."

"Well, technically we're not an alliance," Chance remarked.

"Missy's rule," Ken added.

"Yeah, I don't think she's serious about that," Kitty remarked. "And if she is, I don't think anyone else is taking it seriously. But my point is, with me on your alliance, you'd have the majority."

"We'd love to have you as a friend," Corrina exclaimed.

"Yay!" Kitty cheered. "My alliance didn't really work out so well, you see. Ashley was kind of mean and decided she didn't want me."

"Why would you align with Ashley?" Chance asked. "She's not exactly the nicest person on the team…in fact, I think she'd be a strong candidate for meanest."

"Well, I didn't exactly align with her so much as she told me that we were aligned…and then told me we weren't," Kitty explained. "But, I guess it's all for the best. Now I get to be part of a majority alliance."

"Well, like Corrina said, we're happy to have you," Ken said.

"OMG, we are totally going to rule this game!" Kitty exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Take note, followers, this is how a winner plays.

**Ken-**Wow, suddenly I feel pretty popular. And not the bad kind of popular either.

* * *

Missy and Charlie were both strolling around the Mess Hall together.

"I'm really happy that I get to be with you again," Missy said. "For some reason, they put a lot of negative people on this cast. But you're always nice to be around."

"Well, thank you," Charlie remarked. "I like you too."

"Thank you!" Missy exclaimed. "Although, really, everybody likes me, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Really? Everybody likes you?" Charlie asked in awe. "What's your secret?"

"Oh, there's no secret, silly," Missy laughed. "You just have to keep a joyous spirit up at all times. And a little sparkle wouldn't hurt either."

Charlie laughed as she tossed a handful of glitter into the air.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Missy-**As a kind an unbiased leader of my team, I can't say that anyone is my favorite…but if I _had_ to pick one, I'd say Charlie.

**Charlie-**Missy is so much fun. It's no wonder everyone loves her.

* * *

(Fierce Fighters)

"Well, talk about a crappy start to this summer," Simone grumbled. "On the Manic Monkeys we have a dilapidated cabin and a headache of a pixie girl; on the Fierce Fighters we have a dilapidated cabin and a jerk who thinks he's the original bad boy."

"Yeah, I suppose it could be better," Willow sighed. "But just think, at the end of every New Moon, is a Breaking Dawn."

"Wow, did you come up with that all on your own?" Simone asked sarcastically.

"Well, I had a little help from Ms. Stephanie Meyer," Willow replied, oblivious to the sarcasm. "She's like the best author in the whole, wide world. Did you know that she also wrote a book called The Host that—"

"I'm really not in the mood," Simone cut her off.

"Aha, I've be meaning to talk to you to," Zola exclaimed as she caught with the two girls.

"You have?" Willow asked.

"Yes," Zola said. "You see, I want to be part of your alliance."

"Okay, first of all, it's not an alliance, it's _my_ entourage," Simone declared. "And second of all, why?"

"If we team up we can get rid of all the psychos on this team," Zola explained. "Alison and Mason both need to go."

"Mason," Simone declared. "He's the one who's going to cause problems. Alison hasn't really done much yet."

"Fine, I can live with that," Zola said. "Just so long as both of them are gone one after another."

"Hm, that makes sense I guess," Simone remarked. "But this entourage is all about me, what are you bringing for that department?"

"Oh, here!" Zola scoffed as she dumped a sack at Simone's feet.

Simone opened the bag to find that it was full of clothes.

"Oh my god!" Simone exclaimed. "This is all the most premium brands in just my size! Some of these pieces haven't even been released to this country yet!"

"So do we have a deal?" Zola asked.

"Welcome to our alliance!" Simone exclaimed as she hugged Zola.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Zola-**While it is Alison I was aiming for, I'd be alright with taking out Mason too. He's made it pretty clear that he's no good.

**Simone-**Now, Zola is the kind of girl I need at my side. If this is the kind of thing she can just give away, just imagine the kind of wardrobe she has.

* * *

From a distance, Collin was using some of Arthur's binoculars, one of his successful inventions, to watch the trio of girls.

"Okay, so these are my options," he muttered. "Simone told me that she's too good for me, and if I recall the best remedy for that response is to grow a beard. Do you have any beard growth inventions?"

"It's on the drawing board still," Arthur replied.

"That's fine, there's still two others to choose from," Collin continued. "Willow seems sweet at times, but if you piss her off then she just explodes."

"So, who does that leave?" Arthur asked.

"Zola," Collin declared. "She's got a fire, but she actually seems like the best bet."

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Arthur asked.

"Come on, haven't you seen the old Total Drama series?" Collin exclaimed. "There's always some loving couples that form, and I want to be in that couple this season."

"Wasn't there some horrendous love triangle that involved heartbreak and betrayal?" Arthur asked.

"Well, yes…but that won't happen to me," Collin declared. "And I intend to win Zola over before the end of this summer."

"Or you could get voted out," Arthur pointed out.

"You're really not being supportive here," Collin replied.

"Sorry," Arthur said. "You go Collin, you can do it!"

"That's better," Collin replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Collin-**I'm not going to let a jerk like Mason ruin my goal for coming to this show. I came here to find my perfect match, and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

**Arthur-**I wish Collin the best; I've just never seen what the big deal with girls was. I'm far too busy for a relationship.

* * *

Alison and Mason had decided to stay inside the cabin.

"I can believe this," Mason grumbled. "You should have seen me; I broke that geek's leg. But I'm still not getting the fear and respect I deserve."

"I wish I _had_ seen it," Alison replied. "I can just imagine his face would look like."

"It was pretty funny," Mason replied.

"Well, just keep up the good work then," Alison replied. "And don't worry, we'll destroy the others. You and I are going to crush every single person on this island. Uwee hee hee!"

The camera zoomed out to show Gene sitting at the table with them with a mug of tea in his hands.

"Good luck with that, you two," he remarked unfazed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mason-**Since Missy isn't on this team, maybe I can go for that Simone chick. I'll show her how bad I can be.

**Alison-**Mason will be very useful for me. If he can just doing what he does best, then soon everyone is going to be in a state of misery. And when I don't need him anymore, I'll stab him in the back. Uwee hee hee!

* * *

"Let's get this challenge started," Blaineley exclaimed. "It's virtual again, so everyone can just follow me."

She distanced the two teams so they were a fair margin apart. The Fierce Fighters stood in the middle of a clearing, while the Shooting Stars were moved to the edge.

"I will explain the challenge once you have entered the virtual world," Blaineley declared.

With that she left the campers alone.

"So, what do you think it's going to be this time?" Ken asked his team.

"Hopefully not something too scary," Missy remarked.

"Don't worry, I've got enough personas to handle anything," Corrina declared.

Over on the Fierce Fighters' side, the team was having a similar discussion.

"I hope we go someplace gruesome," Alison exclaimed. "Maybe some kind of boneyard."

"Of course you would pick something without a lick of style," Zola snorted.

Before the two could continue to argue, the ground started to shake. The sky around them turned to night, and the trees disappeared. Then the ground began to sprout up. The Fierce Fighters were lifted up on a large platform. Several more platforms appeared, and a series of walls built themselves around the platform. When it was done, a towering skyscraper stood in front of the Shooting Stars. As they looked around, they realized that the entire scene had turned into an urban city.

"Welcome to your second virtual challenge," Blaineley's voice exclaimed. "In this challenge, both have different tasks. Stars, your job is to infiltrate that building, get to the center, and escape with a CD full of secret files. Fighters, you need to stop them. If you can kill all eight of the Stars before they complete their mission, then you will win immunity."

"And then there's the matter of the individual advantage," Chef's voice added.

"Leave the announcing to me, Chef," Blaineley grumbled. "Ahem, yes, Ashley, you have an individual advantage. If you'll just take out your advantage token…"

Ashley reached into her pocket. However, it wasn't the chip that she had held before. Now she was holding a large, glowing, orange pill.

"If you crush that capsule in your hand, it will give you a random advantage," Blaineley declared. "However, you can only use it once."

"Well then obviously I'm going to save it for when I actually need it," Ashley declared. "I sincerely doubt such an occasion will ever occur though."

"Whatever," Blaineley remarked. "Do you all understand? Then begin!"

"Woohoo, look at me, I'm 00 Corrina!" Corrina exclaimed in a tuxedo and with a gun in hand.

She frowned however, when she realized that the virtual reality machine had given them all suits just like hers.

"Aw, it's no fun if everyone is doing it," Corrina sighed. "So, that's why I'll be…"

She snapped her fingers and her suit became bright blue and striped.

"Corrina Powers!" she announced.

"Okay, guys, we're going to need to take a multi-pronged attack," Ken began to explain.

"Good idea, Ken!" Missy exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're on our team."

"Er, thanks," Ken replied. "Anyways, I think we should send a small group up front to distract the others. Then we'll send another small group around back to see if they can sneak in through there. Finally, our biggest group will see if there's some ventilation system that we can get through. That'll be our main attack force."

"So, who will be in each group?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I want to be with you," Missy said as she latched onto Charlie.

"I like that plan," Charlie replied.

"You two can be the distraction," Ashley declared. "Because that's all you're good for."

"I think the four of us should be the main attack group," Kitty suggested as she waved her hand around Ken, Chance, and Corrina.

"And that leaves me with Kyle," Ashley declared.

"Great, does anyone have any concerns?" Ken asked.

"Yes, I do," Kyle declared. "I don't like the idea of having teams of varying sizes. If I want to succeed each team should—"

"Let's go, we're wasting time," Ashley declared as she dragged Kyle around to the back.

As Missy and Charlie headed to the front of the building, Chance remarked, "So, now we just need to find another way in."

"Right, we'll have to just keep a keen eye open," Ken declared. "It may take a bit of time—"

"Found it!" Corrina exclaimed, having already began scaling the building. "There's a human sized vent with poorly made screws."

"Wow, just our luck," Kitty remarked.

"I figured we'd find something sooner or later," Ken declared. "There's always one in the movies, after all."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**With Ken's smarts, Corrina's skills, and my strategy, this alliance is completely unstoppable...Hm, I feel like I've forgotten someone.

**Ashley-**If I play my cards right, I may end up with my own collection of advantage tokens, and then when I get to the finale, I'll play them all at once.

* * *

(Fierce Fighters)

The group found themselves in a sterile laboratory. They were several stories up in the air and they could look down at the others through the windows. Each of them had also been given their own tuxedos and guns. In the center of the room was a glowing desk with a single CD on it.

"Alrighty, team, it's time to win!" Alison exclaimed.

"Well, if we're going to do that, then we're going to have to spread out over the building," Simone said. "There's probably several ways to get through here and we need to make sure that we have the whole place covered."

"Sounds good," Gene said. "Let's go."

"Um, maybe I should stay behind," Arthur suggested. "You see, I've been thinking, maybe in the virtual world I can get my technology to work. And if that's the case, then I could set some traps around the room."

"Just so long as you make sure they work," Simone declared firmly.

"Heh, well, I'll do what I can," Arthur replied.

Everyone else left the room and began pacing through the halls. Willow was sure to stick with Simone, and Collin spotted Zola and decided to follow after her.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Arthur-**I really hopes this works. Even if it's not real, it'll be nice to see some of my inventions actually do what they're supposed to.

**Mason-**Well, looks like I won't get a chance to torture anyone on my team, but any of the others had better be afraid when they see me coming. Especially Missy.

**Collin-**If I run into Mason again, I don't care if he is on my team, I will shoot him before he gets close.

* * *

(Missy and Charlie)

The duo walked through a hallway. Charlie had his gun held outwards, but Missy was just skipping merrily.

"Um, maybe I'm just a little confused, but shouldn't you be a little more worried?" Charlie asked.

"Oh I've got nothing to worry about," Missy exclaimed. "We're just the distractions right, and even if we do run into anyone, you'll protect me, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll try," Charlie replied.

"You're so much better than my last bodyguard," Missy exclaimed. "I don't think he even cared about my safety."

The two climbed a flight of stairs and came to an identical hallway.

"Whoa, this could get confusing," Charlie remarked.

"Don't worry, we'll just keep following through and see where it leads up," Missy replied.

The two continued to walk and eventually passed an elevator. With a ping, it stopped and opened up. Simone and Willow stepped out with their guns drawn.

"Aha! Gotcha!" Simone exclaimed as she fired.

Missy and Charlie quickly rolled to the side and avoided the blasts.

"Ooh, good shot, bestie," Willow exclaimed.

"Not now," Simone growled as she continued to fire.

Charlie began retaliating. He fired several times, but Simone was able to skillfully dodge.

"Let's get out of here," Missy exclaimed as she ran down the hallway.

"You're not getting away from me," Simone shouted as she chased after them.

Willow had started to fire too now. Despite the moving target, she managed to hit Missy in the leg.

"Ayee!" Missy cried as she fell to the ground.

Simone was gaining on her now and she had her gun ready to fire.

"Missy, why aren't you using your gun?" Charlie asked.

"I don't believe in using violence," Missy declared as she clutched her leg.

"Are you seriously for real?" Simone snorted before shooting Missy in the chest.

She instantly disappeared. Charlie had used this time to keep running though. He had reached the end of the hallway which led to a downward staircase. He slid down the railing and ran to the next hallway.

"Quick, he's getting away!" Willow exclaimed as she hurried after the boy.

When Simone and Willow arrived at the hallway, though, they just found a series of doors.

"Well, he went through one of these," Simone remarked. "We'd might as well starting searching."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Missy-**Wow, I was the first one out in the last two challenges. That's the kind of thing that's would be sure to deplete your self-esteem…if I didn't have limitless amounts of self-esteem!

**Simone-**Does that Missy girl seriously think that she's making it anywhere in this game? At least she's not on my team today.

**Charlie-**I hope Missy isn't too mad at me. I promised to protect her and I let her down. Maybe if I win the challenge that'll make her feel better.

* * *

(Collin and Zola)

"Hey, Zola, wait up," Collin called as he rushed after the girl.

"What do you want?" Zola asked.

"I just thought that we might stick together," Collin suggested. "You know, in case you needed a hand."

"Are you trying to tell me that I need a man to protect me?" Zola demanded.

"No!" Collin exclaimed defensively. "But…if you do, I'm right here."

Zola just rolled her eyes and kept walking, not looking back.

"Okay, new tactic," Collin whispered to himself.

He rushed back to catch up with Zola and exclaimed, "I love your sense of fashion. It's very…fashionable."

"You're going to have to try harder than that," Zola remarked.

"Okay, um…I love your hair-beady thing," Collin said. "It's very…uh, interesting."

"Here's a tip, hon, compliments only work when you mean them," Zola said dryly.

"Noted," Collin exclaimed enthusiastically.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Zola-**I really don't got time for this. We have a challenge to win, and I'm not gonna throw it even if I want that little freak gone. As soon as I do that, it'll be way too easy to vote me out.

**Collin-**I think I'm making good progress on her.

* * *

(Ashley and Kyle)

The duo had gone around to the back of the building where they had found a door. Ashley tried it, and to her surprise it opened easily. The two of them entered the building and found themselves in a large storage room. Several boxes were strewn all over the dank room.

"Well, this place is a mess," Ashley remarked.

"I'll say," Kyle sniffed. "Look, they've got nails and screws in the same box. What were they thinking? Can you imagine how irritating it must be if you're trying to find a nail and only grab a screw?"

"While we're alone, let's talk strategy," Ashley suggested. "I think that there's a very weak chance that we're actually going to lose, but if we do, then I want Charlie gone."

"I can work with that," Kyle agreed. "Just so long as we vote out a girl next time."

"Fine, whatever," Ashley grunted.

The two were headed towards a thin set of stairs. It led to a catwalk then connected to a door. However, before they reached the stairs, Zola and Collin emerged from the door.

"Aha!" Zola exclaimed as she pulled out her gun and began to fire.

Kyle and Ashley both dived in different directions. Collin pulled his gun as well and the two Fighters firing down at their targets.

"We got the advantage," Zola exclaimed. "We have the upper level."

"Fight back!" Ashley ordered as she began to shoot upwards.

Kyle joined her, but Zola and Collin were able to avoid the shots. With another downward attack, Kyle was hit in the chest.

"Oh!" he cried before disappearing.

"And you're next!" Zola exclaimed as she fired at Ashley.

Ashley thought fast and ducked behind a large crate.

"Come on, we can cut her off," Collin suggested as they walked along the catwalk.

Ashley sighed as she pulled out the orange capsule in her pocket.

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures," she remarked as she crushed in her hand.

The orange dust it created swarmed around her gun. It started to glow, and when the light vanished, she was holding a futuristic bazooka.

"Now, this is more like it," Ashley declared as she pointed it upwards.

Zola had arrived on the other side and was about to fire at Ashley, but Ashley shot first. A bright stream shot out of the cannon. When it hit Zola she burst into flames and disappeared.

"Yikes!" Collin exclaimed. "I'm getting out of here!"

"Oh no, you're not," Ashley retorted as she fired at him.

Collin ducked his head and the deadly stream flew right over him. It hit the hall and burst into a flurry of flames. Ashley fired twice more after Collin, but he managed to reach the door and shut it behind him.

"Fine, you're no threat to me," Ashley scoffed as she climbed the steps.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ashley-**I didn't want to have to waste my advantage so soon, but it was necessary. And this way I can't possibly lose the challenge.

* * *

(Willow and Simone)

The two girls had gone through door after door, hallway after hallway, staircase after staircase, and still hadn't caught up with Charlie.

"Looks like we might have lost him," Willow sighed.

"He can't be too far," Simone declared. "Maybe the two of us should split up. If he's on this floor, maybe we can double-team him."

"Okay, but be careful, bestie," Willow cautioned.

The two of them walked in different directions. Willow reached a door and opened it. She was going to close it, when she thought she heard a noise coming from it. Curiously, she walked inside. There didn't seem to be anyone inside, but she could still hear the sound of movement. It seemed to be coming from the ceiling, so she looked up. She saw a large vent hanging from the top of the room. Suddenly, Ken fell through the vent. Chance fell out on top of him, and Kitty crashed down in front of the two.

"Eep!" Willow exclaimed as she nervously fumbled for her gone.

Luckily for her, the others were still stunned from the fall and she had time to raise her weapon. However, before she could fire, Corrina landed gracefully in front of the three.

"Bang!" she exclaimed as she fired at Willow.

She hit Willow right through the stomach, and the girl vanished.

"Good shot, Corrina," Chance praised as he got up.

"I'm thinking we should go on foot from now on," Ken suggested. "We've got be close."

The four of them left the room and began to carefully sneak through the hallway. Corrina's ear caught the sound of a door opening behind them.

"Look out!" she exclaimed as she kicked Kitty against the wall.

A shot hit the wall, right where Kitty would have been standing. Gene had emerged from one of the rooms and was the one who had fired. Now that he had been spotted, though, the others had a chance to retaliate. Gene soon realized that he was outnumbered and ran back inside the room.

"Just leave him to me," Corrina said. "The rest of you finish the challenge."

"Will do," Kitty exclaimed.

With that Corrina chased after Gene. The boy already had a head-start on her and was running down a flight of stairs. Corrina didn't let him leave her sight, though.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**Gene may have been my teammate last challenge, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let him get away with that.

**Kitty-**You know those secret agents you get shot at every day of their life? Yeah, I'm basically living that life right now. I know you already worship me, but now you can even more.

* * *

(Arthur)

Arthur had strewn out all of his bits of machinery. He inspected each of them intently.

"Let's see, if I just turn this like so," he muttered to himself. "And maybe I can attach this…"

He grabbed several more pieces and put them together.

"Now, what can I do with this?" he asked himself.

Inspiration struck as he positioned it in the corner of the room.

"And now if I just put another one of those on the opposite side," he said to himself. "And maybe add some wiring…perfect!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Arthur-**If my plan works, I may just win the challenge for my team. Of course, I hope I don't have that much responsibility, because if I blow it, well…that could be bad news for me.

* * *

(Ken, Chance, and Kitty)

As the trio walked, they decided to break the silence with a little conversation.

"So, how have you guys found your stay here so far?" Kitty asked.

"So far it's been pretty fun," Chance remarked.

"This virtual technology thing is pretty cool," Ken added.

"But there are also seems to be some pretty nasty people here as well," Chance sighed.

"Oh, tell me about it," Kitty said as she rolled her eyes. "That Ashley person is just terrible."

"You mean the one you were aligned with?" Ken asked.

"Well, yeah, but she's still terrible," Kitty exclaimed. "She treats everyone like garbage, and is constantly talking about how great she is. I'm just so fed up with her."

"At least she's not with us right now," Chance said.

The three of them came to a door and opened it up. To their surprise, the room was nearly pitch black.

"Where's the light-switch?" Kitty exclaimed as they stepped inside.

Once they were all inside, the door slammed shut.

"Okay, that's weird," Chance remarked.

"Uwee hee hee!" someone laughed in the darkness.

Quickly, the three pulled out their weapons. They fired in all directions, not knowing where the laughter had come from.

"Do you think we got her?" Ken asked.

"Uwee hee hee!" came the response.

"Ooh!" Ken exclaimed in pain.

"Ken!?" Kitty cried.

"He's gone!" Chance exclaimed.

The two began to frantically move throughout the room, firing in all directions. However, they could never be sure if they hit their target or not.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**(shudders) That Alison girls is creepy.

* * *

(Gene)

Gene didn't look back as he tried to lose Corrina. Corrina, however, wasn't giving up on him. Gene slid through a hallway and grabbed the nearest door. He found another staircase and hopped down it. At the bottom, he found himself in another large storage room. There was no clear exit except from the door he came in through. Gene entered and looked around from the center of the room. He could see that there was a passage that went over the room, but it seemed inaccessible from his position. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the door.

"Fine, I can take you," Gene declared.

"Maybe," Corrina exclaimed without entering, "but can you take…Karate Corrina!"

She entered the room where a white robe with a black belt tied around her waist. Gene fired and she rolled to the side.

"Hiya!" she exclaimed as she began to fire at Gene.

Gene stepped from side to side while firing back at her. The two of them moved around the room with neither of them getting a hit in. From the top passage, Charlie carefully crossed.

"Hi, guys!" he called as he looked down at them.

"Hi," Corrina replied as flipped to avoid a shot from Gene.

"Yeah, hi," Gene grunted while trying to get a good shot at Corrina.

"Well, bye," Charlie said as he left the room and continued on his path.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**Corrina has already proven to be quite the powerhouse in these kinds of challenges, which was why I had to keep her distracted. With her busy, I think the others have a better shot at winning.

* * *

(Collin)

Collin ran frantically through the building as Ashley followed on his tail. With each shot she fired, part of the wall exploded into flame. He didn't dare to turn around and fight, he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance. In his sprint, he ended up slamming right into someone turning a corner.

"Well, look who it is," Mason remarked as he looked down at Collin.

"Quick, run, there's an angry girl with a bazooka on the warpath!" Collin exclaimed.

"Uh, what?" Mason asked.

Suddenly a stream of light hit the ceiling above him and burst into flames.

"Ah, I see," Mason noted. "Well, I guess I can't torture you today."

Collin was about to run past him, when Mason pulled him back.

"But I can still use you as my own shield," Mason declared as he tossed Collin back towards Ashley.

Mason took off, but Collin had stumbled to the ground.

"Found you," Ashley said as she pointed her gun at Collin and fired.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Collin-**Well, I suppose it could always be worse.

* * *

(Kitty and Chance)

The two continued to fumble through the dark. Chance tried to focus his eyes. He thought he spotted some movement and began to fire. He stopped, but he saw someone moving on the other side of him now.

"Oof!" Kitty exclaimed as she stumbled over a desk.

"Kitty?" Chance exclaimed.

"Uwee hee hee!" Alison giggled as she shot Chance in the back.

Kitty now had a bit of protection as she hid behind the desk, but it wouldn't do much if she couldn't see her attacker. However, an idea struck her. She reached into pocket as fast as she could. She heard to sound of someone approaching. She pulled out her phone and flipped it open and shined a light around her. To her shock, Alison was standing right over her.

"Ah! My eyes!" Alison cried as Kitty shined the light in her direction.

"Take this!" Kitty exclaimed as she kicked Alison with all her strength.

Alison stumbled backwards and ended up falling through a closed window. Kitty looked out to see her falling down many stories.

"Oh, that had to hurt," Kitty remarked. "Now to find a light switch."

She managed to find her away around the room and turn on the lights. From there she was able to exit and continued on her course.

* * *

(Simone)

Simone had given up on searching for Charlie. She had decided to her best bet would be to just return to the laboratory and wait for him to show up there. She entered an elevator and ascended back up to the top floor. Once she arrived as she exited and walked over to the door.

She was about to open it when someone exclaimed, "Out of my way!"

Simone turned to see Ashley, but only for a split-second. After that all she saw was a bright light, then she disappeared.

"Time to win this challenge," Ashley said to herself as she opened the door.

From inside, Arthur had heard what was happening. He had quickly dropped what he was doing, and hid underneath a desk.

He pulled out a remote and whispered, "Please work."

Ashley entered and easily spotted the disc. She headed straight for it.

"Come on, come on, work," Arthur pleaded as he pushed the button on his remote over and over again.

Nothing happened. Ashley grabbed the disc and turned to leave.

"Work!" Arthur cried as he slammed the remote against the wall.

Ashley was just about to leave, when suddenly a series of red beams began to fill the room in a crisscross pattern.

"What?" she exclaimed.

Then one pierced right through her.

"No!" she cried.

Just before she disappeared, she tossed the disc outside of the room.

"It worked, it worked!" Arthur cheered.

He pushed the button again and the lasers disappeared. He then headed out to grab the disc. However, someone else beat him to it.

"Cool, I found it!" Charlie exclaimed as he picked up the disc.

"No, stop!" Arthur exclaimed.

It was only then that he realized he had left his gun inside of the room. Charlie seized the opportunity and ran back the way he came. He headed straight for the staircases as he made his way back to the ground floor.

"Quick, someone stop Charlie!" Arthur cried. "He has the disc!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Arthur-**Well, even if it didn't work perfectly, I'm still pretty impressed with my work.

* * *

As Charlie ran through the building, others soon heard Arthur's cry. Mason clutched his gun as he tried to make his way to the source of the sound. Further along the hallway, Kitty heard the same cry and eagerly picked up the pace. Both of them were moving quickly, so when they rounded the corner, they ended up slamming right into each other.

"Oof!" both of them exclaimed as they fell to the ground.

Their guns fell to the floor and both fired at the same time. Instantly, Kitty and Mason disappeared. Charlie ran right through the hallway a second later.

Meanwhile, in a lower level, Corrina and Gene were continuing to duel. Gene had gotten behind some crates and was firing at Corrina was managing to jump from side to side skillfully. She fired at him and it the shot when right through his fedora.

"I got the disc, I got the disc!" Charlie cheered as he ran over the upper passage.

"No," Gene cursed.

The boy tried to think as fast as he could. He pointed his gun upwards and fired at the passage.

"Ha, can't hit me!" Charlie laughed.

However, Gene wasn't aiming for Charlie. Eventually, with enough shots, the wiring platform cracked. With one final shot, Gene caused the passage to come crashing down.

"Wah!" Charlie cried as the floor beneath him fell.

"Yikes!" Corrina exclaimed as she tried to get out of the way.

She was too slow, though. She ended up crushed by the platform and disappeared.

"And I'll take that," Gene said as he removed the disc from Charlie's hand.

Before Charlie could react, Gene pointed his gun at him and fired. The next second, he was back in the forest.

"Congratulations, Fierce Fighters, you've won immunity," Blaineley announced. "It was a tough match, but you pulled through."

The Fierce Fighters all cheered in victory at their first win as a team.

"Shooting Stars, you're gonna have to vote someone out," Chef declared.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ashley-**This is so ridiculous. I used my advantage token so we could win, and Charlie screwed everything up.

**Gene-**I'd like to say that it was a group effort, but I really don't think my team would have won without me.

**Charlie-**Aw man, I was so close. I hope my team doesn't hate me for this.

**Missy-**I'm going to miss whoever goes. I guess it just wasn't meant to be.

**Zola-**Well, looks like the little creep and the big brute will stay another day. But I'm okay with that, I'll get'em sooner or later.

**Mason-**That's right, I'm not leaving so easily.

* * *

(Later, Shooting Stars)

"Well, they're really shouldn't be any need for discussion," Ashley remarked. "It's obvious who needs to go. Charlie, completely ruined us and he's only going to keep it up if he stays."

"I'm sorry," Charlie sighed with his head down.

"Now, that's just plain mean," Missy exclaimed. "Telling people who to vote for, that's just nonsense. They should only vote for Charlie if they feel it's right."

"Thanks," Charlie said; then starting to make sense of her words, "Hey…wait a minute…"

"I'm sorry, but we're not living in some delusional fairyland," Ashley declared. "This is a serious game, and right now I think you all know who the best choice is."

The group split up into their own smaller groups.

"I really am sorry about the challenge," Charlie said to Missy. "I couldn't protect you and I didn't even win."

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind," Missy replied.

"Really?" Charlie asked.

"Yep, everybody loves an underdog," Missy said. "So, by losing this challenge, you've just made me more of an underdog, and therefore, made more people love me!"

"Oh, I guess I didn't think about it that way," Charlie remarked.

Meanwhile, Kitty was eagerly talking with her group.

"Can you believe it guys, our very first elimination ceremony?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I just wish we weren't the first group to lose," Ken sighed.

"But it's so exciting, I can't wait to be part of the very first vote-off!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Unless you're the one getting voted out," Chance pointed out.

"Oh! That would be so cool, the very first person voted out of Total Drama Switcheroo!" Kitty exclaimed. "Right next to winner, I think that's one of the most well-known positions."

Suddenly, Ashley grabbed Kitty and pulled her aside.

"Kitty, you're rehired into my alliance," Ashley declared. "I see you've got your own gang of freaks and morons now, so I want you to get them all on my side."

"Yes, ma'am!" Kitty replied.

She then returned to her group.

"Guess what guys, we're back in an alliance!" Kitty exclaimed.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

The sun had set by now. Blaineley and Chef both stood at the Dock of Shame. Eight eight-sided platforms had been set up around the dock.

"Okay, guys, you may sit down," Blaineley ordered.

The eight campers each sat down on one of the platforms.

"For the last couple of seasons, the campers have been given symbols of immunity, however this time we're doing something a little different," Blaineley explained.

"We've counted the votes and for each vote you get your platform will rise," Chef explained. "The highest platform is the person who will be eliminated."

"Shall we begin?" Blaineley said. "First vote: Ashley."

"Hmph, whoever sent that vote is just a bitter moron," Ashley scoffed as her platform went up a level. "I'm the most valuable asset to this team and they know. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have even come nearly as close as we did."

"Second vote: Ashley," Chef said.

Her platform rose again.

"Okay, that's far too many for my liking," Ashley declared. "As soon as I figure out who did that, you're next."

"Third vote: Ashley," Blaineley continued.

"Three votes?!" Ashley cried as she went up another level. "This is insane. What is wrong with you brainless dolts?"

"Fourth vote: Charlie," Chef said.

"Now, that's more like it," Ashley said smugly as Charlie rose slightly.

"Fifth vote: Charlie," Blaineley said.

Charlie sighed as he went up another level.

"Sixth vote: Charlie," Chef read.

Now Ashley and Charlie were level.

"The next two votes are for the same person," Blaineley announced. "Whoever we announce next will be eliminated from Total Drama Switcheroo."

"The final two votes go to," Chef concluded, "…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Ashley!"

"What!" Ashley shouted. "This is madness! How…How could you keep a lumbering Neanderthal over me? Don't you want to lose?!"

"Maybe because you're not very nice," Corrina suggested.

"And you're always calling us names," Chance added.

"I'm sorry, Ashley," Missy said. "I really did want to be your friend. Maybe if you just tried a little harder."

"Ugh, just get me out of here," Ashley ordered. "If my team doesn't respect me, then find, they just lost their only hope at winning any challenges."

"So long, Ashley," Chef said as he pushed a button.

Suddenly, Ashley's platform shot into the air.

"And that concludes our first elimination of the season," Blaineley said. "Shooting Stars, you may return to your nice cabin."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kyle-**What is this?! The person I voted for wasn't eliminated?! This throws off everything!

**Kitty-**Sorry you had to go Ashley. I'll try to miss you, but…you know.

**Missy-**That's just the kind of thing that happens when you're mean. Soon this entire cast will be nothing but nice people and all the fans will love me for making Total Drama so much better.

**Charlie-**I'm really glad my team decided to keep me. I'll prove to them that I can do better.

* * *

(Fierce Fighters' Cabin)

"Oh, lordy, lordy," Zola groaned. "This cabin doesn't need just a makeover, it needs a whole damn facelift."

"I like it," Alison exclaimed. "Maybe it could use a little more pink, but it's got a nice creepy charm. Uwee hee hee."

"Well, I'm willing to stay up as long as it takes to get this place livable," Zola declared.

"Oh no, you are not ruining this cabin too!" Alison exclaimed.

"Well, I think it's clear that no one is going to be getting any sleep tonight if these two keep at it," Simone sighed.

"That means we'll all be just like vampires!" Willow exclaimed. "They never sleep you know? For some reason, vampires are always seen sleeping during the day, but if anybody bothered to read Twilight, they would know that that's simply not the case."

"Fascinating," Simone grumbled as she hopped into bed and put a pillow over her head.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Missy-**I'm sorry, Ashley, but you're just making this team unpleasant. I can't allow such negativity to poison everyone's mood. It is my job as team leader to make these tough decisions.

**Ashley-**Charlie, simple as that.

**Kyle-**I vote for Charlie. Hopefully, though, it'll be a tie, because it would be a shame for someone to get more votes than another.

**Corrina-**Ashley, you're no fun.

**Ken-**Even if I didn't have Kitty telling me all about you, you've made it pretty clear that you're just a nasty person. Goodbye, Ashley.

**Kitty-**I'm so glad that Ashley rehired me! Now we can all be in one big alliance, I vote for Charlie.

**Chance-**Sorry, Ashley, but if you're so smart then you should have known to not make yourself into such a target.

**Charlie-**I'm probably going tonight, but I'll vote for Ashley anyway.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And wasn't that an exciting first boot?" Blaineley exclaimed.

"That girl deserved it," Chef remarked.

"Well, that's just the start," Blaineley said. "There'll be more eliminations, each more exciting than the last. Will we have another one tomorrow, or will it be back to the rewards?"

"Who will come under fire next?" Chef said. "That punk Mason, that creepy girl Alison, the fashion freak Zola…"

"It could be any of the fifteen remaining contestants," Blaineley said. "So, be sure to tune in next time for more drama on Total…Drama…Switcheroo!"

_Author's Note: And there's the first boot. I wanted the first elimination to be not blatantly obvious, but still someone unlikable. Ashley had her story, but she wasn't liked by the characters or readers. So it makes sense to vote her out, and hopefully I'll avoid having any diehard fans for her who demand that she return._


	4. Lost And Finding

Chef stood on the Dock of Shame with a serious look on his face.

"Last time on Total Drama Switcheroni-whatever," he announced, "we had another one of them virtual challenges. Those scrawny kids got to experience things like espionage and gun fights without actually…experiencing them. Believe me, not one of those wimps would survive in any real situations like that."

"Chef, quit boring the viewers!" Blaineley exclaimed as she turned the camera to face her. "Sorry about that, folks. Anyways, over the course of the last challenge, Ashley tried to set up a new alliance with Kyle, while Kitty told her new alliance all about who rude Ashley was…not like they needed to be told."

"That coward Arthur decided that he'd rather hide and let his fancy inventions do all the work for him," Chef said. "Back in my day, we didn't have no crazy lasers."

"Well, back in your day you didn't have virtual reality either," Blaineley pointed out. "In fact, Arthur's invention probably wouldn't have worked if he wasn't in the virtual world. But that's beside the point. The fact is, it was a tight match, but Gene managed to win it for his team."

"So, the Shooting Stars had to eliminate someone," Chef said. "And of course they chose to eliminate that bossy girl, Ashley. What she didn't understand was that respect has got to be earned!"

"And with that sixteen became fifteen," Blaineley said. "And we've got another challenge to get to today. Perhaps it'll be for reward, or maybe we'll have another immunity challenge. Maybe it'll be in the virtual world, or maybe we'll keep it in reality this time."

"Keep watching," Chef concluded, "cause the show's about to begin."

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Shooting Stars' Cabin)

The Stars had enjoyed their first night in the nice cabin. It was made especially luxurious to Kyle and Missy as they could remember how painful their first sleep had been.

"Okay, everyone, up and at'em!" Missy cheered loudly as she paced through both rooms. "It's a beautiful day outside and every second you spend in bed is a second wasted."

Kyle groaned as he got out of bed and rubbed his eyes.

"You've got to stop doing that so early," he grumbled. "I have a very specific schedule that I stick to and if you bothered to look at it you would see that you've thrown off my day by three minutes and twenty five point sixty-three seconds."

"Well, then you're schedule must not be very good," Missy remarked. "Cause then you lose three minutes and twenty five point sixty-three seconds of wonderful things like sunlight and blue skies!"

"Ha, change my schedule, I've never heard anything so ridiculous," Kyle scoffed.

Meanwhile, Kitty, Corrina, Chance, and Ken were all getting together for a meeting.

"So, guys, I couldn't help but notice that Charlie got three votes," Ken said. "Anyone want to explain that?"

"Yeah, what was with that?" Kitty exclaimed. "It's like I was the only one supporting the alliance."

"You voted for Charlie?" Chance asked.

"Yeah, just like we planned," Kitty said as if it were obvious.

"But you spent the whole day telling us about how bad Ashley was," Chance pointed out.

"That's right, we kinda just assumed that you'd want her gone," Corrina added.

"Well, no harm done, right, I can forgive you guys for making an assumption like that," Kitty said. "I guess I just got so caught up in the idea of having a majority alliance that I didn't communicate as well as possible."

"So, how can we be sure that you're with us if we have to vote again?" Ken asked.

"Once again, you're looking at this the wrong way," Kitty said. "I was the only one who stuck with the alliance. I should be asking if I can trust you guys. If we all just agree to vote for the same person, I don't think there'll be any problem."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**I suppose I still have to get used to all this strategy stuff. I mean, Ashley may have been mean, but being in alliance with her would have given us the edge. But an alliance of four is still good, I guess.

**Ken-**I'm just not sure how reliable Kitty is. I don't think she's going to turn against us or anything like that, but she may be able to throw us off if she doesn't stick with us.

* * *

(Fierce Fighters' Cabin)

The eight campers painfully stretched out as they got out of bed.

"This seriously sucks," Simone groaned. "I mean, we won the challenge, but we still have to come back to this dump. It's really not good for morale."

"At least we're all here," Willow said.

"You say that like it's a good thing," Simone remarked as she shot a look at Mason and Alison.

"I agree, I would have loved to vote somebody out," Alison exclaimed. "I can't wait till our first elimination."

"Well then why don't we just all agree to throw the next immunity challenge?" Gene suggested dryly.

"No! You people really are crazy," Zola exclaimed. "Throwing challenges is absolutely ridiculous. No matter how safe you think you are, immunity is always safer."

"You're just saying that because you know you'd be the first one out," Alison giggled. "Uwee hee hee!"

"Hey, you should be thanking me," Zola remarked. "As soon as we lose one challenge you're skinny white ass is getting kicked out of here."

"I think maybe we should head to breakfast early," Arthur whispered to Collin.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Arthur-**It's only the third day here and things are already getting explosive on this team. I don't know if going to elimination would help or just make things worse.

**Zola-**I know I promised to take out Mason first, but that Alison seriously needs to be knocked down a peg and fast.

**Alison-**Zola is funny. She actually thinks she has a chance at getting rid of me. Uwee hee hee.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

The two teams had headed straight for breakfast together. They hadn't seen Blaineley or Chef so they still didn't know what the team formation would be for the next challenge.

"Good morning, guys!" DJ exclaimed as he flipped pancake towards each of their plates. "How are you enjoying your summer so far?"

He mostly received a series of groans or non-committing remarks.

"It's wonderful!" Missy cheered. "This is going to be the best summer ever for all of us!"

Once DJ had finished handing out the food, the campers began to eat. Collin made sure to sit right next to Zola.

"So…come here often?" he asked.

"Obviously not," Zola replied. "We just got here."

"Uh, I know…I was trying to make a joke," Collin mumbled awkwardly.

"Well, jokes are supposed to be funny," Zola remarked. "And I ain't laughing."

Over on the Shooting Stars' table, Kyle was arranging his food alphabetically.

"Um, I don't think you're going to have time to eat all of that if you keep doing that," Chance pointed out.

"Well, they'll have to make time, then," Kyle declared. "I've already had my wake up schedule thrown off, I'm not cutting short my breakfast."

Kyle had just finished organizing his meal and was about to take a bite when Blaineley and Chef marched into the room.

"Attention campers!" Chef barked. "It's time to start today's challenge."

"Not it is not," Kyle declared as he looked at his watch. "I need another fourteen minutes to finish my breakfast."

"Well, you're not getting it," Blaineley declared.

Kyle firmly refused to move from his seat.

"Don't worry, I got him," Missy said as she grabbed Kyle by the collar and dragged him with her.

The campers exited the building and crowded around the flagpole.

"Let's see what challenge is in store for us today," Blaineley said as she pushed her remote.

The flags retracted. The first one popped back out, it was blue.

"Teams switch once more," Blaineley declared. "It's Monkeys versus Cows."

She pushed her button again. A green flag emerged.

"It's time to face reality today," Chef declared.

"And finally," Blaineley said as she pushed the button a final time.

A gray flag emerged.

"This challenge if for immunity!" Blaineley exclaimed.

"So, what kind of challenge is it?" Charlie asked.

"We'll get to that," Blaineley said shiftily.

"First," Chef said, "think fast!"

He tossed a box to both team. Missy caught hers for the Manic Monkeys and Charlie caught the one for the Cash Cows. Before anyone had a chance to ask what was in the boxes, they emitted a purple cloud of gas. In a matter of seconds, all of the campers were fast asleep.

* * *

(Later)

Missy opened her eyes slowly. She shook herself off and rubbed her eyes. She was lying in the ground in the middle of the forest. She stood up and looked around. It was night now.

"Wow, that was some nap," she remarked to herself.

She walked around the area, but didn't see any signs of the cabins or anyone else. It was dark, though, and she couldn't see too far into the distance. It was then that she noticed a note taped to her foot. She had to squint, but she was able to make out the instruction.

'Dear Campers: You have been split up and scattered among the forest. The two teams have been placed in two separate parts of the forest, where you will have to find your teammates. The first team to completely reunite will win immunity and the losers will be voting somebody out. Good luck!'

"Ooh, sounds like fun!" Missy exclaimed to herself.

She had only to walk a few steps before she heard someone cry, "Somebody get me out of here!"

"Sounds like one of my teammates is in trouble," Missy remarked. "Don't worry, Missy to the rescue!"

Missy made her way through the dark forest until she spotted some movement. It was Kyle, and he seemed to have gotten his legs wrapped in vines.

"Aha, I found you!" Missy exclaimed as she helped Kyle out of the mess.

"I can't believe they dared to do something like this to me," Kyle scoffed. "Do they have any idea what this is going to do to my schedule? It's ruined, it's all ruined!"

"You need to learn to not worry and be happy," Missy said. "Like me!"

"I can't stop worrying," Kyle declared. "Every little detail that is out of order is enough to catch my attention. And now they go and do this to me. I'm going to have to write them a very wordy and well-thought out letter of complaint."

"Wow, you seem to have some kind of problem," Missy remarked. "Don't worry, stick with me and I'll be sure to fix you."

"I don't need to be 'fixed,'" Kyle exclaimed, but Missy had stopped listening and was now dragging him along with her.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kyle-**To fix something it needs to be broken first. I'm not the one who's broken. They are all imperfect and I am the one who needs to mend them of their flaws.

**Missy-**I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that they're so many negative people here. After all, a lot of the world tends to be unhappy. But that's why it's my job to turn their frowns upside down.

* * *

(Simone)

"Oh, my head," Simone groaned as she got up.

She then looked around and saw where she was.

"Well, this is just perfect," she grumbled as she realized what had happened.

She found the note with the instructions and read through it.

"Great, just great," she muttered. "Instead of spending a night in a crappy cabin, I have to spend it lost in the forest."

Simone angrily kicked a stone into some bushes.

"Ow!" someone cried from inside.

"Oops, sorry," Simone exclaimed.

Mason emerged from the bushes rubbing his head.

"Oh way, wait never mind," Simone remarked.

"Ha, ha, you're so hilarious," Mason scoffed as approached her.

"Here, read it," Simone said as she handed Mason the instructions.

"Well, looks like the two of us will have to stick together," Mason said with a smug grin.

"I don't know about that," Simone said as she turned and walked in the other direction. "If you want to win the challenge, you'd better follow me, but I am keeping my distance."

Mason paused for a few seconds, then chased after Simone.

"Wait, I think we should talk," Mason said.

"You want to talk?" Simone snorted. "Not happening. I don't want to hear stories about how bad you are."

"No, not about that!" Mason snapped. "I meant, talk strategy."

"You don't need to worry about that," Simone said. "You'll be gone soon enough."

"Not if I align with you," Mason pointed out.

"And that's not happening," Simone retorted.

"Come on, you can't get rid of me," Mason insisted. "Think, I'm the strongest person on both teams, and you're on both teams with me. If I go, you'll be at a serious disadvantage when it comes to challenges."

"Sorry, not buying it," Simone said. "You don't exactly seem like the best team player when it comes to challenges."

Mason paused again, then got a new idea.

"You've seen what Missy's intent is, she wants to have her perfect happy family team," Mason said. "If I go, who's the next most likely one to leave?"

Simone stopped, hesitated, then turned around.

"If you stick with me, we can take her out," Mason pointed out.

"Oh…fine," Simone sighed in defeat. "But if you're going to work with me, you have to drop that bad boy act. It's really annoying."

"I keep telling you, it's not an act," Mason insisted. "Now do you want my help or not."

"Just try not to piss me off," Simone said as she shook hands with Mason.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mason-**If I don't have Alison on my side then I'm prime target number one. But, don't think that I don't know how to strategize. This challenge isn't virtual which means I can't be as aggressive with that, so I've got to rely on my head.

**Simone-**Mason wouldn't exactly be my first choice for a partner, but if Willow decides that she'd rather be 'besties' with Missy then I'm going to need some fallback.

* * *

(Arthur)

Arthur had examined his surroundings and read the note.

"Let's see if I've got any inventions for this occasion," he muttered to himself as he searched through his backpack. "Aha, night vision."

He put on a pair of goggles and the scene around him brightened.

"Huzzah, something that works!" he exclaimed. "Let's see what else I have."

He pulled out a round shaped screened.

"Computer, location," he said to it.

"Canada," a robotic voice responded.

"Right, I'm still working on that one," he sighed as he put it back in his bag.

With the use of his goggles, though, he was able to support another figure a short distance away. He went over to investigate. He found Willow hanging from a tree.

"Oh good, can you help me down from here?" Willow asked.

Arthur stood below her and awkwardly caught her as she dropped down.

"I just woke up stuck in a tree," Willow remarked. "Do you think I slept walked? Maybe I have some night demon existing inside of me that makes me do crazy things when I'm asleep, or maybe it's something to do with vampires."

"It's a challenge," Arthur said.

"Ooh, right," Willow exclaimed.

"We have to find all the other members of our team," Arthur explained.

"You know what would help?" Willow remarked. "If we were werewolves! They're the second best type of creatures of darkness."

Arthur nodded and said, "I see, but—"

"The number one best type of creatures of darkness is vampire," Willow said. "I know you were going to ask that."

"Surprisingly, I managed to figure that out on my own," Arthur remarked. "So, shall we start looking for the others?"

"Sounds good!" Willow exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Willow-**I feel like I'm in my element out here in the dark forest…I'm not really, but I feel like it.

**Arthur-**I knew I should have finished that direction gadget earlier.

* * *

(Collin)

Collin woke out and looked around at the dark forest.

"Okay…I'm alone in the woods," he said nervously. "Not good."

Cautiously he took a step forward. He ended up stepping on twig which made a snap when it cracked it. Immediately he panicked and climbed up a tree in terror.

Then he noticed the note.

"Ah, let's see here," he said as he read through the instructions. "Okay…okay, I can do this."

He began climbing down the tree. Then an owl hooted in the distance.

"Yikes!" he exclaimed while cowering behind some bushes. "Maybe I'll just stay here…yeah, that's it, I'll let my time find me."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Collin-**I'll admit, I get frightened pretty easily…but please don't let the girls know, it would really ruin my chances with them.

* * *

(Cash Cows, Charlie)

Charlie woke up and took a look around at where he was.

"Hm…" he muttered as he curiously poked a nearby tree. "This must be one of those super realistic dreams."

Experimentally he pinched his arm. Nothing happened. Then he noticed the note.

After reading it he remarked, "So…this must be one of those super realistic dream with instructions….or maybe it really is a challenge."

He heard the sound of something growling coming from the darkness. Nervously he backed up against a tree. He heard to sound of footsteps approaching.

"Uh…nice doggy?" he tried.

"Rawr!" Alison exclaimed as she hopped out of the darkness and into Charlie's arms.

"Oh, Alison…you scared me," Charlie exclaimed.

"That's the idea," Alison giggled. "Uwee hee hee!"

"Oh, well good job then, you've got my heart beating," Charlie said. "So, I guess we should look for the others."

"Okie-dokie," Alison exclaimed as she hopped out of his arms. "But you should know that there really are some nasty creatures out here."

"Oh…really?" Charlie said nervously.

"Yep, wolves, bears, and a lot other things that would tear you apart if they got you," Alison giggled.

"Oh, well, uh, don't worry, I'll protect you," Charlie said.

"Really?! Thank you!" Alison exclaimed. "Would you die for me?"

"Um…uh, I don't know…um, maybe, I guess," Charlie stuttered.

"So, if jumped in front of an angry bear, would you push me out of the way and let him maul you instead?" Alison asked.

"Uh…I don't…I don't think so…but, um, you wouldn't actually do that, right?" Charlie replied.

"Of course!" Alison giggled. "The bears should be scared of me. Uwee hee hee!"

"Right…that's good," Charlie said. "And I don't want to sound like I wouldn't protect you…I would…or I would try…or I mean, I think I would."

"Aw, you're so sweet!" Alison laughed.

"Um, thanks," Charlie said. "You are too."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**Yeah, Alison is more than a little creepy. But she hasn't hurt anyone…yet.

**Alison-**I really like Charlie, he's so much nicer to me than everyone else here. Maybe I'll crush him in a more mild way.

* * *

(Chance)

Chance woke up with his leg hanging from a tree branch.

"Huh," he exclaimed before slamming down to the ground.

He rubbed his head as he stood up and looked around. He read over the instructions and nodded to himself.

"Alright, let's do this," he said to himself.

He walked through the forest carefully. Then he noticed a flash of some colour. He blinked and looked in the direction. There seemed to be something scarlet moving around some of the trees. Curiously he went over to investigate. He realized that it was a person wearing a red hood.

"Um, excuse me?" Chance said.

"Hi!" Corrina exclaimed as she turned around. "It's Little Red Riding Corrina."

"Ah, I see," Chance remarked. "So does this persona having any special skills?"

"Nope, but I just felt that being lost in the forest was the perfect opportunity for her to come out," Corrina explained.

"Well, I guess we should keep looking for the others," Chance said.

"That's the right idea," Corrina exclaimed. "Although, I should explain that my personas don't give me any 'special powers' they're just costumes I put on for fun."

"But you always seem so skilled whenever you're in character," Chance said.

"Yeah, I could do any of that stuff as just me if I wanted," Corrina replied. "It's just more fun to it as a character."

"So, you've had training in martial arts, archery, and all that other crazy stuff?" Chance asked impressed.

"Yep," Corrina said proudly. "I just love learning new things. Life's all about making the most of your experiences, right, and that's exactly what I plan to do."

"Wow, you're really something special," Chance commented.

"Aw, thanks, but don't feel that you're not special too," Corrina replied.

"Heh, but I'm not, that's just something people say to feel better," Chance chuckled.

"I don't believe that; everyone can be shine if they just try," Corrina exclaimed. "Here, let me show you."

She pulled out a few costume materials from her various pockets, and began to dress up Chance. When she was done he was in a fur suit with a pair of ears on his head.

"Now, you're Big Bad Chance," Corrina exclaimed. "We're the perfect combo."

"Well, I still feel the same," Chance noted.

"That's because you're not trying to get into character," Corrina said. "Come on, let your wolf side come out."

"Um…grrr," Chance tried as raised his 'claws.'

"That's the spirit!" Corrina exclaimed. "Now, use your wolf senses to find the others."

"Uh," Chance said uncertainly.

"Just kidding," Corrina laughed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**Chance is a really fun guy, he just seems to have something holding him back. Hm, maybe we can get some help from…(changes into a costume with a suit, some half glasses, and a notepad) Psychologist Corrina. Hm, my diagnosis, the patient sees himself as flawed and doesn't want to open himself up…but that's probably just me being silly.

**Chance-**I'm still not sure I believe that there's nothing magical about Corrina's costumes. She's just got so many; is it even possible for a girl her age to have so many talents?

* * *

(Ken)

"Aw man," Ken exclaimed as he found himself lying in dirt.

He got up and brushed some of the mud off of his clothes. He read over the instructions and began to jog through the forest.

"Hello, anyone!?" he called. "Can anyone hear me?!"

He continued to call for anyone, until he heard the sound of someone else.

"Hello, is somewhere out there?" Ken called.

"Over here," the voice called back.

Ken ran over in the direction. He found Gene waiting for him with the instructions in his hand.

"Ah, good to see you," Gene said. "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us in this challenge."

"Maybe we'll get lucky," Ken said with a shrug.

"We're already at a disadvantage," Gene pointed out. "We have one more member than the other team which means we've got more to find."

"Well, that's a bit of an ironic twist," Ken remarked.

"Yeah, but sighing about it won't help," Gene said. "Let's start looking for the others."

The two began to move through the forest again. Ken continued to call out for anyone.

"Hey, do you think this one of those haunted island forests?" Ken asked.

"Uh, how do you mean?" Gene asked.

"Well, you know, Indian Burial Ground, Zombies, Wandering Phantoms," Ken remarked.

"I don't think so," Gene replied.

"I guess that kind of stuff isn't too common in the real world," Ken said. "But still, there have been stories about people experiencing this kind of thing."

"You seem awfully calm if you believe that stuff then," Gene noted.

"Oh, I don't believe it, of course," Ken laughed. "I was just seeing if you did."

"I see," Gene replied.

The two walked without speaking for a little longer. Then Gene started up a new conversation.

"So, I noticed that you've been making some new friends," Gene remarked.

"Well, yeah, they're some nice people on this island," Ken replied.

"You're pretty close to that Chance guy, right?" Gene asked.

"We're friends," Ken said with a shrug.

"Have you noticed anything unusual about him?" Gene asked.

"Um, no, I don't think so," Ken replied. "He seems just like cool guy. Why? Do you have anything against him?"

"Oh, of course not, I just thought he seemed a little…odd," Gene remarked. "He doesn't quite seem like a typical boy."

"Well, neither am I," Ken said. "I think that just means we're a good pair."

"Yes," Gene noted. "Well, I'm just mentioning what I noticed. You can make what you will of him."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**I seem to be the only one who's noticed Chance's little 'secret.' I doubt it'll be that way for long, though.

**Ken-**If you ask me, Gene's the one who's a little odd. What does he have against Chance?

* * *

(Kitty)

Kitty had to clean off her glasses before she could examine her surroundings.

"Ooh, this feels like another big moment for Kitty's Blog!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a camera and phone. "Attention, everyone, it just so happens that I was drugged and dropped in the middle of the forest…exciting, I know! I mean, virtual reality is cool and all, but let's face it, it's not real. Now this is the true experience. Be sure to subscribe if you want to experience it with me."

Kitty had just turned off her technology when she heard someone cry out.

"Uh-oh, sounds like one of my teammates is in trouble," Kitty exclaimed as she rushed to the sound.

She found Zola lying in the dirt.

"Look at this, just look at this!" she cried. "Just when I thought I had cleaned out all the dirt, they go and dump me in a pile of mud."

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible," Kitty exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, there's nothing we can do about it now," Zola sighed. "We've got a challenge to do."

She handed the note to Kitty who quickly read it.

"Guess we'd better start searching," Kitty exclaimed.

"I guess," Zola said as she tried to brush out some of the stains on her coat.

Once the two had started to walk through the woods, Zola said, "So, if it happens that we don't win this challenge, I want to vote out Alison."

"I think I can do that," Kitty replied.

"Good, I just need to pull a few more allies to my side and then we'll have her," Zola declared with determination.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Zola-**I'm in a win-win situation here. If we win the challenge then Simone and Willow can take out Mason, if we lose then Kitty and I can get rid of Alison.

**Kitty-**I was doing some thinking. Alliances are fun, but they're getting a little passé, you know. I think it's time I tried my hand at backstabbing. Wouldn't it be so much fun to take out Zola? She'd never see it coming!

* * *

(Manic Monkeys; Missy and Kyle)

"Hello? Hello!?" Missy cried every a couple of seconds as she ran through the forest.

"No, no, no, you're doing this all wrong," Kyle declared as he followed behind her.

"No I'm not," Missy replied. "Hello!? Anyone there?!"

"We need to go about this systematically," Kyle declared. "We need to start from a particular point and then move east, west, north, south, respectively in a series of expanding radii."

"That's not fun," Missy exclaimed.

"It's not supposed to be fun," Kyle declared. "It's supposed to orderly and effective."

"Well, I think you need to be a little crazier," Missy replied. "Come on, let's go!"

She then continued to run as Kyle sighed and followed behind her.

"This is all wrong, this is all wrong," Kyle grumbled. "And these trees have an unequal balance of deciduous and evergreen."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kyle-**If Missy would just listen to me we could handle everything in a very orderly manner. But no, she insists on ruining everything in balance.

**Missy-**Kyle isn't trying very hard to lighten up. If he doesn't try then I can't help him.

* * *

(Mason and Simone)

"You know, if you were a sensible girl, you'd be pretty scared right now," Mason said as he walked quickly to keep up with Simone. "Back home, no girl would ever want to be alone with me."

"I said drop the act," Simone groaned.

"And I told you, it's not an act," Mason insisted. "I've been arrested, I've been in prison."

"I know, you say that a lot," Simone said as she rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, they locked you up for a month for littering."

"Try attempted murder," Mason replied.

"Ha, now that I can't imagine," Simone scoffed. "What did you do? Spill some really hard cereal on someone?"

"You can deny it all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you're alone in the forest with someone capable of murder," Mason retorted.

"Capable is a subjective term," Simone remarked. "I can defend myself, you know, and I highly doubt that you're capable of taking me on."

Mason was about to reply, when they heard the sound of something growling in the darkness. Both tensed nervously.

"Just leave this to me," Mason said as he pulled out his knife.

"You're going to get yourself killed," Simone hissed. "If that's a bear then it could tear you apart."

"Well, maybe it's time for me to prove you wrong," Mason said as he moved through the bushes.

However, all he saw was a moose chewing the leaves off of a tree.

"Oh, it's just a stupid moose," Mason declared.

The moose didn't like this comment, though, and glared at Mason angrily.

"Ha, you want to take me on? I'd like to see you try," Mason laughed. "I could handle a bear, I think I can handle a dumb moose."

The moose charged at Mason and launched him right into a tree.

"Yep, a real hardened killer you are," Simone noted as the moose turned to leave. "Now quit messing around and let's keep searching."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mason-**It's true, you know, I did almost kill someone. I would have finished him off too if the police hadn't interfered.

**Simone-**If Mason really was some heartless monster, he wouldn't have to shove it in our faces. He's just insecure and crying for attention.

* * *

(Arthur and Willow)

"It feels like we've been walking forever," Willow sighed.

"I know, but it really hasn't been that long," Arthur said. "We've just got to keep looking."

Both of them looked exhausted already, though. Willow leaned against a tree and Arthur sat down on a rock.

"Maybe we could just rest here for a while," Willow suggested.

"Or maybe I can take this chance to work out an invention," Arthur exclaimed as he began searching through his backpack. "Let's see, maybe I can make something map out the area, or something that can detect human life."

"Say, you wouldn't happen to have a flash light, would you?" Willow asked.

"Well, I was working on a sort of super laser…but so far it only emits light," Arthur said.

"So, it's a flashlight?" Willow asked.

"I guess so," Arthur said as he tossed a cylinder to her.

She used it to read through her favorite book. Arthur soon became very focused on his work as he muttered incomprehensibly to himself while fitting parts together. Willow, however, was eventually pulled out her book when she heard a low growling. She looked up and turned pale as she saw a bear standing not too far away.

"Uh, Arthur?" she squeaked.

"Just a second, I think I'm on the verge of a breakthrough here," Arthur said as he began screwing something together.

"Arthur, this is kind of important," Willow insisted. "Look."

"Hang on, I just about got this," Arthur replied.

"Arthur, we need to move now!" Willow exclaimed.

With that she picked Arthur up and bolted through the forest. The bear just tilted its head curiously. Then shrugged and walked away.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Willow-**Oh, that was scary! I can't believe I survived that.

**Arthur-**Willow made me lose my train of thought. (sighs) I guess I'll have to start again on this thing.

* * *

(Collin)

Collin shivered, more in fear than cold, as he curled up underneath a tree. He cringed with every sound he heard. Eventually he risked standing up. Then he saw something approaching him. He squinted his eyes, and as it approached he realized that it was a bat.

"Eep!" he exclaimed as he turned to run.

He stumbled through shrubs and vines frantically as he tried to get away from the flying mammal. After much awkward running, he discovered a cave.

"Aha, safety!" he exclaimed as he climbed inside.

He shuffled through the dark cave and returned to his curled up position. It was then that he bumped against something large and furry. Even in the darkness he could see that he was right next to the hulking Sasquatchanakwa. Collin opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Instead he just passed out and fell to the ground.

* * *

(Cash Cows; Ken and Gene)

"Can anybody hear me!?" Ken shouted as he wandered through the forest with Gene. "Oh, my voice is getting sore."

"I think we may be going about this the wrong way," Gene said thoughtfully. "If everyone is wandering around like we are, we could just be walking in circles around each other."

"You're right," Ken replied. "Hm, we're going to need to think of something…Oh, I got it. We can build a fire."

"Ah, good idea," Gene said. "If we can make some light, it should get the others' attention."

"Okay, I'll grab some wood, you try to find some rocks we can rub together," Ken said.

Ken began collecting a pile of twigs and small branches, while Gene searched the ground for some stones. Eventually the two rejoined. Ken dropped his pile on the ground and Gene handed him a pair of rocks.

"Okay, let's see if this works," Ken said as he began rubbing the two stones together.

Nothing seemed to happening.

"Come on fire, come out!" Ken exclaimed. "I summon you, fire!"

"I don't think that's helping," Gene noted. "Why don't you let me try?"

Ken handed the stones back to Gene who scraped them together roughly. He was able to get a spark going and from there the wood began to burn.

"Good work," Ken praised.

"Now we just have to wait and see if anyone finds it," Gene remarked.

The two didn't have to wait long, though. Soon Zola and Kitty emerged from the darkness.

"Oh, thank God," Zola exclaimed. "A fire, I've been freezing out here…oh and people too."

"Hi, guys!" Kitty exclaimed as waved. "We saw the glow and came over to see what it was."

"That was our plan," Ken said. "Hopefully the others will see it too."

The four gathered around the fire to warm up. However, eventually Kitty got up and motioned for Ken to follow her. Gene, curious, decided to follow as well.

"Okay, I've come up with the bestest strategy move ever," Kitty exclaimed. "Gene, you can get in on it too, if you want."

"So, what is this master plan?" Ken asked.

"Okay, get ready for this, at the next elimination we vote out Zola," Kitty exclaimed. "It'll be so perfect."

"But why?" Ken asked. "Zola seems alright."

"But no one would expect it," Kitty exclaimed. "Everyone thinks that Alison is the main target. So, if we switch things up, it's sure to make this game more exciting."

"Uh, I'll think about it," Ken said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**Yep, I'm worried about Kitty. She just told that she wants to betray her ally. That's not a good sign for me.

**Gene-**So, Kitty comes up to me with this plan to blindside Zola…for no reason. It's interesting, and I think I may be able to do something with this.

**Kitty-**I just want to make this show exciting. I mean, people like surprises, right; I'd hate to become boring a predictable.

* * *

(Alison and Charlie)

"Hello, where are you guys?!" Charlie called.

"We promise not to hurt you," Alison added. "In any serious manner at least."

"This is tiring," Charlie sighed as he sat down on a rock.

"True, but there's always a silver lining," Alison said. "Like we get to spend the night in a creepy forest that could have all sorts of ravenous creatures thirsty for blood."

"That's…not exactly my idea of silver lining," Charlie remarked. "But it is a lovely night."

Through the gaps in the trees, he was able to look up at some stars.

"I never get to see anything like that in the city," he said.

"Do you wonder makes the stars?" Alison asked.

"I think my science teacher explained in once," Charlie said as he rubbed his head. "I wasn't really paying attention in class but it had something to with plasma or something like that. I'm not really sure what that means, though."

"Well, that's not a very good explanation, then," Alison said. "Let's see, what if they're the souls of all the people who tried to fly off to heaven but got stuck and are forever trapped between worlds? Uwee hee hee."

"But, uh, I don't think my science teacher would like that explanation," Charlie remarked.

"But has your science teacher been in outer space?" Alison asked.

"Hm, you know, I never got around to asking him," Charlie said.

"Well, unless you know that he's been to space and seen the stars then his explanation is no better than mine," Alison declared. "But what do you think they are?"

"I dunno," Charlie shrugged. "I guess when I was younger I thought they were jewels in the sky."

"That's possible," Alison said.

"It is?" Charlie asked.

"You'll never know unless you go to space and find out," Alison replied. "Do you plan on doing that anytime soon?"

"Um, not to my knowledge, but I tend to forget things like that," Charlie said. "Probably not, though."

"Then don't worry about it," Alison exclaimed. "If you say that the stars are jewels in the sky then I'd believe you."

Charlie was about to say something, when he heard something approaching.

"Who's there?" he exclaimed as he turned around.

However, he didn't see a person, he saw a bear walking towards them.

"Aaaah!" he cried. "Bear!"

He immediately bolted off into the forest, leaving Alison alone with the bear.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**Oh no! I left Alison behind! I didn't even try to protect her, and I promised I would. I'm a terrible friend, she'll probably never talk to me again…if she lives!

* * *

(Corrina and Chance)

"Well, I must say Corrina, this suit is quite warm," Chance said. "Which is quite nice for a night like this."

"Glad to be of service," Corrina replied. "Just be sure to return it when you're done. I've got to maintain my collection, after all."

"Will do," Chance said. "So, tell me, Corrina, what drew you to Total Drama?"

"Like I said, I'm all about fun experiences," Corrina replied. "And what's more fun than this? We've got challenges, virtual reality, and lots of wonderful people."

"Well, I can imagine more fun things than wandering through a forest in the middle of the night," Chance remarked.

"That is true," Corrina sighed. "But let's not let that get us down."

"Well, I hate to keep on being a downer, but I think we may be walking in circles," Chance remarked.

"Mmm, nope, Little Red Riding Corrina doesn't recognize this tree," Corrina replied.

"Wait a minute, I thought you said you didn't have any special abilities in character," Chance exclaimed.

"Well, Little Red Riding Corrina did grow up in the forest, but that's hardly a special ability," Corrina replied.

"Yeah, but," Chance tried to say.

"Shh, what's that?" Corrina exclaimed as she heard a sound. "It's like running. Oh, I hope it's not some nasty animal; Little Red Riding Corrina is scared of those."

"Don't worry, Big Bad Chance will protect you," Chance exclaimed as stood in front of Corrina.

Charlie ended up slamming right into them.

"Oof," both boys exclaimed.

"Charlie, what are you running from?" Corrina asked.

"B-b-bear!" Charlie exclaimed. "It got Alison!"

"Oh no!" Chance exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Corrina said. "This looks like a job for…"

She ran off behind some bushes and came up dressed in a green tunic.

"Corrina, Guardian of the Forest!" she finished.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**Yeah, no matter what Corrina says, I'm pretty sure she's got something special about her.

* * *

(Manic Monkeys; Kyle and Missy)

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Missy called to Kyle. "We'll never complete this challenge if you have to stop every two minutes."

"I apologize for nothing," Kyle retorted. "This boulder was throwing off the symmetry of that ditch. And these bushes look a little lopsided. I think I'll have to break off one of these branches. Crude, I know, but I don't have time to go back for some trimmers."

Missy had walked back to rejoin Kyle now.

"You know, you're never going to get better if you don't stop doing that," Missy said in a singsongy voice. "Just forget about all that."

"Don't you get it, I don't need to be 'better!'" Kyle insisted. "I am perfect already, and I am just trying to spread my perfection to the rest of the world."

"Now that's a silly attitude to have," Missy laughed. "You should know that no one is perfect. However, some people are more imperfect than others, and that's you. And that's why I'm trying to help you."

"You're crazy," Kyle retorted. "You think that you're above me? Ha, you're nothing but selfish and egotistical."

"No, I'm not, I'm nice and caring!" Missy protested. "Now, you know what I think this calls for? Sparkles!"

She threw a handful of glitter over Kyle.

"Ah!" Kyle cried. "Look at this mess, you've absolutely ruined my suit! Do you have any idea how long it took to iron out every crease, and remove every speck of dust?"

"Now, you're the one who's being selfish," Missy said. "It's not all about _your_ suit, Kyle. Just try to remember that."

"Urgh, shut up!" Kyle snapped as he shoved Missy.

"Hey! Did you just try to hurt me?" Missy exclaimed, taken aback. "You're clearly much worse than I thought. Maybe I should just stop trying to help you."

"That's what I want!" Kyle exclaimed.

"But you know," Missy said as she jabbed her finger at him, "that you're being nothing but selfish and unnecessarily mean. If you keep that up, you're going to end up ruining this whole season."

"Get your finger out of my face," Kyle said as he slapped her aside.

"That's twice now you've tried to hurt me!" Missy exclaimed.

"Care to make it three?" Kyle exclaimed. "That's a nice triangular number."

The two quickly broke out into a slapping fight. From there, they escalated into a wrestling aggressively on the ground. The two rolled and struggled violently together. However, they were rolling dangerously close to a trench in the ground. Suddenly Kyle rolled over the edge and Missy followed after. Missy managed to cling onto the edge of the cliff, while Kyle grabbed onto her wing.

"This is all your fault!" Missy exclaimed. "If you had just let me help you, this wouldn't have happened."

"If you had just left me alone, this wouldn't have happened," Kyle retorted.

Suddenly Missy's wing began to rip off.

"Ah, my wing!" Missy cried. "Let go, you're going to tear it right off!"

"I'd rather not take that drop," Kyle replied.

"There you go again, only thinking about yourself," Missy scowled.

The wing continued to tear, and Missy was starting to lose her grip now.

"Somebody, help!" Kyle cried.

As it turned out, somebody was nearby. Willow and Arthur were walking around at the bottom of the trench.

"Oh my gosh, look!" Willow cried as she pointed at the two dangling contestants.

"Hang on guys, we'll help you!" Arthur said. "Somehow."

"Come, you've got to have some gadget that can turn into a ladder or something," Willow said as she began searching through Arthur's backpack.

"Um, let me think," Arthur said.

"Hurry, I can't hold on much longer!" Missy exclaimed.

"Aha, that," Arthur said as he pointed to a device Willow had picked up. "It's my coffeemaker."

"Arthur, we don't have time for a coffee break!" Willow exclaimed.

"No," Arthur said. "I think it can help. Just set it to heavy-blend."

Willow pushed the buttons on the device and it started to shake.

"Eek," she exclaimed as she dropped it on the ground.

The machine shook more and more violently. Then a light cream began to ooze out the sides.

"Come on," Arthur coaxed.

The machine exploded into a large mess of fluffy cream.

"Okay, guys, let go!" Arthur called.

Missy released her grip. She and Kyle fell straight into a cushy landing.

"Oh, my poor suit," Kyle sighed as he looked at all the cream sticking to it. "I'll have to buy a new one once I get home."

"It's better than being dead," Willow remarked.

"Hey, what's going on?" someone exclaimed as they approached the mess.

Simone and Mason arrived at the scene.

"We heard a lot of commotion," Simone explained.

"And it looks like something messed up happened here," Mason noted.

"It's a long story," Missy said. "Which I'd be only too happy to tell once this is all over."

"Never mind, not interested," Simone said. "So, is this everybody?"

"Everybody but one," Arthur said. "We're still missing Collin."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Missy-**I tried my best to make Kyle change his ways, but he's not having it. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for him.

**Kyle-**I cannot believe how denes that Missy girl is. She may even be Chaos-Incarnate come to prevent me from completing my goal.

**Arthur-**It's nice to know that my inventions can be useful for something. Maybe I'll just rename my coffee machine the foam generator.

* * *

(Cash Cows)

"So, you say you saw the bear around here?" Chance asked.

"That's right," Charlie said. "Or at least, I think so."

"Hm, I don't see any signs of bear," Corrina remarked as she eyed the ground.

"Well…uh, maybe it was over there," Charlie said.

"Hey, guys, look," Chance said. "There's some sort of light coming from over there."

The three campers went over to investigate. They found four of their teammates sitting around a fire.

"Hey, look who it is!" Ken exclaimed as he saw the three arriving.

"Glad to finally find you guys," Chance said as he regrouped with the rest of his team.

"So, what happened to Alison?" Gene asked.

"Oh, it was horrible!" Charlie cried. "She got eaten by a bear!"

"I like the second part," Zola remarked, "but why is that horrible?"

"We were still looking for her," Corrina explained. "We're not exactly sure where the bear attack took place."

"Bear," Kitty exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's right, bear," Corrina said.

"No, bear," Kitty said as she pointed behind them.

"You're going to have to be a little more verbose," Corrina said.

"Bear!" Kitty screamed.

Everyone turned around to see a bear walking on its hind legs towards them.

"Aaaah!" everyone screamed.

Corrina leapt into Chance's arms. Charlie curled up into a ball. Kitty ran into a tree in her panic. Zola dived into some bushes. Ken and Gene both grabbed burning sticks and swung them around threateningy.

"We're going to die, we're doing to die," Charlie sobbed.

"Uwee hee hee!"

"Oh my god, it swallowed Alison whole!" Charlie cried.

However, the bear dropped down to all fours and revealed Alison riding on top of it.

"Alison?" Gene asked in surprise.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Bear," Alison said as she hopped off the animal.

"Alison!" Charlie exclaimed. "I'm so sorry I left you behind! I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again."

"Why would I do that?" Alison replied. "You were just looking after yourself. And like I said, the bear should have been more scared of me. Right, Mr. Bear?"

The bear nodded.

"So, you're not mad?" Charlie asked.

"Uwee hee hee, you're so silly, Charlie," Alison exclaimed. "If anything, I'm impressed that you believed me when I said I could handle myself. Most people just think I'm exaggerating when I say that, but not you."

"Uh…okay, if you say so," Charlie said.

"Hey, if we're all here," Ken said, "that means that we won the challenge."

"That is correct!" Blaineley exclaimed as she stepped out from behind a tree. "Congratulations Cash Cows, you are immune tonight."

The team cheered in victory.

"If you'll just follow me, I'll lead you back to your cabins," Blaineley said.

As the team walked after her, Gene made sure that he stayed at the back with Zola.

"So," he said casually, "you didn't hear this from me, but Kitty wants you out."

"What?!" Zola exclaimed. "Why?"

"Don't look at me," Gene replied. "She just came up to me and Ken and talked about betraying you. I just figured you had a right to know."

"Oh, she messed with the wrong girl!" Zola growled.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**I can't lose Zola, she's a great source of conflict, and conflict leads to people become easier to manipulate. We may not be going to elimination today, but we will soon enough, and when we do, I want everything to go my way.

**Zola-**I can't believe this! I have one ally on this team and she goes and starts talking behind my back. Well, I ain't gonna take this lying down.

**Charlie-**I still feel bad about abandoning Alison, but she's not mad. Understanding girls is hard enough, but she's not even a typical girl.

**Alison-**Only a true friend like Charlie would believe me when I said I could take on a bear. Uwee hee hee.

* * *

(Manic Monkeys)

Chef emerged from the darkness dragging an unconscious Collin behind him.

"Chef, what's happening?" Willow asked.

"You guys lost," Chef declared. "I'll see you at elimination."

He dumped Collin in the pile of foam and turned to leave.

"Wait, we still don't know how to get out of here!" Arthur called.

"That way," Chef snapped as he pointed.

Collin started to wake up, and looked around at where he was now.

"Wow, this just isn't a good day," he sighed.

"Alright, everyone," Missy exclaimed, "I know that voting for each other is painful, and in a perfect world we'd all just vote for ourselves in a unified tie…however, there is someone who needs to leave: Kyle!"

"Me?" Kyle gasped. "You were the one causing all the trouble."

"Don't listen to him," Missy exclaimed. "Kyle is just a meanie. He deserves to leave, end of discussion!"

"But—" Arthur tried to say.

"I said end of discussion!" Missy repeated.

"Yeah, but—" Collin tried to add.

"What part of end of discussion don't you understand?" Missy shouted. "Kyle is leaving, no question about it."

With no room for argument, the team followed Chef's directions back to the cabins. Willow stuck close to Simone and spoke to her quietly.

"We're not actually going to vote for Kyle, are we?" she asked. "I mean, he's part of our entourage, right?"

"Mm, actually, I think it might be time to cut Kyle loose," Simone declared.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Right now what I want to do is keep the target off of Mason. Once we're in a more secure position, I'll take out Missy.

**Willow-**Oh, this is a tough spot. I guess that's the problem with having too many friends, you're going to have to upset one of them eventually.

**Collin-**Has Missy forgotten about Mason? Well, I'm going to talk to the others and try to convince them that he's the bigger problem right now.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

"Welcome, Manic Monkeys," Blaineley exclaimed. "Kyle and Missy, I saw you two yesterday, but for the rest of you this is your first time."

The seven campers spread out to seven of the eight platforms.

"Collin, you blew it for your time this time," Blaineley pointed out. "Do you think this makes you a target?"

"Well, I haven't heard my name mentioned, but I suppose it's possible," Collin said.

"Well, let's start counting the votes," Blaineley said. "Chef, read the first one."

"First vote: Mason," Chef announced.

Mason's platform rose a level.

"Well, big surprise there," Mason remarked as he rolled his eyes.

"Second vote: Kyle," Blaineley announced.

Kyle's platform rose.

"Third vote: Kyle," Chef announced.

"You people are making a mistake," Kyle declared.

"Fourth vote: Mason," Blainely announced.

"Fifth vote: Kyle," Chef said.

"Sixth vote: Mason," Blaineley said.

Both platforms were equal levels now.

"And this is the final vote," Chef said. "The second person eliminated from Total Drama Switcheroo is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Kyle."

"Oh, this is just madness," Kyle scoffed. "You people had no respect for the work I was doing. I could have made this island a utopia if you let me! But, I see that I'm wasting my time here."

Blaineley pushed a button and he was launched into the air.

"Another close elimination," Blaineley said. "Missy, this makes you the only person on both the Manic Monkeys and the Shooting Stars."

"It's an honour," Missy said with a smile.

"You may return to your cabin now," Chef declared.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Missy-**Good riddance, Kyle. There was no place for you on my team, I'm afraid.

**Collin-**Well, that sucks.

**Mason-**Heh, I survived my first elimination, and I plan to keep on doing that right to the end.

**Kyle-**Well, at least in voting out me the team remains balanced. Now, I'll be watching them and they'd better keep it that way!

* * *

(Later)

Both teams were eager to get to their cabins and gain what little sleep they could. However, Simone caught up with Kitty before she went to sleep.

"Say, Kitty, could I ask a favor of you?" Simone asked. "You seem to be very internet savvy, I was wondering if you could do a little research on someone."

"No problem," Kitty exclaimed. "I often have to a little research before posting on my blog. What would you like to know?"

"Can you find out anything about Mason?" Simone asked.

"Let's see," Kitty said as she began flipping through her high-tech phone. "I just need to cross-references these sources…and…voila!"

She held up an image of a newspaper front page.

"Let me see that," Simone said as she zoomed in the image. " 'Teenage boy, Mason Killian, is arrested after a brawl with his father, Jameson Killian. The younger Killian had erupted in a sudden fury and violently attacked his father. The police arrived in time to restrain Killian, and his father was sent to a hospital where he barely survived. Killian was tried for Attempted Murder, but is pleading self-defence.' Was that all you could find?"

"That's all I got for now," Kitty say. "There may be may some more stories, but nothing that made headlines. I guess it became old news by then."

"Well, I guess Mason was telling the truth," Simone said grimly. "And his father? Really?"

"Sounds scary and exciting at the same time," Kitty remarked. "We've got a potential killer on the island. I'd share hate to be alone in the woods with him."

"Yeah," Simone muttered in thought.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**So, maybe Mason is what he says…but something still feels off.

**Kitty-**That's right, followers, Kitty is on a secluded island with a cold-blooded killer. How's that for adventure?!

**Votes:**

**Missy-**Kyle, you proved today that you are nothing but a cancer to this team.

**Kyle-**I would like to vote for Missy, but some of the other boys told me that Mason is the bigger threat. Between the two of them, I'd rather lose a male to balance out the team, so I'll go with Mason.

**Mason-**Well, looks like I didn't even need to worry today. Somehow Kyle got the target onto himself.

**Simone-**I never thought that I'd be trying to save Mason, but it's the best move for me. Kyle, you're annoying too, so I don't feel bad about voting for you.

**Willow-**(Sighs) I guess I'd better vote for Kyle, both Missy and Simone are my friends and both of them want him gone.

**Collin-**I haven't forgotten how Mason has treated me.

**Arthur-**I don't know what Kyle did, but doesn't seem very threatening to me. Now Mason, on the other hand…

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And that wraps up another episode," Chef wrapped up. "That Kyle kid was doomed from the start, he don't got any survival skills."

"And the drama's just getting started," Blaineley exclaimed. "Is Missy going to find herself in hot water soon? What about Zola and Kitty?"

"Will any of them leave tomorrow?" Chef asked. "Or will we have another one of those reward challenges?"

"And can you spot the romances growing?" Blaineley asked. "Well, you'll be seeing more of that and all the rest next episode so don't miss the next Total…Drama…Switcheroo!"

_Author's Note: Kyle was a character who was way more popular than I ever anticipated. Somehow in my attempt to create an annoying, one-note character, I created a fan favorite. Well, sorry to all of his fans, but this where he goes. I can't say that I regret this decision, though, there's simply not a lot I could have done with him._


	5. Relation Ships

_Author's Note: Hey, everyone. I was doing a bunch of thinking and I decided to do something that I've really tried to avoid doing recently. I've made a switch in my planned boot order. In my last series I tried to always stick to my plan, however, there were a few characters I regretted eliminating early. This time I've decided that I don't want to have that happen again. I only switched two characters and had to change the story slightly but the rest of the stay the same. I'll commentate on the changes as they happen. I know this really doesn't concern any of you, but it was just something I wanted to get off my chest._

"Welcome back to Total Drama Switcheroo!" Blaineley exclaimed from the Dock of Shame. "Last time we had our second elimination challenge of the season. The campers were spread out over the forest and had to reunite."

"There was much trouble going on," Chef noted. "Missy and Kyle's controlling attitudes caused friction to flare between the two of them."

"Kitty thought it would be fun to plot a betrayal of her ally Zola," Blaineley said.

"Simone and Mason forged an alliance reluctantly," Chef added.

"And Gene made sure that Zola knew where Kitty stood," Blaineley finished. "In the end, the Shooting Stars went to elimination. The two targets that night were Mason and Kyle. Missy had gotten fed up with Kyle, but Collin still didn't feel safe with Mason around. By one vote, Kyle was ejected from the island. And we've got another, just as exciting episode to get to today."

"Um, excuse me, Ms. Blaineley?" Mr. Mint said as he nervously approached the hosts. "I hate to bother you—"

"Then don't," Blaineley cut him off.

"Well, you see," Mr. Mint continued, "I've talked it over with the other executives and we've agreed that many viewers enjoy the romantic aspects of this show. So, if it's at all possible to speed up the process of building relationships and—"

"I'll see what I can do," Blaineley remarked unenthusiastically. "Now get back to finding ways to increase my paycheck."

"Uh, yes ma'am, right away," Mr. Mint exclaimed as he left.

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Manic Monkeys' Cabin)

Everyone on the team was completely exhausted. They had lost much of their sleep due to the challenge last night, and they hadn't even had a good sleep with their poor mattresses. Missy didn't seem to be at a loss for energy though.

"Time to get up, everyone!" Missy exclaimed.

"You have got to be kidding me," Simone moaned from the inside of her pillow. "It feels like I just went to sleep."

No one else seemed ready to leave their bed either.

"Well, I'd still like to congratulate all of on a successful elimination," Missy exclaimed. "With Kyle gone, our team is just that more unified. I have no doubt that we'll go on to achieve all sorts of wonderful success together now."

"Now I know why she's so full of energy," Simone remarked. "She's always dreaming, even when she's awake."

"Well, I guess we're going to have to get up eventually," Willow sighed as she crawled out of bed. "I may not be a vampire, but I think I can survive with losing a little sleep."

Slowly the rest of the team woke up one after another.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Ugh, I don't even want to compete in this challenge. I just want to sleep through the whole day.

**Arthur-**I was having a dream about the perfect blueprint…but Missy woke me up before I could fully see it.

**Missy-**My team must be really grateful to have me. If I wasn't here, they'd probably just stay in bed as long as they wanted.

* * *

(Cash Cows' Cabin)

Corrina woke to find that both Zola and Alison were already up. Both girls were still in their beds, but they were wide awake glaring at each.

"Girls, I think you both need to chill out," Corrina remarked. "This can't be good for your health."

"I'll tell you what's not good for your health," Alison retorted, "getting on my bad side. Uwee hee hee."

Corrina just sighed and shook her head. Kitty was the next one to awaken.

"Ah, good morning, Zola," Kitty exclaimed.

"Mm, hi," Zola grunted.

"Oh, someone sounds a little cranky," Corrina noted. "That's what I'm telling you, losing sleep is no good for you."

"I'm fine," Zola insisted.

Over on the guys side, the four boys were also getting up.

"How is everybody doing today?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I haven't been replaced by an evil duplicate of myself," Ken remarked. "Of course, if I had, you'd have no way of knowing."

Charlie eyed him nervously, before backing up.

"Well, I suppose we should head off for breakfast," Ken suggested. "We already had a pretty short sleep, we'd better make the most of our first full meal."

As the boys joined up with the girls and prepared to head out, Gene held back so that he could stand next to Chance.

"So, Chance, did you have any interesting dreams last night?" Gene asked.

"Um…no, not that I can remember," Chance replied. "Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Gene said. "I just could have sworn I heard you say, 'Ken' several times in your dream. I guess you were just dreaming about the last challenge or something."

"Uh, yeah, I guess that's it," Chance said clearly looking nervous.

Gene just grinned at him condescendingly. Then turned to catch up with the rest of group.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Zola-**Okay, to be honest, I have been gettin' _some_ sleep. I just have to be sure to fall asleep after Alison, and get up before her.

**Alison-**I think Zola might be trying to stay up longer than me. So, last night I was sure to stay up as late as possible. Uwee hee hee, I'm sure it was a rough night for her.

**Kitty-**Zola seemed kinda ticked off at me. I wonder if she's catching onto my ultimate scheme. Nah, she was probably just still upset about Alison.

**Chance-**Why would I be dreaming about Ken? I dunno, I don't remember having a dream about him and I probably didn't. Not that there's anything weird about that, though, I'm sure lots of guys dream about other guys in perfectly normal ways.

**Gene-**Yeah, Chance didn't say anything last night, but I just wanted to make him sweat. I want him to know that I have him right in the palm of my hand.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

The two teams went straight for breakfast. As usual, they sat divided by their teams from the last challenge. DJ quickly handed up plates of food to each contestant. As he walked past the Cash Cows' tables, Kitty hopped up and rushed over to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. DJ," she exclaimed. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind answering a few questions about what it's like to be a first-generation contestant. I think my followers will be very interested to see how the two of us compare."

"Um, okay," DJ said as she guided him back into the kitchen.

Back at the table, Zola was being sure to distance herself as far away from Alison as possible.

"I think you might be overreacting a bit," Chance remarked. "It's not like you can get infected just by sitting by her."

"I'm not taking any chances," Zola declared. "I don't want to be anywhere near that still creep. Just look at her, she's probably planning something evil right now."

"Well, I wouldn't want you sitting near me anyway," Alison retorted. "Only my friends can sit next to me."

"Fine, but if that's the case then all the people who are smart enough to get what I'm saying should sit by me," Zola said as she crossed her arms.

No one made any move to go one way or the other.

"Oh come on, people!" Zola cried.

"Guys, can we not have this division going on between us?" Ken exclaimed. "Like it or not, for now we're a team. I've had experience with this kind of thing and teams only work well if everyone can cooperate."

"So, you expect me to just give up on this fight? Ha, not happenin'," Zola declared.

"Well, then at least don't drag the rest of us into it," Ken said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**I guess I dragged a bit of my sports background into that. I'm definitely not a hard-core jock, but I have learned a lot from playing in teams.

**Zola-**I think I have a right to be upset right now. People still don't see Alison as a danger, and my one ally on this team is a flipping weasel.

**Gene-**Ah, this is so perfect. It's only been a few days and everyone is tense. Ken may be a problem if he keeps up this hero act, but I'll worry about that later.

* * *

(Manic Monkeys)

"Okay, everyone, I've realized that we may be a bit shorthanded by now," Missy said, "but if you ask me, that just means we've grown to be stronger as a family. We've weeded up the negative people and now we can all just get along splendidly."

"Ugh, I am so sick of your voice," Simone groaned. "Do you ever stop talking?"

"Simone, you're attitude isn't helping this team," Missy scolded. "I'd like to be your friend, but if you're trying to bring down morale, I will have no choice but to eliminate you."

"You know what I think is holding back this team? You constantly telling everyone exactly how to think and feel," Simone snapped. "Well, it's gotten past annoying and I'm about ready to get you out the next time we go to elimination."

"Simone, it's mean to make a threat like that," Missy pouted. "And I won't have any meanness on my team."

"Oh, so you're going to vote me out?" Simone scoffed. "I'd call you a hypocrite, but even that sounds a little light."

"Let's not fight, guys," Willow exclaimed. "We can be like the werewolves and the vampires from the last book of the Twilight series where they—"

"Will you shut up about that stupid book?" Mason interrupted.

"It's not stupid!" Willow cried furiously. "You're stupid!"

She grabbed a fork and immediately began trying to stab at Mason. Simone had to hold her back, while Missy tried to restrain Mason from fighting back. While all this was happening, Collin and Arthur eyed each other nervously.

"I think we should move to another table," Arthur suggested.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Collin-**Wow, this team fell apart quick. Sure, maybe this will take the spotlight off me, but when things get crazy, you never really can know what'll happen. Anyone could get caught in the crossfire.

**Simone-**Missy doesn't scare me. Every day I see more and more that she's just making herself into a bigger target. I have no doubt that the next time we go to elimination, she's leaving.

**Missy-**As leader of this team, it is my job to make tough decisions for the better of our team. It may be a long process, but I do intent to forge a loving family eventually.

**Willow-**How dare Mason bad-mouth Twilight in front of me?! Again?! He's the one who should be leaving! Oh…sorry, I did it again, didn't I?

* * *

The teams finished their breakfasts and gathered outside by the flagpole.

"Welcome to another day of Total Drama Switcheroo," Blaineley greeted all of them. "It's time to say what the day has in store for you."

Chef pushed his button and the flags began to change. They came out blue, green, and orange.

"So, almost the same as yesterday," Blaineley noted. "However, this time it's for reward."

"Great, we're still stuck with this team," Simone sighed. "And we can't even vote anyone off if we lose."

"So, what will the challenge be?" Corrina asked.

"Allow me to explain," Blaineley said. "The challenge will pair you up into couples…romantic couples. Within each couple, the boy will be tasked with preparing a romantic dinner, while the girl will have to make herself a stylish dress with the supplies we provide you. Then both teams will go on a 'date.' Chef will judge the cooking, I will judge the dresses, and we'll both judge who has the most romantic date."

"And, the date will be taking place…on a boat in the middle of the lake," Chef declared. "Where anything can go wrong."

"That's right," Blaineley said. "The team with the highest score will win an advantage in the next challenge…within the same team formation. However, the couple that scores the highest will each be given their own advantage tokens."

"Any questions?" Chef asked.

"Yeah…do we have to do things like kiss?" Willow asked slightly uneasily.

"You don't _have_ to," Blaineley said. "Just keep in mind that the more romantic the date is, the more likely you are to score high."

"Now break us into couple," Chef ordered.

The two teams quickly began to mingle amongst themselves.

"Okay, alliance meeting!" Kitty exclaimed as she pulled Ken, Chance, and Corrina together. "This is perfect, there are two boys and two girls."

"But who goes with whom?" Ken asked.

"Oh, yeah…it's going to be hard to pick between one of these…incredibly sexy ladies…who I'm very attracted to," Chance remarked awkwardly. "Especially since I'm at that age where I can't control my natural, male feelings."

"Um…you're kind of creeping me out," Kitty said nervously. "I think I'll go with Ken."

"That just leaves me and you," Corrina said as she hopped over to Chance. "So, you think I'm sexy?"

"Uh, yeah, totally, you're everything I could want," Chance said with a hint of unease.

"Yay, you're the best!" Corrina cheered.

This left Charlie, Zola, Alison, and Gene still unpaired on that team.

"Charlie, would you like to be my date?" Alison asked.

"Oh, sure," Charlie said.

From the other team, Missy narrowed her eyes at Alison.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Charlie," Missy said, as she approached the other team. "Alison doesn't seem like the type of girl you should be with."

"Aha, finally someone who I can agree with!" Zola exclaimed.

"Ah, I see you're a supporter of Team Marlie," Kitty noted.

"Huh?" Zola asked.

"Team Marlie, you know, the pairing of Missy and Charlie," Kitty explained. "That's what everyone's calling them on the internet. And if you're not on Team Marlie, then you must be on Team Chalison."

"I don't care about that junk," Zola remarked.

"Well, the fact is that Missy isn't even on this team," Alison reminded everyone. "So, you shouldn't even be listening to her, Charlie."

"Ah, okay, Alison," Charlie said. "Sorry, Missy, but I'll talk to you next time we're on the same team."

Missy just growled to herself.

"Well, I guess that just leaves me and you," Gene said to Zola.

"Hm, I could do worse I guess," Zola replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Missy-**There are only three people who I'm never on the same team on, Alison, Zola, and Gene. And out of those three, I think Alison is the one who I've got to be most worried about.

**Corrina-**I could be sexy if I wanted to get into Model Corrina mode, but you'd be surprised to know that I haven't even been called pretty before when I'm just being regular Corrina.

**Chance-**Yeah, Corrina, I think she's very hot, I can't stress that enough.

* * *

(Manic Monkeys)

"Well, I'm sure this won't get at all awkward," Simone remarked as everyone glanced at each other.

"Okay, I'll take the first step," Collin said after realizing that no one was going to come to him. "Missy, you're pretty and…well, pretty, would you like to be my date?"

"Sure thing, Collin," Missy agreed.

"How about you, Arthur?" Willow asked.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked nervously.

"Of course, it's just for the challenge, right," Willow said.

"Alright, if you want to," Arthur agreed.

"And that leaves you and me," Mason said as he put his hands on Simone's shoulders.

"Joy," Simone sighed as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Willow-**Arthur may not be a Taylor Lautner type, but he seems nice. And he's better than the alternative of that horrible, Twilight-hating monster, Mason. I do not envy Simone's position.

**Arthur-**I've never even been on a date before. I hope Willow knows what she's getting into…'cause I sure don't.

**Simone-**As irritating as it is, it's probably for the best that I got paired with Mason. If it was anyone else, they'd be killing each other pretty quickly.

**Collin-**I know it's just for the challenge, but it's still nice to know that I'm getting to go out with Missy. She wouldn't exactly be my first choice…by a long shot, I'll take what I can get.

* * *

(Later)

The seven boys had all gotten into canoes now.

"Alright, you're boat-kitchens are waiting for you out there," Chef explained. "Paddle out there and get your date set up before your time runs out."

The boys took off rapidly.

"Now, for the rest of you," Blaineley said. "You'll see a shack over there. It's full of costume materials. Take what you can and make yourself the most stylish dress you can manage."

"Ha, now this is the Zola kind of challenge," Zola exclaimed.

The seven girls walked over to the shack to begin working on their outfits. The boys meanwhile we're fiercely paddling their boats along the lake. Mason and Ken were in the lead, Charlie and Gene followed behind them, and Collin, Chance, and Arthur all struggled to keep up. As Mason and Ken battled for the lead, Mason directed his boat towards Ken's. Before Ken had a chance to react, Mason slammed right into him.

"Whoa!" Ken exclaimed as he stumbled into the water.

Mason chuckled as he pulled ahead. Ken clenched his teeth as he climbed out of the water and back in his boat. By the time he was paddling again, Gene had caught up with him.

"Are you alright?" Gene asked.

"I'm fine," Ken said.

Charlie was just trailing behind them, however, he had gotten distracted.

"Whoa, there's, like, a jellyfish in the water," he exclaimed.

"Charlie, there's no time to stop and stare," Gene called back to him.

"But it's so pretty," Charlie remarked. "I'm going to call him Jello."

In the rear, Arthur had fallen way behind. Chance and Collin were both paddling with extreme determination, but Arthur was having trouble keeping his energy up.

"You can do it, Arthur!" Collin called back to him.

"I'm trying," Arthur sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Arthur-**I thought of a hundred different ways I could have made a motor…but I think maybe only two of them would have worked. And that's a strong maybe.

**Ken-**Mason is just plain trouble. He already had a strong lead on everyone else, taking me out was more of an act of spite than actual strategy.

* * *

(Girls)

The girls had all entered the shack and had begun searching for materials to make their dresses out. They found trunks full of old dresses that had since fallen apart.

"Well, this is going to be tough," Willow remarked. "We're pretty much starting from scratch."

"It'll be fun," Missy exclaimed. "Each of dresses will be special and personal."

"Yeah, that's the kind of thing the loser girls says when she arrives at the prom," Simone scoffed. "And I do not want to be that girl today."

The girls sorted through the piles of clothing and accessories as they tried to find something they could use.

"This looks nice," Willow exclaimed as she held up a necklace.

"I'll take that," Zola said as she swiped the necklace out of Willow's hand.

"Hey, I had it first!" Willow pouted.

"All's fair in love and war," Zola declared.

"Which one is this then?" Willow asked.

"I'm going to say both," Corrina remarked as she compared too different skirts.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**I've had some experience with making my own costume so this shouldn't be too tough for me.

**Zola-**I could make a potato sack look stylish, I think I've got a pretty good shot at winning this challenge.

**Simone-**Blaineley can't seriously expect us to come with anything great considering what she's given us.

* * *

(Mason)

Mason arrived first at one of the houseboats. He hopped out of his canoe and onto the boat. Once he entered the main door he found himself in a considerably large room. At the front was a small table with two chairs. At the back was a fridge, oven and several cupboards.

"Okay, time to throw something together quick, bada bing bada boom," he remarked.

He began to look through the fridge.

"Come on, there's got to be something easy like frozen pizza or instant noodles," he grumbled as he searched through produce and different cuts of meat.

He gave up on the fridge and turned to searching through the cupboards.

"How do they expect us to make anything with this crap?" he complained as he through a bag of oats down in frustration.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mason-**This is stupid; I can't cook. I just figured that they'd realize that, but no, they had to make things hard for me.

* * *

(Ken)

Ken arrived at his own boat not too much later than Mason. He entered the kitchen and made his way towards the fridge. After inspecting the ingredients he had to work with, he started to search through the cupboards.

"Okay, this shouldn't be too hard," he remarked to himself.

He grabbed a can of cream soup and set it in a pot. He set the pot above the stove and let it cook. He then grabbed a variety of vegetables from the fridge. He took a knife from one of the drawers and began to slice the vegetables into even pieces.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**I decided to go for something pretty simple. It might lose me some points, but I think it's better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

(Gene)

Gene arrived at his boat at about the same time as Ken arrived at his. He looked around at his surroundings, and began to search for his ingredients. He had an idea in mind and just tried to find what he would need.

"Let's see, I'll take this, and this," he muttered as he grabbed a variety of mushrooms and other smaller vegetables.

Once he had everything he wanted he set them down on the counter. He reached up into the cupboards and pulled out a couple of jars. He opened them and sprinkled some spices over the vegetables with a balanced hand. Once that was done, he grabbed a knife and skillfully began to cut them into pieces. From there he scooped them into a large bowl.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**I've had a bit of experience with cooking. I know some pretty fancy recipes and luckily found everything I need for this salad.

* * *

(Chance)

Chance had managed to pass Charlie, but he was still behind them others. He arrived at his boat and quickly hopped onto it. Like the other boys, he examined what he had to work with before coming up with an idea.

"Okay, maybe she'll like some pasta," he said to himself as he grabbed a bag of dry spaghetti.

He picked up a pot and filled it with water then let it boil over the stove. Once it was bubbling, he began filling it with the pasta.

"Alright, now what else can I add?" he asked himself.

He searched through the cupboards to see if he could find anything to make his meal more exciting.

"Aha, hot sauce," he exclaimed as he held up a red bottle. "Just a pinch of this should spice it up."

He returned to the pot and carefully tilted the bottle over it. A drop of red fell into the pot and sizzled. However, Chance's grip slipped and he accidentally let the entire bottle pour into the pot.

"Uh-oh," he exclaimed. "That's not good."

He nervously paced the floor as he tried to think of a way to remedy this.

"I know, I'll just dilute it!" he exclaimed.

He began to search through the fridge for something he could add to the mixture. He decided on a jug of milk. He added a splash of milk to the pot and mixed together the now creamy pink sauce.

"Well, I hope Corrina isn't a picky eater," Chance sighed as he looked at the concoction.

* * *

(Charlie)

Charlie had lost sight of the jellyfish and had finally made it to his boat. He rushed into the kitchen, but hesitated before doing anything.

"Okay, cooking," he muttered to himself. "How to do that?"

He quickly scanned over the ingredients, but still had no idea what he was going to do.

"I'll just wing it," he remarked to himself as he pulled out a rectangular pan.

He then returned to the fridge.

"Lettuce, lettuce is good," he exclaimed.

He grabbed a head of lettuce and sprinkled some leaves on the bottom of the pan.

"Ooh, I like pickles," he continued as he grabbed a jar of pickles.

He tossed a few on top of the lettuce.

Next he grabbed a pack of beef and covered the dish with it. Lastly he found a bottle of salsa and poured it back and forth over the meat.

"Alright, I'm doing good," he remarked. "Now, I just need to cook this."

He placed it in the oven and examined the dials.

"I'll just set it to medium," Charlie declared. "And I can take it out when it looks done."

With that Charlie stood back and began to wait.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**Yeah, I've never done any real cooking before, but I think I'm doing a pretty good job so far.

* * *

(Collin)

Collin's arms were burning as he strained to pull up to his boat. When he arrived he paused to catch his breath for a few seconds. Then he entered the kitchen.

"Well, this doesn't look very romantic," he noted as he glanced at the plain table.

He quickly began to search through the cupboards for anything that he could use to spruce up the room. The first thing he found was a deep red tablecloth. He draped it over the table and continued to search.

"Aha, jackpot," he exclaimed as he pulled out some candles.

He set them up on the table and nodded.

"Hm, I know what would help," he remarked. "Some flowers."

He exited the boat and looked out at the lake. He saw some lilies floating not too far away.

"Perfect," he exclaimed as he hopped into the boat and began to paddle towards them.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Collin-**I might be taking a bit of a risk, but the main thing I've heard from girls is that the date wasn't romantic enough. I want to make sure that's not going to happen this time; the meal shouldn't be too hard anyways.

* * *

(Arthur)

Arthur sighed as he finally arrived at the boat. He had wasted at least half of his given time just getting to the kitchen. All of the other boys were no doubt nearly finished.

"Looks like I'll have to take a risk," he remarked as he pulled out his gadgets and devices. "Let's see…I might be able to speed up the oven speed."

He pulled out a screwdriver and began to take the oven apart.

"Oh, but first," he exclaimed.

He pulled out an oddly shaped blender from his bag. He then tossed some fruit into it and turned it on. Lastly he reached into his bag and pulled out a roll of duct tape. With it he taped down the lid to the blender as he spun rapidly.

"Now, back to the over," he declared as he returned to fiddling with the insides of the machine.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Arthur-**I'm almost out of time, I don't think I'd be able to make a full meal like this. My only option is to use my brain.

* * *

(Girls)

Most of the girls had grabbed piles of materials and were ready to start working on their dress.

"Oh, this is just so perfect!" Missy exclaimed. "Look at this, I found a flowery top that's almost in perfect shape, and this daisy patterned skirt to finish it off. And with this belt you can't even see the seems."

"Mm, lacks any real imagination," Zola grunted as she looked at the variety of her fabrics. "Now, as you can see here, I've made sure to collect a perfect mixture of all the right colours and patterns."

"Wow, Zola, you've sure got a lot of different styles," Kitty noted.

"True, but when I put them altogether it'll be a masterpiece that is sure to knock some socks off," Zola declared proudly.

"Ooh, that sounds like such a good idea," Kitty exclaimed. "I'm going to try it."

"Ha, I doubt you could pull anything off," Zola scoffed. "It takes years of studying fashion to know what looks hot and what…does not."

"Oh, I can't be that hard," Kitty laughed. "And besides, I like a good challenge, and I'm sure followers will respect it as well."

"Whatever, it's your funeral," Zola remarked as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, guys, check out what I found!" Corrina exclaimed. "Okay, doesn't this piece look just like the bottom of Cinderella's dress? And then this one looks just like the top Snow White wore. I just need some sleeves from Belle and I'll be a perfect Disney princess tribute."

While most of the girls were having fun designing their dresses, one was still having trouble.

"Come on, there has got to be something that'll look good on me in here!" Simone cried as she tossed aside all the pieces that no one had wanted.

"How about this?" Willow suggested as she held up some brown sashes.

"Mm, that would only look good on something orange," Simone remarked. "And I don't see anything orange in here."

"Well, I'll keep looking," Willow said as she put the sashes down.

"Look, Willow, you don't have to help me," Simone said. "If you've got your dress then you'd better get to work on it."

"I'm not going to just leave my bestie when she needs help," Willow exclaimed.

"Well, it certainly would be easier if Alison hadn't hogged half of everything in the room," Simone grumbled.

Alison indeed had a large pile in front of her. She was currently using scissors to cut all of the fabrics into shreds.

"Hey, do you need all that?" Simone demanded.

"Hm…I guess not," Alison declared.

"Then let me have some," Simone said as she approached the pile.

"Nope," Alison replied. "You're not getting of mine. Uwee hee hee."

"Oh, this is just ridiculous," Simone groaned. "I'm helping myself."

Simone picked up a black half of a blouse. Alison immediately cut it in half again with her scissors, and from there butchered it into a million pieces.

"Uwee hee hee," she giggled.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Willow asked.

"I'm making myself a dress out of all the shreds of the ruined dresses," Alison exclaimed. "It's like wearing an undead dress."

"Well, looks like I may have to go out their naked," Simone grumbled.

"Don't say that, Simone, we'll find something," Willow insisted. "How about this?"

She held up a torn white piece of a dress.

"I guess it'll have to do," Simone said. "But we're going to have to make a few changes."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Missy-**(wearing a simple, sleeveless dress with a flower pattern) I feel oh so pretty. Of course, it's what's on the inside that counts, so I feel beautiful all the time.

**Zola-**(wearing an unusual shaped dress that is made up of different coloured angles) This is what I'm talking about. Get your cameras ready because I'm ready for the bright lights.

**Kitty-**(wearing a very unusual dress that seems to completely change at different points. Her right shoulder is white and billowy like a wedding dress, her right leg is covered by a draping green dress, her left shoulder is velvet black, and her left leg seems to only be wearing a piece of torn jeans) I can't wait till Zola sees this, she's going to be so impressed.

**Alison-**(wearing a multi-coloured dress that is completely covered in slits) Uwee hee hee, I feel morbidly beautiful.

**Willow-**(wearing a draping blue dress and several pieces of jewellery) I get that it's not that exciting, but I think Simone needed my help more than my dress did.

**Simone-**(wearing very little at all. She has a white top that only covers the top half of her chest, and a white skirt that doesn't even reach her knees) I know, I look like a tramp, but at least I look like a stylish tramp.

**Corrina-**(wearing a large blue bell-dress bottom, a black top, yellow sleeves, and a blue tiara) I've cosplayed as all kinds of princesses, but this is the first time I've gotten to combine them all together.

* * *

(Later)

"Girls, you're all looking very…interesting," Blaineley exclaimed. "The boys are waiting for you out on the lake with dinner, hopefully, prepared well."

"You'll have your little date and then you'll get judged," Chef declared.

"Remember, if you want to score high, you'll have to be as romantic as possible," Blaineley declared.

"The team with the highest average will win the team advantage," Chef explained. "And the couple with the highest score will win their own advantage tokens."

"Well, get going," Blaineley exclaimed.

The girls jumped into their own canoes and started to paddle. Simone took a strong lead, but Corrina followed right behind her. Willow and Alison moved at an average pace, while Missy, Zola, and Kitty brought up the rear. Alison moved in close to Willow. Willow looked to her side, just in time for Alison to splash her with her paddle.

"Ah!" Willow exclaimed. "My dress!"

Alison just giggled malevolently. Zola saw this and clenched her teeth. She then began to paddle with twice the fury.

"Wow, she can be pretty fast when she tries," Kitty remarked.

"Don't worry, you can be fast too if you believe in yourself," Missy said. "Go, Kitty!"

"Um, since we're on separate teams, I'm going to assume that you're just trying to discourage me," Kitty replied. "Well, it's not going to work!"

She paddled faster and pulled ahead of Missy.

"Well, not the way I planned, but at least it helped her out," Missy remarked.

Simone arrived first. She cheered to herself as she hopped onto the boat and entered the kitchen. Her cheer faded though, as she saw Mason sitting at the table.

"Took you long enough," he greeted. "And what are you wearing?"

"Hey, don't even start with me," Simone snapped. "Now where's my meal?"

"I don't cook," Mason declared. "If you want something, you'll have to get it yourself."

"Well, we're not winning this challenge," Simone sulked as she sat down on the chair.

"Why do you care? It's just a reward challenge," Mason pointed out.

"If I recall, your argument for why we should keep you was that you were the strongest asset for challenges," Simone reminded him. "Well, you're not doing that great a job of proving that."

"I'm not worried," Mason replied. "After all, we're in agreement that Missy goes next, right."

"Only if you clean up your act," Simone declared. "I can't help you if you've got the entire team against you. Even Willow, my only other ally on this team, hates you."

"Hey, that's her fault for liking such a crappy book," Mason retorted. "Why didn't you get a sane ally?"

"I'm asking myself that question right now," Simone groaned as she glared at Mason.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mason-**I don't think I'm going anywhere. Sure, this wasn't my kind of challenge, but at least it's done with. And I don't think any of the others will be able to handle the real physical stuff.

* * *

(Corrina and Chance)

Corrina bounced out of her boat and onto the large one.

"Hello!" she exclaimed. "Your princess has arrived!"

Chance was sitting at the table as he watched Corrina enter. She had an eager grin on and a sparkle in her eyes.

"Whoa…you look beautiful," Chance breathed.

"Thanks," Corrina giggled, "but you already said that already."

"Yeah, but—" Chance stopped himself before he said 'I actually mean it this time.' Instead he said. "But you just look even more stunning now."

"I made this dress myself, you know," Corrina declared as she sat down at the table. "And judging by your reaction, I did a pretty good job on it."

"It is very nice," Chance said. "Er…but I don't mean that I'm just interested in your dress and not you."

"Of course not," Corrina laughed. "But I'm glad you like it, I had a lot of fun making it. I've had to make my own costumes before, but this one doesn't really feel like a costume. It just feels like an outfit for regular Corrina to wear to her first date."

"First date? You mean, you've never had a boyfriend before?" Chance asked.

"Not really," Corrina remarked. "I mean, I've had guy friends, but we never got serious."

"Yeah, me too," Chance said. "Er, girlfriends, that is! I've never had girlfriend…or boyfriend! But that's obvious, I mean, why would I even need to say that, it should be pretty self-explanatory that I've never had a boyfriend, right!?"

"Chance, calm down, I'm not going to bite," Corrina exclaimed.

"Right, sorry," Chance said. "It's just, like I said, this is my first date, and I'm a little nervous."

"Well, it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be, it is just for the challenge after all," Corrina pointed out. "But enough chatter, what's for dinner?"

"Ah, yes, um, that," Chance muttered. "It's uh…well, a kind of pasta soup."

Chance grabbed the pot and displayed the creamy substance.

"Looks interesting, can't wait to try it," Corrina exclaimed.

Chance smiled nervously as he spooned some of the meal into a bowl for her. He then put another small amount into a bowl for himself. Corrina took a bite and seemed to be in deep thought as she ate.

"How is it?" Chance asked. "You can say 'bad' and I won't take offense."

"Don't worry, it's definitely not bad," Corrina declared. "It's not like anything I've ever tried before, but let's just pretend that we're in some far off country trying new things."

"Sounds like fun," Chance said as he took a bite.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**Aw, Chance is trying so hard. He really is a sweet guy. I think he'd be a great boyfriend…but of course, for now I'll be happy to just stay friends.

**Chance-**Corrina is just wonderful. I'm pretty sure any other girl would have just spat out that meal instantly…I know I would (he shudders at the memory of eating the meal.)

* * *

(Alison and Charlie)

"Charlie, I'm here!" Alison announced as she entered the boat.

"Hi, Alison," Charlie said as he turned around. "I—aaah!"

"You like my dress?" Alison asked.

"Well, it's very…electrifying," Charlie tried as he saw what looked like something a cat had used as a scratching post.

"You should have seen Simone's face," Alison remarked. "She wanted some of my fabric, but I cut it to bits before she could take it."

"That's not very nice," Charlie replied.

"No, but it was fun," Alison replied. "So, what have you been making?"

"Oh, right, the food!" Charlie exclaimed as he ran back to the over.

He pulled out a pan full of brown mess.

"Um, sorry," he said as he put it down. "I'm not really that good at cooking."

"Hm, I like it," Alison said as he examined the food. "It's like something dead."

"Okay…if that's the way you want to see it," Charlie replied.

Alison helped herself to a plate while Charlie only took a small portion.

"So…uh, I guess we should talk about…stuff," Charlie suggested.

"I'm curious, that Missy girl seems pretty attached to you, right?" Alison asked.

"Well, we're friends," Charlie explained.

"Friends or 'friends?'" Alison asked.

"What's the difference?" Charlie asked. "And I get the feeling that you don't like her very much…is that just me?"

"She gives me bad feelings," Alison declared. "Always trying to be so happy, it seems very annoying."

"I think it's nice that she's trying to keep everyone in high spirits," Charlie remarked.

"Well, I wouldn't get too close to her if I were you," Alison declared. "Because she could very easily become my enemy, and that would make you my enemy. And I destroy my enemies."

"Uh…okay," Charlie squeaked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**I really don't know what is with Alison. She seems nice at times, but she also gets really scary at times. I want to keep being friends with her, so maybe I can work past this.

**Alison-**I think Missy wants to steal Charlie out of my grip. Well, I want him to know that she's bad news.

* * *

(Willow and Arthur)

"Hi!" Willow exclaimed as she entered the kitchen. "I'm here."

"Willow, glad you could make it," Arthur exclaimed. "We've got some steak and fruit juice."

He displayed the meal proudly.

"Wow, this stuff looks great," Willow exclaimed. "How did you make it so fast?"

"With a little help from technology," Arthur declared proudly.

"Your inventions?" Willow asked. "You actually got them to work."

"Well," Arthur said, "I don't want to jinx it but—"

He was interrupted by a violent rumbling.

"What's that?" Willow asked.

"Oh…it's probably just the blender," Arthur said. "Don't worry, I can fix this."

He rushed over to the blender and punched down on the lid. It stopped shaking.

"There we go," he exclaimed. "It does that sometimes."

However, as soon as he turned his back on the blender, it exploded into a mess of pink juice. The entire room became a sticky storm.

"Ah! My dress!" Willow cried for the second time that day.

When the pink flurry had cleared the entire room was covered in the sticky, sweet substance. But Willow had clearly taken the most damage; her entire dress was dripping the fruit juice.

"Oh my gosh, I am so, so sorry!" Arthur exclaimed.

"It's…okay," Willow sighed glumly as she sat down.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Willow-**I don't want to be mad at Arthur, but I think I have a right to be upset. I worked on that dress and now it's ruined.

**Arthur-**This is probably why it's best that I avoid dating…but on the plus side, at least I got the oven to work better.

* * *

(Zola and Gene)

"Welcome, Miss Zola," Gene said as he took Zola's hand and guided her to the table.

"Ah, this is the kind of life for me," Zola remarked as she strode regally towards her seat.

"And here is our meal for the evening," Gene said as he revealed a fancy salad full of unusual vegetables and mushrooms that had been chopped into pieces.

"Looks like a true meal for a goddess like myself," Zola declared as she grabbed a fork.

"So, Zola, I thought this might be a good time to talk about your strategy in the game," Gene said. "I realize that your alliance with Kitty may be ending soon, but who else have you been working with?"

"I'm part of an alliance with Simone and Willow on the other team," Zola explained.

"Really?" Gene said curiously. "And how are they working out?"

"Well, Simone seems to do all the actual planning in the group," Zola declared. "Willow's just there to follow her."

"You don't say," Gene said as he raised an eyebrow in interest.

"I think she expects me to just follow along too," Zola chuckled. "But nobody tells the Zola what to do."

"Indeed not," Gene said with a slight grin.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**All in all, I think this was a productive day. I'm getting a good idea on how I can break these alliances apart and keep them underneath my power.

* * *

(Kitty and Ken)

"Hello, Ken!" Kitty exclaimed as she skipped into the kitchen.

"Hi, Kitty," Ken greeted with a smile. "You're looking very unique. Did you happen perform some sort of sci-fi dress surgery?"

"Oh, you're so funny," Kitty exclaimed as she sat down. "So, what did you come up with?"

"We'll be having a nice soup," Ken said as he poured out two bowls.

"Looks delish!" Kitty exclaimed.

"So, I suppose we should talk if we want to keep this realistic," Ken said.

"Right, right," Kitty said. "So, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Well, like you've probably guessed, I'm very into comics, movies, and game," Ken explained. "But I also play sports from time to time too."

"An interesting combo," Kitty noted.

"Yeah, well, my parents have high hopes for me," Ken explained.

"I hope they're not too overbearing," Kitty said.

"No, not really," Ken remarked. "I think, they just really want to see me turn into some big sports star. They put me in a lot of different sports programs when I was younger, but I found my passion elsewhere?"

"In television?" Kitty asked.

"Well, sort of," Ken replied with a light chuckle. "I've been trying to draw my own comics for a while now. It's my dream to become a cartoonist after I graduate."

"That is so cool!" Kitty exclaimed. "What do your parents thing?"

"They're…not thrilled," Ken replied. "I guess it's a tough field to get into. But I think they're more upset that I'm not following the path they set up for me."

"Well, I hope you can work something out," Kitty said.

"Thanks," Ken said. "Oh and by the way, I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread my story around."

"Oh…" Kitty said as she carefully snuck her tablet behind her back.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**I think Kitty and I had a pretty good time together. We're just friends, but in a way, that made it a lot less awkward. She may not be the most trustworthy ally, but I think she's a good friend.

* * *

(Collin and Missy)

Collin put the final touches on his romantic theme. He had shut the curtains and let the candles. Now he was sprinkling the lilies that he had collected around the table.

"Missy, come on it!" he exclaimed when the girl arrived.

"Ooh, this place looks nice," Missy complimented.

"Thanks, I wanted our date to be perfect," Collin said.

"And I'm guessing you've got a fancy dinner planned," Missy asked.

"Well, I had to spend a lot of time on the room," Collin explained. "But I think I managed to pull off something pretty nice."

He presented to her a plate that held an apple, an orange, and a banana.

"It's…fruit," Missy noted.

"Yeah, I didn't have time to cook anything or slice anything," Collin said.

"Well…it's the thought that counts," Missy said with a smile as she sat down.

"Um, thanks," Collin sighed as he put down the plate.

"So, you've been on the same team as Alison, right?" Missy asked. "What's she like?"

"She's kinda scary," Collin answered. "She acts sweet, then suddenly will say something really creepy."

"I knew it," Missy declared. "No one who acts so bubbly all the time can really be nice. And just think, right now she's with Charlie. That poor guy is going to get hurt if he sticks with her."

"Well, I think Zola wants her gone," Collin explained. "Maybe we can vote her out soon."

Missy tapped Collin on the head and scolded, "That's mean!"

"Of course it is," Collin sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Missy-**I don't trust Alison, but I'm not going to conspire against her. I'm just going to hope that she leaves…but not in a mean way.

**Collin-**I'm starting to feel that Missy and Alison are on pretty even ground. I'm really not sure which one I'd rather be around.

* * *

(Later)

As the sky turned to pink, Blaineley and Chef called back the campers.

"Time's up!" Chef shouted. "Get your butts back here."

"We've been watching you and we've made up our score," Blaineley announced.

The couples all returned by canoe. Willow was still covered in pink and was trying to brush it off. Missy immediately hopped over to the front of the crowd, while Mason and Simone lingered behind.

"Okay, let's start with the Cash Cows," Blaineley said. "First up, Alison and Charlie."

The couple stepped forward. Alison looked confident, while Charlie looked more nervous.

"Alison, you're dress was atrocious," Blaineley declared. "I don't know what you were thinking, but that wouldn't pass in any magazine I've ever worked in. I'll give you a 2 out of 5 because I'm generous."

"And Charlie," Chef grunted. "You don't know the first thing about cooking."

"No sir," Charlie admitted apologetically.

"I'll also give you a two," Chef said.

"And as for the date, well, it seemed sweet, but also awkward at time," Blaineley said. "So we agreed on a 3."

"So that's a total of 7 out of 15," Chef said.

Alison growled at them, but Charlie dragged her away before she could say anything.

"Next up, Gene and Zola," Blaineley called.

The two stepped up, both of them with confident grins on their faces.

"Zola, you're dress was very nicely done," Blaineley declared. "I'll give it a 4."

"A 4? That's it?!" Zola exclaimed. "My dress deserved a 6 out of 5 at least!"

"Yeah, well, you're not the judge," Blaineley sniffed.

"That meal was very impressive, though," Chef said. "I didn't even think anyone would use half of those exotic ingredients. 5 out of 5."

Gene's grin broadened.

"As for the date," Blaineley said. "It seemed more like a strategy talk than a date. 3 out of 5."

"Way to go," Zola grumbled at Gene.

"You're total score is 12 out of 15," Blaineley declared. "Putting you in the lead."

"And we'd better stay there," Zola declared.

"We'll see," Blaineley said. "Next up, Kitty and Ken."

The duo stepped forward.

"Kitty," Blaineley said. "I must say I…loved your dress!"

"Huh!?" Zola exclaimed. "Your dress was a complete mess!"

"It takes a true artist to respect something like this," Blaineley exclaimed. "I feel like it should be placed on display in a museum. 5 out of 5."

Zola growled to herself in fury.

"As for Ken," Cher said. "Your soup was good, but not amazing. I'll give it a 4."

"The date went pretty smoothly," Blaineley said. "I could have down with a little more romance, but I think 4 seems fair."

"Putting you in the lead with 14 out of 15," Chef declared.

Kitty and Ken high-fived.

"Oh, how dare they outscore me?!" Zola pouted as she kicked a tree.

"Calm down, they're on the same team," Gene reminded her.

"I know but…I deserved that," Zola sighed.

"Lastly," Chef called. "Corrina and Chance."

"Corrina, you're dress was nice, but wasn't exactly unique when you think about it," Blaineley said. "I'll give you a 3."

"Chance, you really screwed up on the cooking," Chef said. "But it wasn't a complete disaster. 3 out of 5."

"Your date managed to capture the awkward romance we were looking for though," Blaineley said. "Which gets you a 5 out of 5 on that."

"Which puts you at 11," Chef said. "Good, but not enough to take the lead."

"So, the average score of the Cash Cows is," Blaineley announced, "11!"

"Well, I think we did pretty well," Chance said to his team.

"True, we all did our best," Ken said. "Now let's just hope that the others didn't do as strong."

"It's time to judge the Manic Monkeys!" Blaineley announced. "You'll need an average score of 11 or higher if you want a chance at the reward. Let's start with Missy and Collin."

"Yay, we're going to get all fives!" Missy exclaimed.

"Missy, you're dress was plain and uninteresting," Blaineley declared. "But since it didn't cause look like a trainwreck meeting a twister, I'll give you a 3."

"And Collin, you didn't even cook anything," Chef said. "1!"

"Eep, that's not good," Collin remarked.

"Don't worry, just look for the silver lining," Missy said.

"Which is?" Collin asked.

"I don't know," Missy replied.

"And as for your date," Blaineley said. "Well, Collin did a good job at making it romantic, but once it actually started, the two of you didn't seem exactly into each other. I'll give it a 4 for effort."

"That puts you at 8 total," Chef said. "Still not as low as Alison and Charlie though."

"Now, let's see Arthur and Willow," Blaineley said.

"Get ready for a new low," Arthur sighed as the two of them arrived.

"Willow, like Missy, your dress wasn't particularly captivating," Blaineley said, "so I'll give you a 3."

"Arthur, I respect that you managed to fix up the oven," Chef said. "I've been trying to do that for years. 5."

"The date was a disaster though," Blaineley said. "I'll give you a 2 just because it didn't end in violence."

"That puts you at 10," Chef declared.

"Well, could have been worse," Willow said with a light smile.

"And lastly let's look at Mason and Simone," Blaineley said.

The duo stepped forward unenthusiastically.

"Simone, your dress was…not really a dress," Blaineley said. "I do have a heart, though, so I'll give you a 3. But if this was the real world of fashion, you'd be given the boot by now."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Simone scoffed.

"And Mason, you didn't even put together a meal!" Chef shouted. "That's even worse than Collin. Zero!"

"As for your date, it certainly wasn't a magical evening," Blaineley said, "but at least no one ended up covered in sticky juice. You'll get a 3."

"Which puts you at 6," Chef said, "the all-time lowest score of the challenge."

"This also gives the Manic Monkeys an average score of 8," Blaineley declared. "Not even close to beating the Cash Cows."

"Cash Cows, you'll receive an advantage the next time you go to a challenge as a team," Chef said.

"And our solo winners today are," Blaineley announced, "Kitty and Ken."

Chef handed both of them an orange chip.

"Alright, we rock!" Kitty cheered

The Cash Cows celebrated, while the Manic Monkeys did not.

"Don't worry guys, there's always a bright side," Missy insisted. "At least we don't have to go elimination."

"No, that is not a bright side," Simone said angrily. "If we had gone to elimination, then we could have at least gotten rid of you!"

"At least I didn't get the lowest score," Missy retorted.

"Maybe not, but you're overall score isn't looking too good," Simone said. "In case you haven't realized, you're only person here who has lost every challenge for the last four days."

With that Simone stormed away.

"Simone, wait," Willow said as she followed after her friend.

"I'm done talking," Simone grumbled as she left Willow behind.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Willow-**It's too bad Simone is getting so stressed. I think both she and Missy should just calm down and talk.

**Missy-**I can't believe I said something so mean to Simone! Oh, if she wasn't so mean, I'd tell her how sorry I am.

* * *

"Well, looks like we've got some drama going on," Blaineley noted. "But no one is leaving today. So, you may head back to your cabins."

As the two teams returned to their cabins, Corrina stayed close to Chance.

"Well, I had a really nice time with you today," she said. "Whether it was a date or not."

With that she kissed him on the cheek lightly. Chance froze, but Corrina just giggled and kept walking. Missy, meanwhile, had caught up with Charlie.

"Hey, Missy, how are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I'm still trying to keep a smile on my face," Missy said, "but it's getting tough."

"Yeah, I heard some yelling coming from your team," Charlie said. "Was there a fight or something like that?"

"Nothing too serious," Missy said, "but I'm more worried about you. Alison didn't try anything with you, did she?"

"Uh, try anything?" Charlie asked.

"You know, holding hands, cuddling...kissing?!" Missy exclaimed.

"No, we just talked," Charlie said.

"Oh, that's a relief," Missy said. "Because Alison is bad girl and you shouldn't get too close to her. You're the kind of guy who needs a nice good girl and your side."

She winked at Charlie before returning to her team.

"Who were you talking to?!" Alison demanded. "Was that Missy?!"

"Uh, yeah, but…she was just congratulating us on winning," Charlie lied.

"She's just trying to mess with your head," Alison said. "Don't let her get to you."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**Uh-oh, I think someone I've found myself in a love triangle. I've never liked triangles, I can never remember if they're supposed to be equilateral or isosomething.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"Well, you wanted romance and that's what we gave," Blaineley said. "Now the question is, will it go anywhere?"

"How will Charlie deal with two crazy girls on either side of him?" Chef asked.

"Is Corrina making a mistake by getting close to Chance?" Blaineley asked. "And will Collin ever win over a girl?"

"Plus, we've got more challenges," Chef said. "And maybe someone else will be eliminated."

"All four teams are running into trouble," Blaineley said. "And there are guaranteed to be a few casualties in this war. So be sure to come back for more Total…Drama…Switcheroo!"


	6. Rock and Pull

_Author's Note: I forgot to mention last time, but I've put a poll up where you can vote for your three favorite characters of the season. Right now, Corrina's in the lead, but that could change with any vote._

"Welcome back to Total Drama Swticheroo," Blaineley said from the Dock of Shame. "Last time—"

"Last time, we had a lovey-dovey challenge," Chef interrupted. "Which—"

"Was won by the Cash Cows, getting them an advantage for their next challenge," Blaineley said while shoving Chef aside. "And the solo reward went to—"

Chef bumped her into the lake as he said, "computer geek and regular geek, AKA, Kitty and Ken."

"As always, the drama just kept on building," Blaineley said from the water. "Simone snapped at Missy, and Charlie realized that both Alison and Missy wanted to keep him to themselves."

"We'll be seeing more of all of them right now," Chef said. "On Total Drama Switcheroo."

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(The Beach)

Both teams had finished their breakfast early, and had decided to enjoy their morning on the beach. Kitty, Missy, and Ken were passing a volleyball between them. Alison and Charlie sat together, while Corrina and Chance were strolling along the shore. Most of the rest were just relaxing in the sun. Collin made sure that he was lying in the sand right next to Zola.

"So, Zola, I must say that you look very nice in the swimsuit," Collin complimented. "I mean, most people can't pull of the striped look well, but you really seem to have mastered it."

"Seriously, there're still fourteen other girls here," Zola remarked. "Have you ever considered talking to any of them?"

"I do," Collin replied. "So far, I've gotten the best reaction from you though."

"Really? I clearly need to work on my attitude then," Zola said. "And the answer is still no."

Simone had chosen to distance herself from the rest of the group. She was relaxing in the sun, while the lake washed over her feet.

"Ah, it may not be a spa, but I really needed some way to unwind," she remarked to herself.

"Hey, bestie!" Willow exclaimed as she skipped over to Simone.

"Oh, hi," Simone said as she glanced at her.

"Look what I found, I think it's a Moonsnail shell," Willow announced as she held up a white, round shell. "I didn't even know that they lived on these kinds of islands."

"That's very fascinating," Simone said unenthusiastically. "Just like the other five shells you've shown me."

"I know," Willow exclaimed. "I was thinking of turning them into a necklace or something, but they're kinda big, and it might hurt to wear something like that. Don't worry, I'll think of something."

"You do that," Simone said.

Charlie and Alison were both sitting on some driftwood as they talked.

"So, if we go to elimination, who do you want to vote off?" Alison asked.

"I don't want to vote anyone off," Charlie remarked. "It'd be nice if just never went to elimination…but that's probably not going to happen, right."

"That's not a very fun way to play," Alison replied. "This guy is all about taking down your enemies. One at a time."

"But I don't have any enemies," Charlie said.

"Well, I do," Alison said. "I want Zola gone. You've seen how mean she's been to me, right?"

"Uh, yeah, the two of you do argue a lot," Charlie said. "But, I dunno, maybe you could just work out your differences."

"Of course I could," Alison giggled. "But then she wouldn't get mad, and it wouldn't be fun to destroy her. Uwee hee hee…you see what I'm saying, right?"

"I guess," Charlie sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**It's been far too long for my first elimination. I want one today, and I'm going to be sending home someone in tears!

**Charlie-**I don't really follow Alison's thoughts. Why would she want to make enemies? But I guess if she says vote Zola, that's what I'll do. At least that way they won't keep voting all summer.

* * *

Ken was bouncing the volleyball off of his head before serving it towards Kitty.

"Ooh, ooh, I got it!" Kitty exclaimed as she scrambled to get beneath the ball.

She launched it towards Missy who clumsily tried to slap it back. She ended up knocking it right into Charlie's head.

"Oof," Charlie exclaimed as he rubbed his head.

"Oops, Charlie, I'm so, so sorry," Missy exclaimed.

"That's okay," Charlie said with a smile.

"Why don't you join us?" Missy asked. "We can be two on two."

"Why, are you leaving?" Alison asked. "Because the way I counted, there are five of us."

"I wasn't counting you," Missy declared.

"Oh come on, Missy, let Alison play too," Charlie said.

"She's mean," Missy declared. "She'd probably cheat, or toss the ball into the water or something else evil."

"Well, now that you mention it," Alison said mischievously.

"You see, she's already planning something!" Missy exclaimed. "Trust me, if you want a nice, happy summer, you'll avoid her."

"Um…maybe you two should just stay apart," Charlie suggested.

"And you'll be coming with me, right?" Missy said insistently.

"Uh," Charlie tried to come up with an answer.

"Just go with her," Alison said. "I'm sure after spending enough time with her, you'll come crawling back to me."

Charlie gave a sad smile to Alison before joining in the game. Alison meanwhile, turned and walked away. She glanced at the other campers with a mysterious expression, her eyes settled on Arthur who had decided that he'd rather work on his inventions instead of enjoy the beach.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she tried to examine the bits of technology in his lab.

"I think I've got a breakthrough," Arthur said. "I really think I'm onto something."

"Aw, it's cute that your hopes are so high," Alison giggled. "That means that you'll probably be so crushed when it fails just like everything else you've ever made."

"Don't be so sure, I've got a good feeling this time," Arthur insisted.

"Well, a good feeling won't change the fact that you're a terrible inventor and should just give up," Alison said. "Hey, the truth hurts…and I like things that hurt."

"You'll see," Arthur insisted as he returned to working on his project.

Chance and Corrina were both making their way up from the beach towards the forest.

"How'd you like to take a walk through the woods?" Chance suggested. "I remember seeing some pretty nice sights on our first day. It might be nice to check out again."

"Ooh, I have just the thing for this," Corrina exclaimed as she dived into some bushes.

When she emerged, she was wearing a sun hat and a brown uniform.

"Ranger Corrina is ready to explore the forest," she declared with a grin.

The two of them went on to walk through the island's thick woods. They would stop every couple of minutes for Chance to point out some wild flower, or for Corrina to spy some colourful bird.

"So, Chance, I was thinking," Corrina said with a touch more seriousness in her voice. "Yesterday I had a great time with you."

"Yeah, it was fun," Chance remarked.

"And it was kinda, sorta, like a fake date, right?" Corrina continued.

"That was the challenge," Chance pointed out with a smile.

"Right, but I was just thinking, well," Corrina said uncertainly, "how would like to consider it a real date?"

"A real date?" Chance asked, not also getting somewhat nervous. "You mean, like, as in, we'd be dating?"

"Only if you want to," Corrina said quickly. "I mean, I know we haven't known each other long, and that wasn't really a date, so I'd totally be okay with just being your friend."

"Are you kidding? I'd love to be with you," Chance said. "I mean, I may not have a lot experience with this whole…process, but how much could there be to it. I like you, you like me, when had dinner together…that should be enough, right."

"Exactly," Corrina exclaimed. "So, I guess that makes you my boyfriend."

"Heh, I'll have to get used to that," Chance laughed. "And I'll have to get used to calling you my girlfriend."

The two of them laughed as they turned back to return to the beach. Unknown to them, Gene had been following behind them curiously. He had heard their conversation, but had turned to leave, before they could spot him.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**Yay, my first actual boyfriend! That was a pretty tough conversation to start, but I'm glad that Chance seemed to feel the same way I do. He and I are actually quite similar, I think that's why we'll go so great together.

**Chance-**A lot of guys back home said that I'd never get girlfriend because…because they're just dumb, is all. But I showed them.

**Gene-**I think I could end that relationship with one sentence. Chance has set himself up in the perfect position for me.

* * *

"Okay, everyone, gather around!" Chef called.

"It's time to find out what kind of challenge we'll be doing today," Blaineley said. "Let's see what flags we get today."

The flags that came out were red, green, and grey.

"Ooh, look at that," Blaineley exclaimed. "It's an immunity challenge. Which means one of you is going home tonight."

"It's also going to in reality once again," Chef declared. "And you're back to your original teams."

Missy wrapped her arms around Charlie happily. Simone sighed in relief as she distanced herself from Missy. Soon the Shooting Stars and the Fierce Fighters had reformed.

"Since you're back to these teams, no one gets an advantage," Blaineley said.

"And since it's in reality, your advantage tokens are useless," Chef said.

"Well, that's a drag," Kitty remarked.

"Your challenge is simple enough," Blaineley said. "If you'll look behind me you'll see two boulders. Your job is to move them through the course we've set up for you."

"You're going to have to take them through the rough forest grounds, across a running river, and up a hill," Chef declared. "Only the strongest of the strong will survive."

"Well, we'll see about that," Blaineley said. "But if there are no questions, let's get started!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**After two days of putting up with Missy, I am so glad to get a break from her. Sure this team has some crazies too, but I think I can cope.

**Alison-**So, Charlie will have a whole day to get sick of Missy. Well, I suppose it's for the best, I wouldn't want him getting tangled up in my evil plan. Uwee hee hee!

* * *

(Shooting Stars)

"Alright, team, I'm aware that we're at a numbers disadvantage," Ken said, "but I think we can pull through this."

"Agreed!" Missy exclaimed. "If we all give it our all, there's nothing we can't accomplish."

"I don't think we're all going to be able to push the rock at the same time, though," Chance noted.

"No, we'll have to take shifts," Ken said. "I'll start, who wants to join me?"

"I will," Charlie offered.

The two boys began to slowly move the rock across the ground and into the woods.

"I'll take up the lead," Missy said. "My smiling face will give you the strength to continue."

"Wow, you're the best, Missy," Charlie exclaimed.

Kitty, Corrina, and Chance all walked together in the rear.

"Hey, guys, guess what?" Kitty said excitedly.

"Uh, what?" Corrina asked.

"Okay, get this, with the four of us, we have a majority alliance!" Kitty exclaimed. "Can you believe it? We're in control of more than half of this team."

"Shh, don't let Missy hear," Chance cautioned. "You know, how she gets."

"Right, right," Kitty said apologetically. "I'm just so excited; this is a big thing for me. I never knew I could be such a star at this game."

"Well, let's not get too cocky," Corrina said. "After all, anything could happen."

"Oh, I know, this game wouldn't be any fun otherwise," Kitty replied. "But how about you guys? Anything new?"

"Well, just this morning, the two of us actually became a couple," Corrina declared with a grin.

"Really? Oh, that's wonderful!" Kitty exclaimed. "You guys are the very first to couple to form this season! How does it feel? Oh, wait let me just get my notepad."

She reached into her pockets and pulled out a notepad as well as her phone.

"Okay, give me a quote," Kitty said. "How does it feel to the first couple formed on Total Drama Switcheroo?"

"Er…good?" Chance suggested.

" 'Good'…works for me," Kitty said. "And congratulations, you guys, I'm sure you'll be great together."

"Maybe you'll find someone of your own," Corrina said.

"Maybe," Kitty replied. "But I don't know if I have time to find me a man. I've always got to keep on top of my blog, and plus there's all this crazy strategizing I'm doing."

"Well, if you ever need any help," Corrina said, "just ask…"

She walked behind a tree and came out wearing a white tunic, golden wings, and holding a bow.

"…Cupid Corrina!" she exclaimed.

"Will do," Kitty replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Alright, followers, be sure to text me your thoughts on Chanrina. Like it? Hate it? Let me know!

* * *

(Fierce Fighters)

"Alright, I'd say we've got the clear advantage here," Simone noted. "We have two more people on our team, so we should be able to go further without tiring."

"Who wants to start pushing?" Gene asked.

"How about Mr. 'You can't vote me out, I'm strong'?" Simone said as she poked Mason in the ribs. "Go ahead, prove why we need you."

"Fine," Mason grunted as he pressed his palms against the rock.

"I'll help," Gene offered.

"Yeah, right," Mason scoffed. "I doubt your wimpy body could be much use."

"You'd be surprised," Gene simply replied as he began to push with Mason.

"Hey guys, would you mind if I lingered behind a bit?" Arthur asked. "I'm making good progress on my latest invention. I think it might actually help us win this thing."

"Arthur…I don't want to be rude, but maybe it's for the best that you don't try to use any of your inventions today," Willow suggested. "I may, you haven't had the best success rate, and who's to say it won't just make things worse?"

"Yeah, and not to mention I think we've already got a strong advantage on the others," Simone added. "I say if it's not broken, don't fix it."

"Come on guys, give Arthur a chance," Collin said.

"Oh, we've given him plenty of chances," Simone remarked.

"If he says it'll work, I trust him," Collin said.

"I can work while walking," Arthur added. "I should be able to get it down soon enough."

"Fine, just don't screw anything up," Simone said.

As they walked ahead and Arthur lagged behind, Alison called in a sing-song voice, "You're going to fail!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Arthur-**After today they'll all respect me. Once they see how much I can actually accomplish, I'm sure to be seen as a real asset to my team.

**Collin-**Arthur really needs a boost in self-confidence. I think if he succeeds today, that'll help him. I just hope that he does succeed or else we're both going to be in trouble.

**Alison-**Ooh, I can't wait to see how hard Arthur will crash and burn.

* * *

(Shooting Stars)

"Come on , guys, push and push!" Missy cheered.

"Yes, Missy, whatever you say," Charlie replied as he tried to push even harder.

"I'm thinking we may have to switch out now," Ken suggested. "We've been going for a while now, and my body's starting to ache…and Charlie's not looking too swell either."

Charlie's face was red and sweaty, and he looked to be quite exhausted.

"Alright, I'll give it a go," Missy exclaimed as she took his place. "And who wants to join me?"

"I will," Kitty offered. "I don't have a lot of muscle, but I'll give what I got."

Missy began to shove at the boulder, while Kitty chose to use her shoulder to move it along. The rock continued through the woods at a slow pace. Ken meanwhile walked back to join his friends.

"Hey guys," he said to Chance and Corrina. "So, I overheard your conversation with Kitty. Congratulations on getting together."

"Thanks, Ken," Chance said with a smile.

"And…Corrina, what are you wearing now?" Ken asked in confusion.

"Oh right, I'm Cupid Corrina," Corrina explained. "If you need any help finding true love of your own, here I am!"

"I doubt you'd need any help with that though," Chance chuckled. "You're pretty hot, I bet you're fending off girls all the time."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Ken chuckled. "So far, I haven't found the one that's right for me."

"You're bound to find someone eventually," Chance assured. "You're the kind of guy girls want."

"That's not always true," Ken replied. "It's hard to find the right medium I'm in. I've been with shallow girls who like me for my body, but not my personality; then there've been girls who shared my interests, but seemed to assume that athlete equals jerk."

"But there are more types of people than that," Corrina pointed out. "I should know, I've been many of them in character."

"Oh, I know," Ken said. "High School is just a…judgemental world, but I'm sure there's someone out there for me."

"Well, good luck," Corrina said.

"Thanks," Ken replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**If you ask me, Ken is the perfect combo of looks, personality and brains; any girl would be crazy to turn him down. Obviously, I'm not trying to say that I'm into him like _that_…heh, that's a crazy thought, I don't even know why it crossed my mind, I'm with Corrina, duh, I shouldn't even be thinking about that…which I'm not…I mean, why would I be thinking about someone who's the same gender as me?

**Corrina-**Chance sure spends a lot of time babbling in here. I wonder what he's talking about? Maybe it's about me!

* * *

(Fierce Fighters)

Mason and Gene were still pushing were strong force and the team was making good progress. Following behind, Zola had grabbed Willow and Simone and brought them into a group.

"Alright, ladies, just so we're clear, tonight if we lose, Mason goes," Zola said.

"Actually, I think you had the right idea the first time," Simone said. "I realize that Alison is probably the better target."

"Really? Well, I got nothing against that," Zola replied.

"But I thought we agreed that Mason was more dangerous," Willow said.

"We did, but the fact is he is a strong force," Simone pointed out. "Alison isn't so much."

"But I'm pretty sure that Mason still hates Twilight," Willow added.

Zola snorted, "And that's a bad thi—"

She stopped when Simone frantically made 'X' gestures with her hands.

"Uh, and that's a bad thing," Zola said without sarcasm this time. "But I still think Alison is worse. With Mason, you know he's a jerk, but with Alison, there's no telling what's going on in that wicked little mind of hers."

Bringing up the rear, Collin walked with Arthur who was still busy at work.

"How's it coming?" he asked.

"I think I'm just about done," Arthur said while screwing something together. "A few more bits and we'll have a clear path to the finish line."

"Mind telling me what your invention is going to do?" Collin asked.

"It's a surprise," Arthur replied.

Back up front, Mason and Gene had run into some difficulties. The rock was getting snared in some brambles, but what was really holding it back was a thick root in its path.

"Come on, push harder!" Mason ordered.

"I don't think this is working," Gene remarked. "Maybe we should take a break."

"I can do this!" Mason declared as he strained himself.

The root snapped, the rock rolled forward, and Mason fill down in the mud.

"Okay, obviously someone needs to take over," Simone said as she took her place against the boulder.

"Yeah, leave it to team girl power," Zola said as she joined Simone.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**I may have a deal with Mason, but not with Alison. And frankly, I wouldn't mind losing her.

* * *

(Shooting Stars)

"Just keeping going, Kitty, you can do it!" Missy cheered while pushing the rock.

"Yeah, I hear you," Kitty replied with a strain in her voice. "Maybe you could focus less on motivating me, and more on pushing."

However, with one more forceful shove from both of them, they ran into a problem. The rock tumbled forward and rolled right into a small ditch.

"Oh no!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we can do this," Missy assured her as she dropped into the ditch.

Both girls tried to push with all their strength, but the boulder stayed put.

"Hey, what happened?" Charlie asked as the rest of the group arrived.

"We've hit a small roadbump," Kitty remarked.

"Perhaps this would be a good time for the rest of you to take a break," Missy suggested.

The girls returned to pushing, but they still made no progress no matter how long they worked at it.

"I…don't think…this is…going to…work," Kitty said between breaths.

"Agreed, we may need to get someone else to try," Missy suggested.

"I'll go ask…the others," Kitty offered.

She climbed out of the ditch and looked for some the rest of her team. She spotted her alliance of three, clumped together under a tree. They seemed to be in discussion and didn't notice her approaching.

"Well, looks like we might be losing this time," Chance sighed.

"That's a real downer," Corrina remarked. "But at least we can be sure that none of us our leaving. With Kitty on our side, we've got the majority."

"Yeah, about that…I'm not sure if we should trust Kitty," Ken said.

"Really?" Corrina asked.

"It's just that, a couple of days ago, she came up to me and Gene and suggested that we should take out Zola, her ally," Ken said. "Is this really the kind of girl we want at our sides?"

"So, what do you suggest?" Chance asked.

"Just be careful," Ken said. "We don't want to be caught off guard by anything."

Kitty had frozen and clung to the back of tree while eavesdropping on the conversation. Carefully she tiptoed away from the area. She ended up bumping into Charlie.

"Ah, Charlie, just the guy I was looking for," she exclaimed. "We need some helping moving the rock."

"Oh, okay," Charlie said as she returned to the ditch with Kitty.

He began to push the rock with Missy and Kitty helping out on either side of him. They started to make steady progress.

"So, guys, I was just curious, but would you be interested in an alliance with me?" Kitty asked.

"No alliances," Missy declared. "I stand by that rule."

"Sorry, let me rephrase that," Kitty said. "If we go to elimination, would you be interested in letting me suggestion someone to vote for?"

"Mm, I suppose there's nothing wrong with that," Missy replied.

"Happy to have you on board," Kitty said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**So, Ken doesn't trust me, eh? Well, too can play that game, and I happen to be a master player. Just look at the way I won Missy over, pure strategy skill.

**Ken-**I feel bad talking about Kitty behind her back, but you have to be careful in this game, and I don't want Corrina and Chance to be thrown off by a shock move.

* * *

(Fierce Fighters)

Simone and Zola were continuing on the strong progress of their team.

"Wow, good job guys," Willow complimented. "You're really strong."

"For a couple of girls," Mason added.

"Oh, just shut up you horrible, hateful person," Willow spat at Mason.

"Look, guys, I think we might be coming up to something," Gene announced.

Sure enough, they soon exited the forest and face a river rushing past them.

"Well, this is going to slow us down," Simone remarked. "How are we supposed to get past this?"

"Maybe there's like a bridge or something," Willow suggested.

"I don't see anything," Gene said while scanning in both directions.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Simone grumbled.

"We'll use this!" Arthur exclaimed as he quickly rushed to join the rest.

He held in his hand what looked like a large, robotic belt with several knobs on it.

"What is it?" Zola asked.

"It looks like another disaster," Alison remarked. "I'm betting it's going to explode and blow your arm off. Uwee hee hee."

"Prepare to be amazed guys," Arthur said. "This contraption is our key to victory…if you'll just give me a second…"

He began to strap the ring around the boulder. When it was in place he pulled out a remote with a joystick.

"Behold!" Arthur exclaimed as he activated his remote.

Suddenly, the knobs turned into jets that lifted the rock off of the ground.

"Ooh!" Willow exclaimed in awe.

"Wow, I must say, that is impressive," Simone added.

"And watch this," Arthur said as he began to move the joystick.

The rock floated right over to the other side of the river. Once it had landed, the team clapped for Arthur.

"So, do you have one of those for each of us to get across?" Zola asked.

"No, just the one," Arthur said. "You'll have to swim."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**It actually worked?! No, this is all wrong! I'm getting my disaster, even if I have to make it myself!

**Arthur-**Yes! Score one for Arthur.

* * *

(Shooting Stars)

The team had gotten out of the ditch, and had decided to switch jobs again.

"This looks like a task for," Corrina announced as she once again changed her costume. "Wonder Corrina!"

She was now wearing a replica Wonder Woman costume.

"With my strength, this'll be no problem," she exclaimed as she began to push on the rock.

It moved very slowly.

"Heh, of course, I wouldn't mind a little help too," Corrina added.

Chance happily joined her in the arduous task. After making their way gradually through the woods, they eventually came to the river.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good," Corrina exclaimed.

"Hm, there must be some way across," Missy said. "We can come up with something."

"It shouldn't be too hard to get it to the other side," Charlie said. "I mean, why don't we just push through with us."

"I don't know if that'll work," Ken said cautiously.

"Well, we'll never know if we don't try," Missy said. "Charlie, give it a shot."

Charlie began to move the rock into the river. However, it quickly got swept away and sank underwater.

"Well…the water is a lot deeper than it looks," Charlie remarked.

"Well, now we're screwed," Chance sighed.

"No, we're not!" Missy insisted. "It's not over until you give up."

"I think we should give up," Chance replied. "I mean, there's no getting that rock back now."

"There's no need for loser talk on a winner team," Missy exclaimed. "You're a winner, Chance, so act like it."

"I think I might have an idea," Ken said.

"Oh, good, now that's winner talk," Missy said.

"But it won't be easy," Ken added.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**I'm usually an optimistic guy, I just think there's point where it's better to quit. But if the others can come up with a plan, I'll gladly help out.

**Missy-**I've already been to elimination twice now, I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen a third time.

* * *

(Fierce Fighters)

Thanks to Arthur's invention, the team was able to simply walk the rest of the course with the rock floating by them.

"We've so got this," Collin exclaimed. "Immunity here we come!"

"First off, mountain here we come," Gene said as he pointed to their next obstacle.

It wasn't quite a mountain, but it was a very steep, tall hill. The team grouped around the base as they looked up to where their finish line was waiting.

"Well, this shouldn't be no problem for our floating rock, right?" Zola said.

"Yep, just let me get it into place," Arthur said as he controlled his device.

He positioned the rock and began to guide it upwards toward the top. However, as he backed up, Alison quickly stuck out her foot. Arthur stumbled backwards and tossed his remote in the air.

"Don't worry, I got it!" Alison exclaimed as she ran over to where the remote was falling.

She reached out as if to grab it, but 'accidentally' let it fall right past her. The remote broke into pieces as it hit the ground.

"Oh no!" Collin exclaimed.

The invention on the rock began to crackle. The rock stopped moving and fell down to the ground. However, as it rolled the jets powered up again, but this time in the wrong direction. The boulder soared straight towards the group.

"Willow, look out!" Simone exclaimed as she shoved her friend out of the way.

The boulder rocketed past them, just barely avoiding a collision.

"Eep, that was close!" Willow exclaimed.

"Somebody stop the rock!" Gene ordered.

"We can't, in case you didn't realize, it's powered by rockets," Mason pointed out.

As the rock rolled back the way it had come, the rockets began to fizzle out and power down. The rock rolled to a gradual stop.

"Well, so much for that," Zola sighed.

"Let's get back to work guys," Gene said. "We can still win this."

As the team returned the way they came, Collin stayed by Arthur to comfort him.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Collin consoled.

"Actually, I think it is," Alison chirped. "If you had invented a better failsafe, this never would have happened."

"Alison, that's not helping," Collin said.

"It's helping him realize what a failure he is," Alison replied.

"Just leave him alone," Collin said sternly.

"Oh, I will, once he gets voted out tonight," Alison laughed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Arthur-**Man, I was so close that time. If I hadn't dropped the remote, it would have worked perfectly.

**Collin-**Up until now I've tolerated Alison, but she's starting to cross a line. If she doesn't leave Arthur alone, I don't care how creepy she is, I'm not going to put up with her anymore.

**Willow-**Whoa, that was scary. If it wasn't for Simone, I would be a pancake right now.

**Simone-**This is exactly what we warned Arthur about.

* * *

(Shooting Stars)

"Aqua Corrina is ready for action!" Corrina exclaimed as she dived into the water.

She was now wearing goggles, flippers, and snorkel. Chance dived after her. Both of them held long coils of vines with them. They let the current take them through the water until they spotted the boulder, wedged between two point stones. Corrina pointed and Chance nodded. They took their vines and wrapped them around the rock several times. When they were tight, Chance tugged on one of them.

"Okay, they're ready," Ken said on the surface.

He, Kitty, Charlie, and Missy had all swam to the other side by now. The four of them each held onto one of the ropes coming out of the water.

"And pull!" Ken exclaimed.

The four of them used all their strength as they tugged on the vines. Chance and Corrina emerged from the water and started to help.

"We can do this," Ken exclaimed. "I can feel it moving."

The rock popped free from its vice and started to move with them. Slowly, they managed to pull it out of the water.

"Good, good, we're doing it!" Ken cheered.

"This is actually a good method for moving it," Chance pointed out.

"Yeah, we should use it for the rest of the course," Kitty added.

With everyone in agreement, they continued to pull the boulder behind them until they arrived at the base of the mountain.

"Look, there are the others!" Corrina exclaimed.

A small distance away, the Fierce Fighters were trying to push their rock up the same slope.

"Alright guys, we can do this!" Ken exclaimed. "I know we're tired, but we just need to make this final stretch."

The Fierce Fighters had also taken note of their rivals.

"They're gaining on us!" Willow announced.

"What? How?" Zola exclaimed.

"Because someone screwed up," Alison said while pointing at Arthur.

"It's not over till it's over!" Simone exclaimed. "Keep pushing! Come on people!"

Both teams made steady progress up the steep hill. The Shooting Stars had managed to catch up with their opponents. They were beginning to pull ahead.

"Outta the way!" Mason exclaimed as he shoved Simone over. "I'll handle this."

He began pushing the rock and managed to speed up their movement.

"We're almost there guys," Missy exclaimed. "Think happy thoughts."

From the peak of the hill, Blaineley and Chef looked down at the racing teams.

"It's going to be tight," Chef noted.

"We'll see our winner soon enough," Blaineley said.

After a few more minutes, the first team arrived with their boulder.

"Congratulations," Blaineley exclaimed, "to the…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Shooting Stars!"

"Yes!" cheered Ken as he high-fived everyone on his team.

The Fierce Fighters arrived a minute later.

"Sorry, Fighters, you're too late," Blaineley said.

"Immunity goes to the Shooting Stars," Chef declared. "And the Fierce Fighters will have to eliminate someone."

"I hope you know who you want gone," Blaineley said, "'cause I'll be seeing you tonight."

"Oh don't worry, we know exactly who's to blame," Alison said. "Uwee hee hee."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Zola-**Ha, that girl really thinks we're dumb enough to vote out a nice guy like Arthur over her? She's in for a big surprise.

**Alison-**It was so much fun breaking Arthur today. Now the question is, do I want to get rid of him now, or should I lose Zola now.

**Kitty-**It's probably for the best that we didn't go to elimination today. I need to work out my strategy a little bit first. But if Ken wants to mess with me, he should watch out, this Kitty has claws!

**Missy-**So, this is what immunity feels like! Ah, I'm so happy.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

"Welcome Fierce Fighters," Blaineley greeted. "This is your first time coming to elimination, and I see some new faces here."

"So, any idea why you lost this time?" Chef asked.

"Because Arthur's invention screwed up," Mason remarked.

"Feh, using a machine to do a man's job, pathetic," Chef scoffed.

"We would have lost sooner or later," Collin added. "This team isn't exactly in the best harmony, it's not Arthur's fault for trying to help us out."

"Well, let's get to the votes," Blaineley said. "I assume you all know how it works. First vote: Arthur."

Arthur nodded slightly as his platform rose.

"Second vote: Alison," Chef said.

Alison stuck her tongue out at Zola as she rose to be level with Arthur.

"Third vote: Alison," Blaineley read.

Alison crossed her arms and glared down at everyone else as she rose again.

"Fourth vote: Arthur," Chef said.

Alison grinned evilly at Arthur who just looked away.

"Fifth vote: Arthur," Blaineley announced.

"Sixth vote: Alison," Chef said.

"And now for the final two votes," Blaineley announced, "both are cast for the same person."

"So long, loser," Alison taunted Arthur.

"The third person voted off of Total Drama Switcheroo," Blaineley exclaimed, "is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Arthur!"

"What?!" Zola snapped.

"Aw, man," Arthur sighed. "I guess I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised. I screwed up one too many times, and I understand your decision."

"Arthur, time to go," Chef said while hitting a switch and launching him into the air.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Collin-**Well, that sucks. There goes my only friend and ally out here. Well, I'm not going to let Alison get away with this. I'm gonna…do something…I'll have to think about that, though.

**Zola-**Um, no, that does not make any sense. Alison was supposed to leave. What the hell happened!?

**Alison-**Well, I could have done with some more tears, but I could tell that he was crying on the inside, so it'll do for now. But next time, I won't be so easy. Uwee hee hee.

* * *

The Fierce Fighters returned to their lower-class cabin. It was clear that tension was in the air, but no one spoke. Gene, however, slipped away from the group and headed towards the Shooting Star's cabin. He spotted Chance walking by himself and motioned for him to join him.

"Uh, hi Gene, what's up?" Chance asked.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that you and Corrina seem to have become a couple," Gene said. "Is that true, or just me overreacting?"

"No, it's true," Chance said proudly.

"Uh-huh. And you think that it'll work out between the two of you?" Gene asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I think we go well together," Chance replied.

"I'm just concerned is all," Gene said. "You know, I don't think she'd want to be with you, if she knew your secret."

"Uh…what secret? I don't have any secrets? Nope, I'm an open-book," Chance said.

"Well, I could say it," Gene said, "but need I remind you that we're on international TV? If I want, your secret becomes public news."

"No!" Chance cried.

"So, you know what I'm talking about," Gene said. "Good, we'll talk later about it. Until then, just think about what you're doing."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**Chance is gay; there I said it. But I think he's already broadcasted that enough that you probably already new that. This is great, it's like blackmail, except not, because he doesn't even have a real secret. And Chance is in such denial that he'll easily do whatever I say from now on.

**Chance-**I…uh, really don't know…I don't have a…I never thought that this…uh, I'm in trouble.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Zola-**Alison, I've wanted to this since day one.

**Alison-**I think I can still have more fun with Zola, so it's time to say goodbye to Arthur.

**Mason-**I talked with Alison and she wants Arthur gone. I can work with that.

**Collin-**Alison was nothing but mean today. I may want Mason gone, but she needs to leave first.

**Arthur-**Alison is making things really hard for me. Maybe I made a mistake, but I don't need her in my face all the time.

**Gene-**Arthur seems to be the way people are swinging. No real loss there.

**Willow-**Mason and Alison are both bad, but I could have been seriously hurt today because of Arthur. The 'better' his inventions get, the more danger we're all in. I'm sorry, Arthur, but you need to go.

**Simone-**Arthur, your inventions are just too dangerous. I know I promised Zola Alison would go, but Zola isn't the boss of me. If anything, I'm the boss of her.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And that does it for another episode of Total Drama Switcheroo," Chef wrapped out. "Arthur learned too late that a real man shouldn't need to rely on a machine to do his job."

"How will the tables turn next episode?" Blaineley continued. "Will Alison's wrath continue, or will she find herself just making too many enemies."

"Can Kitty and Collin get themselves out of the respective holes they've fallen into?" Chef added. "Is Chanrina doomed for failure?"

"Chanrina? You've been spending too much time online," Blaineley laughed.

Chef just grunted at her and continued, "Don't miss the next Total…Drama…Switcheroo."

_Author's Note: Yeah, Arthur was never one of my favorite characters. He wasn't a bad character, just kind of boring, and I always planned for him to be a victim of Alison. _


	7. Kitty Kitty Bang Bang

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's voted on the poll so far. Corrina's lead has increased as four out of five people voted for her. If you haven't voted, the poll is still up, so feel free to._

"You're watching Total Drama Switcheroo," Blaineley exclaimed from the Dock of Shame. "Last time, we kept the teams in reality as they were forced to deliver a boulder through the forest, across a river, and up a hill."

"Gadget boy thought he could help his team out, but psycho girl had a different plan," Chef said. "She sabotaged his invention and got him eliminated."

"Yes, quite an impressive move, wouldn't you say?" Blaineley said.

"Hmph, whatever," Chef scoffed.

"Anyways, the drama didn't stop there," Blaineley said. "After the challenge, Gene told Chance that he knew his secret. No doubt you've all figured out that Chance…isn't like other boys, but he doesn't seem to realize this. So, Gene's got him right under his thumb, again another skilled tactic."

"We've got another challenge to get to today," Chef said. "What will it be this time? Keep watching and find out."

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Main Campsite)

The thirteen campers had finished their breakfast and were once again enjoying the outdoors. Well…at least some were trying to.

"Alright, I want answers!" Zola exclaimed as she marched over to Simone and Willow. "Now!"

"What's the problem?" Simone said, keeping a tone of superiority in her voice.

"We're really sorry we didn't vote for Alison," Willow exclaimed sincerely.

Simone sighed and shot an annoyed glance at Willow.

"You'd better be sorry," Zola said angrily. "I thought we had a deal."

"Look, you're not the boss of either of us," Simone retorted. "We simply decided that Arthur was a more suited target. End of story."

"We'll be sure to vote for Alison next time, though," Willow promised.

"Oh no you won't," Zola said. "This is exactly how it goes every time. Sure, you tell me you'll help me out, but when the time comes I can't count on you. And that's why Alison is just going to go on spreading her terror."

"How many times to I have to say this?" Simone grumbled. "This is my alliance. Mine! You two are here to do what I say and vote for who I want. I don't want to hear you complaining that things didn't go your way."

"Well, let me tell you something," Zola said stubbornly. "Back home I get what I want. Not because I'm some self-entitled princess, but because I take action. If someone is cause trouble I let them know that they'll have to deal with me. If you girls aren't going to work with me then I'm out of this alliance or entourage or whatever this is."

"Fine, you won't be missed," Simone shot back.

"And I'm taking back all my fashion items," Zola said as she swiped a pair of sunglasses off of Simone's head.

"Wait, no, can't we negotiate this!?" Simone cried.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Zola-**Obviously Simone isn't going to work out with me, but I can move on past this. I just need someone else as an ally I can trust.

**Simone-**I don't get what Zola's big problem is. I know what I'm doing here and I don't need her to tell me who to vote for.

**Willow-**Oh man, I haven't felt this bad since the time Edward and Bella broke up.

* * *

As Zola marched with frustration away from the two girls, she ran into someone else.

"Hi, Zola, how nice seeing you today," Collin greeted with an eager smile.

"Aha, I have a proposition for you," Zola said.

"Really?" Collin said with excitement.

"Keep cool, an alliance proposition," Zola said. "You saw how Alison treated your friend yesterday, right? Well, if you stick with me then we can get her out."

"So, it's like a business date?" Collin asked.

"No," Zola replied. "Now are you in or not?"

"I'm in," Collin said. "Alison needs to go."

"That's what I want to hear," Zola said with a smile.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Collin-**This is so cool! Sure, maybe it's just an alliance for now, but it's step one.

**Zola-**At least I can now that I can count on Collin. He's crazy for me…for better or for worse.

* * *

Chance had distanced himself from the rest of his group. His usual warm personality had vanished and he now seemed quite glum. He kept his eyes on the ground as he paced along the grass alone.

"Surprise!" Corrina exclaimed as she burst out of a bush. "Shrub Corrina was waiting for you to walk by here."

"Hi Corrina," Chance sighed sombrely.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Corrina asked as she pulled off the bush outfit.

"It's…nothing," Chance said. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Aw, don't be like that," Corrina said as she pulled him down to sit next to her. "As a girlfriend, it's my duty to always be there for you."

"Really, you don't have to worry about me," Chance mumbled. "There's nothing you can do anyways."

"Hm…maybe not," Corrina said, "but how about…"

She ran off and came back a few minutes later in a blue spandex suit with a red 'S' on it as well as a red cape.

"Super Corrina!" she announced. "I can take on any of your problems."

"I'm sorry, Corrina, but there's nothing you can do to help me," Chance exclaimed.

"If you wanted I could bring out Bat-Corrina," Corrina suggested. "Although, she's sort of bitter and brooding."

Chance gave a light smile to Corrina as he said, "If you want to help, just keep up your usual attitude. I'm just feeling down, that's all, but I'm sure I'll feel better soon enough."

"If you say so," Corrina said as she sat down again.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**Something is bothering Chance and I intend to find out what. He may not think I can help, but I'll prove him wrong.

**Chance-**Okay, I do have a slight secret, but I've been doing such a stellar job at hiding it that I don't know how Gene figured it out. But regardless, I can't let Corrina or anyone know; I've just got to hope for the best.

* * *

"Last night was so delicious!" Alison exclaimed to Mason.

The two of them were sitting outside of their cabin. Alison had hyper grin on her face, while Mason looked more subdued.

"So, was it you who sabotaged Arthur?" Mason asked.

"Of course it was," Alison replied. "I couldn't have him feeling confident with himself, that would be so disappointing."

"I see," Mason said.

"I can't wait to do it again," Alison squealed with eagerness. "Maybe we could cut off that cheerleader's pigtails, or hack into Kitty's blog. Oh, there are so many possibilities."

"You two do realize that I, and anyone else around, can hear you, right?" Gene said as he walked by.

"Well, are you going to tell everyone how 'evil' we are?" Mason scoffed. "Because I think they've already figured it out."

"You'd be surprised," Gene said. "Some people are really dumb."

"What are you getting at?" Alison demanded. "Are you suggesting that you could take us on? Because if you even try you're going to be in for a world of pain."

"I wasn't implying anything like that," Gene said. "I simply wanted to offer you some advice. Going around with random acts of malevolence is only going to increase your target until even the most dense morons are against you. If you really want to succeed in the villainy business, I suggest subtly."

"I don't need any advice from you," Alison pouted. "So don't think that I'm letting you off the hook. You'll be my victim soon enough."

"If you say so," Gene said as he left.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**Ah, Alison is great. She's so delusional that she's no threat to me, but I can use her to absorb everyone's attention.

**Mason-**Hm, Gene seems like an interesting guy. Alison is a great shield, but I think Gene might make a nice ally too.

**Alison-**People said that I would be the first one out, but last night I obliterated my first victim, and I can do it again at the next elimination. And after that again and again and again! Uwee hee hee.

* * *

Missy was currently guiding Charlie through the forest. She was following nearly the same path that Corrina and Chance had walked a day earlier.

"Where are we going, Missy?" Charlie asked.

"Just a place where we can talk in private," Missy said. "Those other people are all wonderful, but there's also a time for just two special people."

Eventually she stopped in a clearing and turned to Charlie.

"So, perhaps you've noticed that Chance and Corrina got together," Missy said.

"Uh, yeah," Charlie replied. "Good for them."

"And it made me realize that it might be time I got together with my special somebody," Missy said.

"Okay," Charlie said. "Oh…wait, am I the 'special somebody?'"

"Of course you are!" Missy exclaimed. "You and I, we're perfect together. And once we become united it's sure to boost morale on both teams, just seeing how happy we are together."

"Ah gee, I don't know, Missy," Charlie said.

"You don't know? What do you mean?" Missy asked. "What don't you know?"

"Um, I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship," Charlie said. "I mean, you're super nice, and I like you but—"

"It's Alison, isn't it?!" Missy exclaimed furiously. "She's infected your brain with her nefarious lies hasn't she?!"

"No, no," Charlie exclaimed quickly. "Alison is also my friend. And I think that's what you and should be. Just best friends."

"But I'm already best friends with everyone," Missy insisted. "I want to be something special with you, Charlie. Don't you feel special? I know you are."

"Uh…oh…" Charlie was starting to get nervous as he spoke. "Well, it's just that, I haven't exactly had a lot of experience with this kind of thing and I don't think I'm ready. We've only known each other for a week; shouldn't we wait a bit longer."

"So, what you're saying is that you want to spend more time with me and then you'll go out with me?" Missy asked.

"I'm just unsure is all," Charlie said.

"I guess I can work with that," Missy said. "But you'd better not speak one more word to Alison. She'd love nothing more than to break your heart."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**I have trouble understand most things, and I definitely don't want to get messed up in love, it complicates everything. I think both Missy and Alison should understand this.

**Missy-** I can be an optimist on all situations. Maybe Alison will get mauled by a bear and have to be removed. Don't worry, it's not mean to wish that to happen because she deserves it.

* * *

Kitty was sitting against a tree with a notepad in one hand, a phone in the other, and a pencil in her both.

"Hi, Kitty," Ken greeted as he walked past her.

"Mhm Mhen," Kitty tried to say.

She pulled the pencil out of her mouth and repeated, "Hi Ken."

"What are you working on there?" Ken asked.

"Oh, just some bits of strategy," Kitty said. "You know how important it is to stay on top of the game. Plus, I'm also trying to find out a good way to integrate some of the sound bites I've acquired into a coherent story on my blog."

"Can I see your notes?" Ken asked. "I'd love to see what kinds of strategy you have planned."

"I'm afraid it's classified material," Kitty declared. "But I'll be sure to share my ideas with the alliance once I have them all sorted out."

"Okay," Ken said. "Good luck with that."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**Just because I'm a little wary around Kitty, I don't want that to ruin our friendship. She seems like a nice girl, she just takes the game a little too seriously.

**Kitty-**I have compiled a list of ways I can outwit Ken. Number 1: Find an immunity idol. Now, Blaineley hasn't mentioned any of these, but you never know. The only problem is, they almost always go to the villains, and I don't think I want to go down the path of evil yet. Number 2: Have someone medevacted. Again, a bit too villainous for my tastes. Number 3: Win immunity every single time. Well, it's not evil, but is it possible? Please feel free to tweet me your own ideas.

* * *

"Campers, get your butts over here!" Chef shouted from the flagpole.

The thirteen remaining contestants quickly gathered around the two hosts.

"It's time for another challenge," Blaineley said. "Let's see what the flags have in store for you today."

The flags came out blue, purple, and orange.

"So, it's back to Monkeys versus Cows," Blaineley said. "As well, it is a virtual challenge which means that Kitty and Ken can use their advantage tokens at any time in the game to give themselves a boost."

"And it's a reward challenge," Chef said. "So you punks got lucky today."

The two teams quickly divided and walked over to the virtual section. The Manic Monkeys were clearly the shorthanded team this time with five members against the Cash Cow's eight.

"We can do this, guys!" Missy exclaimed.

"Seriously, just stop," Simone groaned.

Soon they felt the usual sensation of the ground shaking. The sky seemed to melt down until it was completely surrounding them. The only ground that remained was a snaking track of ground that changed from dirt into metal.

"Welcome to the racing challenge," Blaineley's voice exclaimed. "In this challenge, you will be given three vehicles per team and must race through this course full of obstacles."

"The team to have the most vehicles arrive will win a trip to some prissy island resort for the evening," Chef added. "And the first group to arrive will all be given advantage tokens."

"Now, for your vehicles," Blaineley said. "Since the last time you faced each other, the Cash Cows came out on top, they will be getting a bit better quality. First off…"

With a 'pop' a small yellow jet with pointed wings appeared on the track.

"It's got good maneuverability and speed, but no weapons or armor," Blaineley explained. "It seats one. Next…"

Another 'pop' and a bright red convertible car appeared next to the jet.

"It may not look like much but it can really move once it gets going," Chef said. "It seats up to four. And now for my personal favorite…"

With more of a 'boom' than a 'pop' a massive, floating warship appeared in the air. It had sleek silver armor and several futuristic cannons protruding from its side.

"This thing is the real deal," Chef said. "It's got all sorts of nasty weapons. It could hold all eight of you, and the more inside, the easier it will be for you to control the weapons."

"While the Cash Cows discuss who will pilot what vehicle, let's move onto the Manic Monkeys," Blaineley said. "First off…"

A rainbow coloured van appeared in front of the team. It looked incredibly worn and like it might fall apart any second.

"This van has a lot of problems," Blaineley said. "It takes a lot of work to start it, and even more to keep it going. Even then, it's not really all that fast. I could hold all five of you."

"Next," Chef said as a sleek red motorbike appeared, "this bike can turn sharp and move fast. Don't let its size fool you, it can reach high speeds, it only seats one, though. And lastly, for a little firepower…"

A large green armored vehicle appeared next. It had several weapons attached to its top and sides.

"This thing seats four and delivers quite a punch," Chef said. "Unlike the battleship, it only takes one person to operate the weapons."

"Okay, teams, decide who will be riding on what," Blaineley said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**I had better not get stuck with Missy. One day was not enough time off from her.

**Alison-**I could throw this challenge just to make everyone upset…but that spa does sound nice.

**Corrina-**Ooh, this is going to be a lot of fun, I just know it. I think it's time to bring out…(she snaps her fingers and appears in an aviator suit) pilot Corrina.

* * *

"Okay, guys, who gets what?" Gene asked his team.

"I want the battleship!" Alison exclaimed. "It's going to be so great to rain fire down on my enemies!"

"Me too," Corrina exclaimed. "Well, not the raining fire thing, but I do want to be on that ship."

"And our boyfriends can come with us," Alison added.

"You have a boyfriend?" Charlie asked. "Oh…uh, me?"

"Yay! You're my boyfriend!" Alison cheered.

"Wait, I didn't say yes," Charlie replied.

But Alison either didn't hear him or chose not to hear. Instead she gave him an ecstatic hug.

"Quick, let go, Missy is looking!" Charlie exclaimed as he tossed her over to Chance.

"Well, I think I can handle the jet," Gene said. "I work best alone."

"That leaves the three of us together," Ken said to Kitty and Zola.

"Oh…joy," Kitty remarked.

"Yes, we should have no problem getting along," Zola said stiffly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**Maybe I'll be able to talk to Chance during the challenge. I hope he's more willing to open up.

**Alison-**Why would Charlie just toss me aside like that? He'd better have a good reason, because he is much safer as my friend than my enemy.

**Kitty-**It's a good thing that Zola and Ken have no idea that I'm planning on betraying them or else this ride could be awkward.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other team was making its decisions.

"I wanna control the weapons," Mason declared. "I can do some real damage with that thing."

"Well, I'm going with you," Missy said. "I'm keeping my eye on you, so you'd better behave."

"Whatever," Mason scoffed.

"I want the bike," Simone declared.

"But, Simone, didn't you hear what Chef said?" Willow exclaimed. "It only seats one. You and I would have to separate."

Simone clearly wasn't happy, but she sighed, "Fine, I'll take the stupid van."

"That means that I get the bike," Collin exclaimed. "Cool!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Collin-**Time to show those girls my tricks. I hope Zola sees me.

**Missy-**I could have sworn I saw Alison getting close to Missy. It had better just be me seeing things, or else no more Miss Nice Fairy.

**Mason-**No way I'm I going to put up with Missy's whining. It's not like she can vote me out, either, 'cause it's only a reward challenge.

* * *

The contestants had gotten into vehicles by now. Most of them were eagerly sitting in their seats waiting for the race to begin. Alison was exceptionally excited as she bounced around the control room of the massive aircraft.

"I wonder what this does. Ooh, that looks dangerous," she exclaimed as she fiddled with buttons. "I wonder where the nuclear power is."

The only one who looked less than thrilled was Simone was she sat in the dilapidated van.

"Even these seats are terrible," she groaned.

"Don't feel down, with my driving skills it won't matter what we're driving," Willow said.

"And what kind of driving experience do you have?" Simone asked.

"Well…I've driven a lawnmower, it's kinda the same thing," Willow said. "But I just know that I've got the right spirit for this kind of thing. Now let's leave the others in the dust!"

"We can try," Simone replied.

"Alright, racers, are you ready?" Blaineley's voice exclaimed. "The course has many different portions each more dangerous than the last. If you fall over the edge, that's it for you. And remember, you're playing for a trip to the spa."

"Any questions?" Chef asked.

"Yeah," Mason said as he raised his hand, "will we lose points if any of our teammates die?"

"No," Blaineley said. "As long as you have at least one representative from each group arrive, you will not be penalized."

"That's all I needed to hear," Mason said.

He then reached over and shoved Missy out the door. She rolled right down the side of the track and tumbled into the endless sky.

"Well…that was unneccesary," Blaineley said.

"She had it coming," Mason declared.

"She really did," Simone added.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Missy-**Why am I always the first one out of these virtual challenges? I'm glad that this is only a reward challenge, because I might be tempted to voting off Mason.

* * *

"Racers, ready!" Chef exclaimed. "Go!"

Five of the six crafts took off at full speed. One refused to start.

"Come on, come on," Willow exclaimed as she turned the key to the van.

It emitted several dreary moans each time she twisted the key.

"Well, it's not like I had actually deluded myself into thinking we could win," Simone remarked.

"It just needs a little love is all," Willow said as she twisted the key again. "Come on, just start."

The van began to vibrate, then abruptly stopped.

"We are so coming in last," Simone sighed.

Up ahead, the three other wheeled vehicles were racing neck and neck. Mason held the lead in his combat vehicle, but Ken, Zola, and Kitty all in the convertible were right behind him. Ken was at the wheel, Kitty sat next to him, and Zola had the back to herself.

"So…you guys are in an alliance, right?" Ken said trying to make conversation as he sped along the road.

"That's right," Zola said somewhat tensely.

"It's all about trust, you know," Kitty said while shooting a look at Ken. "That's what makes it work."

"You've got to know your ally will stick by you," Zola said while eyeing Kitty fiercely.

"There's no secrets or anything," Kitty added keeping her gaze on Ken.

"Like your secret strategies?" Ken asked.

"What secret strategies?!" Zola snapped.

At that moment, though, they had to swerve to avoid a torpedo that had been fired from Mason's vehicle.

"Whoa, better keep our minds on the road," Ken said as a fiery explosion appeared in the rear view mirror.

From his car, Mason grinned at them evilly.

"I love this thing," he said as he pushed a button in front of him.

Several small bombs out of the back of his car.

"Pedal to the metal!" Kitty exclaimed.

Ken put his foot down and closed his eyes. They soared over the bombs just seconds before they exploded into a frenzy.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Zola-**I wonder if Kitty knows that I'm onto her.

**Kitty-**I wonder if Ken knows that I'm onto him.

**Ken-**I wonder if Zola knows that Kitty plans to betray her.

**Kitty-**I wonder if Zola knows that I'm going to betray her.

**Ken-**I wonder if Kitty knows that I don't trust her.

**Zola-**I wonder why Kitty and Ken keep going into the confessional on some ridiculous tangent.

* * *

From the large battleship, the four Cash Cows were figuring out how to work the many controls. Alison had found herself controlling the steering wheel, while the other three were flipping switches and pushing buttons. After much random pushing, Chance saw a purple stream fire out the side of the window.

"Okay, so this thing seems to control the plasma beam…or whatever that was," Chance said.

"Ooh, plasma beam!" Alison exclaimed. "We should use that to vaporize the others!"

Corrina pulled a lever and a glowing rocket shot off into the sky before exploding.

"Rockets operational, Captain," Corrina said while giving a salute to Alison.

"Ooh, that's even better!" Alison exclaimed. "We can watch them go up in flames. Uwee hee hee!"

After flipping several switches, Charlie found a brown liquid pouring out of a pipe.

"Uh-oh, I think I may have caused an oil leak," he exclaimed.

The brown liquid only filled up a cup, though, and as soon as it stopped two fluffy marshmallows rolled into the cup.

"I think that's just the beverage machine," Chance noted.

"We can't kill anyone with that," Alison pouted. "However, I will take that cup of cocoa."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**Well, I'm glad that Chance seems to have brightened up a bit. But it doesn't look like I'm going to get him alone anytime soon.

**Alison-**Uwee hee hee, this has got to be one the best challenges yet. I can't wait to explode everyone beneath me!

* * *

Gene in his single jet had no trouble soaring right ahead of his competition. He smiled to himself as he left them all behind. The three wheeled racers who were actually moving were still in a tight race together. Collin rode smoothly on his motorbike as he tried to worm his way through the others. The convertible was nearly passing the combat vehicle by now.

"Come on, you're going to light!" Zola shouted at Ken. "You've got to be aggressive if we want to win this. Just go in there and show him who's boss."

Ken nodded, then increased his speed. He gritted his teeth as he tried to pass Mason.

"I don't think so," Mason chuckled as he swerved his vehicle to slam into his adversaries.

"Whoa!" Kitty cried as she clung onto Ken.

The convertible was nearly over the side, but Ken managed to stop it just in time. However, this did allow Collin to pull ahead of them finally.

"Sorry, Zola," he said apologetically.

"Come on, don't stop!" Zola shouted at Ken. "We can still win this."

Once again, Ken turned up the speed as he tried to regain his position.

"Okay, guys, time to put you out of your misery," Mason said as he pushed another button.

Another missile fired at them.

"Do we have any weapons?" Kitty asked.

"We have the Zola," Zola declared.

She then pulled off one of her shoes and hurled it at the missile. The projectile exploded in midair, just above them.

"Whoa, that bad pretty badass," Ken exclaimed.

"Just keep driving," Zola said. "I'll handle the road hog."

Ken was again catching up with Mason. The silver haired boy had the same devious look on his face as he prepared to attack again. Zola acted first, though. With a swift movement, she tossed her other shoe right into his face. Mason flinched in pain and caused his car to swerve. This allowed the convertible to pass him.

"Uh-oh," Collin exclaimed as he glanced behind himself.

He then returned his eyes forward and accelerated.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Collin-**On the one hand, I am trying to beat Zola in this race, on the other hand, she's got to be pretty impressed that I'm beating her.

**Zola-**I want that resort, probably more than anyone else on this damn island. And I intend to do what it takes to win it.

* * *

Way back in the rear, Willow and Simone were still trying to get their vehicle started.

"Okay, love isn't working," Simone said. "Let's try rage."

She then punched the dashboard furiously. The van began to roar and Simone smiled smugly.

"That did it," she noted.

However, the sound disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared, and the steering wheel snapped off of its placement.

"Dang, I really thought we had it there," Simone sighed.

"Don't worry, bestie, we almost had it," Willow said as she reattached the steering wheel.

She tried to key again and to both of their surprise, the van started up. The girls smiled and high-fived.

"Now, it's time for our comeback!" Willow exclaimed as she pressed down on the gas pedal.

Nothing seemed to happen.

"I should have known," Simone grumbled.

"No long, we're moving," Willow said as she pointed to the wheels which were very gradually rolling forward.

"Great, we went from stationary to less than one mile per hour," Simone remarked. "Great progress."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**It's hard to say that I'm being pessimistic. I seriously am in an unwinnable situation here.

* * *

Collin held the lead for the wheels now. Ken was coming up right behind him, and Mason hadn't lost much speed as he followed behind Ken. However, above all of them the battleship was hovering.

"We've got a visual on our opponents," Corrina exclaimed as she targeted the three vehicles through a screen.

"Excellent!" Alison cheered. "Destroy them! Obliterate them! Explode them into a million pieces! Give them all we got."

"Wait, that's Ken's group in the middle," Chance said. "They're on our team."

"Don't care," Alison replied. "I want explosions now!"

Corrina began pushing some buttons and a gun emerged from the bottom of the craft. It began to rain bullets down on the three racers.

"Whoa, what's going on?!" Zola exclaimed as several holes were shot into their car.

"It's Alison," Ken declared. "Clearly she isn't too keen on this teamwork thing."

"Oh, I hate people like that," Zola said while al but nudging Kitty.

"Me too," Kitty said as she looked ready to pounce on Ken.

Ken wasn't looking at either of them, though, he was too busy trying to get out of the range of fire. Collin ahead of them was having an easier time swerving to avoid the shots. Mason, meanwhile, had decided to retaliate.

"Let me show you how it's done," he said as he fired a torpedo at the battleship.

It exploded against the side and the entire ship shook.

"I'll get him with our heat ray," Chance said as he pulled a lever.

A red laser began to swivel along the tracks. Ken managed to avoid it, but it started to burn a whole in the side of Mason's car.

"Cut it out!" Mason exclaimed as he flipped some more switches.

This time three torpedoes slammed into the ship.

"Oh, I can take much more of this!" Alison exclaimed. "Let me at those weapons."

She pushed Corrina aside and began slapping buttons randomly. Soon bombs were raining down in all directions. Fire and smoke were bursting out everywhere along the track. Collin had to frantically twist his way along the road to avoid the raining fire. The convertible wasn't so lucky and was taking quite a bit of damage. Mason, however, had enough armor to just charge past them.

"Later, losers!" he laughed as he past the trio.

"Die, burn, suffer!" Alison laughed as she continued her relentless attack.

"Alison, stop!" Corrina exclaimed as she dragged Alison away from the controls. "You're only making it harder for our team. If you're going to target anyone, make it Mason and Collin."

The course was beginning to change now. The sky turned into a rocky mountain, and the tracks went right through a tunnel. The three wheeled vehicles were approaching the entrance now. However, Charlie was the only one on the battleship to realize that they weren't going to fit and the only option would be collision. He quickly grabbed the wheel and tried to turn it upwards. The entire ship rocked as he did this.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Chance exclaimed.

"Look!" Charlie cried as he pointed at the now looming mountain.

The ship had risen, now, but it was still headed for a collision. Everyone closed their eyes as it scraped against the rough rock. The impact caused several rocks to break off of the face and come crashing down. Collin winced just lightly as he tore through the avalanche of rocks. He made it through, and Mason followed behind him. However, the convertible wasn't so lucky, by the time they had arrived the entrance had been sealed by rocks.

"Well, this sucks," Kitty remarked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**Why should I care if I destroy my own team? If I destroy everyone else in the race, then I'll still win.

**Collin-**Okay, my team is depending on me to win this. It's time to prove that I can be just as badass as any of the guys here.

* * *

Gene had already soared over the mountain ridge and was now just cruising over the rocky landscape. He casually looked back as he heard something crash behind him.

"Well, looks like the others are finally catching up," he noted without changing his pace.

Back at the earliest stretches of the race, Simone and Willow were still making minimal progress. They van had accelerated somewhat, but still wasn't anywhere near the others.

"That's it, I'm going on foot," Simone said as she hopped out the door.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked.

"I can run faster than this," Simone said. "I can't take sitting in there anymore."

"But will it still count if you leave the van behind?" Willow asked.

"Blaineley only said one representative of each group had to arrive," Simone said. "She said nothing about the vehicles."

"Well, I'm going to keep trying," Willow said. "I think this thing can pull through."

"You do that," Simone said as she started to sprint along the track.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**And really, Willow would just slow me down.

**Willow-**I'm a firm believer that the underdog will prevail…also, Simone probably thinks that I'd just slow her down.

* * *

Ken, Zola, and Kitty had all gotten out of their car to investigate the situation.

"Well, now what are we supposed to do?" Zola snapped.

"Look, I think there's a path that goes around," Ken said as he pointed to a narrow ledge along the side of the rock.

"There is no way we're getting across that," Zola said. "It's way too thin."

"Uh, guys, it would seem that we've got a cheerleading incoming on foot," Kitty said as she focused her vision behind them.

"We have to try," Ken said as they got back into the car.

The girls held onto their seats as Ken kept his grip firmly planted on the wheel. They made a steady but shaky progress along the rocky path.

Up on top of the rocky obstacle, the warship had gotten wedged in between several pinnacles.

"Okay, guys, don't fret," Corrina said. "I'm sure there's something that'll help us get out of here."

"Let's see, maybe we can activate a particular jet," Chance suggested.

"Or maybe we can just blast our way out," Alison exclaimed.

She then returned to pressing down as many buttons as she could. Several explosions went off all around the ship. The entire mountain rocked furiously with each blast.

"Okay, okay, new idea," Corrina exclaimed. "You stop with the mad explosions, and Chance and I will see if we can do some work from the outside."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**Yikes, Alison is going to blow this for us if she doesn't stop being so trigger happy.

**Alison-**We're in virtual reality, it's not like I can actually hurt anyone. And this is the perfect chance to try out all the stuff I always wanted.

* * *

The inside of the cave was dark. Collin had to slow down to be certain that he wasn't headed straight for a wall. He soon heard the sound of something approaching, though. He glanced behind himself to make out Mason's vehicle approaching.

"Aha, now I've got you right where I want you," Mason chuckled as he prepared an attack.

"Wait, we're on the same team," Collin exclaimed. "If you blast me, then there goes our chance at winning."

Mason glared at Collin in the darkness, but eventually conceded, "I guess you're right."

He then hit a different switch and fired something into the air.

"What was that?" Collin exclaimed.

He got his answer when a burst of blue light lit up the cavern.

"There, now let's get out of here," Mason said.

The two continued to driver through the cavern, now with light to guide them. The cave was full of blockades, slopes, and dips that they had to maneuver through. Suddenly, the ground began to shake from the top.

"What's that?!" Collin cried.

"I'd say Alison is going ballistic again," Mason guessed.

It didn't long for chunks of rock to begin raining down on the boys.

"Look out!" Collin exclaimed as a large block landed right in front of him.

"I got this," Mason said as he began to fire at the falling rocks.

His missiles broke them into miniscule pieces and allowed him to make his way through easily. Collin tried to follow after him, but a falling rock shot down right against his back. He stumbled off of his bike as he rolled to the ground.

"You're on your own now," Mason said as he left him behind.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mason-**I was really looking forward to hurting that little geek at the next virtual challenge, but this will have to do for now.

* * *

The convertible was carefully rolling along the winding path.

"I think we're going to do this, guys," Ken said. "We might not be able to arrive first, but I think our team still has a good shot at the reward."

"We'd better," Zola remarked. "It's only been a week and already I feel filthy."

Suddenly the entire mountain shook. The car rocked and nearly tipped over the edge.

"What was that?!" Kitty cried.

"Who do you think?" Zola scoffed. "Probably the little psycho out to get us again."

It soon got worse though as another avalanche came crashing towards them.

"Ken, go, go, go!" Kitty cried. "If we lose this path, we're done for."

Ken put the pedal down. The car rocked violently as it rolled over the uneven path. The rocks reached them and began to shower down over them. One slammed into the front, one smashed into a window, and a large one knocked Zola right out of her seat.

"Zola!" Ken cried as she rolled to the ground.

"We can't save her now," Kitty cried. "Keep driving!"

Ken obeyed as Zola fell down into the abyss of the sky.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Zola-**Don't think I didn't hear what that little liar said. Leave me behind? She really does have it out for me, doesn't she?

**Ken-**Sorry, Zola, but we've got to keep moving.

* * *

Simone had arrived at the base of the mountain, nearly out of breath. She glanced at the sealed exit and sighed.

"You never can make anything easy for me, universe," she remarked.

She then grabbed onto the rocks and began to pull herself up. From there she made her ascent up the rock face.

Up on the top, Chance and Corrina were both examining their stuck ship.

"Well, here we have the jets," Chance said. "If we can activate one of them, it might enough to boost us out of here."

"So, Chance, I was wondering if you were ready to talk about what was bothering you," Corrina asked tentatively. "I know you said it was nothing, but I can tell that that's not true."

"Look, Corrina, my issues shouldn't be yours too," Chance said. "I promise, I can handle it."

"Why can't you just tell me what it is?" Corrina asked. "Even if you don't think I can help, maybe I can."

"It…it just doesn't work like that," Chance said.

Both of them were so into their conversation, that they didn't noticed Simone approaching from behind them. The cheerleader spotted them and quickly began to formulate a plan. Her plan was to attack.

"Take this!" Simone exclaimed as she delivered a kick to Chance.

The boy stumbled backwards and ended up rolling right over the edge of the mountain.

"You killed him!" Corrina tried.

"And you're next," Simone said.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try," Corrina challenged, "especially against…"

She snapped her fingers and transformed into a large frog costume.

"…Fighter Corrina…wait, a minute, Frog Corrina?" she exclaimed as she took a look at her new outfit. "Must be a bug in the system. But this works too."

With froglike ability she began to hop around Simone. Simone tried to attack, but Corrina would just hop out of the way.

"Come on, you're not even trying," Simone scoffed.

From inside the battleship, Alison had spotted what was going on.

"Aha, time to attack!" she exclaimed. "What to use? Plasma cannon? Freeze ray? Grenades? All of them!?"

She went with her usual tactic of pushing every button in reach. As to be expected, this once again caused quite a stir. Several beams and projectiles launched towards the battling girls.

"Whoa," Simone exclaimed as she ducked down.

Corrina was caught off guard by the explosion and was knocked aside. Simone took this chance to attack. Corrina saw her coming, but before she could hop out of the way, Simone made contact. Corrina was knocked backwards and rolled right over the edge.

Back in the battleship, Charlie had made a new discovery. He saw a large red button with a cross over it. He was incredibly curious to know what it did, but tried to restrain himself. He failed. Curiosity won out and he pushed the button. Suddenly, the entire control room detached from the battleship and turned into a ship of its own.

"Hey, look, I got us out," Charlie exclaimed.

"Smart thinking, Charlie," Alison said. "But you also lost us all our weapons."

"Oh…too bad," Charlie said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Oh yeah, who's the boss? Me, that's who! You're not keeping me from winning this thing!

**Charlie-**I think it's better that Alison doesn't have her hands near any weapons. She gets kind of scary…well, scarier.

* * *

Gene had arrived at the third leg of the race. This part had several floating platforms that went upward that were all surrounded by spiked mines.

"Hm, I could soar right to the end," Gene noted. "Or maybe I could help guarantee my team's victory."

He glanced back at the mountain where he knew that others would soon be arriving. Then he positioned himself near one of the mines.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**The way I see it, I'm not being much of an asset to my team if the Manic Monkeys catch up and pass the others. So, I'll make sure that doesn't happen.

* * *

Willow had finally gotten the van to reach the base of the mountain. She looked at the sealed entrance and pressed her head against the steering wheel. She glanced to the side where the miniscule path was. She knew there was no way the van could fit.

"Well, this is just peachy," she sighed. "Only thing to do is try, I guess."

She slowly rammed the side of the wall with the van. It wobbled slightly, but showed no signs of clearing.

"Okay, one step at a time," she said to herself as she continued to drive the van against the wall.

Nearly everyone who wasn't Gene or Willow were coming up to equal distance by now. Mason was emerging from the cave in the lead, but Ken and Kitty were coming up from the side path. In the sky, Alison and Charlie were flying in their condensed ship. Seeing his competition arrive, Mason stepped on the gas and made his way towards the many floating platforms. From on top of the mountain, Simone looked down at the track.

"Well, there's no way I'm going to catch up now," she sighed. "And I was so close too."

However, at that moment, Collin emerged from the tunnel on his motorbike. He looked slightly bruised, but was still determined to win.

"You're finally starting to pay off, universe," Simone remarked as she skillfully hopped down the mountain.

She managed to leap right onto the moving motorbike and land on the seat behind Collin.

"Whoa, what's going on!?" Collin exclaimed.

"Keep driving!" Simone ordered. "If we can pass the others, we might actually have a chance at winning the spa trip."

"Yes ma'am," Collin said as he leaned forward and tried to catch up with the others.

For the grounded contestants, there were several ramps positioned that would launch them up to the platforms. Mason arrived at the first ramp and soared onto the first platform. Alison and Charlie followed right behind him from the air. Ken and Kitty were coming up to the ramp, but suddenly got cut off by Collin and Simone. The motorbike made the jump and landed right where Mason had landed.

"Time for a little fun," Gene said to himself from his position.

Using the tips of his wings he guided the mines gently towards the platforms. Then with a final thrust, he launched the explosive towards his opponents. The bomb yet the platform and exploded into a fiery mess.

"Now that's what I'm here for," Alison exclaimed giddily.

The explosion knocked Mason aside, but he managed to recover himself before skidding off the edge of the platform. Gene was slightly annoyed that he hadn't managed to take anyone out, but he quickly tried again.

"Stop," Simone ordered Collin.

Collin obeyed and she hopped off.

"I'll handle him, you worry about winning," she said.

Collin took off again, and just in time as Ken and Kitty arrived at the platform.

"Quick, after them, we have to win this!" Kitty exclaimed.

Mason, Collin, and Ken and Kitty all followed each other as they travelled to the next platform. Gene was pushing another mine towards them, but Simone was ready for him. She backed up then charged. She leapt off of the platform and grabbed onto one of the spikes. From there she pulled herself up and quickly crawled around to the other side of the mine.

"Hello, there," she said as she slid down the side of the mine and right into the window of the jet.

"Get out," Gene exclaimed as she landed on top of him.

"Sorry, can't let you win this," Simone said as she reached behind her and grabbed the control stick.

She directed it down, then snapped it right off.

"Well, gotta go," she said as she turned to hop back onto the mine.

"You're not going anywhere!" Gene exclaimed as he leapt after her and grabbed onto her waist.

The two of them stumbled back into the jet as it soared down into the endless sky.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**I have had to take myself out, but I think it was worth it.

**Gene-**I like my cockiness get the better of me. I should have just finished when I had the chance. Oh well, it's a petty loss in the grand scheme of things.

* * *

The four racers on the platforms were all trying to take and keep the lead. Mason held it at the moment, but Alison and Charlie flew right next to him. Collin was behind him, but he was more concerned with keeping his lead over the convertible.

"Beat it!" Mason sneered at Charlie and Alison as he fired one of his weapons at them.

Charlie grabbed the wheel and swerved to avoid.

"How dare he use weapons on me?!" Alison exclaimed. "If I still had my cannon I'd blast him into the dust."

"Look, Alison, it's the finish line," Charlie has as he pointed to a large golden platform where Blaineley and Chef were waiting with checkered flags.

"Let's take this!" Alison exclaimed.

"Not on my watch," Mason countered.

"We don't have a chance!" Kitty cried as they fell back into the rear.

"Yes we do, use your advantage token!" Ken exclaimed.

"What? No way!" Kitty exclaimed. "Use yours."

"Ugh, fine," Ken said as he pulled the glowing orange pill out of his pocket.

While keeping one hand on the wheel he used the other hand to crush the capsule. It turned to dust and that dust flew out into the sky. It soon formed into an orange path leading straight to the end.

"It's a shortcut!" Kitty exclaimed.

"We're still in this!" Ken remarked.

He swerved onto the shortcut and went as fast as the car could take him. Alison was just starting to pull ahead of Mason now as they came upwards the final platforms. Without having to rely on ramps, she had quite the advantage. Ken and Kitty were also getting incredibly close to the end, though, thanks to their shortcut.

"This is going to be a photo finish," Blaineley remarked to Chef.

Suddenly the first vehicle arrived and passed the flag. It was immediately followed by three more.

"And we have our individual winner," Chef announced. "It's…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Kitty and Ken…once again."

"We did it!" Kitty exclaimed as she hugged Ken.

Alison pouted angrily as she kicked the side of her ship.

"Hey, don't be like that," Charlie said. "We could still win the spa."

"Actually, don't be too sure about that," Blaineley said. "We've got two groups from the Cash Cows here and two groups from the Manic Monkeys. One more needs to cross the line."

"But there are no more groups left," Collin said.

"Oh yes there is," Chef replied as he pushed a button.

The platform quickly soared backwards along the course. It stopped at the base of the mountain where Willow was still trying to charge her way through the rubble.

"Willow, what are you doing?" Blaineley asked.

"I'm trying to win the race," Willow declared.

"Well, it's going to take a while if that's your strategy," Blaineley noted. "Why not just drive over the edge and get this over with for all of us?"

"Nope, I'm not giving up that easy," Willow replied.

Blaineley groaned as she rubbed her temples.

"But we're going to be here all day if you keep this up," Blaineley said.

"Don't care, my team is depending on me," Willow said.

"Okay fine…if you just let us end the challenge, I'll count you as a winner and give the prize to the Manic Monkeys," Blaineley sighed.

"Alright!" Willow cheered.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Willow-**I'm like the little engine that could…well, kind of.

**Alison-**That's totally unfair! That's cheating! I only tolerate cheating when it's in my favour.

**Collin-**Alright, this is awesome. I get to spend an evening at a spa with three lovely ladies. And I bet Simone was pretty impressed with my moves on the bike.

**Simone-**Collin had better not be talking about how much he impressed me. Kid, I climbed a mountain, jumped onto a moving motorcycle, and took out a jet. You're the one who should be impressed.

**Kitty-**Now, I've got two advantage tokens, I am going to be so unstoppable. And Ken got another one too, so it's win-win.

* * *

(Later, Resort)

The Manic Monkeys were all enjoying a relaxing evening on a luxury island. Simone was resting in the hot tub with Willow while Mason was helping himself to a snack table. Missy was happily prancing around the resort spreading glitter everywhere.

"So, Simone," Collin said as he hopped into the tub with her. "The way I see it, you kind of owe me for how I helped out this challenge. What do you say, wanna make tonight a date?"

"Hey, Missy!" Simone called. "Collin was just telling me how much he needed cheering up."

"Oh my," Missy exclaimed. "Don't worry, Collin, I'll put a smile on your face."

Missy said as she dragged him out of the tub.

"Perhaps a game of hopscotch will make you feel better," she suggested. "Or maybe I could get some jump ropes."

"Heh, two birds with one stone," Simone chuckled.

"You're amazing, Simone," Willow complimented.

"I know," Simone replied.

* * *

(Main Campsite)

"Well, guys, today may have been a downer, but at least we didn't have to vote anybody off," Corrina said to Ken and Kitty as they grouped together.

"And I got my second advantage token!" Kitty exclaimed. "Ashley would be so proud of how far I've come."

"The same Ashley who had no respect for anyone but herself?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, I guess she wouldn't be," Kitty remarked. "But I'm proud of how far I've come."

"Say, Corrina, where's Chance?" Ken asked.

"He's been feeling a little down lately, it seems," Corrina said. "I've tried to get him to open up, but I guess he just wants to be alone."

"That's strange, but I hope he feels better," Ken said.

Chance at the moment, was sitting by himself on the beach. He heard footsteps approaching but didn't turn around.

"Good evening, Chance," Gene said. "I think it's time we continued our little talk."

"What do you want?" Chance asked glumly.

"It's really quite simple," Gene said. "All I want is an alliance with you. You vote for who I tell you and your secret remains safe with me. Understand?"

"Yes," Chance sighed.

"Good boy," Gene said as he got up and left him alone.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"There you have it for another episode of Total Drama Switcheroo!" Blaineley exclaimed as she sat down on the Dock of Shame. "As the plot thickens, nobody is truly safe."

"Next episode, will things turn for the better or the worse?" Chef said. "Will Corrina help out what she thinks is her boyfriend?"

"Will Kitty keep winning advantage tokens?" Blaineley asked. "Will this trail of betrayals come to an end?"

"Will Collin even learn to just give up on getting a girl?" Chef concluded. "Find out on the next episode of Total…Drama…Switcheroo!"


	8. Fright Fight

_Author's Note: Sorry about the really long wait, I've been busy with school and exams. Hopefully I'll be able to stay on top of this, but I make no promises. Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter._

"Welcome back to Total Drama Switcheroo!" Blaineley exclaimed from the Dock of Shame. "The action has been going strong lately, and last episode we made things fast and furious."

"The fast part was a virtual race with all sorts of messed up vehicles," Chef explained. "The furious came from people like Missy and Alison. Both wanted Charlie to get all lovey-dovey with them, and when he didn't, they started to get even crazier."

"While the Cash Cows seemed to have the clear advantage due to their superior ships, it actually turned into a tight race," Blaineley said. "Alison's love of destruction caused just as much harm to her own team as the others, and Simone managed to pull ahead…on foot!"

"But the Cash Cows still won thanks to Catty using one of those cheap advantage tokens," Chef remarked.

"I think you mean Kitty," Blaineley said.

"She's still catty, though," Chef scoffed.

"Anyways, the challenge wasn't the only thing of interest yesterday," Blaineley said. "Corrina dedicated herself to finding out what was bothering Chance. Chance insisted that nothing was wrong, but in reality he was worried about Gene's threat."

"Well, things aren't going to slow down anytime soon," Chef said.

"That's right," Blaineley added. "So you're going to want to keep watching Total Drama Switcheroo!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Main Campsite)

The thirteen remaining kids had all finished their breakfast and were spread out around the cabins as they waited for their daily challenge. Ken spotted Corrina sitting alone under a tree and went over to talk with her.

"Hey, Corrina, how's it going?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm good," she replied. "I'm ready to win another challenge."

"So, have you figured out what's bothering Chance?" Ken asked.

"Nope, he doesn't seem to want to talk about it," Corrina sighed. "I guess the only thing I can do is give him some time to himself and hope he feels better."

"What's that?" Missy exclaimed as she hopped over to the duo. "You say someone's feeling down?"

"It's Chance," Corrina remarked. "I've tried talking to him, but I guess there's nothing we can do for him."

"Oh nonsense, you obviously just weren't trying hard enough," Missy said. "This is where I come in, I'll have him smiling in no time."

"Uh, Missy, maybe Chance just would rather be alone right now," Ken suggested. "I mean, sometimes all it takes is some time to think."

"That's silly," Missy laughed. "Everybody feels better when they have friends supporting them. And with a friend like me, there's no way I can fail."

Ken just shrugged at Corrina as Missy went off to find Chance. The boy was currently pacing by himself in the forest.

"Hi Chancey!" Missy exclaimed as she rushed over to him.

"Hi Missy, what's up?" Chance asked as he looked at her.

"Oh, nothing much, I just thought you benefit from a little…sparkles!" she exclaimed as she tossed a handful of glitter in the air over him.

"Oh, well, thanks," Chance replied as he gave a small smile

"Anytime!" Missy exclaimed. "If you're ever feeling down just let me know and I'll be sure to brighten up your day."

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine," Chance lied.

"Good to hear," Missy said as she hopped back towards Corrina and Ken.

"Well, guys, Chance is fine, all because of my magic," she announced.

"Uh," Corrina said as she glanced over in Chance's direction.

"No need to thank me," Missy said.

"It—" Ken began to say.

"Okay, actually there is," Missy interrupted.

"Thank you?" Corrina said.

"Don't mention it," Missy giggled.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Missy-**I just love making sad people happy. Not everyone has the joy that I experience every day, but I'd like to spread some of it.

**Ken-**I don't think Missy actually helped, but whatever, I don't think there was much she could have done anyways.

* * *

Currently, Alison and Charlie were both sitting alone inside the winners' cabin.

"So, Charlie, I'm glad I could get you alone," Alison said.

"Oh…really?" Charlie said somewhat uncertainly.

"Yes, I'd like to talk," Alison said as she closed and locked the door.

"Talk…like as in 'talk' talk, or like the other kind of talk?" Charlie asked.

"Just talk," Alison said. "Like what have you been doing with Missy lately?"

"Nothing," Charlie insisted. "She's just my friend."

"Is that so? Because it almost seems like she's trying to steal you away from me," Alison hissed icily.

"Well, you can both be my friends, right?" Charlie said as he started to get more nervous.

"But you're _my_ boyfriend!" Alison insisted angrily.

"Not I'm not," Charlie shot back.

"You see, you see!?" Alison exclaimed. "This is the work of Missy, turning you against me. I thought you loved me, and then you go stab me in the back!"

Charlie quickly tried to think of something to say to calm Alison down, and really hoped that there would be something to distract her. His wish came true a second later.

"Hey guys!" Kitty exclaimed as she climbed through the window. "The door was locked, but I wasn't about to let that stop me. A girl with my ambition has to face a few more obstacles than a locked door."

"Uh, what do you want?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, we're happy to help you out with anything," Charlie said eager to steer the conversation towards her.

"Well, let me explain," Kitty said. "It's all about networking, you see. A blog won't pull in any views if it's not linked around the web and a girl can't find a good story to write on her blog if she doesn't make a few friends."

"And your point is?" Alison asked.

"I think we should align," Kitty declared.

"Really?" Alison asked with a hint of curiosity. "And why's that? Because if you just want to save yourself from a cruel defeat at my hands, it won't work."

"No, no, it's just networking, like I said," Kitty said. "As a girl with a hand in the media, I've got all the sleaze on all your rivals."

She pulled out a notebook and began flipping through it.

"Zola, Ken, Corrina, Chance, I know who all of them are planning on voting for next," she listed as she scanned through her book.

Alison tried to peer over her shoulder, but Kitty held the book up where she couldn't see it.

"I'm afraid that's classified information for my allies only," Kitty said. "Well, I've got to go, but think about my offer."

With that Kitty bounded towards the door and left the two alone again.

"So, where were we?" Alison asked.

"Oh, gee, uh, I think I forgot what we were talking about," Charlie muttered. "Uh, it was something about ice-cream, right? Do you feel like ice-cream? I want ice-cream, come on let's go see if DJ has any in the back of the kitchen."

Charlie grabbed Alison by the wrist and followed after Kitty out the door.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**I know I've already got a couple of allies, but I can't stop there. Any one of them could betray me, so I've got to stay one step ahead of everyone.

**Alison-**Hm, do I want to work with Kitty? Well, maybe for a bit, then I'll blindside her and send her packing. She won't know what hit her! Uwee hee hee.

**Charlie-**Gee, these girls are just getting crazier and crazier; I've got to do something, but what? Why can't we all be just friends?

* * *

Gene was relaxing in the shade underneath a tree. He kept his eyes open though and watched Chance. He grinned to himself as the boy spotted him and quickly looked away. He then noticed someone else approaching, him though.

"Hey," Mason said as he pulled him up.

"What do you want?" Gene asked. "If you're hoping to turn me into one of your victims, I must warn you that I am a blackbelt and trying to fight me would only embarrass you."

"Nah, nah, I just want to talk," Mason said. "You said something to me yesterday."

"I said a lot of things yesterday," Gene replied dryly.

Mason groaned and shoved Gene, "Look, you said that I wasn't going to get far if I made myself into a target. That's why I want you as an ally."

"Ah, I see you're brighter than Little Miss Psycho," Gene remarked with a slight grin.

"She's crazy, I'm just sticking by her so she can take the fall," Mason said.

"Well, if you keep up your strategy, I think you'll be losing your shield very soon," Gene said. "But let's see if we can avoid that. Do you have any other allies?"

"Yeah, that Simone chick is totally into me," Mason replied.

"Really? That's interesting," Gene said. "And are you aware that she has some allies of her own?"

"I dunno," Mason shrugged. "What does it matter?"

"Well, I heard from a source that she's aligned with Zola and Willow," Gene said. "And that means that she's the one in power."

"Huh?" Mason remarked.

"If she wanted to she could just vote you out," Gene explained. "In other words, she's using you."

"Yeah, right," Mason scoffed. "I know what I'm doing."

"So, how would you suggest taking control?" Gene asked with a challenging look on his face.

"I am in control," Mason insisted. "I'll just make sure she knows that I'm the boss, and she'll fold to me."

"Or vote you out," Gene suggested. "But don't worry, I'm here to help, and I think I have an idea."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**I think I'm going to like Mason. He may act tough, but it's clear that he needs all the help he can get to survive this game. I've got him right in my hands.

**Mason-**Gene's a good ally, he's willing to keep me around, and he's smart enough to be able to do that. But if things don't work out, hey, I've still got two other allies who can help me get rid of him.

* * *

Simone sat on the beach with Willow. Just a few meters away, Zola was sitting with Collin. Simone and Zola were both glaring at each other angrily.

"So…let's talk about something," Willow said trying to get Simone to break out of her stare. "Like, do you think Breaking Dawn Part 2 has premiered yet? I've really lost track of time out here? Oh my gosh, do you think I'm going to miss it!? What kind of Twihard am I?!"

Simone hadn't budged though.

"Or…yeah, I guess it's…not…that important," Willow mumbled.

Meanwhile, Collin and Zola were having a similar conversation.

"So…you said you wanted to talk about strategy?" Collin asked.

"I don't know if it's safe to talk out here," Zola said. "That girl there is a traitor. We can't risk her overhearing and trying to screw us over again."

"Willow, do you hear something?" Simone remarked to Willow. "It sounds me like paranoia and overreaction."

"Uh," Willow said uncertainly.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Collin exclaimed. "Why don't we…go somewhere else?"

"I've still got my eye on ya," Zola said as she got up to leave.

"Oh no, now I'll never be able to steal your ridiculous fashion ideas," Simone said sarcastically.

"You could never rock my fashion style," Zola shot back.

Willow just sighed as Zola and Collin left.

"I can't believe the nerve of that girl," Simone grumbled as Zola and Collin departed into the forest. "I mean, yes, I didn't vote with her, but she doesn't have to treat me like some scum."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to apologize," Willow suggested.

"Oh yes it would, it would hurt my pride," Simone said. "When she calms down and starts acting like a normal person again, then I'll be ready to talk."

Meanwhile, Collin guided Zola through the forest.

"Where are you taking me?" Zola asked. "I don't want to get lost out here."

"Don't worry, I know where I'm going," Collin said. "It's a little place I came across that's nice and private."

Collin led her right to a green grove that overlooked a view of the lake. However, what caught Zola's attention was an entire picnic brunch set up in the center.

"You were expecting company?" Zola asked.

"Well, DJ had some extra food and I didn't want it to go to waste, so I thought I should share it and I thought that if I was going to share it, I would need someone very special and you—" Collin tried to explain quickly.

"Look," Zola interrupted him, "this is an alliance, nothing more. We talk about strategy and that's it."

"So, who do you want to vote off tonight?" Collin asked.

"Alison, duh," Zola replied.

"There, we talked strategy," Collin said. "Now, let's eat, I hope you like baguettes."

Zola just sighed, but sat down and joined Collin in the meal.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Zola-**Now, don'cha go gettin' any ideas. I ain't going soft for this boy, but if I want to keep him on my side, I need to keep him happy.

**Collin-**She was impressed, I can tell. For one thing, she didn't mention who tacky the blanket was in contrast to the clearly fall-themed basket…wow, she really is rubbing off on me.

* * *

"Gather around, campers!" Chef shouted. "Challenge time!"

Everyone crowded around the flag, coming in from various directions.

"Now," Chef began, "let's…are you eating my special bread?"

"Uh…no," Collin said quickly swallowing the last bit of the baguette.

"Anyways, let's get on with seeing your fate today," Blaineley said as she flipped the switch for the flag pole.

The flags that came out were red, purple, and grey.

"Time to switch teams again," Blaineley remarked.

"And another one of you punks will be leaving today," Chef noted.

The teams quickly shuffled to their new formations.

"And it's a virtual challenge today," Blaineley reminded everyone. "So, let's go out and get ready to take on another crazy world."

The two groups walked towards the usual space in the forest. Missy grabbed onto Charlie's hand and glared at Alison. Alison returned the stare. Charlie just smiled awkwardly at her.

"Alright, campers, get ready!" Blaineley exclaimed. "And let's get this started."

The ground started to shake again, and walls began to divide the two teams. However, these walls were made of fancy wood. The floor soon became a dusty carpet. In a minute, the two teams stood in the corridor of an old mansion.

"This is how the challenge works," Chef's voice explained. "You're in a haunted mansion, it's full of tricks so be on guard, anything in the house could try to kill you."

"But you're free to speed up the process by any means necessary," Blaineley added. "Whichever team has the last member standing will win immunity for the day. And remember, Ken you can use your advantage token, and Kitty you can use either of yours."

"No questions? Good, begin!" Chef boomed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mason-**Finally, this is what I've been waiting for. Last challenge was kinda lame, but this is one where I can really inflict some pain and be rewarded for it!

**Collin-**Okay, it's time for some redemption. I know I screwed up during the forest challenge, but it's time to show everyone just how badass I can be.

**Alison-**Ooh, I think I'm going to like this challenge. I can't wait to see everyone running and screaming in terror.

**Missy-**It's going to be hard to keep everyone's morale up in such a spooky place, but I'm up to the challenge.

**Charlie-**People tell me that ghosts aren't really so I shouldn't be afraid of them, but this is virtual reality so…I'm scared.

* * *

(Shooting Stars)

"Okay, guys, what's the plan?" Ken asked the team as they grouped together.

"We might want to split up," Chance suggested. "If we all get caught together, it could be an easy loss."

"Good point," Ken said.

"Well, I'll stick with Charlie so he can protect me," Missy exclaimed as she clung onto Charlie's arm.

"Uh, oh, um, yeah," Charlie mumbled. "I don't know…I, uh, you know…I think, maybe I could…Ken! He's big and strong, I think you'll be a lot safer with him."

"What's wrong, Charlie?" Missy asked. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"Of course, I just want you to be your safest," Charlie explained.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I could spread my joy to someone else for now," Missy said.

Charlie looked at Ken with a grateful glance. Ken just shrugged in return.

"I'll stick with Chance, I guess," Kitty offered.

"And that leaves Charlie," Ken remarked, "with…"

"Boo!" Corrina exclaimed as she dropped down from the ceiling. "Did I frighten you?"

She was now wearing tattered clothes and seemed to have glowing makeup on over her face.

"Might Ghoulrrina!" she exclaimed. "You never know when I'll appear, and when I'll vanish."

"Okay, we're good now?" Ken asked. "Let's break. We'll head out in different directions and hope for the best."

Ken and Missy walked down one direction of the hallway, while Kitty and Chance walked the other way.

"Well, looks like it's just me and you now," Charlie remarked as he turned to face Corrina.

Unfortunately, she had already disappeared again.

"Oh, I guess it's just me," he sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**I think for now it's probably best that I just avoid both Missy and Alison if I can. It's the only way I can think that'll keep them from getting mad.

**Ken-**So, I've got another advantage token this round. Well, I'd rather hang onto it for another round, but if I have to, I won't hesitate to use it.

**Kitty-**I am so set right now. I have, not one, but two advantage tokens. I wonder if I used both of them at once it would give me some sort of super advantage. Eh, I'd better not risk it.

* * *

(Fierce Fighters)

"Well, team, how are we going to play this?" Gene asked.

"Um, we find the others and beat their brains out?" Mason suggested.

"I second that plan!" Alison exclaimed.

"We've got to be careful, though," Gene said. "Remember, this house is supposed to be full of traps, so you don't want to act too rash."

"If anything tries to attack me I'll just snap it in half," Mason boasted. "I'm not scared of a stupid house."

"Whatever, if the morons want to go get themselves killed, why should we care?" Zola scoffed.

"Well, do the rest of you have any suggestions?" Gene asked.

"Ooh, maybe Simone and I could set up a trap or something," Willow exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, that's not doomed to fail spectacularly," Simone scoffed sarcastically.

"It could be worth a shot," Gene said.

"I'm willing to do a little exploring on my own," Zola offered.

"I'll go with you!" Collin exclaimed. "To keep you safe."

Suddenly he heard something bump behind the walls and jumped into Zola's arms frantically.

"Uh, Collin?" Willow said as she revealed she was just opening a creaky door.

"Oh…heh, right," Collin laughed as Zola dropped him on the floor.

"I guess that leaves me by myself," Gene remarked. "Alright, let's spread out."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Zola-**I'm not going to hate on a guy because he's a wimp, but when a guy tries to act tough and gets scared by a door, I think I have a right to be a little judgemental.

**Collin-**Well, I blew that in record time.

**Mason-**I wonder who I'll run into first. I'd like to take a shot at Missy again, but any of them will do.

* * *

(Simone and Willow)

The two girls had entered a small room off of the corridor. It turned out to be a bedroom with a white bed in the corner and a wardrobe against the side of the wall.

"So, what are we going to do?" Simone asked.

"Hm, let's think on this for a minute," Willow replied. "Think…think…oh, perfect!"

She rushed over to the bed and grabbed the sheet. She then threw it over Simone.

"Uh, what did that accomplish?" Simone asked.

"You're a ghost!" Willow exclaimed. "Granted, it's not quite on the same level as vampires and werewolves, but ghosts deserve credit too."

"Willow, I can guarantee you that I do not look like a ghost," Simone said. "I look like a girl with a sheet over her head."

"Trust me, if you put some character into it, I'm sure you'll scare some of those guys senseless," Willow exclaimed.

Meanwhile, not too far away, Ken and Missy were walking through a hallway.

"These paintings are making me feel very uneasy," Missy remarked as she glanced at the various portraits looking down at them.

Every couple of seconds the eyes would move to follow the direction of the two.

"They're doing it again," Missy exclaimed.

"Well, at least they're not trying to kill us," Ken remarked.

"You're right, always look on the positives, that's my motto," Missy exclaimed.

"I know," Ken sighed.

"I'm sure we're fine," Missy said with a smile plastered on her face. "Nothing's going to hurt us."

"Boo!" Simone exclaimed as she jumped out of a door with a sheet over her.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Missy screamed before passing out on the floor.

She then dissolved into nothing.

"Uh…Simone, is that you?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Simone sighed. "So…uh, now what?"

"Get him!" Willow exclaimed as she chased after Ken with a pillow.

Ken quickly turned to run in the opposite direction.

"I'm outta here!" he exclaimed as he rushed away from the two girls.

As Willow chased after him, she felt something slip from beneath her feet. She realized that the rug she had been walking on had come to life.

"What the?" she exclaimed as the carpet began to wrap around her.

"Well, I guess this is what they meant when they said there'd be some tricks," Simone remarked as she pulled off her sheet.

"Help me, Simone," Willow exclaimed as she struggled with the rug.

"Okay, let me do this," Simone said as she grabbed onto an edge of the rug and tore it off.

"Thanks," Willow sighed as the carpet released her.

"Well, I must say, that plan went better than expected," Simone remarked.

"Great, now let's do it again!" Willow exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Missy-**Seriously?! I died from fright? Sometimes I feel like this game has something against me…but then I remember that that's impossible because everyone loves me.

* * *

(Charlie)

Charlie carefully tiptoed through the creaky house. Everyone once in a while he would pause and freeze in place. Then he continued to breath and would keep moving.

"I just need to find a place to hide," he remarked to himself.

Tentatively he opened a door. He peeked inside to find himself facing darkness.

"Hm, looks like a closet or something," he muttered. "I should be safe in here."

He crept into the dark room and closed the door behind him. He then began to wait in the blackness. However, after a few minutes of waiting he felt some movement behind him. He felt his blood freeze, but he dared not move. Something was creeping up against his back. Then it began to make its way onto his shoulder. Then he felt a hand clench on his shoulder. He screamed and burst out of the room. When he exited the room, he saw a severed arm clinging onto him.

"Ew!" he cried as he shook the thing off of him.

The hand hit the ground but began to crawl towards him.

"Aah!" Charlie screamed as he turned and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**I'll never sleep again.

* * *

(Mason and Alison)

"Ooh, I think I just heard someone scream," Alison exclaimed. "I can just imagine what they're going through. Probably something dead and bloody trying to get them. Uwee hee hee."

"Yeah, that's great," Mason scoffed, "but I want to make some people scream myself."

"Hey, what's that?" Alison exclaimed as she pointed to something moving not too far away.

She rushed over to investigate and found a green blob of slime oozing along the carpet.

"It's just a stupid blob," Mason remarked uninterested.

"I want to squish it!" Alison laughed as she lifted her foot.

She brought it down; however, to her disappointment, the goo had suddenly accelerated out of the way.

"Huh?" she moaned in annoyance.

"Just let it go," Mason said.

"That's now how I do things," Alison said as she chased after the slime. "Get over here, I'm going to crush you."

The slime kept on moving at a high speed and Alison had to sprint to keep up.

"Get back here!" she screamed as she dived at the blob.

Mason just sighed as he followed a distance behind. Eventually the slime oozed right underneath a door.

"Aha, now I've got you!" Alison laughed as she swung the door open and jumped to the floor.

Unfortunately, there was no floor. The door, in fact, led right out into a five storey drop into darkness. Alison had dissolved before she even reached the bottom.

"Well, good riddance," Mason remarked as he watched her disappear.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**This is so unfair! I wanted to watch everybody suffer, and a stupid slug ruined that for me.

* * *

(Zola and Collin)

"You know, about that whole freaking out in terror thing, I was just kidding around," Collin said as he followed Zola. "I mean, as if I would really get scared by a door."

"Who are you trying to convince, you or me?" Zola asked.

"Ha, you're so funny," Collin forced a laugh.

"Look…I'm going to hate myself for saying this, but you know what would really impress me?" Zola said. "Shutting up and taking this challenge seriously."

"Oh yeah, you got it, I'm on full out challenge mode," Collin exclaimed.

Zola just sighed to herself as she kept walking. Eventually she stopped in front of a door and tried opening it. They found themselves in an average sized room with various pieces of pottery up on the shelves.

"Ooh, pretty," Collin exclaimed as he examined a vase. "Do you think it's like possessed by demons or something?"

"I don't know, but it's definitely possessed by incredibly out of date stripes," she remarked.

"Hey, I just had an idea," Collin exclaimed.

"I swear, if you suggest what I think you're suggesting then I am going to just lose it," Zola snapped.

"What…no, I was thinking that we could set a trap for someone in here," Collin said. "I mean, we can hide behind that desk there, and when someone walks in we pelt them with pottery."

"You know what, that actually might work," Zola exclaimed. "Good work."

"Eee!" Collin squeed.

Outside the room and a short distance away, Chance and Kitty were walking.

"So, you want to talk about strategy?" Kitty asked.

"Uh, is there anything else you want to talk about?" Chance asked.

"Of course, of course," Kitty exclaimed. "So…wanna talk about my blog?"

"Um, okay," Chance said.

"So, who would you rather backstab, Ken or Corrina? Just hypothetically speaking," Kitty asked.

"Wait, I thought we weren't talking about strategy," Chance said.

"We're not, this is just something I want to post on blog," Kitty said.

"Neither of them," Chance replied.

"So, by process of elimination, that means that you'd rather backstab me," Kitty exclaimed. "Chance, I am offended."

"What? No!" Chance cried. "That's not what I meant."

"Right, right," Kitty said suspiciously.

"Look, let's just keep moving," Chance said. "Maybe we'll find something in here."

He opened a door and stepped inside. The duo entered a room full of pottery.

"Hm, I don't see anyone in here," Kitty remarked.

"Attack!" Zola cried from behind the desk.

Suddenly she and Collin hopped out of their hiding spot and began tossing various pots at their opponents.

"Yikes!" Chance exclaimed as he dodged exploding clay.

Another pot just barely missed hitting Kitty's head.

"Let's get out of here," Chance cried as he rushed to the door.

Kitty followed right behind him. However, as a golden urn was smashed, it unleashed an ear-splitting wail.

"That didn't sound good," Collin winced.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, and then, right where Kitty was standing, it crumbled away into a hole. Chance was already on his way running through the hall, but Kitty was just clinging onto the edge of the vanishing floor.

"Looks like it's time to even out the odds," Kitty remarked as she pulled out one of her glowing capsules.

Soon the hole stopped spreading and all Zola and Collin could see was a large gap across the room.

"Do you think she's gone?" Collin asked.

"Yep, she's gone, how's she supposed to survive that?" Zola remarked.

Both of them walked towards the hole, but suddenly something massive leapt up in front of them. It was a hulking wolf creature with snow white fur. It had bulky arms with sharps claws at its tips. Its yellow eyes were piercing into the two. And it had a pair of pigtails, like Kitty.

"Kitty?" Collin exclaimed in shock.

"That's right," Kitty exclaimed.

She then reached out and grabbed Collin. The boy squirmed but she tightened her immense grip on him.

"Kitty, let's not doing any rash," Collin said nervously.

Kitty just grinned as she crushed him in her palms. He disappeared instantly.

"You're turn," Kitty said as she turned to Zola.

"Oh, okay, I give up," Zola sighed.

However, as Kitty reached out to grab her, Zola grabbed a vase and tossed it into Kitty's eyes. It shattered across her face and she howled in pain. Zola then slid underneath her legs and leapt over the gap. She took a quick breath, then made her escape into the hallway.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Collin-**I guess that wasn't such a bad way to go. It's better than dealing with Mason for sure.

**Kitty-**I had to waste one of my tokens, but I'm planning on making the most of it.

* * *

(Ken)

Ken slid across a turn in his route and quickly glanced behind him. He didn't see anyone, but he figured that Simone and Willow were no doubt nearby still.

"I might be able to take them," he muttered to himself, "but I'd rather not risk it."

He decided to try one of the doors. He entered a room that looked like a lady's boudoir. It had a mirror against one wall and a dress against another. In the corner was a wardrobe. He realized that this was a dead-end and was about to exit when he heard footsteps arriving.

"I still think you'd make a good mummy," Willow said from outside the door. "We just need a lot of toilet paper and then bang, you're terrifying everyone."

"For the last time, not going to happen," Simone gave a short laugh.

Ken quickly rushed towards the wardrobe and hid inside. To his chagrin, the two girls decided to enter the room.

"Doesn't look like anyone's in here," Simone noted.

"Hang on, I just wanna check my makeup," Willow said as she sat down in front of the mirror.

"Willow, this isn't exactly the time," Simone groaned.

"It'll just take a minute," Willow promised as she sat down.

Simone sighed and began to wander about the room. Ken willed them to leave with his mind, but Willow seemed to have no intention of speeding up. As Simone explored the room, she discovered a lever in one of the corners.

"Wonder what this does," she remarked as she pulled it.

Ken heard a click and realized that he was in trouble. The lever had unleashed a series of spikes from the back of the wardrobe and they were quickly advancing towards him. He thought fast and pulled out his capsule. He crushed it in his hands, but nothing seemed to happen. He closed his eyes as the spikes went right through him…yet he didn't die. He then realized that the spikes had literally gone right through him. In fact, his entire body was a translucent now.

"Cool," he exclaimed in a whisper.

"Huh, this lever doesn't seem to be doing anything," Simone remarked. "It's probably for the best, it could have activated some sort of deathtrap on us."

Willow got up from the mirror and both girls turned to leave. Ken decided to risk leaving his hiding spot and phased right through the door. He froze when he realized that Simone was looking in his direction, yet she didn't seem to see anything.

"Well, let's keep moving," Simone said as the left the room.

"Hm, I think I can make use of this," Ken said to himself as he followed after the two girls.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**Well, I was hoping to hang onto that for a little longer, but what can you do? At least now I think I'm guaranteed to win this challenge for my team.

* * *

(Charlie)

Charlie had grabbed a brass lamp as a weapon and was wielding it nervously. He swung it in front of himself as he made his way across a corner of the corridor. When he realized that he wasn't under attack he stopped swinging but his heart kept racing. He walked at a snail's pace, stopping every couple of seconds to swing his weapon a few times carefully.

"Stop!" Someone suddenly exclaimed from behind him.

He obeyed, but was ready to keep running as soon as his feet remembered how to work.

"Don't move," the girl's voice said from behind him. "Okay, now turn around."

He looked back to see Corrina holding a squirming hand.

"This little guy just about to grab you," Corrina explained.

"Corrina?" Charlie gasped in surprise.

"Well, better make sure he doesn't cause any more trouble," Corrina said as she slammed the hand against the wall.

The sentient body part then went limp and crumpled on the floor.

"Well, thanks for that," Charlie said. "If you want to stick around I'd really apprecia—"

However, he realized that he was talking to darkness as Corrina had already disappeared.

"Or not," he sighed.

* * *

(Gene)

Gene walked by himself at a steady pace. He kept his ears open for anything and was prepared to jump into action if the situation required it. He picked up something as he heard footsteps frantically. He grabbed a nearby chair and raised it like a weapon. However, he only ran into Zola.

"Well, what's your hurry?" he asked.

"Werewolf," was all Zola said as she rushed past Gene.

Gene soon heard the sound of much larger footsteps approaching. He decided to step into the nearest door. He found himself in a storage room full of boxes and equipment. He climbed up to a higher shelf and waited for Kitty to enter. Yet she never did. Instead she just kept chasing after her prey, Zola.

"Well, things are certainly getting interesting," Gene noted.

* * *

(Ken)

Invisible Ken was following after the two girls. When neither of them were looking he experimentally tried to pick up a potted flower on a table. He found that even though he was intangible he could still lift the pot.

"Hm," he muttered to himself as he tried to think how he could make use of this.

He got his chance when Simone and Willow came up to a flight of stairs.

"Surprise!" he exclaimed as he shoved Simone from behind.

The girl yelped in shock before stumbling down the stairs. By the time she reached the bottom she had dissolved.

"Eep!" Willow cried. "You're not going to get me, ghost!"

She quickly sprinted as fast as she could through the hall. Ken knew that he could probably catch up with her, but he felt like giving her a bit of a head-start to be fair. He casually followed behind her. Eventually she left his sight. Curiously he entered the nearest door and found himself in a storage room. To his surprise he didn't see Willow, but Gene sitting on one of the shelves.

"Too easy," Ken remarked to himself as he kicked at the shelf.

Gene reacted in surprise at first, but quickly hopped down before the shelf could crashing down with him on it.

"Who's there?!" he exclaimed as he kept moving through the room.

Ken grabbed a box and tossed it at Gene. The boy quickly ducked and just dodged the crate.

"Invisible, are you?" Gene said with a hint of irritation. "Fine, I can deal with this."

Gene grabbed whatever he could and began tossing it where he thought his target was.

"Nice try, but anything you've got just goes right through me," Ken laughed.

Eventually Gene grabbed onto the handle of something, and found himself holding up an old fashioned vacuum cleaner.

"This had better work," he said as he held it outwards and flicked the switch on.

With incredible force it began to suck. A storm of dust swirled towards the vacuum, but Ken felt himself being pulled in too.

"Hey, what's going on!?" Ken cried.

Soon his entire body was pulled into the bag. With a slight poof he dissolved within the mess of dust.

"Heh, nice try," Gene chuckled.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**Ouch, that was a real bust. I really hope our team wins or else I'll have wasted my token for nothing.

* * *

(Chance)

Chance had slowed down since escaping the pottery room, but he was still on edge. He heard the sound of a commotion and wondered if he should investigate or head the other way. Eventually, curiosity got the better of him. He approached the room where the sound had come from and opened it. He found a dusty storage room with Gene standing in the middle.

"Oh, you," he exclaimed as he realized who he was looking at.

He quickly tried to grab anything he could as a weapon.

"You're not going to fight me," Gene said with a malicious smile creeping across his face. "If you do that, then are little agreement won't hold anymore."

Chance swallowed and put down the pipe he had grabbed.

"If you want your secret to stay a secret then you're not going to get in my way of winning this challenge," Gene said.

Chance couldn't form any words, but he nodded slowly. Before Gene could say anything, though, the shelf behind him suddenly came crashing down. He was only able to emit a slight cry before he was crushed.

"Ghoulrrina strikes!" Corrina exclaimed as she stood over the shelf victoriously.

"Corrina!" Chance exclaimed.

"That's me!" she replied. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

Chance looked down at Gene and watched him dissolve.

"Uh, nothing," Chance said, "and I'm glad to see you. I got separated from Kitty a while back."

"Don't worry, I've got your back," Corrina said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**That was close. I'm glad Corrina didn't hear any of that conversation, the less she knows, the better.

**Gene-**Ugh, I shouldn't have let my guard down. I had a perfect trump card in my hands and I let it slip away. I guess I'll just have to try again next time.

**Corrina-**Hm…I think I'm beginning to see the picture here. But for now I'll just worry about the challenge.

* * *

(Mason)

Mason was getting frustrated. He had been having no luck finding anyone from the other team. He angrily punched a wall, before coming up to another door. He opened it, not expecting to find anything of interest. However, he was pleasantly surprised to find an armory. The room was filled with all sorts of weapons both on counters and attached to the wall.

"Hm, this is certainly going to make things more exciting," Mason said as he examined the variety of different weapons.

Eventually he decided on a sleek curved sword and picked it up. He gave it a few experimental jabs before chuckling darkly. Then, suddenly, a suit of armor that had previously been stand against the wall came to life. Mason raised his sword challengingly. The armor made its way slowly along the side of the room. Mason kept his eyes on it and kept his sword ready to strike. However, as soon as the armor reached the door, it turned and ran.

"Heh, even the ghosts know to be afraid of me," Mason chuckled. "Now if only I could find some loser to use this on."

Outside, Charlie pulled off the armor and dropped it on the ground. He continued to run even faster.

"That was a close one," he sighed in relief as he escaped from Mason.

* * *

(Chance and Corrina)

The duo walked together, both of them ready for action and the slightest scene of trouble. Corrina was clinging to walls whenever she could and making stealthy movements as she went.

"Hey, look at this door," Chance said. "It looks different from the ones we've seen before."

The door he was looking at was in fact a double door that seemed to be made of ivory.

"Well, let's see what it has in store for us," Corrina said as she opened the door.

The two stepped into a vast library. On one wall were three large windows that showed a stormy exterior. Above them hung an immaculate chandelier. There were various other entrances all around the room, including several balconies above them. And all throughout the room were shelves of books.

"I'd say that we've arrived at the center of the house," Chance noted.

The two of them took a step forward and suddenly heard a click. Chance froze, but Corrina acted quickly. She grabbed Chance and rolled out of the way, just in time as the panel they were standing on sank down below.

"Wow, thanks for that," Chance said.

"Let's just stay very still until we can figure out what else this room has in store for us," Corrina suggested.

Both of them stood up, but made sure to stay put as they examined their surroundings.

"Hey, what's that!?" Chance suddenly exclaimed as he saw someone approaching from one of the balconies.

Mason spied the two of them from his vantage point and grinned. He then leapt off of the balcony and swung off of the chandelier. He dived down at them while delivering a kick to Corrina. The force knocked her back and she stumbled right out one of the windows.

"Corrina!" Chance cried, but it was too late.

"You're not going anywhere," Mason said as he grabbed Chance and lifted him up.

With his other hand, he held his sword just in front of Chance's face.

"I've been waiting so long for an opportunity like this," Mason chuckled. "I'm not going to make this easy for you."

He traced his sword along Chance's face playfully. Chance could feel the sting of pain, but it wasn't enough to remove him from the game. In a desperate attempt to fight back he grabbed a book and tossed it at Mason. The book, however, did not make contact with its target. Instead it took flight and began to soar around the room. Other books soon left their shelves and formed a flock.

"What is this?" Mason exclaimed in surprise.

Suddenly the books turned violent and began to swarm around the two boys. The aggressively slammed into them and attacked them from all sides. Mason swung his sword and sliced them in half, but defenceless Chance could only run frantically. Mason was getting angry with the books and swinging furiously now. One of his strikes just happened to cut right into Chance, though. The other boy fell to the floor and disappeared.

"Damn, there goes my fun," Mason cursed as he sliced the last book in half.

The room was littered with pages by now. Mason glanced around the room, looking to see where his next move would take him. However, he didn't have to make that decision, as something else came to him. With a crash a bookcase fell to the floor and a ferocious werewolf was revealed.

"Whoa, this should be fun," Mason said as he raised his sword.

From another door, Zola rushed into the room.

"Ah, shoot!" she exclaimed as she realized that she had walked right into trouble.

From a balcony, Willow looked down on everyone.

"Wolfie!" she exclaimed giddily as she spotted Kitty.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Willow-**Next to vampires, werewolves are the coolest things ever. I can't believe I'm actually seeing one.

* * *

(Reality)

All of the eliminated campers had returned to their cabins by now and were waiting for the challenge to wrap up.

"It's down to the wire now," Blaineley announced. "Kitty and Charlie are in this for the Shooting Stars, and the Fierce Fights have Mason, Willow, and Zola."

Corrina and Chance both returned to the cabins together. After sitting down, Corrina was soon approached by Alison.

"Um, hi," Alison said. "Can I talk to you?"

"Uh, okay," Corrina replied as Alison took her away.

"Don't trust her, Corrina, she's pure evil!" Missy shouted.

"Okay, let's go back to positive thoughts," Ken sighed as he dragged Missy back.

Once Corrina and Alison were out of sight, they stopped and faced each other.

"So, what's up?" Corrina asked. "Are you going to tell me how I'm an insignificant worm and you'll be squashing me soon."

"Please, I don't need to talk to you privately to tell you that…even though it is true," Alison said. "No, I just…I need some advice from you."

"Oh, alright, what kind of advice?" Corrina asked.

"Well, you're the first girl to get a boyfriend out here; how did you do it?" Alison asked.

"Uh…I don't know, we just clicked together," Corrina said.

"Let me explain my predicament," Alison said. "I like Charlie, he's not like all the other boys I know. I made it very clear that I like him, but he doesn't seem to getting the message. He just wants to be friends. How do I fix that?!"

"Oh…uh, well, you could try be nicer," Corrina suggested.

"Ha, yeah right, that'll happen," Alison scoffed. "I shouldn't be the one who has to change, he should."

"You haven't had a lot of experience with boys, have you?" Corrina asked.

"Eh, no," Alison replied.

Meanwhile, Corrina's boyfriend was currently in a similar situation.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Collin said as he sat down next to Chance.

"Go ahead," Chance said.

"How did you get Corrina to like you?" he asked.

"Heh, I didn't get her to like me, we were just right for each other," Chance said. "We got along and became friends, and eventually became more than that."

"Well, you see, there's this girl I think I really have a chance with, and I think deep down she likes me too, but she's too proud to admit it," Collin said. "Any advice?"

Chance was about to say something, when he saw Gene approaching them.

"I don't know if Chance is the kind of boy you should be asking for dating advice," Gene said as he approached the two boys.

"What's that mean?" Collin asked.

"Ha, it doesn't mean anything," Chance laughed nervously. "It's nothing, it's absolutely meaningless, nope, nothing of importance here. It's a joke, ha ha ha ha, you're so funny, Gene! Why isn't anyone else laughing at your funny joke!?"

"Uh, I'm going to go now," Collin said as he left the two boys.

"What was that for?" Chance hissed at Gene.

"You didn't come through with our agreement," Gene said.

"Hey, I'm not the one who got you out, it was Corrina," Chance defended.

"Yes, and she was trying to protect you," Gene said. "But I know mercy, so I won't destroy you yet."

Chance sighed in relief.

"But you do still owe me a favor," Gene said. "Let's see…"

Gene took Chance with him as he wandered around back behind the cabins. He took him to the outhouse, not the one used for confessionals, and tossed him inside.

"You're going to spend the rest of the day here," Gene said as he closed the door.

"What is the point of this?" Chance asked.

"The point is to teach you not to cross me," Gene replied as he turned to leave Chance behind.

As soon as he had returned to the cabins, he ran into Corrina.

"Hey, Gene, have you seen Chance?" Corrina asked.

"No, I have not," Gene replied.

Corrina just eyed Gene suspiciously.

"What?" Gene asked.

"I'm onto you," Corrina said as she backed away from him.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**Gene's definitely got something to do with Chance, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that the pieces are coming together…but just to be sure (she quickly changes into a scientist outfit) Yep, this is definitely looking suspicious.

**Chance-**Man, this sucks. Maybe Gene will just get voted out and all my problems will be over. Or maybe I'll get voted out and can leave all this behind.

**Alison-**I really do like Charlie, I thought he would be just another one of my victims, but there's something different about him. Still, if he expects me to change for him, then I'm not saving him.

* * *

(Virtual Reality)

Kitty moved around the library ferociously as she kept her eyes on Mason. Mason kept his sword wielded and looked ready to strike at any second. Yet neither of them wanted to make the first movement. From the side, Zola stood mesmerized in place by the two of them. Eventually, however, someone else made the first move.

"Hooray!" Willow exclaimed as she jumped onto Kitty's shoulders.

"Huh," Kitty exclaimed as she tried to see what was going on.

"Wolfie ride!" Willow cheered as she held onto Kitty's fur.

"Get off of me!" Kitty growled as she tried to shake Willow off.

Willow held on tight, though, and laughed as she was shook from side to side. Mason took this chance to attack. He ran towards Kitty and stabbed at her paw with his sword. She recoiled and howled in pain. Mason backed up, but Kitty brought her paw down on him. She smacked him across the room and he slid towards the window where Corrina had just fallen out of.

"Mason!" Zola exclaimed, coming out of her trance, and rushing towards him.

She managed to grab onto his arm and prevent him from falling over the edge. However, Kitty was angrily coming towards the both of them now.

"No, bad wolfie!" Willow scolded as she tried to tug Kitty's fur in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Heh, this is so awesome. It was totally worth using that token to take down a jerks like Zola and Mason.

* * *

(Charlie)

Charlie had once again found himself inside of another closet.

"Okay, I just need to stay here until the game ends," he said to himself. "It's got to be almost over by now. I should only have to wait a couple more minutes and then it'll all be good."

However, once again he felt the familiar prickling of something creeping along his back.

"Aaah!" he cried as he frantically bolted out of the closet.

There was no hand this time, though, only a miniscule spider hoping he'd made a new friend. Charlie didn't know this though and continued to sprint as fast as he could through the halls.

* * *

(The Library)

Zola struggled to hold onto Mason. She could feel him slipping out of her grip, and she knew that Kitty was just seconds away from tearing her apart.

"Here, catch!" Mason said as he prepared to toss his sword towards her. "If I'm not going to make it, at least someone should take down that monster."

He threw the sword upwards and Zola grabbed it, which resulted in her letting Mason go and allowing him to fall and disappeared. Zola quickly turned around to see that Kitty was charging right at her. Without thinking she just held the sword outwards. Kitty slammed into her and swiped her claw right across her. Zola dissolved just as she tumbled back out the window.

"Ha, take that!" Kitty cheered.

Willow continued to cling to her neck as Kitty backed up away from the window. However, as the werewolf looked down, she realized that Zola had indeed hit her mark. The sword was wedged deep into her chest.

"No!" Kitty howled as she began to dissolve.

With a thud, Willow fell from her ride and landed on the floor.

"Well, that worked out pretty well I guess," Willow remarked as she stood up and brushed herself off.

Suddenly, she heard someone approaching. It was Charlie.

"Out of my, something's trying to kill me!" Charlie cried as he ran right towards her.

She shoved her aside and Willow lost her balance. She ended up falling right out the window.

"And we have our winner!" Chef announced. "Congratulations, Charlie!"

"I won?" Charlie asked in surprise.

"And congratulations to the Shooting Stars for winning immunity again," Blaineley added. "Fierce Fighters, you'll be saying goodbye to someone tonight."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Willow-**I don't even care that I lost. I got to ride a werewolf, how many girls can say that?

**Kitty-**Well, all's well that ends well. We won the challenge and I've still got one more token to use.

**Charlie-**I guess cowards do get to win sometimes. Who knew?

* * *

(Later)

The Fierce Fighters had just returned from their lost and were currently all considering who'd they be voting for.

"Alison," Zola declared.

"You got it," Collin said as he followed behind her.

Willow watched the two of them walk by and turned to Simone.

"So, what do you think, Simone, should we just get rid of Alison like we promised?" Willow asked.

"Maybe, but I'm going to need a little bit more time to think," Simone said as she went off to walk by herself.

She didn't stay alone for long, though, as she quickly met up with Mason.

"So, are we voting Alison tonight?" Simone asked him.

"I don't think so," Mason replied.

"Well, you'd better have a pretty good reason why," Simone retorted. "She's almost as bad as Missy."

"There's someone else who needs to go, someone who's an actual threat," Mason said.

"And this mystery someone would be…?" Simone asked.

"Gene," Mason replied. "He's way too smart. He's going to be the death of both of us out here if we let him stay."

"I never did like him," Simone replied. "Okay, you've got a deal."

Simone returned to Willow to tell her of the new 'decision,' while Mason went to reunite with Alison.

"Oh, I'm so excited for another superb elimination tonight, aren't you?" Alison exclaimed eagerly. "Who's going to be crushed tonight? Zola, maybe, she's been here long enough and I think it's time she learns that she can't keep trying to make me upset."

"Actually, I think there's someone else we can destroy," Mason said. "And trust me, it's going to make some tears."

"I'm listening," Alison said with an evil grin on her face.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

"Welcome, Fierce Fighters!" Blaineley exclaimed as the seven campers arrived at the Dock of Shame.

"This is the second time you guys have been here," Chef noted. "You'd better not make this a habit."

"Today was certainly a tight challenge, Zola, Willow, Mason, you all fought well, but you were against a werewolf," Blaineley noted.

"It wasn't the werewolf that ended us, though," Willow pointed out.

"Very true," Blaineley said. "Well, shall we get on with it? The first vote cast tonight goes to…Alison!"

Alison frowned as her platform lifted.

"Second vote goes to…Gene!" Chef announced.

Gene remained stoic as he became level with Alison.

"Third vote…Gene!" Blaineley announced.

"Fourth vote…Willow!" Chef announced.

Willow looked worried as she joined Gene and Alison.

"Fifth vote…Willow!" Blaineley read.

Gene and Willow glanced at each other. Willow was fidgeting nervously, while Gene kept up his calm appearance.

"Sixth vote…Alison!" Chef announced.

"Right now, all three of you are tied," Blaineley declared. "Any one of you could leave, it all depends on this final vote…which is for…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Willow!"

"Huh!?" Willow exclaimed.

"What?" Simone gasped.

"Bye-bye, Willow!" Alison cackled. "It was not nice knowing you. Uwee hee hee."

"Willow, any last words?" Chef asked.

"Uh…I'm surprised, to say the least," Willow said.

"That's nice," Blaineley said as she pushed the bottom. "Toodle-oo."

With that, Willow was launched into the air.

"Okay, Fierce Fighters, you're down to six," Blaineley announced. "You may now return to your cabin."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Willow-**Well, I definitely don't think coming up here was a total waste. I made some new friends, I got to experience exclusive virtual technology, and I met a werewolf! And now I should be able to make it to Breaking Dawn Part 2 in time.

**Simone-**I was played! And I think I know who to blame. When we get back it's no more Miss Nice Girl…or Miss Not Nice Girl…or whoever I was before.

**Gene-**Exactly as planned. Things are rolling smoothly.

**Mason-**Heh, Gene's plan actually worked. Now who's in control of the game? Me, that's who.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Collin-**Maybe if Alison leaves Zola will stop focusing on her and start focusing on me.

**Alison-**You're too nice, Willow. I don't like nice.

**Mason-**I've got Simone thinking we're voting for Gene, but she's in for a little surprise. It's going to be bye-bye Willow tonight.

**Simone-**Gene always seemed a bit off to me, and if Mason says he's a schemer, then I'm ready to get rid of him.

**Gene-**Willow may not seem like it, but she's a threat. She's the only thing that's keeping Simone and Zola from targeting each other and I can't have that.

**Zola-**I've been trying to get you gone since day one Imma keep on trying until you leave, Alison!

**Willow-**Simone says we need to vote for Gene 'cause he's dangerous. I feel bad about letting Zola down again, but my bestie has to come first.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And yet another victim is claimed by the harsh villains of this show," Blaineley narrated. "With Willow gone, are any of the nice guys safe? Or will we be seeing hero after hero leave us?"

"Well, I'd say Simone's gonna have something to say about that," Chef said. "The question is, can she take on such a powerful force."

"And let's not forget the switching twist," Blaineley said. "Power players on one side may easily become victims on another."

"So, be sure to come back next time," Chef concluded. "To see who prevails and who falls next. On Total…Drama…Switcheroo!"

_Author's Note: This is the one of those big changes I mentioned. Willow was originally going to go way farther than this, but I realized that, while she wasn't particularly unlikable, she was just boring. I knew that if I kept her in as far as I had originally planned, I would never be able to give her an interesting plot, so I decided to let her go to keep someone else in. Really sorry to any Willow fans out there, but trust me, it's for the greater good._


	9. Love and War

_Author's Note: Hey, everyone, I've been coming up with a lot of potential ideas for a new season, but I don't want to juggle multiple projects because that always ends badly for me. So, for now I've just put up one of a few casts that I've been planning out. Find me, agreenparrot, on deviantart if you want to check it out. Thanks!_

"Previously on Total Drama Switcheroo," Chef narrated from the usual spot, "we had another one of them virtual challenges. This time it was full of scary things…of course, it was nothing really scary compared to what I've been through."

"Yeah, yeah, no one wants to hear your life story, Chef," Blaineley interrupted. "Anyways, love seemed to be a main focus of several of the teens as Collin tried to win over Zola yet again, and Charlie found himself falling deeper and deeper into a nasty love triangle. His choices are the happy-go-lucky Missy, or the sociopathic Alison."

"If you ask me both of those girls are pretty crazy," Chef scoffed. "If I were him, I'd just tell them to back the hell off."

"But Charlie's been trying to play the nice guy," Blaineley continued to explain. "Which has actually seemed to be nice to no one at all…except our ratings."

"During the challenge, Ken and Kitty both used Advantage Tokens to give them supernatural powers," Chef continued. "But Kitty girl managed to keep one from the last challenge."

"However, in the end, it was Charlie who won the challenge for the Shooting Star by knocking Willow out the window," Blaineley said. "And when it came time for elimination, the villain teamed up to sever any chances of the heroes taking over by voting out Willow. With the Fierce Fighters' nice, albeit somewhat nutty, girl gone, is the team doomed to catastrophe?"

"Well, let's just find out," Chef concluded, "on Total Drama Switcheroo."

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Main Camp)

The twelve teens were currently going through their routine morning of finishing their breakfast and waiting for the challenge to begin outside. Mason was pacing by the trees when a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him into the forest.

"I want an explanation now!" Simone declared as she spun him around and backed him against a tree.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that," Mason said with a cocky grin.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Simone barked. "Last night, you told me that we were taking out Gene. So, why did Willow leave?"

"Well, I'm going to go with, you got played," Mason retorted with another grin. "To be, so sad, what are you going to do about?"

"Do you even want me to answer that?" Simone scoffed. "If you're going to betray me like that, I might as well just end this alliance and get you off of this island."

"I don't think so," Mason chuckled. "Where's your alliance? What power do you have? I'm in control now, and if I wanted _I_ could get _you _eliminated."

"I think you've forgotten the name of the game," Simone returned with a scornful laugh. "As soon as we get back to the Manic Monkeys, you are gone."

"Is that really a risk you want to take?" Mason retorted. "If we lose on this team first, and you're not my ally anymore, then it's good-bye for you."

Simone just glared at him in the eyes.

"Don't give me that smug look," she finally said as she turned away from him. "I don't go down without a fight, and believe me, I know how to fight."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mason-**For some reason, Simone doesn't respond to threat to getting hurt. But there are more than one ways to get her scared, and if she thinks she's leaving, she'll realize that she shouldn't have tried to ditch me.

**Simone-**Hm, there are so many variables which is what makes this so risky. When will I lose immunity next? What team will it be on? Can I get anyone else to my side? Well, like I said, I'm not going to give up easy.

* * *

"We need to talk," Simone exclaimed as she sat down next to Zola.

"Oh, do we now?" Zola scoffed. "You don't like it so much when it's you who's getting backstabbed."

"Look, can we put all pettiness aside?" Simone asked. "I'm a self-entitled bitch and you're a thick-headed jerk; there we've established that. Now, we need to stick together if we're going to survive the next elimination."

"How do I know this isn't some trick?" Zola asked. "You tell me that you're on my side so I get my guard down and then you send me packing."

"That plan makes no sense" Simone scoffed. "You're in the minority now, I wouldn't need to trick you if I wanted you gone."

Zola spent a few seconds considering and then replied, "Alison goes next?"

"For sure," Simone replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**I can still use Mason, if I just weaken his hold. If I can get Alison out, then I might be able to pull him back to my side and take control once again.

**Zola-**I still don't trust that Simone gal. I did once and it only spelled trouble. This time the only person I know is on my side is the Zola.

* * *

Corrina was walking by the back of the cabins which she spotted someone emerging from the old, unused outhouse.

"Chance, what are you doing there?" she asked as she walked over to him. "I couldn't find you all last night, did you spend it in there?"

"What…oh no, that's silly, why would I spend a whole night in a gross, cold, uncomfortable outhouse when I could be in a warm cabin?" Chance laughed nervously. "No, I was just…uh, going to the bathroom. I guess you just didn't see me last night because I was out…taking a walk…because I like…walking."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're not a very good liar?" Corrina asked.

"Uh, no…and that's because I don't lie," Chance replied.

"Right," Corrina responded.

Before either could say anything more, someone else arrived at the scene.

"Ah, Chance, I was just looking for you," Gene said with a small grin as he approached the two.

Corrina narrowed her eyes at him, then quickly ran over to him.

"Oh, Gene, I am so glad that you're here!" she exclaimed. "I could really use a favor. You see I dropped my contact lens somewhere in this grass and I'd really appreciate some help finding it."

"But," Gene began, "you're wearing glas—"

In a flash Corrina quickly hid her glasses behind her back.

"So, as I was saying, it's really important to me," Corrina continued. "I can't see very well without them and I need to see so we can do the next challenge."

"Why isn't Chance helping you?" Gene asked.

"I, uh…also lost my…contact lens," Chance lied.

"Fine, whatever," Gene grumbled as he got to the ground. "But I still want to talk to Chance so don't go—"

By the time he looked up again, Corrina had already dragged Chance away from him.

"What was that for?" Chance asked. "Your glasses are fine."

"I know, I just thought you and I might benefit from some time alone," Corrina said.

"Oh, well, thanks," Chance said with a smile.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**I still don't know what's going on exactly, but I know that Gene is causing trouble. If he's making Chance upset then I ought to keep Chance away from him…and he'd better keep himself away from me (She quickly changes into a wrestler outfit) or he'll be in for some pain.

**Chance-**I sure am grateful I've got Corrina by my side. I know she's absolutely clueless of anything that's going on, but by complete coincidence, she really helped me out there.

* * *

Ken was going for a quick jog in the woods when he noticed that he was coming up to someone else.

"A forest fairy, maybe," he exclaimed curiously approached the figure.

He spotted a girl with pink hair hunched over something.

"Oh, hi, Alison," he greeted.

"Hello," Alison yawned.

"What are you doing out here?" Ken asked.

"Oh, well, I was just working on a little something…all night," Alison yawned again.

"Working on something? All night? In the forest?" Ken echoed. "If I didn't know better I'd say that you were burying a body."

"Don't be silly," Alison laughed. "Why would I bury a body when it would be so much easier just to let the lake to it away?"

"Uh…so, what are you working on?" Ken asked, slightly put off.

"This!" Alison exclaimed proudly.

She displayed a large, colourful bouquet of an assortment of different wildflowers.

"That's…beautiful," Ken exclaimed.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Alison remarked. "Flowers aren't exactly my thing, but Charlie told me he likes bright colours and…well…I hope he likes it."

"You made this for him?" Ken asked.

"Uh, I guess so," Alison replied awkwardly. "I mean, I just thought he might like…I thought maybe it'd be nice if…I just…"

"Don't worry, I get it," Ken said. "I hope he likes them too."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**Alison is…hard to get a grasp on. Sometimes she's absolutely psycho and wants to nothing but cause suffering, but she really seems to have a soft spot for Charlie. She's kinda like King Kong meets Dracula in a sort of messed up way.

**Alison-**I've always thought that there were only two people I'd ever meet: Enemies or victims. Yet for some reason I just don't feel that way about Charlie. I don't understand these emotions, but all I know is that Charlie has to like me.

* * *

Charlie was curiously watching a squirrel as it scampered along the ground. His eyes followed after it, until they stopped on Alison approaching him. She was holding her bouquet out towards him.

"Alison?" Charlie asked.

"Here, these are for you," Alison declared.

"Wow, you got all these for me?" Charlie exclaimed in awe. "It's so pretty."

"I'm glad you like it," Alison replied.

Charlie was about to grab the flowers, when they were swatted to the ground.

"Don't touch those, Charlie!" Missy exclaimed as she knocked the flowers out of Alison's grip. "It's probably full of poison ivy or killer bees or something else evil."

"I don't think—" Charlie tried to say.

"How dare you do that?!" Alison screamed at Missy. "I stayed up all night trying to get that perfect."

"I bet it was hard finding every kind of poison on the island," Missy scoffed. "The fact that you put so much effort just into causing pain really shows what kind of monster you really are."

Alison was about to shout something back at Missy, when a strong gust of wind began to swoop away all of her flowers. She quickly dived to the ground trying to grab them before they disappeared. One flower, a magenta bell, ended up slapping Collin the face. He stepped back in shock and pulled it off his face. However, this resulted in him bumping into Zola.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped.

However, her frown began to melt when she turned around.

"For me?" she asked as she took the flower from Collin. "How did you know this is my favorite colour?"

"Uh…"Collin tried to think of a good answer.

Suddenly a bright flash blinded both of them as Kitty snapped a picture with her phone.

"Ooh, is this another couple getting together?" she exclaimed. "My followers are going to love seeing this."

"What? No!" Zola exclaimed. "I mean, it's nice and all, but…it's just a flower."

"Just a flower? Or something more? I'll let you be the judge," Kitty exclaimed in a grand voice.

"Uh…me?" Gene asked as the camera zoomed out to show she was pointing at him.

"Sorry, I was trying to talk to the audience for a minute there," Kitty explained.

Alison, meanwhile, had seen the whole thing. She narrowed her eyes furiously and marched into the cabin. She angrily grabbed a pillow and slammed in on the floor. She then began kicking the bed in frustration.

"Something on your mind?" Mason asked as he entered the cabin.

"It's not fair!" Alison shouted. "I try so hard to get Charlie to like me, but it gets all ruined. Zola doesn't even want a boy, but she's got one who's crazy for her. Why is she getting together with someone, while I'm still alone!?"

"Well, I say we do something about that," Mason said evilly.

"Yes!" Alison hissed manically as she grabbed Mason by the arm. "I want Zola to suffer today. I want you to do whatever it takes to break her. By the end of the day, I want her crying for mercy!"

"Can do," Mason said with a malevolent grin.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Alright fans, now's your chance to vote on my poll and tell me your thoughts on Colla. Love it? Hate it? Do you think it'll last? And don't forget to follow Colla_Love to get repeated updates on their status.

**Missy-**It sure is a good thing I stepped in when I did. Who knows what could have happened? Maybe Charlie would be itching for months. Or worse, maybe he might decide to dump me for that meanie.

**Zola-**Sure, maybe I smiled a bit at that flower, but it doesn't mean anything. Anyone could make a lucky guess…and the only reason I'm wearing in on my shirt is because it matches my colour coordination.

**Collin-**I don't know exactly what I did, but I did it right.

**Alison-**Zola doesn't deserve love, I do! She is going to regret making me angry.

**Mason-**Finally a chance for some action.

* * *

Corrina was guiding Chance through the forest. She seemed eager to take him somewhere.

"So, where are we going?" Chance asked.

"It's a surprise," Corrina replied. "I think you'll like it though."

Eventually the duo arrived at a grove that overlooked the lake.

"Here we are, a nice private place that only I know about," Corrina exclaimed.

"So, is that your picnic basket?" Chance asked as he pointed to a basket with a blanket stuffed in it.

"Um, apparently it's a nice private place that only I, and Yogi Bear, know about," Corrina said as she quickly pulled on her ranger outfit. "But ranger Corrina isn't going to let that bear get away next time, after all, I'm smarter than the average ranger."

Chance had decided to search through the basket to find any food, but only came up with crumbs.

"Anyways," Corrina said as she returned to her usual outfit. "I thought we could enjoy some time alone together."

"Look, Corrina, if you're still trying to help me, I appreciate it," Chance said, "but, like I said, this isn't—"

"Shh, just forget all about whatever's bothering you," Corrina said. "Can't we just take a few minutes before the challenge to relax?"

"Oh…okay, that sounds nice," Chance said as he sat down next to Corrina.

"Isn't the water just beautiful this morning?" Corrina sighed.

"It is," Chance said. "And so are you."

"Aw, you're too nice," Corrina laughed.

"I mean it," Chance replied.

"Of course you do," Corrina exclaimed. "Now come here."

She pulled him towards her and kissed him lovingly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**I really do think that Corrina is beautiful…I mean, yeah, of course I do, why did I even need to say that? Why would I have any reason of not thinking she's beautiful? Because she is.

**Corrina-**This is my first real relationship, and I'm going to let anyone ruin it—Not Gene, or anyone else.

* * *

"Challenge time!" Blaineley announced.

The twelve teens approached from all directions to surround the flag pole.

"Let's see what today has in store for you," Blaineley said as Chef flipped the switch.

As usual, the flags disappeared and reappeared in a new pattern. The colours were red, green, and gold.

"Teams are the same as last time," Chef announced. "The challenge will be real, and for reward."

"And we've got a nice reward for you," Blaineley exclaimed. "The team who wins this challenge will be treated to a dinner full of all your favorite foods: Hamburgers, Pizza, Fries, you name it. And of course it comes with your choice of desserts."

Everyone's mouths were starting to water and the thought of the meal.

"So, I guess you're wondering what the challenge is exactly," Blaineley said. "Well, it's going to be a simple game of keep-away."

"Here's how it works," Chef said, "you will each be getting one of these."

He reached into a sac and pulled out a wooden totem block that was painted yellow. He tossed it to Missy, effectively knocking her to the ground. He then brought out another one, this time it was brown, and tossed it to Mason. He continued to do this until each camper was holding one that matched their team's colour.

"You're going to want to protect those with your lives," Blaineley explained. "Because if your team loses all of them, then it's game-over for you."

"However, it's not all defense," Chef said as he pushed a button.

From the ground emerged to square pits, one brown and one yellow.

"You can steal your opponents' totems and throw them in your team's pit," Chef said. "Once there, they are officially out of the game."

"Anyone still holding a totem by the time game ends will also be given the usual prize of an advantage token," Blaineley added.

"And let's be clear of some rules," Chef added. "You can hide your totems if you choose, but you cannot destroy them. That means no burning them, no throwing them into the water, no breaking them into pieces. If you do this, it will count as a point against your team."

"You will be given an hour to prepare however you see fit," Blaineley said. "When we give the signal, the game will officially begin."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**I've still got my trump card. And this time I'm going to make sure that he's going to do what I want.

**Alison-**That food sounded good, but what I really want is for Zola to suffer. Just because I can't vote her out tonight, doesn't mean I can't make her wish that it would happen.

**Missy-**I'm not letting Charlie out of my sight this time. It's become clear that not everyone can be as nice as me, and I'd hate for him to run into someone like that.

* * *

(One Hour Later)

"Okay, begin!" Blaineley announced over the loudspeaker.

At that moment, Ken and Corrina were lifting a large log and carrying towards a fort they were working on. The wooden base was made of several logs and branches, and was set up against the side of the mountain.

"Hurry up, guys, the game has started now," Chance cautioned them.

"We got this," Ken said calmly.

"And let's not forget all the traps I set," Corrina chuckled. "I'd like to see anyone make it to us."

Ken and Corrina positioned the log in place and then climbed into the fort. Chance followed after them. They all placed their totems in the center of the encampment.

"Okay, we're set for defense," Ken said. "Now, we're going to need to plan some offense."

"I suggest we spread out around the area," Corrina said. "We don't want to go too far from the fort, but maybe we can spot someone walking by."

"Right, sounds good," Ken said. "Don't let the fort out of sight, though. If we're not careful, anyone could just walk in and help themselves to three totems."

Everyone nodded then left their totems to spread out around the exterior.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**I think we have a good shot at winning this. My alliance works really well together, and I think that's going to give us the advantage over the others.

* * *

(Collin)

Collin was trying to be as stealthy as possible as he crept from tree to tree. He placed his back against the trunks, or squeezed into shrubs to avoid being seen. All the while, he kept his totem held close to his chest. He heard a snap and quickly frozen in an incredibly awkward position as he tried to replicate the shape of the log he was hiding behind. After a few seconds, he carefully peeked up at the scene in front of him. He spotted Kitty wandering alone through the forest with her own totem in her hands.

"Perfect," he remarked to himself.

He stuck his burden under his arm and hopped out of his hiding spot.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed as he charged at her.

"Yikes!" Kitty exclaimed as she held her totem up in the air and started to run.

After a quick chase around in a circle, Kitty tossed her totem up into a tree. Collin was about to try the same thing, when Kitty grabbed a stick and jabbed it at him.

"En garde!" she exclaimed as she poked Collin in the stomach.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play?" Collin said as he grabbed a stick of his own and began to return fire.

The two clashed sticks for a few more minutes, until Collin was able to get a shot at her nose.

"Ow!" Kitty cried. "Okay, uncle! You win, you can take my totem."

"Really? Thanks," Collin exclaimed. "And, uh, sorry if I hurt you, or anything."

Collin walked over to the tree where Kitty had tossed her totem. He began to reach up to it, but in a sudden motion, Kitty swiped his own totem from under his arm.

"Yoink!" she laughed.

"Hey," Collin cried as he turned around.

Kitty then quickly tossed a rock up at the tree and knocked her own totem out. It landed right on Collin's head.

"Ow!" Collin moaned.

Kitty then scooped up her totem so that she was holding both of them. She turned to run back to the main campsite.

"Hey, get back here!" Collin cried as he finished rubbing his head and chased after her.

Kitty was no athlete, but she did have a head start. Collin was starting to gain on her, she looked back and increased her speed. Collin was still gaining on her, but they were coming up to the cabins now. Collin was right behind her. He reached out to grab onto one of her pigtails…and stumbled over a root.

"Success!" Kitty cheered as she tossed the brown totem into the yellow pit.

"The Shooting Stars score one for their team," Chef announced.

"Keep at it Fierce Fighters," Blaineley said. "Anything could happen."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Collin isn't in any of my many alliances so I didn't have to worry about holding back…not that I would either way, though.

**Collin-**Well, this sucks, I'm already letting my team down. But on the bright side, at least I can go on full offense now. Maybe I can make it up and win this for us.

* * *

(Simone and Gene)

"Hello, Simone," Gene remarked as Simone walked past.

"Yeah, hi," Simone grunted.

"Something on your mind?" Gene asked. "You seem a little upset."

"Like you care," Simone scoffed. "Now, let's just focus on winning this challenge."

"Whatever you want," Gene replied as he followed after her. "I think I saw Ken and his gang making some sort of hideout over there."

Simone followed the direction of where Gene was pointing and eventually spotted the wooden base against the mountain.

"Aw, that's cute, they actually think that'll protect them," Simone scoffed.

Simone marched forward while Gene lingered behind. After a few steps, Simone suddenly felt something tighten around her ankle. In a flash, she found herself hanging upside-down by a rope.

"Huzzah!" Corrina cheered, now wearing a leopard skin outfit and holding a spear. "The trap worked."

"Trap?" Simone sighed.

Corrina climbed down from her vantage point in the tree and was about to grab Simone's totem.

"Gene, catch!" Simone exclaimed as she tossed her totem towards her teammate.

Gene managed to catch the totem and juggle it with his own.

"Curses!" Corrina exclaimed.

Simone managed to break loose from her binds and rejoin Gene.

"You'd better think twice before trying to take me on," Corrina exclaimed as she shook her spear at the duo.

"Okay, time for a new gameplan," Simone remarked to Gene.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**I don't trust Gene much, and especially not after last night. But I'll just keep my eye on him for now.

**Gene-**Simone is definitely a fierce competitor, which means that I'll either need to make her my ally or get rid of her.

* * *

(Missy and Charlie)

"Don't worry, Charlie, just stick with me and we'll keep each other safe," Missy said as she hugged onto Charlie.

"Uh, okay," Charlie said, "but you don't need to hold onto me like that…do you?"

"Oh, don't I?" Missy said. "If I let you even out of my grip, who knows who might snatch you away from me? I thought we could all get along at first, but it's clear that there are evil people out here."

"Look, if you're talking about Alison," Charlie began to say.

"Don't even mention her name!" Missy cried. "It taints your lips each time you say it."

Charlie quickly put his hands over his mouth in shock. Then he slowly put them down.

"You know, I think that might not be true," he remarked.

"Are you accusing me of lying?" Missy gasped taken aback.

Charlie just sighed, and said, "Just please, take it easy."

The two continued to walk with their totems in hand. After walking deeper into the forest, Charlie paused.

"What is it?" Missy asked.

"I dunno," Charlie replied. "I just got the feeling that we're being watched."

Both of them began to glance around at their surroundings. Missy thought she saw something in the trees and glanced again at them. She saw a pair of menacing eyes staring at her. Although it was only for a split second before the eyes turned into Alison charging towards her.

"I'll get you!" she cried. "Trying to steal Charlie away from me!"

Alison tackled Missy to the ground and began struggling with her. Missy fought back though, kicking and slapping whenever she could.

"Ladies, please!" Charlie cried. "Be civil."

"She doesn't know how to be civil, she's a beast," Missy said as she tossed a handful of glitter into Missy's eyes.

"This is for ruining my bouquet," Alison said as she pulled Missy's arm behind her back.

Both girls' totems had been tossed aside and were just lying in the dirt.

"Um, I'll just take this," Charlie said as he picked up the brown totem.

"Oh, so you're taking her side?!" Alison hissed. "After all I've done for you."

"No, no!" Charlie exclaimed defensively. "I'm putting it back, see?"

"Why are you helping her!?" Missy cried. "Take that totem back and throw it in the pit."

"Uh," Charlie muttered.

"Don't you dare!" Alison shouted.

"Uh," Charlie squeaked nervously.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**This is getting just plain crazy. Maybe I should just quit before somebody gets hurt.

**Ken-**I could hear the girls' argument all the way from where I was walking. If Charlie was a robot, this would the part where his head explodes.

* * *

(Chance)

Chance was wandering about in the area of his fort. He could see Simone, but she was still having trouble with Corrina's traps. When he turned back to face in front of him, he saw he was headed straight towards Gene, holding two totems.

"Hello, Chance," Gene greeted. "We never did get to finish that conversation I wanted this morning, did we?"

"Uh…what do you want?" Chance asked nervously.

"Here's what's going to happen," Gene said as he got in close with Chance. "You're going to do whatever it takes to make sure that your team loses this challenge. If that doesn't happen, then, regardless of whether you tried or not, your little secret will become public information. Understood?"

Chance nodded nervously.

"Well, get to it," Gene ordered.

Chance glumly returned to the fort. He looked inside and spotted the three totems still there. Reluctantly he began to crawl back in.

"Hey, Chance, what's up?" Ken asked as he ran back to the fort.

"Oh…um…I was…I was just," Chance stuttered. "I thought that we might work better if we divided farther. I'll guard the totems and you guys can spread out and find others."

Corrina had arrived at a nearby tree and was also listening now.

"Well, if you think that's for the best," Ken said. "Simone seems to have tossed her totem to someone else, so we won't get anything from her."

"Chance…be careful," Corrina said with concern as she headed out again.

Once Chance was sure that both of them were out of range, he crawled into the fort and grabbed the three totems. He then began to sneak back towards the cabins. He made sure to always duck in cover whenever he thought he heard someone coming.

"Hey!" Kitty exclaimed from behind him.

Chance immediately sprung up nervously.

"What are you doing with all those totems?" Kitty asked as she eyed both him and the nearby pits. "Are you trying to throw the challenge?"

"What…uh," Chance tried to come up with a lie.

"That's genius!" Kitty exclaimed.

"It is?" Chance asked.

"Of course, I like the way you're thinking," Kitty said. "Here, take mine too."

Chance shrugged to himself as Kitty tossed her totem into his pile and headed off back into the forest. Chance sighed as he approached the brown pit and dumped all four totems into it.

"Wow, the Fierce Fighters have taken a strong lead," Blaineley announced. "With Charlie and Missy as the only two remaining Shooting Stars with totems, it's up to them to keep their team afloat."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**Well, that was terrible, but at least it's good to know that I've got Kitty's support.

**Kitty-**I know what you're thinking, 'Kitty have you lost your mind?' But this is the perfect failsafe. If somebody wants me gone, I just put on my innocent face and tell them, 'At least I'm not the one who threw the last challenge…it was Chance!' I know, pure genius.

**Gene-**This is fun. If this keeps up, I can take Chance right to the end and tell him he has to lose to me.

* * *

(Zola)

Zola was trying to be as stealthy as possible, but it wasn't exactly easy to do that and keep her outfit clean. Several times she felt her felt her jacket get snagged on a thorn, or her heels got wedged in a rock. Eventually, she decided the best course of action would be to climb up into a tree. It was a clumsy effort, but eventually she was able to swing herself up several branches into the tree. She wasn't high enough to have a great view around her, but feared going any higher might be dangerous. She waited here for a while with her totem clutched in her hands. However, eventually she heard someone approaching. She prepared to flee, when suddenly a glob of mud was thrown at her face.

"Who threw that!?" she snapped angrily.

Another one was thrown, this one got in her eyes and caused her to stumble backwards. She rolled over her back and landed painfully on the ground.

"Oh, you are so gonna regret that!" Zola said as she shook her fist.

However, common sense return and she realize that retreat might be the better option. She scurried awkwardly further into the forest. She could hear someone coming up from behind her. She didn't look back, knowing it would only slow her down. She found the trees were thinning, and eventually realized that she was running up a cliff. It was too late, though, she was already headed for the dead-end. Once she saw that she had nowhere else to go, she turned around. She saw Mason walking towards her.

"You?!" she snapped. "Oh, I should have known that only you were immature enough to try something like that."

"Well, I'm just getting started," Mason said darkly as he continued to advance on her.

"What is your deal?" Zola scoffed. "Do I need to remind you that we're on the same team right now?"

"Heh, this isn't about that," Mason chuckled as he grabbed her by her jacket.

Zola began to realize that she really was in trouble now.

* * *

(Ken)

Ken was moving towards the sound of commotion. He peered through some bushes and spotted a brawl going on between Missy and Alison.

"Eat mud!" Missy cried as she shoved Alison's face into a puddle of muck.

"Grr!" Alison growled as she bit into Missy's arm.

"Ouch!" Missy cried. "You little monster!"

Over to the side, Charlie was just face-palming to himself. Ken crept over to him.

"Mind if I take this?" Ken said as he pointed to the brown totem.

"Be my guest," Charlie sighed.

Ken grabbed the totem and sprinted back to the cabins.

"Hey, Alison, someone took your totem!" Charlie called. "Don't you want to stop him?"

"Kinda busy here!" Alison called back as she banged Missy's head against a tree.

Once again, Charlie led his head sink into his hands.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**Well, that was easy, and another point for the Fierce Fighters. We still need to catch up, though.

* * *

(Simone and Gene)

Simone had left her totem with Gene as she tried again to sneak into Ken's fort. She rolled from tree to tree, being careful to look for anything that might set off a trap.

"Just about there," she muttered to herself.

She was just about to reach the base when suddenly a cage slammed down on top of her.

"Seriously, where did she find time to make all this stuff?" she scoffed.

Gene wasn't watching, though. He was just relaxing by himself under a tree, confident that his own plan would work this time. His ears did perk up though, when he heard someone approaching. He placed his hands over both totems.

"Aha!" Kitty exclaimed as she dived to grab.

But Gene held both of them up just in time, so she ended up splatting on her face.

"Gimme, gimme!" Kitty exclaimed as she tried to grab at the totems.

"Go ahead, take them," Gene taunted as he juggled them around her.

"Grr!" Kitty exclaimed she swiped at him.

"Gene, I'm open!" Simone exclaimed from the distance.

Gene kicked one of the totems towards her.

"Thanks," she exclaimed as she put on a pair of red glasses.

"Wait a minute," Gene remarked. "You don't wear glasses."

'Simone' pulled out one of her pigtails, but left one in.

"Corrina!" Gene cursed.

"That's me," Corrina laughed. "Thanks again for the totem."

With that she turned to leave.

"Damn, she's good," Gene remarked.

"Hiya!" Kitty exclaimed as she once again charged at Gene.

Gene swung the totem to the side and Kitty ended up slamming right into a tree.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**I knew that Simone costume would come in handy eventually.

**Gene-**I'll give Corrina credit, but she still hasn't won yet; and if Chance comes through for me, she won't.

* * *

(Charlie, Alison, and Missy)

"You let me down from here right now!" Missy screamed. "Just wait! When I get down, you are going to be in so much trouble!"

Missy was currently hanging from a tree. She had a tangle of vines all wrapped around him. Alison was absolutely caked with dirt as she marched back towards Charlie.

"So, Alison, you want to talk?" Charlie asked.

Alison just shoved him aside and grabbed both of the totems.

"Oh, okay," Charlie replied.

"Don't just stand there!" Missy shouted. "Stop her!"

"Uh…I'd rather not," Charlie said meekly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Missy-**I realize that I haven't been my nicest today and I must say that I am deeply disappointed…with Alison for making act this way.

**Charlie-**I suppose I could have tried to stop Alison, but this is kinda reminding me of all those hard math questions. Is Alison's wrath greater than the reward? I don't have my calculator so I don't want to take the risk.

* * *

(Mason and Zola)

Mason held Zola dangling over the cliff.

"Looks like quite a drop," he remarked as he looked down at the lake.

"Don't you dare let go of me," Zola hissed.

"Why not? Afraid of getting a little wet?" Mason mocked.

"Are you crazy? There could be sharp rocks down there," Zola exclaimed. "If I get hurt, you could get into a lot of trouble."

"Been there, done that," Mason scoffed. "Time to go."

"Hey!" someone shouted from behind.

Mason twirled around instinctively. He saw Collin standing behind him.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted.

"I've got it," Zola exclaimed as she kicked Mason between the legs.

He winced in pain and she was able to fall, now on the safe side of the cliff.

"Heh, I bet you think you're pretty tough," Mason laughed. "But remember, kid, this isn't virtual reality, anymore, if I hurt you, it's going to stay."

Collin stood firm as he glared at Mason.

"So, it's a fight you want?" Mason said. "Fine, I hope you don't mind getting a new face."

Mason walked up to Collin so that they two of them were both in each other's reach.

"Last chance to back out, kid," Mason said.

Collin remained silent.

"Fine…don't say I didn't give you a chance," Mason said as he punched at Collin.

Collin ducked to the side. He tried to retaliate, but was far too slow. Mason stepped to the side and tried to deliver another punch. Collin dodged, but only by a hair. Mason immediately punched again with his other hand. This time he made contact as his fist slammed into Collin's face. As soon as he pulled back though, his entire body seemed to freeze. His face melted into some emotion that almost looked like fear. Collin didn't take time to consider what had happened though, he launched straight into a furious attack. Headfirst he slammed into Mason. The large boy was knocked back and fell right over the edge. With a large splash he crashed into the water. Fortunately for him, there were no rocks in the particular part of the water.

"Wow," Zola breathed as she approached Collin.

Collin turned to her. He had blood on his nose, but he smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm fine," Zola said. "But you…you took a punch right to the face."

"Yeah, uh, remind me to never try that again," Collin remarked. "But at least he got what was coming to him."

"Where did that come from?" Zola asked.

"I dunno," Collin shrugged. "All I knew was he was going to hurt you, and I couldn't allow that."

"Well…that certainly is very brave and noble of you," Zola said awkwardly. "Look…I think I owe you an apology. I've been kinda harsh with ya, but you really are a nice guy, and it shouldn't have taken a fight with that brute to prove it."

"Hey, you kept this," Collin said as he pointed to the flower in her coat.

"Of course, like I said, it's my favorite colour," Zola replied.

"It suits you well," Collin said. "It complements your hair, while contrasts with your eyes."

"That's exactly why I love it," Zola said with a smile.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted you," Collin said. "You were saying?"

"Well…as I was saying, I misjudged you," Zola continued. "And maybe I should be giving you a chance."

Zola held out her hands and Collin placed his own inside of hers. The two smiled at each other.

"Now, let's get you back to camp," Zola said. "You're going to need a medic to check you out."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Collin-**This is the best day of my life…aside from the whole punch to the face thing.

**Zola-**(shrugs) What can I say?

**Simone-**So, I had given up on trying to get past Corrina's traps and was one my way back when I spotted something strange. Mason and Collin in a fight…and Mason just seemed to shut down. What's with that?

**Mason-**You know what…I just let that kid win. If I make him think he's some big tough guy, it'll just be that much more fun when I get him alone in the virtual world.

* * *

(Main Camp)

Alison marched towards the brown pit with determination and tossed the two totems into it.

"And with that, the Shooting Stars are out of the game!" Blaineley announced. "Now, everyone gather around and we can see who gets the Advantage Tokens."

As the campers started to return, Chef spotted Mason floating in the water. He went over to help the boy, but Mason got up and just pushed him aside.

"Mason, do you still have your totem?" Blaineley asked.

Mason just pointed out at the water. There, both his and Zola's totems were floating away.

"Well, that counts as out," Chef declared.

"I believe that I have the only totem left," Gene said as he held his up proudly.

"Good work, Gene," Blaineley congratulated. "Here's your Advantage Token."

Gene grinned as he accepted his prize.

"Fierce Fighters, you'll be receiving your prize tonight," Blaineley said. "Shooting Stars, sorry, but it's the same old plain dinner for you."

As Zola and Collin returned, everyone could see that they were holding hands now.

"Colla has come through!" Kitty exclaimed. "76% of my followers totally called it."

"It's true," Zola said with a proud grin. "The little guy proved to be a lot more than he seems."

"What happened?" Alison hissed at Mason.

Mason ignored her though and just kept walking.

"Hey, you wanna know something funny?" Gene remarked to Alison. "In your attempt to hurt them, you ended up bringing them together. I think that's pretty funny, don't you?"

"Ugh!" Alison shrieked as she kicked at Gene and stormed over to the cabin.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**All I wanted was for Zola to be absolutely broken and crushed…instead she ends up with her a new boyfriend. Why can't anything work out for me for once!?

**Kitty-**Why is it that the only people who receive advantage tokens are villainous…or me?

**Collin-**I'm glad that everything worked out for me and Zola…but I'm still kinda scared of Mason. I got lucky that one time, but he's going to want revenge…

* * *

(Later)

The Fierce Fighters were enjoying their prize. Although, there didn't seem to be much enjoyment in the air. Alison stabbed at her plate of fries in frustration. Gene seemed to be in thought and was only half aware of the food in front of him. Simone and Mason were nowhere to be seen. Only Zola and Collin seemed to be happy as they sat together.

Out in the forest, Mason was punching a tree murderously.

"Decided to pick on someone you actually have a chance against?" Simone taunted as she came up behind him.

"Beat it," Mason ordered. "I'm not in the mood."

"Well, too bad, you can't tell me what to do," Simone said. "Why should I be afraid of you, when you couldn't even take on lil' Collin?"

"I totally could have broken him in two," Mason declared as he punched the tree forcefully.

"Really? Because I think I see a little flaw in that story…you didn't," Simone said.

"Look, what do you want?" Mason said. "So, I went easy on that little runt, I'll get him next time."

"Here's what I'm getting at," Simone said. "Like I've been saying since day one: You are nothing but a fake!"

"You'd better take that back," Mason threatened as he turned to face her.

"You don't get it, you can't scare me," Simone insisted. "I saw you when you were trying to fight. You froze up…almost like you were scared. Well, if you're going to be scared of a kid like Collin, then you should be scared of me. So, don't try that tough guy act on me again."

Simone turned to leave.

As she left Mason screamed, "I'll show you! I'll show all of you!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**I am just so fed up with Mason. He's been going on nonstop about how he's so heartless, yet today just proved how fake he is. I'm not going to let him control my game anymore.

**Mason-**Simone doesn't know what she's talking about! She doesn't know anything about me…or what I've been through…how could she…(he looks down and a tear leaves his eye)…ugh, I'm out of here!

* * *

(Conclusion)

"Well, well, wasn't that quite the episode?" Blaineley remarked from the Dock of Shame. "Another couple gets together, and we had not one, but two fights break out."

"These teams had better pull themselves together," Chef remarked. "There's no way they'll get anything done like this."

Well, you'll have to come back next week and find out," Blaineley said. "What more is Mason keeping back from everyone? And will this cause trouble for the campers?"

"Will that psycho girl ever get the boy?" Chef asked. "Or will the psycho-er girl beat her to it?"

"Will Chance continue to sabotage his team?" Blaineley asked. "Find out on the next episode of Total…Drama…Switcheroo!"


	10. The Rematch

_ Author's Note: Hello everyone. Continuing on with my plans for a future series I've put up another potential cast on Deviantart. Once we get a little closer to the merge I'll release some more information on what I have in store and get some of your input on what you'd like to see. Thanks!_

"Last time on Total Drama Switcheroo," Blaineley announced, "We had an all-out brawl as several contestants let their aggressive side break through. Alison and Missy were both getting vicious as they attempted to gain Charlie, and that resulted in a painful fight."

"But that doesn't even compare to the fight between Collin and Mason," Chef said. "After Mason tried to hurt Zola under Alison's orders, Collin stepped up and knocked him right into the water."

"And the weird part was, Mason seemed to stop fighting part way through," Blaineley added. "Simone found this as the final piece of proof that he was nothing but a phony, but we've yet to hear Mason's side of the story."

"After that we got some lovey-dovey stuff as Zola and Collin decided to get together," Chef said.

"And that just made Alison angrier," Blaineley said. "So, now we've got several contestants ready to snap, will we see an eruption today?"

"Will it end up with somebody leaving?" Chef added. "Or will these brawls continue for another day?"

"Find out right now," Blaineley concluded. "On Total Drama Switcheroo!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Main Camp)

DJ was chopping some vegetables as he prepared Blaineley and Chef's very specific lunch order. He looked up to see Corrina and Chance entering the kitchen.

"Hey, guys, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well, you see, Zola and Collin are just getting ready for their first date," Corrina explained.

"Aw, that's sweet," DJ exclaimed.

"Yeah, and we want everything to be perfect for them," Chance said. "Which means we'd like to borrow some food to set up a meal for them."

"Oh…well, I guess I could spare some stuff," DJ replied.

"Great, let's get started!" Corrina exclaimed as she slipped on a cook's outfit. "Chance you grab the fruits, I'll look for some sweets."

"Now, wait a second, guys," DJ tried to say.

"Ooh, I'll be they'll like these," Chance said as he grabbed some grapes."

"I was actually going to use those," DJ tried to protest in vain.

"Wow, we've got a whole cake in here!" Corrina exclaimed as she revealed a pink frosted cake in the refrigerator."

"I'd rather if you didn't take that," DJ sighed helplessly.

"Hey, can I take these macadamias?" Chance asked.

"Go ahead," DJ sighed as Chance and Corrina were already on their way out. "I'm so fired."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**Collin and Zola are our friends and we want to make sure their first date is just as magical as ours was.

**Corrina-**Oh, this is going to be so sweet!

* * *

"Okay, are you ready?!" Corrina exclaimed as she grabbed onto Zola's arm. "Have you got on the right clothes you want?"

"Girl, I'm always wearing the right clothes," Zola remarked.

"Then come on, let's go!" Corrina exclaimed as she dragged Zola with her.

Meanwhile, Chance was getting Collin.

"Alright, are you set?" Chance asked.

"I think so," Collin replied.

"Is that what you want to wear?" Chance asked. "Because you know how picky she is about fashion."

"Um…this is the only outfit I brought," Collin admitted.

"Right, let's just hope it's in style then," Chance replied. "Now, let's go, you don't want to be late."

Zola and Collin were both guided to the usual grove. There, Corrina and Chance had set up a large selection of sliced fruit, drinks, and cake.

"Okay, it's time for your first official time!" Corrina exclaimed. "No strategy, no challenge, just the two of you enjoying each other's company."

Zola and Collin sat down across from each other.

"So, how are you doing?" Zola asked.

"I'm feeling better," Collin replied. "Chef took a look at me and said that I didn't get seriously hurt in anyway."

"That's good to know," Zola said.

"I think our work here is done," Corrina whispered to Chance.

The boy nodded and the two backed up to leave the new couple on their own.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Collin-**Wow, it sure is great to have friends like that, we're not even on the same team.

**Zola-**Now that I'm not constantly thinking about rejecting this guy, it's actually pretty easy to get along with him…but don't think that I'm letting my guard slip. I've still got my eye on the game.

* * *

Ken was kicking a ball around by himself. He caught it and stopped when he spotted Missy approaching.

"Good morning, Ken," she said. "Have you seen Charlie around at all?"

"Can't say that I have," Ken replied.

"Oh, this is bad," Missy grumbled. "This has Alison written all over it."

Missy continued to walk as she grumbled to herself.

"She's gone," Ken said to a bush, "you can come out now."

"Thanks," Charlie said as he crept out of the bush.

As Charlie snuck off in the opposite direction, Ken continued to juggle his ball. Eventually, he spotted someone else. It was Kitty, sitting under a tree, typing something into her tablet.

"Hey, Kitty!" Ken called.

Kitty looked up and gave a quick nod in his direction.

"Do you want to join me for some catch?" Ken asked.

"Hm…why?" Kitty asked.

"Fun," Ken said with a shrug. "And a little exercise wouldn't hurt. You've spend an awful lot of time just sitting down writing something."

"I see," Kitty said. "Give me one second."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Hm, I've got to consider all possibilities, what is Ken's angle? He could be just being nice. Or maybe he's looking to humiliate me at my pathetic physical abilities. Or maybe he just wants to slam that ball into my face. I bet he's just the kind of guy who'd do that.

**Ken-**I just want to be friends with Kitty. She's always in her own world, but I feel like if she just let more people in we could get along better. She doesn't seem very intent on making it easy though.

* * *

Alison was currently in a cabin with Mason. She was pacing the floor in anger while Mason sat on one of the beds.

"Let me ask you one more time," Alison seethed. "What happened?!"

"I told you, I tried to knock Zola off of the cliff, but Collin came up from behind me and surprised me," Mason said.

"You told me that you would break her!" Alison snapped. "I thought I could rely on you. Instead you like a pint-sized wimp get the better of you."

"He did not get the better of me!" Mason snapped. "If I actually got my shot at him, he'd be leaving the island on a stretcher."

"Well, why isn't he then?" Alison demanded. "So far, you've done nothing to enforce my will. Maybe Simone is right, maybe you are a fake."

"I'm not!" Mason shouted. "I'll prove it to you. You want Zola gone? Fine, I'll crush her into dust."

"No, not Zola," Alison said evilly. "If I want her to hurt, then the best attack would be on her newest loved one. And since I'm sure you're looking forward to a little payback of your own, you should have no trouble beating Collin into the ground."

"I look forward to it," Mason said with a cruel grin.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**I'm able to see the silver lining even in a situation like this. Zola may have won herself a new boyfriend, but that just means it'll hurt even more when she watches him carried off the island.

**Mason-**I've been going easy on everyone, and I guess that has let them think that I'm not really a threat. Well, after today, they'll think differently.

* * *

Simone was in deep thought as she sat on a stump. She emerged from her thoughts, when she saw Gene approaching, though.

"Hello, Simone," he greeted.

"Hi," Simone replied coolly. "What do you wanted?"

"I just wanted to talk," Gene said as he sat down next to her. "It seems like you could use a little help right now."

"Well, you'd be mistaken," Simone replied. "I'm doing just fine."

"It really was a shame that Willow had to leave," Gene continued. "And with Zola and Collin getting together…well, I guess it's clear to see where you stand in that alliance."

"Are you asking me to align with you?" Simone asked.

"I just want you to consider what I could do for you," Gene said. "How far can you get before Zola decides she can't trust you? How long before Mason decides to toss you aside?"

"And I suppose you're any better?" Simone said.

"Well, having me as an ally would offer you some flexibility," Gene said. "If things come crashing down on you, you might find that you'll regret not making more allies."

"I'll think about it," Simone replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**There's no way I'm aligning with Gene. It's clear that he's a snake, and I'm betting he just wants to reel me in so he can keep me under his eye.

**Gene-**Simone's playing hard to get…but I like her. And really, there's no risk in keeping her around a little longer, she's may so many enemies that I can get rid of her at any time.

* * *

"Attention campers!" Chef announced. "Challenge time!"

The twelve campers gathered around the flagpole to see what they would be facing today.

"Let's see what we've got," Blaineley said as she flipped the switch.

The flags rearranged so that they were red, green, and grey.

"You guys must be getting used to this team formation by now," Blaineley remarked. "For the third time in a row, it's Fierce Fighters versus Shooting Stars."

"It's reality once again," Chef stated, "and one of you unlucky punks are going to be getting the heave-ho by the end of the day."

"You'd better work hard to win," Blaineley noted. "Because anyone could leave."

"So, what is the challenge?" Gene asked.

"It's a race," Chef stated. "Since there are six of you on each team, it'll be a relay with one person doing each obstacle."

"That's right," Blaineley said. "You'll each have to run a course and tag your partner so they can start their course. Having a strong team is very important for this challenge, because if one person screws up, it could be enough to pull the whole team down."

"Alright, let's get you all set up," Chef said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**Our team is a mixed when it comes to physical abilities. Charlie, Corrina and I are all pretty fit, while Kitty, Missy, and Chance aren't so much. I really can't say how it'll play out.

**Alison-**Our team clearly has the advantage here with how many strong contestants we have, but that doesn't mean that we'll win…especially when Mason's through.

* * *

(Later)

The teams had been divided up and scatted all throughout the forest course. Zola and Missy had been chosen to start off the race. Missy was doing a few quick stretches, while Zola just kept her eyes forward.

"Are you ready?" Chef asked. "You will start by going into the forest until you come to your first obstacle. Once you complete it, you will keep running until you come to your next runner."

Both girls nodded.

"Okay then, begin!" Blaineley exclaimed.

Missy took off quickly, while Zola trailed a bit behind.

"Now, to follow them," Blaineley said as she hopped into a golf cart.

Chef sat down next to her and said, "This is pretty nice. How did you ever find room to budget it?"

"I told Mr. Mint that I wanted to make a Christmas donation in the company's name," Blaineley explained.

"But it's the middle of summer," Chef pointed out.

"I know," Blaineley replied, "how long you want to bet he'll take to figure it out."

Meanwhile, Missy and Zola were running through the woods. Missy still had the lead, and Zola couldn't keep up. However, Missy was slowing down somewhat. Eventually she arrived at her obstacle. It was a series of rickety ladders and bridges that connected from tree to tree.

"Welcome to your first obstacle," Blaineley announced from the golf cart. "These bridges and ladders are very unstable, so it's very easy to fall. You've got to be careful not to slip, while keeping the lead on your opponent."

Missy was starting to carefully climb the ladders. She wobbled back and forth slightly, and tightly grabbed onto the wood. Once she had regained her balance she kept climbing. Zola arrived and sighed as she looked at the task before her.

"Oh lordy," she sighed. "Let's get this over with."

She tried to climb faster than Missy as she went up the ladder. Missy saw her approaching, but didn't risk increasing her speed. She reached the first bridge and made a steady progress along it. Zola was just about to catch up, when suddenly one of the rungs snapped.

"Wha!" she exclaimed as she tumbled all the way back down to the grass.

"Ooh, tough break, girl," Chef remarked.

"Looks like you'll have to try again," Blaineley said.

Zola just grumbled something under her breath. Then she attempted the ladder again. Missy was still making a slow walk along the rocking bridge. Zola was taking a more careful climb, yet still kept her determined pace. Eventually she arrived at the bridge and began to cautiously sidle across. Missy had a strong lead by now, and was making her way towards the end of the course. The two girls stayed at about the same distance apart for rest of the course. Missy eventually reached the end and slid down a rope to return to the ground.

"You go girl," Blaineley cheered. "Now you just need to find your next runner and tag them."

Missy nodded then kept running through the forest. A few minutes later, Zola clumsily crashed down to the ground.

"Zola, you've got some distance to make up," Chef said.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for the newsflash," Zola said as she ran after Missy.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Zola-**Don't think I don't know why my team put me first. She's slow and clumsy, so we need to get her out of the way first. Well, I'd like to prove them wrong…but I don't think that's happening.

**Missy-**I feel bad about leaving Zola behind. If this was a perfect world, we'd just walk together and both win immunity and everyone would be happy…but this isn't a perfect world and I can't let my team down.

* * *

Ken and Alison were waiting and the next checkpoint. Ken was patiently standing by his point, while Alison was pacing with frustration. Eventually they saw someone coming and both looked on eagerly. It was Missy.

"Missy, good job!" Ken cheered.

"Now it's your turn to do your best," Missy said as she tagged Ken's hand.

Once Ken took off, Missy and Alison shared a quick glare.

"And Ken is off for the Shooting Stars," Blaineley announced. "Missy, you can follow behind if you want to keep watching the progress."

"Will do!" Missy replied.

"As for Alison," Chef said, "you still have to wait for Zola."

"Why is that cow taking so long?!" Alison growled as she snapped a twig under her branch.

Zola arrived not too much later, completely out of breath. She made her way over to Alison and slapped her hand.

"Took you long enough," Alison sniffed.

"Ken has a strong lead on Alison," Blaineley narrated. "Can she catch up?"

"Oh yes she can," Alison replied as she started to running.

Ken was sprinting through the woods quickly leaving Alison in the dust. Soon he came to a wide river with several circular platforms positioned in it.

"Welcome to the second obstacle, Ken," Blaineley said as she arrived in her cart. "This part has you jumping from platform to platform. Be careful, though, there's nothing holding them in place, so it's easy to slip."

"And if you fall in the water, you gotta start all the way back at the beginning," Chef added.

"Don't worry, I can do this," Ken said as he leapt to the first platform.

He wobbled a bit, but easily regained his balance. He then made his way to the next platform. With each jump he made a smoother landing until he was easily making his way across the river. Alison arrived and glared at him murderously.

"Alison, time to catch up," Chef prompted.

"One second," Alison said as she crouched down.

She scooped up a smooth stone and tossed it against the water. It bounced along until it made contact with Ken's platform.

"Whoa!" Ken exclaimed as his platform suddenly rocked.

With a stumble, he fell right into the river.

"Oh, Ken, tough break," Blaineley exclaimed. "And so close to the finish too."

"Uwee hee hee," Alison cackled as she began making her own way across.

Ken was swimming back to the start now. He sighed as he passed Alison who shot him an evil grin. Alison wasn't making progress as quickly as Ken was, though. With each leap, she had to pause to regain her balance. Ken, having already had practice, was able to get off to a much quicker start. Missy and Zola, meanwhile, were just catching up to watch.

"I am so done with this running thing," Zola wheezed. "Move over."

She aggressively shoved her way onto the cart with Blaineley and Chef.

"Ooh, I wanna ride too!" Missy exclaimed as she hopped in the back.

Ken was fast catching up with Alison, despite his delay.

"No, no!" Alison pouted.

"Yeah, you show that meanie, Ken!" Missy cheered.

"Whatever," Zola remarked.

Ken had gotten to equal ground with Alison by now. Alison clenched her teeth and tried to increase her speed. This caused her to stumble though. It looked like she was going to fall right in the water…but at the last minute she regained herself. Both racers arrived at the ground at the same time.

"Ooh, this is close," Blaineley exclaimed.

"That Ken sure knows how to pull off a comeback," Chef remarked.

"Well, let's continue," Blaineley said as she drove towards the water.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Zola exclaimed. "We're going to get soaked!"

However, the cart suddenly inflated its bottom and turned into a boat.

"How much did you say you spent on this?" Chef asked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**I don't really need to win, since we're going to be losing no matter what, but I still don't like people who think they can beat me. I'll show that Ken who he's dealing with.

**Ken-**And I think we're back to psycho Alison…if she even went anywhere.

* * *

Ken took off running, but Alison was hot on his heels.

"You're not getting away from me!" she exclaimed.

Ken just ignored her and kept on running. He started to pull ahead, much to Alison's anger. Soon Ken could see two figures waiting for him at the next checkpoint. He took a final burst of speed and met up with Kitty.

"Go," he exclaimed as he tagged her hand.

Alison was coming up right behind him. She tagged Gene and collapsed on the ground.

"Uh, is she okay?" Gene asked.

"I'll take care of her," Ken said as he lifted Alison up.

He walked over to the cart and handed Alison over to Chef. He then sat down next to Missy in the back.

"The third leg of the race has begun!" Blaineley announced. "It's Kitty versus Gene and right now, they seem to about neck and neck."

Gene seemed to be pulling ahead of Kitty by now. She had a determined look in her eyes, but just couldn't keep up her speed. However, she didn't have to keep it up for long, as they soon arrived at the next obstacle. It was a large wall that seemed to be made of mud. The surface went straight up vertically where it connected with the top of a hill.

"Welcome to obstacle number three," Blaineley said. "You'll have to climb up this slippery wall."

"Be careful," Chef added. "Those holds may look firm, but they could fall out at any second."

Gene began to climb, and Kitty followed right after him. Kitty was clearly struggling, but Gene was making smooth progress.

"It looks like the Fierce Fighters are taking the lead," Chef announced.

"Whoop de doo," Zola remarked unenthusiastically.

"You can do this, Kitty!" Missy cheered. "Come on!"

Alison was starting to stir now as she regained consciousness.

"Huh, where am I?" she exclaimed.

"You passed out from exhaustion," Ken explained.

"Oh, and I suppose you took that chance to just pull ahead," Alison exclaimed. "Well, let me tell you—"

"Alison, your team is winning," Ken pointed out.

"Oh," Alison replied.

Kitty was trying to increase her speed, but she was struggling. Several times she tried to grab a hold, only to have it crumble in her hands.

"Hey, Kitty, heads up!" Gene exclaimed as he kicked some dirt down at her.

The mud got right in her eyes.

"Ah!" she cried as she slid down the muddy slope.

"Oh, Kitty takes a hard hit," Blaineley announced. "She's really going to have to make up time now."

"You can do this, Kitty!" Ken cheered.

"No you can't, just give up now," Alison said.

Gene had reached the top by now, and was pulling himself up to solid ground.

"Gene is making his way onto the next leg," Blaineley announced.

"Grr, I can do this!" Kitty exclaimed as she began to claw her way up the slope with determination.

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Ken cheered.

"Kitty is making shocking progress now," Chef declared. "But she's still got a lot of ground to make up."

Eventually Kitty was able to pull herself up as well and began to chase after Gene.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Zola-**While I may not care for half the people on my team, I'd still like to win immunity. With my luck so far, there's a chance I could be leaving next time.

**Kitty-**Going to elimination might be fun today, but I'm not going to be the one to throw the challenge. Who do I look like? Chance?

* * *

Gene had gained the lead on Kitty and was still sprinting along the ground. Kitty was trying to catch up, but her brief burst of adrenaline had worn off, and her speed had dropped drastically. Gene was hitting back into the trees by now. Soon he could spot the next checkpoint.

"Hello, Simone," he greeted. "Good luck."

"I rely on skill, not luck," Simone replied as she started to run.

Nearby, Charlie was waiting for his teammate to arrive.

"So, did you see Missy or Alison at all?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, Alison seemed really angry," Gene said.

Charlie just sighed. He was relieved, though, to see that it was just Kitty coming to him. She was completely out of breath, but she managed to make her way towards him and slap his hand.

"I'm off!" Charlie exclaimed as he chased after Simone.

By now, Simone had already reached the next obstacle, though. She was faced with a ladder that led up to the top of a tree.

"Simone makes it to the fourth obstacle," Chef announced as the cart came to a halt in front of her.

"Once you get to the top, you'll have to shoot an arrow with a rope attached," Blaineley explained. "Once you hit a tree, you'll use her bow to slide down and run to the next checkpoint."

Simone was already climbing up the ladder.

"Don't look down," Zola called.

Naturally, Simone looked down.

"Why did you have to say that?" Simone sighed.

"Ooh, I want to see her fall," Alison giggled. "Maybe I'll see some bones. Uwee hee hee!"

By the time Charlie arrived, Simone had already reached the top platform. Charlie began to climb as Simone picked up the bow set up for her. She grabbed an arrow with a rope attached to it and prepared to shoot. She fired once, but didn't hit anything. Charlie was slowly coming up to the platform. Simone prepared another arrow. She fired. It hit its target.

"Good job, Simone," Gene exclaimed.

"Yes, it looks like Simone will be extending the Fighters' lead," Blaineley said. "Charlie is just arriving at the platform; can he pull ahead?"

Simone positioned her bow along the rope and readied herself to jump off.

"This had better not break," she sighed as she began to slide down the rope. Once she got going, she quickly picked up speed.

"Eeeiih!" she cried as the wind whipped across her face.

Charlie meanwhile was fumbling with the arrows.

"Come on, Charlie!" Ken exclaimed. "We're all counting on you!"

"Don't pressure him, it's mean," Missy snapped. "It's okay, Charlie, you can take your time."

Kitty rolled her eyes at the nearest camera. Charlie tried to fire, but awkwardly ended up dropping the arrow.

"Um, oops," he remarked.

"Well, let's go ahead and see how Simone is doing," Blaineley suggested.

"I'm coming," Charlie said as he tried to fire and once again failed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**Gee, I'm really letting my team down here. I sure hope they don't vote me out tonight, that would be sad.

**Ken-**I'd hate having to vote off any of my friends, but with the way things are going, I may have to tonight. If Missy keeps up her attitude, then it may have to be her.

* * *

After reaching the ground, Simone took a few seconds to stop her head from spinning. Once she felt steady, she continued her run through the forest. The trees started to thin out again and soon she was headed for a grassy field area. She could see Collin and Chance both waiting underneath one of the few trees.

"Collin!" she called.

The boy spotted her and stood up.

"Your turn," Simone said as she tagged him.

"I'm winning this for Zola!" he announced.

"Yeah, you do that," Simone said.

"The Fierce Fighters have a huge lead," Blaineley announced while following in her car.

"We're going to make a comeback," Missy exclaimed. "Underdogs always prevail."

"Except when they don't," Zola remarked.

Back at the last checkpoint, Charlie was wasting yet another arrow.

"Come on, come on," he begged as he fired again.

This one managed to travel through the air, but flopped down before it could make contact with the tree.

"Why can't I do this?" Charlie sighed as he prepared yet another arrow.

He fired, and to his surprise, it actually hit its mark.

"Yes!" Charlie cheered to himself. "Here I come!"

Back at the main part of the race, Collin was making a steady pace along the field.

"We're coming up to the next obstacle," Chef announced.

"Really? I don't see anything," Collin said.

However, as soon as he spoke, he realized that he had just come upon a huge ditch in the ground. Due to the position of the pit, it formed an illusion of the fields continuing until you were too close. Collin stumbled down and fell right to the bottom of the ditch. And then bounced up.

"Huh?" he exclaimed as he fell back down only to be bounced up again.

"Welcome to the trampoline obstacle," Blaineley said. "You'll need to maneuver yourself well and bounce yourself right out of this trap."

"Cool, I can do this," Collin exclaimed.

After a few more practice flops, he attempted to make his way out. He positioned himself so that he'd be launched at an upwards angle. He soared straight towards the edge…and slammed into the side of the pit.

"He's certainly taking his time," Chef noted.

"But will it be enough to allow the Shooting Stars to catch up?" Blaineley asked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**I could totally do this obstacle in a jiffy, but I guess I'll just have to rely on Collin. After all, we've already got a strong lead.

**Missy-**Just you wait, we're gonna pull an epic comeback and I'll be there to say I told you so…except I won't actually say that because it would be mean.

* * *

Charlie made an awkward landing on the ground and quickly brushed himself off.

"Don't worry, guys, I'm coming!" he called to no one in particular.

He quickly rushed through the woods until he spotted Chance waving at him.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized. "Turns out you can't trust TV, shooting a bow is very difficult."

"At least now we know," Chance replied with a smile. "Now, let's see if I can make up some lost time."

Chance couldn't run at a fast pace, but he still gave it his all as he tried to catch up with Collin. At the moment, Collin was working on getting out of the fifth obstacle.

"Let's do this!" he exclaimed as he prepared himself for another bounce.

With this bounce he managed to just launch himself onto the edge of the cliff. He dug his fingers into the ground and pulled himself up with all his strength. Slowly he made his way back onto the ground.

"Success!" he cheered.

"Well done, Collin," Blaineley praised. "Now you just need to find your last runner and finish the race."

Collin gave a quick bow before running along the course.

"And here comes Chance," Chef noted. "He's not pulling any miracles for his team."

"Hey guys!" Chance exclaimed. "Whoa!"

With a fall, he slid down to the trampoline.

"Whee, this is fun!" he cheered.

"Focus, Chance," Kitty called. "We need to catch up."

"Right, right, on it," Chance exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**It's looking like you're about to witness the first epic move of Kitty. There's no way we're winning this now and it's my job to choose who needs to go. If any of you have any suggestions, please feel free to tweet me at Eppik_Luzers.

**Collin-**All in all, this has been a pretty great day. I got to spend some time with Zola, and I'm leading our team to victory. Nothing could ruin my mood now.

* * *

The final leg of the race was once again in the forest. Corrina was waiting eagerly in a dark of the woods with her track uniform on.

"Oh yeah, Track Coachrrina is ready for this!" Corrina cheered. "How about you, Mason?"

However, Mason was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh, where'd that guy get off to?" she wondered to herself. "If you don't come back, you're going to miss your chance to run."

Corrina's ears perked up when she heard footsteps approaching. She eagerly turned to see who was coming. Collin burst out of the shrubs.

"Hey," he greeted. "Where's Mason?"

Corrina just shrugged apologetically.

"Right here!" Mason exclaimed.

With that he dived down from the tree and delivered a kick straight to Collin.

"Ah!" Corrina gasped in shock as Collin was knocked aside.

"It's time for some payback," Mason said darkly.

As Collin tried to get up, Mason delivered another kick to him and knocked him down again. As Corrina watched she knew that she should try to do something, but her legs refused to move.

"Let's see how fake everyone thinks I am now," Mason exclaimed as he slammed Collin against a tree.

By now Corrina could see others approaching. Chance arrived, clearly exhausted.

"What's going on?" he asked as he saw the fight going on.

"Mason's going ballistic on Collin!" Corrina cried. "Where are the others?"

"They're coming," Chance said. "Look, Corrina…you should get out of here."

"What!?" Corrina exclaimed.

"If Mason is going on a murderous rampage I don't want you in the area," Chance said. "Go, run to the finish, I'll stay here and tell Blaineley and Chef what's going on."

"That's very brave of you," Corrina said. "But stay away from him…I don't want you to get hurt either."

With that Corrina took off. Mason had just finished dropping Collin on the ground. He then turned around to face Chance. Chance's face dropped as Mason looked at him menacingly.

"That's what happens when you get me mad," Mason chuckled darkly.

However, Collin wasn't out yet. He was getting out, and he had grabbed a branch as well. Just as Mason was turning away, Collin slammed the stick against his face.

"Oof!" Mason cried as he was knocked back.

Collin swung his weapon again and once again smashed it against Mason.

"You don't know when to quit," Mason growled as he tried to punch at Collin.

Collin dodged and tried to return the punch. Mason dodged again, yet once again his face seemed to change. His rage seemed to turn to fear. By now the cart had arrived with the two hosts and all the other contestants.

"What's going on here?!" Chef demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Blaineley asked. "It's drawing in the ratings."

Collin had taken back his stick and was jabbing at Mason with it. After the second jab, Mason grabbed it and used it to flip Collin back down to the ground. This time, Collin didn't get up.

"Collin!" Zola cried in shock.

"Finish him!" Alison laughed evilly.

Mason glared down at Collin, but did not attack again. Instead he turned away and ran into the forest.

"Huh?" Alison gasped in disappointment.

"Collin, are you okay?" Ken asked as he ran to the boy's side.

"Move, it, he might need mouth to mouth resuscitation," Zola exclaimed.

"I'm okay," Collin coughed. "Although, coming from you, that might make me feel better."

Zola smiled sadly at him and kissed him.

"Is everyone alright?" Corrina asked as she returned.

"You are," Blaineley said. "As you just won immunity for your team."

"Is that seriously all you can think about right now?" Zola snapped.

"Hey, the show must go on," Blaineley shrugged.

"Shouldn't Mason be getting expelled for this?" Chance asked.

"Well, let's see, Collin doesn't seem to be in critical condition," Blaineley noted. "And I seem to recall Collin shoving Mason off of a cliff yesterday. So…no!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Blaineley wasted like five minutes because the cart was 'stalling.' I think she wanted that fight to happen. I may like drama, but even I thought that was pretty gruesome.

**Alison-**What the hell!? This is the second time I've had to be disappointed by that oaf! Collin was lying right there, he could have easily sent him to the hospital this time. Ugh, I just want to strangle something right now (begins choking the camera.)

**Zola-**This is just horrible. And I heard what Alison said, she was totally in on this too. I kept help feeling like this is my fault, I should have tried harder to get rid of her right when I could.

**Collin-**Well…that hurt. I'd really rather not ever have to do that again.

* * *

Mason had completely distanced himself from the rest. Or at least he thought he had. When he was deep into the forest, he sat down on a log and put his head into his hands.

"Okay, what the freaking hell was that!?" Simone snapped.

Mason looked up at the cheerleader and she slapped him across the face. He didn't even seem to get angry, though, he just looked down.

"Are you trying to get voted off? Do you want to make yourself into the biggest target possible!?" Simone shouted. "Was this some attempt to prove your heartlessness? Because all I saw was you freaking out and running away."

"I shouldn't have to prove myself!" Mason shouted. "I am bad. I have hurt people before."

"Oh, you mean your father!?" Simone retorted.

Mason stood up in shock at the mention of that.

"Yeah, I know all about that," Simone continued. "You tried to murder your father and ended up in jail for it."

"You don't know anything about that!" Mason yelled back.

For the first time, Simone truly felt fear when she looked at Mason. However, the boy immediately returned to sitting on the log in his subdued state.

"I was just so mad," Mason sighed barely audibly. "I hated him so much. Time after time he would hurt me…or my mother. And eventually all that anger burst out."

Mason was silent for a pause and Simone had nothing to say.

"I felt like he deserved everything he was getting at the time," Mason continued. "But then he felt to the floor…lifeless. I thought I had killed him. I thought I had murderer my own father!"

Mason sounded like he was ready to cry now.

"After that it was all a blur…ambulances, police, my trial…" Mason sighed. "He lived, but I went to prison where every day I just relived that same moment in my mind. When I finally got out, I found that everyone else was terrified by me. After all, I was a potential murderer. And I liked this; being feared was the only thing I could gain from this experience. But…but whenever I've actually had to fight, it's always the same thing. I always see my father's lifeless body, I always feel like I might actually cross that line and become a true killer. And nothing scares me more than that."

"Then why are you doing this?" Simone asked. "Why are you lashing out at people?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mason snapped. "I need people to fear me, without that I feel like nothing. I thought I would be able to bluff my way to the end, the virtual challenges helped with that, but it still wasn't enough. As more time went on, the more desperate I got."

"Well, I hope you realize that you're leaving tonight," Simone said. "After that performance, I don't see how anyone could keep you."

"No," Mason exclaimed. "You have to help me."

"Why should I?" Simone said feeling the anger returning. "You've been absolutely nothing but trouble for me and everyone on this island."

"Because…I need you," Mason said. "You're the first person I've ever told my full story to…I don't know why that is, but I feel like you're the first person I've been able to trust."

"And yet how can I trust you?" Simone replied.

"Look, let's make a deal, right here," Mason said. "You and me, the final 2. I promise."

Mason was practically begging Simone by now. The girl had trouble meeting his eye. Unknown to both of them, though, Gene had overheard the entire conversation.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mason-** I guess the secret's out now (He sighs.) But at least here on the island it's only Simone who knows, and I plan to keep it that way. I don't ever want to have to go through that again, so hopefully it's enough to keep the others afraid of me.

**Simone-**Well, this is a fine mess I've stepped in to.

**Gene-**So, Mason isn't who he says he is? Interesting, very interesting.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

The six members of the Fierce Fighters each sat on their platforms. Mason and Collin were both bruised, but other than that, they seemed okay. Neither of them could look at each other. Alison and Zola did enough glaring between them to make up for it though.

"Fierce Fighters, we've had a hectic day," Blaineley said. "But maybe it'll feel a little less hectic once we vote someone out."

"Don't bet on it," Simone sighed. "This whole team is just a trainwreck."

"Let's get this started," Chef said. "First vote…Collin!"

Collin nodded as his platform rose.

"Second vote," Blaineley said. "Mason."

Mason also gave a short nod.

"Third vote, "Chef read. "Collin."

Collin sighed to himself as he went up another level. Zola began to fidget with her hat.

"Fourth vote," Blaineley announced. "Collin."

Zola's grip on her hat tightened as Collin continued to rise.

"Fifth vote, "Chef said. "Mason."

Mason clenched his teeth.

"And the final vote of the night," Blaineley announced, "goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Collin!"

Zola released her hat in sorrow.

"Well, guys, it's been fun," Collin said. "Except for the whole brutally being injured several times. But what matters is I met the girl I've been searching for. You go and win this for me, Zola!"

"Adios!" Chef said as he launched Collin into the air.

"You may return to the Loser's Cabin now," Blaineley said.

As the team left the area, Zola walked towards Simone hatefully.

"So, this is what I get for trusting you?" she hissed. "It's clear that you don't care at all about who gets hurt here."

"I happen to care a lot for Collin's safety," Simone declared stubbornly. "And that's why I think he needs time to rest. Despite what Chef says, he could have gotten seriously hurt without realizing."

"Sure, you tell yourself that to help you sleep at night," Zola spat. "But I know exactly what you. Heartless, just like everyone else on this team."

Simone sighed to herself as Zola walked away from her.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Mason-**I can't keep fighting you, Collin, so it's time for you to go.

**Zola-**Mason, it's clear that you're dangerous threat. Everyone by now should see this.

**Collin-**Well, Mason, you wanted to be fear, so you should be grateful for this.

**Alison-**Oh no, true love is about to be ripped apart. Let's see how much it hurts Zola when Collin leaves.

**Gene-**Sorry, Collin, but you have no role to play in my plan.

**Simone-**I'm voting for Collin…not because I'm aligning with Mason, but because if he actually was hurt and his condition only got worse, I would feel terrible for him.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"Well, I told you the drama would just keep on growing," Blaineley said from the Dock of Shame. "And the Fierce Fighters lose their last remaining breath of positivity."

"They'd better hope that we switch teams next time," Chef said. "Or else there's going to be a medevac soon…probably more than just one."

"What does fate have in store for Mason?" Blaineley asked. "Will he continue to terrorize the others? Will this spell the end for him? What will Simone have to say about all this?"

"And let's not forget about the others," Chef said. "Is that freaky Alison ever going to let up on everyone? Is anyone going to throw a wrench in Gene's plans? Will Missy learn to just shut up?"

"Find out when we return," Blaineley said. "On Total…Drama…Switcheroo!"

_Author's Note: Well, Collin's gone. He was a fun guy, but he was one of the first characters who I knew would be a victim of Mason and Alison. Unlike Willow and Arthur, though, he had his full story completed. He came to the island to find his true love, and he found that in Zola. He also got to take down Mason, but in the end he couldn't stand up against the negative force of his team._

_Also, I'd like to say that I apologizing for having the last three eliminations all being pretty similar. Part of the reason of that is because I switched Willow's elimination back; originally it would have been more broken up. Still, I stand by my decision. Anyways, thanks for reading :D_


	11. Heated Conflicts

"Previously on Total Drama Switcheroo," Chef narrated, "tensions reached catastrophic levels as both Alison and Mason came close to snapping."

"During our relay race challenge, Mason went completely ballistic on Collin," Blaineley continued. "His plan backfired, though, when Collin fought back."

"And things just got weirder when Mason ran off," Chef said.

"Until Simone found him and we got his full story," Blaineley said. "In actuality, Mason suffers from a fear of inflicting pain, due to an incident with his father, but he still wants to be feared, so don't tell any of the contestants."

"It might be too late for that, if that Gene kid has anything to say," Chef said. "He was listening in on their conversation."

"Well," Blaineley concluded, "just keep watching Total—"

"Miss Blaineley!" Mr. Mint exclaimed as he rushed to the dock. "I just finished reviewing the last episode, and I can't believe that you would spend company money so frivolously like that. And at Christmas of all times."

"Yeah, yeah, you caught me," Blaineley said. "We'll just return the cart and get our money back."

"Didn't you read the return policy?" Mr. Mint exclaimed. "Once you've bought it there are no refunds. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take this out of your paycheck."

"What? No!" Blaineley cried. "There's got to be another way."

As Blaineley and Mr. Mint talked, Chef turned to the camera and said, "You're watching Total Drama Switcheroo."

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Mess Hall)

The eleven remaining campers were sitting at the two tables and eating their breakfasts. Unlike the last few days, though, there was nothing enjoyable about their meals today.

"What is this?" Gene exclaimed as he spooned up a black lump out of his bowl.

"It tastes terrible," Chance said while spitting out some grey goo.

"Even prison had better food than this," Mason scoffed as he pushed his bowl aside.

"Forget prison, this stuff is harder than adamantium," Ken exclaimed.

He received a few quizzical stares, but no one argued.

"I wonder if it has any rare vitamins in it," Charlie said. "Mama always said that the worse something tastes, the healthier it is."

"I think we can make an exception to that," Corrina said as she coughed up smoke.

"I can explain what's going on here," Kitty said as she pulled out of her phone.

"How?" Zola asked.

"Well, being the avid reporter that I am, I decided to bug the kitchen with my phone of recording," Kitty explained. "And listen to what I found."

She pushed a button on her phone and it started to play.

"Get rid of all this food," Blaineley's voice said over the phone. "The boss is after me to slice some budgets, and food is a luxury we can't afford."

"But we need food," DJ's voice protested. "What am I supposed to make for the kids?"

"This," Chef's voice said followed by the sound of something heavy splatting on the ground.

Then the sound ended.

"I can't believe they'd do that," Chance sighed. "Give us garbage to eat just so they can save money."

"I know," Kitty agreed. "But once this is over I'm thinking of turning this over to the media. I think I could write a real exposé on Ms. O'Halloran."

"I'll take that," Blaineley exclaimed as she snuck up behind Kitty and swiped her phone.

"Oops," Blaineley remarked as she 'accidentally' tossed it into an oven.

Kitty just narrowed her eyes.

"Now, the challenge will be starting in a little while," Blaineley said. "You'll have a little more time to yourselves until then."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**I forgot that Blaineley is quite the media shark. I'll have to keep my guard up if I'm to take her down.

**Missy-**Don't Chef and Blaineley realize that by feeding us depressing food, we'll feel depressed on the inside? I can't believe they have such disregard towards our spirits.

**Alison-**Normally this much suffering would be great, but after tasting that goop, even I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

* * *

Once the teens had choked down their breakfast, they headed outside. Ken grabbed onto Kitty's shoulder and motioned for her to join him to the side of the building.

"Hey, Kitty, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor," Ken said.

"Really?" Kitty said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Yeah, I was hoping you could distract Missy for the rest of the morning," Ken said.

"And why is that?" Kitty asked, pulling out her notepad as if she was in the middle of an interview.

"I want to help Charlie unwind a bit," Ken explained. "He's really been stressed lately, and Missy isn't giving him any space."

"Hm…alright, I'll do it," Kitty exclaimed.

"Thanks," Ken said. "You're a good friend."

After that, Ken found Charlie and waved at him.

"Hey Charlie!" he greeted.

"Hi Ken, what's up?" Charlie asked.

"I just thought you might want to play a little ball," Ken said as he tossed a ball to Charlie. "Maybe in the woods where we'll get some space."

"Oh, sure," Charlie agreed with a smile. "Sounds fun."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Normally I wouldn't agree to help out someone for free, but if he's helping Charlie then I guess it's a worthy cause. And besides, this means that I've got some time to strategize with Missy.

**Ken-**Charlie really seems like a good guy, but I think all the drama is really getting to him. And the fact that Missy and Alison won't lighten up on him is probably hurting too. I think he deserves to have a little fun.

**Charlie-**Ken is a good friend.

* * *

As Alison walked by the Loser Cabin, she noticed Gene gesturing to her. She walked over to him and he brought her inside.

"What is it?" Alison snapped. "I'm not really in the mood."

"I just wanted to help you out, Alison," Gene said. "You seem like a real go-getter, and you deserve to make it far this game."

"Yeah, yeah, are you going to tell me something I don't know?" Alison demanded.

"Actually, yes," Gene replied. "I had some interesting information about your 'loyal' ally, Mason."

"And…what is it!?" Alison demanded.

"Well, perhaps you've noticed that he hasn't really been able to hurt anyone," Gene said. "He acts tough, but the truth is, he's absolutely soft. He's actually afraid of hurting people, seriously."

"That little wimp!" Alison spat. "If I had known that, I would have found someone else to be my enforcer."

"Unfortunately, it doesn't stop there," Gene continued. "Mason could still be of use to you, if you had his vote. But you don't. Instead, he's made a final two deal with Simone."

"So, now he's trying to backstab me!?" Alison snapped. "When I get my hands on him I'll…I'll…I'll peel his skin right off!"

"Sounds good to me," Gene replied.

"What a minute…" Alison said suddenly eying Gene suspiciously. "Why should I believe you?"

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Gene asked.

"Why should I?" Alison asked again.

"Alright, alright," Gene said. "I can sweeten the deal. Will this make you trust me?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his advantage token.

"Ooh," Alison exclaimed as she eyed the token.

"You can have it if you want," Gene said as he flipped it towards her. "You'll probably put it to better use than I would."

"Oh yeah, this is going to be sweet," Alison exclaimed as she clutched the chip. "I wonder if I'll get to turn into some murderous wolf beast."

"So, do you trust me now?" Gene asked.

"Oh, right," Alison replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a boy to tear to shreds."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**I can't believe how much time I wasted with Mason. I thought I was dealing with a hardened criminal, not a little pussy.

**Gene-**My goal right now is just to keep the chaos flowing. If no one is able to form a solid alliance, then they'll all come to me eventually.

* * *

Simone was currently trying to find Zola. She was dreading have to talk to the girl again, but she knew that she couldn't risk alienating her. Eventually she spotted her and walked towards her, but Zola also saw her coming and turned to leave.

"Zola, wait," Simone called.

"I'm not talking to you," Zola said as she marched away from Simone.

"Just give me a chance to explain," Simone said.

"I've given you a chance," Zola said without turning around. "Why should I let you betray me again?"

"I didn't betray you; you're still here," Simone snapped.

"Oh really, well then all is forgiven," Zola said acidly. "Let's just forget all about the brute who was taking sadistic pleasure in torturing my boy. Or how about the little psycho who's just laughing as all this goes on."

"And you think that keeping Collin around would be good for him?" Simone shot back. "The kid's been through a lot already. I can just see him collapsing during the challenge, 'oh sorry, turns out you actually did have several broken ribs.'"

"He said he was fine," Zola retorted.

"You know what, I'm done talking to you," Simone snapped. "Here I am, trying to be the bigger woman, and you won't even hear me out."

"Oh don't give me that," Zola scoffed. "You're just worried that with the way things are going, you'll be the next one gone."

"Hey, is everything alright?" Chance asked as he and Corrina arrived.

"We heard some shouting coming from over here," Corrina explained.

"It's fine," Simone growled as she turned around. "I was just leaving."

"Don't trust her," Zola said to Corrina and Chance. "And don't listen to a word she says. She's just a lying sneak. She's the reason Collin left yesterday."

"Thanks for the heads up," Chance said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Ha, Zola thinks I'm trying to save myself? I'm trying to save her. On both teams she's stuck with Alison and Gene, and judging by the way things have gone so far, I'm willing to bet that she's right on their radar.

**Zola-**I am so sick of this team. I can't wait to get back to the Cash Cows so I can talk to sensible people…well, sort of.

**Chance-**I think we're going to have to take both Zola and Simone's arguments with a grain of salt. Neither of them are particularly close to us, and they're clearly mad so they might say some things they don't mean.

* * *

Kitty walked along to the back of the Winner Cabin where she spotted Missy.

"Ah, Missy, just the girl I was looking for," Kitty exclaimed. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Say no more," Missy exclaimed happily. "Sparkles!"

With that she showered Kitty in glittered.

"Uh…nice," Kitty said. "But seriously, though, I did want to speak with you."

"Is something bothering you?" Missy asked. "Because I can cheer up anyone with my infectious glee!"

"No, thank you, I'm fine," Kitty replied. "I actually wanted to talk strategy."

"Stop," Missy exclaimed. "Strategy is just another way of saying…being really mean!"

"Just let me explain," Kitty said.

"Nope!" Missy snapped as she started to walk away from Kitty. "I won't let you infect this team with your negative virus. Once one person mentions things like 'strategy' and 'alliances' then it all turns to everyone trying to backstab one another. I won't allow it!"

"I really think you should hear this," Kitty exclaimed as she chased after Missy. "It's important for you to—"

"Nope!" Missy denied.

Kitty refused to give up, "Ken and Charlie are already—"

"Nope!"

"Corrina and Chance have a—"

"Nope!"

"You're going to get voted—"

"Nope!"

"Fine!" Kitty shouted. "Be that way, see if I care."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Ugh, forget strategy, Missy is the most annoying person ever. I will have no trouble voting her out next. If she just listened to me she could have saved herself, but of course she's 'too nice' for that.

**Missy-**Strategy is something I'd expect from someone like Alison, but my team should know better. I think I may have to vote off Kitty if she keeps this up. It's for the good of the team.

* * *

Alison found Mason sitting alone in the forest.

"We need to talk," she growled icily at him.

"Hey, I got rid of the guy in the end," Mason protested. "He's gone, Zola's unhappy, we win, right?"

"Voting someone out isn't the same as having him medically evacuated," Alison exclaimed. "I wanted him absolutely destroyed! I wanted sheer horror, and you gave me a light scare."

"Hey, if I had seriously gotten him hurt, then I would have been ejected from the game," Mason protested. "That's why I went so light on him."

"Stop lying to me!" Alison screeched.

"What?" Mason exclaimed.

"You're pathetic!" Alison spat. "You're not some heartless monster like I thought. You're just another loser like everyone else."

"I suggest you shut up," Mason hissed.

"Or what? You're going to hurt me?" Alison taunted back. "Or maybe you'll just freeze and run away."

"I said shut up!" Mason shouted as he tried to swipe at Alison.

She backed up though and just continued to glare at him.

"I'll give you one last chance," Alison said. "If by the end of the challenge today you can prove that you're worth my time, I'll keep you around. But if you just end up being a big phony, you will become my enemy."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mason-**Who told Alison this?! Was it Simone? After I said I could trust her!?

**Alison-**Mason certainly has a lot of anger…and I like that. If he can actually use it, maybe he'll prove to be of some use to me after all.

* * *

"Over here!" Ken called as he tossed the ball for Charlie to catch.

"I got it, I got it!" Charlie laughed as he ran for the ball. "Got it!"

"I'm open!" Ken exclaimed as he ran along the other side of Charlie.

"Here it comes," Charlie exclaimed as he gave the ball a quick kick.

It launched into the air and landed right in Ken's hands.

"Nice kick," Ken complimented. "Now, go long!"

He gave the ball a strong toss and Charlie chased after it.

"I've got this," Charlie said as he tried to get beneath the ball.

"Charlie!" Ken called. "Watch out for that—"

Crash!

"Tree," Ken sighed.

Charlie just laughed as he got up and rubbed his head. Ken came over to him and make sure he was alright.

"Well, that was fun," Charlie laughed.

"Good to hear," Ken replied.

"Attention campers!" Blaineley's voice announced. "It's time for our next challenge."

"Well, back to work," Ken remarked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**There are some people who take sports way too seriously. If you ask me, it should be just something we do for fun…and if I don't want to join every team in on my school, you shouldn't force me! (He pauses for a second) Heh, sorry, just thinking about…stuff.

* * *

"Welcome to your next challenge," Blaineley said as they gathered around the flagpole. "Chef, would you do the honours?"

Chef flipped the switch and the flags reassembled. Today they came out red, purple, and grey.

"Wow, for the fourth day in a row we're having Shooting Stars versus Fierce Fighters," Blaineley announced. "Seriously, is this thing stuck or something?"

"Or maybe it's just rigged," Kitty said accusingly.

"Don't be ridiculous," Blaineley said. "This is completely random, and not based on what would draw in the most drama."

"I think I feel another exposé coming," Kitty said as she pulled out her notebook.

"Regardless, we've still got a challenge to do," Chef said. "It's going to be in the fancy virtual world this time, and once again someone is going home."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mason-**Yes! If people aren't afraid of me in reality, at least all bets are off once we enter the virtual world.

**Ken-**I guess I shouldn't complain about being on this team again. After all, we seem to be a lot stronger than the other.

**Missy-**This time I am determined to not be the first one out!

* * *

The two teams had gathered in the usual area for their virtual challenge. The Shooting Stars all stood together while the Fierce Fighters were more spread apart. As usual the ground began to shake as the world around them changed. The ground shifted into various levels, and metal walls sprouted up around everyone. Eventually the ground became so uneven that the teams began rolling down in different directions. Once the ground had stopped shaking, the campers all found themselves spread out in a maze that seemed to be made up of steampunk style walls. Gears turned, pistons pumped, and the whole world seemed to rock.

"Welcome, campers!" Blaineley's voice announced. "Similar to the first virtual challenge, you are once again in a maze. However, this maze works a bit differently. You'll find several tubes that connect you to other parts of the maze, and your goal is to go up."

"But it's more to it than that," Chef said. "The chambers will be filling with burning hot lava. If you don't get up fast enough, you'll be turned to a crisp. That's why it's important to be fast."

"The team to have the most people reach the top will win immunity tonight," Blaineley explained. "Kitty, you may use your advantage token at any time, and Alison, you may use Gene's."

"Any questions?" Chef asked. "No? Good."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**Why does it always have to be burning hot lava? Why couldn't it be burning hot Kool-Aid for once?

**Corrina-**(In a spelunker's suit) Hm, I wonder if this suit really can resist any heat…I probably shouldn't risk it.

* * *

(Charlie and Ken)

After landing painfully on the metal floor, Charlie got up and took a look around.

"Hey, looks like we're going to be sticking together for this challenge," Ken said as he spotted the other boy.

The room was dark, but Charlie could still make out his surroundings.

"So, which way should we go?" Charlie asked.

"Let's just keep on walking straight," Ken said. "We're sure to run into something eventually."

The two boys walked together through the unusual maze. Eventually, Ken decided to break the silence.

"So, have you tried to talking Missy?" Ken asked.

"Yes," Charlie sighed. "She just doesn't seem to want to listen."

"Sorry to hear that," Ken sighed. "But you can't just keep avoiding her."

"That's what I was hoping on," Charlie remarked. "If I don't talk to her until one us is eliminated, I don't have to worry about her hating me."

"I don't think she's going to hate you," Ken said. "I mean, sure she's a little extreme, but I think she'll still want to be your friend even if you don't want to be her...boyfriend, or pet, or whatever she wants you to be."

"I don't know," Charlie remarked. "She can get pretty scary."

The two continued to walk when they spotted what looked like a door in the wall.

"I wonder what's in here," Charlie said as he slid the door open.

Suddenly the door burst to the side as a small army. It was a team of small robotic creatures with pinchers outstretched.

"Yikes!" Charlie exclaimed as jumped into Ken's arms.

"Looks like we're going to have to do a little bit of fighting," Ken said as he placed Charlie down.

Ken began to punch and kick at the oncoming creatures. They fell apart surprisingly easy with each blow.

"Ha, take this, feel my might!" Ken laughed as he knocked the creatures aside. "Charlie, you should try this, it's a lot of fun."

Charlie spotted one small robot that was coming up behind Ken. Charlie brought his fist down on top of its head.

"Nice shot," Ken said. "Well, that's all of them."

"Let's hope we don't run into too many more of them," Charlie said.

"Charlie…turn around," Ken said nervously.

"What, is there one still left?" Charlie asked.

Charlie turned around, but saw something worse than robots. A wave of glowing lava was flowing towards them.

"We'd better run," Ken exclaimed.

Charlie nodded and turned around. Both boys rushed down the hallway. Eventually they came two a large tube that led upwards. Ken looked inside to find a ladder.

"Looks like we're going up," Ken said as he started to climb.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**I'm not a fan of violence, but how could I resist the chance to battle some killer robots.

**Charlie-**If Missy let me, I'd love to be just friends with her. But every time I'm with her, she freaks about something. It's getting very hard to be with her.

* * *

(Simone and Zola)

The two girls got up and shook themselves off after their rocky ride.

"Oh swell, just great," Zola exclaimed. "Of all the people I have to be paired up with, I get you."

"Hey, I'm not any happier than you are," Simone said. "But let's just work on getting this challenge done."

"I don't think so," Zola said.

"So you're throwing the challenge?" Simone asked.

"No, I'm just not doing it with you," Zola said. "I'm going this way, you're gonna go that way. And I don't want to see you following me."

"Fine, whatever," Simone scoffed as she turned the opposite direction. "I don't need you slowing me anyways."

The two girls walked their separate ways. As Simone continued, she eventually came to several stacks of boxes.

"Well, Blaineley did say that we were supposed to go up," Simone remarked as she began to climb up.

Zola meanwhile was still walking through the curious hall. However, she stopped when she something glowing coming from the end.

"What's that?" she wondered to herself.

She soon got her answer. Lava was flooding the hall and coming straight for her.

"Oh no!" she cried as she turned to run.

The lava was hot at her heels…literally. Simone turned around to see what was happening.

"Come crawling back, huh?" she remarked.

"I don't have time for your attitude," Zola said.

It was clear that Zola was going to make it. In just a few seconds she would be engulfed by the inferno.

"Jump!" Simone ordered.

Zola obeyed without thought. She leapt towards Simone who grabbed onto her arm. The sudden weight pulled down on Simone, but she managed to cling onto her tower. The lava washed over the crates, but they didn't seem to melt. Simone pulled herself up, and Zola grabbed onto the ledge as well. Soon the two girls were sitting at the top of the stacks.

"Well, I hope you don't think that this means I'm supposed to suddenly forgive you," Zola sniffed.

"I was only trying to win the challenge for the team," Simone said. "You could thank me, however, for that as you're probably going to be the prime target tonight."

"Oh, so you're not even going to dance around that anymore?" Zola asked.

"Well, I don't see what's the point of arguing if you don't want to believe me," Simone said, "but I do want to keep you in. I do want Alison gone next."

"I've heard that time and time again," Zola said. "And yet she's still here."

"Whatever," Simone said.

The two girls then began to jump from stack to stack over the seas of lava beneath them. Simone was able to jump between them skillfully, but Zola was having more trouble. Still she was able to keep up with Simone. The two girls eventually arrived at a cylinder.

"I guess we're supposed to get in here," Simone said as she slid the door to it open.

As she stepped in, she was suddenly sucked up like a vacuum.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed as she was taken away.

"Looks like I'm up next," Zola said as she climbed in as well.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Zola-**I'm through with Simone, but she does have the right idea about winning immunity today. If I'm going to survive, it'll have to make it to another team switch.

**Simone-**I suppose I shouldn't blame Zola for not trusting me, but it's still annoying. She's in the right for trying to get Alison out, I've just had my own plans.

* * *

(Missy and Chance)

Chance was helped up from the ground by Missy.

"Well Chancey looks like we're partners for this round," Missy said.

"Okay," Chance said as he took a look around at their surroundings. "I guess we'd better get moving."

The two walked along the path as they tried to find their way out.

"So, how do you think I can work on boosting team morale?" Missy asked. "That breakfast definitely brought everyone down, but I've been feeling like there's been a bit of misery floating in the air for a while now."

"Well," Chance thought, "you could try—"

"Can you believe that Kitty actually tried to talk strategy with me?" Missy said with disgust. "Where does that girl get off trying to plan the downfall of others? Don't worry, I gave her a clear message, though, there's to be no strategy on this team."

"You know," Chance said, "if you hate strategy so much, you'd really hate Gene."

"Oh, he's a strategist is he?" Missy said. "Well, he should just be thankful that he's not on my team. People don't come up here to have to plan their every move, they come out here to make friends and enjoy a wonderful experience."

Chance was about to say more, but Missy was in full rant mode by now.

"It's people like that who are ruining this game," Missy continued. "If we had a cast just full of people who only wanted to be friends, this show would be infinitely more popular. Nobody watches this show just to see people fight, they want to see positive things like love and friendship. In fact, the whole voting concept seems to mislead a lot of people, maybe they should just get rid of that altogether. The viewers should just vote for who they want to eliminate."

Once again Chance tried to interrupt her, but she wasn't listening. Chance had stopped walking by now, but Missy kept on moving.

"If that was the case, I'd be guaranteed a spot right at the top," Missy said. "Of course, I'm sure you'd be pretty high too, but people just don't like watching shy contestants. They like a contestant who's out there and willing to let the world know it."

"Missy!" Chance exclaimed.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt!?" Missy snapped.

Chance just grabbed the nearest box he got find and tossed it at her.

"And what is that all about?" Missy exclaimed. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that you wanted to hurt me."

"Missy, turn around!" Chance shouted.

Missy realized that she was walking right into an oncoming pool of lava. She quickly realized what she was supposed to do with box and hopped on top of it. Chance also climbed onto one of the nearby boxes. The shallow pool flowed past them without coming up to their level.

"Well, it would seem as though we're stuck now," Missy noted.

"Actually," Chance tried to say, "I think—"

"Don't worry, where there's a will there's a way," Missy said. "We just need to use our brains to figure this one out."

Chance had decided to give up trying to talk to her. Instead he decided to just show her his plan. He kicked over one of the boxes and knocked it so it created a bridge between him and Missy.

"There," he said. "Now we just need to keep knocking over boxes until we've created a path to that tube down there."

"Smart thinking," Missy said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**I was almost tempted to tell Missy about Gene. It's a good thing I didn't let it slip out, though; Missy's so out of it she'd probably tell Gene that I told her, and then I'd be in trouble.

**Missy-**It's so good to know that hard work pays off. I worked hard on motivating Chance and it paid off when he got motivated to thinking up a good plan. I'm sure he's grateful to have such a helpful teammate.

* * *

(Alison and Mason)

The two Fierce Fighters took a look around at their surroundings. Then headed off along their path.

"So, just wait until we run into someone from the other team," Mason said. "There's not going to be any holding back this time."

"What about someone on our team?" Alison asked. "I'd like to see you tear into Zola. That'll teach her a lesson she needs."

"Well, that would be stupid," Mason scoffed.

"What did you say?" Alison hissed.

"We've already got a numbers disadvantage to the other team," Mason pointed out. "If I take out Zola, we won't have a good chance at winning."

"I don't care about that," Alison pouted.

"You should," Mason said. "I don't trust anyone on this team anymore. Any of them could turn on you."

"I think you're just making excuses," Alison spat. "I think you're just scared like always."

"I am not," Mason snapped. "You're just not thinking."

"Why should I be worried?" Alison said. "Simone and Zola hate each other, we can easily pick them off. Or maybe I could just get rid of you. It's not like you've been much use to me so far."

"Well, maybe I could eliminate you," Mason shot back. "How hard do you think it would be to get a girl who hates you to vote you off?"

"Maybe she hates me, but who's the one who beat up her boyfriend?" Alison said. "Oh wait, that was you. My hands are clean."

Their argument was interrupted when their hall began to fill with lava.

"Talk later, run now," Mason said.

The two made their way quickly through the hall. Eventually they came to a gap.

"Now what?" Alison asked.

Mason looked up and saw some wires hanging down from the ceiling.

"Time to climb," he said as he grabbed onto the nearest wire.

With that he swung himself onto the next closest wire. Alison soon followed suit. Mason reached the other side and landed on the ground. Alison landed next to him.

"Look, over there's a tube," Alison exclaimed.

The two ran to the white cylinder. They entered to find a round room with a pair of buttons.

"It's an elevator?" Mason said in surprise.

"And we're going up," Alison added as she pushed the up arrow.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mason-**Alison may be getting more unbearable, but I don't want to get rid of her yet. When worst comes to worst I want to have her by my side to throw her under the bus. But she's really not making it easy.

**Alison-**If Mason can't go through with my plans, that when should I keep him around? He'd better not let me down.

* * *

(Corrina and Kitty)

"Spelunker Corrina is ready to do some exploring!" Corrina exclaimed as she examined the area. "It would seem as though we've entered the cog mine, famous for its legendary Diamond Cog."

"So, which way would you suggest?" Kitty asked. "Left or right?"

Corrina licked her finger and held it up.

"I don't think there's any wind down here," Kitty pointed out.

"That way," Corrina decided.

"…Whatever, works for me," Kitty replied as the two girls started to walk.

After some walking, Kitty tried to start up a conversation.

"So, what do you make of Missy?" she asked.

"She's okay," Corrina replied. "But she's kind of loud."

"That's a generous way of putting it," Kitty said. "But if we lost today, would you consider voting her off?"

"Er…maybe," Corrina said awkwardly. "She definitely not the worst person out here, but she hasn't been the most pleasant lately."

"Good to know," Kitty said. "Now, let's talk about Ken."

"What about him?" Corrina asked.

"Do you trust him?" Kitty asked.

"Of course, he's my friend," Corrina said.

"Yes, well," Kitty began to say.

"Hold that thought!" Corrina exclaimed as she stopped in her tracks. "Something's coming."

They soon saw that the something was lava splashing towards them.

"Quick, we need to run!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Hang on," Corrina said as she seemed to be in thought.

"What is it?" Kitty asked. "We're going to get burned if we don't move it."

Corrina reached into her backpack and pulled out a pickaxe.

"Corrina, what are you doing?" Kitty asked as the lava got closer.

"Right about…" Corrina said as she angled her pickaxe. "Here!"

Corrina swung her axe against the wall. Suddenly it cracked apart and revealed another passage.

"Quick!" Corrina exclaimed as she grabbed Kitty's arm and ran into the new passage.

"Wow, nice work," Kitty remarked.

"And looky here," Corrina said as she pointed to a tube that was now in front of them.

The two girls stepped inside a rubbery material.

"Huh, I wonder what's supposed to happen," Kitty remarked.

Suddenly the ground snapped down and launched up, sending the girls soaring up to the next level.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**I've made a list of everyone I want gone and at what order. While getting rid of Ken and Zola would be satisfying, Missy needs to leave first.

**Corrina-**If there's anyone I want to get rid of, it's Gene. I don't know what he's doing, but if it's enough to make Chance keep quiet, it must be pretty bad.

* * *

(Gene)

Gene found himself alone as he got up from the ground. He started to walk through the hall, keeping his eye open for anything. Like all the other team, he soon realized that a stream of lava was flowing towards him.

"Well, I know not to go that way now," he remarked as he turned around.

However, after moving back the way he came, the ceiling opened up and dropped something down on him. It was the same pincher robots that Ken and Charlie had fought.

"Things can never be easy," Gene sighed as he tried to shake the creatures off of him.

He knew that the lava was coming up at him, though, so he tried to move while wrestling with the creatures. He slammed one against the wall, and kicked another, but there were still several clinging onto him. He increased his speed while still doing what he could to remove the robots. With a final kick he managed to knock all of them off of him. However, the lava was right at his feet by now. Luckily, he could see the cylinder that would get him the next level. He ran into it and closed the door.

"Now what?" he asked.

Suddenly the platform he was standing on zoomed upwards.

* * *

(Ken and Charlie)

"Congratulations," Blaineley's voice announced as everyone arrived at the second level. "All of you have survived the first floor."

"But it ain't getting any easier," Chef said.

"And some of your paths may crisscross," Blaineley added. "So be on the lookout for your friends…or enemies."

Ken and Charlie crawled out of the ladder tube and looked around at their new surroundings. The walls seemed to crack away and revealed red rock. The halls looked wider and full of more turns. Charlie looked down the tube to see the lava rising up.

"Well, looks like we've got a bit of time," he noted.

"That's good, we're going to need it," Ken said.

However, as soon as he had spoken, the room rocked as lava burst through the walls.

"Or not," Ken sighed.

The two boys quickly rushed though the path trying to avoid the lava coming in through all directions. They scurried along the bumpy floor as lava rain down from several crevices.

* * *

(Missy and Chance)

"Why are you still holding that?" Missy asked Chance as she eyed the lid of a box in his hands.

"Hey, if this thing doesn't melt in lava, I think it could be handy," Chance said.

The two had just started to walk when their world shook and lava started to spout out from the walls.

"Eek!" Missy exclaimed.

"No need to fret," Chance said as he held up his lid like an umbrella. "I told you this would come in handy."

The two made their way underneath the shelter as they walked through the rough passages.

"Look, I think I see someone," Missy exclaimed.

From the distance, Ken and Charlie had also spotted them.

"Oh no, it's Missy," Charlie exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with her," Ken said as he quickly shoved Charlie behind a wall.

Ken then ran to meet up with Missy and Chance.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

"Hey, Ken," Chance said.

"Were you with anyone?" Missy asked.

"Nope, I've been alone all this time," Ken said. "Now, do you think there's room under that shelter?"

Ken squeezed underneath the lid and the three of them turned down a different passage. Once they had turned, Charlie snuck out of his hiding spot and turned in a different direction.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**While I think it's best for Charlie to talk with Missy soon, I'm not going to force him to do anything. If he'd rather avoid her for now, then I'll help him out.

**Missy-**I sure hope Charlie is okay. This is just the kind of challenge that someone like Mason or Alison could do a lot of damage with. They'd better not lay a finger on him.

**Charlie-**Maybe that wasn't the best idea…now I'm all alone.

* * *

(Kitty and Corrina)

"Well, this is certainly an interesting area," Corrina remarked. "I wonder what treasure I could dig up if I had time."

"Blaineley said we might run into someone," Kitty said. "I wonder if we'll find anyone."

"I hope we get back together with Chance and Ken," Corrina said.

"I just hope we don't see Missy," Kitty shuddered. "I only had to spend five minutes with her and that's my fill for the day."

The two girls explored the passages and eventually came to an area that had a large pool of lava beneath it.

"Whoa, that's a long way down," Kitty remarked as she peered over the edge.

The ground was just about to give way beneath her when Corrina grabbed her arm.

"Careful," Corrina exclaimed.

The two girls then made sure to keep their distance from the edge. Once they came up to a turn, they spotted someone else at the other.

"Oh no, it's Gene," Corrina exclaimed.

"You don't like him?" Kitty asked.

"He's trouble, trust me," Corrina said. "Let's just try to avoid him. I'd really rather not run into him."

"Wait, wait, I have an idea," Kitty exclaimed.

* * *

(Gene)

Gene had exited his tube and started to explore the new area. He made sure to avoid the lava and eventually came to a turn where he thought he saw someone in the distance. Then they disappeared. He wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone, so he decided to keep moving. Until he heard someone call him.

"Gene!" Corrina exclaimed.

He turned around to face the girl coming towards him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I know we're on different teams, but I'd really appreciate a little help," Corrina said. "It's Chance, a rock fell on top of him and I need some help lifting it."

"Well, I suppose I could give you a hand," Gene said. "I have been meaning to speak with Chance again."

Corrina guided Gene through the passage and to the area where she had recently stood.

"He's right over here," Corrina said.

"Where? I don't see him," Gene said.

"Just over there," Corrina pointed.

Gene peered over the edge where Corrina was pointing.

"Surprise!" Kitty exclaimed as she shoved Gene from behind.

"Wha!" Gene exclaimed as he fell down into the lava.

"Woohoo!" Kitty cheered. "Go girl power!"

She and Corrina high-fived and laughed. Then continued on their journey.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**Well played, Corrina, well played. Though, this doesn't really mean anything for me in the end.

**Corrina-**Normally I won't trick someone like that, but I'm willing to make an exception for Gene. And besides, he's on the other team so I'm helping out.

**Kitty-**Corrina really is a lot of fun. I've made a lot of allies so far, but I really think she could be a friend.

* * *

(Simone and Zola)

"Okay, we've reached the next level," Zola said. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go the rest of the way alone."

"Actually, I would mind," Simone said. "If I hadn't better there to help you earlier, we'd be down by one team member. If we want to win, we have to stick together."

Zola didn't say anything, but she didn't leave. After the girls walked together in silence, the ground began to shake. Rocks started to fall down from the ceiling.

"Look out!" Simone exclaimed.

The duo began dodging the shower of rocks. However, things got worse as lava began to burst out of the floor and walls.

"Okay, new strategy," Simone exclaimed, "Run!"

The two girls fled the area while still dodging any raining debris.

(Mason and Alison)

The duo had arrived at their new location. They explored the rocky room as the moved out. Mason spotted several pools of lava nearby, but it didn't seem to be rising.

"Hey, look over here!" Alison exclaimed as she looked over the edge.

Mason joined her and saw Simone and Zola evading falling rocks.

"Now's your chance," Alison exclaimed. "Jump down there and take out Zola. And if you have time, you can get Simone too."

"Weren't you listening to anything I said?" Mason said. "I totally could destroy both of them, but then one of us would be leaving tonight. Immunity comes first."

"I knew, I knew," Alison said. "You're just a useless, weak, fake! You disgust me."

"You know what? Why am I even helping you?!" Mason snapped. "I'm trying to use my head here and keep us safe."

"La la la, all I hear is you saying how much of a coward you are," Alison mocked. "I bet you're just afraid that Zola could kick your ass. And I'm beginning to think she could."

"You know what, I'm done with you!" Mason snapped as he slammed his fist into Alison's ribcage. "You want violence, here you go!"

He picked her up and slammed her against the wall.

"You're going to regret that," Alison spat. "Nobody turns on me!"

Alison charged at him with her nails outstretched. She began to claw at his face and arms when he tried to shield himself. Mason delivered another kick to her.

"Is this what a coward would do?!" he exclaimed as punched again. "Do you see how fake I am now?!"

"Why am I even wasting time like this?" Alison said as she reached into her pocket. "I can finish you with this."

She revealed her advantage capsule.

"Oh no you don't," Mason said as he delivered a powerful kick to Alison.

She stumbled back right into one of the pools of lava.

"Good riddance," Mason remarked.

However, he looked around and saw that he was in trouble now. Lava was beginning to pour in from behind him and the ground was shaking again. He took off quickly trying to get his way to the end of the maze.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mason-**Yeah, that was pretty stupid. We're down another teammate now and I still want Alison at my side if we go to elimination. But she brought it upon herself, she was really pushing my buttons.

* * *

(Missy, Ken, and Chance)

The world was really rocking violently now. Various cogs snapped off of the walls and rolled down in front of the contestants. Lava still showered down on them. It was getting difficult to walk as the ground shook unevenly.

"We've got to be getting close," Ken remarked.

"I think I see something ahead," Chance said.

There was a large tube in the distance. This one was much taller than the last one and seemed to keep going up into the darkness.

"I'd say that looks about right," Ken said.

They three suddenly shook with a sudden jolt in ground. A series of boulders rolled down on them.

"Oof," Missy exclaimed as their shelter was knocked out of their grip.

It rolled away from them and sank into a large sea of lava.

"Looks like we're just going to have to run the rest of the way," Ken said.

Quickly the three scurried along the rocky ground. The floor around them was falling apart until all that was left was a narrow path. Lava splashed all around them.

"Stay close!" Ken exclaimed.

"Look, who's that?" Missy asked as she pointed.

It was in fact Simone and Zola, running along a similar path.

"Look, it's the other team," Simone exclaimed. "Let's get to the end."

Their path led to a separate tube, but it was just as big. The Fierce Fighters rushed along the path, but the Shooting Stars followed on their own. Then from behind Charlie came out of another direction.

"Hey guys," he said nervously as he tried to avoid the storm of lava.

"Charlie!" Missy exclaimed.

"Yeah, hi," Charlie said.

"Keep focused," Ken said. "Let's work on getting to the tube. Charlie, be careful and try to catch up with us."

Charlie nodded as he awkwardly tried to avoid the falling debris. Simone and Zola had arrived at their tube by now.

"Get in, get in!" Zola exclaimed.

They opened the tube and found three seats, similar to those on a roller coaster. The two girls sat down and suddenly their tube launched them upwards. The Shooting Stars arrived next.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Ken exclaimed.

"Hang on, there are only three seats," Chance noted.

"We can't leave Charlie!" Missy exclaimed.

"We won't," Ken said. "Look."

He pointed to the Fierce Fighters' tube which was now returning empty.

"He'll just have to catch the next ride," Ken said.

Missy said Charlie struggling to catch up as the lava rose to dangerous levels.

"He's can't wait that long," she exclaimed.

"Well, there's nothing we can do," Ken remarked.

"Yes there is," Missy said. "I'll make space for Charlie. I'm willing to take that sacrifice."

"Are you sure?" Ken asked. "There's no need to do anything noble here."

"I think there is," Missy said. "Don't worry, Charlie, I'll give you a spot…Chance's!"

With that she shoved Chance into the lava.

"There we go," Missy exclaimed.

Ken just slapped his face in frustration.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**Does Missy not get that this is just a game? Then again, she has had issues understanding reality before.

**Chance-**Well, that was uncalled for.

**Missy-**I really pains me to have to make a sacrifice like that, but it was for the greater good. I can't have Charlie getting hurt out here, he's been through so much already.

* * *

(Reality)

Gene was waiting next to Chef and Blaineley. He watched the ten other stationary contestants, waiting for something to happen.

"Come on, I can't be the only one who got out yet," he complained.

"Just wait and see," Chef said. "Oh, I think someone's coming."

Simone and Zola woke and a light shone down on them.

"Congratulations, Simone and Zola," Blaineley exclaimed. "You are the first two to arrive for the Fierce Fighters."

"And we've got another incoming," Chef announced.

Missy, Charlie, Ken, and Chance all returned. However, there was no light shining on Chance, only on the others.

"Missy, Charlie, and Ken," Blaineley announced, "you've taken the lead for the Shooting Stars. Chance you didn't make it, but you're team still has the lead."

"Now we wait and see if the tides can turn," Chef said.

* * *

(Mason)

Mason ran through the falling debris. He used his hands to shield his face. He could see his tube by now and was headed towards it. As he came to another passage, he spotted Kitty and Corrina coming from that direction.

"Yikes!" Kitty exclaimed as she spotted the boy.

"Well, hello girls," Mason said.

"We don't really have time for anything evil," Corrina said. "If we don't get out of here quick, it'll be over for all of us."

"My team's already screwed," Mason replied. "I might as well bring you down with me."

With a sudden jolt, the ground cracked open. More lava poured out and everyone backed up. Then a hand burst out of the ground and grabbed onto Kitty's ankle. She screamed before disintegrating into ash.

"What was that!?" Corrina exclaimed.

"Me!" a demonic voice exclaimed as more than just a hand emerged.

It was a glowing skeletal creature with flaming hair. It glared at both of them evilly.

"Well, that advantage token was certainly worth it," it cackled.

"Wait a minute…Alison?" Mason said in shock.

"That's me," Alison said in her new voice. "And I'm going to get my revenge on you."

"Well, I'll just be going then," Corrina said as she backed up.

"Not so fast!" Alison shouted as she launched as fire ball towards Corrina.

The girl ducked, but the ground where it had hit immediately melted.

"Okay, staying," Corrina said.

"Alison, don't do anything stupid," Mason said. "If you use this power to our advantage we can still win this."

"You betrayed me!" Alison shrieked. "You pushed me into a pool of lava! Nobody does that to me!"

"Uh, may I ask how many people have had the chance?" Corrina asked.

Alison shot another fire ball at Corrina.

"I don't have time to put up with you," Mason said. "I've got a challenge to win."

Mason ran towards the tube and Corrina quickly followed after him.

"If you want to fry someone, take her," Mason said as he shoved Corrina backwards.

Instead, though, Alison dived into the sea of lava. A second later she emerged with a twisting tsunami of lava beneath her.

"Take this!" Alison exclaimed as waves of laves splashed across the narrow path.

Mason and Corrina were just able to avoid it. Mason was almost had the tube now, it was practically in reach.

"No!" Alison cried as she dived towards him with her fiery nails outstretched.

"Mason!" Corrina exclaimed as she tossed her pickaxe towards him.

Mason caught it and swung directly at Alison's head. Corrina tried to make her way past him, but lava was splashing up everywhere.

"Ah!" Alison cried as the pickaxe made contact and she began to melt. "No!"

More lava began to swirl around the two contestants as they desperately made their way to the tube…

* * *

(Reality)

"This is it," Blaineley announced. "The Fierce Fighters had better hope that Mason can make it, or else it's another elimination for them."

Alison, Corrina, and Mason woke up, but there was only one light shining. It was on…

…

…

…

…

Corrina.

"The Shooting Stars pull of another win!" Blaineley announced.

"Yes!" the team cheered.

"As for the Fierce Fighters," Chef said. "For the fifth time, you've got elimination to get to. You'll have some time to decide who you'll be voting for."

"I don't need time!" Alison cried. "I already know who I'm voting for. Him! Him! Him!"

She charged at Mason and Gene and Simone had to hold her back.

"Nobody treats me like that! Nobody!" Alison screamed. "If don't want to see me really angry with you, I suggest you vote for Mason."

She broke out of grip from Gene and Simone and marched away.

"Well, for the rest of you, you'll be given some time to make your decision," Blaineley said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**Mason was supposed to be my enforcer. He was supposed to do what I told him! He couldn't even bring himself to do anything to Zola, but if it was me…oh no, he had no problem with that. He is going to pay!

**Mason-**Alison is angry, but I still need her. I'm going to have to be careful here.

**Gene-**Well, well, this team is a wreck and I'm completely safe.

* * *

(Later)

Simone was once again trying to make contact with Zola.

"Look, I get it, you're angry," Simone said. "And yeah, I would be too in your position. But we need to think logically here."

"I don't know why you're still trying," Zola said. "Your word means nothing to me."

"You want Alison gone, you have from the start," Simone said. "And today she leaves, I promise."

"Even if I did trust you-which I don't-how do you plan to do that?" Zola asked. "We're still in the minority."

"Not quite," Simone said. "In case you didn't realize, Mason and Alison are at each other's throats. All Mason needs is a little nudge and she'll be gone."

Zola was silent for a minute then said, "Sorry, but trusting you has never been good for me. Tonight I'm doing my own thing."

"We both want Alison gone, what you possibly lose this time?" Simone called after her.

Meanwhile, Mason was talking with Gene.

"So, who do you want gone tonight?" Gene asked. "As if I even need to ask."

"Zola," Mason declared.

"Really?" Gene said, caught off guard. "I would have thought for sure that you'd want Alison out."

"She's psycho and I'm getting fed up with her," Mason admitted, "but I need her. As soon as she goes, I become the biggest target. But this is where you come in. She won't listen to me, so I need to get her to switch her vote to Zola."

"Not a problem," Gene said with a grin.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

"Fierce Fighters, you guys really aren't pulling through," Blaineley said. "The last five elimination have all been you."

"Yeah, well maybe if you actually lived up to the name of the show and switched things once in a while we wouldn't be in this mess," Simone complained. "I mean seriously, you've been putting pairing eliminations with this formation way too much and another thing—"

"Do you want me to push this button right now?" Blaineley threatened. "Because I'll do it if it'll shut you up."

Simone went silent but rolled her eyes.

"Now let's get on with the votes," Chef said. "First vote of the night…Zola."

Zola scoffed as she rose by one level.

"Second vote of the night," Blaineley said. "Mason."

Mason looked irritated as he glared at the crowd beneath him.

"Third vote," Chef announced, "…Mason."

Mason's scowled deepened. Alison returned his glare by sticking out her tongue at him.

"Fourth vote," Blaineley read, "…Zola."

Zola rose to equal level with Mason.

"That's two votes for both of you," Blaineley said. "If the next vote is for Zola or Mason then that person will go home, but if it's for anyone else then we'll have to go to tiebreaker."

"And the final vote of the night," Chef read, "goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Mason."

Mason flinched in anger.

"That's what happens to anyone who crosses me!" Alison exclaimed. "Take a hint people!"

"Sorry Mason," Simone sighed. "I tried."

"Whatever," Mason scoffed.

"So long, Mason," Blaineley said as she launched him into the air.

"Well, for the first time in a while, a villain leaves us," Chef said. "But considering that's about all we got on this team…I guess that's no surprise."

"As for the rest of you," Blaineley said, "you may return to your Loser Cabin. But remember if you lose again, you'll be all the way down to three."

"I swear if that flag is red again tomorrow you are going to have one angry cheerleader on your hands," Simone said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mason-**Well, this didn't go as plan. I'm talking about the whole show. Instead of crushing the others and winning glory, I ended up revealing my secret to the world. Things are going to be rough when I get home. Do I deserve it…maybe…

**Simone-**Well, so much for that final two deal. (She sighs) Mason was definitely not a sweet guy, but he's got something beneath his hard surface. Whatever it is, I hope it's alright.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Alison-**I don't like people who annoy me, I don't like people who attack me, but I really, really, do not tolerate people who try to betray me. The only one who can backstab is me! Mason, get out!

**Simone-**Sorry, Zola, I know I brought this upon myself, but you don't trust me and I can't keep you as an ally. Looks like I've got to stick with Mason to the end.

**Mason-**Once Zola leaves I will be in control of this game. After that the only question is which of my allies do I want to keep.

**Gene-**Let's see, Mason is a physical threat, who actually has a fear of hurting others and is aligned with someone else. Why would I possibly save you?

**Zola-**While I'd rather be voting for Alison, I need to go with my gut this time and vote Mason. This may be the only chance I get to take those villains down a peg…and I think it's pretty clear that Simone's allegiance is to him.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And that does it for tonight," Chef said. "We say good bye to that punk poser. I never did like him."

"With Mason gone are the Fierce Fighters better off or in a bigger mess than ever?" Blaineley asked. "Will it matter or will we break away from the red theme and finally have a blue challenge?"

"Will Charlie ever shake these crazy girls?" Chef asked. "Will Corrina ever take down Gene?"

"Fine out," Blaineley exclaimed, "on the next Total…Drama…Switcheroo!"

_Author's Note: Mason was...something. His role this season was to be the full force big bad for the first bit; I needed to have a reason as to why characters like Alison and Gene could keep surviving elimination, and the answer was to have another villain take the main stage. I didn't want Mason to be a typical bully villain, though, which was why I set him up with the story he had. While typically in Total Drama a positive character will be eliminated when they start to turn negative, Mason was a negative character who was just beginning to show the slightest hint of a positive side. Yes, he was a screenhog, but that was because of the above reason and because there was a lot I wanted to show about him in the time I had. The reason why Mason has to leave now, though, is because I felt it would be redundant for him to keep being a major villain at this point, but I really didn't think that a redemption arc would work for him. _


	12. Plane and Simple

"Welcome back to Total Drama Switcheroo!" Blaineley announced. "Last time we had a virtual challenge where the campers raced against the clock to survive a flood of lava."

"Their mettle was truly tested," Chef said. "Some in other ways than that, though. Like Mason who decided he's had enough of Alison's treatment."

"Mason's outburst at Alison was nothing compared to how she snapped back, though," Blaineley added. "She wasted the advantage token Gene gave to her to attack Mason. It ended up costing the Fierce Fighters yet another challenge and they were forced to eliminate yet another contestant."

"While there were some different plans tossed around, in the end it came down to Mason or Zola," Chef said. "Both are tough cases, but it was Zola who pulled through and Mason who took the boot."

"That's right, Alison didn't take his outburst lightly, and Gene didn't seem too keen on keeping him around either," Blaineley said. "So, this left Simone completely alone on her team. Can she and Zola work together to overcome their clear disadvantages, or are they doomed to fall one after another?"

"And that all depends on what the teams will be," Chef said. "Will we have yet another challenge with Shooting Stars versus Fierce Fighters? Or will we finally go back to Manic Monkeys versus Cash Cows?"

"Fine out right now," Blaineley exclaimed, "on Total…Drama…Switcheroo!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Main Camp)

The ten contestants had finished their breakfast and as usual were just enjoying their brief free time before the challenge. Ken was currently sitting on the steps of the luxury cabin. He had gotten out his sketchbook from his positions and was currently drawing in it intently. Alison was sitting against the losers' cabin. She glanced at Ken, then glanced up at Charlie who was walking by. She seemed very uneasy and agitated. Eventually she stood up and hesitantly approached Ken. Ken paused his drawing when he saw her shadow approaching.

"Um…hi," she said.

"Hi," Ken replied a little uncertainly.

"So…um, you're friends with Charlie, right?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, I've spent some time with him," Ken answered.

"Well, he's been avoiding me," Alison said. "I feel like I should be giving him a piece of my mind…but I know that'll just him run back to Missy."

"So, you need some advice?" Ken asked.

"I don't _need_ it," Alison denied. "I'm just asking."

"I think Charlie just feels a little swamped right now," Ken said. "Maybe try not being so overbearing."

"I'm not being overbearing," Alison exclaimed. "I've been nothing but nice to him, which is saying something. If I don't let him know how he feels, then Missy's gonna steal him right away from me!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Ken said. "Here, why don't you take this?"

He tossed his ball towards Alison. She eyed it quizzically.

"I played some ball with Charlie yesterday and he seemed to really loosen up," Ken said. "Try it. You might get a good chance to bond with him, without freaking him out."

"This had better work or else you're in for in," Alison threatened.

"Hey, that's the kind of attitude that's scaring Charlie," Ken pointed.

"Uh, I'm talking to you, not Charlie," Alison said.

Ken just sighed lightly as Alison left.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**Well, I admire Alison for trying, but I wonder if she needs to try a little hard. She acts nice when Charlie's around…but then she gets really mean and aggressive to everyone else. I just hope everything works out peacefully.

**Alison-**Last night I was so mad at Mason, and then I was so glad that I got to show him. But then this morning when I saw Charlie, all I felt was sad. It's not fair! I'm not supposed to feel this way!

* * *

"Good morning, Charlie," Alison greeted as she spotted the boy.

"Oh, hi," Charlie replied somewhat nervously.

"So…I was just wondering if you wanted to play ball," Alison said.

"Uh, are you okay?" Charlie said. "I didn't know you liked ball."

"Hey, if you don't want to, just say so," Alison said. "We can do something else."

"No, no, that's okay," Charlie said. "But, um, we'd better go somewhere where Missy won't see us."

As the two of them walked into the bushes, Ken returned to his drawing. He was eventually interrupted as someone else sat down next to him.

"What are you drawing?" Gene asked.

"Just sketching out some ideas," Ken said as he let Gene look over his pad.

He had sketched several detailed images of various monster creatures.

"Very impressive," Gene remarked.

"Thanks," Ken replied. "I was telling Kitty a little while back, it's my dream to become a cartoonist."

"Really? Sounds interesting," Gene said.

"Yeah, well first I need to make my parents see that," Ken said.

"You shouldn't let anyone control you," Gene advised.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked.

"My belief is that there are two kinds of people, those who are controlled and those who take control," Gene said. "Clearly you've got what it takes to reach your dream, but you won't be able to if you let people hold you down."

"Wow, you seem pretty serious about that," Ken remarked.

"Just food for thought," Gene shrugged. "So, what were you talking to Alison about?"

"Oh, she wanted some advice for how to win Charlie over," Ken explained. "I want to help both of them, but I'm doubtful if it'll work out."

"You never know," Gene shrugged. "Alison doesn't normally seem the type to just politely ask someone for something."

"No; Charlie does seem to bring out the better side of her," Ken said. "I'm just not sure if it's enough."

"Very interesting," Gene noted.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**After the last elimination, I'm in the clear. Alison and Zola are still at each other's throats, and I'm on the same team as them no matter what. So, with the merge approaching, I just need to pick a side and sail on past. In the meantime, though, I can try to get more people to my side. Ken doesn't figure into my long term plan, but if I can make him think I'm his friend, he might be another vote I can count on.

* * *

Simone was sitting by herself, trying to gather her thoughts. She was not having a very easy time, though.

"Simone, there you are!" Missy exclaimed.

"Missy, I'm really not in the mood," Simone said.

"Then your mood must not be very good," Missy noted. "And a bad mood isn't healthy for anyone, so just turn that frown upside down."

"What do you want?" Simone snapped.

"I just want to see your mood brighten up," Missy said. "I hope you know that your frown is bringing everyone down. I know you wouldn't mean to do something so nasty, but it's still not helping."

"I don't care," Simone growled. "In case you haven't noticed, I have gone to an elimination practically every time. I think I have a right to be upset."

"There's no such thing as a right to be upset," Missy declared. "You only have a right to be happy."

Simone just slapped her face, then exclaimed, "Look, I think Charlie is crying."

"Where!?" Missy exclaimed as she twirled around.

She didn't see anything, but by the time she turned around again, Simone was already sprinting away.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easy," Missy exclaimed as she chased after Simone.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Missy-**I really hope this doesn't sound mean, but I almost don't like Simone. She is so selfish; just because she's unhappy doesn't mean she should be spreading it around. Ever since the start she's been nothing but unpleasantness; I hope she realizes that this will only get her voted off.

**Simone-**Well, once again, I've lost an ally. I'm about ready to give up trying to guess how these eliminations will play out, the best thing I can do right now is prove that I'm a valuable asset to the team.

* * *

Chance was on the beach by himself. He was entertaining himself by skipping rocks along the water. Eventually he noticed someone else coming up behind him.

"Hello, Chance," Zola greeted.

"Hi, Zola," Chance said. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm still here and that's what matters," Zola said. "Look, right now I'm really not sure who I can trust. Are you my friend?"

"Sure, I'll do what I can to help you out," Chance said.

"So, if we go to elimination together, will you vote out Alison?" Zola asked.

"Uh, maybe," Chance answered.

"So, that's a no then?" Zola said.

"No," Chance said. "It's just…maybe."

"It's a simple question," Zola said. "Alison is evil, I'm your friend. Vote her out."

"There's just…can't we just wait till the time comes?" Chance asked.

"Well, thanks for nothing," Zola said as she walked away from him.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**I'd like to help out Zola, but there are other things to consider. What do Corrina and Ken want…and Gene…

**Zola-**I don't know why people keep saving this girl, but I ain't giving up till the bitter end. Kitty's a traitor, Simone's a traitor, Chance is a traitor waiting to happen; there's got to be someone I can trust.

* * *

Inside the luxury cabin, Kitty and Corrina were both sitting on a bed while Corrina brushed Kitty's hair.

"I've had to go through a lot of quick hair changes to make my costumes work," Corrnia explained. "And I find that the keep to success are these mini-clips."

She displayed several small clips for Kitty to see.

"Ooh," Kitty exclaimed as she examined them.

"You can use them to shape your hair any way you want, and their almost invisible to the naked eye," Corrina explained. "Or the clothed eye, for that matter."

"Thanks for the tip, Corrina, I'll be sure to take a note of it," Kitty said. "And just wait till I post about on it my blog. I'm sure we'll be seeing a trend starting here."

At that moment, Simone rushed into the room and slammed the door shut.

"Simone, how nice to see you!" Corrina exclaimed. "We were just doing each other's hair, care to join us?"

"Um, no," Simone replied flatly.

"Simone, I'm not done talking to you!" Missy shouted from outside.

"On second thought, I'd love to," Simone said as she sat down next to Kitty.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**It's so nice being able to do girl stuff with friends. Chance is great, but I don't think he'd have as much fun talking about hair.

**Simone-**Ugh, this brings me back to all those terrible cheer trips I went on. All the girls would form their little clique for sleepovers and pillow fights and talking about stupid stuff…and if you didn't belong, they made it pretty clear.

**Kitty-**This is great. I can really get a chance to forget about the game and be with friends. Of course, I'm ready to jump back in once the time comes. I'm still mapping out my web of strategies.

* * *

The campers gathered around the flagpole as Chef announced, "Challenge time!"

"Let's spin the flags and see what we come up with today," Blaineley said.

She flipped the switch and the flags scrambled. The new colours were blue, purple, and gold.

"Finally," Zola remarked as the teams ordered into their new structures.

"You will be playing for reward today," Chef said.

"That's right, a visit to a lovely cruise resort," Blaineley said. "Where you'll get the whole evening and night to just have fun."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**I was pretty relieved to finally be off of the team of jerks, but then I came to the horrible realization…I'm on a team of two with Missy!

* * *

"Hello, teammate," Missy greeted Simone. "I sincerely hope that your downer attitude doesn't continue through this challenge. They only way to survive is to keep your chin up."

"Whatever," Simone sighed.

"Well, this is certainly an uneven fight," Chef noted. "Manic Monkeys are two, Cash Cows are a full eight."

"That's right, but there's nothing we can do about it," Blaineley said. "The Monkeys are just going to have to give it 110 percent."

"Alright, let's go," Chef said as he guided the two teams to the usual point.

They stood on two sides of the clearing as Blaineley and Chef left. As usual, the ground began to shake as they entered the virtual world. Everything around them seemed to blow away into dust until it was just sky. Soon they were all on a floating platform with nothing but clouds and blue sky all around them. Then a series of walls began to sprout up all around them. The walls were a rusty yellow colour and seemed to be made of metal. Soon they were surrounded in a large metal room.

"Welcome to your challenge," Blaineley exclaimed. "Similar to the last one, this challenge involves you getting to safety before it's too late."

"Right now you are on a plane," Chef explained. "And it's about to go down. If you want to survive this crash, you'll need to get to an escape vessel."

"However, there is only room for eight of you to survive," Blaineley said. "Eight of you will escape to another craft, while two will be left to die. Then on the next craft, six of you will survive. And so on, until one team is eliminated."

"That shouldn't take long," Chef remarked, no doubt eyeing Simone and Missy.

"Whoever survives will be given an advantage token, as well as win a trip on the cruise ship for their team," Blaineley said.

"Speaking of which, Kitty may use her advantage token at any time," Chef said.

Kitty pulled out her glowing capsule and grinned.

"Alright, your race for safety begins now," Blaineley said. "Go!"

The two teams glanced at each other.

"Okay, time to go!" Simone exclaimed as she grabbed Missy and quickly left behind the other team.

"After them!" Alison shouted.

"Hold up, hold up," Ken said. "Let's think about this. Maybe we should split up."

"What are you thinking of?" Zola asked.

"Well, there's probably more than one escapes, and we won't be able to all fit through one," Ken said.

"So, how should we split up?" Corrina asked.

"I'll go with Alison," Ken offered.

"I'll stick with Corrina," Chance said.

"You and mean, hon," Zola said as she grabbed Charlie.

Gene just glanced at Kitty.

"Looks, like we're together," Gene said.

"Okay, let's move out," Ken said as the groups broke off.

Zola and Charlie chased after Missy and Simone. Ken and Alison walked down in the opposite direction. Gene and Kitty climbed up a ladder. Chance and Corrina walked up a ramp.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**I chose Alison so I could talk to her about Charlie. Hopefully, I can help her see what she needs to do if she wants to have a chance with him.

**Zola-**I think Charlie may be the only person who I can work with. He's dim, but he seems like a good guy. If I can just make him realize that Alison is not his friend, then I might be able to rope him in.

* * *

(Simone and Missy)

Simone continued to drag Missy along as she ran through the twisting hall.

"Simone, stop it, you're hurting me!" Missy exclaimed.

"We don't exactly have the luxury of time," Simone pointed out. "They have a huge number advantage, if we're going to do this, we need to keep the speed up."

"Hmph," Missy huffed as she broke her wrist out of Simone's grip.

"Now, keep an eye open for anything we can use to get us out of here," Simone said as she looked along the walls.

Simone took the lead as she brisk walked further through along the path. Suddenly she heard a click beneath her feet. She looked down to see that the floor was opening up. She didn't act fast enough, and found herself crashing down into a dark storage room.

"Well, this is just great," Simone sighed. "Missy, give me a hand."

"Oh, well, I'd like to," Missy said, "but I think it might be for the best of the team if you just stay there."

"What?!" Simone snapped.

"Well, I just don't think your attitude is being very supportive," Missy said. "And if you're not being supportive, then you're being destructive. And I just can't allow you to bring the team down. Don't worry, I'll be sure to win the prize for us."

"Missy, get back here!" Simone yelled as Missy left her behind.

Once she was gone, Simone punched a wall in frustration.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**I'm glad this is just a reward challenge. If we have to battle for immunity like this…there's going to be one less team pretty soon.

**Missy-**I kills me inside to have to be so extreme, yet sometimes being nice requires a little sacrifice.

* * *

(Zola and Charlie)

These two were following the same path as the Manic Monkeys, although they were taking a much more leisurely pace.

"So, Charlie, you're my friend, right?" Zola asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Charlie said.

"But you know who's not your friend? Alison," Zola said.

"Alison is my friend," Charlie said. "We played catch this morning."

"She may act like that so she can get close to you, but she's pure evil," Zola said. "I have proof. She sabotaged Arthur, then laughed at him when she eliminated him, she had Collin beat up and she—"

"Hey, look a hole!" Charlie exclaimed as he rushed over to the gap in the floor.

"That's nice," Zola said. "Anyways, as I was saying she—"

"I wonder what's down here," Charlie said as he began to climb down.

"Charlie!" Zola shouted.

But Charlie had already dropped down. Zola sighed and followed after him.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**Zola was saying something about Alison, but I kinda tuned her out part way through. I was more interested in the hole!

**Zola-**Well, progress is going slow and steady I guess.

* * *

(Ken and Alison)

"So, Alison, how was Charlie doing this morning?" Ken asked as the two walked together.

"Fine," Alison answered, seeming unusually subdued.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could continue our conversation from earlier today," Ken said.

"Like I said, I don't need any help," Alison said somewhat hostilely. "I'll make Charlie like me sooner or later."

"Charlie is a real person," Ken said getting exasperated. "You can't just treat him like a possession."

"I don't want to hear you tell me what I can't do," Alison snapped as she stormed away from Ken.

"I'm trying to help you," Ken insisted as he caught up with her.

"And I told you," Alison growled, "I don't need you help!"

"You asked for help this morning," Ken reminded her, getting even more frustrated. "Look, let's just take a deep breath and start again."

Alison glared at Ken, but didn't say anything.

"So, you like Charlie, right?" Ken said. "And you want him to be happy right?"

"I want him to be with me," Alison said.

"But do you want him to be happy with you?" Ken repeated.

Alison sighed and looked down.

"I do," she admitted as if she was ashamed. "I feel special when he smiles at me."

"Then let me help you, it's all I'm trying to do," Ken said. "Let me give you some advice for how you can get Charlie to like you better."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**It's not my fault I'm suddenly getting swarmed with these emotions. But make no mistake, I'm not going soft on anyone else. All of my enemies are still going to suffer before they leave.

**Ken-**If Alison stops being so freaky, it'll be better for all of us, not just Charlie.

* * *

(Kitty and Gene)

The two climbed up a ladder in silence. Eventually they reached a hatch at the top.

"Well, let's see where this leads," Kitty said as she opened it up.

The two climbed out to find themselves suddenly swept by wind. They were on the outside now.

"Whoa, let's turn back," Kitty said as the wind tore at her face.

"No, this has to lead somewhere," Gene said. "If we just cling to these bars, we should be able to get across."

"If you think so," Kitty said as she inched her way along the ledge while gripping tightly a bar on the side of the craft.

Gene followed after her. Several times Kitty's footing would slip.

"Whoa," she exclaimed as her hands let go of her hold.

Gene quickly stretched out his hand and grabbed onto her.

"Careful," he said to her.

Suddenly the ship rocked violently. Gene's grip on Kitty weakened.

"Wah!" Kitty cried as she fell through the air.

She disappeared into dust as she fell.

"And Kitty is out," Chef announced.

"She didn't even make it far enough to get left behind," Blaineley noted. "Too bad, so sad."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**I guess I could have used my advantage token to save myself, but really I think our team is at a big enough advantage as it is right now. No, when I use this thing, it's going to be to really win big.

**Gene-**So, Kitty's gone from the challenge. Whatever, we can still win this easily.

* * *

(Corrina and Chance)

The two walked along an upwards ramp.

"So, how was your girl time with Kitty?" Chance asked.

"Oh, good," Corrina said. "She's a really sweet girl. And Simone even decided to join us too."

"That's nice," Chance said. "So, have you got any thoughts on who we should vote for at the next elimination?"

"Nope," Corrina said. "And since it's not an immunity challenge, I say we just don't worry about it."

"That's a good point," Chance said.

The duo had spotted some windows and were looking out at the view.

"Wow, we're really high," Corrina noted.

"It's just virtual, remember," Chance said.

"Still, if we fall you can always rely on—" she snapped her fingers and turned into a yellow feathered suit "—bird Corrina!"

The two turned to continue when they heard something coming from the window. They turned around again and saw someone on the outside opening the window.

"It's Gene," Chance exclaimed.

"Oh, hello," Gene said as he climbed through the window. "Apparently that was a complete waste of my time."

"What was?" Corrina asked.

"Kitty and I were walking along the outside," Gene said. "I was hoping it would lead me to an escape route, but it turns out Kitty fell for nothing."

"That's a shame," Chance said.

"Although, now that I'm here, I have been meaning to talk to you," Gene said.

Corrina narrowed her eyes, while Chance flinched slightly.

"Well, you heard him, Chance," Corrina said. "He wants to talk to me. You can run along and try to keep working on the challenge."

"Uh…okay," Chance said as he turned to leave.

"Actually," Gene said to Corrina, "I meant to talk—"

"To me," Corrina declared firmly. "I'm tired of beating around the bush."

"What are you getting at?" Gene asked.

"You need to leave Chance alone," Corrina declared. "I don't know what you're doing or saying to him, but Chance has been acting down lately. Especially after talking to you."

"So, you're saying that I can't talk to Chance anymore?" Gene asked somewhat amused.

"What I'm saying is that if you don't leave him alone," Corrina said angrily, "then you're going to meet…"

She snapped her fingers and turned into a green suit stuffed to look like muscle.

"…the Corrinable Hulk!" she exclaimed. "And trust me, you don't won't like her, angry or otherwise."

With that Corrina turned away and ran after Chance.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**So, Corrina thinks she knows what's going on? Well, she's still ignorant as ever, and there's nothing she can really do. Still, I'm going to have to remind Chance that he belongs to me, not her.

**Corrina-**I've tried to play nice since I don't know the whole story, but you know what, I don't need to know the whole story. What I know is that Gene is doing something to upset my boyfriend, and I'm not going to let him continue.

* * *

(Ken and Alison)

"…and I'm just saying that it's a little scary how you seem to enjoy the suffering of others," Ken continued to explain to Alison.

"But I do," Alison said. "I could knock you out of the plane right now just to hear you scream."

"But people don't like suffering," Ken sighed realizing that he was just going in circles.

"Well, I don't want Charlie to suffer, but he's not here," Alison argued.

"You can't just pretend to be nice around Charlie," Ken said. "You have to actually make an effort to be a better person."

"So, you think I'm not a good person?" Alison said accusingly.

"Not when you act like you want to kill us all!" Ken shouted in frustration.

"Uwee hee hee, I don't want to kill you," Alison said. "That would be too easy."

"You know what, just forget it," Ken sighed. "Charlie deserves better than you."

As Ken walked ahead, Alison tried to scowl at him. However, she just ended up looking down in sorrow. Ken came up to a door and slid it open. The duo entered a room that was covered by a large glass dome. They looked out at the sky all around them. There was a single computer monitor in the center of the room. Ken walked up to it and saw a digital '5.' As soon as he approached it, the number went down to four, and then three.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to wait here for three more people," Ken said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**I really am trying. I really do want to be good enough for Charlie to like me. But how do you expect me to suddenly be all sweet and nice to everyone around me!?

**Ken-**Alison acting nice might be enough for now, but sooner or later, Charlie is going to see what she's really like and then he won't be so keen to be around her.

* * *

(Simone)

Simone wandered around the darkness of the storage chamber she had fallen into. It was actually quite spacious and she found herself winding through the rows of boxes. She heard footsteps and assumed that she wasn't alone. Knowing that it wasn't Missy, she concluded that it was her competition. She picked up the pace as she looked for anything that she could use. Eventually she spotted a crate that was much brighter than the rest.

"Well, seems like I found what I'm looking for," Simone said as she walked over to inspect the crate.

She examined its side and gave it a quick kick. Suddenly the sides all came down to reveal a small, shiny jet.

"Jackpot!" she exclaimed.

The jet had two seats, one in the back and one in the front. Simone climbed into the front seat and examined the controls.

"Now, how do I get out of here?" she asked herself.

"Hey, wait up!" Charlie exclaimed as he spotted the jet.

"Uh-oh, time to speed it up," Simone said as she began flicking switches experimentally.

None of them seemed to do anything.

"Come on, come on," she grunted.

Charlie had reached the jet by now and was climbing into the back seat. Zola was struggling to catch up with him.

"Hang on," she called as she tried to rush towards them.

As soon as Charlie had gotten into his seat, the floor opened up and dropped the jet into the air.

"Woohoo!" Charlie cheered as they plummeted down.

"Well, that's just peachy," Zola sighed. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Simone and Charlie have made it out for their respective teams," Blaineley announced. "The rest of you had better hurry up, or else you're going down with the ship."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Well, I was hoping I could go solo, but if I had to be paired with one of my opponents, I'll gladly take Charlie over Zola.

**Zola-**Do I have a sign that says 'Backstab Me' on my back. Way to just leave me behind, Charlie.

* * *

(Missy)

Missy was taking her time as she wandered down the hallway.

"Let's see, where would I hide an escape craft on this plane?" she asked herself.

She continued to prance through the plane without making much success. Eventually she came to a door and opened it. She found an empty dark room.

"Hm, anything in here?" she said as she stepped inside.

She found that the room was just a tiny cube with nothing inside. She turned to leave, but suddenly the door slammed shut.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" she shouted at the door.

The entire room lurched as it began to fall through the air.

"This isn't fun!" Missy cried as her stomach began to twist and turn.

Then the chamber opened up. The entire top expanded to reveal a balloon. Missy looked out from her platform that was being carried by the balloon.

"Oh, I get it," she exclaimed.

"Missy takes to the skies," Chef said. "All of the Manic Monkeys have made it past round one."

"That's right, so pick it up, Cash Cows," Blaineley said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Missy-**Like I said, just keep your chin up and you can achieve anything.

* * *

(Corrina and Chance)

"So, what did Gene want to talk about?" Chance asked Corrina.

"Oh, nothing important," Corrina said.

"Okay…" Chance said uncertainly.

"Don't you worry about Gene, okay," Corrina said. "Let's just work on completing this challenge."

The ramp had flattened out by now and they were just walking in a straight line. Eventually they came to a hatch that led to a chute.

"Where do you think it goes?" Chance asked.

"Only one way to find out," Corrina said as she dived head first down the chute.

Chance shrugged as he slid down after her. The two of them emerged at the other end and found themselves inside of a large dome room.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it," Ken greeted the two of them.

The counter dropped down to 1.

"We're just waiting for one more," Ken said.

Alison remained to the side. She gave a quick glance at the two, then looked away. Not too much later, Gene arrived through the chute.

"Hello, everyone," he said. "What a pleasure running into you again, Corrina."

Chance glanced at Corrina quizzically, but she just shrugged. Once the counter reached zero, the room began to shake. Slowly the entire dome detached from the ship and lifted into the air. The campers looked out and realized that they were actually shockingly close to the ground. They then shot into air and left it behind.

"And with that, we're ready to move onto the next round," Blaineley said.

"Sorry, Zola, you missed your bus," Chef said as the plane crashed down into the ground.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Zola-**Well, this has been a failure of a day for me. My team had better win that cruise, 'cause I need some time to unwind.

**Chance-**I wonder what's going on between Corrina and Gene. Does it have anything to do with me? Maybe I'm just overreacting here.

* * *

(Round 2)

The next craft that they campers were headed for was dark violet and had several parts that spiked outwards. The clouds suddenly turned stormy around this ship.

"Welcome to round two," Blaineley announced. "It'll be even harder to get through this ship, and there's only space for six of you to move on."

The dome attached itself to the side of the new ship. The jet landed on one of the spikes. The balloon just swayed through a small hole in the side of the ship.

* * *

(Simone and Charlie)

The duo got out of the jet and carefully stepped onto the ground beneath them. They could feel the wind blowing at them, yet it was much less powerful than the previous level. The ship was still rocking slightly, though, and they had to be careful to not fall off.

"So, um, I was thinking that maybe we could work together for this part," Charlie suggested. "I know we're on different teams, but I think it'll be easier for both of us."

"I think you're right," Simone agreed.

Slowly they made their way along the spike and came into the body of the ship.

"Do you see any way to get in from here?" Simone asked.

Charlie shook his head.

"Looks like we'll have to go a little farther," Simone said.

The two continued along the shaking ship. Eventually Simone spotted an opening that it was a little higher up.

"We'll have to climb up here," she said as she gestured to a part of the ship that was slant upwards.

There were several gaps in the wall that they could use to climb up. It was a slow process with both of them frequently losing their grip. Eventually Simone was able to reach the top. She spotted several boxes next to an open door. Charlie has coming up right behind her. Simone leaned down and reached out her hand. Charlie took it. Then she tossed him back down to the bottom.

"Ow!" Charlie exclaimed. "I thought we were working together."

"You said we should work together for this part," Simone said. "And now we're onto the next part."

Charlie tried to keep climbing, but Simone kicked a box down towards him. It ended up landing on top of him and pinning him to the ground.

"Sorry, Charlie, but I've got to look out for number one," Simone said as she entered the door.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Yeah, that was mean, but come on, cut me some slack. I want to win something for once, and I'm going to do that any ways possible.

**Charlie-**I don't think Simone is my friend anymore.

**Missy-**(shudders) My meanie senses are tingling.

* * *

(The Dome)

"Okay guys, it might be time to split up again," Ken said. "Any suggestions for the new groups?"

"We're okay with sticking together," Corrina said as she grabbed Chance and pulled him close.

Ken looked at Alison, expecting her to want to stay apart from him.

"I want to stay with you," she said calmly.

Ken looked surprised.

"I'll join you two," Gene said as he stepped towards Alison and Ken.

The two groups split off into separate directions. The hallways of this ship seemed much more dark and menacing than their last environment. The walls were a deep purple and all along them were wires that crackled faintly with life. Ken and Gene both walked together at the front of their group, while Alison lagged behind silently.

"So, how are things going with her?" Gene asked Ken under his breath.

"Honestly, I'm about ready to give up," Ken said. "She's just a rollercoaster of emotions. She seems sincere at times, but then she'll snap right back to being creepy and mean. If Charlie's going to be happy, I don't think it'll be with her."

"I think you she keep trying to help her," Gene said. "After all, she is reaching out…even if it is in her own way. That shows something."

"I guess," Ken said. "But she doesn't seem—"

Suddenly the entire ship rocked and twisted to the side. As the three campers tumbled about, they realized that there was a bit of deadly spikes just beneath them. Alison was rolling right towards it.

"Looks out!" Ken exclaimed as he dived to grab her.

He managed to hug her ankles, yet he was on the verge of falling too now.

"I got you!" Gene exclaimed as he managed to grasp onto Ken's foot.

Slowly they were able to pull themselves back up as the ship calmed down again.

"Let's be careful," Ken said. "We don't want that to happen again."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**I'll show Ken! He thinks I can't be nice? He thinks I can't make an effort? Well just watch me!

**Gene-**It doesn't really affect me whether Alison wins over Charlie or not. But, as I've made clear, as long as other people are caught up in their emotions, I've got the advantage. If I keep Alison, Charlie, and Ken focused on their personal issues, they instantly become less threatening to me.

* * *

(Corrina and Chance)

The two walked down the opposite direction of the ship.

"We should stay cautious," Chance said. "There's sure to be some more traps around here."

"I say, bring it on!" Corrina exclaimed.

Suddenly a spike burst out of the floor and came up right in front of her face.

"Oh," Corrina said as she backed up.

She only took one step back when a spike shot out of the wall right behind her legs.

"This isn't good," Chance said as he nervously looked around at the walls and floor.

"This is going to require someone with grace, balance, agility," Corrina said. "Someone like…"

She twirled around and changed into a pink leotard and tutu.

"…Ballerina Corrina," she exclaimed.

More and more spikes shot out at the teens from all directions. Corrina was able to skillfully prance around them, while Chance awkwardly followed behind.

"Eep…ack…oh! Chance exclaimed as he stumbled frantically through the maze of spikes.

"Look out!" Corrina cried, grabbing him out of the way just in time.

With a final sprint, the duo was able to roll out of the hallway and onto safety.

"Is that all you got!?" Corrina exclaimed as she kicked a side of the ship.

"Okay, let's not make things any worse," Chance said as he pulled her along.

* * *

(Missy)

Missy exited from her balloon crafted and looked around at her new surroundings. The room was dark with only a few sparks of purple electricity coming off of the sides.

"Oh, what a horrid dreary place," Missy noted as she walked around.

She found a ladder and began to climb up. It eventually led to hatch which she opened up. Inside she saw a tunnel that was completely edged with spikes.

"Hm, that doesn't look pleasant," she remarked.

She looked down and around to see if there was any other way out, but did not find anything.

"The things I do for my team," she sighed as she began to climb. "Simone had better be thankful for all I'm doing for her."

Missy grabbed onto the spikes and used them to pull herself up. She was being very careful not to fall, knowing that it could be quite painful. Several time she stopped as she felt one of her wings getting snagged on a spike. She clenched her teeth and eventually pulled herself up to the top.

"Success!" she cheered as she climbed out of the sharp tunnel.

* * *

(Simone)

Simone walked had entered a hallway which she was now walking through. She moved at a brisk pace, but still kept her eyes open for any surprises along the way. She got lucky, though, and made her way to a new room without any trouble. This new area was another large chamber. She entered and soon spotted her way out. In the center of the room was another smaller craft. This one was ebony black and had four separate domes, each with their own seat.

"Heh, once again, I'm the first one here," Simone noted as she climbed into the nearest dome.

Soon she heard people approaching, for both sides of her.

"Looks like we've made it," Ken noted as he arrived with his group.

"We're not the first though," Gene said as he pointed at Simone.

"Sorry, boys, you're going to have to be quicker than that," Simone said as she waved from her seat.

"Well, don't worry, there's still room for all of us," Ken said.

Just then, Missy arrived from the other side.

"Oh…hello," Ken greeted.

Missy looked up at the three remaining seats, then said, "Alright, let's work this out peacefully. I'm sure there's a simple way we can—"

Just then she spotted Alison bringing up the rear of Ken's group.

"You," she hissed as she narrowed her eyes.

Missy immediately charged at Alison ferociously.

"You're not stealing my spot!" Missy exclaimed as she clawed at Alison.

"Oh no, you picked the wrong day to make me angry," Alison said as she retaliated on Missy.

"I say we get in," Gene said to Ken. "We'll let the ladies work this out."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**Getting the chance to go all out on Missy actually proved to be quite refreshing. I'm feeling better already, uwee hee hee.

**Missy-**I can't believe that Alison was trying to steal my spot to get into the next round. I didn't even need to hear her say it, I could see it in her eyes.

* * *

(Corrina and Chance)

The couple had escaped the trapped hallway, and were now carefully making their way along another one.

"Look, I think I see a door down though," Corrina said.

"Let's just take it slow," Chance suggested. "Anything could be waiting for us."

They carefully walked to the other end, but no traps sprung on them.

"Okay, let's see what's in here," Corrina said as she opened the door.

The two entered and found a small box shaped room. Two seats waited in front of them.

"I guess we're supposed to sit down," Chance said as he sat on one of the chairs.

Corrina did the same. As soon as both of them were seated, a pair of claw like spikes burst out from behind them. The two of them were soon bound to their chairs by the curved spikes holding them in place. They glanced at each other nervously, then felt their stomachs drop as the box dropped into the air.

"Corrina and Chance have made it safely to the next round," Chef said. "Only four spots remain."

* * *

(Main Group)

Ken and Gene had each gotten into their own domes on either side of Simone.

"Hello, Simone," Gene greeted. "Nice running into you."

"Sweet talk isn't going to help you," Simone replied. "I'm winning this challenge, even if I have to do it on my own."

"Those girls are really going at it now," Ken winced as he looked down at the brawl going on below him.

Alison grabbed one of Missy's wings and slammed her against the wall.

"Just think of how nice I'm being," Alison said. "There's so much more I could be doing to you."

Missy delivered a kick into Alison's stomach. The pink-haired girl was knocked backwards and Missy got back up. Missy grabbed a nearby box and tossed it Alison. It knocked her on the side of the head.

"Grrr!" Alison growled as she rubbed her bruised temple.

"I win!" Missy exclaimed as she ran for the plane.

"I'll get you!" Alison shouted as she chased after Missy.

"I'm getting bored," Simone remarked. "I wonder if there's any way to just leave now."

She flicked a switch experimentally, and suddenly the rotors on the side of the plane came to life.

"Uh-oh," Missy exclaimed as she felt one of her wings getting sucked up.

"Ha, thanks," Alison said as she climbed into the last dome.

"Eeeee!" Missy squealed as she was spun around and around, then she disappeared.

"Missy is out," Blaineley announced. "And we're ready to move onto the next round."

"Sorry, Charlie," Chef said. "This is your stop."

The floor opened up and the black craft took off. Then the spiked ship crashing into the ground and burst into flames. The mini-plane and floating chamber both took off to the next level.

"You know, Alison, that wasn't exactly the nicest way of handing that," Ken remarked.

"Hey, she started it," Alison said.

"She does have a point there," Gene said.

"Yeah…I'm guessing I should just let this one slide," Ken said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**I suppose I shouldn't fault Alison for that one time. Missy hasn't exactly been pleasant either, and when someone like her comes charging at you, sometimes the only option is the fight back.

**Alison-**Uwee hee hee, I showed Missy. If this was real, she'd be ripped open into a million little shreds now. Uwee hee hee.

**Simone-**And it looks like I'm on my own. Then again, I don't think Missy really could have done anything to help.

**Missy-**That was so unfair! I hope you all I saw what a horrible, mean, cheater Alison is! She should be disqualified for beating me like that.

* * *

(Round 3)

The two smaller crafts came up to their third course. This new ship looked like a floating tangled web. It had several platforms outstretched that connected to the core by twisting walkways. The plane landed on one end while the box room landed the other end.

Corrina and Chance got out and looked around. Once again, it was windy, but not enough to sweep them off their feet.

"We've so got this," Corrina said. "It's just Simone against all of us."

"Well, let's still be careful," Chance said. "We don't want to accidentally hand the win over to her."

The two began to walk along one of the narrow walkways. Chance grabbed Corrina's hand as the wind brushed against him. Eventually the duo came to a part of the path that split. They would have to jump to make it to the next platform.

"Okay, let's do this," Corrina exclaimed.

She backed up and charged forward. Suddenly a burst of wind caught her off guard. Chance gasped as she missed her target.

"Corrina!" he called as she fell.

Luckily she landed on another platform beneath her.

"I'm coming down for you," Chance said.

"No, don't," Corrina cautioned. "We can't risk you falling. You just keep on going, I'll find my own way."

"Okay, but be careful," Chance said.

Chance then backed up and made the leap across. He clumsily landed on the platform and continued his way along the next walkway. Corrina smiled and wave as she went along her new path.

* * *

(Gene, Ken, Alison, and Simone)

The four campers hopped out of the plane. Everyone paced around their platform and looked at the new location.

"Well, so long, suckers," Simone said as she slid down the side. "I've got a challenge to win."

Ken looked down at as Simone landed on a lower platform and ran towards the center of the ship.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't feel safe making that jump," Ken said.

"We should just walk the long way," Gene said. "I'm not worried about Simone. And besides, we don't even know where that path leads."

"Good point," Ken said.

The three of them made their way along their own path. They came to a gap in the path, but Ken was able to make it. Gene jumped next and joined him. Alison jumped and faltered just as she landed, but Ken was able to grab her before she fell. The group continued like this until they reached the center. They entered the complex and found themselves in a golden room.

"Wow, beautiful," Ken remarked.

"Look up there," Gene said as he pointed at three glowing orbs. "Do you think that's our way out?"

"Maybe, but how do we get up?" Ken asked.

"Ahem," Alison said as she grabbed a rope that was hanging down from the ceiling.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**I was thinking of saying how nice it would be to use this rope to hang someone like Missy, but I didn't. See, Ken, see!

* * *

(Corrina)

The winds were picking up, and Corrina could swear that she could feel the ground beneath her starting to rock.

"Okay, Corrina, let's take this nice and slow," Corrina said as she carefully inched her way along the narrow passage.

Eventually she spotted something. It looked to be a miniature helicopter that was hanging from the bottom of the larger craft.

"Aha, found you!" she exclaimed.

However, as she approached it, Simone dropped down from the other end.

"Sorry, can't let you stop me," Simone said as she walked forward.

"I'm not going to let you get the better of me this time," Corrina said as she also stepped towards the helicopter.

Suddenly the entire ship jolted suddenly. Both girls lost their balance, but were able to grab on before falling off. However, the ship wasn't done, and was now starting to slowly turn.

"Time to bring out some help," Corrina said as she snapped her fingers.

As she climbed around to the other side of the twisting path, she turned into a Swiss mountain-climbing outfit. Simone was also struggling to get around, but she managed to pull herself up to the other side.

"You can't stop me now," Corrina said as she rushed towards the helicopter.

"Oh yes I can!" Simone countered as she charged towards her.

Simone tried to shove Corrina over the edge, but Corrina dodged just in time. The sudden movement along with the swaying of the ship caused Simone to stumble forward, but she regained her balance before falling over the edge.

"Ha!" Simone exclaimed as she delivered a kick from behind.

Corrina fell forward, but pulled up a grappling hook and used it to latch onto the side of the ship.

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" Corrina laughed. "I'm always prepared."

"Right," Simone said as she kicked the hook off of its grasp.

"Uh-oh," Corrina remarked as she fell down through the air.

Simone grinned to herself and hopped into the helicopter.

"Simone makes it to yet another level for the Manic Monkeys," Blaineley announced. "But the Cash Cows still have to pick it up, or else they could all go down with the ship."

"Well, Corrina's out of it already," Chef said. "And only three can make it from the remaining four."

* * *

(Ken, Gene, and Alison)

"Let's go at this one at a time," Ken said. "That way if you fall, I can catch you."

"So, who's first?" Gene asked.

"Me!" Alison announced as she began to climb up the rope.

As Alison continued to climb upwards, Gene paced around the side of the room. Ken stayed below her though, watching her carefully. Suddenly the ship began to shake.

"Whoa!" Alison exclaimed, but still managed to hang on.

However, once the ship started turning, she began to feel dizzy and let go.

"I got you!" Ken exclaimed as caught Alison in his arms.

Chance was just entering the room from the other side by then. Seeing Alison in Ken's arms like that, caused him to stare in shock briefly. Then he shook the look off of his face as Ken put Alison down. But Gene had still noticed.

"Hey, guys," Chance said.

"Oh, hi," Ken greeted. "We were just trying to get up to these orbs. We think they may be the way out."

"And you'll see that there are only three of them," Alison pointed out. "Since we were here first, looks like you're going to have to stay behind and burn to death. Uwe hee hee."

Ken glanced at her.

"What? It's not mean if it's true," Alison protested.

"It's okay, guys," Chance said. "I know I'm the weakest one on the team right now. You three should go ahead."

Alison tried again at climbing up the rope. This time she was able to make it. She swung herself into one of the glowing orbs and she was absorbed inside the bubble. Gene went up next. Similarily, he had a bit of trouble when the ship started to turn again, but he made it into his own bubble.

"Bye, Chance," Ken said. "Sorry we have to leave you behind."

"It's cool, just be sure to win for me," Chance said.

Ken climbed up the rope and reached the last orb. Then all three of the lifted up higher. The ceiling opened up and they were transported into the sky.

"We're ready to move onto round four," Blaineley announced. "It's Ken, Gene, and Alison, all versus Simone."

"Chance is getting left behind," Chef pointed out. "But the Cash Cows still have the clear advantage."

"Simone may surprise us, though," Blaineley said. "She's already proven that she's a fighter."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**I was just surprised to see Ken holding Alison like that, but it's not like they're in love or anything. I mean, why would they be? That doesn't make any sense, like, at all. Alison likes Charlie, and Ken likes…no, there's no one Ken like, Ken doesn't like anyone in that way. Why am I getting so nervous!? It's not like I have a reason to be, why do I care about Ken and Alison's love life?

**Gene-**I think I may have found a way to draw Chance back in.

* * *

(Round Four)

The three orbs and Simone's helicopter all lifted up to yet another level as the last ship crashed down and exploded. The next level appeared to be just a large, flat, floating platform.

"We're going to be doing things a little differently for this round," Blaineley announced. "Instead of a race, it's going to be a battle."

"That's right, whichever team is knocked off first will lose the challenge," Chef said. "It's Simone for the Monkeys, and everyone else for the Cows."

"This is totally unfair!" Simone exclaimed. "A race I could win, but I don't have chance at this."

The two modes of transport landed on either side of the platform. Simone got out on her side, while Alison, Ken, and Gene all got out on theirs.

"Okay, should we devise a battle plan?" Ken asked his group.

"No," Alison pouted. "Let's just get her!"

Alison then charged towards Simone with her fists spinning.

"Be careful, Alison," Gene said. "There's a reason she made it this far."

Simone spotted Alison charging at her and quickly stepped out of the way. Alison was headed right for the edge, but quickly turned around.

"Grr, you might as well just give up now!" Alison exclaimed. "That'd be safer for you."

"I did not come this far to just give up," Simone said.

Alison charged at her again, but Simone held out her palm and knocked her back. Alison clenched her teeth and began swinging her arms in clawing motions. Simone backed up as Alison swiped at her repeatedly.

"Gotcha!" Ken exclaimed as he grabbed Simone from the back. "Sorry, Simone, but it's time for you to go."

Ken tried to toss Simone over the edge, but the cheerleader was able to squirm out of his grip just in time. She ended up stumbling just in front of the edge.

"Finish her, finish her!" Alison exclaimed aggressively.

"You heard the lady, Ken," Gene added.

Ken moved towards Simone and tried to grab her again, but she rolled aside. Ken was in the perfect position for her now, she delivered a firm shove and knocked him right over the edge.

"Yes, score one for me!" she cheered.

But Ken wasn't done yet. He still managed to cling on to the edge with one hand. With the other hand he reached up and grabbed Simone's ankle.

"Ah!" Simone cried as she turned around.

"Aha!" Alison exclaimed as she charged towards Simone again.

Simone prepared to defend herself, but at that moment Ken let go of the edge. His sudden weight was too much for. Simone was helplessly dragged over the edge as both she and Ken plummeted.

"Aw, I was hoping to get a good shot in," Alison sighed.

"Alison and Gene, you are our winners," Chef announced.

"That means that the Cash Cows will be enjoying a cruise tonight," Blaineley declared. "Also, the two of you will be given advantage tokens for the next virtual challenge."

"Alison, try not to waste yours this time," Chef said. "And Gene, try not to give yours to someone who will waste it."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**So, I didn't win, but I think I still deserve fair credit for surviving that long. And hopefully that performance will be enough to convince the Fierce Fighters that they need me next time we go to elimination.

**Missy-**I'm not surprised. With Simone's attitude, she never even stood a chance.

* * *

(Later, The Cruise Ship)

The Cash Cows were enjoying their evening on the ship of luxury. Zola was eagerly helping herself to a table full of fancy snacks. Kitty had found a bowling section and was currently playing. Ken had convinced Charlie and Alison to join him in a pool and they were all having fun. Chance was sitting in seat just drinking something tropical, when Gene sat down next to him.

"So, I couldn't help but notice a look of shock on your face earlier this challenge," Gene said.

"Oh, yeah…uh, that was just…it was nothing," Chance said.

"Look out at the pool," Gene said as he pointed to Ken splashing playfully. "See Ken…see Alison?"

"What about them?" Chance asked.

"Well, I just thought you might notice how sweet they look together," Gene said. "I think they're well on their way to becoming the next official couple."

"Really?" Chance said with a slightly crestfallen tone seeping into his voice. "I thought Alison wanted Charlie."

"You must not have been paying attention during the challenge," Gene said. "Haven't you noticed how eager they were to pair off? Haven't you noticed how Alison suddenly becomes docile when she's around Ken? I was with them, and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. That one time you saw them wasn't the only time."

Chance looked away.

"What's the matter? I thought you'd be happy that other people were finding love," Gene said. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you had a crush on Alison, except we both know that's not true…because obviously you're in a relationship with Corrina. It sure would be a shame if that relationship didn't work out between you and her."

"What do you want?" Chance demanded getting frustrated.

"Your 'girlfriend' annoys me," Gene said. "I want you to stop spending so much time with her."

"What?" Chance exclaimed. "You can't tell me to do that."

"Well, if I wanted to, I could make her never want to talk to you again," Gene said. "But I'm trying to take the easier route here. So, I don't want to see you talking with her anymore…starting now."

Gene shoved Chance out of his chair and he quickly scampered off to another room, just as Corrina arrived around the corner.

"Hello, Corrina, enjoying the reward?" Gene asked.

"Where's Chance?" Corrina asked sharply.

"Haven't seen him," Gene lied.

"I'm warning you, Gene," Corrina said as she turned to leave. "You don't want a war with me."

* * *

(Main Camp)

"Simone, open this door!" Missy demanded as she pounded on the outside of the loser cabin. "It's not very nice to lock me outside."

"Sorry, can't hear you," Simone said as she shoved a bed against the side of the door.

"I was going to go through some friendship activities," Missy said.

"Oh, it's too bad I have to miss it," Simone said as she desperately pushed another bed against the side of the door. "Look, why don't you just go sleep in the Luxury Cabin for now? I'm sure they won't mind."

"Oh no, I didn't earn it," Missy exclaimed aghast. "That would be practically stealing."

"Ugh," Simone groaned as she shoved two pillows against her ear.

"Simone!" Missy exclaimed as she tapped on the side of the window. "I see you, Simone. Open the door!"

"You can't keep that up all night," Simone scoffed.

"Oh yes I can," Missy said. "With the right attitude you can do—"

"Shut up alright," Simone groaned as she shoved the pillows against her ears harder.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"Uh-oh, it looks like the Manic Monkeys are going to be in trouble," Blaineley concluded. "Can they get their act together, or is this just the first of a string of failures? And more importantly, will the next challenge feature them again, or will there be another switch?"

"How about that Alison?" Chef said. "Can she really be nice, or is she doomed to always be evil?"

"And either way, can she possibly win Charlie over?" Blaineley said. "Or will Missy find some way to take him for herself?"

"There are a lot of feuds going on," Chef said. "And something tells me it's going to get messy soon. So come back for another episode of Total…Drama…Switcheroo!"


	13. Puzzling Decisions

"Last time on Total Drama Switcheroo," Blaineley narrated, "Simone and Missy got a nasty wake-up call; due the last couple of eliminations, the Manic Monkeys have been reduced to just those two. And they're not the most compatible of partners."

"Speaking of which," Chef said. "Alison wanted to be more compatible with Charlie. She tried asking his friend Ken…and had an interesting time trying to follow his advice."

"Indeed," Blaineley said. "Ken told Alison that she needed to be nicer. While Alison wasn't too keen on this advice, she did try to follow it while she was around Ken. Is it enough to get Charlie to notice? Only time will tell."

"But, because of that, Gene was able to convince Chance that Ken and Alison were a new budding couple," Chef said.

"He then forced Chance to avoid Corrina, after Corrina confronted Gene earlier that day," Blaineley said.

"In the end, the team of two wasn't strong enough to survive," Chef said. "However, it was only a reward challenge and both will return for another day."

"That's right, but can they survive today?" Blaineley said. "It all depends on what the teams are today. You can find out right now on Total Drama Switcheroo!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Main Camp)

Alison sat on the roof of the Luxury Cabin. She glared down spitefully at everyone beneath her.

"Why should I have to be nice to anyone of them?" she hissed. "I don't care about any of them."

She clutched a stone tightly as she continued to eye everyone.

"Zola, how dare she keep challenging me?" Alison growled. "Missy, how dare she try to steal my boyfriend? Gene, always acting so smug like he's smarter than me. Ken, thinks that I need to be nicer."

She lifted her hand as if to throw the stone down at one of them.

"Alison?" Charlie asked as he climbed up to the roof.

"Oh…good morning, Charlie," Alison greeted.

"What are you doing up here?" Charlie asked.

Suddenly his face went pale as he gasped, "Oh no."

"What?" Alison asked, uncertainly.

"There's not going to be a flood is there?" Charlie asked.

"A flood would be nice," Alison remarked. "I'd love to watch everyone panic as they get washed away. Uwee hee hee."

Charlie remained pale.

"But no, there's no flood," Alison said. "I just felt like having some time to myself."

"Oh, would you like me to leave?" Charlie asked.

"No, I don't mind being with you, Charlie," Alison said. "You're…special."

"Uh, thank you," Charlie said. "You know, Alison, I noticed that you really seem to be getting nicer."

"Well…I try," Alison said awkwardly.

"I'm really glad for you," Charlie said. "I mean, I'd still want to be your friend, but it's just so nice when you aren't making people upset."

"Yes, well," Alison mumbled.

She trailed off. Charlie just smiled at her, though, and she smiled back.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**(tugging at her hair) Erg, this is so frustrating! I don't care about any of those stupid losers and I should be making them miserable! But I think I'm actually getting Charlie to like me. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!

**Charlie-**Alison has always been my friend out here. Sure, she can get kinda scary, but she can be sweet too. I just hope that we'll be seeing more of her sweet side soon.

* * *

Kitty was sitting inside of the Luxury Cabin. She had her notebook in her lap and was very fervently scribbling notes.

"Let's see, let's see," she said eagerly to herself. "If Simone wants Zola gone then I can just pick and side and send the other one home…oh, but that's not fun. I know, I can say I'm on one side, and then vote the opposite…hm, maybe I could do a throwaway vote just to confuse everyone…eh, nah, I'd rather send someone home myself…"

"Hey, Kitty!" Corrina exclaimed as she skipped into the room. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, you know, just getting my strategies set out," Kitty explained.

"Can I see?" Corrina asked as she tried to lean over and look.

"Nope, top secret," Kitty said as she held her notebook up high.

"Aw, come on," Corrina begged as she reached for the notebook. "Pretty please."

"You'll have to take it from me," Kitty laughed as she kept her notes out of Corrina's reach.

"How can you say no to…" Corrina said as she slipped on a dog suit, "puppy dog Corrina?"

"Sorry, still no," Kitty replied.

"In that case," Corrina said as she grabbed a pillow, "I'll have to beat the answers out of you."

"Oh, you're so on," Kitty said as she slid her notebook under a bed and grabbed a pillow of her own.

The two girls laughed as they swatted at each other with the pillows playfully. Eventually both girls just collapsed on the bed.

"So, how have you been?" Kitty asked.

"Good," Corrina replied. "Although Chance is still acting a little odd. I thought he was getting better, but ever since the cruise he's been avoiding me. I haven't gotten one word with him."

"Hm, very suspicious indeed," Kitty said.

"I just know it has nothing to do with Gene," Corrina said forcefully. "That guy is pure trouble. I can see it written over his face."

"Well, if you'd like, I can come up with a strategy for voting him out," Kitty suggested. "I'm thinking something involving a fake idol and throwing challenges."

"There's no need to do anything like that," Corrina said. "But the next time we go to elimination, we'll get him."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**It's been so long since I've gone to elimination, and I'd really like to vote someone off again. I've got a list of strategies piling up and I need to pull off one of them soon.

**Corrina-**Kitty is a good friend. With all the negativity out there, it's nice to just have some people to get along with.

* * *

Outside, Chance was cautiously pacing around. He seemed on edge as he frequently looked over his shoulder.

"Something on your mind, buddy?" Ken asked as he approached his friend.

"Oh no, I'm fine," Chance lied. "So, how is Alison doing?"

"Don't get me started on her," Ken sighed. "That girl is just crazy. You can't reason with her."

Chance raised an eyebrow curiously, but didn't say anything.

"You know, normally in comics the female villains tend to be a little more gentle, but that's obviously not true here," Ken remarked.

"Heh, that's for sure," Chance chuckled.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**Sorry, it looks like Gene was lying to me about Ken and Alison being into each other? I would be surprised, but…it's Gene.

* * *

Zola was sitting on a rock while she filed her nails when she noticed Simone walking by.

"I hope you know that you're pretty screwed today," Zola remarked.

"Excuse me?" Simone said as she stopped.

"Well, we just had a reward challenge so I'm guessing someone's gonna go home tonight," Zola said. "And if you're still in your pitiful mini-team then there's a good chance it's gonna be you."

"Oh, don't count on it," Simone scoffed. "I plan on winning this challenge."

"Really?" Zola said skeptically. "You and pixie girl against all of us?"

"Well…we could switch again," Simone said weakly.

"For your sake, you'd better hope so," Zola said as she returned to her nails.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Zola's not getting to me…but she did make me think about something. If Missy and I go to elimination then I don't know what's going to happen. Blaineley could have all sorts of twists in store, and with my luck, it'll end badly for me.

**Zola-**Yeah, I'm bitter, but I think I gotta right to be bitter. Day after day I've been ignored, backstabbed, and betrayed. I've got a psycho little girl on my case, but no one will vote her out. My boyfriend was beaten and eliminated. Just once, I'd like to watch someone else take a tumble.

* * *

Gene was sitting under a tree. He saw Chance and Ken talking and considered what his next should be. He was drawn out of his thoughts, though, as someone came up to him.

"Hi, Gene!" Missy exclaimed as she tossed some glitter around him.

"Hello, Missy," Gene said curtly.

"You know, I was doing a little bit of thinking," Missy said. "Since you were always on the other team, we never got to know each other, but you always seemed a little downer. Then I decided that even though you were on the other team, you deserved to smile and it was my duty help you with that."

"There's really no need," Gene said.

"Of course there is," Missy said. "Now, bearhug!"

"Missy, let go of me," Gene wheezed as Missy crushed him in an embrace.

"And just think," Missy exclaimed. "With the merge coming up, we'll all be on the same team like a super family!"

"Right…the merge," Gene said as he seemed to come to a realization. "Oh, look, Missy, is that Alison and Charlie holding hands?!"

"Where!?" Missy hissed as she turned around with a rabid look in her eyes.

She saw Alison hopping down from the rooftop and then helping Charlie down.

"Oh, I'm going to tear her apart!" Missy growled.

"Attention, campers!" Chef's voice announced. "It's challenge time."

"I'll tear her apart in the challenge," Missy changed her threat as she walked towards the flagpole.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**I hadn't been thinking about the merge, but Missy is right, with ten of us left, it is coming up. That means that the best target is someone who is a physical threat.

**Missy-**The merge has got to be soon, but I'd like to get rid of Alison or Simone first. Once both of them are gone, we'll all be best friends and there'll be no more yucky drama.

* * *

"Welcome to yet another challenge day," Blaineley said. "Simone, Missy, you two had better hope that the flag is red, but for the rest of you, a blue flag means an easy victory."

"Yeah, rub it in, why don't you," Simone scoffed.

"Let's see what we've got," Chef said as he flipped the switch.

The flags popped back into their slots and then returned. The colours were blue, green, and grey.

"Oh, bad news for the Manic Monkeys," Blaineley said. "The challenge will be reality today. And whatever happens, someone will be leaving tonight."

"Now, let's talk about today's challenge," Chef said as he pushed another button.

Two large boards emerged from the ground; one was green and one was pink. The boards were filled with a various shapes and sizes of slots.

"Today you will be completing a puzzle," Blaineley explained. "The pieces are scatted throughout the island. You will have to race to find the pieces that match your colour, and then choose who you send back to work on the puzzle and who keeps searching for pieces. The first team to complete their puzzle wins immunity."

"And, just so were clear on how this'll work," Chef continued to explain, "the island has been divided into sections by flags. You must move from section to section in order. You got that?! I don't want to see the big team just splitting up and doing it all at once."

"Yeah, the Cash Cows have a big enough advantage as it is," Blaineley remarked. "Okay, campers, ready? Begin!"

The two teams quickly began searching around for their first target. They easily spotted a series of flags, each marked with the number '1,' surrounding a part of the forest.

"Come on, come on, let's go!" Simone urged as she and Missy raced against the others.

The Cash Cows soon began to spread apart by how fast they could run. Ken held the lead, while Corrina, Gene, and Charlie followed behind him. Alison was just barely keeping up, while Zola, Chance, and Kitty brought up the rear. Simon and Ken quickly both arrived in the location, with Missy stuck to Simone's arm.

"Hurry, Missy, we need to find those pieces before the others," Simone said.

"Stop being so bossy," Missy pouted. "It isn't nice."

"Don't have time for this," Simone growled as she searched through bushes.

Ken was soon joined by a few other members of his team. Corrina was dressed in a pirate outfit now and was hanging off of a tree branch as she looked through a telescope.

"Arg, the booty be thataway!" she announced.

Ken, Charlie, and Gene quickly scrambled in the direction she was pointing, while Simone followed after them.

"Come on out, puzzle pieces," Charlie beckoned as he lifted up rocks. "We won't hurt you."

"Found it!" Gene announced as he held up a green sack.

"Outta the way!" Simone exclaimed as she shoved him aside.

She looked behind the same stone and found another sack, this one was pink. She opened it up quickly and saw that it was full of pink pieces.

"Missy, take this back and get started," Simone ordered as she tossed the sack to the other girl. "I'll keep working on getting more."

"Why does it have to be me?" Missy sighed. "My legs are already sore, did you ever think about that?"

Meanwhile, all of the Cash Cows had gotten back together and were discussing their next step.

"Okay, who here is good at puzzles?" Ken asked.

"Not me," Charlie admitted. "I stayed up all night just trying to do the newspaper crossword."

"I can try it," Kitty offered.

"Good, why don't you take one more person and the rest of us will keep going?" Ken suggested.

"I'll go," Alison said.

"Great, you girls get moving," Ken said. "As for the rest of us, let's find the next area."

The team split into the two groups. Kitty and Alison carried and the sack and were headed back to the main campsite. Missy, however, still refused to budge.

"Look, Missy, because of you, they now have the lead," Simone groaned. "Do you want Alison to beat you?"

"Alison," Missy hissed as she narrowed her eyes and clenched her grip.

She immediately charged after the two girls.

"Finally," Simone sighed, then quickly chased after the others.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**I chose to go back because that way I won't have to spend any more time with the people I hate. Well, for a little while at least.

**Simone-**Finally, Missy is doing something. Hopefully her hatred for Alison is enough to give her the drive to win.

**Missy-**I know that it may seem mean if I try to stop the other team from winning, but I'm actually doing them a favor. They'll be able to vote out Alison, and everyone wins.

* * *

(Main Camp)

All three girls arrived back at the camp at the same time. Despite the Cash Cows having the lead, Missy's newfound strength was enough to give her a boost to catch up.

"Okay, let's get this started," Kitty exclaimed as she dropped the sack on the ground and began sorting through the pieces. "Do you see anything that fits?"

Missy had also dropped her sack, but instead of working on it, went over to the other team's side.

"Good job, Kitty, you're doing great!" Missy exclaimed. "You can do it! You're the best. Have some sparkles!"

"Missy, I really can't think with you doing that," Kitty snapped. "Go back and work on your own."

"But that's not very nice," Missy pouted.

"Oh, shut up, already!" Alison snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you," Missy sniffed. "Obviously, I wouldn't be cheering for someone like you."

"Oh, that's it," Alison hissed. "Forget being nice, you're going to pay!"

Alison then knocked Misys to the side and grabbed her sack.

"Let's see how well your team does with your pieces at the bottom of the lake!" Alison exclaimed as she carried the bag towards the water.

"No!" Missy cried.

Before chasing after Alison, though, she paused to kick over Kitty's bag.

"Hey! Kitty exclaimed as the pieces spilled all over the ground.

Missy then tackled into Alison who had reached the beach by now.

"Gimme that bag!" Missy exclaimed as she wrestled with Alison.

Kitty just sighed as she collected the spilt pieces.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**I swear, she's trying to make us all hate her on purpose.

* * *

(The Forest)

The teams were still racing through the forest. They had spotted the flags marked with '2' and headed in that direction. This area consisted of the side of a mountain.

"Okay, spread out everyone," Ken ordered.

Simone growled as she was once again reminded of how disadvantaged she was. The four leading members of the Cash Cows were already combing the area, while Zola and Chance would arrive soon. She spotted a cave in the side of the mountain and peered inside.

"Aha, I found it!" she called out.

"Where? Where?" Charlie exclaimed as he ran straight into the cave.

The other three soon followed after him.

"Suckers," Simone remarked as she rolled a large boulder over the hole.

"Hey, it's a trap!" Gene exclaimed as they were suddenly sealed inside the cave.

"Oh no, how are we supposed to find the pieces in the dark?" Charlie sighed.

"There are no pieces in here," Gene said. "That's what makes it a trap."

"Guys, don't worry, we can get out of here," Ken said as he began to push on the side of the boulder.

Meanwhile, outside, Simone was frantically trying to find the pieces before they escape.

"Come on, where are you?" she said as she kicked aside ferns.

She could see Zola and Chance arriving by now. She quickly turned back to searching and spotted the two sacks hanging from a tree.

"Yes!" she exclaimed as she started to climb.

"Where is everyone?" Chance asked Zola as he scanned the area.

"How cares? Right now we need to find that sack," Zola said.

She easily spotted Simone climbing the tree and reaching for the sack.

"Aha!" Zola exclaimed.

"Don't expect any help from me," Simone said as she grabbed her sack.

"Who needs your help?" Zola scoffed as she kicked one of her shoes up into the tree and knocked the green sack of its place.

Simone growled at her as she leapt down with her own sack.

"I'm gonna take this back to the camp," Zola said to Chance. "You find the others."

Chance nodded and headed off.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Since there's only two of us, I'm going to have to carry this sack with me until I've got all of them. If Missy completes her pieces then she could join me, but that's probably putting too much faith in her.

* * *

(Main Camp)

Kitty was crawling through the dirt as she picked up each piece. Over on the beach, Missy had managed to pry the sack out of Alison's hand.

"Mine!" Missy exclaimed as she slammed the sack against Alison.

At that minute, Zola returned with her sack.

"What the heck is going on here?" she asked.

"Less chitchat, more puzzling," Kitty said as she carried her pile of pieces back to the board.

"Ah!" Missy cried out as she spotted the others surrounding the board. "No touchy!"

She shoved the two aside and stood in front of the puzzle menacingly.

"Missy, step aside," Zola ordered.

"No!" Missy pouted. "I'm trying to be nice here. I can't let Alison win."

"Okay, you asked for this," Zola said as she marched towards Missy.

"Sparkles!" Missy exclaimed as she tossed a handful of glitter into Zola's eyes.

"Ah!" Zola cried as she winced and stumbled backwards.

Missy then kicked the sack out of her hands and once again pieces were spilt over the ground.

"Oh come on," Kitty groaned in exasperation.

Alison had gotten back up by now and was headed right for Missy.

"You're dead!" she exclaimed.

"No I'm not!" Missy retorted as she grabbed her sack and ran away from Alison who chased furiously.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Well, progress has been minimal. Missy is just going crazy, but were not getting any closer.

**Zola-**I think that Missy girl just lost any right to call herself nice.

**Alison-**If Missy is my competition for Charlie, then I don't see what I'm worried about.

* * *

(Forest)

Chance spotted his four teammates emerging from the cave.

"Guys, what happened?" he asked.

"No time to explain," Ken said. "Where's Simone?"

"She got ahead," Chance said. "But don't worry, Zola is headed back with our pieces."

"Good, but we've got to keep moving," Gene said.

The five took off in search of their next location. They soon spotted the third flags on another side of the mountain. However, they soon noticed that the flags were going up the mountain.

"Looks like we'll have to climb," Ken noted.

"I'm ready!" Corrina exclaimed as she switched to her mountain climber costume.

The group soon spotted Simone already on her way up the side of the mountain. In one of her hands was her first sack, but she was searching for another one.

"After her!" Corrina exclaimed as she scaled up after the cheerleader.

Corrina was gaining on Simone, while Ken and Gene followed after her.

"Aha!" Simone exclaimed as she reached into a crevice and pulled out another pink sack.

"Guys, it's over there!" Corrina exclaimed as she had reached Simone's level.

"Oh, you want this?" Simone said as she pulled out a green sack. "Go get it!"

With that she tossed the sack into the forest.

"Hey, that was uncalled for," Ken remarked.

"Oh, it was totally called for," Simone said as she slid down the mountain side.

The others soon followed after her.

"Well, now what do we do?" Charlie asked.

"We'll have to find that sack," Ken said. "Let's spread out again."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Did I have to do that? Well, I had to do something to keep me ahead.

**Gene-**I must say I admire Simone's drive. It may not be enough, but if it is, then I should start planning who I cut loose tonight.

* * *

(Main Camp)

Kitty and Zola had once again gathered up the various pieces and were trying to figure out where they fit.

"Let's see, I think this goes here," Kitty said as she slid a piece into its slot.

"Hm, and that might match this one," Zola said as she tried to fit another piece. "Nope."

"How are the others doing?" Kitty asked.

Zola glanced up to see Missy tying Alison to a tree.

"Eh, let's not worry about them," Zola said as she tried to fit another piece it. "Yes!"

"You can't keep me tied up here!" Alison screamed.

"Oh yes I can," Missy said. "I'll let you go when you decide to fix up your attitude…so never!"

"Oh, when I get out of here I'm going to gouge your eyes out and cut your hair off," Alison shouted, "And then…"

Missy had turned away by now, though, and had returned to her own puzzle.

"Now, to get started on this," Missy said. "Hm, this could go here, but it could also go here, or here, or here!"

"Erg, does that girl ever shut up?!" Zola remarked as she covered her ears.

"Just keep working," Kitty said. "We've got the lead. Let's keep it."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Missy-**Zola and Kitty sure are hypocritical. They act like I'm being mean, but they're the ones trying to keep Alison in the game, so they're the mean ones.

* * *

(Forest)

The five members of the Cash Cows were wandering without any direction in the forest as they searched for the sack that Simone had thrown into the trees. They had split up by now, and Chance was walking on his own, darting his eyes in all direction for the green sack.

"Come on, she couldn't have thrown it that far," he remarked to himself.

"Hi, Chance," Gene said as he came up behind the boy.

"Oh, it's you," Chance said bitterly.

"I don't like your tone," Gene remarked. "But I've got something more important to talk to you about. I think it's possible we'll be going to elimination today, and I want to make sure that you'll vote for who I tell you to."

Chance sighed, "Who?"

"Ken," Gene declared.

"What!?" Chance exclaimed in surprise. "Why?"

"Why? How about why not?" Gene said. "He's a physical threat who's leading an alliance. That's not the kind of guy I want to face in the merge. But more importantly, I need a way to test your loyalty."

"Haven't I done enough?" Chance said.

"Ha, you haven't done anything," Gene scoffed. "If you me to keep you safe, then you'll have to prove that you're useful to me."

"Fine," Chance sighed.

"Guys, I find it!" Ken called from another part of the forest.

The boy ran to where he had called and found him holding the green sack.

"Chance, you take this back," Ken ordered as he tossed the sack to him. "The rest of us need to catch up with Simone."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**I tried befriending Ken, but I realized that I just don't have a use for him. So, if we lose now I'll send him home, if we win I'll just cut him out at the next chance I get.

**Chance-**How am I supposed to vote for Ken? He's my best friend out here. I can't believe Gene!

* * *

(Simone)

Simone was carrying two sacks now. She had sprinted in the direction of the next set of flags. She soon arrived at another shore where the flags were surrounding. These flags had a star in them instead of a number.

"Well, looks like I've reached the end of the line," Simone noted.

She scanned the area for her sack. Eventually she spotted it attached to a buoy in the water.

"Oh, just great," Simone remarked as she started to wade through the water.

Behind her, Ken had arrived with the other members of his group following behind.

"You're too late, I've got this," Simone said as she picked up the pace.

"It's not over till it's over," Ken said as he charged into the water.

Simone had to swim now that the water got deeper. However, this proved to be quite difficult with the two bags in her hand. Ken was gaining on her. On the other side, Corrina was swimming with a shark fin on her back. Simone looked forward with determination and kept moving towards her prize. She reached the buoy and grabbed both sacks.

"No tricks this time," Ken said as he and Corrina surrounded her.

"Oh, I've still got plenty of tricks," Simone said as she submerged beneath the water with both sacks in her hand.

"After her!" Ken ordered. "Gene, Charlie, you guys cut her off."

The two boys were about to follow Ken's orders; however, Charlie managed to just see the tip of Corrina's fin as she swam beneath the surface.

"Shark!" he cried as he ran back to the shore.

Underwater, Simone was pumping her legs as fast as she could. As she headed forward, she collided with Gene. Gene clamped onto her collection of sacks, and she started to struggle with him. She knew she was running out of air so she surfaced again. Gene continued to cling to the green sack.

"Hand it over," Gene ordered.

"Never," Simone said as she tugged it out of his grip.

She splashed water in his eyes and shoved his head underwater. However, she saw that Ken and Corrina were closing in her again. She continued to swim.

"Look out for the shark, guys!" Charlie exclaimed.

Simone had reached the shore by now. However, she completely out of breath, and she saw that she was surrounded.

"May we have the sack now?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, take it!" Simone spat as she kicked the sack back into the water.

With that she took off again into the forest.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Well, I hope that bought me some time. Now all I've got to is get back and finish the puzzle before they do.

* * *

(Main Camp)

"We're doing this, we're doing this!" Kitty cheered as they finished using the last couple of pieces.

Missy growled to herself as she continued to work on her own puzzle.

"Hey guys, I'm coming!" Chance exclaimed as he returned with another sack.

"Chance, I'm so glad to see you!" Missy exclaimed as she ran towards the boy. "Good job!'

She hugged onto him tightly and prevented him from joining up with his team.

"Uh, Missy, could you let go of me?" Chance said as she Missy held onto him.

"Chance, give us the pieces," Zola ordered. "We've already got the lead."

"Don't do it, Chance," Missy exclaimed. "You have to do the right thing."

"Sorry, but I really need immunity this time," Chance said as he tossed the sack to Zola.

"No!" Missy cried as she tried to pull the sack out of Zola's hands.

"Let go!" Zola shouted.

"Hey, Chance!" Alison shouted from the tree. "Get over here and untie me! I need to throttle someone!"

Chance looked somewhat freaked out and backed away from Alison. Kitty had joined Zola in tugging at the sack and the two girls had managed to break it out of Missy's grasp.

"Now, you're not going to cause any more trouble," Zola said as she stood in front of Missy. "Kitty, keep working on that puzzle."

"You don't know what you're doing!" Missy shouted. "You're letting that monster stay another day! Is that what you want?!"

Kitty was fumbling her way through the pieces now as she tried to finish the third quarter of the puzzle. Somewhat later, Simone arrived with three pink sacks.

"Missy, we've got to finish this!" Simone exclaimed as she arrived with the three sacks.

"Faster, you morons!" Alison shouted at her team. "They're catching up."

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Kitty shouted back. "And that's not helping!"

Simone dumped her three sacks on the ground and began working through the pieces. Soon, the other four members of the Cash Cows arrived. Charlie carried the final sack, but he seemed to be out of breath.

"Charlie!" Missy exclaimed as she hopped over to him.

"Don't let her close!" Zola shouted. "She's like a leech."

But Missy was already hugging Charlie firmly.

"Uh, I'm glad to see you too," Charlie said.

"You are?" Missy exclaimed. "Well, then, I guess you won't mind if I take this."

She pulled the sack out of his grasp and darted away.

"Hey, give that back!" Ken shouted.

"I'm just doing what needs to be done!" Missy said as she fled with the sack.

"You're not getting away from…" Corrina exclaimed as she changed into a fisherman's costume, "Fisher Corrina!"

"Fisher Corrina?" Gene asked. "How is that going to help us?"

"No fish for me, please," Charlie said. "I never liked the taste."

"We're not fishing for fish," Corrina laughed. "I've got something else to catch."

She tossed her fishing rod and dug the hook into the sack that Missy was carrying.

"Hey!" Missy exclaimed as the sack was swiped from him grip.

"Got it!" Corrina announced as she grabbed the sack.

All this time, Simone had been furiously working through her puzzle. She had finished the first quarter and was well on her way through the second now. Kitty, meanwhile, was just finishing the third quarter of the Cash Cow puzzle.

"Come on, we've got this!" Ken said as Kitty began to work on the final quarter of the puzzle.

"No, no, no!" Missy cried as she tried to stop Kitty.

Zola and Ken held her back though.

"Let me go, I've got to stop this!" Missy cried.

Simone had realized what was going on, and had started working even harder. She was making extreme progress now. She had almost completed the third quarter. Kitty glanced over at her, then quickly returned to her own. The girls were nearly neck and neck now. Kitty was beginning to sweat nervously, and Simone had her teeth clenched.

"I got this!" Kitty exclaimed as she put the final pace.

However, to her dismay, the piece didn't fit. She gasped and quickly flipped it over and tried to fit it in that way.

"Done!" Simone announced.

Kitty slid the final piece it place, but it was too late.

"Congratulations, Simone," Blaineley said as she and Chef approached the groups. "Against all odds the Manic Monkeys managed to pull off a win."

"And that means that the Cash Cows have to vote someone off," Chef said. "The very first time."

"You'll have the rest of the afternoon to plan your vote," Blaineley said. "Then you'll be down to seven."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Oh my god, this is so great. For the first time in, like, forever I don't have to worry about the vote. For once I can just relax and watch the others fight it out.

**Gene-**Looks like it's time to put my plan into action.

**Kitty-**Eeee, I'm so excited. But who do I vote for? So many choices.

**Alison-**I wish I could be voting Missy out. But instead I'll take out the next best thing, Zola.

**Zola-**Well, I've tried time and time again to take out that freak, Alison, and I'm gonna keep on trying.

* * *

(Later)

As soon as Charlie had untied Alison from the tree, Zola had come at her furiously.

"Alright, listen up everyone!" Zola exclaimed. "This girl is trouble. You all saw her today, she was wild."

"Oh sure, blame me," Alison retorted. "And just leave out the real psycho here, Missy."

"We're talking about you," Zola said firmly. "This girl has been nothing but trouble since day one, and you must have all seen it by now. She starts fights, she does what she can just to make people mad, and yet she's still here."

"Here's an idea, why don't you vote out Zola instead," Alison said. "I haven't seen her making an effort to be friends. She's always just yelling at the top of her lungs."

"Hey, you're the one who started this war," Zola said. "I've been on edge because of you."

"Well, I know I've got friends here," Alison said. "And they know that I make a much better friend than an enemy. So they should be smart enough to vote for Zola."

"Fine, live in your world of delusions," Zola scoffed. "But mark my words, you are leaving tonight!"

As the two girls turned away from each other, the crowd split up. Chance said Gene shooting him a wicked grin, and gestured for him to follow him. Chance sighed as he walked with the other boy to an isolated part of the camp.

"So, you remember, the plan? Ken goes tonight," Gene said.

"Fine," Chance sighed painfully. "Your vote, mine, but who else?"

"I don't know, that's your problem," Gene remarked.

"What!?" Chance exclaimed.

"Well, you've got friends, tell them to vote for Ken," Gene said.

"How!?" Chance exclaimed. "How am I supposed to convince people to vote for Ken?"

"Like I said, not my problem," Gene replied. "Be persuasive, make up stories, lie. Just remember, if Ken doesn't leave tonight, it's all over for you."

Chance kept his head down and turned away from Gene. Meanwhile, Alison was marching off angrily. Charlie followed after her.

"Hey, Alison, are you okay?" he asked.

"No!" Alison exclaimed. "I want that Zola to suffer!"

"Oh…uh," Charlie said trying to come up with something to say.

"I know, I'll take that hat of hers and shred it to pieces," Alison cackled evilly. "Or maybe I'll drench her with mud…or maybe I'll fill her bed with poison ivy…"

"Or maybe you could just vote her out," Charlie suggested. "I mean, that'll get rid of her right. And it's a lot less…uh, evil."

"Hm…" Alison said thoughtfully. "I suppose I could compromise."

"That's good," Charlie said. "I don't like seeing you get too worked out."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**I think Charlie would still be my friend even if I wasn't trying to be nice for him…and yet that just makes me feel like I need to try harder.

**Charlie-**Well, I don't have anything against Zola, but I do want peace on our team, and so she might have to leave.

* * *

Corrina and Ken were both walking together along the grass.

"I am so sick of all this fighting," Corrina sighed. "I get that not everyone as to get along, but Alison and Zola are just going ballistic now."

"I know," Ken sighed. "They're both pretty explosive. They're more destructive than a clash between Wonder Woman and Giganta."

"Huh?" Corrina asked.

"Oh, it's a comic," Ken said. "A pretty good one too. In fact, I think I might have brought an issue with me, if you wanted to see."

"Sure," Corrina said brightly. "Something to take my mind off all this stress would be nice."

Ken walked into the Luxury Cabin.

"Now, where did I put my bag?" he asked himself.

He reached under one of the beds where he had stored his stuff before. He pulled out a notebook.

"Oh, this isn't mine," he remarked.

The book was marked 'Kitty's Strategies: Do not look unless you are Kitty!' Ken felt a sudden curiosity come over him. He let his eyes drop down across the book and read what Kitty had written.

"What the…" he gasped as he read what was written. " 'Plans to backstab Zola,' 'Plans to backstab Ken,' 'Plans to frame Chance.'"

Ken put the book back where he found it and marched outside angrily. Corrina, who had been waiting for him, had run into Chance by now.

"Chance, nice to see you!" Corrina exclaimed. "I haven't spoken with you all day."

"Yeah…uh, sorry," Chance said. "but…there's something I wanted to talk about…"

"Guys, we need to talk!" Ken exclaimed as he grabbed the group and pulled them into the forest where they would be out of earshot of anyone. "We need to vote out Kitty tonight."

"What?" Corrina exclaimed. "Why?"

"She's playing all of us," Ken said. "I found her notebook and it's full of plans to betray every one of us."

"Are you sure?" Corrina asked.

"Yes," Ken said firmly. "She was planning on framing Chance for throwing a challenge. She was planning on flipping sides as soon as a better offer came up. Who knows, maybe tonight she would have gotten rid of one of us. But we're going to catch her off guard."

"Well…if you're sure," Corrina sighed.

"I'm sure, Corrina," Ken said. "She acts nice, but she's always pulling away to herself. It's clear that she's just been playing us."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**I tried to be Kitty's friend. Even though I wasn't sure I could trust her, I decided to look past that. And yet, I find that I was right to be worried about her. She's going down!

**Corrina-**Kitty was one of my best friends out here. I find it so hard to believe that she would betray me. But I can't imagine Ken lying to me either.

* * *

Kitty was sitting under a tree by herself, going through her options in her mind. The sun was about to set and she knew she had to vote soon.

"Hi, Corrina!" she greeted her friend as she passed by. "Who are you voting for tonight?"

"…I'm not sure," Corrina replied.

"The way I see it, the easy choices are Alison and Zola right now," Kitty said. "But you mentioned something about wanting to get Gene out, right?"

"Er…yeah, that's right," Corrina said awkwardly.

"That would be cool," Kitty said. "Although personality I've got some plans of my own that maybe you'd like to hear."

"Hey, uh, girls," Chance exclaimed as he walked towards the two friends. "Have you voted yet?"

"No," they both replied.

"Good," Chance said almost reluctantly, "because I have to talk to you about something…"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Ooh, so many choices, what to do, what to do?

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

"Cash Cows, welcome to your very first elimination," Blaineley said as the eight teens sat down on their platforms. "You had a good run, but it's coming to an end tonight."

"That's right, one of you won't be here tomorrow," Chef said.

"And it's going to be her!" Alison said as she jabbed a finger at Zola.

"Oh please," Zola scoffed. "You've been dragging us down long enough. I say it's time we said goodbye for real!"

"Girls, girls, all will be revealed soon enough," Blaineley said. "Chef, would you do the honours of reading the first vote?"

"First vote of the night," Chef said, "goes to…Zola."

Zola rolled her eyes as she rose one level.

"Second vote of the night," Blaineley announced, "goes to…Alison."

The pink haired girl stuck her tongue out at Zola as she was lifted to her level.

"Third vote," Chef continued, "…Kitty."

"Huh?" Kitty exclaimed as she joined the other two. "Who voted for me?"

"Fourth vote," Blaineley read, "…Zola."

Zola growled to herself as she glared at Alison.

"Fifth vote…Ken," Chef announced.

"What?" Ken exclaimed in surprise.

"We've got quite a mix so far," Blaineley said. "But let's continue. Sixth vote…Gene."

Gene's mouth opened slightly, his face looked quite shocked at this vote.

"Seventh vote," Chef announced, "…Gene."

"How?" Gene exclaimed. "What? No."

"Well, Zola and Gene both have two votes now," Blaineley declared. "That means if this last vote is for either of them, they're gone. However, if this vote is for anyone else, we'll have a tie on our hands."

Gene's suave appearance had vanished and he actually looked nervous now. Zola tried to maintain a stern exterior, but couldn't stop her hand from shaking. No one else looked particularly calm either, though.

"And the final vote of the night," Blaineley announced, "goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Zola!"

Gene sighed in relief and looked like he might pass out.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised," Zola declared bitterly. "As usual, the people who play this game are just a bunch of idiots. I don't know why I thought I could do something different, but it's all over now. I hope you're happy, because at this point, I would not be surprised if Alison won."

"Aw, thanks," Alison giggled. "Uwee hee he—"

"Shut up!" Zola shouted.

"Zola, it's time to go," Blaineley said.

She nodded at Chef who pushed the button and sent Zola soaring into the air.

"Well, Cash Cows, you've lost your first member," Blaineley said. "And if this elimination is anything to go by, you're still in utter chaos. Hopefully you can pull things together soon."

"You may return to your cabin," Chef said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Zola-**In the end, I was the biggest fool of all. There's no way I could take on a villain and win at this point at the game. But, hey, I'm a trendsetter, and I thought maybe I could try something new.

**Gene-**(punching the side of the wall) No, no, no. This wasn't according to plan at all! Ken was supposed to leave…and the worst part is that I nearly got eliminated. How did I not see that coming!? Oh, Chance is so dead!

* * *

As the Cash Cows left the Dock of Shame, Gene grabbed Chance and dragged him into the forest.

"Gene, I," Chance tried to say.

"Shut up!" Gene shouted. "You tried to stab me in the back. You thought that you could take me on. And you are going to pay!"

"No, Gene, please, I promise I'll do whatever you want!" Chance exclaimed.

"It's too late for that," Gene said. "You've proven that you're useless to me, and I will destroy you. You can say goodbye to Corrina, because she'll never want to see you again after today."

"No!" Chance cried.

Just then Gene noticed a bush moving. He walked over to it slowly.

"I know you're there Corrina," Gene said as he kicked the bush aside to find…nothing.

Gene just sighed to himself as he rubbed his head and groaned, "I'm getting paranoid."

"Leave my boyfriend alone!" Corrina shouted suddenly as she emerged from a tree above the bush. "I knew that you were trouble, I just knew it! You've been hurting Chance all this time and—"

"You want to know the truth!?" Gene shouted at her. "He's not your boyfriend!"

"What are you talking about!?" Corrina shouted back at him. "Of course, he is."

"No, he's just using you, so no one finds out the truth," Gene said. "But Chance could never love you. He's gay!"

Corrina just glared at Gene as she growled, "You've got a lot of nerve making up—"

"Corrina," Chance said meekly, "it…it's true."

The boy seemed to be tearing up now.

"Chance," Corrina gasped, "I—"

"I'm sorry," Chance cried. "I'm so sorry."

The boy turned and ran into the woods.

"Chance, come back!" Corrina shouted.

Chance didn't come back though. Corrina then turned to Gene and punched him in the stomach.

"You are a monster!" she screamed. "A complete monster!"

She then turned and ran into the forest after Chance.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**Was that the smartest move at the moment…no, but I don't care. I'm angry, and I need to take it out on someone!

**Chance-**(crying) Well, that's it, the secret's over…and so's my life.

* * *

(Losers Cabin)

"Do you guys hear some screaming?" Charlie said as they returned to the cabin.

"Ooh, really?" Alison exclaimed. "Maybe somebody got mauled by a bear."

Charlie looked at her awkwardly.

"Well, I'm just saying, it could happen," Alison shrugged.

"Chance, Gene, and Corrina still haven't returned," Ken pointed out. "Do you think they're in trouble?"

"I think Corrina can handle whatever they're facing," Kitty said. "She's a tough girl."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ken said. "She's probably just playing one of her crazy games."

"Now, Ken…I wanted to talk to you about the vote tonight," Kitty said. "I couldn't help but notice that I got one vote."

"And what? You automatically assume that I voted for you," Ken said stiffly.

"Oh no, I'm not assuming anything like that," Kitty said brightly, then darker, "I know!"

"What are you talking about?" Ken said angrily.

"I just happened to bug the confessional!" Kitty exclaimed as she held up a phone. "Let's see what Ken had to say today…"

She pushed a button on her phone which then played Ken's voice saying, "I vote for Kitty."

"Fine, I voted for you," Ken admitted. "But I found your little notebook. You were planning on doing the same thing to me."

"You went through my notebook!?" Kitty gasped. "Even after reading the warning? Oh, that was low Ken. I probably should have voted for you."

"Yeah well…wait, you didn't vote for me?" Ken asked.

"That's what I said," Kitty replied.

"Then who did?" Ken asked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Yeah, when I heard that we were finally going to vote someone out, I left this phone in the confessional. I wanted to make sure I knew who my enemies are.

**Ken-**Well, it's official now. Kitty and I are enemies. She acts like I'm so big liar, yet she's still lying to me. Who else would have voted for me?

* * *

(Luxury Cabin)

"Ugh, what are they screaming about now?" Simone groaned as she put a pillow over her head.

"They're probably celebrating the elimination of Alison," Missy announced. "With her gone, it's gonna be all happiness from here on out."

"Yeah, right," Simone scoffed.

"You know, Simone, I'm getting quite tired of putting up with you," Missy said icily. "I'm trying my hardest to be as nice as possible, but I don't know if I can keep it up much longer with you. If you don't break a smile soon, you're going to regret it."

"Yeah, whatever," Simone scoffed as she tried to get to sleep.

"I'm warning you," Missy hissed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Missy-**Today was definitely crazy. It wasn't pleasant, but it is my duty to do whatever I can to improve the grand scheme of things. If someone is causing trouble, then I will do what it takes to get rid of them.

**Votes:**

**Ken-**I finally see the truth about Kitty, she's a two-faced liar. I vote for Kitty.

**Alison-**Zola, you're incredibly lucky I've got Charlie by my side, or else you'd be shattered by now.

**Zola-**I took down Mason last time, let's see if I can bring down Alison next.

**Gene-**Ken, you've been great, but I just don't need you around anymore.

**Charlie-**Sorry, Zola, you seem like an okay girl, but Alison is my friend and I've got to stick with her.

**Corrina-**Chance came to me and told me that it was very important that I vote out Gene. Well, you don't have to tell me twice.

**Chance-**I'm not going to let Gene control me anymore. He can't blackmail me if he's gone right. And with Corrina and Kitty voting with me, I should have enough.

**Kitty-**Oh, who do to vote for? So many choices! I could vote for Zola, after all that was my first plan. But would they see it coming? Would it be more surprising to vote for Alison? What about Gene, both Chance and Corrina want him gone. Well, I'd hate to let them down, but I don't know if that's thrilling enough for me. Maybe Ken, after all he'd probably be shocked. Oh, I know, I'll flip a coin. Wait, a coin only has two sides. Oh, erm, uh…Zola!

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And it's curtains for Zola," Blaineley wrapped out. "And talk about a close vote. The Cash Cows are nowhere near organized."

"But will they be together again tomorrow?" Chef asked. "And if so, can the Manic Monkeys pull off another shocking win?"

"Whatever the case is, it's going to be pandemonium tomorrow," Blaineley said. "Chance is a wreck. Kitty's furious. Missy's on the verge of breaking down."

"And is this the end of the Chance and Corrina ship?" Chef asked.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of thing, Chef," Blaineley replied.

"Hey, I'm just asking," Chef said. "Anyways, will Charlie ever make a decision, and what's in store for Gene?"

"All that and more on the next," Blaineley concluded, "Total…Drama…Switcheroo!"

_Author's Note: And that does it for Zola. Coming in, I didn't plan for Zola to play the role as a main hero, but I needed someone to take on Alison and the villains and she worked for that. The reason why I didn't want to keep her, though, was because if she stayed she would have degraded into a character who was just obsessed with getting out the villain. I've done that twice before if you've read my previous stories you'll remember Annie and Pamela. I didn't want Zola to go down that route, though, so I decided to let her go before that would happen._


	14. True Colours

"Welcome to Total Drama Switcheroo," Chef greeted from the Dock of Shame. "Last night we had some crazy business going on."

"That's right," Blaineley said. "The Manic Monkeys were once again at an extreme disadvantage, but Simone managed to pull through for her team. And then meant we were going to have one of the most unpredictable eliminations yet."

"It started off with the same old feud between Alison and Zola," Chef said. "Both girls were really getting crazy with each other."

"But there was more," Blaineley added. "Gene wanted Chance to arrange for Ken to leave, and Ken learned that Kitty was planning on backstabbing her friends, so he set out to get her out. And then Chance took a stand against Gene by telling Corrina and Kitty to vote for him."

"In the end the single most important vote went to Kitty," Chef said. "And even she couldn't make up her mind."

"In the end, it was a close call with almost everyone getting a vote," Blaineley said, "but thanks to Kitty's final decision, Zola went home."

"That girl was in the wrong season," Chef remarked. "The villains aren't stopping anytime soon."

"However, the drama didn't even stop there," Blaineley said. "Gene was so angry that his plan didn't work out the way he wanted, that he outed Chance to Corrina. Chance, humiliated, ran off into the woods and left both of them behind."

"And then Kitty and Ken got into a blowout," Chef said. "Turns out, Kitty left her phone in the confessional to record the votes, and learned that Ken voted for her. Well, there were sparks flying off of those two."

"Indeed, all nine remaining contestants are in a mess right now," Blaineley said. "Will today bring us another big elimination? Or will get a chance to breath with a reward challenge?"

"That's coming up right now," Chef said, "on Total Drama Switcheroo!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Losers' Cabin)

It was late at night when Ken was awoken by something. He quickly realized that it was someone at the door. He remembered hearing something going on last night, and suddenly felt guilty as he realized that neither Chance nor Corrina were in their beds. He rushed to the door and found Corrina, completely exhausted.

"I…He…" she breathed in desperation.

"Corrina, you need to get into a bed," Ken said as he picked her up. "You can explain in the morning."

He placed Corrina in an empty bed and she had soon fallen asleep. Ken sighed as he took one last look out the door to see if Chance was around. Then he closed the door and returned to his bed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**I have no idea what is going on, but whatever it is it's not good. I'm really worried about Chance, but Corrina seemed absolutely worn out. She'd better have a good explanation for what's going on.

**Corrina-**I spent hours searching for Chance, but he's disappeared. I have to find him, though, he needs someone. And I can't let the others know; if he's got a secret, then I want to keep it that way.

* * *

(Morning)

The Cash Cows gradually got out of their uncomfortable beds as the sunlight trickled in through the window. After yawning and stretching out, Ken quickly remembered the previous night. He instantly walked over to Corrina's bed and gave her a light shake. To his surprise, all that came out was a pile of pillows.

"Damn it, Corrina," he sighed.

"Hey, do you have something against my friend now?" Kitty accused as she leapt over to him. "Although, friendship doesn't mean much to you, does it?"

"Kitty, this is serious," Ken groaned. "Chance and Corrina are missing."

Kitty gasped, "You have no idea where they are?"

"I saw Corrina last night," Ken explained, "but she's disappeared again."

"I hope they're alright," Kitty said. "And by the way, I'm still mad at you!"

Ken just shook his head and groaned.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**I really am worried about those two. Corrina was my friend and I could never wish anything bad on her. Still, don't expect me to get all buddy-buddy with Ken anytime soon, he drew the lines and I'm sticking by it.

**Ken-**I really wish Kitty would calm down, but I can worry about her later. I feel pretty bad that I didn't try to find either of them earlier. I thought it was nothing, but clearly something troublesome is going on.

* * *

The other members of the team soon had all gotten out of bed. They left their cabin and headed to the Mess Hall.

"Well, everyone, keep a look out for any sign of our missing members," Ken said. "Chance and Corrina had got to be around somewhere."

"Although, if we switch teams again, I guess it would actually be a good thing," Alison said. "For me at least."

"Alison," Charlie said while glancing at her.

"I'm just looking for the silver lining," Alison replied. "When something bad happens, there's always something good that comes with it. For me, that is; I don't care about the rest of you."

"Uh, what she means is we'll be sure to tell you if we find anything," Charlie said.

By that time, the Manic Monkeys had arrived and were just stepping in the door. Missy was wearing a bright smile, but it immediately broke as soon as she spotted Alison.

"What. Is. She. Doing. Here!" Missy shouted as she marched towards the table in fury.

Everyone at the table glanced at Alison, and a few of them tried to say something, but Missy didn't let anyone finish.

"How could you not vote her out!?" Missy shouted as she punched the table. "I thought you were good people, but it seems I was wrong. There's no other explanation for keeping a slimy monster like this!"

"Missy," Charlie began, "I—"

"Oh, what am I doing?" Missy said as she immediately regained her composure.

However, as Missy smiled again, her eye twitched unnaturally.

"That…wasn't very nice…of me….was it?" Missy said through clenched teeth.

Missy then walked over to a different table and sat down. Simone shrugged as she sat down next to the others. DJ soon emerged from the kitchen and dumped so grey slop on everyone's plates. The campers groaned in disappointment.

"Don't worry, guys," DJ said. "I found some of my Momma's secret spices, and those can liven up any meal."

The campers found to their pleasant surprise that the meal did taste far better than the last few breakfasts. However, the feeling of unease still lingered above everyone.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Missy-**I really do want to be nice to everyone, but it's just getting harder and harder when they're all acting so mean. I just don't get it…how could they save Alison?

**Charlie-**I don't think Missy or Alison really want to hurt anyone. They just get a little carried away.

* * *

(The Forest)

"Chance, Chance!" Corrina called desperately ran from tree to tree.

As she ran behind one tree, she came out wearing a hunter's outfit. She scanned the ground for any tracks, then ran behind another tree. She came out wearing a leopard print outfit as she swung along vine calling for Chance. She swung into a shrub and came out in a pirate's outfit; she used her telescope to look into the distance. She ran behind another tree and came out in her usual attire.

"Did anybody find anything?" she said out loud.

"Nope," she said as she put on her hunter's toque.

"Nope," she added as she tossed over her leopard outfit.

"Nothing," she said while switching to her pirate hat.

"Nada," she sighed while placing a stethoscope around her neck.

"Well, no one asked you, Dr. Corrina," she remarked as she returned to normal. "Chance, where are you!?"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**Where could he be!? He must of found some sort of shelter if he wanted to survive the night…he must have…

* * *

(Main Camp)

The campers had finished their breakfast and were dispersing around the campsite. Ken sighed as he sat down on a rock.

"Hey, Ken," Gene said as he approached him. "I didn't want to say anything in front of everyone, but I think I heard something about Chance last night."

"Really?" Ken asked.

"Just to warn you, it's a bit strange," Gene said before immediately continuing his story. "It seemed like Chance and Corrina were having an argument. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't resist listening in on them. It seemed like they were arguing because Chance actually had a crush on someone else on the island."

"What?" Ken said in surprise.

"Wait, I haven't gotten to the kicker yet," Gene said. "This person…it was you. That's right, it turns out, Chance is actually gay."

Ken stuttered for words as his face turned somewhat red.

"I know, weird, right?" Gene remarked. "Who knew?"

"Are you sure?" Ken finally said.

"That's what I heard," Gene shrugged.

"Really?" Ken just gasped. "I just…I never thought…I don't…"

"Well, I'm sure the two of you will have lots to talk about when he gets back," Gene said as he left. "Or should I say, if he gets back."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**I don't care if it is petty, I'm going to destroy Chance. And he's just making it easier by keeping himself hidden. That just means there's no way he can defend himself.

**Ken-**I'm really not sure if I believe Gene's story…but I don't think he's lying to me. I guess it sort of makes sense…but I'd really like to hear Chance's story first.

* * *

Charlie and Alison walked together along the beach.

"I sure hope those guys are okay," Charlie remarked.

"Eh, why?" Alison asked.

"Uh…" Charlie said caught off guard by the question.

"Exactly," Alison replied. "Let them worry for themselves, they're not your concern."

"But they're nice people," Charlie said. "I feel bad for them."

"If you felt nice for every bad person in the world, you'd never be happy," Alison replied. "But if you just worry about yourself, then you'll be happy."

"Sorry Alison," Charlie sighed. "I don't think I can do that."

Alison frowned. From a slight distance Missy glared at the two of them. She dragged a stick through the dirt murderously as she clenched her teeth.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**I've been trying to see things Charlie's way, but I really think it would be easier if he just took my point of view. My only concern is myself and I'm happy. Uwee hee hee.

* * *

"Challenge time!" Blaineley blared through her megaphone. "Gather round everyone."

The seven campers quickly grouped around her.

"You know the drill," Chef said as he flipped the switch.

The flags emerged as red, green, and gold.

"We're back to Shooting Stars versus Fierce Fighters," Blaineley announced at the campers split into groups.

"Uh, we have a bit of a problem," Kitty exclaimed. "Too of our members are missing."

"So?" Chef shrugged. "We've still gotta do the show."

"And besides," Blaineley added, "you're already at a numbers advantage, this will even things out a little better."

"So, what is the challenge today?" Simone asked.

"Today's challenge will take place in reality," Blaineley said. "You're going to need some supplies…Chef!"

Chef grunted as he handed out jars and butterfly nets to each of the contestants.

"There are a lot of interesting bugs on this island," Blaineley explained. "We've got a list for you. The first team to bring us one of each will win reward…Chef!"

Chef grunted again as he brought out a large crate. He pried it open to reveal it was full of junk food.

"We've got chips, soda, candy, all the stuff you kids love," Blaineley announced.

Everyone eyed the crate longingly.

"Now, here is the list for what you'll be hunting," Blaineley said as she sprawled out a sheet of paper. "One butterfly, one spider, one bee, one grasshopper, and one mosquito."

"Sounds easy enough," Gene remarked.

"Well, you've got your goal," Chef said. "Get to it!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**I guess we might as well do what we can for this challenge. Maybe will find Chance or Corrina will we search.

* * *

(Fierce Fighters)

The three members grouped together before heading out.

"Well, hello again, guys," Simone said dryly. "Are you ready to win again?"

"Whatever you say, Simone," Gene replied. "Now, I suggest we stick together for this. It can't be too hard to find these five bugs if we keep our eyes open."

"Do they have to be alive?" Alison asked. "I'd really like to squish one in my hand. Uwee hee hee."

"Better not risk it," Gene replied.

"I promise nothing," Alison said.

The three grabbed their equipment and headed out into the forest. They began to search along the trees and through the grass.

"Come on, where are they all hiding?" Simone grumbled as she crawled through the grass.

"Come out, come out!" Alison exclaimed as she stomped on a bush.

"So, what do you guys think of Chance disappearing?" Gene asked.

"I don't know what's going on with that," Simone replied.

"It's not my problem," Alison pouted.

"Well, I heard that he got into an argument with Corrina," Gene said. "It turns out, he's actually gay, believe it or not."

"I believe it," Simone remarked. "He really wasn't that great at hiding it. Too bad for Corrina, though, she seemed so thrilled with him."

"Well, this whole thing is starting to sound deliciously painful," Alison exclaimed. "Uwee hee hee."

"But let's focus on the task at hand," Simone said.

"Right, of course," Gene replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**I have been way too stressed lately. I'm just glad that other people are suffering now, that's the way it should be.

**Gene-**One by one I'll make sure everyone knows Chance's secret. If he's not voting out next time, maybe he'll just quit out of embarrassment.

* * *

(Shooting Stars)

There clearly tension among the team as they walked together in silence. Everyone seemed to be deep in thought…except Charlie who was trying to balance an acorn on his nose.

"Well, I guess we should split up," Ken said. "We can cover more ground and meet back together after a bit."

The others nodded silently. Kitty gave one bitter glare at Ken before heading off in the other direction. Missy just marched off on her own without saying anything. Charlie shrugged at Ken and also walked off. Ken sighed to himself.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**I actually had another reason for splitting up the team. I'm afraid that with all the anger going on in everyone, things would get explosive pretty soon.

**Charlie-**I don't like all this fighting. It just makes people angry, and then they fight more, and then they get angrier…oh I made my head hurt.

* * *

(Main Camp)

A rock flipped over to reveal Corrina crawling out in all black. She rolled behind a tree and pulled out a tape record.

"Log #25," she whispered into it, "I think I'm onto the right track."

She slid to the back of the Mess Hall. She came to the backdoor and pulled out a lock pic.

"This is going to take all my focus," she whispered as she began fiddling with the lock.

However, as soon as she turned it, the door swung open.

"Hm, that was easy," she said. "Perhaps a little too easy…I'm on a hot trail here."

She crept into the kitchen she examined the dirty pots and pans. Then she rolled over to a storage door. She pried it open and peered inside. She gasped as she saw Chance sitting on the floor.

"Corrina," he gasped as he looked up.

"Chance!" Corrina exclaimed as she hugged him. "I found you!"

"Corrina…I'm really, really sorry," Chance sighed. "I'm sorry I spent all this time lying to you."

"Chance, I'm not angry," Corrina said. "Well…not at you. I was just worried; did you stay the whole night here?"

"Yes," Chance said glumly. "After running away, and quickly turned back and snuck into the kitchen. No one noticed me until now."

"Well, I want to help you," Corrina said as she took his hand.

"You don't have to do anything," Chance sighed. "I shouldn't have brought you into this mess. I shouldn't have come here in the first place."

"Don't say that," Corrina said. "You're a great person, and I'm really glad that I met you. I'm here for you, if you have anything you want to talk about."

"Well, I suppose I should tell my story," Chance said. "Now that my secret is out."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**Chance seems to have a lot weighing him down, despite his cheery outside. I think he's been keeping his pain to himself for too long. I really want to help him get this off his chest and get through his trouble.

* * *

(Charlie)

Charlie had his net firmly grasped in his hands. With every sound he heard, he would twirl in that direction and swing his net down.

"Dang," he sighed as he came up with nothing but dust for the sixth time.

Then his eyes caught something bouncing along the ground. He dropped down and spotted a grasshopper moving through the grass.

"Aha!" he exclaimed as he brought his net down.

The insect hopped out of the way just in time. Charlie glared at the bug and leapt after it, once again swinging his net. He continued to leap after the insect each time it evaded his net.

"Come on, cut it out," Charlie grumbled as he missed yet again.

Suddenly someone else's jar dropped down over the insect. Charlie looked up to see Ken.

"I saw you having some trouble and thought I'd help you out," Ken explain as he turned the jar upright and put a lid on top of it.

"Thanks," Charlie said with a small grin as he stood up.

"Well, I guess we can head out in other directions again," Ken said.

"Actually, would you mind if I hung out with you for a bit?" Charlie asked.

"Sure," Ken replied.

The two walked together. Ken kept his eyes peeled for any movement, but Charlie seemed to have something else on his mind.

"So…I noticed you seem kinda mad at Kitty," Charlie said.

"I am," Ken said sternly. "She betrayed my trust and acted like I was the one to blame."

"Well, is there any chance you'll make up with her?" Charlie asked.

"I'd like to," Ken sighed. "But I've done nothing wrong here. She was planning on backstabbing me, and I can't trust her so easily. But she's really not helping her case by making such a big fuss."

"I don't like fighting," Charlie sighed to himself.

"Me neither," Ken sighed. "But I guess that's the way this show plays out."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**It seems like lately there's been a lot more fights going on instead of friendships forming. It makes me sad that none of my friends are getting along.

**Ken-**I really would like to have a peaceful game, but that's not how things work. At this point, people are stressed and it's easy for conflicts to break through that.

* * *

(Fierce Fighters)

The team continued to search through the wilderness without much success. As Simone kicked aside long grass, she eventually spotted a grasshopper bouncing out.

"Finally!" she exclaimed as she swung her net.

But the insect dodged and landed in another bundle of grass.

"No!" Simone exclaimed. "Where'd you go?"

She searched through the grass without any luck. Gene, meanwhile, had lifted up a rock, and allowed a spider to crawl out.

"Perfect," he remarked as he readied his jar.

The spider, however, quickly scurried up a tree. Gene had just turned his head, when he looked back, the spider was gone.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "He couldn't have gone too far."

He began to investigate around the tree. The spider, meanwhile, had climbed along a branch and was just creeping down onto the back of Alison's neck.

"Huh?" Alison exclaimed as she stood up.

She reached back onto her neck and the spider scurried onto her hand. She barely had time to react before it bit into her skin.

"Ah!" she screamed. "You little vermin!"

She slammed her hand against the tree and squished the spider. She then grabbed a rock and began grinding the spider into the ground.

"Well, there's no way we can use that now," Gene sighed.

"I feel…dizzy," Alison slurred as she stumbled over into Gene's arms.

"Oh, great," Gene groaned.

Simone, meanwhile, had spotted another spider trying to scurry away.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed as she slammed her jar down on top of it.

She then sealed it shut with a lid and held it up victoriously.

"While you two were messing around, I actually got something down," she exclaimed.

"Great," Gene said. "Now do it four more times."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**It's a good thing that this is only a reward challenge, because Alison does not seem like the best person for this kind of mission.

**Simone-**Not to sound mean, but it's nice to have someone else in the middle of a mess now. I've had to dodge bullet after bullet, now I can finally breathe a little easier.

* * *

(Kitchen)

"I guess I've known for a while now," Chance recounted his story. "At least since a few years ago, I found that boys were…well, hot."

He seemed to be blushing a bit now, but Corrina just nodded silently for him to continue.

"So yeah, I was aware of it, but I pretended it was nothing," Chance said. "I just acted like it meant nothing and continued to act to way I always had. I put it out of mind, and I don't think anyone noticed anything. I kept thinking it would disappear eventually…sometimes I felt like it had, but it would always come back."

"No one's going to treat you any differently, I promise," Corrina said.

"Thanks, but I don't think you can do anything," Chance sighed. "I know things are going to change for me when I get home."

"I'll tell you this, though, I'll always be your friend," Corrina promised as she held his hand again.

"Thanks, Corrina," Chance said as he smiled at her. "That really does mean a lot to me."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**I really thought that I could keep this secret to the death, but it looks like it's all out now. I know what you're all thinking, you had no way of knowing, but it's true.

* * *

(Shooting Stars)

Charlie and Ken had once again split up. Charlie was walking through a muddy part of the island as he kept his feet on the ground for anything he was searching for. He was so focused on the ground that he didn't realize that he was walking right into Kitty.

"Oof sorry," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Kitty replied. "So, have you found anything yet?"

"No, but Ken got a grasshopper," Charlie replied.

"Oh, him," Kitty said resentfully.

"Ken really hasn't done anything wrong, has he?" Charlie pointed out.

"Oh, but he has," Kitty said bitterly. "He was out to get me since day one."

"Uh, really?" Charlie asked, confused.

"Yes," Kitty replied. "He's been trying to turn alliances against me, all while pretending to be my friend. How else can you explain why he was snooping through my notebook?"

"Um, I dunno," Charlie said.

"Precisely," Kitty replied. "So, are we agreement? Vote him off next time?"

"Wait, I never said that," Charlie exclaimed. "Did I?"

"So, are you saying you're taking Ken's side?" Kitty accused.

"Why can't we all be on the same side?" Charlie asked.

"Hm, a third option, eh?" Kitty replied. "I like your style…but it's still not gonna happen."

"Oh," Charlie sighed.

"Aha!" Kitty exclaimed as she swung her net into her jar. "Looky what I got!"

Charlie squinted and realized that there was something miniscule floating inside.

"One mosquito, check," Kitty declared.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**I like to keep things interesting, but Ken's out to ruin my fun. If I'm going to stay in this game, he has to go.

* * *

(Fierce Fighters)

The team had moved on together to another part of the forest. Alison was rubbing her bite with irritation.

"Feeling better?" Gene asked.

"It still hurts," Alison replied.

"Just don't go smashing anymore of our targets," Gene said.

"I told you, I'm not playing by your rules," Alison said haughtily.

"Fine, think about it this way," Gene said, "if we lose, then the other team gets to celebrate with the prize."

While the two of them were talking, Simone had spotted a butterfly. She chased after it with her net.

"I got you, I got you," she said as she circled around a tree.

The butterfly began to lift up out of her reach.

"No," Simone growled.

She then began to climb up on the tree's branches.

"Ha, ha, nowhere to run now," she chuckled.

She swung her net, but missed and stumbled forward. She landed right on top of Alison.

"Get off of me!" Alison snapped as she shoved Simone against a tree.

"Ladies, allow me," Gene said as he gently swung his net and caught the butterfly. "Who's winning points now, Simone?"

"Oh, you just got lucky," Simone scoffed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**Between these two girls, I definitely rather keep Alison around. She's a complete wreck and so easy to manipulate. Simone's also a wreck, but she's a threatening wreck.

* * *

(Kitchen)

Chance and Corrina had each found some seats and were sitting down on them now.

"Anyways, when I got here," Chance continued, "I realized that I…sort of…had a crush on Ken. Again, I feel guilty, especially after we got together."

"Please, it's just a crush," Corrina laughed. "If I counted all the boys I had a crush on, we'd be here all day. But how many boys have I kissed? Just you."

"Uh…yeah," Chance replied. "Anyways, even though I was doing a pretty good job at keeping the façade up, Gene somehow figured it out. I was so scared that everything would fall apart for me if he told anyone, so I promised to do whatever he said. But then I got careless and thought I could get him voted out…and that's where everything really got bad."

"I swear, Gene is so dead," Corrina said as she grabbed a knife. "He'd be lucky to run into Corrina the Ripper, because even she wouldn't be as brutal as I want to be."

"Whatever," Chance sighed. "There's nothing more he can do to me."

"But I'll tell you what we can do to him," Corrina said. "We can get him voted outta here."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**Part of me is really humiliated to have all of this coming out on TV, but I'm also kind of relieved to get it all out and over with.

* * *

(Shooting Stars)

Once again, Charlie found himself alone. As he wandered through the forest, a butterfly fluttered past his nose.

"Aha," he exclaimed. "This time I'm not screw up."

He began swinging her net wildly from side to side. The butterfly always managed to flutter out of reach, though.

"Why is this so hard?" Charlie sighed.

As Charlie continued to chase after the butterfly, he eventually spotted someone else. It was Missy, sitting alone on a rock.

"Oh…hi, Missy," he said.

"Hi, Charlie," Missy replied oddly cold. "I've been waiting for you."

"Um, ah, you have?" Charlie asked. "Er…how come?"

"I think we need to have a talk," Missy declared.

"A talk?" Charlie echoed. "Okay, I can talk. What are we talking about?"

"Last night, did you vote for Alison?" Missy asked.

"Well…no," Charlie answered. "I'm sorry, but she's still my friend."

"Why is she still your friend?" Missy hissed. "Haven't you seen that she is evil?"

"She is not evil!" Charlie said angrily. "I know she's not the nicest person here, but she is trying to be nicer, I've seen it. You need to give her another chance."

Missy shook her head solemnly.

"It's clear to me now," Missy sighed. "You've taken your side, Charlie."

Missy revealed a sharp rock behind her back and used it to cut a vine behind her. Suddenly a trap made up of several logs came slamming down on Charlie's back. He was crushed down against the ground.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "Missy, what are you doing?"

"I'm giving you the justice you deserve!" Missy said icily. "You're no better than Alison, you're pure evil. I liked you, and I tried to show you the right path. But you've made it clear where you stand."

"Missy, this is mean!" Charlie shouted.

"No, it's not," Missy said as she clutched Charlie's face in her hands. "You're the one who's been mean all this time. You never once thought about how much you were hurting. I'm sure if you asked anyone, they'd say this is exactly what you deserve."

Charlie tried to lift the burden off of him, but it wouldn't budge.

"You're stuck here," Missy declared. "And soon as everyone here's how you threw this challenge, they'll be sure to vote you out next elimination."

"What?" Charlie said. "That plan doesn't make any sense."

"Not to you, obviously," Missy scoffed as she turned around. "And that's because you're a complete idiot!"

With that she marched off and left Charlie behind.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Missy-**Well, I'm sure all you wonderful viewers out there realized that he was a jerk long ago. I guess I was just blinded by love. But you can rejoice now because I'm through being so kind to people who don't deserve it.

**Charlie-**I take back what I said about Missy, she's not nice at all.

* * *

(Fierce Fighters)

"Okay, we've got the easy ones," Simone remarked to her group. "But I don't think we'll have as much success finding mosquitos, or grasshoppers or…bees? Seriously?"

"Well, how about there?" Gene said as he pointed to a tree.

The tree had a hole along the middle and several buzzing insects were flying around it.

"Oh, how convenient," Simone said.

The trio approached the tree with their nets ready. However, as soon as they got close, the bees started to attack.

"Ow, ow!" Simone exclaimed as was stung on both of her arms.

"Retreat," Gene ordered as a bee stung him on the chin.

"Grr, stupid bees!" Alison exclaimed as she was stung repeatedly.

"Alison, don't do anything stupid," Gene said.

However, Alison was already swinging her jar furiously. Despite being attacked from all sides, she managed to catch one of the bees.

"Aha, now you're gonna pay!" she exclaimed. "Uwee hee hee."

"I'll take that," Gene said as he grabbed the jar. "Now, let's get out of here."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**I've got a strong urge to torture something, so I sure hope Blaineley lets us keep the bugs afterwards. They're in for some fun, uwee hee hee.

* * *

(Kitchen)

"And that's my story," Chance finished with a final breath.

"I'm glad that you were able to share that," Corrina said. "I really mean it when I say I want to help you, and I think that taking this step is a good move for you."

"Thanks," Chance said. "It still feels really weird, but I'm glad that you're here. And once more, I hope you're not disappointed."

"Well, I did have fun when we were together," Corrina admitted. "I thought it was love—"

"But it was," Chance protested. "I did feel right with you."

"It's okay, I understand," Corrina said. "We can still share the love of friendship."

"I really did think…I felt that…" Chance stuttered for his words.

"What is it?" Corrina said.

"When I said you were beautiful," Chance finally said, "I meant every word of that."

"Well, that's really sweet," Corrina replied with a smile.

"Corrina…" Chance said. "Could you…I mean, would you mind…let me kiss you again."

"Chance," Corrina said softly.

"Please," Chance pleaded. "I want to do this without any more thoughts weighing me down."

Corrina nodded slightly. The two came closer and Chance closed his eyes. Their lips locked. The two stayed together lovingly with neither one of them wanting to pull back. Eventually, though, they broke apart.

"Corrina…" Chance breathed. "I love you."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**Okay…now I'm just confused.

* * *

(Shooting Stars)

Ken had yet to spot anything else since he caught his grasshopper. He was beginning to get frustrated now as he kicked aside vegetation.

"Come on, it should not be this hard to find some bugs," he remarked.

After another kick to the ground, he spotted a bee fluttering out of a flower.

"Finally," he exclaimed as he readied his equipment.

He followed after the bee and brought down his net. He quickly swung it into his jar.

"That's two down," he said. "Hopefully the others have some by now."

After walking a little farther, he ended up at a clearing. He then spotted someone else approaching from another part of the forest.

"Hello, Kitty," he sighed.

"Hmph," Kitty replied.

Then a butterfly flew between them.

"I got it, I got it!" Kitty exclaimed as she swung her net.

She missed several times and the butterfly was leaving her behind now.

"Better leave it to me," Ken said as he followed after the butterfly.

"No way!" Kitty exclaimed as she chased after both of them.

Ken was trying to get the butterfly into his net, but it was difficult with Kitty also swinging her net wildly.

"Kitty, seriously, that's not helping!" Ken snapped.

"Then just leave it to me," Kitty countered as she continued to swing.

The butterfly was getting out of reach now.

"I can do this," Ken said.

"How am I supposed to trust you?" Kitty scoffed.

"Seriously, can you just give that a rest already?" Ken replied.

The butterfly was about to disappear back into the forest by now. Both of them dived for it, and ended up colliding into each other.

"Well…way to go," Ken grumbled.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**Kitty is getting really pathetic. She's letting this stupid grudge get in the way of winning the challenge. She must really want to leave, because I'm getting rid of her at the next chance I get.

* * *

(Kitchen)

"I don't understand" Corrina said as she paced the floor now. "What does this mean now?"

"I don't know, I really don't," Chance sighed. "But I just know that I'm sincere when I say I love you. I know what I'm feeling."

"I don't know, Chance," Corrina replied uneasily. "You might just be trying to deny yourself again. You might just be imagining feelings."

"I'm not, I swear," Chance said. "I'm not keeping any secrets anymore. But that doesn't change the fact my feelings for you are stronger than anything I've ever felt before."

"But why just now are you realizing this?" Corrina asked. "Were you living a lie before?"

"No…I just…I," Chance began to stuttered again. "I've always felt it for you. We had a connection, I know it. But I've always had this self-doubt just in the back of my mind that was holding me back. Now, I think I'm finally ready to move past that."

Corrina looked into his pleading eyes and held his hand again.

"I felt a connection with you too," she replied. "But doesn't this contradict what you've told me?"

Chance just shrugged helplessly.

"I've been very confused deep within myself for the past few years," Chance said. "I don't know what I am. But this is one thing that I'm sure of."

He smiled weakly at Corrina, and she couldn't help but return the smile.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**I don't know what this makes me now? Bisexual? I don't know, but at this moment, I don't care. I just want to forget all that.

* * *

(Shooting Stars)

"Well, I'm willing to bet that the other team is already coming up to a finish," Ken sighed as he and Kitty walked back to the forest.

"If you're trying to pin the blame onto me, it's not going to work," Kitty retorted.

Ken increased his pace.

"That's right, just walk away," Kitty scoffed as she followed behind him.

After walking deeper in the woods, Ken suddenly stopped.

"What is it!?" Kitty exclaimed as she caught up with him.

"Charlie!" Ken exclaimed as he found the boy trapped underneath the pile of logs.

"Hey guys!" Charlie exclaimed. "Glad you found me."

Ken bended over and began trying to lift the log. Kitty quickly got around to the other side and tried to help. Charlie slowly wormed his way out from under the trap.

"How did this happen?" Ken asked in surprise as Charlie brushed himself off.

"Oh…well, to tell you the truth, I'm not too sure," Charlie replied.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked. "Just tell us what happened."

"Well…uh, I was walking," Charlie said. "And, uh…I tripped…and um, here I am."

Kitty and Ken glanced at each other.

"If you say so," Ken said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**I could have told them that it was Missy…but then they'd just get mad at her, and then Missy would get mad, and it would be another fight. I just want all that to stop.

**Ken-**I'm pretty sure Charlie was lying. But why? And what really happened? Ugh, this time is just full of horrifying mysteries and secrets.

**Kitty-**Ooh, this sounds like a story. Be sure to stay tuned, followers, to see how I solve this mystery.

* * *

(Fierce Fighters)

The trio was once again spread out in a new area as they searched for their two remaining bugs.

"Are you sure you don't need to get those checked out?" Simone asked Alison who was now covered in stings.

"I said I'm fine," Alison said although her words were even more slurred together now that it was hardly comprehensible.

Gene was focusing on the grass with his net ready.

"Hey, what's so special?" Simone asked. "I don't see anything."

"Shh," Gene said as he continued to stare in the same position.

Simone just rolled her eyes as she searched in another part of the area. After a few more minutes of staring, Gene finally spotted a grasshopper leap out of the grass.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed as he swung his net.

He quickly slipped the insect into the jar.

"That's four down," he announced.

"Great," Simone replied, "but now we've got to spot a mosquito. How are we supposed to do that?"

At that moment, however, a mosquito was creeping along Alison's arm. The mosquito pricked her skins, and her eyes darted towards it.

"Oh that is it!" Alison screamed. "I am going to—"

"Alison, stop!" Gene exclaimed.

Alison's fingers were just pinched around the bug. She seemed to using all of her inner strength to keep them from clamping down on the bug.

"Thank you," Gene said as he swatted the bug into the jar.

Alison's bite began to turn red.

"Hey, that doesn't look good," Simone said.

"I feel dizzy again," Alison slurred as she collapsed on the ground.

"Well, at least we're finished the challenge," Gene said. "Let's head back and get our reward."

The two of them lifted Alison up and began to carry her back to camp.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**All in all, I'd say today was a success. It's good to get back into that after yesterday.

* * *

(Main Camp)

"Oh, here comes someone," Blaineley remarked to Chef. "Is this the winning team?"

The Fierce Fighters arrived with their five jars. Alison was waking up, but still seemed incredibly woozy.

"Fierce Fighters, you have completed the reward," Chef declared.

"And as an added bonus," Blaineley said, "you'll be getting the addition reward of an advantage token."

"However," Chef said, "we've noticed that there are still quite a few out in circulation, so only one of you will be getting one."

"How will we decide who gets it though?" Gene asked.

"Well, obviously it's me," Simone said. "You two both already have one."

"I suppose," Gene said. "Alison, what do you say?"

"Everyshing ish spinnink," Alison said.

"I don't hear a no," Simone said.

"Well, that was easy," Blaineley said as she handed the token to Simone.

"Attention, everyone!" Chef blared into the megaphone. "This challenge is now complete. Return to the camp."

Slowly, the four members of the Shooting Stars returned in defeat. Missy was glaring at Charlie, but he wasn't making eye contact with her.

"The Fierce Fighters have won this challenge," Blaineley announced. "And with that, the prize."

Chef dropped the crate in front of the three contestants.

"And now-," Blaineley began to say.

"May I have your attention, everyone," Corrina suddenly interrupted.

Everyone looked up to see that she was now in a business suit. As well, she had set up a podium and a microphone.

"Corrina!" Ken exclaimed in relief at seeing her again.

"As you may know, Chance has been going through a bit of a tough time," Corrina explained.

Gene grinned to himself.

"However, rest assured, he's feeling much better right now," Corrina said. "And he'd like to say a few words to all of you."

Chance walked up to the microphone.

"Uh, hi, everyone…sorry about worrying all of you," he said somewhat awkwardly. "Uh, anyways, yes I wanted to talk to you. I realize that there's probably a lot of rumors going out about me right now, and I want to explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Chance," Gene said darkly. "You're gay, that's all there is to it. Everyone knows already."

Chance glared at Gene for just a split-second before saying, "Actually, that's not exactly true. Yes, I will admit, I like boys…but I also know that I love Corrina. I don't think I can explain all of it here, but I wanted to clear all this up."

"Don't worry, Chance," Ken said. "We're just glad that you're alright. Everything else is your personal business."

Kitty, who had her notebook out, quickly hit it behind her back, "Uh, yes, that's right."

"We're all happy for you, Chance," Corrina said. "But you left out one little key detail. You know about how…Gene was blackmailing you!"

She jabbed an accusing finger at Gene as everyone turned to him.

"That's right everyone, this guy was taking advantage of Chance's insecurities to make him into his little slave," Corrina exclaimed.

"Gene!" Ken gasped.

"Oh, this is getting so good," Kitty exclaimed as she began taking notes again.

"You're exaggerating," Gene scoffed. "It was all for strategy. Nothing more."

"You can't lighten the blow," Corrina said angrily. "You were making Chance miserable with no thought whatsoever for the pain you were causing him."

"I gotta side with Corrina on this one," Simone said. "That was pretty wrong."

"Look, you people are overreacting her," Gene said. "This is a cutthroat game, and if Chance wasn't ready for that, then he never should have signed up."

"I always knew that you were nothing but a meanie inside," Missy declared.

"Even I'm enraged," Alison added, recovering from her dazed state.

"Hey, I came here to win!" Gene snapped. "All of you did! And that means doing whatever it takes. You're making far too big a deal out of a simple game move. I'm done talking about this."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**(crumbling his hat) No, this wasn't supposed to happen! This is all wrong, wrong, wrong!

**Alison-**Okay, I totally would have done the same thing, but I just wanted to see Gene squirm.

**Ken-**I can't believe Gene would hurt Chance like that. Yes, this is a harsh game, but there are limits to this kind of thing.

**Kitty-**Be sure to check out my blog later tonight where you'll get a full coverage on these shocking events.

**Missy-**This island is just full of horrible people! It's like I'm the only nice one here.

**Chance-**Well…that was something. All I can say is that I truly feel free for the first time in a while.

* * *

(Later)

Gene had gotten into the luxury cabin and had locked the door to the second room. Alison and Simone were both sitting in the other room.

"Let him have his space for now, "Simone said. "He's so screwed next time we go to elimination."

Alison just nodded. She was now covered with white splotches as she tried to get rid of the many stings and bites.

Outside, the others were headed towards the loser cabin. Charlie brought up the rear. When he got to the door he found Missy waiting for him.

"Missy," he said sadly. "I—"

"Don't saying anything, I'm done listening to you," Missy said acidly. "I just wanted you to know that you have made me into an enemy."

"Missy, I didn't do anything!" Charlie exclaimed.

"That's a lie!" Missy shouted. "Stop lying Charlie! It's just proving my point."

"Hey, what's going on!?" Ken exclaimed as he came outside.

"It's nothing, Ken, "Charlie said.

"No, it's not," Ken said. "I already found out about one friend who was getting tormented without me even knowing. I'm not letting anything happen to you."

"Don't you side with him too," Missy spat. "He's horrible."

"Hey, listen!" Ken snapped. "This guy is my friend, and his a great guy. Nothing you say can change my mind about that. But you on the other hand have just been causing trouble. Charlie has only been trying to get along with everyone, and you are putting him through a lot of stress with the way you treat him."

"Fine, fine," Missy scoffed. "Turn against me too. I don't care. People like you always end up with what they deserve."

"Missy, what are you even talking about?" Ken scoffed.

"I tried to be nice, I really did," Missy growled. "But what's the point when everyone here is nothing but scum. Well, guess what every single one of you is going down. The hero always wins and I'm the hero!"

She turned to the cabin where several people were looking out the window.

"This is a battle of good and evil, people!" Missy shouted. "I strongly suggest that you take the side of good, because anyone who goes against me will regret it dearly."

With that she marched into the cabin and slammed the door.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**I didn't know it was possible to feel so mad, but I've been pissed off by Kitty, Gene, and Missy all in the same day.

**Missy-**That's it, I'm done! I'm through being nice. It's time to put all these villains in their place.

**Charlie-**Oh no, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen!

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And that concludes another episode of Total Drama Switcheroo," Blaineley said. "Emphasise on drama."

"The question now is, who is in the most trouble?" Chef said. "I don't think there's anyone who's not angry or upset right now."

"Tomorrow could bring us a key elimination, or maybe it'll just stretch on with another reward," Blaineley said.

"How else will everything unfold?" Chef asked. "Can Chance and Corrina really work out together? Can Charlie survive the onslaught that's sure to come? Who will Missy take out first in her tirade against evil?"

"All these and more and just more reasons for you to tune in," Blaineley exclaimed, "next time on Total…Drama…Switcheroo!"

_Author's Note: Hello, everyone. So, I just wanted to give a bit of explanation to Chance's story. I've seen so many times in stories where there's a gay character who falls in love with someone who just conveniently turns out to be Bi. The way I see it, it would make a lot more sense for the "gay" character to turn out to be Bi, a lot of social views only present a binary system where you're one or the other, which is why it's easy for someone like Chance to get confused. Although, in the end, the important thing is that he was still able to find love._


	15. Gene Team

_Author's Note: Hey, everyone, sorry for the wait, but I've been busy with Christmas and classes and_ stuff. _Anyways, I've got a lot of plans for future series and I'd really love to get input. I'll be posting more info on my Deviantart page soon so be sure to check there, but the core ideas are:_

_Total Drama Exploration: 18 characters, 3 teams, and the contestants don't have a camp, they have to explore the land on their own._

_Uber Drama Island: 24 characters, 4 team, plus four former contestants helping out Chris_

_Let me know your thoughts ^_^_

"Welcome to the super amazing show known as Total Drama Switcheroo!" Kitty exclaimed as she stood proudly on the Dock of Shame. "And a special thank you to all of those who are also my followers…oh, who am I kidding? That's all of you!"

She giggled slightly before walking along the dock.

"Last time we were just filled to the top with drama," she continued. "And if you want to get a better look, just be sure to check out my latest video covering all sorts of things you may have missed. But the main thing you need to know is that Missy and Gene are in trouble. Hang on one sec while I pause for dramatic effect."

She paused.

"And it's been one sec," she exclaimed. "Anyways, Chance opened up to Corrina about what he really felt inside, and despite his conflicted feelings, he still loved her. IKR, so romantic!"

She paused again to sigh lovingly.

"But he also revealed that Gene had been blackmailing him, and Corrina was not happy about this one bit," Kitty added. "She told everyone, and let me tell you, Gene's in hot water now. But that wasn't the only blow-up we had. Missy finally snapped and took out all her anger on Charlie. Afterwards she started yelling at everyone and wasn't being very nice at all. Seriously, though, show of hands, who's surprised…yep, just as I thought, not many of you."

Kitty then turned to face the camera straight on and exclaimed, "Well, things are sure to get exciting once again today, and you can count on me to keep you entertained. So I hope you enjoy another episode of Total Drama Swithcer—"

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here!" Mr. Mint exclaimed as he approached the Dock.

"Uh-oh, my cover's been blown!" Kitty exclaimed. "Don't worry, they'll never bring me down!"

With that she rushed into the forest. Mr. Mint just shook his head in confusion. Then he saw Blaineley and Chef approaching from the other direction.

"Alright, let's get this recap over with," Blaineley grumbled.

"Actually, looks like it's already been taken care of," Mr. Mint sighed.

"Oh…whatever, as long as I get paid," Blaineley remarked before turning back the way she'd come.

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Luxury Cabin)

Simone and Alison had gotten up and gotten dressed. Before they left for the Mess Hall, Simone tried to open the door to the other room. The knob wouldn't budge.

"Still not coming out, are you?" She smirked as she turned away from Gene's door.

"Ooh, he's really being stubborn, isn't he?" Alison cackled. "He probably knows how screwed he is, uwee hee hee. He's not ever gonna try anymore."

"Well, maybe he thinks that they can't eliminate him if he stays hidden behind a locked door," Simone added.

"Uwee hee hee, I can't wait to send him out of here," Alison giggled. "That'll knock off his smug look permanently."

The two girls grinned at each other deviously before heading out of the cabin.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**I really have to thank you, Gene. With you taking all the attention, I think I'll have a smooth ride to the merge.

**Alison-**Ooh, I just love seeing Gene suffer. If I'd have known he would be this much fun, I would have targeted him a long time ago. Uwee hee hee.

**Gene-**(banging his headon the wall) Okay, I'll admit it, I screwed up. I let my emotions get the better of me and ended up shooting myself in the foot. But I did not come this far to get taken out by a bunch of bitter idiots. I will pull through and win just like I planned…somehow.

* * *

(Loser Cabin)

The six members of the Shooting Stars were all filing out of the cabin. Missy stormed out first, grumbling angrily to herself about all the terrible people on her teams. After her came Chance and Corrina who were walking hand in hand.

"Wow, you two are so cute together!" Kitty exclaimed from behind them. "I mean, I know you were already together, but now that you're actually together, it's even sweeter!"

"Uh, thanks, Kitty," Chance said.

"And look, 86% percent of my followers support the both of you," Kitty exclaimed. "And they can hardly ever agree on anything…except that I'm awesome of course."

"Well, I'm just glad that you two could work out everything going on between you," Ken said. "I'm sorry, I couldn't have been more help."

"Ew, who invited you to this conversation?" Kitty scoffed.

"Kitty," Corrina said uneasily. "Can you—"

"Oh, no, I'll go," Kitty scoffed. "I wouldn't want any of you feeling unsafe around me. I know you have a hard time trusting me!"

With that she also marched away from the group. Corrina sighed.

"And sorry about that too," Ken added. "But she's the one who's causing all the trouble this time."

"Maybe, but I still wish we could all get along," Corrina said. "Remember back on the first day when we were all friends?"

"Remember when Kitty told us she'd vote out Ashley, then lied and voted for Charlie?" Ken added. "I don't want to sound bitter, but she's been a loose cannon since the start."

Coming out last was Charlie who sighed and walked with his head down.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**I thought people would get better after a good night sleep, but they seem just as angry. And nobody wants to listen to me complain anymore. (He sighs) This game is hard.

**Missy-**I couldn't get any sleep last night, I was too busy thinking about every horrible thing everyone ever did on this show. I've come to realize that this entire season has been made up of villain, and they just act like they're noble heroes. Well, it's all clear to me now, the production team clearly picked me to be the underdog hero who takes them all down. And that's exactly what I plan to do. Good will triumph!

**Corrina-**Yeah, Kitty might have been scheming behind our backs, but I don't remember her ever voting for any of us. I think both of them might just be overreacting a bit here. It's too bad, since they both seem like nice people.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

The two teams didn't bother splitting up into different tables and all sat together at the same one. Except for Missy who marched off to a table by herself. Corrina and Chance both sat next to Kitty, who insisted that they stay on the opposite side of Ken. Ken was happy to sit next to Charlie, though, who Alison quickly sidled up next to. Eventually, Gene entered the room. All eyes turned to him, but he never let his eyes drift in their direction. He made his way over to Missy's table and sat down next to her.

"Hey, this table is for nice people!" Missy spat.

"Oh please, don't give me that," Gene scoffed. "The only person who's as hated as I am is you right now."

"Nobody hates me," Missy pouted. "I am just renouncing them for their evil ways. And that includes you."

Gene rolled his eyes, but didn't get up. Eventually DJ came around and handed out the daily meal. Once everyone had finished, they headed outside.

"Campers, are you ready for the next challenge!?" Blaineley exclaimed. "Chef, let's see some flags."

Chef grunted and flipped the switch. The flags went through the usual routine. When they came out, the colours were blue, purple, and grey.

"It's elimination this time," Chef noted. "And you're back to Cash Cows and Manic Monkeys."

The two teams divided. Missy and Simone both shared an irritated glance at each other.

"Alright, it's also virtual," Blaineley declared. "So, if you'll just head out to the usual spot…"

"Nope," Corrina said.

"Excuse me?" Blaineley said.

"We're not doing this challenge," Ken added.

"We've decided we'd rather just let the other team win so we can vote out Gene," Alison giggled.

"What!?" Gene exclaimed. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"Hmph, throwing challenges, I never," Chef scoffed.

"No one's throwing anything," Gene declared. "I don't need these clowns with me to win this challenge…especially when I'm only against two mental girls."

"Oh, you are so going to regret that!" Simone growled.

"Yeah, Simone's the only mental one on this team," Missy added.

"Uh…okay," Blaineley said. "So, the rest of you Cash Cows are okay with this?"

"That's right," Kitty declared.

"Fine, for this challenge it will just be Gene versus Simone and Missy," Blaineley said.

"Bring it on," Gene smirked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**I suppose I should have expected this from my team, but whatever, I'm not letting this roadbump stop me. Simone and Missy are both trainwrecks and cannot cooperate together. I think I'll be surviving for another day.

**Alison-**This is gonna be good. I can't wait to see Gene crash and burn.

**Chance-**Normally I try not to be too negative, but after what Gene put me through, I think it's fair enough to take a little enjoyment in this.

**Simone-**Pfft, Gene doesn't scare me. I could handle Mason, I can definitely handle him. However, on the other hand, there's once again the question of what will happen if we go to elimination. With only two of us left, I'm not liking this uncertainty.

* * *

Gene, Missy, and Simone all walked into the clearing in the forest. As usual the ground began to shake as the terrain transformed. The dirt turned rough and barren, while the sky turned to an ominous indigo. All around them had transformed into a barren wasteland. However, what was curious was that even though there was no barrier, neither team could see the other

"Welcome to another challenge," Blaineley's voice announced. "This one will work a little differently."

"This area may look empty right now, but you have the power to fill it with nasty monsters…for the other team," Chef explained.

"That's right, all you have to do is get to the switch that's somewhere waiting for you," Blaineley said. "Once you touch it, it'll unleash a monster or monsters on your opponent's side. Then you'll have to get to the next one."

"The more switches you hit, the more dangerous the monsters become," Chef added. "And the first team to be wiped out loses the challenge."

"Any questions, no, good!" Blaineley exclaimed.

Simone and Missy glanced around at their surroundings.

"I think I see something," Simone said as she pointed. "Let's go."

"Where do you get off telling me what to do?" Missy pouted. "I say we go this way!"

"I. Do. Not. Have. Time. For. This!" Simone shouted. "If we lose this challenge one of us is going home…and I think there's a good chance that it's gonna be you. So shut up and let's go!"

Simone grabbed onto her arm and dragged her along.

"Stop, stop, you're going to ruin us!" Missy shouted. "I just know it."

However, Simone soon arrived at a silver podium with a round button on it.

"You were saying?" Simone said.

"You got lucky this time," Missy huffed.

Simone just rolled her eyes as she hit the button. Suddenly he ground began to shake and a mountain burst out of the ground.

"What's that!?" Missy exclaimed.

"I guess that's where our next switch is," Simone replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Seriously? I knew that Missy was nuts, but is she mentally retarded too? I'm trying to win this challenge so we're safe, and she's just trying to make that difficult.

* * *

(Gene)

Gene glanced around his surroundings. He spotted something in the distance and ran towards it. He saw the podium and made his way to it. He was about to push the button when the ground started to shake. He looked down as a slimy green hand reached up and grabbed his ankle.

"Eugh!" he exclaimed as he pulled himself away from it.

He realized that there were more hands reaching out around him. They pulled themselves out of the ground and revealed that they were attached to slimy green zombie bodies. Gene looked around at them nervously, before returning his sight to the button. He slapped down on it and the ground once again rocked. This time it revealed a mountain.

"Aha!" he exclaimed.

"Brraaaaaiiiins!" the zombies moaned.

"Oh, right, still gotta deal with you guys," Gene remarked. "Okay, outta my way!"

He began delivering several punches and kicks to the surrounding monsters. The zombies didn't put up much of a fight. With each blow Gene delivered they were knocked back. Their only form of offense was grasping at him with their slimy hands.

"Gonna have to do better than that," Gene remarked as he began to climb up the mountain.

* * *

(Manic Monkeys)

Simone and Missy were both making their way to the mountain when something seemed to descend from the sky. It was light a green light crashing down into the ground.

"What was that!?" Missy exclaimed.

"Probably something bad," Simone remarked.

A bouncing green jelly wobbled out of the crate. It bounded towards the two girls.

"Yep, that's definitely not good," Simone sighed.

The slime bounced onto Missy and began enveloping her in goo.

"Ah, get it off, get it off!" Missy cried as she was sucked deeper into it.

"Leave it to me," Simone said as she tried to rip the creature off of Missy's back.

Unfortunately, this only resulted in her getting her hands stuck within the goo. She could feel her shoulders being sucked into the blob.

"Oh no you don't!" she exclaimed as she tried to pull herself back out.

Missy's panic had taken a new level by now and she had started spinning around in circles.

"That's really not helping!" Simone exclaimed as she was spun around with the slime.

"Die, die, die!" Missy exclaimed as she slammed herself into the mountain side.

This seemed to damage the slime as it oozed off of her in pain.

"Now get out of here!" Simone exclaimed as she kicked the blob away from them.

* * *

(Reality)

Chef and Blaineley watched the action take place through a large TV screen.

"It's a close race," Blaineley announced. "Both teams are heading up to their next switch."

"Come on, girls, you can do this," Ken cheered for the Manic Monkeys. "We can't let Gene win."

"It's not too much of a big deal," Chance said behind his friend. "I mean, even if Gene does win, we'll just get him next time."

"True," Ken replied. "But I'm just so angry with him. He betrayed all of us with his lies, and he doesn't deserve to stay another day."

Kitty meanwhile was updating her blog from a handheld device while pacing through the forest. She stopped when she realized she was walking towards some curious area. It was a campfire with beads hanging from the trees and rocks surrounding it. In the center sat Corrina in a tie dyed shirt and wearing a necklace of flowers.

"Ah, Kitty, I've been expecting you," Corrina exclaimed as she pulled Kitty into the circle of stones.

"Corrina?" Kitty said uncertainly.

"Right now, it's Peace-Keeper Corrina," she replied. "And I'm here to help you make peace with Ken."

"Yeah right," Kitty scoffed. "I'm so done with that jerk."

"Come on, can't you give him another chance?" Corrina asked. "I mean, there's so much fighting going on all around us. It would be nice if some of us could stick together."

"Well, how can we stick together when he's so paranoid that I'm planning to backstab him?" Kitty retorted.

'Uh…are you?" Corrina asked.

"That's classified information," Kitty replied.

"I…see," Corrina said thoughtfully. "That might be part of the problem."

"Hey, I can't just give out all my secret strategies!" Kitty exclaimed. "That'd be like asking you to give out all your…costumes!"

"Do you want one?" Corrina asked. "Personally, I think you'd look splendid in…"

She slapped a black hat and mask on Kitty.

"…this!" Corrina exclaimed. "Meet…Kitzo...Mm, Zorkit? Zorty? Kitro? Eh, the name doesn't matter."

"En Garde!" Kitty exclaimed as she grabbed a stick.

"Aha, it's a duel you want?" Corrina said as she slipped behind a tree.

She then came out in a suit of armor and a broadsword.

"Meet, Lady Corrina the Swift!" she exclaimed as she swung her sword.

* * *

(Manic Monkeys)

The girls had reached the next switch. The podium was on a large ledge near the top of the mountain.

"Okay, we haven't run into any more monsters, so it's safe to assume that Gene hasn't reached his button yet," Simone said. "Let's take him out with this."

Simone pushed down the button. The mountain began to shake. Missy almost lost her balance, but managed to regain herself before falling over the edge. Once the tremors had stopped, the two looked down at a vast cave passage in front of them.

"Well, I know where we're going next," Simone said as she stepped forward.

However, the ground began to shake again. Both girls tensed in preparation for anything. The shaking had stopped, yet it didn't seem like anything had changed.

"Hm, there's got to be something wrong here," Simone said.

"Why do you always have to be so negative?" Missy pouted. "Maybe there's nothing wrong at all."

"Except there's not," Simone said. "Look!"

Charging out of the cave, horns first, was a large, furious minotaur. The two girls had to dive out of the way just in time to avoid being skewered. The muscular creature snorted dust out of its nose angrily as it turned its head. It growled as it headed towards Simone.

* * *

(Gene)

Gene had reached his switch as well. He glanced around to see if there were any monsters waiting to attack him, but didn't see anything. He ran over to the switch and slapped it down. Then the ground shook as the cave was revealed. He had taken a few steps into the cave when he felt another tremor. He carefully took another step, keeping his eyes peeled for anything in front of him. Unfortunately, he neglected to look behind himself. A large snake had emerged from a crack in the ground. It crept up behind Gene. Then it sprung up and wrapped itself around his neck.

"Ack!" Gene cried as he was suddenly pulled back.

He tried to struggle, but the snake was dragging him firmly. He couldn't break free until he was dangling over the edge of the cliff. He was about to fall, when he reached up and grabbed onto the snake. Both of them ended up shooting down the slide of the mountain. Gene dug his feet into the side of the mountain and was able to slow his descent. He was able to eventually stop on another ledge; however, he had fallen from the top. He glanced at the snake and saw that it was no longer moving.

"Well, that's something," he remarked.

He then began to once again climb up the mountain.

(Manic Monkeys)

The Minotaur wasn't letting up on the two girls. There wasn't much space for them to run, but both of them were frantically trying to stay out of the way of his horns. Eventually, the beast managed to get Missy backed up against the edge.

"You don't want to come any closer," Missy said. "It's incredibly rude to invade someone's personal space."

The beast didn't listen. As Missy continued to back up, the ground beneath her feet began to crumble. Suddenly she was falling. She only managed to barely grab on the ledge before she tumbled back down to the bottom.

"Hey, bull, over here!" Simone exclaimed as she tossed rocks at the creature.

The Minotaur turned to face her as the rocks bounced off its face harmlessly. It snorted in frustration.

"Uh, I got plenty more where that came from," Simone said as she grabbed for more rocks.

The Minotaur approached Simone menacingly.

"Okay, you asked for this," Simone said as she readied another rock.

The bull swiped at her and she had to duck to avoid being crushed against the stone surface. However, she was not quick enough to dodge his other arm he scooped her up.

"Oh no you don't!" Simone exclaimed as she began swinging the stone against the Minotaur's head.

The bull creature paid no notice to it as he tightened his grip. However, what the beast didn't realize was that Missy had managed to climb back up. She charged towards the monster and slammed her shoulder against it.

"Stop. Being. So. Mean!" she yelled as she knocked the creature forward.

His grip loosened and Simone was able to break free. It turns out she was just in time too, as the bull stumbled forward and plummeted over the edge.

"Well…that wasn't so tough," Simone remarked as she caught her breath.

"Ahem," Missy said as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"What now?" Simone groaned.

"It is polite to say 'Thank you' to someone after they save their life," Missy replied. "Especially since I didn't even have to save such a dreadful person as yourself. I did it out of the goodness in my heart."

"Fascinating," Simone replied dryly. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to win this challenge."

Simone entered the cave. Missy frowned to herself and followed after her.

"I might not save you the next time you need me," she said. "I could win this challenge by myself if I wanted, you know."

"Great…do it," Simone said.

"But that'd mean I'd have to abandon you, and I'm sorry but my tender heart just can't allow me to do that, no matter how much you may deserve it," Missy replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Missy-**Being this nice can feel like a curse sometimes. Even when I know no one would mind, I still can't bring myself to just abandon Simone.

* * *

(Gene)

Gene had pulled himself back up to the cave. He didn't waste any time and quickly entered the cave. The cavern was filled with stalagmites and stalactites that resembled ferocious fangs. Gene didn't spent any time to stop though and just kept running through the ominous cave. Once he was deep in the darkness, he felt the ground shake once again.

"They've reached the third switch already?" he gasped in annoyance. "No!"

Several shelled creatures emerged from the ground, walls, and ceiling of the cavern. They had large claws and were all swarming towards Gene.

"Out of my way!" Gene exclaimed as tried to kick one of them.

He only ended up hurting his foot against the hard surface. The crab creatures began to snip their claws all around Gene. He had to prance frantically between them to avoid being slice in half.

"Back!" he exclaimed as he kicked some stones towards them.

The creatures just batted them out of their way as they continued to advance on Gene. Gene was getting worried now, however, his spirits were lifted when he spotted another pedestal.

"Yes!" he exclaimed as he darted towards it.

He immediately slammed down on the button and once again the room shook.

"Please do something useful," he begged as the crabs began surrounding him once again.

Suddenly, glowing lava poured out from several holes in the top of the cavern. The crabs began squealing in pain as they were melted, yet the piece of ground that Gene was standing on remained oddly cool.

"Hm, that'll do," he muttered.

The platform he was standing on began to move. It was getting swept along by the current of the lava.

"Alright, let's see what in store now," he said.

* * *

(Manic Monkeys)

Just a few minutes earlier Simone and Missy were walking through an identical cavern.

"Hm, we don't see to be running into anymore monsters yet," Simone noted. "I'm guessing that means that we've got the lead on Gene."

"You shouldn't be surprised, this is just another example of good triumphing over evil," Missy said. "I'll admit, I wouldn't qualify you as good, but you're aligned with me for the moment and I've got enough goodness for the both of us."

"I'm not even going to bother listening to anything you say anymore," Simone replied as she kept walking.

The two soon reached their pedestal.

"Ha, success!" Simone exclaimed as she pressed the button.

The ground shook and lava began to fill the cavern.

"Yikes!" Missy exclaimed as she quickly pulled herself closer to the pedestal.

Simone got ready for another fight, but soon realized that they were in no danger. The lava carried them along a boiling stream, yet its heat didn't affect the girls.

"I wonder if Gene has already been beaten," Simone said. "Maybe we just need to wait for him to be finished off."

However, just as she had spoken, they felt the familiar rocking.

"Or not," Simone sighed.

Several large objects began raining down from the top. As they plopped into the lava, Simone assumed they were rocks; however, when one landed on their platform, she realized what they really were. It was an army of brown goblin creatures. They had pointed ears and noses; despite their short height, their sinister expressions were enough to send a chill through the girls' spines. Several more had landed on all sides of the platform by now, and all of them were leering at the girls menacingly.

"Alright, they can't be that tough," Simone said as she stepped towards one.

The creature immediately breathed out a stream of fire at her. Simone quickly backtracked.

"Okay…well, at least there aren't that many of them," Simone said uneasily.

However, she was wrong again. The goblins that had landed in the lava had swum towards the stone raft and were now trying to climb aboard.

"Maybe you should stop talking," Missy said. "If that's possible."

"Oh, don't give me that," Simone groaned.

The goblins were closing in on the girls by now.

"Alright, enough wasting time," Simone said. "Let's take these guys out."

She charged towards the nearest ground and kicked them all over the edge before they could retaliate. The other surrounding them could, though. Several streams of fire were launched towards the two girls. Simone ducked, while Missy leapt into the air.

"Okay, everybody off!" Simone exclaimed as she began swatting at all of the goblins.

"I'm sorry, but trying to burn me simply isn't forgivable," Missy added as she aided Simone in knocking the creatures off of the boat.

This proved to be a tedious task though, as the goblins began swimming back as soon as they were pushed off. And it was becoming increasingly difficult to avoid the fire being shot from all directions.

"Ow! Simone cried as one of her pigtails caught on fire.

She immediately began swatting at it, trying to extinguish the flame. Missy's wings had also been singed down to nothing more than wires.

"I do not appreciate that!" Missy shouted as she shoved a crowd of goblins over the edge.

"Look, I can see land!" Simone exclaimed.

After a few more minutes of fending off goblins, they were able to jump to the next section in their course. It was a vast chamber that opened up into a blue sky through a crevice at the top. In the center of the room was a switch.

"Bingo!" Missy exclaimed as she ran towards the switch and pressed it down.

The walls sealed up and prevented any of the goblins from following them. Then a ladder sprung up from the ground and led to the exit.

"Looks like we're going up," Simone said.

* * *

(Gene)

Since Gene had already gotten past the crabs, he had a much smoother ride than the girls. He soon reached the chamber and entered. He spotted the switch and slapped it down. In an instant he was looking up at the tall ladder. However, his victory didn't last long, as he soon realized that the shaking was continuing and something else was coming. Wispy webs spread along the walls and massive spiders began descending around him.

"Eugh," Gene exclaimed as he quickly began climbing up the ladder.

One of the spiders leapt off of its web and onto Gene's back.

"Ah!" Gene cried as he began to squirm frantically. "Get off, get off!"

He managed to knock the spider off of his back and quickly kept climbing. The spiders had a different plan, though. They began biting at the base of the ladder. In a matter of seconds, the entire structure was about to come crashing down.

"Errrgh!" Gene groaned as he swung against the wall.

He desperately clung onto whatever he could, which happened to be the spiders' web. The ladder fell apart as it crashed to the ground, but Gene was now stuck halfway to the top. He kept his grip tightly fastened to the webs and began pulling himself up.

"I can do this," he told himself. "I'm not letting those girls get the better of me now."

Gene then remembered he still had to deal with the spiders. The horde of them was climbing up the wall towards him. They were gaining on him at frightening speed. One of them had reached Gene's leg and was trying to beat into him.

"Cut that out!" Gene exclaimed as more of them began surrounding him.

It looked like he was out of luck, when he spotted something. It was a piece of the ladder, stuck in the web.

"Come on," Gene said as he reached for it.

More spiders were crawling over him now and biting as his shirt. He grabbed the stick and immediately swung it back at them. The spiders were knocked backed down to the ground. This allowed Gene to keep on climbing as fast as he could. He was able to reach the top and quickly pulled himself through the crevice.

"Yes," he sighed in relief as he pulled himself up to the surface of the mountain.

* * *

(Manic Monkeys)

"Well, let's go," Missy said as she began climbing up the ladder.

Simone took one more cautious look around before following after her. However, in another second the walls began cracking open.

"Uh-oh," Missy said nervously.

Several flying creatures began circling around the ladder. They looked like incredibly boney women with wings and talons. They screeched painfully as they dived for the attack. Simone immediately let go of the ladder and dropped down to the bottom. Missy wasn't so lucky. One of the harpies dug its talons into the back of her shirt and lifted her into the air.

"Aiiieee!" Missy screamed. "Help me, help me!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Simone exclaimed.

"I don't know, figure something out!" Missy shouted back. "You owe me!"

Simone rolled her eyes, but then she remembered that she did have a way to help Missy. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an orange capsule.

"If there's anyone who's two nice here, it's me," Simone sighed as she crushed the pill.

It turned to dust, but soon reformed. However, it changed its shape to a long sharp sword. The colour then changed to a deep violet.

"Hm, a sword?" Simone said as she shook it experimentally. "That's totally going to be useful against flying monsters."

Suddenly a blast of purple energy shot out of the sword. It hit the harpy holding Missy which instantly disintegrated to dust. Missy fell to the ground and Simone quickly ran beneath her. She managed to catch the other girl and set her down.

"Okay, we're even now," Simone said.

"Not by a long shot," Missy scoffed. "You still owe me for the weeks of negativity you've been giving me."

Simone hadn't bothered to even listen to Missy though. Instead she was swinging her sword at the remaining harpies. Each time her purple beam made contact with the monsters they burst into dust.

"I think I'm going to like this," Simone remarked as she admired her sword.

"Of course you would, it's an instrument of violence," Missy scoffed.

"Wasn't talking to you," Simone said as she once again started to climb the ladder.

The two girls got to the top and arrived at the surface. Outside it was windy now and they were on top of a very high pinnacle. They looked around and realized that there were a series of loose bridges connecting to various other peaks. They also saw another pedestal.

"Take this, Gene," Simone said as she pressed the button down.

* * *

(Gene)

Gene looked around at the identical surroundings. He quickly spotted the button and ran towards it.

"Ha, take this, girls!" he laughed as he pressed it.

Gene nodded as the familiar shaking returned and another bridge extended from his surface to the nearest peak. Once again, though, things were about to get more complicated. Gene felt the wind increase as something approached from below. He looked over the edge to see a gargantuan bird flying up towards him. The creature had wings that appeared to be made of fire and a face that contorted with fury. It held out its deadly talons menacingly.

"Oh my," Gene noted as he turned around and began running across the bridge.

It didn't take long for the bird to catch up with him, though. Once the monster had reached the summit, it nearly blocked out the sun. Shadows danced beneath it from the flames crackling in place of feathers. The bird then descended on Gene with its talons outstretched. Gene had nowhere to run. The talon clamped around him.

"Not good, not good," Gene said as he was lifted into the air.

He squirmed as he tried to break free from the tight grip. The bird let up a shrill cry as it held up Gene to its beak. Gene used as his strength as he tried to break free. With a tear, his already ripped shirt was torn off. But this was enough to allow him to break free and land on the bridge.

"Well, this is embarrassing," Gene sighed.

However, he didn't take a minute to pause. He just kept running along the bridges. The bird was closing in on him again, but Gene could see the next pedestal. He ran as fast as he could and slammed down on the button. He looked down at the drop in front of him, then back at the bird behind him.

"Come on, shouldn't something be happening!?" he shouted.

Then he realized that something was happening. The drop in front of him was very quickly filling with water. Soon he was looking at a full ocean. He didn't have to turn back to know that the bird was right behind him. He dived right into the water.

* * *

(Reality)

Blaineley and Chef were allowing any interested campers to watch the TV and see how the teams were doing. Several of them had taken advantage of the opportunity and were watching with fascination.

"Wow, it sure is a shame that is the challenge we had to miss," Ken remarked. "It'd be awesome to take on all those creatures. When else would you get a chance to fight Minotaurs, harpies, and Basilisks? Although, I'm not sure what that bird is supposed to be. It looks like a Phoenix, yet it's got more mannerisms of a gryphon so I suppose…"

"Whoa, slow down, I can't keep up," Charlie sighed as he held his head.

"Well, I'm just happy to sit here and watch," Alison said. "Seeing them get beaten up time after time is simply delicious. Uwee hee hee!"

Ken glanced at Charlie. Charlie offered a light smile and shrugged. Chance, meanwhile, noticed Corrina and Kitty returning, both were laughing playfully. Chance waved at his girlfriend as she skipped over to him.

"So, how'd it go?" Chance asked.

"Victory goes to Lady Corrina today," Corrina exclaimed. "She couldn't escape my swift blade."

"So…is that your way of saying you got her to make up with Ken?" Chance asked.

Corrina slapped her forehead as she exclaimed, "Right…that."

* * *

(Manic Monkeys)

The bridge had formed for Simone and Missy to cross.

"That doesn't look safe," Simone muttered as she put her foot on it experimentally. "But it's our only way across.

Simone walked slowly along the bridge while Missy followed behind. When they were halfway across the land began to shake.

"Oh, not now!" Simone exclaimed as she instinctively grabbed onto the ropes.

A cluster of rock burst open. A towering rock golem stepped out. The creature held a club which it raised menacingly.

"Back to running," Simone sighed as she quickly continued along the bridge.

Missy didn't need to be told twice and followed after her. The monster stomped after them with bounding stride. The entire earth shook with each step he took. This was making it very difficult for the girls to get across the bridge without stumbling over the edge. The golem, however, was having no trouble storming towards them. The girls had reached the next pinnacle by now, but the golem was right behind them. It let out a low groan as it shook its club. It slammed its weapon down into the ground. While Simone and Missy were able to leap out of the way, the spot where he had hit shattered and the platform quaked violently.

"Use your sword!" Missy shouted.

While Simone knew it was urgent, she still couldn't resist remarking, "Oh, so now it's not just an implement of destruction."

"This is no time to be hypocritical, just use it!" Missy exclaimed.

"Yeah, that made sense," Simone scoffed. "Okay, rocky, you're going down."

Simone swung her blade and it fired its violet beam. The golem just raised its arm in defense though. While its arm did crack someone from the blow, the monster hardly seemed damage.

"Some advantage this is," Simone grumbled.

"You should have used it later," Missy chided. "But I guess you just weren't thinking, it's okay, I can forgive you."

"You have no idea how close I am to using this on you," Simone said as she pointed the sword towards Missy.

Before anyone could argue anymore, though, the golem struck again. Remembering their dire situation, the girls continued to run along the next bridge. The golem bounded after them effortlessly.

"Okay, new plan!" Simone exclaimed.

"Maybe you should leave the plans to me," Missy said. "Since you're last one didn't exactly work out."

"Fine…what is it?" Simone said as she swiped with her sword at the golem several more times.

The golem again blocked, but seemed to be slowed slightly.

"Uh…" Missy tried to think. "Well, what did you have in mind?"

"Here, distract him," Simone said as she shoved Missy towards the golem.

"I don't like this plan very much," Missy remarked as the golem prepared to smash her.

Simone meanwhile ran to the next platform. Missy was leaping and ducking sporadically as the golem kept on advancing towards her.

"Anytime now!" she exclaimed.

"Get ready to run really, really fast," Simone said as she used her sword to slice the ropes holding the bridge up.

The bridge shook ever more now.

"Okay, running!" Missy said as she charged towards Simone.

The golem bolted after her.

"Please work," Simone sighed as she cut final rope.

Missy leapt onto the platform and the bridge collapsed. The golem didn't make it. It let out a furious roar as it plummeted down into the abyss.

"Yes, I bet Gene couldn't pull that off!" Simone exclaimed.

The two girls continued along the bridges until they reached.

"Ooh, lookie here," Missy exclaimed as she pushed the button.

The ground shook as the ocean rose in front of them.

"We have to swim in there?" Missy said nervously.

"Well, no time like the present," Simone replied as she dived in.

Missy sighed as she closed her eyes and cannonballed after her.

* * *

(Gene)

Gene swam through the water. He found that he didn't need to hold his breath and thanked his luck for that. The inky water was hard to see through, but his eyes adjusted eventually. While he still couldn't see much, he did spy something large in the distance. As he got closer, he noticed that a source of light was coming from somewhere. Curiously, he turned around. He realized that the next monster had arrived. This creature was a giant bioluminescent jellyfish. Gene turned back to his target and kicked his legs quickly. The jellyfish was closing in on him, though. Gene could feel its slimy tentacles brushing against his legs. He increased his speed and soon saw that his target was a floating rock with a gap in it. He figured that the pedestal would be waiting for him there. The jellyfish wasn't letting him get away, though. As it got in close to him, he felt his whole body being sucked into the unusual substance. He could feel numbness entering his body, but struggled to keep on moving. He could see the entrance to the rock, it was almost in reach. Yet nearly all of his body was getting engulfed in the living jelly. It took all his strength, but he pulled himself into the cavern. When he reached dry ground he began heaving in exhaustion. He spotted the pedestal and inched his way towards. Weakly he pushed the button before collapsing against the wall.

* * *

(Manic Monkeys)

Simone and Missy were swimming through the same inky ocean. Simone led the way, while Missy trailed behind her. Like Gene, neither of them had to worry about oxygen. Simone spotted the silhouette of something large and gestured at it. She headed towards it, but soon felt a tremor through the water. She clutched her sword readily. Suddenly several projectiles shot towards the girls. However, they soon realized that they weren't so much weapons, as they were massive tentacles. They living pillars swung through the water wildly, knocking the girls from side to side. Simone's sword was knocked straight out of her grip. She gasped and tried to grab it again. However, Simone was held back as a tentacle wrapped around her. She struggled, but the tentacle wasn't letting go. Missy had managed to avoid being captured so far, though. She made her way through the flaying tentacles and was headed towards the sword. She grabbed it. Simone cheered and motioned for her to swing it. Instead, Missy swam towards Simone and handed it to her. Simone grabbed the blade and swung it into the tentacle that was holding her. It burst into ink. Simone continued to swing her sword until all of the tentacles were out of their way. The two girls made it to the cavern where they found the pedestal.

"I'm getting really tired of this," Simone said as she pushed the button. "Can we just end this?"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Well, it's good to know this thing still has a use (holds up the sword.)

**Missy-**I probably could have handled those nasty tentacles, but I would feel just dreadful killing them. That's why I let Simone do it, she really doesn't have a conscience when it comes to that kind of thing. (She shakes her head.)

* * *

(Gene)

Gene waited for something to happen to take him to the next section. Eventually the ground shook, although this time it was because the entire floor beneath him was lifting up. The chamber had become a large elevator.

"Hm, what now?" Gene wondered to himself.

He was still feeling spent from all the struggles he'd gone through, but he forced himself to stand up. The chamber eventually came to a stop, and another gap appeared on the other side. Gene stepped out and found himself in the exact same wasteland he had started in.

"Interesting," he noted. "Ran of ideas, did you?"

Gene only had to take a few steps forward before going through the same process he had gone through time after time now.

"Alright, let's get this over with," he said. "What have you got now?"

He got his answer. In a flash a colossal silver lion landed in front of him. This monstrous lion had one striking feature, though, a deadly tail on a scorpion on its back. The lion took a step towards Gene and the boy realized that he didn't have a chance. Gene turned to run, but the manticore was swift. It leapt to the other side and was once again staring down at Gene. Gene grabbed a stone and threw it, knowing it would do no damage against the mammoth creature. Gene turned to run again, as his only option. The manticore struck with its tail like a whiplash. Gene had to hop from side to side to avoid being skewered. Soon the manticore got tired of toying with him, though, and pounced. Gene was crushed under its claw. The monster raised its tail to strike.

"I really wish it didn't have to come to this," Gene said as he reached into his pocket and crushed his advantage token.

* * *

(Manic Monkeys)

While the two girls had pulled through so far, it was clear that all the fighting was starting to weigh down on them. The ground lifted up and they were taken back to the start.

"Hey, we've been here already," Missy noted.

"Well, I am not up for going through this all over again," Simone groaned. "Why won't Gene just die so we can get out of here!?"

The girls walked through the barren land. Simone held her sword and Missy stuck close to her.

"What's that!?" Missy exclaimed as she pointed to the sky.

Something was descending towards them. What started as a small speck in the sky soon turned into a long, angry serpent. It had leathery wings and was breathing smoke out of its nostrils.

"Fun," Simone said as she eyed the dragon.

The dragon glared at the girls before breathing fire down on them. The girls rolled in opposite directions. Once Simone was standing up again, she immediately swung her sword several times. Two shots missed the serpent, but one hit its underbelly and caused it to bleed.

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about!" Simone cheered.

The dragon let out a bloodcurdling shriek before diving towards Simone. It bombarded her with fire. Soon Simone was surrounded by flames and smoke.

"No, bad lizard!" Missy shouted as she began kicking at the dragon's legs.

The dragon flicked its tail with irritation and knocked Missy into Simone. It then prepared to roast both of them.

"Do something!" Missy cried.

"I'm trying!" Simone replied. "I can do this."

She charged forward with her sword. She eyed where she assumed the heart would be and thrust her weapon forward. It headed straight for her target. Suddenly the dragon started to glow as orange dust surrounded it. When the dust had vanished, the dragon looked like it had had an upgrade. It was now made entirely of metal, and had piercing red eyes. The sword bounced off its steel hide without leaving a dent.

"Gene!" Simone cursed.

The dragon opened its mouth and revealed a rocket launcher. It also showed two machine guns coming out of its back, and a flamethrower in its stomach. It fired.

* * *

(Reality)

"We have our winner!" Blaineley announced.

The crowd of the other campers gathered around the three contestants still in the virtual world. All of them came out of their trance at the same time. A light shone down on Gene.

"Congratulations to the Cash Cows," Chef said. "You guys won't be going to the Dock of Shame tonight."

A collective groan of disappointment filled the area.

"Simone and Missy, you guys fought hard, but it's time for one of you to go home," Blaineley said. "I'll be seeing you at the Dock of Shame tonight."

As the crowd dispersed, Simone and Missy returned to the cabins.

"Well, Simone, I would be lying if I said it was a pleasure knowing you, because you clearly made no effort to be nice to me," Missy said, "yet I can still say that I will shed a tear for you when you depart. I'm sorry, but this is just where it has to end for you."

"Missy…" Simone growled looking like she was ready to punch the girl. "I could say a lot nasty things right now, but I simply don't have the energy. So please, just shut the hell up."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Ugh, I still have no idea what's gonna happen tonight. We'll probably have to face off in a tiebreaker. I could totally beat Missy in anything…but still, there's always that possibility.

**Missy-**This elimination won't be very surprising, I'm afraid. There's absolutely no way that I'm leaving at this point, and Simone's the only other option.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

Missy and Simone sat on opposite ends of the eight platforms. Blaineley and Chef stood at the front of the dock.

"Welcome Manic Monkeys," Chef said. "Soon to be Manic Monkey."

"One of you girls is sadly going to be leaving today," Blaineley said.

"Simone," Missy declared.

"Ahem," Blaineley grunted. "As I was saying, since you're obviously both going to be voting for each other, we've had to find a new way to decide which one of you is leaving."

Chef pushed a button and a bench appeared opposite the platforms.

"Come on in, guys!" Chef called.

The Cash Cows emerged from the bushes and sat down on the bench.

"Today, everyone's vote counts," Blaineley said. "Your fate rests in the hands of these seven campers."

"Oh, how excellent," Missy exclaimed. "It's no question who most people are going to be voting for?"

"Are you serious!? Simone scoffed. "You were screaming at everyone just yesterday."

"Yes, but that was me getting mad at them," Missy shrugged. "They're not going to hold that against me. Everyone still loves me."

"Whatever," Simone scoffed.

"Cows, you may vote now," Chef said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Missy-**Oh yeah, no question about it. Just because I got a little angry yesterday, doesn't mean that everyone's gonna suddenly turn on me. My positive charm has been much more effective.

**Simone-**Well, I'd like to say that Missy has buried herself here, but I can't let go of that nagging fear. I've proven to be a powerful force, and people might feel threatened by that with the merge coming up. I can only hope for the best…ugh, I hate this.

* * *

(Later)

"We have the votes," Blaineley declared. "We shall now read them out."

"First vote," Chef read, "is for…Missy."

Missy's platform rose one level.

"Oh, I know who that was from," Missy scowled. "Alison!"

"Second vote of the night," Blaineley announced, "is for…Missy."

"Two votes!?" Missy exclaimed. "Okay, who cast that second one!? I will find out, I promise."

"Third vote," Chef said, "…Missy."

"What is with you people!?" Missy cried. "Alright, I'll have three less friends when I get back to camp. But I'd better not get one more vote!"

"Fourth vote," Blaineley read, "…Missy!"

"No, this is wrong, this is wrong!" Missy screamed. "You're not supposed to vote for me; you're supposed to vote for her!"

"Fifth vote of the night," Chef said "is for…Missy."

"I am the fan favorite!" Missy bellowed. "Every single person who watches this show watches it for me! No one else! If you get rid of me you will kill Total Drama Switcheroo…I AM TOTAL DRAMA SWITCHEROO!"

"Sixth vote," Blaineley said. "…Missy."

"Ms. O'Halloran, I strongly suggest you reconsider what you are reading!" Missy breathed menacingly. "If you dare to vote me off my horde of fans will not rest until I return. You'll get letterbombs, you'll get stones thrown into your office, you will never be able to leave your home again! We all know this show is fixed, well…fix something! Give me an idol, bring me back the next episode…eliminate an intern! Do something!"

"Last vote for the night," Chef said. "Is for…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Missy."

"Ermghgphhh," Missy spluttered incoherently. "I…I…I…"

She looked like she was ready to burst a blood vessel.

"SPARKLES!" She screamed.

Her belt burst off and sparkles come showering out. Her wings popped off and sparkles shot out through the back. Her antennae exploded into a burst of sparkles. Seams were ripping in her dress as glitter poured out everywhere.

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed as she was launched into the air.

The glitter that trailed behind her like a series of fireworks.

"Well, isn't that a lovely sight?" Blaineley remarked. "And especially fitting for tonight because…you eight have made it to the merge!"

Everyone cheered at this. Simone fist-pumped as she got up from her platform. Corrina and Chance hugged in celebration. Alison gave Charlie a light kiss on his cheek. Even Kitty and Ken danced together…before realizing it and breaking apart.

"Congratulations to all of you," Chef said. "But the game is only going to get harder from her on out."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Yes, take that Missy, you suck! And now I have no more stupid teams holding me back, I am gonna dominate this game.

**Gene-**Perfect. I've been given another chance, now I have to make the most of it.

**Kitty-**Tweet me, #mergedatlast to share your excitement with the world!

* * *

**Votes:**

**Ken-**Missy you are incredibly unpleasant. This isn't a hard vote.

**Corrina-**Sorry, Missy, but you are not helping anyone. It's time for you to go.

**Gene-**I could take a strategic vote today, but it would be meaningless. There's no doubt that Missy is leaving tonight, so I'll just vote with the crowd.

**Charlie-**Missy, I really, really wanted to be your friend, but you wouldn't let me. I'm sorry, but this is your fault.

**Alison-**Bye bye, Missy. Uwee hee hee.

**Chance-**After an outburst like we saw yesterday, Missy scares me. I do not want to keep her around.

**Kitty-**This is one vote I don't have to think about at all. So long, Missy.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"That concludes the first portion of the game," Blaineley said. "The eight remaining campers will now face a free for all at the merge."

"And it's good bye for Missy," Chef said. "That girl should have been gone on day one, if you ask me. I don't know what she thought she was doing, but she certainly was not nice."

"So, what's in store for them now?" Blaineley asked. "Can Gene save himself, or is he doomed to go next?"

"Can Corrina get Kitty and Ken to make up?" Chef asked. "Or is it a lost cause?"

"Well, we've got seven Cash Cows, one Manic Monkey, three Fierce Fighters, and four Shooting Stars," Blaineley summarized, "but starting tomorrow it'll just be eight contestants. Who will win, who will lose? All that is coming up on Total…Drama…Switcheroo!"

_Author's Note: It's time to say goodbye to Missy. She was definitely meant to be the most hateable person of the cast, but I still had fun writing her. I've seen characters (and real people too) who act like their opinion is the only right way and everyone else is wrong. I thought it would be fun to have a character take that to the extreme. Missy was a unique character if you ask me. She wasn't your typical villain, as she really did believe that she was doing good things, and she wasn't your typical "fairy girl" as she could be very mean and by the end no one liked her. This was always the place for her to go, and I'm pleased with how her story has come to an end._


	16. E Merge Ncy Procedure

_Author's Note: Hey, everyone, thanks for all the input you gave me on my new plans. I like all of them, and I may have to once again attempt the risky business of juggling. But in the meantime I'm going to work hard on getting Switcheroo moving smoothly. And to start off the merge, I've got a new poll up, let me know who you think is winning._

"16 contestants started this journey," Blaineley announced with pomp. "8 have left, 8 remain. Last time, the campers arrived at the merge finally."

"Not before voting off that bratty girl, Missy, though," Chef added. "With her gone, no more migraines for me."

"Yes, the last vote off was quite straightforward," Blaineley said. "While the Cash Cows wanted to throw the challenge so they could eliminate Gene, Gene let them all down by winning immunity. This left Simone and Missy on the chopping block and…well, you can guess who everyone sided with."

"Things are only going to get harder from here on out, though," Chef said. "The money's in sight and these guys are here to win."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Blaineley replied. "Gene's been playing hard since day one, can he pull off any more tricks? Simone's been fighting to survive despite several losses, can she keep it up? Corrina's had a costume for everyone event, will that be enough for her?"

"Let's see how things turn out," Chef said. "On Total Drama Switcheroo!"

(**Theme Song Plays**)

* * *

(Mess Hall)

The eight campers sat together at the same table. Despite some of the animosity that had been between some of them, they all seemed to be in a good mood at the moment.

"I can't believe we've actually made the merge," Ken exclaimed. "It feels like such an accomplishment."

"I know," Chance remarked. "I have friends back home who didn't think I could make it nearly this far."

"I always knew I'd get this far," Simone said with a smug grin.

"I don't think so," Alison giggled. "You were shaking in your boots last night. It was quite ridiculous, actually. Uwee hee hee."

"For like two seconds," Simone scoffed. "And now that I'm here, let me tell you, I'm not holding back on your guys anymore."

"Ooh, I just got the results of my new poll," Kitty exclaimed as she held up her phone. "I asked my followers who was their favorite…and 100% said me!"

"Gee, I wonder if that was biased," Gene remarked dryly from the edge of the table.

DJ came out and handed out the plates of grey slop to everyone.

"Again, sorry about the food guys," DJ said sympathetically. "I did all I could to make it edible."

The campers began to eat.

"Not that DJ is a bad chef or anything, but I'm getting tired of this stuff," Charlie sighed as he spooned through the grey goo.

"I hear you," Corrina sighed. "There's only so much I can take…but you know who might like this…"

She dived under the table, then sprung up wearing an orange furry suit with cat ears.

"Garfierra!" she exclaimed. "Om nom nom!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**It's really nice that we could all enjoy our time this morning, but I can't shake the looming feeling about some of these guys. Gene is still here which is no good, and I still don't want to get too close to Kitty and Alison, no matter what some of the others say about them.

**Simone-**Okay, to tell the truth, I'm thrilled to make it this far. The team part was probably actually the hard part, from here on out I should have smooth sailing to the end…and then we'll see who the queen of popularity is!

**Gene-**I've got to be very careful for the next couple of days. Clearly people are still mad at me, but the rules are different at the merge and I might be able to work with that.

**Kitty-**This is truly a momentous occasion! To celebrate I will create a Celebrity Page of me on Facebook and then 'Like' it.

* * *

(Later)

"Gather round, everyone!" Chef called.

The eight left the Mess Hall and headed over to the flagpole.

"Alright, you've made it past all the teams and switching shenanigans," Blaineley said. "The eight of you have proven to have the greatest adaptability, strength, intelligence…"

"Or just plain luck," Chef added.

"And so from here on out, things will be going a little differently," Blaineley declared. "Chef…"

Chef nodded and flipped the switch. The flags all retracted. This time, however, only one flag came out. It was a black flag with a lock on it.

"The teams are no more," Chef declared.

"Here's how things are going to work," Blaineley explained. "On most days we're still going to do the switching process to decide what kind of challenge you'll be doing. There'll still be rewards and immunities, until we get to the final 3. From there, we will find first, second, and third place in one final challenge."

"On most days?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, today will be special," Blaineley explained. "In tribute to the season that started it all, Total Drama Island, for today only you will be divided into teams of…gender!"

Everyone glanced at each other to see who would be on their team.

"I'm sure that Kyle kid would be glad to know that we've got an equal number of each gender," Chef declared.

"Yes, on Team Femme we've got Kitty, Simone, Corrina, and Alison," Blaineley declared. "And on Team Testosterone we've got Ken, Gene, Charlie and-even though he could go either way-Chance."

"Thanks, Blaineley," Chance remarked as he split up with his team.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Oh, seriously!? I was so glad to finally be on my own, and then I have to be teamed up with the three craziest people here!? Not cool, not cool.

**Chance-**I suppose I should start getting used to hearing comments like that.

**Corrina-**It's too bad I'll have to compete against Chance…but at least I'll have my BFF Kitty with me.

* * *

The campers had followed the hosts along to the beach. There, two canoes had been set up.

"This challenge will be a race," Chef explained. "To begin you'll be rowing these to that island out there. From there, you will be given instructions for the next part."

"The prize will be a delicious tropical feast," Blaineley said. "However, this very well may be the last food reward you get. You'll be back to slop after today, so that's just more reason to win."

"And there's a little surprise out there for you too," Chef said.

"Right," Blaineley said. "We had a double play of advantage tokens yesterday, but two of you still have one."

Kitty and Alison waved and smiled.

"Today, though, the advantage token will not be a prize for winning," Blaineley said. "Instead, we've hidden one somewhere on the course. Anyone on either team could get it. Or no one at all could find it. Are there any questions?"

No one said anything.

"Then you may begin," Chef said.

The two teams of four headed to the water.

"Come on, everyone, let's go!" Simone exclaimed as she reached the canoe first.

"We can do this, guys!" Ken said to his team as he also hopped into a canoe. "We've just got to take the lead."

Corrina, instead of jumping into the canoe, dove straight into the water.

"Hey, look at me!" she exclaimed as she surfaced, now wearing a fish tail. "Just call me The Little Merrina!"

"Corrina, this is no time for fooling around!" Simone exclaimed. "Get in the boat."

Corrina dived under the water again. Then emerged wearing all camo clothes and an army helmet.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" she exclaimed as she saluted and grabbed an oar.

The two boats took off at similar speeds. Ken and Simone were both the strongest rowers on each time, while Kitty and Chance were their teams' weakest links.

"Ugh, my arms are killing me," Chance sighed as he paused.

This caused the boys' boat to slow down, while allowing the girls to pull ahead.

"We can't afford a break," Gene declared. "If the girls get ahead we won't be able to catch up."

"It's alright," Ken said. "We can slow down a bit for now. The girls are sure to get tired soon too."

While Ken's prediction didn't quite come true, the girls soon ran into a problem of their own.

"Ah!" Kitty exclaimed as the boat rocked and her glasses fell into the water. "My glasses!"

"Ugh, great," Simone groaned.

"I can't compete like this!" Kitty exclaimed. "I can barely make out anything in front of me."

"Well, you'd better get used to it," Alison smirked. "Cause your glasses are food for the sharks now."

"Don't be so sure," Corrina exclaimed. "This looks like a job for…"

She ripped off her army outfit to reveal an old-fashioned pressure suit underneath.

"…Deep Sea Diver Corrina!" she finished. "And now for the final touch…oh my goodness, is that the Loch Ness Monster?!"

Everyone turned where she was pointing. They saw nothing, but when they turned back, Corrina was wearing a bulky diver helmet.

"My bad, it was just Ogopogo," Corrina replied. "Now to get those glasses!"

She took a small leap and sunk into the water.

"We'd better keep moving," Simone said. "The boys have taken the lead again. Corrina can catch up on her own."

"You're the boss," Kitty said to Alison.

Alison turned her so she was facing Simone.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**I suppose one of the downsides to constantly being on the pulse is the effects on my vision…but not to worry, they'll probably have a cure for that in a few years.

**Gene-**I'm not going to act like anything is different. I still want to win the challenge, just like everybody else.

**Alison-**Uwee hee hee, I hope Corrina doesn't find those glasses. If Kitty is blind, I'm sure there's all sorts of fun I can have with her.

* * *

The island had come into view, and both teams were approaching it. The boys had a strong lead by now. Due to losing Corrina's strength, the girls had slowed down quite noticeably. Chance, meanwhile, had recovered some strength and had managed to keep on rowing.

"We're doing this, boys," Ken exclaimed. "I think we've got a good chance at winning this feast."

"Yay!" Charlie cheered. "Maybe we could share it with the girls, too."

"No sharing!" Chef yelled from the distance.

"Sharing the reward will result in an instant elimination!" Blaineley added.

"Oh," Charlie sighed.

The girls weren't making any progress on catching up.

"Come on, come on, come on," Simone grumbled as she rowed fiercely.

Her muscles were getting tired, though, and Alison and Kitty weren't bringing much strength themselves. Simone glanced at Alison and got an idea.

"Well, I guess that's it," she sighed dramatically. "It looks like those boys will win the feast no problem. I'm sure they'll be thrilled."

"Not on my watch!" Alison exclaimed as she grabbed an oar and began rowing furiously. "The only who's winning this reward is me!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**Well, I guess I can be happy either way. If I lose, at least my friends will win. Too bad the other guys don't see it like that.

**Simone-**Poor predictable Alison.

**Alison-**If it had it my way, I'd make sure no one could win the challenge, I bet that would show them. But I'll be happy just stealing a win from those boys.

* * *

The boys had reached the shore. All of them hopped out.

"Welcome to the next part of the challenge," Blaineley announced as she and Chef emerged from the island forest.

"If you'll walk around this small island, you'll see four platforms, each supporting a large disc," Chef said. "Right now they're upright, but your job is to flip each of them over to your colour. Red for the boys, and blue for the girls."

"Yes, but your opposition is going to be trying to do the same," Blaineley said. "The first team to get all four the same colour will get a headstart on the final part of the challenge, while the others will have to spend time setting up their own colours properly."

"Well, get going," Chef ordered.

Gene looked back and saw that the girls were still in the water, but catching up.

"Come on, let's go," he said.

The boys came up to the first platform. The dual-coloured disc was waiting for them, balancing on top.

"Okay, she said red was for boys," Gene said as he pushed it over so the red side was facing upwards.

"Hm, we should probably split up to find the rest," Ken suggested. "We're going to want to stay ahead of the others."

"Good idea," Chance said. "We're going to need to check back on this one too, since the girls are probably going to flip it over as soon as they get here."

"Right, right," Ken said as he nodded. "We'll have to be careful about that too."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**Ooh, this sounds like hard work…they can never make things easy for us.

* * *

The girls were coming up to the island as well.

"Dang it, the boys are already heading out," Simone sighed. "We're going to be at a disadvantage here."

"But being underdogs will just mean that our win will be that much more impressive," Kitty said. "Trust me, it's like a thing."

Suddenly, something splashed out of the water. It was Corrina, still in her diving suit, holding a pair of glasses.

"Somebody lose these?" she exclaimed as she handed them over to Kitty.

"You're the best!" Kitty exclaimed.

The girls arrived at the shore and all hopped out. Corrina had pulled off her suit by now, and returned to just regular Corrina. Blaineley and Chef gave them the same explanation as the boys.

"Well, at least we can turn this one to our side," Simone said as she came up to the first platform.

"Ha, I bet they'll never see it coming!" Alison exclaimed. "We're so sneaky! Uwee hee hee."

"Um, you do realize that this how the game works, right?" Kitty pointed out.

"Oh…well, it still feels evil," Alison replied.

"I saw the guys spread out, we should probably do the same," Simone said. "We may be behind, but that doesn't matter. We just need to make sure we flip over the red sides right after the guys do."

"Got it!" Corrina exclaimed as they began to disperse.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**Hmm, the nature of this challenge is making it hard to actually cheat…oh well, I'm sure I'll think of something.

**Kitty-**I can see again, all the colours of nature…well, I'd better update my status on this.

* * *

Once the girls had run out into the forest, Chance crept out of the bushes. He walked over to the disc and flipped it back to red.

"Heh, perfect," he chuckled. "Now I just hope the other guys can stay ahead of the game."

Currently the three guys running were all following three different paths, while the four girls trailed behind each of them. Ken was making strong progress through the forest, as was Gene. Simone was catching up with Gene, while Kitty was struggling to behind the same path as Ken.

"Oof," Charlie exclaimed as he stumbled over a root. "Not again."

As he continued to fumble his way through the thick woods, he tried swatting aside from branches hanging over him. They ended up slapping him back in the face.

"Mother Nature, why are you being so difficult?" he sighed.

"You say something?" someone asked.

Charlie looked around, but didn't see anything.

"Mother Nature...?" he said nervously. "Uh, I'm sorry if I offended you. I really do like nature."

He began petting a tree to prove his point.

"No, silly, it's me," the voice laughed.

He focused his eyes and realized that a clump of hanging vegetation was actually Corrina wearing a dress made up of leaves and vines. She had also painted the uncovered parts of her face and body to blend in with the green surroundings.

"Do you need some help?" she asked.

"No, no, that's okay," Charlie replied. "We're on different teams after all."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to get hurt or anything," Corrina said.

"Thank you, but I think I'll be fine," Charlie said. "But, uh, put in a good word with Mother Nature for me…I don't want to have her mad at me."

"Will do," Corrina replied. "Good luck!"

With that she grabbed a vine and swung through the woods.

"How does she do that?" Charlie said as he shook his head.

He tried grabbing a vine and doing the same thing, but it snapped before he could get off the ground.

"Ow," he sighed rubbing his behind. "I'll stick with walking."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**Yeah, I get that we're all in competition now, but Charlie's a nice guy, and I'm not going to turn on him just like that. It'd be really nice if all of us could just get along for now…but there are some people who will be making that difficult.

**Charlie-**I have a hard enough time trying to understand ordinary people but Corrina…there's no logic to her at all.

* * *

(Alison)

Alison was also making a slow progress behind Charlie and Corrina's path. She had chosen to walk her pace and catch her breath.

"Let's see, there's got to be someway and I can mess things up," she muttered to herself. "I've been going soft lately; I need to make up for that."

As Alison was walking, she didn't realize that she headed straight for a ditch. Suddenly her foot went over the edge and she stumbled down into the pit.

"Oof," she exclaimed as she hit the bottom. "Hmm…I suppose this could hurt someone…if it was just a little deeper."

Alison crawled out and looked around. She found a smooth piece of driftwood that would fit into her hand. She then began digging out the hole.

"Uwee hee hee, this is going to be so great," she cackled as she dug the hole deeper.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**Quite honestly, I never got the whole "nice" thing. I just won't tell Charlie about this. It's not hurting him, he still likes me, everyone's hate…well, I'm happy.

* * *

(Gene)

Gene was stomping through mucky grounds.

"Come on, I've got to be getting somewhere," he muttered to himself. "Or else I'm just getting myself lost."

He then saw someone approaching from a distance. Simone was jogging at a quick pace and gaining on him.

"Aha, gotcha…oh, it's you," she groaned. "Just my luck."

"That's the kind of reaction I get now?" Gene said feigning offense.

"Oh please, you know I'd greet you like that anytime," Simone replied. "Here's a hint, I don't like you very much."

"That's a shame," Gene replied. "We could work well together."

Simone laughed abruptly before scoffing, "You still trying that? Uh, no. I'm not desperate."

"All I'm saying is that we don't have to be enemies," Gene replied calmly. "But that's later…right now, we are opponents."

With that he continued rushing through the forest.

"Hey, get back here!" Simone exclaimed as she chased after him.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**Um, Simone is a huge challenge threat, of course we have to be enemies. But it's all about taking little steps. If she doesn't feel threatened by me, she'll let her guard down sooner or later.

**Simone-**I'm so fed up with allies who are just going to cause more trouble for me. From here on out, I'm only playing for number one.

* * *

(Kitty)

Kitty was having a very rough time trying to get through the forest. Brambles were clinging to her hair, and she was frequently stepping into puddles of mud.

"Ow, ow, ow," she whined as one of her pigtails got tangled in a thin branch.

She began tugging on it, trying to get it loose.

"Come on, let go," she exclaimed as she tugged. "Let go!"

As she continued to pull, her other pigtail got stuck in a shrub.

"Oh, this is not good," she moaned. "I said, let go!"

As she continued to struggle, her glasses fell off again and landed in mud.

"Not this again, too," she grumbled. "Well, at least it can't get any worse…"

Nothing happened.

"Uh, isn't that the cue for rain…?" she mused. "Huh, guess it really can't get any worse."

Meanwhile, up ahead, Ken had arrived at another disc.

"Bingo!" he exclaimed as he spotted his target.

He rushed over to it and pushed it over so that it was facing red up.

"That's two down," he remarked. "Assuming that the Chance managed to keep the first one red. Now we just need to hope the other guys get theirs first."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**(With very messy hair)Today just isn't my day.

**Ken-**While I feel bad for Corrina being on the opposite team, I can't say I feel the same about the other girls. They haven't given me any reason to like them.

* * *

(Alison)

"Ooh, that's a nice hole," Alison remarked as she finished digging out her pit. "Now for the final touches."

She quickly grabbed some loose branches, pieces of thin wood, and leaves to cover up the hole.

"Uwee hee hee, this is going to be so sweet," she turned to leave, but immediately turned back. "Oh, I can't resist, I gotta watch this!"

She climbed into a tree and waited for her victim to arrive.

"They'll probably be heading back soon enough," she remarked. "And then…bam! I got them right where I want them."

Her victim didn't come from the direction she was thinking of, though, but actually the direction she had come. Chance was whistling to himself as he jogged through the woods. He stepped right on the hole. The cover snapped and he was sent for a nasty fall.

"Ow!" he cried as he hit the bottom. "What the heck?"

"Uwee hee hee," Alison cheered. "You're in a hole."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**And you're telling me Charlie is still friends with this girl?

**Alison-**I think Charlie would respect the humor of the situation…but I'd still better not tell him. (Mimes zipping her lip.)

* * *

(Charlie)

Charlie was still having a difficult time navigating through the wilderness. With every step he took, he felt like there was something else to knock him back another five. He tried making his way through some shrubs, but his shirt got caught in the thorns and held him back. He tried hopping from rock to rock to avoid slipping in the mud, but the rocks were slippery too and he ended up crashing into the filth.

"This isn't working," he sighed as he brushed himself off.

Before taking his next step, he was careful to grab onto a branch for balance first. Unfortunately, the branch snapped and he ended up stumbling backwards. It just so happened that there was a thick root behind him, so he tripped over that and rolled down a slope of mud. He groaned as he got up and kept brushing off the mud. However, when he looked up he saw a token tied around a branch.

"Ooh," he exclaimed as he spotted it.

He shifted his eyes from left to right before grabbing it and putting it into his pocket.

Meanwhile, up ahead, Corrina had hopped out of the treetops and in front of another disc.

"Cha-ching!" she exclaimed as she flipped it so the blue side was facing upwards. "Score another point for the ladies! We've got to be close to winning this by now."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chef-**For those of you keeping track, that's two points red, one point blue.

**Charlie-**(holding the advantage token) Well, I guess the universe does have a way of balancing things out after all…Thanks, Universe!

**Corrina-**It's like Kitty said, just because we're the underdogs, doesn't mean that we're out of the running yet. We're gonna win this thing!

* * *

(Gene and Simone)

The two were racing neck and neck through the woods. The vegetation was beginning to thin, and soon they could see a clear beach emerging. In the center of the sands was the fourth disc.

"Sorry, Simone, but the guys are winning this," Gene said.

"Don't underestimate us girls…or actually, just don't underestimate me," Simone retorted.

Gene reached the disc first and began to tilt it to face his side. Simone sprinted over to it, though, and began pushing it in the other direction.

"Cut it out, I was here first," Gene grumbled.

"I'd rather not," Simone replied as she continued to shove.

Gene put more strength into his efforts and the disc was soon stuck back in its upright position.

"Well…I don't think…either of us…will be giving up…anytime soon," Gene grunted.

"Bah, I'm not in the mood for waiting," Simone scoffed as she loosened her grip.

"Oh, how generous of you," Gene replied.

"Not!" Simone laughed as she made sudden surge of force against the disc.

She slammed down the large object with the blue side facing up. Unfortunately, it also ended up on top of Gene's fingers.

"Aahhhoow!" Gene cried. "You crushed my fingers!"

"I'd say sorry but…no," Simone replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some winning to do."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**So it turns out the boys still have some red ones up. I should be able to cut them off soon enough though.

**Gene-**(instead of being inside the outhouse, he is still stuck with his hands under the disc) Well, Simone's made her first mistake by leaving me here with the disc…now I just need to get my hands out from under here.

* * *

(Ken)

Ken had left behind the last disc he had visited and was making his way upwards through the island. He was having no trouble making his way through the thick wilderness and was quickly approaching another disc. He realized that he was not alone.

"Gene…what are you doing here?" Ken asked as saw the other boy.

"I'm trying to get this thing off of my hands," he scoffed. "That jerk, Simone, thought it would be funny to slam this thing right down on my fingers. I sure hope nothing is broken."

"Here, let me help you with that," Ken said as he lifted it up and flipped it over.

Gene rubbed his hands once they were free.

"Maybe you should talk to Blaineley or Chef about that," Ken suggested. "If there's something broken, it might be best for you to leave."

"Oh, and wouldn't you love that," Gene scoffed. "I'm fine. Now let's get back to the challenge."

"I just left off one back there, and if Chance has done his job, then that's two down," Ken said. "Which just leaves one…probably over in that direction."

"Then let's go get it," Gene said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**Yeah, I definitely don't like Gene, but starting a fight with him here wouldn't accomplish anything. He'll be going home soon enough, I'll just have to put up with him until then.

* * *

(Charlie)

Charlie had been feeling lucky since finding the token, but he still wasn't having much luck getting through the forest. He had pulled himself out of the trench he had fallen in and looked around.

"Hm…so, I was heading east, right?" he asked to no one. "And east is…"

He licked his finger and held it up to the air.

"I don't know," he concluded.

With that he shrugged and took a random guess. He managed to make some steady progress without running into any major obstacles. Then he heard something. He ran over to the source of the noise.

"Get me out of here!" someone was shouting.

Charlie looked down and saw a deep pit, where Chance was currently trying to scale his way out of.

"Chance!?" Charlie exclaimed.

He offered his hand and helped the boy up. It was then that he noticed that Alison was sitting in a nearby tree.

"Alison, what happened here?" Charlie asked.

"Uh…Chance fell into a hole," Alison said with a coy smile and a shrug.

"Yeah, a hole that you put there," Chance accused. "Seriously, Charlie, she was trying to hurt me."

"Well…that fall doesn't look too painful," Charlie said as while trying to gauge out the drop. "And I suppose she's trying to help out her team."

"Exactly," Alison laughed as she hopped down from the tree.

"I guess," Chance sighed.

"So, uh…I'm actually kinda lost," Charlie admitted.

"Well, I was heading that way," Chance pointed in the way Charlie had come. "I suppose we should get over there."

"I'll come too, "Alison said as she clung onto Charlie's arm.

"Uh…okay?" Charlie said while looking at Chance.

"Just keep her in reach," Chance sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**You see, that's why I love Charlie. He gets me! And now…I have the perfect chance for a little sabotage. Uwee hee hee.

**Charlie-**I suppose I can't blame Chance for getting mad…but on the other hand, if I had dug that hole, I don't think anyone would have minded as much.

* * *

(Kitty)

Kitty looked very frazzled as she tore through the woods. Twigs and weeds were clinging to her clothes and hair. Her glasses were specked with mud. But she had managed to find the disc that Ken had flipped over.

"Aha, now I've got you," she cackled.

She grabbed the disc and tried to flip it over. Unfortunately, she found that she couldn't.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" she accused the disc. "You shouldn't be this heavy."

She kept straining with all her strength, but the disc refused to budge.

"Okay, okay…" she wheezed. "No one can say that I'm not resourceful."

She looked around and grabbed a stick.

"Disc, time to meet your match!" She cried as she began using the stick to pry the plate up.

The stick snapped.

"Ugh!" Kitty shouted as she threw the stick down on the ground.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**As if you couldn't tell, I'm not the most physical player. I suppose I should be thankful that this doesn't make me a threat…but I want that feast!

* * *

(Simone)

Simone had abandoned Gene and was heading towards the eastern disc. She spotted it, but soon spotted Corrina coming from the same direction.

"Don't worry, I've got this one," Corrina declared.

"Well, I don't know how Alison and Kitty are doing, but we'll have to put our faith in them," Simone said. "In the meantime, I guess we should head back to the start and make sure the first disc is still blue."

The two girls turned, but soon saw something that made them pause. Ken and Gene were both incoming, following after Simone.

"Already?" Simone snapped. "I was hoping he'd stay there for a little longer."

"I take it we'll need a new course of action, commander?" Corrina asked.

"Yes, we've got to keep them distracted, and not let them get close to this one," Simone said. "We've just got to hope that Alison and Kitty are closing in on finishing."

"Can do," Corrina said. "Actually…"

She ran behind a tree, and came out wearing shiny shorts, a tanktop, and large red boxing gloves.

"Heavy Weight Boxing Champ Corrina can do!" she exclaimed.

"You're not getting anywhere near this one," Simone said as she stood in front of Gene.

"Well, aren't you acting desperate," Gene noted. "I think you know, we've got this, why make it more complicated for you?"

"That's not the way I do things," Simone retorted.

Gene tried to charge past Simone, but she tackled into him. Gene used his shoulder to fight back, but Simone got him pinned against tree.

"Ha, not looking so smug now," Simone scoffed.

Corrina and Ken's duel wasn't going quiet as heatedly.

"Um so…I guess we're supposed to fight too, now?" Ken said awkwardly.

"Alright then," Corrina said equally uneasy.

Corrina wound up her arm as if to punch, but only gave a light tap on Ken's arm.

"This isn't going to work," Ken noted.

"Simone, can we switch opponents!?" Corrina asked.

"Fine," Simone replied as she rolled over to Ken.

"Now, here's someone I have no trouble taking on," Corrina grinned as she came up on Gene.

Corrina punched at Gene's face, but he grabbed her glove before she could make contact.

"Ha, nice try," Gene remarked.

Corrina instead used her other glove to punch him in the gut.

"Ouch," Gene wheezed as he dropped to the ground.

Simone meanwhile was wrestling with Ken. She was finding him harder to overpower than Gene had been.

"I'd really rather not have to hurt you," Ken said.

"Then leave," Simone suggested.

"Sorry, not an option," Ken said as he managed to knock Simone aside.

He immediately ran to the disc and began to turn it over.

"No!" Simone exclaimed.

She ran to stop him, but Gene got up and managed to grab onto her legs. Simone fell to the ground, and Ken turned the disc so that it was facing red upwards.

"And that does it for the guys!" Blaineley exclaimed as she and Chef arrived in a motorboat.

"Boys will find the third and final part of the challenge right in the center of the island," Chef declared.

"Girls, you can still do this, but you're going to have return to each disc and turn them back to blue," Blaineley said.

"And the final part of the challenge must be completed by everyone on a team," Chef said. "So I don't want to see any of you staying behind."

At that moment, Charlie, Chance, and Alison all arrived at the scene.

"Aw nuts," Alison exclaimed as she realized what had happened.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**And I was really looking forward to doing some sabotage too.

**Simone-**As usual, I'm the only one barely keeping my team afloat.

**Gene-**(rubbing his stomach) Corrina hits hard.

**Corrina-**I told you, Gene, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry.

* * *

(Boys)

The four boys had quickly reunited and were now making their way deeper into the woods.

"Okay, guys, I think we're just going to have to heading in a straight line and we should find what we're looking for," Ken explained as he led.

"It's harder than it sounds," Charlie remarked as he stumbled up at the rear.

"So, any idea on what exactly what we're looking for?" Chance asked.

"Nope," Ken replied. "But judging by how this challenge has gone so far, probably something physical."

"Good thing we've got your on our team then," Gene noted. "You don't have any trouble with this physical stuff."

"There are always surprises," Ken replied. "Let's just be careful, we don't want to blow it now."

After walking a little further, they eventually came across something.

"I think that might be what we're looking for," Gene said as he pointed to a cellar door in the ground.

"Hm, looks like we'll have some underground work to do," Ken remarked. "Maybe we'll find a real life Bat Cave."

"Thrilling," Gene remarked sarcastically.

Ken pulled the door open and revealed a ladder into darkness.

"Oh, that's spooky," Charlie noted.

"Well, if we want that prize, we're going to have to go down here," Ken replied. "I'll go first."

Ken climbed down and soon was absorbed by the inky pitch. Gene went next, followed by Chance, and finally Charlie. The boys were pleased to find that there were some torches set up further along the cavern, so they weren't in complete darkness. The chamber was very large and soon opened up into a fancy room. The boys could see a large treasure chest at the end of the room, but there was a very large gap between them and this prize. The boys looked over the edge to see nothing but darkness.

"Whoa…do you think it ever ends?" Charlie asked.

"One way to find out," Gene said as he kicked a stone down.

After a brief silence, they eventually heard a light splash.

"Well, that's good to know," Ken remarked. "But are we going to be swimming across?"

"Hey, guys, check this out," Chance said as he pointed to another part of the room.

On this side they could see that there were a series of obstacles set up to get across the gap. The first was a path of platforms supported by a long beam.

"We have to go across all that?" Charlie said in disbelief. "I don't know if that's possible."

"We have to try," Ken said. "I'm sure it's not as hard as it looks."

Ken backed up a bit and prepared to jump to the first platform. He landed on it successfully.

"See," he exclaimed. "That wasn't too—whoa!"

The platforms, it turned out, we're secure. Instead, as soon as Ken had put weight on one side, it had tilted to the side and dropped the boy over the edge.

"Ken!" Chance exclaimed.

Soon the three boys heard a splash in the water.

"I'm alright guys!" Ken called. "And I'm gonna try and get back up to you. Someone else try to get across while I'm doing that."

The three boys glanced at each other uneasily.

"Not it," Gene exclaimed.

"Ditto," Charlie added.

"Sigh," Chance groaned.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**It just goes to show you that you can never know what to expect. We had a strong lead, but I think we could very easily lose it at this point.

* * *

(Girls)

"Well, we're all here," Simone said, "but where's Kitty?"

"When he split up, she headed for the west," Corrina said.

"Hm, well, we're going to have to split up again," Simone said. "I'll head back north and get the one I was just at, Alison, you head south and get the one at the start, and Corrina, you go west and try to find Kitty."

"Got it," both girls said as they nodded.

"Once you've flipped over your disc, head to the middle," Simone said. "We'll meet up at wherever we're supposed to be next. Let's go, go, go!"

The girls all split up in their separate directions. Corrina took the trees once more. As she was covered by the leaves, she emerged back in her nature theme costume. She slid along branches and swung off of vines. She made fast progress as she bounced from tree to tree. Eventually she arrived at the edge of the small island. She took a quick glance around and spotted some movement. It was Kitty, still struggling in vain to move the plate.

"Oh, Corrina, you have no idea how happy I am to see you," Kitty exclaimed. "Gravity is not fun."

"Don't worry, I can give you a hand with that," Corrina said. "Okay, one…two…three…push!"

The two girls were able to flip the plate gradually over to its blue side.

"Done!" Corrina exclaimed. "Now let's get to the center."

"Yeah!" Kitty cheered. "We're underdogging our way straight to the end!"

Meanwhile, Alison and Simone had both arrived at their targets as well. Simone quickly flipped the disc over to its blue side. Alison had a little more trouble, but was able to get the blue side up on her own. Then both girls headed towards the center.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**It's not going to be easy, but there's still hope for us.

* * *

(Boys)

Chance was tentatively preparing to attempt the course across the gap.

"Okay, okay, I can do this," Chance murmured to himself.

"No, you can't," Gene stated.

"How supportive of you," Chance replied.

"I wasn't finished," Gene said. "You can't do it like that. You're too nervous, if you're going to make it across those platforms without falling, you're going to need to do it with confidence. Don't hold back."

"I'm sure it sounds easy from where you're standing, but I'm the one who's got quite the drop if I slip," Chance replied. "Okay, let's do this."

Chance charged forward and leapt to the first platform. He didn't hesitate, he jumped straight to the next platform. He continued to hop from platform to platform until he reached the end. From there he had to grab a dangling rope.

"Okay…I'm doing this," he whimpered as he swung on the rope.

From the rope he had to swing to a series of bars. He let go of the rope and made it to the first bar.

"Yes!" he cheered.

He reached for the second bar and grabbed on. But his hands were getting sweaty, he couldn't keep his grip.

"No!" he cried as he let go and plummeted downward.

Ken was beginning to climb up over the edge by now.

"Alright, alright, I'm ready to give it a try," Gene said.

Gene prepared to leap. He jumped off of the edge and landed on the first platform. Quickly he sprung between each one. Soon he had reached the rope. He grabbed on and flung himself onto the bars. He made sure that his grip was steady but reaching for the next one. Carefully he made his way from bar to bar. He let go and landed on the other side.

"Alright guys, now it's your turn," he called back.

"Uh…why don't you try again," Charlie offered to Ken. "I think I still need to prepare myself a little more."

"Aha, we've made it!" Kitty exclaimed as the girls arrived at the room.

"Dang, we'd better speed it up," Ken exclaimed.

"Alright, looks like we're supposed to get across this gap," Simone noted. "The boys haven't done it yet, we can still pull ahead."

"Hey, look over here," Corrina exclaimed from the opposite end. "There's another set of those platforms and stuff."

"Well…that would have been nice to know," Gene sighed.

"Be careful, girls," Charlie exclaimed. "Those platforms are looser than they look."

"Charlie, you're not supposed to help the opposition," Ken said.

"Thanks for the tip, Charlie!" Alison exclaimed. "I'll be sure to win this for you."

"I'll do this first," Simone declared. "I think I can make it, no trouble."

"Ken, hurry up!" Gene called. "Don't let them catch up with us."

"Right, right," Ken said as he prepared to go again.

Both Ken and Simone didn't have any trouble with the platforms. Simone reached the rope and quickly swung to the bars. Ken fell behind her, but still managed to reach the rope. He began climbing across the bars as well. Simone reached the end.

"Tada!" she cheered. "Now, go, go, go!"

"My turn!" Corrina exclaimed a she slipped into a pink tutu.

She gracefully bounded between the platforms. Ken landed next to Gene.

"Charlie, let's go!" he called.

"Uh…um…oh," Charlie stuttered nervously.

Chance had pulled himself back to the top by now.

"Uh, Chance, why don't you try it?" Charlie offered. "I'll learn from watching you."

Chance sighed but nodded.

"You can do it, Chancey!" Corrina exclaimed as she twirled around on the rope. "But I'm still winning."

As Chance attempted the platforms again, Corrina skillfully made her way along the bars. She landed daintily on her feet next to Simone. She did a short curtsey, then waved for the others to follow.

"Time for some Epic Kitty Action!" Kitty exclaimed. "And by the way…I have a patent pending on that phrase, so nobody else can us it!"

Kitty jumped…and missed the first platform.

"Whoa!" she cried as she dropped into the water. "I'm okay!"

Chance was making steady progress once again. He swung along the rope and stretched out his hand to grab the first bar.

"Okay, I can do this, I can do this," Chance told himself. "One step at a time."

Alison, meanwhile, had started making her progress across the platforms.

"Woo, check me out!" she cheered as she grabbed the rope.

Chance had finished his way across the bars and dropped down next to the other boys.

"Okay, Charlie, it's all up to you now," Chance called back to Charlie.

"I…I'm not sure if I can do it," Charlie muttered.

"Don't be silly, Charlie," Alison laughed. "You can totally do this. Show everyone what you're made of!"

"Alison, quit motivating the enemy," Simone ordered.

"You know, we do kind of owe him," Corrina pointed out. "If it wasn't for him telling us—"

"Don't want to hear it," Simone said.

Alison was making her way across the bars by now. Kitty had just climbed back up to the top.

"Okay, Charlie, everyone's depending on you," Charlie told himself. "Let's do this."

"Okay, Kitty, let's send a message to underdogs everywhere!" Kitty cheered.

"Oh, isn't this fascinating?" Blaineley remarked as she and Chef arrived at the entrance. "Both teams have tied it up, and it's down to the two players who have struggled the most this challenge. Who's going to pull it in for the win?"

"Do you have to be doing that right now?" Kitty asked. "I'm trying to focus here."

Charlie and Kitty both leapt for the platforms. Both landed.

"Go, Charlie!" Ken cheered. "You can do this."

"C'mon, Kitty!" Corrina cheered. "Show us what you got!"

Charlie was starting to pull ahead. He reached the end of the platforms and grabbed onto the rope.

"Oh no you don't!" Kitty exclaimed as she sped up. "I've been through too much today to just give it all up!"

With a new fierceness Kitty swung straight to the bars. Charlie saw this and also tried to catch up.

"Oh, it's neck and neck now," Chef remarked.

"Yes, but I think we'll have our winner soon enough," Blaineley said.

"I did it!" someone cheered.

"And our winner is…" Blaineley announced, "…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Charlie for the boys!" Blaineley declared.

"Woo!" the guys cheered.

"Boo!" Alison said as she stuck her tongue out at the guys.

"Hey, you were cheering for him," Simone pointed out.

"Oh, right," Alison said. "Good job, Charlie, you showed Simone who's boss."

"Whatever," Simone scoffed.

"Boys, you have one a very special feast tonight," Blaineley said. "It'll be set up for you soon."

"Girls, you get nothing," Chef said.

"But…but…underdogs…" Kitty sighed.

"Not this time," Corrina said to her.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**Yay, I did it!

**Ken-**Awesome, I'm glad everyone was able to pull it together. This may be our last challenge where we actually work as a team.

**Simone-**I'm I upset? Not really. It's just a stupid reward, not immunity. And I was hoping it'd be an actual solo challenge. Next time I'll be at my full potential for sure.

**Kitty-**What was I thinking with all that 'underdog' nonsense? Obviously, it's a cliché. No, what we need is a new generation. I give to you…Undercats. Be sure to tweet that and get the trend started.

**Gene-**I'd say that today was quite a success. Sure, the food is a nice bonus, but what today really accomplished was showing who the true threats are. Ken and Simone both stood out as massive powerhouses, and that's just going to make it easy for me to shift the target onto them.

* * *

(Later)

The sun was beginning to set as everyone gathered out on the edge of the island. An enormous dinner had been set up. There were tropical decorations around the long table where the boys sat.

"Wow, this stuff is great," Chance said as he took some red fruit off of a platter.

"Yeah, too bad the girls don't get any, though," Charlie sighed as he spooned through a lemon flavoured pudding.

"Eh, don't worry about them," Gene said as he ate some bread. "Let's just enjoy while we can."

"Yeah, we did good today guys," Ken said. "I think this is a good sign for all of us."

"It's going to be tough," Chance remarked. "I'm definitely not on the same level as some of you."

"Remember, not all challenges are physical, though," Ken pointed out. "You may be in luck sooner or later."

Meanwhile, the girls were all sitting over the side.

"It's too bad that we have to just sit here," Corrina sighed. "The least they could do was let us go back to the cabins."

"Obviously, they want us to wallow in the shame of defeat," Alison remarked. "They're not letting us get any silver lining this time. Oh no, we have to watch what could have been ours enjoyed by our enemies, while we suffer, shunned in the cold…fun stuff, uwee hee hee."

"Whatever," Simone scoffed.

"Well, at least you don't seem to be in too bad a mood," Corrina said to Kitty who was humming a tune as she washed her glasses.

"Oh no, I've come to a realization," Kitty said. "I have a strong feeling that you'll see the rise of the undercats pretty soon."

"Oookay," Corrina said.

"You wouldn't get it," Kitty replied. "It's sort of an inside thing…with me as the only insider."

"Alright girls, I found some leftover grey slop," Chef said. "Dinner's served."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**For the past month, I think I've been in a good position. I've had several alliances, never really was targeted. But today made me realize that I really am the weakest person left in the game. I'm officially an undercat…and I like it!

**Gene-**The pieces are all laid out. People should start seeing who the real threats are. I just need to wait for the right moment.

**Chance-**Well, I probably won't be winning too many challenges, but I've got two strong friends on either side of me. I think the three of us can pull through to the end.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And now we've officially kicked off the merge," Blaineley announced. "With one final team test, and then it's truly going to be a free for all. Anything can happen."

"Will the Simone and Ken dominate the challenge?" Chef asked. "Or will Kitty, Chance, and Charlie be able to pull through?"

"And let's not forget that there's still some virtual challenges where things are sure to be shaken up," Blaineley added. "Now Charlie joins Kitty and Alison as a holder of the advantage tokens. Will it give him the edge he needs? Will Kitty or Alison act first?"

"Heh, I'm gonna bet that Kitty girl is gonna go straight to her elimination without ever using that token," Chef said.

"If she's eliminated," Blaineley reminded him. "But all of this will be shown more on the next Total…Drama…Switcheroo!"


	17. Super Star Card Champion Hour Of Awesome

_Author's Note: You know what's annoying: When you stay about late working on a chapter because you're on roll and you really want to get it done before you go to sleep and then when you're literally one click away from uploading it your internet decides to shut down and nothing you do will fix it!_

_With that out of the way, I'd like to say thanks to everyone who voted in the poll. It looks like Simone is the top pick to win right now. If you haven't voted yet, feel free to do so and let me know your thoughts._

"You're watching Total Drama Switcheroo," Chef declared. "Last time we kicked off the merge with one final team battles. A battle of the genders."

"Yes, it was a reward challenge, with the prize being a fancy dinner," Blaineley said. "Ken and Simone took charge of their respective teams and were both fighting to win. Meanwhile, others like Kitty, Charlie, and Chance had trouble pulling their weight."

"It was a team match this time, but next time they'll be all on their own," Chef remarked. "They'd better pick it up."

"But on the other hand, at least they won't be targeted as threats," Blaineley pointed out. "Gene as already started plans to get everyone to turn on the powerhouses, Ken and Simone."

"Anyways, in the end it was the guys who won the challenge," Chef said. "In a tight race for finish. The boys got dinner, and the girls got nada."

"Also, Charlie managed to find an advantage token," Blaineley said. "Meaning, he, Kitty, or Alison could use one during the next virtual challenge for that extra edge."

"The game's heating up now," Chef declared. "Keep watching Total Drama Switcheroo!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Main Camp)

As usual, the campers were enjoying what little relaxation they could get before the challenge began. Many of them were spread out over the campsite. Chance was simply strolling by himself off to the side.

"Hey, hey, up here!" someone called from the trees.

Chance looked up to see Corrina in a gorilla costume.

"Corrina, what's up?" Chance asked.

"You!" Corrina exclaimed as she grabbed him and pulled him up into the tree with her.

"Okay, that answers my first question," Chance said. "Now…why am I up?"

"I just thought we could use some more quality time together," Corrina said. "Yesterday was the first time we were actually competing, and I didn't like that feeling. I wanted to make the most of our time before we go back to battling."

"Oh, sounds nice," Chance replied. "What did you have in mind? Some hiking? Another picnic?"

"Nope…there's a reason I'm in this costume," Corrina said as she lifted up a barrel. "We're going to be using these."

"Oh…uh, what for?" Chance asked.

"Check it out!" Corrina exclaimed as she hopped into the barrel.

She then dropped down from the tree and rolled inside the barrel as it tumbled down a slope. The barrel rolled right into the water with a splash. Corrina then jumped up giddily.

"See? Fun!" Corrina exclaimed.

"Is it safe?" Chance asked nervously.

"Of course it is, silly," Corrina laughed. "You know I'd never make you do anything that could hurt you. So, since it's safe, hop in!"

Chance closed his eyes and jumped down into the barrel. His head began to spin as he was twirled straight into the water.

"Yay!" Corrina cheered. "You did it!"

Meanwhile, Charlie noticed the two of them having fun together and sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**Just because Chance and I may be in competition with each other now, doesn't mean that we're not still going to support each other.

**Chance-**I'm glad I've still got Corrina and Ken with me. I may not be the strongest, but both of them are pretty tough. I'm pretty sure they both have what it takes to win.

**Charlie-**Today I realized that with Missy gone, my love triangle has become a love...(tries to form a shape with his hand)…love line. Does that mean that I have to be with Alison now? I still don't feel ready, but I don't want to hurt her feelings.

* * *

At that moment, Alison was humming to herself as she shredded petals off of a flower.

"Uh…hi, Alison," Charlie said nervously.

"Charlie, just the guy I wanted to see!" Alison exclaimed as she grabbed onto his arm. "Actually, you're the only guy I wanted to see."

"Uh, yeah, that's nice," Charlie replied.

"So, are you ready to join me in bowling down the competition?" Alison asked. "Everyone's in for a humiliating defeat, except for you and me. We can rule this game. Uwee hee hee."

"Uh, yeah, that sounds really great and all," Charlie said awkwardly. "But, um, I can still do that as just a friend, right?"

"Huh?" Alison asked as she glanced at him quizzically. "What are you getting at?"

"Well…you've been treating me like your boyfriend, lately," Charlie began.

"Because you are," Alison interrupted.

"Except…I'm not really," Charlie worked out. "I'm sorry…but I just…I don't think…it won't…"

"I don't get it," Alison said. "You like me, I like you."

"I wish it was simple like that," Charlie replied. "It'd be a lot easier for my brain to understand it. I don't think I'll ever be able to get my head around how love works. But what I do know is that love is complicated. And I'm not sure if I'm ready. Maybe someday…but until then, can we just be friends?"

"Oh…" Alison sighed. "I suppose that…could work…"

"I really do mean it," Charlie said as he took her hand. "You are my friend, and I think there is something very special about you."

Alison smiled at Charlie.

"You're a good friend, Charlie," she said. "A very good friend."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**I suppose Charlie is right. What do I know about love? In fact, he's the first person who's ever even called me a friend.

**Charlie-**Well…that wasn't so bad. Now I just have to hope she tones down her…murderous behaviour.

* * *

Gene was sitting against a tree looking out at the sky aimlessly. Simone walked by kicking a pinecone with boredom.

"Morning, Simone," Gene greeted.

"Shut up," Simone snapped.

"I'm not allowed to greet you, now?" Gene asked. "Just trying to be a good sport."

"I'm not talking to you," Simone scoffed as she left him behind.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Okay, I know I don't really care for anyone but…I really don't care for Gene.

**Gene-**I'm getting to her.

* * *

Kitty sat off to the side on top of a hill. She had her notes sprawled out all around her as she scribbled down new details.

"Hm, the merge certainly throws everything off," she muttered. "I can't use any of these plans anymore."

She grabbed a bundle of paper and tossed it into the window.

"Get lost, you're useless!" she exclaimed. "Now, time to start back at square one."

As Kitty took new notes, one of the papers she had thrown away slapped Ken in the face. He pulled it off and saw that it was labeled 'Ways to eliminate Ken.'

"Err, Kitty," he grumbled. "Watch where you throw your litter."

"Humph," Kitty scoffed as she just kept her eyes on her paper.

She wrote down 'Priority One: Ken.' She began chewing on her pen as she came up with new ideas on how to take on her nemesis.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Ken is obviously the biggest threat right here. He's got it out for me, and he's trying to turn everyone else against me. Once I get rid of him, I'll have a much easier time.

**Ken-**I'm sad to say that there are some pretty unpleasant people left in the game. I've tried to be friends with everyone, but at this point, I know who my friends are, and I know who my enemies are.

* * *

"Campers, campers, it's challenge time!" Blaineley exclaimed.

The final eight gathered around the flagpole. The black flag was still out, but the other two were still absent.

"Okay, just so we're clear here, this is an official free for all battle," Chef said. "One winner, that's it."

"And since there are no more teams, you may all use the luxury cabin as your quarters for the rest of the summer," Blaineley added. "Now, let's see what kind of challenge we have for you today."

She pushed the button and the two remaining flags popped out. They were violet and gold.

"Another reward challenge," Blaineley noted, "but this time it's virtual."

"From now on, don't expect any fancy rewards," Chef said. "All you're getting is one of them advantage tokens."

"But remember, they're more important than ever now," Blaineley said. "When you're this close to the prize, having one of those tokens at the right time could really define whether you win or lose."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Aw man, I wanted to vote somebody out. I can't believe they're making us wait again.

**Ken-**Dang, too rewards in a row. I really don't want to have put up with Gene anymore.

**Alison-**How am I supposed to own this game, when we're doing nothing but rewards?

**Chance-**Well, I don't mind this challenge, but I don't think anyone is happy that it's another reward.

**Charlie-**I'm so happy that it's another reward. I really don't want to have vote someone off.

**Gene-**Hm, I was thinking I would have to do a little action sooner, but I can work with this. It's just one more day for me to shift the target to someone else.

* * *

"The challenge is virtual, so if you could just get into the designated area," Blaineley said.

The eight campers noted and headed off into the clearing in the woods. Soon the terrain around them began to change. Everything around them turned to a murky scarlet colour. It was as if they were surrounded by steady flames and smoke. The ground beneath them turned to a large metal platform. The campers also found that they themselves had transformed. Their features were sharper, their hair and eyes seemed to have expanded, and their movements were swift and choppy.

"What's happened to my eyes!?" Charlie exclaimed as he rubbed his hand across to enormous diamonds of eyes.

"Forget that, what's going on with my hair?" Simone said.

Her hair was now spiked upwards and seemed to sway in nonexistent wind.

"It's like it's got a mind of its own," she remarked.

"Oh you think you've got trouble," Gene said while having difficulty moving his lips. "My face is stuck in this…smarmy expression."

"Really? I can't see a difference from everyday you," Simone scoffed.

"What about me!?" Corrina exclaimed. "What over the top features have I got?"

"Actually," Chance said. "You look…exactly the same."

"Hello, campers!" Blaineley exclaimed as she and Chef appeared in a flash of light.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kitty said while a red mark of excitement appeared above her head.

"Why, we've entered anime mode," Blaineley declared.

"Could you tone it down a little?" Chance asked.

"I suppose," Blaineley sighed as she pulled out a dial and turned it down.

Everyone sighed in relief as they were returned to normal.

"Now, for today's challenge," Chef said. "Is anyone familiar with these?"

Chef held out a deck of cards.

"I am!" Ken exclaimed as he mouth dropped down to his feet in a smile. "Those are Star Cards."

"Yes, that's right," Blaineley said while turning the dial again until Ken's mouth returned to normal.

"I spent so much time playing with those as a kid," Ken exclaimed eagerly. "I even still have my original collection."

"Wait, wait, wait," Gene scoffed. "You're telling me that today's challenge is a children's card game?"

"You could say that," Blaineley said, "but of course it'll have a twist."

"Nobody is interested in 'life points' and all those rules," Chef said.

"I am," Ken replied.

"He meant normal people," Simone scoffed.

"So, here's how the game is going to work," Chef continued. "You're gonna get into pairs and duel. Instead of drawing cards, at the start of each turn, you'll be given a choice of which card you want to use. Your goal is to use those cards to destroy your opponent."

"Yes, there are three kinds of cards," Blaineley said. "Monsters will summon a creature to fight for you, spells will alter the battlefield, and items can give you a slight advantage. And don't underestimate the power of combos. If you can combine the right monster with the right spell or item, it could be enough to unlock an even stronger monster for you."

"Okay, any questions?" Chef asked. "No. Let's begin."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**Oh wow, this has got to be the most awesome day ever. Star Cards were such a huge thing a few years ago, I can't believe I'm actually going to be in a real life duel.

**Simone-**Wow, this has got to be the lamest thing we've done yet. And way to give a huge advantage to Captain Geekazoid, as if he didn't already have enough of a lead on us.

**Alison-**Ooh, this challenge is going to be so great. My monster will rip everyone else to shreds. Uwee hee hee.

**Kitty-**It's a good thing I did a report on Star Cards back in Middle School. I've memorized all the rules and all the strategies…the only thing left to do is actually play it.

**Gene-**Hm, I wouldn't mind winning an advantage token. It would certainly come in handy later. Let's see if I can pull through on this one.

* * *

"Okay, let's see who the first match up will be!" Blaineley exclaimed.

A light appear in the center of the sky. It then split into two separate forms. From there it showed images of all eight heads of the contestants and spun through them at rapid speed. Then stopped.

"Our first battle," Chef exclaimed, "will be between…Gene and Chance."

"You show him, Chance," Corrina cheered.

"Alright, let's see how you do," Gene said as he stood forward.

"Chance, can I give you a few tips?" Ken offered.

"Uh, sure," Chance replied.

"Okay, just try to remember that if you have a chance to summon a monster with Holy Affinity, do it," Ken explained quickly. "Usually it requires a sacrifice of a lesser monster, but it's worth it. I suggest, using a defense spell just before, and probably make sure it's at least level 5…"

"Uh…" Chance said while holding his head.

"That'll do," Corrina said as she pulled Chance away. "Just give it your all and you'll pull through. I know it."

Gene and Chance took their stance at the center of the platform, a small distance apart.

"Okay, the duel is about to get started," Blaineley declared. "For now, the rest of us will watch from afar."

Chef pulled out a switch of his own and pushed it. The ground beneath the two hosts and six spectators was lifted up into the air. Chef pressed it again and the ground beneath Gene and Chance rumbled and shook as it transformed into a rocky terrain.

"Alright, let's get this started," Blaineley announced.

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**Well, I don't have much experience playing this game, but I doubt Gene has either. So I guess it's an even battle…and then of course, Chef said we wouldn't be following normal rules, so there's that too.

**Gene-**Good thing I'm not going up against Ken first. I think I can handle Chance.

**Ken-**Ooh, this is just like an episode of the short-lived Star Cards anime where the main hero had to duel with the dark magician…I'm kinda geeking out here.

Chance and Gene stood still eyeing each other as they waited for the challenge to begin. The orb of light at the top split up into several smaller pieces. Three floated in front of Chance, and three in front of Gene. They transformed to show various images.

"These are you choices for cards," Blaineley explained. "Choose well."

"How can we?" Chance asked. "All we have is an image. It doesn't say anything about what they do."

"Well, that's all part of the fun," Blaineley said.

Chance looked at his choices. He saw one that looked like a flower, one that looked like a very angry rabbit, and one that looked like a wave of water.

"Chance, start with a monster!" Ken shouted.

"Um…this one?" Chance said as he pointed at the rabbit orb.

Suddenly the orbs surrounding it disappeared. The one he had pointed at shot into the center of the battlefield and quickly started to glow and expand. In a flash a large, muscular, snarling rabbit appeared.

"Hm, nice," Gene noted. "Now let's see what I've got."

His choices included black ivy, a sword, and a hulking robot.

"Well," he mused to himself, "I suppose I—Wah!"

He realized that the monstrous rabbit was already charging towards him. He had to roll out of the way to avoid being crushed by its large feet.

"What was that about? I haven't had my turn yet!" Gene exclaimed.

"Pffft, turns are for wimps," Chef scoffed. "This is a real battle. You have to think while you act."

Gene found that the orbs had followed him. He blindly picked out.

"Fine, fine, be that way," he scoffed.

The rabbit charged for him, and he quickly dodged again. Then the ground shook again as tendril of black ivy sprouted out everywhere. The rabbit charged, but got tangled in the vines.

"Oh, I recognize that," Kitty noted. "It's Poison Weed, it's effect weakens all opponents on the field."

"Sorry, you're thinking of Swamp Grass," Ken corrected. "Poison Weed's effect is damaging its victims every turn."

"I know what I'm told about," Kitty huffed as she turned away from Ken. "Have you even read the Advanced Star Card Book of Rules and Exceptions?"

"Have you even played game before?" Ken countered.

"I'm not even going to answer that," Kitty scoffed.

Back on the battlefield, Chance backed up from the Poison Weed spreading out over the ground. Then the orbs appeared in front of the boys again. They were different this time.

"Okay, let's see," Chance muttered to himself as he examined his new options.

"Ha, if turns don't matter then I'm acting first," Gene said as he picked an org.

It flashed into the sky and a fat bat creature appeared. It glared at Chance and drooled.

"Oh dear," Chance whimpered as he started running.

His rabbit wasn't done fighting yet though. While it seemed to be in pain, it still managed to charge at Gene again. Gene wasn't as quick this time and was slammed skidding along the ground. Chance, meanwhile, had picked a new card. It flashed and shot to the bunny. In the next second, the rabbit was holding a crossbow. It pointed at the bat and fired. Gene's monster shrieked as one of its wings was pierced.

"Oh, this is getting intense," Blaineley noted.

"Actually, it hasn't really been that long," Ken said. "Most battle can last up to hours, with many monster summoned at once and—"

"We're playing the abridged version," Blaineley snapped.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**As if you needed any more proof that Ken's the bad guy here. He just can't stand being wrong, can he?

**Ken-**Hey, this is my passion. You'll forgive me if I'm a little overeager.

**Simone-**As if this wasn't boring enough, Ken won't shut up. Can we please hurry this up?

**Charlie-**(taking notes) Okay, um…I think I'm starting to understand this game…or, not really.

**Alison-**Ooh this is such fun. Seeing those monsters kill each other really makes my heart sing. Uwee hee hee.

* * *

As the battle continued, both monsters chased their original targets. The rabbit chased after Gene, firing several bolts in his direction. The bat, even with its wounded wing, still swooped down at Chance. Chance waited until he thought he was a safe distance away from the creature.

"Hm, this looks useful," he said as he poked a twister image.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind filled the sky. The bat looked nervous as it was sucked up into the spinning breeze.

"Oh, an air spell is super effective on a flying monster," Blaineley noted.

"Unless of course you have the Anchor Item," Kitty said smugly.

"Or the Iron Armor Item," Ken added.

"I was getting to that!" Kitty snapped.

"Well, I can cope with that," Gene said as he hit another orb.

A mole-like creature appeared in front of him with sharp claws outstretched. As the rabbit slammed into the claws it disintegrated.

"Oh, Chance may be in a little trouble now," Chef noted.

The mole scuttled towards Chance angrily.

"Uh-oh," Chance said as he quickly sprinted away from the creature.

Unfortunately, his ankle got caught in one of the snares of ivy. He dropped to the ground. Then the orbs return.

"Ooh, this looks painful," Gene said as he pushed an orb.

The ground shook as a blood-covered gate appeared behind him.

"Oh no, the Gate of Hades," Ken exclaimed.

"What's that do?" Alison asked. "Something nasty, right?"

"You got that right," Ken said. "It—"

"-Increases the power of all darkness related cards," Kitty interjected. "Meaning that that ivy won't be ivy much longer."

True enough, the ivy wrapped around Chance began transforming. It thickened into shadowy tentacles. They flung about the ground hungrily. The one that had grabbed Chance made its way out his body and began coiling around him. This created a problem for Chance, as he could no longer reach the orbs in front of him. And on top of that, the mole was fast approaching. He managed to squirm with his foot and kick an orb without looking. Suddenly, a large box-like creature slammed down in front of the mole. The creature bumped into it without causing any damage. The box grunted in response. Chance was still in trouble, though as more tentacles were wrapping themselves around him.

"Ha, you're done for," Gene laughed.

"C'mon, Chance!" Corrina cheered. "Get up and take him down!"

"That's a lot harder than it sounds," Chance groaned as he wrestled with tentacles.

The orbs reappeared and Gene easily picked his net choice. A creature that looked like a small hyena appeared in front of him. Then the gate glowed and the monster transformed again. It became bigger, slimier, and had tentacles gushing out of its mouth.

"Ah geez," Chance groaned as he struggled to get a hand free from the tentacles.

He stretched out and reached for the orbs. He managed to grasp one. A flash of light burst over the top of the sky.

"Oh good," Ken exclaimed. "It's a Holy Affinity."

"Which, aside from being super strong to begin with, are the most effective ways to defeat darkness monster," Kitty spouted. "Which is all Gene has out at the moment."

Out of the light, a glowing sword descended. It shot straight through the bat and disintegrated it. With this destruction, it seemed to glow brighter. It eventually landed in the box creature's hands. He used it to slice the mole creature in half. With this death, it surged with light again. This time it enveloped the box too. The creature sprouted spikes and golden armor. The creature marched through the vines, slicing them in half as it did. It had no trouble taking down the slimy hyena creature on its way to Gene.

"No, no, stop!" Gene shouted. "Come on, where are those orbs. I need something new!"

The orbs appeared. Gene prepared to hit one, but he was too slow. With a swipe from the golden sword, he was sliced in half. Then he disappeared.

"Chance wins this round!" Chef declared. "He will be moving onto the next round."

"But first, let's get on with the next battle," Blaineley said.

The spinning face appeared on the screen again. Then they stopped.

"The second battle," Chef declared, "will be between…Ken and Simone!"

"Yay!" Ken cheered as he eagerly leapt down to the ground.

"Thrilling," Simone said dryly.

Soon the battlefield had been set up again. Ken and Simone were facing each other on the rocky terrain, while Chance had joined the others as a spectator.

"Go, Ken!" Corrina cheered. "You can do this too!"

"Yeah, you rock, Ken!" Charlie cheered.

"Eck," Simone scoffed. "Who needs those losers?"

"Boo, Ken!" Kitty shouted. "Go, Ken's opponent."

"Sure, I'll take it," Simone remarked.

"Alright, let's get this started!" Blaineley exclaimed.

The orbs spread out in front of the players.

"Ooh, this is great," Ken exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a huge fanboy, we get it," Simone scoffed.

"No, not that," Ken said as he pushed an orb. "_This_ is great."

A massive beetle appeared above Ken.

"Okay, fine, I've probably got something good here," Simone said as she examined her choices. "What about this thing?"

She pushed the orb with a dewdrop on it. With a light shake, a small pond appeared in front of her.

"Wow, you're using Mystic Puddle?" Ken laughed. "I don't see how that could possibly help you."

"Shut up," Simone snapped. "We're not all super nerds here."

"Come on, anyone could tell you that that was a dumb move," Kitty shouted from the spectators.

Simone just grunted as she avoided an oncoming attack from the beetle. The creature snapped at her with its pincers.

"Quite impressive, isn't it?" Ken exclaimed. "Insectorilla is actually one of the better cards in the series."

As Simone frantically skipped to avoid the monster, her shoe slipped into her puddle.

"Great, now my sock's wet," she sighed as she continued to run.

The orbs reappeared and Simone quickly slapped another.

"Okay, give me something good this time," she said.

A small black pony appeared in front of her.

"Ah, Mare of Carrion probably wasn't the best choice," Ken said. "It's damage level is measured by how many kills you've achieved, which, right now, is zero."

"Grr," Simone growled in frustration as she tugged at her pigtails.

The pony waddled over to Ken and began nuzzling her leg. Ken gave it a light boot and it wandered back towards Simone.

"Now, here's a card that might help me out," Ken said as he selected an orb.

He summoned a dagger which instantly shot straight towards the beetle and caused it to disintegrate.

"Ha, who's the dumb one now?" Simone laughed. "You just killed your own monster."

"Not quite," Ken said. "When Insectorilla is sacrificed in friendly fire, it allows for me to do this."

Insectorilla reappeared, but it wasn't alone. It had an identical clone at its side.

"Oh please," Simone groaned. "Why am I even trying here?"

Simone had to double her efforts at survival as both bugs tried to bite into her. She swerved from side to side, just barely evading their deadly pincers. The orbs appeared and she slapped one without looking. A pair of white wings appeared. They flew to the pony, which looked pleased at its new feature. It tested them out as it hovered in the air.

"Stop wasting time!" Simone ordered. "Do something!"

"Aha, once again, I'm in luck," Ken said as he selected another orb.

A vile green gas filled the area. It seemed to affect the beetles somehow.

"Oh what now?" Simone groaned.

"Noqius Culimibus imbues any related monsters with acid abilities," Ken said. "So, it's just going to be that much harder to avoid defeat."

"Just watch me," Simone countered.

However, one of the beetles spat a glob of green towards her. While she tried to avoid, she wasn't fast enough. The acid burned through her and she disappeared.

"Ken is the winner of this match," Chef declared. "In a very one-sided battle."

"He just got lucky with good cards being handed to him," Kitty scoffed.

"A good player knows how to find good card in any hand," Ken replied.

"Okay, let's see who's up next," Blaineley said.

The orbs spun. Only four contestants remained, so Alison, Charlie, Corrina, and Kitty all knew that they had a good chance of being up next.

"The third match will be between," Chef declared, "…Corrina and Alison."

"Are you girls ready?" Blaineley asked.

"You bet I am," Corrina said, now wearing a red cap and a blue vest. "Just call me Corrina Ketchum!"

"Eh…you're in the right area," Blaineley shrugged.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**I see they're saving the best for the last. When it's my turn, I'll show these amateurs how it's done.

**Ken-**I feel bad that Simone kind of had an unfair fight, but hey, there's no way I'm going easy on this challenge. It was made for me.

**Alison-**Finally! A chance for a little destruction on my part. Corrina is in for some serious pain. Uwee hee hee.

**Corrina-**Gotta cast'em all!

* * *

Once again, the battlefield had been reset. Alison and Corrina faced off, while Chance, Kitty, Charlie, and Ken watched from the top.

"Begin!" Chef exclaimed.

"Ooh, what am I going to use to destroy you?" Alison cackled. "This looks good, uwee hee hee."

"Well, I've got something of my own," Corrina replied as she pushed an orb. "Go…seal thing…I choose you!"

"No!" Ken and Kitty both exclaimed at the same time.

"Using an Aqua Affinity when you don't have any water spells," Kitty began.

"Means that it's nearly useless," Ken finished.

"Oh…oops," Corrina laughed as sweat mark appeared by her head.

Alison, meanwhile, had summoned a skeletal spider. The monster roared and charged forward. Corrina's tubby seal just flopped helplessly on the ground. The spider devoured it in one bite.

"Oh…not good," Corrina said.

Corrina quickly leapt out of the way as the spider changed its target to her. The orbs reappeared and Corrina made a quick choice. A tiny pixie appeared around her head. The fairy began firing bolts at the large spider. The arachnid seemed pain but these attacks and turned to run.

"No!" Alison cried. "She must be destroyed!"

Alison selected her orb and a silver helmet appeared over the spider. Suddenly, the pixie's attacks stopped having effect. The spider returned to its offensive attack. The pixie retreated to Corrina.

"Uh, don't worry about me," Corrina said to it. "I can handle myself."

The pixie left her behind, as Corrina continued to run from the spider. The fairy then started blasting Alison.

"Ow, ow!" Alison cried. "Cut it out. I said, cut it out!"

Alison began swiping at the pixie, trying to crush it in her palm. The creature managed to stay out of reach though. The orbs returned and both girls made another selection. Corrina chose a sun image, which filled the sky with bright light. The fairy seemed to glow and shimmer with strength at this spell. Alison meanwhile, had selected a wolf that seemed to be inside-out. It slobbered savagely as it chased after Corrina.

"Aw man," Corrina sighed as she sped up her pace.

The fairy was doing more damage to Alison by now. Each time it hit her, it left a burn mark.

"Time for you to die!" Alison roared as she punched towards the air.

Corrina, meanwhile, had gotten surrounded. The wolf lunged towards her from one direction, while the spider prevented her from fleeing the other way. Corrina tried to think of a plan, but the wolf charged straight at her. She instinctively backed up, and ended up getting devoured by the spider.

"And Corrina is out," Chef declared. "Meaning Alison is the winner."

"Yes!" Alison cheered as the fairy disappeared. "Take that, you're dead!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**I wonder if I can get footage of this episode afterward. I want to see Corrina's face when she got swallowed up. Uwee hee hee.

**Chance-**Dang, I was hoping the three of us could make it through together.

**Charlie-**Well, I'm glad Alison is having fun.

* * *

"And our final matchup of this round is, by default, Kitty and Charlie," Chef declared.

The two were on the ground, with only Alison, Ken, and Charlie remaining to watch.

"Go, Charlie!" Ken cheered.

"Yeah, Charlie!" Alison added. "Make her suffer bitter defeat!"

"Um, how about regular defeat?" Charlie offered.

"Sorry, but defeat isn't an option for this undercat!" Kitty exclaimed. "It's time for me to shine!"

Both received their choice of orbs.

"Time to start things out a little lightly," Kitty said as she selected her orb.

A boom filled the area, then rain began to pour down on them.

"Huh, what's she doing?" Ken remarked.

"What do you mean?" Chance asked.

"Any player will tell you that you always want to start with a monster card," Ken said. "Kitty's either making a big mistake, or has some big plan."

"Kitty does like her big plans," Chance pointed out.

Charlie, meanwhile, had selected his monster. It was an armored ogre creature. It marched towards Kitty slowly.

"Ha, ha, my plan is paying off already," she exclaimed. "Rain causes Corrosion effects in armored monsters. Which means your monster's speed has been halved."

"Um, okay," Charlie said.

"Not exactly the most effective of plans," Ken noted.

As the ogre slowly made its way towards Kitty, the orbs reappeared. Charlie selected his and an axe appeared in the ogre's hand.

"Time for another neat trick," Kitty said as she selected her orb. "Mystery Mist!"

A wispy cloud began filling in the area. It made it difficult for anything to be seen in the distance.

"What is Kitty thinking?" Ken wondered. "If she doesn't summon a monster, she won't have a chance. I think she might be overestimating herself here."

For the next while, nothing happened as the ogre slowly chased Kitty, yet could never find her in the fog. The orbs appeared again. Charlie selected a monster and a long caterpillar slinked out of the ground. It hissed as it slithered through the fog. Kitty made her selection and a geyser burst from the ground.

"Fountain of the Fallen is just what I need right now!" Kitty exclaimed.

"But why?" Ken moaned as he rubbed his head.

"With this card I gain back health for every monster I've lost," Kitty stated.

"And she hasn't lost anything," Ken pointed out.

As Kitty made her way through the fog, she eventually came across the caterpillar Charlie had summoned.

"Oops, wrong turn," she remarked as she backed up.

The caterpillar let out a shrill squeal as it charged towards her. Kitty changed her direction and hopped over it. She then ran with all the speed she could muster.

"Come on, don't fail me now," she whispered to herself.

The caterpillar bolted after her. The orbs returned, and Kitty took a quick second to make her choice. The card she got, just happened to be Mystical Puddle, the same one that Simone had gotten. This created a pond for the caterpillar to stumble through. Charlie meanwhile had summoned another monster, this one was a fat angry bee. It buzzed ferociously as it dived into the fog.

"There's no way Kitty can keep this up," Ken said. "There's too many monster for her to keep avoid like this."

Kitty currently had run back into the ogre warrior. She thought fast and slid between its legs. However, she was running out of stamina and both monsters were gaining on her by now.

"Come on, come on," she said to herself. "I just need one card."

The bee came swooping down from above.

"Yikes!" Kitty exclaimed as she realized she was running out of place to run.

She turned around to see the ogre still coming for her. Out of idea, she ducked in panic. Luckily, the bee's stinger just missed her and instead pierced the ogre.

"Okay, time to run again," she breathed as she returned to her pace.

The orbs reappeared once again.

"Yes!" Kitty cheered. "Finally!"

"Huh?" Charlie said. "What is it?"

"I've been waiting for something like this!" Kitty exclaimed. "As you may know, electric attacks are amplified by water…"

"Um…" Charlie said as he made his choice.

"…and since I've got four different water spells at once, that means that an electric surge would be quadrupled!" Kitty exclaimed. "And it just so happens that I have…Robo-Zapper!"

She selected her orb and a small yellow robot appeared. It fired a small spark, which soon spread into a powerful electric storm. Each of Charlie's monsters were fried, and soon he was too.

"Charlie is up of the match," Chef declared. "Kitty is the winner."

"And now we're ready to go onto round two," Blaineley declared.

* * *

**Confessionals:**

**Ken-**Kitty says that I rely on luck, but that move she pulled wouldn't have work if she wasn't incredibly fortunate. Most decks wouldn't contain more than two water spells, and they certainly wouldn't have occurred twice in a row. And another thing…

**Kitty-**That's what I'm talking about. They never saw it coming!

**Alison-**How dare she take out my not-boyfriend! She is so gonna pay for this!

**Ken-**…which is why you're not going to see many electric types that actually have any use.

* * *

"It's time to begin round 2," Blaineley declared. "The winners of these two matchups will face each other for the precious advantage token."

"The first matchup will be…" Chef announced, "…Kitty versus Ken."

"Oh, this is it!" Kitty exclaimed. "You are going down. You are so down!"

"Don't be so sure," Ken replied. "Beginner's luck will only get you so far."

"Beginner?!" Kitty exclaimed taken aback. "With the amount of knowledge I have on this game, you should be considered the beginner! "

Soon the two were on the ground, while Alison and Chance watched with Blaineley and Chef.

"It's the battle of the titans this time," Blaineley said. "Begin!"

Both of them received their options and made their choice. A sleek black panther appeared next to Kitty.

"Not going to just spam spells this time?" Ken noted.

"Of course not, an expert like me doesn't repeat the same tricks," Kitty replied.

Ken, meanwhile, had summoned a small owl.

"Ooh, you're in trouble now," Kitty cackled. "Bird Types are the natural prey to all Beast Types. Especially cats."

"Maybe…if you can reach him," Ken said as his bird lifted up into the air.

"Fine, I can deal with him later," Kitty said. "But you're not going anywere."

The panther lunged at Ken. Ken quickly rolled to the side and began to sprint. The owl, meanwhile, dove down on Kitty.

"Eep!" Kitty exclaimed as it stretched its talons towards her.

It managed to catch out of her pigtails, but she was able to slap it out. She then started to run on her own. Both received a new choice of orbs and made their choice. The air filled with fire and Ken's owl had to dive to avoid being singed.

"Brimstone's Barrier!" Kitty exclaimed. "A perfect way of dealing with aerial pests."

Ken, meanwhile, had summoned another monster. This one was a translucent, blue, vaguely human blob. It clashed with the panther and began wrapping itself around it.

"Ha, Trapster Wraith may not be the most deadly, but he'll keep your beast busy," Ken exclaimed.

Kitty meanwhile was once again fending off the attacking owl.

"Come on," Kitty growled. "Roast!"

Both of them were offered another selection.

"Aha, this will take care of your little birdy," Kitty exclaimed as she summoned a raven.

"And this will do away with your panther for good," Ken said as he summoned a mace.

The wraith grabbed the mace and used it to finish off the cat. It then began slithering towards Kitty. Meanwhile, the two birds were fighting, and both of them were being damaged by the fire. Kitty wasted no time in distancing herself from the now armed wraith. As she ran, she was offered the usual selection.

"Hm, this could help," she said as she selected a monster.

A large, woolly, horned creature appeared behind her. The wraith swung its mace, and the beast retaliated with its horns.

"Time to put out that dreadful fire," Ken said as he summoned rain from the sky.

This also had the effect of making his wraith grow larger. With its new strength it was able to knock Kitty's beast aside.

"Sorry, Kitty, no tricks are going to save you this time," Ken said.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Kitty replied. "It only takes one card to turn the tables."

Kitty was having a hard time avoiding the wraith now, though. She was running out of speed, but the creature just seemed to be speeding up. It swung the mace and she had to duck to avoid it.

"Come on, give me something good," Kitty said as the orbs returned.

She made her decision and exclaimed, "Aha, everyone knows that sand absorbs water, and it just so happens that your wraith is water based."

A desert of sand spread out around her.

"But, I can use Magic Shield to keep my wraith safe," Ken said as blue forcefield surrounded his creature. "And this item also has the effect of absorbing all other weapons."

The mace disappeared while the shield gained spikes.

"Sorry, Kitty, you're going to have try harder than that," Ken said.

"Grr," Kitty growled.

The wraith was clearly doing damage all around itself now, and Kitty was almost all out of strength. She slid through the sand with her breath running low. Eventually her legs couldn't carry her anymore and she stopped. The wraith stopped right in front of her. The orbs appeared.

"Something good, please!" Kitty exclaimed.

She summoned a small monkey creature. The wraith easily destroyed it.

"Game over, Kitty," Ken said as the wraith grabbed her and she disappeared.

"Ken wins this round," Chef declared. "He's made it to the final round."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Nonononono! You all saw that, right? It was completely fixed!

**Ken-**Like I said, if you're truly a good player, you'll find the best cards in any hand.

**Kitty-**Let me guess…Ken just said something incredibly corny.

* * *

"And the final matchup of this round will be Alison versus Chance," Blaineley declared.

"Prepare to die!" Alison exclaimed. "Uwee hee hee!"

"Um, yeah, okay," Chance replied.

The two faced each other at the once again barren battlefield. Both of them made their first decisions.

"Uwee hee hee, I've got something nasty for you!" Alison exclaimed as a savage red alligator appeared at her side.

"Oh, that doesn't look very nice," Chance said. "Um, let's see."

The alligator was fast charging towards him, so he made his decision quickly. A small creature with spikes coming out at every side appeared. It marched towards the alligator firmly. The reptile swallowed him, but then grabbed its stomach in pain.

"No, you dumb lizard!" Alison shouted. "Don't do that."

Both creatures disappeared.

"Back to square one again," Blaineley said.

The two players chose new monsters. Alison chose a lion with a mane made of fire. Chance chose a plant that had a long tongue and sharp teeth. The lion swiped at it, but the plant chomped down on its paw. The lion breathed fire on the plant, but the plant retaliated by whipping with its tongue.

"This is taking too long!" Alison pouted.

She soon got her chance to speed things up as the orbs returned.

"Aha, this looks quite devastating," Alison remarked as she selected the orb.

Suddenly the ground shook as air soared all around them.

"Whoa!" Chance exclaimed as the ground was segmented into pieces and lifted into the air.

"Careful, Chance!" Ken called. "That's Typhoon of Ravage. It's very rare and incredibly powerful."

Chance was having difficulty maintaining his balance on the flying rock, but he managed to make his choice for the orb. He summoned a turtle with a shell that seemed to be a miniature mountain. And it was good timing for him, as his plant had been swept away by the storm. The lion leapt forward, but the turtle used the point of its shell to jab into the lion's underbelly. The lion was knocked over the edge, but managed to cling on with its claw. The turtle, however, stepped on its paws and the lion was send flying into the storm.

"Looks like this storm isn't doing you much help," Chance noted.

"Oh, I'm just getting warmed up!" Alison exclaimed.

She summoned another monster, this one was a large robot with a pair of weapons coming out of either side. Chance quickly made a decision of his own. He summoned a magic carpet. Again, this was lucky for him, as the robot blasted the ground he was standing on and turned it to gravel. Chance and the turtle landed on the carpet which lifted them into the storm. However, while the ground had been unstable, the carpet was much harder to balance on. Another problem was that the robot was able to fire from a distance, while the turtle was stuck on the carpet with him. Chance was able to stay alive until the orbs reappeared though.

"Okay, let's see if I can turn this around," Chance said as he selected another orb.

This time he brought out a small flying dragon. Alison, meanwhile, had given her robot a jetpack. The two clashed and the robot was able to easily come up victoriously.

"Aw dang," Chance sighed.

"Uwee hee hee, defeat is at hand!" Alison laughed. "You never stood a chance!"

The robot fired and both Chance and the turtle were destroyed.

"Alison makes it to the final round," Chef declared. "It's Ken versus Alison."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**I think I can handle Alison. I know all the strategies to this game, while her strategy is just to attack with whatever she's got.

**Alison-**Uwee hee hee, nothing's going to stop me from winning. And then everyone will see that I'm a force to be reckoned with!

* * *

Ken and Alison faced each other for the final battle of the challenge.

"This is it," Blaineley exclaimed. "For the prize of an advantage token, it's Ken versus Alison."

Alison grinned evilly while Ken offered a light smile in return. Both made their first decision. Ken summoned a large, murky coloured slug. Alison summoned a walking tree. The two monsters walked towards each other.

"Aha, your little slug is goona get crushed!" Alison exclaimed. "Uwee hee hee."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Ken said as he picked up the slug and ran the other way with it.

"What are you doing!?" Alison shouted.

"It's called strategy," Ken replied.

The tree charged towards them, but Ken managed to stay ahead of it. At his next chance he cast an item, it created a suit of armor around his slug. Alison meanwhile had chosen to summon another monster, a large, furious bull. The bull charged towards Ken.

"Hey, Tauro!" Ken exclaimed. "Fetch!"

He rolled his slug along the ground. Thanks to its armor, the slug rolled easily. The bull changed its target and followed after the rolling creature.

"No, destroy him!" Alison ordered.

The tree was coming up from behind him by now. Ken returned to running. Soon he got the chance to summon something else.

"Just what I need," he said as he waited for the right moment.

The bull charged into the slug, then Ken pushed the orb. A pink glow surrounded both the slug and the bull. Then they vanished.

"What was that!?" Alison cried.

"Sacrifice," Ken answered. "However, not only does it sacrifice my monster, but all monsters with range. But that's not all. It also allows me to summon a new Holy Affinity Monster."

At his words, a pristine white angel appeared above him.

"Hm, fancy," Alison noted. "But I can do pretty stuff too."

She selected her card and gave her tree a whip.

"Sorry, even with a weapon, Woodland Fighter can't compare with Hand of Divinity," Ken said as the angel destroyed the tree. "And I'm afraid you're next, Alison."

"No!" Alison screamed as the angel approached her. "No, no, no! I can't lose! I won't lose!"

The angel was ready to attack, when Alison pulled out an orange capsule.

"I still have this!" Alison exclaimed as she crushed it in her hand.

In a flash, a new orb appeared in front of her. This one was large and brighter than normal.

"I don't know what this does but I'm betting it'll help me win," Alison said as she pressed the orb.

In another flash, a massive head appeared by her. It looked incredibly blank with white skin, no hair, and milky eyes.

"Oh my…" Ken exclaimed. "That's the Head of Antiquity. There's only one known card in existence."

"Well, then, I'd say that today's my lucky day," Alison said.

The head breathed a gust of air. It was enough to see the angel crashing to the ground in defeat. It then turned its focus to Ken.

"If I have to lose, I'm glad this is how it goes," Ken said as he looked up at the end.

Then with another blast of air, Ken was turned to dust.

"And Alison wins the prize!" Blaineley declared.

"Which is really kind of pointless," Chef pointed out. "Since she had to use her token to win."

"Oh, I don't care about the prize," Alison replied. "I just wanted to watch everyone else fall beneath me. Just like they'll do for real in the game!"

"Well, you got what you wanted then," Blaineley said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**Uwee hee hee, so what if I had to waste my advantage token to win. I got a new one, and it's better than having someone else beat me. No one is better than me, and they'd better remember that!

* * *

(Reality)

"And so Alison has gained herself a new advantage token," Blaineley explained to everyone.

"So…basically, this entire challenge was completely pointless," Simone said.

"You could put it that way," Chef replied.

"Call me when we're doing something meaningful," Simone said as she left for the cabins.

"Well, I'm proud of you, Alison," Kitty said. "You showed that Ken that he's not the boss of anyone."

"I still outlasted you," Ken pointed out.

"One battle doesn't win a war, Ken," Kitty said while narrowing her eyes. "And I'm telling you, I'm winning this war."

"Whatever you say," Ken sighed.

Later, once everyone was spread out again for the evening, Alison met Charlie at the beach.

"So, uh, congratulations on winning," Charlie said.

"Why thank you," Alison replied. "Although, of course, I really never had any doubt. Just like I don't have any doubt that I'll be winning the grand prize at the end."

"Well, it's going to be tough," Charlie said.

"I couldn't agree more," Gene said as he approached the two of them.

"Humph, what do you want?" Alison asked.

"Just wanted to offer some advice, I'm still here to help you," Gene said.

"Well, that's okay," Charlie said. "We don't really need any advice."

"Just here me out," Gene said. "You're absolutely right, it is going to be tough fight. And who's the biggest threat right now?"

"Me!" Alison exclaimed.

"Other than you?" Gene said. "It's Ken. He already led his team to victory last time, and he nearly did it again this time. I say we get rid of him together at the next chance we get."

"But Ken is my friend," Charlie said.

"So, what you're saying is, you'd let him win over you?" Gene said.

"Well, no…" Charlie replied.

"Then you must be planning on voting him out sometime," Gene said. "And I'm just suggesting that you make it sometime soon."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**I'd like to thank you, Ken, you've become a perfect scapegoat. I've already easily got Kitty on my side, and I think others will see it too soon. As soon as he loses his next immunity, he is out of here.

**Charlie-**Personally, I'd rather vote for Gene than Ken. Maybe I'll have to vote for both of them eventually, but I'd rather keep my friends longer than someone mean like him.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And there we have our first individual battle," Blaineley said. "It was a close match, but Alison pulled through."

"I doubt she'd be able to do it again," Chef said. "Now Ken, he could be a real tank."

"Perhaps, but remember, challenges could be different each time," Blaineley said. "Anyone could happen to find the one that works for them."

"So, who will be leaving next?" Chef asked. "We've had a bit of a rest, but I think it's time we brought back the action. Will Ken become Gene's victim? Will Kitty's craziness turn her into a target?"

"What more surprises await the final eight?" Blaineley wrapped up. "Fine out on the next…Total…Drama…Switcheroo!"

_Author_'s _Note: Sorry for a bit of a filler for these last two episodes. I felt like with the merge here, these guides deserved a chance to settle into the new mode before eliminating someone. And I felt that the plot still moved along smoothly. Next episode, though, someone else may go home!_


	18. Town of Terror

_Author's Note: Hey, everyone. I know I said that I would try to keep this series rolling, but I'm still very busy with school and stuff. I'll write when I can, and hopefully it wont slow down too much. On another note, the chapters will probably be getting shorter the closer I get to the finale as there are less characters to work with. Anyways, hope you like the chapter and be sure to review :)_

"Welcome back to Total Drama Switcheroo!" Blaineley exclaimed. "Last time, it was a battle of the cards taken to a new level."

"You mean a battle of luck," Chef scoffed.

"Hey, it was flashy colours and monsters, that's what people like," Blaineley retorted. "Anyways, Ken seemed to have a strong edge on everyone, being such a huge fan of the childish card game. But Kitty proved to have quite a bit of knowledge on it as well. In the end, though, it was Alison who won by use of her advantage token."

"Which was a total waste, since the reward was another advantage token," Chef added.

"Be that as it may, it leaves us with Alison, Charlie, and Kitty all possessing advantage tokens," Blaineley said. "While they can be used to win rewards, they're most valuable when they're used to win those crucial immunity challenges."

"We've got another challenge coming up today," Chef said. "Who will win this one? Simone's been a strong, fighter, but so has Ken."

"And let's not forget how Gene pulled off a win when he needed it," Blaineley said. "But really, none of them are out of the running. It all depends on what we have in store for them today. So keep watching Total Drama Switcheroo!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Main Camp)

Alison and Charlie were sitting inside the luxury cabin together.

"Oh, that last challenge was so great," Alison exclaimed. "Everyone thought I was going to lose. But I showed them. Uwee hee hee!"

"Yeah, good for you," Charlie said. "I just hope we have good luck on the immunity challenges."

"Don't worry, I've got this," Alison said as she held up the small orange token. "And you've got one too. We'll be unstoppable together."

"Well…if you say so," Charlie said with a shrug.

"Hi guys!" Kitty exclaimed eagerly as she bounded into the room. "Time for an alliance meeting!"

"Uh, huh?" Charlie asked.

"You know, how we're in an alliance and all?" Kitty reminded them.

The duo shook their heads.

"We made an alliance back near the start?" Kitty prompted.

Again, the two just seemed confused.

"Well, we did," Kitty declared. "And now it's time for a meeting."

"Um, okay, what for?" Charlie asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that we're all on board for the next elimination," Kitty said. "It's Ken."

"What!? No way!" Charlie exclaimed. "He's my friend, why would I vote him off?"

"Okay, let me rephrase that for you," Kitty said. "Why would you vote off your girlfriend!?"

"That's me," Alison exclaimed.

"She's not my…wait, you're hurting my head," Charlie said. "Can you please start making sense?"

"Look, all I'm saying is that if you vote off Gene like everyone's saying, then you'd be essentially voting off Alison," Kitty said. "Because once he's gone, who are they going to target?"

"She's right," Alison said. "Those guys don't like me, I can sense it. We should destroy them when we've got the chance. Uwee hee hee!"

"See? She's got the right idea," Kitty exclaimed.

"Guys, guys, can we please stop talking about trying to destroy our friends?" Charlie exclaimed in exasperation. "Let's just worry about this when the time comes."

"Okay, but remember, Charlie," Kitty said, "you can't be friends with everyone, sooner or later you'll have to choose."

As Kitty left, Alison turned to Charlie.

"You won't let me get eliminated, right?" she said.

"No, no, of course not," Charlie promised. "But…it's just…oh, this game is so confusing…"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**I hate having to play so cutthroat, but it's for the best. I can take out Gene at any time, right now I'm focusing on taking out my true nemesis.

**Alison-**In this end, everybody is going to leave at some point. This has always been my plan. I'll win, and I'll let Charlie get second, but I don't care about anyone else.

**Charlie-**I wish there was an easy way out of this. But, no matter what I do, it looks like I'm going to end up hurting someone.

* * *

Ken, Charlie, and Corrina were all sitting by the beach.

"Okay, guys, you know the plan," Corrina exclaimed. "Whatever happens today, we're going to stick together."

"We're probably going to be doing an immunity challenge today," Chance noted. "I doubt we'd have three rewards in a row."

"Well, as long as Gene doesn't win, I'll be fine," Ken said.

"Amen to that," Corrina said.

"You people do realize that I can hear you, right?" Gene said as the camera zoomed out to reveal that he was standing not too far away.

"We know, we just don't care," Corrina said as she stuck her tongue out at Gene.

"Well, I don't care about you either," Gene replied. "You can talk about how you're going to rid of me, all you want; I've managed to get myself this far, and I'm not stopping now. Chances are, you'll still be seeing me tomorrow."

"You're too confident," Ken scoffed.

"That's because I know what I'm doing," Gene said. "Something that is actually quite rare around here, it would seem."

"Gene, you've brought this on yourself," Chance said. "I'm sorry, but you've already ruined any chances you have of winning this game."

"We'll have to see about that," Gene replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**Okay, you want the truth? I'm not confident at all and I have no idea what I'm doing! Everything has fallen apart and I've been trying to grab for the pieces these last couple of days. It's obvious that those three morons aren't going to be changing their plan, so my only hope is to get the others to change their mind.

**Ken-**Gene has stayed here far too long. He's been lucky so far, but he's luck's going to run out today.

**Chance-**Yeah, I will say that a feel a little bit of sympathy for Gene. I can see that he's desperate to appear calm and in control, but he knows that he's doomed. Still, like I said, it's too late now, if he wanted to stay, then he shouldn't have been such a jerk.

* * *

Simone was walking through the forest. She had left behind the camp and was just wandering peacefully through the woods. Eventually she came to a tree and pulled herself up.

"Ah, this is nice," she remarked to herself. "Finally a break from all that crazy."

She was just beginning to get comfortable when she was broken out of her rest.

"Attentions campers!" Blaineley's voice called. "It's time to begin today's challenge!"

"Well, it was nice while it lasted," Simone sighed as she hopped down and headed back to camp.

Chef and Blaineley stood at the flagpole while the campers arrived. The black, locked flag was still out, but the other two were gone.

"Alright, Chef, let's see what today will bring us," Blaineley said.

Chef pulled the switch and two flags appeared. They were purple and grey.

"So, it's an immunity challenge," Blaineley noted. "And it'll take place in the virtual world."

The eight campers nodded as they headed over to the usual spot.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**With all that's been going on, it's nice to get just a little time to myself. However, I'm back in battle mode now and I plan on stealing the win this time. This isn't some wimpy reward, this is what I'm actually here for.

**Gene-**Well, if I can win immunity then that'll solve my problem pretty easily. The only question is, can I do it?

**Corrina-**I know I said that it didn't matter who won as long as it wasn't Gene, but I really would like to win this one for myself. I'm gonna show everyone just what I can do.

**Charlie-**I sure hope that Ken wins immunity, then I won't have to worry about voting for him…not that I was planning to or anything!

**Alison-**Uwee hee hee, I'm going to win this challenge. Just like I won the last one, and how I'll keep winning straight to the end!

* * *

The eight campers experienced the usual shaking of their surroundings. This time, a deep mist began to fill the air around them. Soon the environment began to fade until only darkness remained. The eight teens even had trouble keeping sight of each other. Eventually each of them were completely isolated in foggy darkness. As their vision cleared up again, they found themselves in what looked like an abandoned city. However, they had been completely separated by now.

"Welcome to your first immunity challenge since the merge," Blaineley's voice announced. "As you can see, you've all been split up around this ghost town."

"Here's how things are going to work," Chef said. "There's a freaky monster out in this town. We call him The Reaper. He's got one thing on his mind, killing each and every one of you. So, you'd better be thinking of how to stay alive."

"That's right," Blaineley said. "Do whatever it takes to keep yourself alive…or cause others to fall. Because, the winner gets immunity for tonight."

"Okay, begin!" Chef declared.

The campers quickly began scrambling.

"I've got just the thing for this," Corrina exclaimed as she dived into a nearby barrel.

Simone, meanwhile, had found a fire ladder and was using it to climb up to the top of a building. Ken searched through the debris for a weapon; he eventually grabbed a pipe. Charlie had gone pale with fear and was taking baby steps as he walked. Alison, on the other hand, seemed completely unfazed.

"Mr. Reaper doesn't scare me," she remarked. "I'll show him. Uwee hee hee."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**I may not be an expert on the subject, but I have seen enough horror movies to know that the roof is the place to be.

**Ken-**(holding a pipe) I doubt this will be any good, but it's better than nothing. I'm not going in unprepared.

**Charlie-**I thought we were all done with the horror challenges! Why can't be have a Candyland challenge?

**Alison-**I'm going to have some fun with this challenge. After all, I've got this (holds up orange capsule).

* * *

(Charlie)

Charlie was making very slow progress as he crept along the street. He stayed near the walls and froze at any sound. Eventually he reached a door and slowly pushed it open. He stepped into a dark room.

"Okay, maybe I can hide here," he said to himself. "Maybe if I just stay here, no one will fine me."

"Hi there!" something exclaimed as it dropped down in front of him.

The creature looked to be a girl, but with green rotting skin, and rags for clothes.

"Ah! Zombie!" Charlie screamed as he grabbed a board of wood and swung at it. "Get away from me, zombie!"

"No, no, it's just me!" the 'zombie' exclaimed. "Corrina. Except, I've got my makeup on so you can call me…Zombrina!'

"Oh," Charlie sighed as he put his hand over his beating heart. "You gave me quite a scare."

"Sorry about that," Corrina apologized. "But let me make it up to you. We should work together; I'm sure we can keep each other safe."

"Okay, that sounds good," Charlie agreed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**As a zombie, I can fit right into this creepy location. If someone monster sees me, I can just play dead.

* * *

(Chance)

Chance, like Charlie, was also walking with caution. He looked over his shoulder frequently, and tried to stay hidden whenever he could. He thought he heard something, and quickly ducked behind the closest dumpster. When nothing happened, he continued to walk. Eventually, he noticed that the ground had turned to a grate, and he could peer down into a dark chamber beneath him. He spotted some shadows moving, and prepared to start running. However, at that moment, the grate snapped and he went tumbling down. With a slam he landed right on top of Alison.

"Oof, what's the big idea?" Alison scoffed. "Think you can just crash in on whoever you like?"

"Uh, sorry," Chance apologized. "So, what are you doing down here?"

"Obviously, I'm looking for the Reaper," Alison declared.

"You're looking…_for_ the Reaper?" Chance asked, not sure if he'd heard right.

"Exactly," Alison said. "I figured he'd be somewhere dark and dank, so I came down here."

"I see," Chance said, though he was still uncertain. "Have you seen any sign of him yet?"

"Not yet, but when I do find him, I'll let him have it," Alison replied.

"Maybe I should stick with you," Chance offered. "You know, there's strength in numbers and such."

"Why not," Alison replied. "I could use someone for bait."

"Uh…okay," Chance said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**Yeah, I don't really want to be with Alison, but I really, really don't want to keep walking alone. I think I can work with her for now.

* * *

(Kitty)

Kitty was inching her way along a brick wall as she snuck through an alley. She saw a silhouette moving at the other end.

"Time to get into attack mode," she declared to herself as she grabbed a trashcan lid.

She prepared to swing it like a weapon, but just as she threw it, someone grabbed it from her.

"I'd rather you didn't," Gene said as he came up to her.

"Oh, it's just you," Kitty said.

"Well, nice to know that I've run into someone who doesn't hate me," Gene said.

"I didn't say that," Kitty replied. "But I've got far too many priorities to going on a rage about someone like you."

"I…see," Gene said. "Well, in that case, how would like to work with me for this challenge? I could use someone with your…skill with trashcan projectiles."

"Eh, I won't stop you," Kitty replied.

The two turned to keep moving, when they heard something. It sounded like a large thump. They then realized that something was casting a shadow behind them. Nervously, both turned around. They came face to face with the monster that was stalking them. The creatures had black, leathery skin, and think spikes protruding out of several parts of its body. It's face was chalky white and seemed to only be a disfigured skull. Its hands and feet were both massive with deadly claws extending out from them.

"Eep," Kitty remarked.

"I think we should run," Gene said before sprinting away.

"Take this!" Kitty exclaimed as she tossed the lid she had held onto.

The Reaper caught it, then crushed it into a ball.

"Okay then," Kitty said before rushing after Gene.

The other boy had disappeared by now, he had run someone along the twists and turns in the alleys. The Reaper, however, had a clear lock at Kitty who was frantically trying to escape. The beast took massive strides towards her and quickly gained on her. Suddenly Kitty slipped on something on the ground. She only had time to look back fearfully before a large claw stomped down on her. Then she disappeared.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**I didn't like Kitty's attitude with me. Like I don't even matter? Seriously, is that what I've been reduced to?

**Kitty-**Yeah, why should I worry about Gene? Just a couple days ago, literally everyone was willing to vote him off. If I want him gone, I can have him gone whenever I want. And I'm not worried about losing immunity either, the target's not on my back this time.

* * *

(Ken)

Ken wielded his weapon carefully as he prepared to strike at any sign. He heard some noise coming from a nearby alley and paused. He considered what his best option was, before deciding to risk investigating. He soon regretted the decision, though. As soon as he turned the corner, he saw the monstrous Reaper, ready for attack. He turned to run, but the Reaper pursued. Even though Ken was a much faster runner than Kitty, he still couldn't escape. Realizing his situation, he turned to attack with his pipe. The Reaper winced at the first blow, but blocked the second. Ken, however, had realized that he was standing right below a ladder. He took advantage of the monster's brief pause to grab onto the ladder and pull himself up. He didn't get far before the Reaper reached out its claw to grab him, though.

"Hey!" someone exclaimed from up top.

A box was flung over the edge of the roof. It slammed into the Reaper's head and caused him to stumble backwards. This gave Ken the chance to climb up to the top where he met Simone. Both wasted no time in running and trying to get as far as possible.

"I think we lost him," Ken said.

"Alright, time to split up again," Simone said.

"Huh?" Ken asked.

"I'm not putting myself at risk, the more people together, the bigger the target is," Simone said. "It's safer for both of us if we go separate ways."

"Okay, if that's what you think," Ken said as the two split up.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**I suppose I could have just left Ken there, it would be one less competitor to worry about. Ugh, looks like this team mindset is harder to get out of than I thought.

* * *

(Charlie and Corrina)

The duo was sneaking through the town.

"What was that?" Charlie exclaimed as he heard a noise.

He clamped onto Corrina's shoulders nervously as his eyes darted from side to side.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Corrina assured him. "Now, let's keep—"

Suddenly, the heard another noise, this one sounded closer.

"That doesn't sound like nothing!" Charlie cried. "We have to get out of here!"

He began to run in a panic into the street.

"No, come back," Corrina said as she followed after him.

Charlie, however, had gotten into a beaten up, rusty car.

"Come on, we can use this to get away," Charlie said as he turned the ignition.

"Uh, Charlie," Corrina said as she reached the window.

She looked up to see something big and monstrous approaching.

"Quick, get in," Charlie said. "Why won't it start?"

"Charlie, I don't think that's going to work," Corrina said. "Now hurry, we need to get out of here."

"It always works in the movies," Charlie said as he continued to turn the key futilely.

The Reaper was dangerously close by now.

"Charlie, we need to run now!" Corrina exclaimed as she took off.

Charlie looked up to see the Reaper right in front of his windshield.

"Ahh!" he screamed.

Charlie tried to get out, but the Reaper picked up his car. Before Charlie could open the door, the car was sent soaring into a wall. With a smash, it collided and Charlie vanished.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**I felt pretty bad about leaving Charlie behind, but there was nothing left for me to do. I had to save myself.

**Charlie-**I'm just glad it's over. Now I just have to hope that either Ken or Alison wins.

* * *

(Chance and Alison)

The two walked through the damp rooms underneath the ground.

"Oh, Mr. Reaper!" Alison called. "Come on out and play!"

"Uh…maybe you shouldn't do that," Chance suggested.

"Why?" Alison asked. "We want to find him, right?"

"Er…" Chance tried to think of something to say. "Yeah, but he's probably heard of you and knows how frightening you can be. If we're going to get him, we'll have to get the drop on him."

"Ah, good point," Alison replied.

The two continued to walk, and had entered what seemed like a storage room. The room was filled with crates of all sizes. Higher up on the room was a very thin platform, that was covered in rust and supporting more stacks of crates. Then the duo heard something stomping and getting closer.

"On no, it's him!" Chance exclaimed as he dove behind a crate.

"Bring it on," Alison cackled as she wrapped her fingers around the orange capsule in her pocket.

The Reaper charged into the room and growled as it saw Alison.

"Hello, Mr. Reaper," Alison exclaimed. "I've got a little gift for you…This!"

She crushed the capsule in her hand. It turned to dust, but the dust quickly reformed. It shaped into a floating creature with tentacles hanging from every side of it.

"What is that thing?" Alison asked.

"Allow me to explain," Blaineley's voice filled the room. "This little monster gives you the advantage by finding your nearest competition and removing them from the ground."

As Blaineley spoke, the tentacled creature soared over to where Chance was hiding. It dug its tentacles into his back.

"Oh dang," Chance sighed as he disappeared.

"And Chance is out of it," Chef declared.

Alison, however, was now stuck with the Reaper advancing towards her.

"Okay, uh, Mr. Reaper, maybe we can reschedule," Alison said nervously as she backed up.

The Reaper looked ready to attack, though. Just before he lunged, Alison noticed a chain hanging above her. Desperately she grabbed onto it and pulled. The force was enough to cause the metal platform above her to collapse. The crates began to rain down on the Reaper. This blocked his path long enough for Alison to turn and run.

"This isn't over!" Alison exclaimed. "I will get you!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**Well, that wasn't quite the advantage I was hoping for, but still, I'm sure Chance wasn't expecting something like that. Uwee hee hee.

**Chance-**Yep, I knew working with her was a bad idea.

* * *

(Ken)

Ken had returned to ground by now. He was still clinging onto his pipe, even though he knew it would do him little good. He also knew that he had to be ready for anything, though, he had to be prepared to fight to escape again. He was making sure to hide behind whatever he could find, while still being ready to run if he heard trouble. Eventually, he heard the sound of something approaching. He knew he would have to think fast. He quickly jumped onto a dumpster and used it to get up to a window ledge. From there he kicked the dumpster over and dived down on his target. Just as he swung his pipe down, he realized that he wasn't attacking the Reaper.

"Oops," he said as he moved aside some of the debris he had caused. "Sorry…"

He looked down to see that he had knocked Gene unconscious.

"Oh, I'm not sorry about you," Ken remarked as he realized who it was.

However, he then heard the stronger stomping sound of the Reaper approaching. He decided this time to just risk running. He left Gene behind as he headed down another road. The Reaper arrived and saw Gene, still unconscious. It raised a claw and stomped him into oblivion.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**Great, just great. So much for winning immunity! Thank a lot, Ken, I really appreciate it.

* * *

(Corrina)

Corrina was alone again. She was rolling from point to point while trying to remain stealthy. She eventually arrived at some stairs leading downwards.

"Hm, a subway?" she wondered.

Curiously, she wandered down the old steps. She arrived in a damp room.

"Okay, not a subway," she noted.

As she stepped into the middle of the room she heard a crack. She reacted too slow as a cage came crashing down over her.

"Hey, what is this!?" she cried.

"Uwee hee hee, looky what I caught," Alison giggled as she came over to Corrina. "It's not the Reaper, but you'll make a nice sacrifice for him."

"Alright, Alison, you'd better get me out of here or else things are going to get messy," Corrina threatened.

However, Alison wasn't showing any signs of releasing her, and the sound of the stomping Reaper could be heard approaching.

"Uwee hee hee, here he comes!" Alison cackled.

Corrina had quickly turned to trying to break out of the cage. The bars were old and not very strong, so she could easily break them apart.

"No, stop that!" Alison cried.

Corrina burst out of the cage and quickly turned to run. However, she found the exit blocked by the Reaper charging into the room.

"No escape now!" Alison exclaimed as she grabbed a net and tossed it at Corrina.

Corrina was ready to dodge this time, though, and rolled out of the way. The Reaper had spotted both girls by now and was approaching Corrina.

"That's right, get her!" Alison exclaimed as she began tossing whatever she could grab at Corrina.

Corrina was having to weave her way between obstacles, while avoiding being hit. Quickly she grabbed onto a platform above her and pulled herself up and out of the way. The Reaper, just missing her, ended up slamming into the wall. However, when it got back up, it spotted Alison and went for her.

"No, no, no!" Alison exclaimed as she backed up. "Not me, get her!"

Corrina was trying to make her escape; however, her foot get snagged in a small hole in the platform she was running along. Alison had to duck from side to side to avoid being crushed by the angry Reaper.

"Take this!" she cried as she kicked a barrel into him.

Corrina, meanwhile, had just gotten her foot unstuck and was once again trying to make a break for it.

"Oh no you don't!" Alison said as she grabbed a brick and threw it upwards.

The impact caused the entire platform to give way. Corrina stumbled down to the ground. The Reaper was making his way towards her now.

"Uwee hee hee, this is so perfect," Alison cackled. "Why bother fighting Mr. Reaper when I can just let him take out all my competition?"

With that, Alison turned to leave. However, Corrina had found a snapped pipe which she grabbed as a weapon.

"Don't be so sure," Corrina said as she climbed on top of a crate. "It's not a good idea to mess with…"

With a snap of her fingers she changed into a grey, athletic outfit.

"…Olympic Javelin Star Corrina!" she exclaimed as she hurled the pipe.

The sharp end shot right towards Alison. She flinched in shock, but it didn't hit her. Instead it pierced the sleeve of her shirt and pinned her into the wall. Corrina then jumped over the Reaper and slid down his back. From there she ran straight from the door.

"No, get back here!" Alison cried as she tried to pull the pipe out of her sleeve.

She finally managed to, but by that time, the Reaper was right in front of her.

"Uh, hi again," she said awkwardly.

With a swipe of a claw, she was vanquished.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**Of course I have an Olympic Javelin Star costume, how else would I support the seventh greatest sport in the word?

**Alison-**Grr, she ruined everything! I wanted to win!

* * *

The Reaper was still right on Corrina's tail, though. As she escaped the room, he charged after her. Corrina made it back to the surface, but didn't know where to go from there.

"Corrina, up here!" Ken called from the rooftop.

Corrina ran over the where Ken was calling and pulled herself up by climbing the windows. The Reaper was gaining on her, though. Ken reached out his hand and pulled her up. However, the Reaper wasn't ready to give up the chase; it dug its claws into the wall and climbed after them.

"Oh dear," Corrina remarked.

"We'll have to keep running," Ken said as he was already sprinting along the roof.

Corrina ran after her, but it was no use. The Reaper leapt up and landed in front of both of them.

"We're screwed," Ken sighed.

"Hey, Ugly, over here!" Simone called from another rooftop.

Everyone looked up to see her standing next to a small, rusty water tower.

"Take this!" she exclaimed as she kicked at the towers base.

The large container swayed forward and then cracked. It rolled straight towards the Reaper and knocked him over the edge.

"We're saved!" Corrina cheered.

"Not for long," Ken remarked as the Reaper tossed aside the tower and began climbing again.

"Come on, let's go!" Simone ordered as she turned to run again.

"You go," Corrina said to Ken. "You're going to need a distraction to get a headstart."

"Corrina-" Ken tried to protest.

"Go!" Corrina ordered. "I'm fine, I can handle myself."

Ken nodded and ran after Simone. Corrina, meanwhile, turned to face the Reaper as he climbed back to the top.

"It's clear that there's only one form of Corrina that can stop you," she said with snapping her fingers.

She transformed into a grey uniform with a large pack on her back.

"Ghostbuster Corrina!" she exclaimed.

The Reaper paused in confusion and probably would have raised an eyebrow if he had one.

"I'll just set my trap here and that should do it," Corrina said as she lay down a small round device.

The Reaper stomped it to dust.

"Okay, that won't do," Corrina said as she started to back up. "Maybe I should risk crossing the streams…"

However, she never got the chance. With a swift strike, the Reaper and sliced her in half and caused her to disappear.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Once again, I could have left those guys to die and won the whole thing easily…but hey, I guess I feel like being the hero today.

**Corrina-**Well, that could have gone better. But I hope I managed to buy some time for the others.

* * *

(Ken and Simone)

The two were headed for the edge of the city. They could see a large wall waiting for them at the end.

"What do you suppose is over that?" Simone asked.

"It looks like a dam," Ken said. "So I'm guessing water."

The two could hear the Reaper chasing after them with his thundering stomps.

"Well, it looks like Corrina is done for," Simone remarked.

"Just the two of us now," Ken said.

"You know, I could trip you right here and win the whole thing," Simone said.

"How thoughtful of you," Ken replied dryly.

"I wasn't finished yet," Simone said. "I could…but I'd really like to take down this beast. And I think I have a plan."

The two reached the dam and quickly found a ladder to climb.

"And what is this plan?" Ken asked.

"I'll explain as we move," Simone said. "We need to get up here fast."

By the time the Reaper arrived, both of them were gone. The monster began to climb up the dam viciously. As he pulled himself up to the top, he found Simone waiting for him.

"Took you long enough," she scoffed. "I had to stop and wait here, just to give you a fair chance."

The beast growled and charged at her. Simone dived out of the way. From the other end she could see rushing water crashing violently against the wall. She made a note to not let herself fall in that direction. The Reaper attack again and she dodged again.

"Seriously? Is that the best you got?" she taunted.

The monster let out an angry roar as it began to stomp ferociously. It leapt for Simone with its claws outstretched, but she ducked and rolled, causing the monster to skid along the wet surface.

"Now!" she shouted.

"Surprise!" Ken exclaimed as he emerged from his hiding spot and tackled the Reaper head on.

The wet ground, combined with Ken's force was enough to knock the beast right into the raging water.

"We did it!" Simone cheered.

"We did it!" Ken echoed as they high fived. "So…now what?"

"I dunno," Simone said. "Do we both win immunity?"

"That sounds fair," Ken said.

However, suddenly a monstrous claw reached back up. The Reaper wasn't done for yet; he was still clinging to the side of the wall, trying to pull himself back up. With a claw flaying furiously he grabbed onto Ken.

"Ah!" The boy cried.

The beast dropped from its point and tumbled into the water, with Ken trapped in its claw.

"Ken!" Simone cried.

"And there we have it!" Blaineley's voice exclaimed. "Simone wins immunity!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ken-**Well, that was a cheap move, but I still think I did pretty good. And the main thing is that Gene didn't win.

**Simone-**Ha, I got to be the hero, defeat the monster, and win immunity. Am I good, or am I good?

* * *

(Reality)

"Congratulations to Simone who has won the first individual immunity," Chef said as everyone returned to the real world.

"Yes, the rest of you are all at risk, though," Blaineley said. "Because it's time to vote again. You have the rest of the day to make your decision."

The groups dispersed and spread out around the camp.

"So, no questions here?" Ken said. "Gene leaves."

"Sounds good," Corrina replied.

"Yeah, let's just go through with the plan like we were supposed to last time," Chance said.

Meanwhile, Kitty was once again meeting with Alison and Charlie inside the cabin.

"Well, I hope you've realized why we need to vote off Ken tonight," Kitty said.

"I still feel bad," Charlie said. "Can't we just work something out together?"

"Look, if we don't get rid of Ken right now, then his alliance will pretty much take power," Kitty said. "And if Gene leaves they're going to start coming after people like me or Alison."

"She's right," Alison said. "Ken never liked me. I can tell whenever he talked with me. I say we strike before he even has a chance to draw."

Charlie just sighed as he held his head.

"Charlie, if you want to keep me safe, keep both of us safe, you need to do this," Alison insisted.

"Ken is still a strong force, if we let him go now, he could charge right through the next couple of immunity challenges, and then it would be too late," Kitty added.

Outside, Gene had pulled Simone aside.

"Alright, I just want to talk a bit before we vote," Gene said to her.

"I'm not in the mood to talk," Simone scoffed.

"Just let me speak," Gene said. "Look, you proved today that you're a strong threat, but you also saw that Ken has strength too. If we cut him out, then you'll be the strongest one left and—"

"Stop," Simone said. "I'm done with you."

"But," Gene tried to say.

"No, I am fed up with you are your smug attitude, like you have everything in the palm of your hand," Simone said. "The truth is, you don't have the power right now. I'm the one who's immune which means I'm the one who's in control. And I am going to use that to take you out once and for all so I don't have to listen to your non-stop blathering. Good-bye, Gene."

As Simone left, Gene growled angrily and threw his hat on the ground. He then began kicking it with fury. As all this was happening, Kitty had wandered by and was watching.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**I proved today that I don't need anybody's help to keep me safe. I don't need Gene and I certainly don't want him around anymore.

**Charlie-**Oh man, oh man, what do I do?

* * *

(Later)

The sun was just beginning to set when Ken was walking over to the confession cam to vote. On his way there, he ran into Kitty.

"Ugh, what do you want?" he groaned.

"I just wanted to talk, Ken," Kitty said. "I've been doing a bit of thinking over the last half hour or so."

"And?" Ken asked.

"Well, I noticed Simone and Gene arguing, and...well, it just made me realize how much this game has changed us," she said. "We've all become affected by the game and I'm not excluded. I realized that I've been acting a little irrational lately."

"Um, well, it's good that you realize that," Ken said.

"Anyways, I really wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way that I was acting to you," Kitty said.

"Oh…thanks. I guess I could have reacted a little more maturely too," Ken replied.

"But I don't want to keep going on like this…which is why I've asked the others to vote for me," Kitty declared.

"You what?!" Ken said in surprise.

"Coming in, I just wanted to be a part of something big, and now I've done that," Kitty replied. "I've met some interesting people, made some killer moves, and now all that's left for me to do is get voted out. So, I'd like to request that you vote for me just as if this was a normal elimination. I want the full experience."

"Er…I guess, if that's what you want," Ken said.

"Thanks, Ken," Kitty said as she hugged him. "And I really am sorry."

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

The eight campers each sat on a platform as Blaineley and Chef stood at the front of the dock.

"Welcome campers to the first merged elimination," Blaineley said. "Simone has done well and won the first individual immunity, but the rest of are still at risk."

"Yes, by the end of the night, there will only be seven remaining," Chef said.

"Let's get on with the votes," Blainleley said. "The first one is for…Ken."

Ken's platform rose. He glanced at Gene with irritation.

"Second vote," Chef announced, "is for…Ken."

Ken rose again, and his expression got more annoyed.

"Third vote," Blaineley said, "is for…Kitty."

Kitty nodded lightly as she rose. Ken returned the gesture to her.

"Fourth vote," Chef announced, "…Ken."

Ken's face returned to frustration and anxiety as he looked down at everyone else who could have voted for him.

"Fifth vote," Blaineley read, "is for…Gene."

"Huh?" Ken said in shock as Gene rose.

Gene remained with a thoughtful expression on his face, looking neither confident nor scared.

"Sixth vote," Chef said, "is…Gene."

"This isn't right," Ken said as Gene continued to rise.

Corrina and Chance looked at each other nervously, not sure what was happening.

"Seventh vote," Blaineley said, "is for…Gene."

Now Gene and Ken were equal. Gene actually looked worried, while Ken seemed very confused.

"And the last vote of the night," Chef declared, "goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Ken."

"You tricked me!" Ken shouted at Kitty.

"That's right!" Kitty exclaimed. "As if I would ever quit this game. And by the way…I'm not sorry!"

Corrina and Chance gasped in shock at this, Simone looked annoyed, while Gene took his turn to be confused this time.

"Ken, time for you to go," Blaineley said.

Chef nodded, then pulled the switch. Ken was launched into the sky.

"The rest of you may return to your cabins," Blaineley declared.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Oh yeah, that's what you get for messing with me. There's a new power player in town and her name starts with a 'K' and rhymes with 'pretty.'

**Gene-**Well, I'm glad that I'm safe…but I had no idea what was going on there. I'm supposed to be a chessmaster, not a pawn!

**Simone-**Well, so much for the 'We Hate Gene' campaign.

**Corrina-**I CANNOT believe that Kitty would do that. Oh, I am not happy!

**Chance-**This sucks.

* * *

As the campers headed back to the cabins, Corrina grabbed onto one of Kitty's pigtails and pulled her aside.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Corrina demanded. "I thought we were friends. I thought I could trust you!"

"Corrina, Corrina, I get that you're upset," Kitty said uneasily. "But I had a perfectly good reason."

"You lied to Ken and got him eliminated over a petty squabble," Corrina chided. "How can you explain that?"

"It wasn't just that, it was for strategy," Kitty insisted. "Ken was a threat, and he would be the source of my elimination if I didn't act first."

"Is that all you think about now?" Corrina said. "I'm telling you, if you would have just acted reasonably, I'm sure we could have all worked something out. I told Ken time after time that you would never actually betray us…but it really hurts to know that I was wrong."

Kitty sighed as Corrina left her behind.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Oh…I forgot to factor in the guilt part…

**Corrina-**This is just bad. I thought Kitty was my friend, but it turns out that I can't trust her. And the worst part is that I still have to put up with Gene now. Not good at all.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Ken-**Well, I was hoping to get Gene out today, but if Kitty has already asked everyone to vote her out, then I might as well grant her wish. I'll get Gene the next time though.

**Simone-**I am so tired of hearing 'Simone, listen to my strategy,' 'Simone, I'll vote for you if you don't do what I want,' or whatever else Gene thinks he can throw at me. I don't need him anymore and I have no problem with sending him on his way.

**Corrina-**Gene you have caused so much trouble. Just go.

**Alison-**Aw, I bet Ken will be so disappointed when he finds that his story won't have a happy ending like his precious comics. Uwee hee hee.

**Chance-**Gene you made me miserable all those days, this is payback for that.

**Kitty-**Ha, ha, I sure hope this works. If it does, Ken will be knocked out of here, and I'll be a shoo-in for the Total Drama Hall of Fame.

**Charlie-**I'm really, really, really sorry Ken, but I've got to stick with Alison on this one.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And that concludes the first elimination since the merge," Blaineley declared. "With Ken gone, how will the game change now?"

"Are Corrina and Chance next in line, or will someone else take the fall?" Chef said.

"Can Charlie keep himself together if he keeps voting off friends, or is he headed for a breakdown?" Blaineley asked.

"And how will the final seven do on the next challenge?" Chef said. "Find out on the next Total…Drama…Switcheroo."

_Author's Note: And that does it for Ken. Ken may have never really taken center stage, but I still liked him as a secondary character. I had an idea of a giving him a plot of his own, but instead I felt that he would work better if he was just worked into the plots of multiple characters. However, it's time for him to go._


	19. Prehistoric Panic

"Last time on Total Drama Switcheroo," Chef narrated, "the final eight were chased by a nasty monster."

"Some failed early, like Kitty and Charlie, and became victims to the dread…Reaper!" Blaineley announced. "While others like Ken and Simone were able to escape and fight back."

"In the end, it was Simone who got the individual immunity, though," Chef added.

"And this proved to be fatal for Ken," Blaineley said. "As he became a target for being an immunity threat, as well as being an enemy of Kitty."

"That crazy girl gave him some cockamamie story about wanting to quit, and he bought it," Chef said. "And thanks to that, he left with four votes."

"Even Charlie voted for his friend," Blaineley said. "After being convinced by Alison and Kitty that it was the only way he could keep Alison safe."

"Well, they won't be getting any break soon," Chef said. "We've got another challenge coming up."

"And as always, anything could happen," Blaineley said. "So keep watching Total…Drama…Switcheroo!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Main Camp)

Gene paced through the camp deep in thought with his eyes down. The last elimination was still fresh in his mind. He knew that he had to get back into power, so that he could be the one calling the shots. But it wouldn't be easy. He noticed Kitty guiding Alison and Charlie into the cabin, and decided to follow them. He crept next to the window and listened in.

"Okay, people, good work last night," Kitty said as she sat down on a bed. "We got rid of our target, no problem."

"I still feel bad," Charlie sighed.

"You shouldn't," Alison said. "Even if you like those guys, they're still our enemies. And enemies must be crushed."

"Yeah, okay," Charlie sighed again. "But can't we target someone who's not so nice next time?"

"Well, if we're moving along the hierarchy of who's the biggest threat," Kitty said, "then that would make Simone our next target."

"Ooh, goodie!" Alison giggled. "She thinks she's so hot, I can't wait to put out her fire. All that hard work for nothing. Uwee hee hee."

"Yes, she is the biggest physical threat now," Kitty said. "And she doesn't seem interested in forming any new alliances, so it doesn't look like we'll be roping her in."

"Do you have a problem with voting out her, Charlie?" Alison asked.

Charlie shook his head as he said, "Nope, she's not my friend."

"Then it's settled," Kitty exclaimed. "Meeting adjourned!"

The three of them got up and exited from the cabin. As Kitty left, Gene approached her.

"So, you've got an alliance going?" he asked her.

"That's right," Kitty exclaimed brightly. "All part of the game, right."

"So, it was your idea to get rid of Ken last night?" Gene asked.

"Right, again!" Kitty said. "In fact, I had to get him to vote for me just to avoid a tie. If it wasn't for me you'd be…screwed."

As she said the last word she lightly flicked her finger across Gene's nose.

"Nice talking to you," she said before leaving.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**Kitty never seemed like a real threat before, but somehow she's gotten into power. Well, right now this can work in my favor since she's keeping me safe. But I'm going to have to do something about her sooner or later.

**Kitty-**Ah, Gene, he makes me LOL. I'll take him out soon enough, but right now he's not a problem.

* * *

Corrina and Chance were both sitting in a tree in the forest.

"Wow, I really didn't expect that last night," Chance sighed. "Why would people vote for Ken? He's so nice."

"Well, let's see, we know that Gene and Alison aren't very nice," Corrina said. "And Kitty's definitely not the friend we thought she was. I guess that leaves Simone, since there's no way that Charlie voted for Ken."

"I guess," Chance sighed. "I guess for some of them, winning is more important than integrity."

"Look, don't you worry your sweet little head about it," Corrina said. "Ken's gone, but we're still here. And we're not going to let anybody take us down."

"Well, you're confident," Chance said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm a fighter," Corrina said as she dropped down.

She twirled behind a tree and came up in her boxing outfit.

"I'm not going down with giving them a few jabs to the right and a few more to the left," she said while miming punching.

She then dived into the bushes and came out in a suit of armor.

"And with my sword and shield, I'll just knock back whatever they throw at us," she exclaimed.

She then pulled herself up into a tree and dropped down in her dog suit.

"And if all else fails, I'll give'em the puppy dog stare!" she concluded.

"Alright, I believe you," Chance said with a laugh. "We can do this."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**After last night, my position in the game suddenly got shaken up. I just assumed that I'd be going straight to the final three with my two best friends…but that's not happening anymore. Now I've got to fight to stay afloat.

**Corrina-**So, I took a hit, but I'm going to bounce right back up. I've got 1,927 personas and not one of them is a quitter…not even Quitter Corrina.

* * *

Simone was just finishing jogging along the beach and returning to the camp.

"What are you up to?" Charlie asked as he spotted her wiping the sweat off her brow.

"I've gotta get my blood pumping," Simone said. "This challenge could be anything, and I want to be ready for it."

"You might as well just stop wasting your time," Alison laughed. "Since you're leaving next. I'll make sure of it. Uwee hee hee."

"Ha, you don't scare me," Simone laughed. "I'm winning immunity again and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

As Simone left the two, Charlie turned to Alison and asked, "Was that necessary?"

"Absolutely," Alison said. "I had to lower her morale so she loses. It's strategy."

"Oh…I see," Charlie sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**The word 'strategy' just seems to mean 'excuse to be mean' now.

**Simone-**Alison has been acting like she's the queen of evil since the start, but she hasn't done anything to really prove herself. She's gotten boys like Mason and Gene to keep her safe, but on her own she doesn't stand a chance.

* * *

"Campers!" Chef boomed. "Challenge time."

The final seven gathered around the flagpole.

"Alrighty, let's see what you've got today," Blaineley said as she flipped the switch.

The flags popped out. They were violet and golden.

"Reward and Virtual," Chef announced.

"So, you're all safe for another day," Blaineley declared. "But the winner of today's challenge will be gifted with an advantage token."

"Since Alison once again wasted her token," Chef said, "that leaves just Charlie and Kitty with ones remaining."

"And those could make the difference between winning immunity or going home," Blaineley said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Okay, it's a reward so I can take it easy. I'm saving my energy for immunity. Of course, I could still beat any of these chumps at half effort.

**Kitty-**I've been holding onto this token for a while, and I'll keep holding onto it until I need it…say at the finale.

**Charlie-**(sighs in relief) Okay, no need to worry about voting anyone off.

**Chance-**Getting one of those advantage tokens could be just what I need. If it'll keep me safe, I'll take it.

* * *

The final seven gathered in the usual clearing as they waited to start the challenge. As expected, the ground began to vibrate. Then the vegetation around them seemed to grow and spread. Large vines snaked all through the air. More trees burst out of the ground and shot up into the air. Grass reached up to the waists of several campers. When it was finished, nobody could see anyone else. The campers found that they had been attached with something for this challenge. Each of them had a large backpack strapped to their backs. In the sack they found a piece of paper with a list of images on it.

"Welcome to today's challenge," Blaineley said. "It's another collection challenge. You've been given a list of five fruits that are all growing in the area. You need to find at least one of each and put them in your bag. The first person to make the total wins a reward."

"But it's not as simple as it sounds," Chef said. "There'll be some trouble waiting for you."

"Yes, that's right," Blaineley added. "The important thing isn't where you are…it's when."

The various campers shrugged at Blaineley's warning and began examining their lists. There were five fruits shown: One that was plump and red, one that was round and blue, one that was large and furry, one that was glowing and shaped like a rounded cone, and one that was small and shelled.

"Okay, this shouldn't be too tough," Kitty remarked as she began trekking through the jungle. "Here, fruity fruity fruities, where are you!?"

She stumbled a bit as she worked through thick bushes and deep mud.

"It's not real, just remember that," she told herself as she brushed off some dirt splattered on her sweater.

Eventually she spotted one of her targets. It was a bush that had several juicy red fruits growing off of it.

"Bingo!" she exclaimed as she hurried over to it.

Then she heard an awful cry that sounded like a screech blending with a roar. She stopped in her tracks.

"Uh…hello?" she said nervously.

She could hear new sounds now, like various things scattering around her. She turned tentatively as she tried to spot what was making the noise. Then suddenly she was surrounded by her attackers. Several large reptiles charged out all around her.

"Velociraptors!?" Kitty exclaimed in shock. "This isn't good."

The dinosaurs continued to shriek and hiss at her as they moved around her, ready to attack.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**I got nothing against raptors, but I prefer those in the 'philoso' variety, not ones trying to kill me.

* * *

(Corrina)

Corrina had changed her outfit. She was in her safari explorer again and had a pair of binoculars in her hand.

"Alrighty, a new landscape for my exploration log," she said to herself. "The Queen herself has commissioned me to bring her the precious fruits of this wild land. Show me your secrets, strange new world…wait a minute; what's that?"

She climbed up a tree to get a better view.

"By Jove, it's the treasure," she said as she focused her view on some of the furry fruits hanging off of a tree.

She dropped back down to the ground and quickly ran over to where she had spotted the fruits. Soon she was standing beneath them and looking up.

"Now, finesse is required in situations such as this," Corrina said as she climbed up, "as any disturbances to the natural world could have catastrophic effects."

She grabbed the large fruit and began tugging lightly. It refused to move. She tugged again, harder this time. Again, nothing. She frowned.

"Sometimes, for the good of research and the Queen, rules must be broken," Corrina said as she ripped the large fruit off aggressively.

"One down, four to go!" she exclaimed.

* * *

(Alison)

Alison was looking around at her surroundings as she wandered through the new terrain. She wasn't having any luck at finding berries, but soon she ended up at a cliff. From this new point she could look down at a vast amount of the jungle beneath her. She was about to keep moving when she saw someone moving. It was Gene.

"Ooh, this looks like a chance for something evil," Alison cackled to herself. "What to do, what to do?"

She began to pace as she thought.

"Mud attack…hm, too simple," she muttered. "Maybe this calls for another trap…"

Suddenly she walked right across a root in the ground and tripped.

"Waaah!" she cried as she slid down the cliff.

She rolled down the slope and scraped along the mud.

"Ow, ow, ow!" she exclaimed as she bounced down to the ground.

With a splat she landed in a thick puddle of mud.

"Who's there?" Gene asked as he heard the sound.

He turned to see Alison trying to shake the mud off of her body.

"Ah, you," Gene noted.

"Yeah, me," Alison huffed as she continued to try and lose the mud clinging to her.

"Perhaps you'd like to walk with me," Gene offered. "There's no rule against it, and we could help each other out."

"Fine," Alison said. "But I plan on being the one to win the reward."

"Right, so you can waste it again," Gene replied.

"Hey!" Alison snapped.

"What is, three you've been through now?" Gene continued. "And not once did you actually achieve anything."

"I'm still here, isn't that what matters?" Alison scoffed.

"True," Gene said. "But I suppose you owe some of that to your new alliance."

The two were walking now as they searched for fruit.

"That's right, my alliance is going to own this game," Alison exclaimed, "and leave the rest of you in the dust. Uwee hee hee."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to trust Kitty?" Gene asked. "She's been quite…volatile."

"Ha, she's the one who shouldn't be trusting me," Alison laughed. "I'll backstab her and she'll never see it coming."

"Unless she backstabs you first," Gene pointed.

"Not likely, I've got her right in the palm of my hand," Alison said.

"Sure you do," Gene rolled his eyes. "Look at that shrub."

The bush he was pointing at had several red fruits growing off of it.

"Ooh, goodie!" Alison exclaimed as she began filling her sack with them.

Gene grabbed one before she had shoved the rest into her pack.

"You do realize that we only need one, right?" Gene said.

"But I want to make sure that no one else can get them," Alison replied. "Uwee hee hee."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**I'm working on rebuilding my place in the center. If I can get Alison to trust me more than Kitty, than I should be able to take control of this alliance. And let's face it, Alison is probably the biggest airhead left in the game, she'll be perfect to keep at my side.

* * *

(Charlie)

Charlie wandered through the jungle keeping an eye peeled for anything. He slapped aside several ferns hanging in his way and stumbled through vines coursing along his path. After a clumsy trek, he spotted some berries hanging from a tree. He looked up and saw several clumps of blue berries.

"Um, let's see," he said as he pulled out his chart.

He glanced at the berries, then back at his chart, then back at the berries, then at the chart one more time for good measure.

"It's them!" he deduced.

He began climbing up the tree to reach the berries. This tree was quite a bit thinner than the other trees in the area, so Charlie's weight easily caused it to bend over. By the time he grabbed the berries, it was shaped in an arch, returning to the ground. Charlie seized his target and hopped off the tree. However, this cause the tree to snap back to its original form, and unfortunately snagged his shirt in the process.

"Whoa!" Charlie cried as he was launched into the air.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**Aw man, even Virtual Mother Nature is out to get me.

* * *

(Chance)

Chance trudged through the wilderness while turning his head in all directions as he tried to spot his targets.

"Oof," he exclaimed as got caught in a thicket of brambles.

He pulled the thorns out of his clothes and continued to search. Eventually, he spotted some of the furry fruits hanging off of a tree.

"Aha!" he cheered as he went over to the tree.

With a bit of work, he scaled the tree and reached the fruits. He struggled with the fruit, and eventually it snapped off.

"Success!" Chance cheered.

Something landed on Chance's head. He looked up to see some blue berries raining down on him.

"What the?" he wondered.

"Waaah!" Charlie cried as he slammed into the ground next to Chance.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Chance asked as he hopped down to the ground.

Charlie gave a thumbs-up before pulling himself out of the dirt.

"Do you mind if I take one of these?" Chance asked as he scooped up some of the berries.

"Oh yeah, go ahead," Charlie said.

"If you want, I can help you get one of those coconut things up there," Chance offered. "If we work together we might have an easier time."

Sure, sounds good," Charlie replied.

"Any friend of Ken's is a friend of mine," Chance said with a smile.

"Uh…yeah," Charlie sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**With Ken gone, I'm hoping that I can get Charlie on our side. He's a nice guy, and he was Ken's friend, so he seems like a natural choice.

**Charlie-**If Chance knew that I voted out his best friend, he wouldn't be so eager to work with me. I'd better keep quiet about it.

* * *

(Simone)

Simone was moving at a brisk pace through the jungle. She stomped down all the plants in her way as she made her way through.

"Come on, there's gotta be something around here," she said to herself.

After travelling a little further she still hadn't found any fruits, but had wound up at a cliff. Looking down she saw Kitty, surrounding by a horde of raptors.

"What in the world?" she remarked.

Then she noticed the bush covered in red fruit.

"Once again, looks like I've got to be the hero," she said to herself.

She looked around for anything that she could use. She spotted some loose rocks along the edge of the cliff. She ran over to them and began prying with her hands. After enough work, she had managed to cause the rocks to crumble. A series of boulders rolled down the slope, towards the dinosaurs. The falling rocks, as well as the loud sound, were enough to send the raptors into a frenzy, scaring them away.

"Yay!" Kitty cheered. "I'm saved."

Simone slid down the cliff and landed next to Kitty. Kitty quickly hugged her affectionately.

"Okay, enough of that," Simone said as she pushed her aside and began grabbing the fruit.

"Oh, right, that," Kitty said as she also grabbed a fruit to put into her bag.

"So, wanna team up?" Kitty asked as she turned to Simone.

"No," Simone said bluntly. "Bye."

With that she sprinted into the forest.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Sure, if that had been someone like Gene or Corrina I might have thought twice about helping them out, but Kitty is the wimpiest wimp here, she poses absolutely no threat to challenges.

**Kitty-**Yeah, I know I'm not the strongest. That's why I was hoping I could find someone strong to work with. But if Simone doesn't want me, then I don't want her. Humph.

* * *

(Corrina)

Corrina was continuing to use her binoculars to search for more fruits. She rolled from tree to bush while stopping to check her surroundings each time.

"Thirty degrees to the west…negative," she reported to herself. "Thirty-one degrees to the west…negative. Thirty-one and half degrees to the west…what's that!?"

She was quick to make her way towards what she had spotted. She leapt over rocks and swung off of branches until she had landed into a bush with just a few red fruits left on it.

"Corrina!" someone exclaimed from behind her.

Corrina turned around to see Kitty grinning at her.

"Oh…it's you," Corrina said bitterly.

"Hey, come on now, I'm still your friend," Kitty insisted.

"I have nothing more to say to you," Corrina said as she grabbed a red fruit.

She then turned to leave.

"Corrina, Corrina, wait!" Kitty called as she ran after. "I'm sorry, I really am!"

"Well, I'm afraid that I can't trust you anymore," Corrina said. "And your apology could be just another lie so you could stab me in the back."

"No, Corrina, wait, you don't understand," Kitty said as Corrina disappeared. "Let me explain."

But Corrina was gone.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**I want Corrina to be my friend again, and not just for strategy reasons. I really do feel bad that I've lost her trust, and I want to prove that I'm still on her side.

**Corrina-**I gave Kitty a chance, and she blew it. For all I know, she could be planning on taking me or Chance out next.

* * *

(Gene and Alison)

The duo was still walking together as they tried to find their second fruit.

"So, let's go over it again," Gene said. "You want to backstab Kitty, right?"

"Of course," Alison replied.

"And I can help you do that," Gene said. "If you align with me, we can knock her out at the next chance we get."

"Oh no, we can't do it too soon," Alison said. "I want her to trust me, to think she's safe. And right when she's ready to make her move…Bam! We strike first."

"Fine, but just remember the plan," Gene said. "Oh look, there's another one."

The duo had found some of the furry fruits hanging off of a tree.

"Ooh!" Alison exclaimed. "Come on, go get them, let's go, hurry up!"

"I'm going, I'm going," Gene said as he started to climb the trees.

As Gene grabbed the fruit and began to wrestle with it, they began to hear a growing rumbling.

"What's that?" Alison asked.

She got her answer soon. An angry Triceratops burst through some of the bushes and charged straight at them.

"Aah!" both of them cried.

Gene clung onto the tree tightly, while Alison kept screaming and running.

"Alison, come back, don't just leave me here!" Gene cried.

But Alison was only interested in saving herself. The Triceratops backed up and glared at Gene.

"Um, let's just take this easy," Gene said.

The Triceratops didn't want to take things easy and instead charged right at the tree. Gene yelped as he was knocked straight to the ground. The Triceratops had ripped the tree right out of its roots, and it now had a log stuck on its horns. Gene quickly grabbed some of the fruit then frantically ran. The dinosaur snorted and charged after him again. Gene closed his eyes as he kept running, preparing to be skewered. However, he escaped unharmed. As it turned out, the Triceratops had gotten stuck between some more trees, due to the log on its horn getting stuck between them.

"Yes!" Gene cheered as he continued to run.

Soon he reunited with Alison who was breathing heavily as she leaned against a rock.

"Here," Gene said as he tossed her a fruit. "I'm so nice."

"I knew you could do it," Alison said.

"Right," Gene replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**Okay, I was actually hoping to see him get splattered, but I got fruit so I won't complain.

**Gene-**So, we've got to deal with dinosaurs now? Well, I guess that's what Blaineley meant.

* * *

(Chance and Charlie)

The two boys were walking together through the jungle.

"Hm, I think I can see something in the distance…like a large mountain," Chance said. "Maybe we should check it out."

"Good idea," Charlie said as they changed their course.

"So, I was thinking," Chance said, "after last night's shocking elimination, guys like us are going to have to stick together."

"Er, right…yes," Charlie said awkwardly.

"I mean, we both know that Gene needs to go," Chance continued. "But the others don't seem to agree. And thanks to them our friend was voted off."

"I know…it's so horrible…those people..." Charlie muttered. "Who do they think they are?"

"Don't worry, though," Chance said. "With you, me, and Corrina, I'm sure we'll pull through."

"Yeah…" Charlie sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**Oh, this is bad. I've already betrayed Ken to save Alison, but they don't know it. What do I do? How do I fix this?

**Chance-**Charlie seemed to be acting a little off; I guess he's still upset about seeing his friend eliminated.

* * *

(Corrina and Kitty)

Corrina continue to move with wild speed through the jungle. She swung off vines and bounced off of logs. Kitty, meanwhile, was struggling to keep up. She was breathing heavily as she stumbled through all the vegetation in her way.

"If you could…just slow down a bit…maybe we could…talk…" Kitty wheezed.

Corrina stopped. Kitty caught up with her and paused to catch her breath.

"Okay, okay, just let me explain," Kitty said. "There was no way Ken was going to trust me, if I didn't get rid of him, he would have turned on me. And let's face it, he was the strongest guy left, it just made sense to target him. But I am really, really sorry that I didn't talk to you first. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I promise that I'm not going to turn on you just like that."

Corrina took off her hand and tossed it upwards. It knocked some blue berries out of a tree and as she grabbed it, they filled up the hat.

"Did you say something?" Corrina said before taking off again.

Kitty sighed as she bent over and picked up a stray berry.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**Maybe I'm being a little harsh, but being betrayed like that really hurts and I'm not ready to forgive her.

**Kitty-**This is going to require some work.

* * *

(Gene and Alison)

The duo journeyed through the jungle, now being extra careful to not run into any more angry dinosaurs. Both of them froze as they heard something approaching. However, they soon saw that it was only Simone. The cheerleader didn't see them, but she did spot some blue berries hanging from a tree. With a firm kick to the tree's trunk she knocked a bundle of berries into her sack.

"Ooh, we should do something evil," Alison exclaimed. "I have a plan…"

A few minutes later, Gene revealed himself to Simone.

"Hello, Simone, how are you doing?" Gene asked.

"Out of my way," Simone ordered. "I don't have time for you."

"Really? Well, do you have time for this?" Gene said as he revealed the large furry fruit.

"Where did you find that?" Simone asked.

"If you just follow me, I'll show you," Gene said.

"What's the catch?" Simone asked.

"I'm a nice guy, that's the catch," Gene replied.

"Ha," Simone scoffed. "No, seriously."

Gene just beckoned for her to follow. Simone did. However, as soon as she passed the bushes, Alison darted out and grabbed her pack.

"Aha, got it!" she exclaimed. "How are you going to win without this?"

"I should have known," Simone sighed. "Fine, I can handle you."

Simone grabbed a stick off the ground and began twirling it like a baton.

"Ooh, are you going to cheer me to death?" Alison mocked. "Uwee hee hee."

However, with a quick flick of her the stick, she knocked the sack right out of Alison's hands. It landed under a tree.

"Grr!" Alison growled as she turned to grab it again.

"Not so fast," Simone said as she blocked her path.

"Let me at it!" Alison exclaimed as she tried to force her way past Simone.

Gene, meanwhile, was also trying to creep his way towards the sack. However, soon they all heard an approaching stomping. Suddenly a Brontosaurus marched into the area, stepping just over the sack. The three campers had to scramble to avoid getting squashed, though. Alison dived for the sack, but Simone beat her to it. After grabbing the sack again, she grabbed onto the tail of the Brontosaurus. From there she pulled herself up.

"Hey, get back here!" Alison shouted as she chased after her. "I'm not destroying you."

Simone continued to climb up the moving creature. Alison had pulled herself up too by now, and was chasing after Simone. Simone paused to allow her to approach. Then with another quick swipe of her stick, she knocked Alison's pack and caused it to spill.

"No!" Alison cried as her collected fruit rolled along the back of a dinosaur.

"I'll take that," Simone said as she scooped up the furry fruit.

With that Simone slid back down the side of the dinosaur and landed on the ground.

"And now I must be going," she said.

"Gene, grab my fruit!" Alison ordered.

Gene turned to look at the spilt fruit, but the Brontosaurus saw it first. It happily ate up the meal.

"No, no, no!" Alison pouted as she punched the back of the dinosaur.

As the Brontosaurus kept moving, she slid down to the ground.

"Why didn't you grab it!?" she demanded.

"Well, excuse me," Gene scoffed, "I didn't want to be made in that creature's brunch."

"Well, we'll have to go back and gather some more," Alison said.

"No, you'll have to go back and gather some more," Gene corrected. "I'm not wasting any time."

Alison glared at him furiously. Then she ripped his backpack off of him.

"Hey!" Gene cried.

"If I'm not winning, then neither are you!" Alison exclaimed as she grabbed a rock and smashed it against the pack.

Soon all that was left was crushed juice.

"Very mature of you," Gene scoffed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**Grrr, I hate all of them! Simone, Gene, I can't wait to vote them all outta here!

**Gene-**Well, looks like I'm not winning this round. And Alison is starting to feel like a lost cause.

* * *

(Charlie and Chance)

The boys had arrived at the base of the mountain. They soon spotted a gaping cave in its side.

"Do we have to go in there?" Charlie said nervously.

"Well, one of these fruits seems to be glowing," Chance pointed out. "I'd say it's likely somewhere dark."

Charlie nodded as he reluctantly entered the cave. Soon the light from the outside had faded and the two boys were wandering through the darkness.

"Stay close," Chance cautioned. "We don't want to get split up."

After some time of exploring the cavern, they saw some glowing.

"Is that it?" Charlie exclaimed.

"Only one way to find out," Chance said.

The boys turned a corner and found themselves in a large chamber. On the other end were a bunch of glowing fruits growing out of the ground. Their luminescence was enough to light up the room just barely.

"Let's grab them," Chance said.

However, as soon as they moved out, they heard a loud stomping, followed by a ferocious roar. The two boys looked up to see an angry Tyrannosaurus Rex step into the light.

"Eep," Charlie exclaimed as he grabbed onto Chance.

The dinosaur roared again before approaching the boys.

"Quick, let's get out of here!" Chance shouted.

The boys scurried to the side. The dinosaur snapped at them with its massive mouth of sharp teeth.

"We should be safe here," Chance said as crept between some rocks.

"Safe…but how do we leave?" Charlie asked.

"Uh…wait for him to get tired?" Chance suggested.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**I used to play with dinosaurs when I was a kid. They seemed so much smaller back then.

* * *

(Corrina)

Corrina had also arrived at the mountain by now, but not at the same side. She didn't see any cave in the area.

"Well, looks like it's time to go up," she noted.

She transformed into her mountain climber outfit and began pulling herself up the rocky edge. Once she had climbed a fair bit, Kitty arrived at the base. She was still completely out of breath.

"Okay, you know what, I don't have the strength to keep following you," Kitty sighed. "But I'm still going to wait here for you to prove my friendship."

Corrina kept climbing.

"See, look at me waiting!" Kitty called.

Corrina had found a groove in the rock wall and was making fast progress. Looking down she had a vast view of the terrain beneath her. She quickly returned her attention to climbing, though. Soon enough she was pulling herself right through clouds.

"Come on, there's got to something around here," she said to herself.

Eventually, she reached a large ledge that she could place her feet on. It was a very far drop from here, though, so she made sure to stick to the wall. She edged herself along the ledge, still looking for anything on her list. The winds were picking up and she once again slowed her pace. However, she eventually came across something. It was a shaky branch, holding a few of the shelled fruits over the edge.

"Ooh, that's a doozy," Corrina noted. "But not one that I can't handle."

Carefully she began creeping forward. Ever so slowing she stretched out her hand. Then she grasped the nut and pulled back.

"Got it!" she cheered.

Then she heard a hideous shriek. She quickly looked around for what could have caused it. She found her answer in the sky. It was a large Pterodactyl diving straight for her. It didn't look happy.

"Time to go," Corrina exclaimed as she turned to run.

The Pterodactyl attacked; it didn't grab Corrina, but the impact was enough to cause her to lose her balance.

"Waah!" Corrina screamed as she plummeted.

Luckily, she was saved. Her backpack had gotten snagged on a branch coming out of another part of the mountain. Corrina quickly seized the opportunity and pulled herself up. She heard another terrifying screech as the Pterodactyl continued to hunt for her. Corrina moved quickly; she had found gap in the rocks which she could fit into. She pulled herself in just as the Pterodactyl swooped down towards her.

Back on the ground, Kitty was checking the time on her phone. She looked up but still couldn't see anything.

"Um, you go Corrina," she cheered. "I'm sure you're doing great."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**I'm sure if I work hard enough, Corrina will come to her senses eventually. After all, she was the one who was against all the grudges in the first place.

* * *

(Simone)

Simone had arrived at the cave by now.

"Well, there's no way that's not important," she remarked as she entered.

She walked through the darkest, keeping her hand on the wall so she wouldn't lose her direction. Eventually she spotted the glowing light and headed towards it. She entered the chamber and saw the Tyrannosaurus Rex standing in the center of the room. The dinosaur spotted her and roared.

"Okay, Simone, you've dealt with worse than this," Simone said to herself.

Simone took a quick glance around the room before forming a loose plan. Before the dinosaur could reach, she slid to the side.

"Hey, over here!" she called.

The dinosaur turned to the side and roared again. Then it charged at her.

"Oh, so close!" Simone continued to taunt. "Now I'm over here."

The Tyrannosaurus Rex charged again. This time, Simone waited for just the right moment. When he was almost at her, she slid between his legs. The dinosaur slammed right into the wall. The force was enough to cause several stalactites to fall from the top of the chamber. They pelted the creature's head. As the last one smashed into its skull, the T-Rex collapsed to the ground.

"Now, I'll just help myself," Simone said as she grabbed one of the fruit.

"Yay, way to go!" Charlie cheered as he and Chance emerged from hiding.

"Seriously, am I the only one who can do anything around here?" Simone scoffed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**I always knew that I was good, but it seems like I'm the only one who's got any skill in this game. Well, looks like it'll be an easy run to the end, then.

* * *

Simone, Charlie, and Chance all left the cave and returned to exploring the land. Soon they ran into Kitty.

"Oh, hi guys!" Kitty exclaimed. "I'm just waiting for my friend, Corrina, my friend to get down. Did I mention that she's my friend?"

"You mean there's fruit up there?" Simone said. "Well, then looks like I'm going up there too. I just need one more to go."

"Well, looks like we're up of the running," Chance remarked to Charlie. "We've only got three, I don't think we'd be able to catch up now."

"Oh, well then, I was hoping to talk with you," Kitty said as she grabbed onto Chance.

"What is it?" Chance asked.

"You see, Corrina doesn't exactly trust me anymore, with reason, but I want to prove that I'm still with her," Kitty explained. "So, if you tell her, then maybe she'll listen."

"I'm sorry, Kitty, but you brought this on yourself," Chance said.

"But…" Kitty tried to say.

"Ken was my best friend out here, he was Corrina's friend too," Chance said.

As Chance spoke, Charlie seemed to be fidgeting nervously more and more.

"I'm not going to get angry with you, but you have to know that you've lost our trust and you can't expect a quick fix," Chance said. "I'm sorry, but you've made your choice—"

"I voted for Ken!" Charlie suddenly shouted.

"Huh?" Chance said as he turned to Charlie.

"I can't keep it a secret anymore!" Charlie exclaimed. "I voted for Ken too, it's my fault that he's gone! He was my friend and I stabbed him in the back! I get it, I get it, you all hate me now, I'm sorry!"

"Ooookay…that's something," Kitty said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Online if you lose a friend, it's no big deal because there are always five more to take their place. But out here it's different. I haven't had an IRL friend like Corrina for a long time, and I really don't want to lose her.

**Charlie-**Well, that's a lot off my chest…even if it means I've ruined any chance of being friends with the others. I'm sure they'll be voting for me next time.

**Chance-**Charlie voted for Ken? Wow…I didn't expect that from him. I guess you really can't trust anyone out here.

* * *

Simone was making her way up the mountain. She was reaching the top when she heard another shriek. She tilted her head up to see a Pterodactyl circling above her.

"Okay, time to pick up the pace," she said to herself.

She continued to pull herself up until she had reached the ledge. She spotted the branch of fruit, but the Pterodactyl had spotted her. She dived for the fruit, just as the dinosaur attacked. Her backpack was caught in its claws and knocked over.

"No!" Simone cried as she reached for it.

But all of her fruit had spilled over the edge. Meanwhile, Corrina was emerging from her hiding spot. She was now wearing a helmet and tight outfit.

"This looks like a job for Skydiver Corrina!" she exclaimed.

With that she jumped out of the gap. As she soared through the air, she performed various flips and twirls. Eventually she noticed several fruits plummeting with her. She spotted the glowing fruit from the cave.

"Hey, I'll take that," she exclaimed as she flipped the fruit into her backpack.

With one last twirl she headed towards a tree, which slid right through her pack and caught it before hitting the ground.

"Ta-da!" she exclaimed.

"Corrina has won the challenge," Chef's voice announced. "She will be getting her reward."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**Today is my lucky day!

**Simone-**Okay, so she won, but no one else came nearly as close as I did.

**Chance-**Yay, go Corrina!

* * *

(Reality)

"Welcome back," Blaineley exclaimed as the seven contestants returned to the real world.

"Corrina got all the fruits first, so she's the winner," Chef declared.

"Alright!" Corrina cheered.

"Now, even though we promised you an advantage token, you'll actually be getting a choice this time," Blaineley said.

"Okay, what is it?" Corrina asked.

"You can have the advantage token as promised," Blaineley said, "or you can give it up, for a prize that everyone can share: Letters from their friends and loved ones."

"Well, that's an easy choice," Corrina replied. "I'll take the letters."

"Chef, get the letters!" Blaineley ordered.

"Wow, that sure was generous of you, Corrina," Chance said.

"Well, just call me Corrina Claus," Corrina said as she changed into a red coat and Santa hat.

Chef returned with a sack.

"Here you go," he said as he delivered an envelope to each to each camper.

"Your friends and family have been watching you and keeping up to date right to the last episode," Blaineley explained. "Let's see what they have to say."

Corrina got a full parcel. She eagerly opened it up.

"Ooh, it's from my parents!" she exclaimed. "They say that they're very proud of me and all that I've accomplished. And they sent me a homemade 'Total Drama Winner' costume!"

She held up a grey outfit covered in golden stars.

"My letter is from my friends at school," Chance said as he read through it. "Aw, they say that they're all still supporting me and I can expect a big party when I get home, win or lose."

Charlie was having a big of difficulty opening his letter, but eventually he was able to force it open.

"It's from my big brother," he exclaimed. "He says that he thought for sure that I'd be an early boot, but I proved him wrong. And he's hoping I keep exceeding his expectations right to the end."

Alison was using her teeth to tear open her letter viciously.

"It's from my teacher," she announced. "She says if I win, please don't come back to her class. Uwee hee hee, that sounds like something she'd say."

Kitty had opened her letter to reveal just a square pattern.

"What is that? Mayan?" Chef asked.

"Oh, Cheffy, get with the times," Kitty laughed as she scanned the code with her phone.

Her screen lit up into an animation.

"It's a gif from my followers!" she exclaimed. "They say that they all put work into making this animation to motivate me."

"Mines from my girlfriend," Gene declared.

"You? Have a girlfriend?" Simone said in surprise.

"Yes, I have a girlfriend, and she's a fine girl," Gene replied. "Let's see what she said, 'Dear Gene, seeing you take control of the game and take down your enemies is so hot. Just seeing you in action is making me wanna…' Oh, I should probably keep the rest to myself, it gets a little explicit."

Corrina made a face to Chance while pointing at Gene's letter.

"Who's yours from, Simone?" Kitty asked.

"Let's see," Simone said as she opened her letter. " 'Dear Simone, seeing your performance has made use re-evaluate your worth. Upon returning home you will be moved up to middle of the pyramid and be given new responsibilities. Of course, don't expect to treated like royalty, you'll still have to work to earn your position. But if you can pull off a win, that will certainly boost your chances. Sincerely, Cheer Capta—' Blah blah blah, like I give a damn."

Simone tossed the letter into the water angrily.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**I am so sick of that high school hierarchy, no matter what 'position' I'm in. I came here to get away from that.

**Charlie-**Don't worry, big bro, I'll make you proud.

**Gene-**Chandra, this is for you. And don't worry, I'll be back in power soon enough.

**Corrina-**I don't regret my choice one bit. I've done just fine without those advantage tokens, and I think everyone deserved a chance to hear from home.

* * *

(Later)

Chance and Corrina had gone to their secret clearing to watch the sunset.

"Good job on your win," Chance said. "That was pretty awesome."

"Why, thank you," Corrina replied. "Hopefully we'll be able to pull it off again next time."

"So…I was talking to Charlie…and he revealed that he voted for Ken," Chance said.

"Oh," Corrina sighed. "Well, I guess it's just you and me."

"Do you think we can do it?" Chance asked.

"I know we can," Corrina replied.

Meanwhile, Charlie was sitting by himself.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kitty asked as she approached him. "You seemed a little freaked out today."

"I just feel bad," Charlie said. "Chance wanted to be my friend, but I voted off his best friend and ruined that chance."

"I know how you feel," Kitty said. "It looks like I've broken any friendship with Corrina."

"But it was your idea," Charlie said confused.

"I know, I know," Kitty sighed. "I don't regret it. But it's just, after spending so long online where 'Lol JK' fixes everything, it hurts that I've actually lost a friend. I actually haven't had a real friend in so long, it felt so nice to just spend time and have fun with someone."

"Well…I'll be your friend if you want," Charlie offered.

"Thanks," Kitty said. "…but I don't know if you should. In this game, it seems like friends are forced to become enemies far too often."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**I know Missy was really mean, but I think she had the right idea about something: All this strategy is really making it hard for us to just be friends.

**Kitty-**I need some time to myself. I'll be turning off my phone and tablet so if you text or tweet me in the next hour…I won't see it.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And that does it for today," Blaineley wrapped up. "The campers got to hear from their friends at home, will that boost their morale enough to change the game?"

"No one seems too stable right now," Chef said. "Things could get rocky soon."

"Indeed," Blaineley agreed. "Will Kitty pull off another elimination, will she win back Corrina's trust?"

"Will Gene start making power moves again?" Chef asked. "Does Simone need to start worrying?"

"Well, find out on the next," Blaineley concluded, "Total…Drama…Switcheroo!"


	20. Flashes From the Past

_Author's Note: Still trying to get this series done as soon as possible. We've reached chapter 20 (woohoo milestone); that's just six more chapters to go!_

"Previously on Total Drama Switcheroo," Blaineley explained, "we had another reward challenge, this time taking place in the prehistoric times. The campers were tasked with gathering fruit, while avoiding angry dinosaurs."

"There was a lot of fighting going on between them too," Chef said. "Corrina was mad at Kitty, Alison got mad at Gene, and Charlie was afraid Chance would be mad at him."

"Indeed," Blaineley said. "But in the end, Corrina managed to be the one to pull out a win, and instead of taking the advantage token, she opted to let everyone get letters from home. Everyone got to hear some support from their friends and family."

"Well, we've got another challenge to get to today," Chef said. "Will be seeing Corrina and Simone take the lead again, or will it be an underdog victory for someone like Chance or Kitty?"

"Find out right now," Blaineley concluded, "on Total Drama Switcheroo!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Main Camp)

Kitty was once again hosting a meeting with Charlie and Alison.

"Alright, let's get this alliance meeting under way," she exclaimed. "First off, are there any orders of business that you would like to bring to light?"

Charlie began raising his hand, but Kitty continued.

"Okay, I've got one," she exclaimed. "Let's go over our plans for the next elimination…which I have a good feeling may be today. It's all about the threats, if we let them go far then it'll be our funeral. And who's the biggest threat of them all right now? Why none other than Simone! She won the individual immunity last time, and I fear she could do it again if we don't take her out soon."

Charlie raised his hand again.

"Yes, Charlie?" Kitty asked.

"What if Simone does win immunity again?" he asked.

"Well…I suppose we'd just move onto the next most threatening person," Kitty answered. "Who I believe is…"

"Corrina," Alison answered.

"What? No…really?" Kitty said nervously. "I mean, Corrina's got some skills, but I wouldn't go as far as to call her a threat."

"Well, then you need to get your glasses checked out," Alison said. "Because she won the last challenge without much of a problem."

"Okay, meeting adjourned!" Kitty exclaimed nervously. "We'll talk more later."

Kitty exited the cabin and quickly made her way through the camp.

Once she reached the forest she began to call, "Corrina, Corrina, I need to talk to you!"

She continued to run through the forest without much success. Eventually, though, she was able to find Corrina sitting by herself. She was wearing a brown habit and sitting with legs crossed and eyes closed.

"Ah, Corrina, glad I could find you!" Kitty exclaimed. "We really need to talk-"

Corrina held out a finger as she said, "Monk Corrina is in a state of meditation and cannot hear your pleas."

"Come on, Corrina, this is important," Kitty implored. "I'm trying to help you here."

Corrina sighed as she opened her eyes and asked, "What do you want?"

"Okay, look, people are starting to see you as a threat," Kitty explained. "In fact, there's a good chance that you'll be getting some votes soon."

"I thought you said you wanted to help me," Corrina said.

"I am trying, believe me," Kitty said. "But here's my advice to you: You have to win the next immunity challenge. If you do then we can take out Simone, and that might buy us enough time to change their minds."

Corrina nodded as she said, "I'll try my best."

Kitty turned to leave, but Corrina stopped her.

"And Kitty," Corrina said. "Thank you for trying to help."

Unknown to both of them, Simone had been jogging by the area and had happened to hear the conversation. She wasn't happy about it.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**I am not letting them vote out my friend. I've screwed up once, but this where a little thingy called…Redemption Arc comes in handy.

**Corrina-**After taking some time to collect my thoughts I have come to the conclusion that I shouldn't hold any dark thoughts against Kitty. If she wants to help me, good; if she doesn't, then I can take care of myself.

**Alison-**Ooh, this delicious. Kitty will have to vote out her best friend, or face the consequences. I bet it's tearing her up inside. Uwee hee hee.

**Charlie-**I sure hope Corrina wins immunity, I'd hate to be the one to vote off both of Chance's friends.

**Simone-**So, they're planning on voting me out then next time I slip up, huh. Well, can't say that I'm surprised, I've already proven to be the strongest person here. And they can't vote me out if I pull off another immunity; don't underestimate me.

* * *

Chance was walking along the beach by himself. He had his eyes out at the water and seemed to be in thought. He didn't even notice Gene approaching.

"Well, you're not looking nearly as confident as you were a couple days ago," Gene noted.

"I'm confident about one thing," Chance replied as he turned to look at him. "There's no way you're winning this game."

"Really? What makes you so sure?" Gene scoffed. "I've been staying on top for the last month, I think I can keep it up to the end."

"Wake up," Chance retorted with an empty smile. "Everyone hates you, and no one trusts you. Maybe you've bought yourself a couple of days, but once the finale is in sight, I can't think of anyone would willingly keep you around."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that," Gene replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**I've realized a lot in the last couple of days. This really is a battle and one that I'm not likely to come out on top on. However, there's no way that Gene is winning. People only kept him because Ken was a bigger threat, but soon enough they'll turn back on Gene and his luck will run out.

**Gene-**Chance sure isn't one to talk about deserving to win. I've been playing a cutthroat game, what's he been doing? Clinging to his girlfriend and hoping she'll carry him to the finish line.

* * *

"Campers!" Chef boomed. "Get your butts over here!"

The final seven arrived at the flagpole.

"It's time for another challenge," Blaineley announced. "Let's see what we've got."

Chef flipped the switch. Two flags came out: Green and grey.

"Reality and immunity," Chef announced.

"Sounds good," Blaineley said. "Let's get on with it."

"Wait a minute," Simone said. "You're telling us that we were supposed to work hard to win advantage tokens…that won't even help us during this challenge?"

"Hey, it's called Switcheroo for a reason," Blaineley said. "You can never be sure what you're going to get."

"Now get moving," Chef said as he directed them towards the beach.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**Time to show everyone just what I'm made of.

**Simone-**I'm ready to own it again.

**Kitty-**Yeah, I don't mind that I can't use my advantage token, I wasn't planning on using it anyways. Like I said before, I'll only use it when it truly counts.

* * *

(Later)

The campers had gathered at the beach. There was an empty set of benches to the side, and a podium that Blaineley and Chef shared in the center.

"For this challenge we got a little help from some old friends," Blaineley said.

"You're challenge will be a series of contests," Chef explained. "All suggested by former contestants."

"That's right, campers from the original seasons all submitted some glorious ideas," Blaineley said. "Each challenge, the person who fails will be sent to the benches. By the end there will only be one person standing who will win immunity."

"The first challenge," Chef said as he reached into a sack of paper and pulled out a slip, "is from the muscled powerhouse…Eva!"

"Ah yes, this is a good one to start with," Blaineley said. "Chef, get the equipment."

Chef turned to leave.

"For this challenge," Blaineley explained, "you'll all be tasked with lifting a heavy weight. If you can get it off the ground, you pass. The last person to do so, or whoever fails to do so, will be sent to the benches."

Soon, Chef returned. He had to make several trips, but each time he said a massive grey brick in front of a camper.

"You expect us to lift these?" Gene scoffed. "That's impossible."

"Are you saying that you forfeit?" Blaineley asked.

"No, no," Gene said quickly.

"Alright, begin!" Chef declared as he dropped the final weight.

The final seven all went to work trying to lift the huge weights.

"Come, move!" Alison ordered as she tried to get her nails underneath the brick.

Kitty had barely even bent over when she collapsed in exhaustion.

"Oh, I'm spent," she sighed as she wiped sweat off her brow.

Corrina had put on her gorilla suit and shook her fist at the weight before trying to lift it.

"It seems that the campers are trying out different strategies," Blaineley noted.

Chance had grabbed a stick and was trying to pry his weight upwards. The stick snapped. Charlie, meanwhile, was simply pushing on his weight.

"No, don't go sidewise," he ordered. "Go up, go up."

"Come on, come on, I can do this," Simone chanted as she put all her strength into her grip. "Move, damn it!"

She clenched her teeth and put all her strength into her efforts. The weight lifted up off of the sand.

"And Simone is the first to do it," Chef announced.

"Aaah," Simone groaned in relief as she let the weight drop.

"I command you to move!" Alison roared as she attacked her weight futilely.

"Come on, if Simone can do this then so can I," Gene told himself as he dug his hands underneath the sand and tried to pull up.

Meanwhile, Corrina had changed her tactic and had decided to climb on top of her weight. Chance had grabbed a bigger stick and was trying again. Charlie was still pushing in the wrong direction. And Kitty hadn't even gotten back up.

"Did!" Gene exclaimed as he lifted the weight barely a crack off the ground.

No sooner had he spoken when he dropped it again, this time on his foot.

"Ow!" he screamed.

"Wimp," Chef scoffed as he lifted the weight off of his foot. "But you passed."

Gene joined Simone on the benches and gave her a smug smirk. She ignored her.

Corrina was now pulling on the corner of the weight. As it began to tip she hopped off. The force was enough to cause the weight to tip over on its side.

"Done!" she announced.

"Good work," Blaineley announced. "Only three spots remain."

"I will not lose first!" Alison screamed as she charged at the brick with her shoulder.

"Okay, I suppose I should try again," Kitty said as she got back up.

She attempted to move it again, but stopped after a few seconds.

"Nope, not gonna happen," she said through heavy breaths.

Charlie was still pushing without success.

"Maybe time to try a different tactic," Chef suggested.

"I don't know what else I can try," Charlie admitted.

Chance meanwhile was having slightly better success with his larger stick. It wasn't breaking, but he hadn't been able to get it off the ground yet.

"Come on!" he exclaimed as he put all his force into weighing down the stick.

The force was just enough to have the weight lift for a brief second.

"That'll do," Chef said.

Chance sighed and joined the others on the bench. The other three seemed to be completely out of strength.

"Pick it up," Blaineley said. "This is only the first task."

"Move, move, move, move," Alison chanted as she kept trying and failing to lift the brick.

Charlie had moved his weight all the way to the water by now. The brick floated briefly as the waves swept at it before sinking.

"Oops," Charlie remarked.

"Well, technically it got off the ground," Blaineley said. "That'll count."

"Good thinking, Charlie!" Alison exclaimed.

"Er, yeah, thinking," Charlie replied as he sat down on the bench.

"Ladies, only one of you can move on," Blaineley said to Alison and Kitty.

"It's going to be me!" Alison exclaimed. "And thanks to Charlie, I now know how I can win this challenge."

She tried pushing her brick forward, but found that she didn't have the strength to move it.

"Oh, give me a break!" she snapped.

Kitty wasn't having any more success.

"You know what, I quit," Kitty exclaimed. "It's obvious that neither of us are gonna do it, and if we keep trying, we'll be here all day."

"Very well, then," Blaineley said. "Alison wins by default."

"Ha, in your face!" Alison exclaimed at Kitty.

"Uh, you realize that I just let you win, right?" Kitty pointed out.

"Don't ruin my fun," Alison pouted.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Even if I could have pulled through on that challenge, if they're all going to be like that, I won't stand a chance. I might as well give up before I hurt myself.

* * *

"Let's get to the next challenge," Chef said as he held up the sack. "It was suggested by none other than the lovable lug who won the first season; you know the guy…it's Owen!"

"Ah yes, the guy's got food on the mind," Blaineley said. "And that's exactly what our next challenge entails. Chef, get the food!"

Once again, Chef left.

"For this challenge, you'll be given a plate and you must finish whatever is on it," Blaineley said. "The last person to do so will be eliminated from the challenge."

Now, only Kitty was sitting on the bench while the other six were standing.

"Ah, thank you, Chef!" Blaineley exclaimed as Chef brought six full plates in front of the remaining campers.

"Delicious wasabi," he announced. "Eat up."

"Well, it can't be too bad," Charlie said as he took a spoonful.

Suddenly his face turned red and his mouth scrunched together.

"Hot, hot, hot!" he exclaimed as he began slapping at his tongue. "Make it stop!"

The other campers looked at each other nervously.

"Well, I'm not letting some spicy food stop me," Simone said as she spooned some of the food into her mouth.

She clearly wasn't enjoying it, but she forced herself to keep eating.

"Water, water, water!" Charlie exclaimed as he ran for the lake.

He began scooping water down his mouth.

"It's not helping!" he cried.

Chance was also having difficulty. He had taken a bite, and quickly clutched his stomach.

"Oh, that's hot," he exclaimed.

"Come on, Chancey, we can do this," Corrina said as she took a spoonful of her own. "Oh…that is hot."

"Alright, spice, you're going to pay for making my boyfriend suffer," Alison said as she glared at the plate.

She then leapt at it ravenously. Using just her hands she forced handful after handful into her mouth.

"Done!" she exclaimed as she wiped off her face. "That wasn't so bad."

"Not so bad? I'm dying here!" Gene exclaimed through a sweating face.

"Well, it looks like Alison isn't as affected by strong spices," Blaineley said. "And she'll move onto the next round."

Both Corrina and Chance were struggling to get more than another spoonful down. Simone was clearly suffering by now, but she kept forcing the food down her throat. Gene glared at her, and returned to the painful meal. Charlie, meanwhile, was lapping at the lake like a dog.

"Hm, only one person can put out this fire," Corrina said as she eyed the wasabi. "It's…"

She ran off into the forest and re-emerged wearing a bright red coat and helmet.

"Firefighter Corrina!" she exclaimed. "Alright, fiery spice, I'm extinguishing you for good."

She grabbed the spoon and began devouring the dish.

"Done!" Simone exclaimed. "And that was not fun."

"Congratulations," Chef said. "You'll move onto the next round."

Chance risked another bite, but immediately recoiled.

"How are you doing that?" he asked Corrina.

"A firefighter's life isn't easy," Corrina replied as he continued to shovel the green spice into her mouth. "Finished!"

"Good work, Corrina," Blaineley said.

"Oh, I'm feeling sick," Gene moaned as it looked at the still unfinished plate.

Chance, however, had much more on his plate and was starting to feel discouraged.

"I can do this," he said to himself as he picked up the spoon again.

"Done," Gene groaned as he looked ready to vomit.

"It's down to Chance and Charlie," Blaineley announced.

"Charlie, don't let him win!" Alison exclaimed. "Take down that demon of a dish. You've got to face it if you want to feel better."

"You're right," Charlie said as he got up from the lake. "I've got to end this before it gets out of hand."

He ran back to the plate. He picked it up and poured all of it into his mouth at once.

"I did it!" he exclaimed, he then grabbed his stomach in pain. "Oh…that didn't feel good."

His face turned green and he filled to the floor.

"Uh…is he okay?" Kitty asked.

"He'll be fine," Chef brushed aside.

"And more importantly, he'll be moving onto the next round," Blaineley said. "So sorry, Chance, but this is the end of the line for you."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**This is fun.

**Simone-**Are they trying to kill us? Well, I can take it!

**Charlie-**(Woozy) I'm not going to be able to eat for a while.

* * *

"It's time to move onto challenge number three," Blaineley said as she took the sack from Chef. "This one comes from fan favorite and local nutjob…Izzy!"

"I'm scared to think what her twisted mind has thought up for us," Gene remarked.

The five contestants still in were standing while Kitty and Chance sat on the benches. Chef had once again gone to get the equipment needed for the next challenge.

"This next one is a doozy," Blaineley said. "I hope you guys have some practice in escapology, because for this next challenge you'll have to get out of a straitjacket, inside a safe.

"So, it's impossible?" Gene asked.

"It's possible, you just need to have the right skillset," Blaineley said. "And you'd better bring your best, because the last person to escape will be cut out of the challenge."

Chef wheeled in several large safes will white straitjackets hanging inside of them.

"This challenge will be no problem for…Houdina!" Corrina exclaimed as she revealed her new magician outfit, complete with a black top hat.

"Okay, get it," Chef ordered as he hustled the teens into the safes.

Once inside, he strapped each of them into their straitjackets and closed the door.

"Ooh, this is intense!" Kitty exclaimed from the sidelines.

Inside the safes, the five campers were each struggling to escape.

"Ugh, how am I supposed to do this?" Simone snapped as she wrestled with the jacket to no avail.

"Take this, jacket, and this!" Alison exclaimed as she dug her teeth into the white material.

"Oh no, I think I'm getting claustrophobic!" Charlie cried. "Let me out, let me out!"

"Well, this isn't too hard," Corrina muttered as she worked her hands out. "I just need to get the trick down.

Gene was also making some progress, as he managed to loosen his arms somewhat. Alison was starting to form a tear, simply by ripping the fabric with her teeth. Simone wasn't having the same luck, though, while Charlie was still in a panic.

"Free!" Corrina exclaimed as she dropped out of the jacket. "Now, to figure out how to open this door."

Simone, meanwhile, had taken on a new strategy. She was swinging her body back and forth, causing the safe to rock. Alison had gotten her hands free by now, and managed to remove the rest of the straitjacket.

"Ha ha, success!" she exclaimed.

Gene was slowly getting his hands out, but he still hadn't gotten free from the jacket.

"I think I got this, I think I got this," Corrina said as she fiddled with the dial at the door.

Simone had managed to get enough force to swing her safe straight to the ground. It toppled over and slammed into a rock in the ground. The impact caused the door to swing open and Simone to roll out. The sleeves in the jacket were sliced open by the sharp rock, and from there she easily freed herself.

"Take that!" she exclaimed.

"Good work, Simone, you are the first out," Blaineley congratulated.

"Ta-da!" Corrina exclaimed as she exited the safe.

"And now we have a second," Blaineley said. "Just two more spots remain."

Gene was beginning to remove the straitjacket. Soon he had dropped to the floor.

"The walls are closing in!" Charlie cried from his safe. "I'm running out of air. I can't breathe!"

Alison had gotten to the dial at the wall, but wasn't having any success operating it.

"What is with this!?" Alison exclaimed as she grabbed her hair in frustration. "I don't have time for this!"

She punched the door in frustration. This turned out to be just what she needed to get the door to open.

"I did it!" she cheered.

"Good work," Blaineley said. "Just one spot left."

"It's between Charlie and Gene," Chef said as he gestured to the two remaining safes.

Alison walked over to Charlie's safe and began twisting the lock.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Chef demanded.

"There's no rule about helping out the others, right?" Alison asked.

"She's right," Blaineley said to Chef.

Chef grunted to himself. Alison managed to open the safe to reveal the still panicked Charlie.

"Sunlight!" he exclaimed. "Fresh air!"

"Remember, you still need to get out of the jacket for it to count," Blaineley said.

Gene, meanwhile, was working on the dial.

"Let's see," he said to himself. "Like this…and this…and—ow!

He got his finger jammed in the processing of twisting the dial. As he pulled it out, it throbbed relentlessly.

"Okay, let's try that again," he said to himself.

Back outside, Alison was working on unstrapping Charlie.

"Don't worry, I'll have you out of there in no time," she said.

She managed to pull off the sleeves then the rest of the jacket. Charlie fell to the ground.

"I'm out!" Gene announced.

"Good job, Gene," Chef said. "…except that Charlie did it first."

"Yep, with a little-or a lot-of help from Alison, Charlie makes it to the next round," Blaineley said. "And Gene, it's the benches for you."

Gene grumbled as he joined Kitty and Chance on the benches.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**It's a good thing Alison helped me out when she did; I was starting to see my life flash before my eyes.

**Corrina-**So far, so good.

**Gene-**Another disappointment. I can't believe that even Charlie outlasted me.

* * *

"We're moving onto round four," Chef said as he reached into the bag. "It comes from the silent genius with a knack for tech…Beverley."

"Who?" Charlie asked.

"Better known as B," Blaineley said. "And for this challenge you'll all be working with a little technology of your own."

"Ah, time for a little…Mad Science!" Corrina exclaimed as she put on a labcoat and orange goggles.

"If you'll just follow me along here," Blaineley said as she guided them to some poles set up further along the beach. "You'll see there are four poles, on for each of you, and at the top is a small hoop. Your job is to knock it down."

"You'll be using this junk," Chef said as he dumped four bins full of various mechanical pieces.

"All this stuff is fully functional," Blaineley said. "You'll just have to figure out how to put it together."

"No problem!" Corrina exclaimed as she began scrambling through the bin.

"Uh…I'm in trouble," Charlie remarked as he looked at two different pieces cluelessly.

Simone immediately went to work. She grabbed two different pieces and stuck them together. She then grabbed a wire and plugged it into the end of one of them. She grabbed a square block and attacked it to the wire. She grabbed a battery and attached it to the wire.

"Hm, Simone seems to know what she's going," Blaineley noted. "And how are the rest doing?"

"Ooh, this looks like it'll work," Corrina exclaimed as she grabbed a small device. "I'll just attack some rotors…oh, and I'll take that battery."

Alison was also searching through her bin; she was tossing aside various pieces as she sorted through the bin.

"Come on, where are the weapons?" she grumbled. "There's got to be some flamethrowers or something in here."

Charlie, meanwhile, hadn't gotten anything accomplished except wrapping himself in wires.

"I don't even know how this happened," he remarked.

Simone continued to attach whatever she could grab to her contraption. She was quickly emptying her bin.

"Let's see, I can fit this in here," she said as she plugged two pieces together. "And this has a sticky bottom, so I can just slap it on here."

Corrina was also busy at work.

"Ooh, ooh, I'll need some more plates to balance it out," she muttered as she began sorting through the bin again. "Found one!"

Before she returned to her device, though, something caught her eye.

"Whoa, is that a thruster?" she exclaimed. "It's just what I need…now, I'll have to get some more wires to attach it properly."

Alison was starting to throw something together.

"This fan could be deadly if I just remove the cover," she said as she fiddled with something. "And I'll attach it right here…come on fit!"

But the fan did not fit in the orifice where she was trying to cram it in. Alison didn't realize this, though, and eventually her force caused her invention to snap.

"Lousy piece of garbage," she grumbled as she kicked it aside.

Charlie had just created more of a mess. He stumbled around as he tried to untangle the wires, but he had accidentally knocked over his bin. Pieces of technology scattered across the ground.

"Uh, oops," he muttered as he slipped on a cylinder and fell to the ground.

Corrina was putting the final touches on her contraption by now.

"Oh, this is just lovely," she exclaimed.

While Simone was emptying out her bin and trying to find a way to attack the remaining pieces. Alison and Charlie were both behind them.

"Are you ready to show us what your inventions can do?" Blaineley asked.

"Yes!" Corrina exclaimed. "Presenting…The Flying Saucer!"

Her device was a small, round craft with an engine on the button and a point on the top.

"Ready for liftoff!" Corrina exclaimed as she pushed a button.

The engine came to lift and thrust the device into the air. It shot straight up to the hoop and knocked it down.

"Corrina proceeds to the next level," Chef announced.

"And what have you got, Simone?" Blaineley asked. "You've used almost every piece of tech we gave you. What does it do?"

"I dunno," Simone replied. "But it's long."

Simone then lifted her makeshift pole up. With it she jabbed at the hoop and after a few attempts managed to knock it to the ground.

"Simone will move onto the next round," Chef announced.

"So, Charlie, Alison, what have you got?" Blaineley asked.

"Behold my Doombot!" Alison exclaimed as she presented a small, scrappy piece of machinery. "It'll demolish this pole. Attack!"

The robot took two awkward steps forward, but falling to the ground. It let out a small pained whirling before exploding.

"Well…that explosion was pretty nice," Alison remarked.

"Yes, but it's not winning you any points," Blaineley said. "Charlie can you do better?"

"Um, nope," Charlie sighed as he hung from a tree by a wire wrapping itself around his body and along his leg.

Suddenly the rope snapped and Charlie fell to the ground. He landed on a plank, and his weight caused it to spring forward. It just so happened that there was a small tire on the other end of the plank, and it got launched by the force. The tire shot up into the air and just nudged the hoop. The hoop fell to the ground.

"Works for me," Chef said. "Charlie makes it to the next round."

"This is all your fault!" Alison shouted at the debris of her robot.

She gave it an angry kick before storming over to the benches.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**Well, Charlie had better win now, because I don't want those losers to have the satisfaction of thinking they earned that win. It should be me!

* * *

"We're now down to the final three for the challenge," Blaineley announced. "Corrina, Simone, and Charlie, who was only gotten this far thanks to his dumb luck."

"Emphasis on dumb," Chef said.

"Uh, thanks?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"For the next challenge," Blaineley said as she reached into the sack, "we will be doing one suggested by the rock hard soldier with a soft inside…Brick!"

"For this challenge, you'll have to demonstrate endurance and balance," Chef said. "You'll be carrying two barrels full of water as you march through the forest. If one drop of that water spills, you're out."

"Sir, yes sir, understood!" Corrina exclaimed as she showed up in her army outfit.

The three of them got suited up with a beam then went over their shoulders and supported two barrels of water.

"Oh, this is going to be tough," Charlie remarked.

"Speak for yourself…I could do this…all day," Simone said though she was clearly strained.

"We're all tired," Corrina remarked. "We've been pushing our limits all day."

"Well, I'm gonna keep it up till I win immunity," Simone said.

"Soldiers, march!" Chef ordered.

The three began walking into the forest.

"As for the rest of you," Blaineley said to the others, "you may follow behind to watch."

While the three were clearly burdened by the weight, they managed to march through the mud without much difficulty. They kept a slow pace so as to not let any of the water slip out. Suddenly something hit Simone in the back of the head.

"Ow!" she exclaimed. "What was that?"

"Boo!" Alison shouted as she tossed pieces of the technology at Corrina and Simone. "You guys stink! Boo!"

The two of them tried to avoid the projectiles, while also keeping their barrels from spilling.

"We should probably do something about her," Chance said to Kitty.

"Agreed," Kitty replied.

The two came up from behind Alison and grabbed onto her arms.

"Hey, let go of me!" Alison shouted.

"You need a time out," Kitty said as they dragged Alison away.

"No!" Alison pouted as she struggled, but to no avail.

"Well, glad that she's gone," Simone remarked as they continued to march.

They soon realized that they had to watch out for other dangers in the forest. Branches hanging too low were a risk, as they could scrape the barrels and snag them back. While slippery rocks could cause them to lose their balance. Still, the three of them persevered without any of them failing in the mission.

"The three of them are managing to pull through so far," Blaineley said. "But they could crack at any second."

After a while of walking, the campers were all feeling ready to drop.

"My legs are killing me," Simone groaned.

"I can't even feel my legs," Charlie said.

Suddenly, Simone slipped and lost her footing. She slid down a slope and her barrels bounced into the air. Some of the water sprayed up out of them.

"Oh no you don't!" Simone exclaimed as she managed to regain herself and catch the water back into the barrels.

Corrina had also hit the slope and appeared to be losing her balance as well.

"Stop," she ordered herself as she regained her balance.

Charlie bumped into her from behind and caused her to start wobbling again.

"Sorry," Charlie said as he stumbled backwards.

However, both of them were able to stable themselves without spilling anything.

"Now, let's take this slow," Corrina said as she carefully made her way down the muddy slope.

Charlie followed, just as cautiously.

"No time for a break now," Chef said. "Keep moving."

"Yes, Commander," Corrina exclaimed with the energy disappearing in her voice.

The three of them kept on marching with no one giving in. All of the other campers had returned to the benches by now. The sun was starting to set as they completed the circuit and arrived back at the beach. All of them looked completely exhausted.

"Now…what?" Simone asked.

"Get ready to do it again," Chef said.

Thud! At that moment, Charlie fell to the ground. His barrels rolled over and spilled their content over the sands.

"Cancel that," Blaineley exclaimed. "Charlie is out which means that Simone and Corrina are our final two."

Both girls dropped their barrels in relief.

"Charlie, the bench awaits," Chef said.

"Now, the two of you both have a shot at individual immunity," Blaineley said.

"Can we just get this over with?" Simone groaned.

"Very well," Blaineley said as she reached into the sack. "The next challenge is product of the little whiz kid who managed to pull off a victory during season 4…it's Cameron."

"Heh, I was hoping we'd get to this one," Chef said. "The little twerp put together something very special for you."

"Ooh, how nice," Corrina exclaimed.

"Cam combined her biggest fear with his greatest skill," Blaineley explained. "So, allow me to introduce…the Robo-Spider!

A massive metal spider marched up to them. It had piercing red eyes, and streams of glowing green coursing through its large body. On its mouth was a set of fierce pincers. Its robotic legs inched forward menacingly.

"The first person to take her down wins," Chef said. "Have fun."

"A battle with a fearsome monster?" Corrina remarked. "This sounds like something for…"

She ran off and returned in a suit of armor and with a sword in her hands.

"…Lady Corrina!" she exclaimed.

Simone looked around at the ground and picked up a stick.

"It's not a sword, but it'll do," she said.

Simone stepped forward to face the spider. Its red eyes glared at her and she returned the stare. She wielded her stick and charged. She slammed down, but the spider snapped at the stick with its pincers. Simone pulled back and attacked again.

"Over here!" Corrina exclaimed as she sliced with her sword.

She hit the spider's side, but didn't pierce the metal skin. The spider turned its head to Corrina, but this gave Simone the chance to strike with the stick. The spider turned back to her angrily. It opened its mouth and sprayed a webbing at Simone. The girl was launched to a tree where the webbing held her in place. The spider then returned to Corrina.

"Okay, so sword doesn't seem to working here," Corrina remarked as she tossed aside her weapon. "How do you feel about…axe!?"

She reached into her pack and pulled out a large axe. She charged at the spider, but paused before it. The two of them began circling, waiting for the right time to strike. Corrina moved first. She slid forward and swung her axe. She managed to slice off four of the spider's legs.

"Ha, that should make things a little easier," she exclaimed.

However, the spider instantly regrew its missing limbs.

"Or not," Corrina remarked.

Simone, meanwhile, was struggling to break out of the webbing. She managed to burst out and land on the ground. She grabbed her stick and ran back to the robotic monster.

"Outta the way," she exclaimed as she shoved Corrina to the side. "I'm winning this."

She returned to battering the spider with all her might, but she seemed to be having no impact on it. The spider made an angry noise before charging at Simone. It pinned her against a tree and clacked its pincers together menacingly. Corrina, meanwhile, spotted something of interest. On the back of the spider was a hatch that looked loose.

"Of course, every beast has a weak spot," she exclaimed as she ran forward.

She pulled out a dagger and pried the hatch off of the spider's back. The robot was busy tangling with Simone at the moment that it didn't realize. Inside the hatch Corrina saw a single switch marked 'On' and 'Off.'

"Aha, it's the off switch!" Corrina exclaimed victoriously.

"Off switch?" Simone said. "Not so fast!"

Skillfully, she rolled herself over the spider's head. From there she slid down and delivered a firm kick to Corrina. The girl was knocked to the ground and Simone had a clear view of the switch.

"Like I said, I'm winning this challenge," Simone declared

Simone flicked the switch and the spider shut down.

"Congratulations," Blaineley exclaimed. "Simone has won the challenge and individual immunity!"

"Dang," Corrina sighed as she slapped the ground beneath her.

"It'll be time to vote soon," Chef said. "Make your decision and let's get it over with."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**So close! Well, I'm not giving up now. I am not letting my BFF get voted out!

**Simone-**Once again, I'm safe. I could get used to this.

**Corrina-**Aw man, I really thought I had it there. Thanks a lot, Simone.

* * *

(Later)

Kitty had once again pulled Alison and Charlie aside.

"Well, well, looks like it's time to vote out Corrina," Alison giggled. "She almost won…that looks like a threat to me."

"No, we are not voting for her," Kitty said firmly. "Corrina could be useful to us."

"Well, you're confusing me," Charlie said. "We can't vote for Simone, and if we're not voting for Corrina, then who is it?"

"Someone we should have gotten rid of a long time ago," Kitty said. "Ge—"

"Oh, don't change you tune now," Gene said as he slipped into the cabin behind Kitty. "You were right, Kitty, the threats must be taken care of."

"You are not invited to this private alliance meet," Kitty said angrily.

Gene ignored her and instead turned his attention to Alison and Charlie, "You had the right idea before. If you let people like Corrina or Simone stay, they'll walk right over you and leave you in the dust."

"Don't listen to him," Kitty said. "He's just trying to save his hide."

"Really, Kitty, you don't have much grounds to accuse me," Gene scoffed. "You're the one who's been making plans to backstab every ally you ever make. In fact, this whole 'let's save Corrina' bit is probably just an attempt to trick Alison into getting herself voted out. Just like you did with Ken."

"He's right!" Alison exclaimed. "I never did trust you, Kitty."

"Seriously? You can't trust Gene any more than me," Kitty scoffed.

"Charlie, you already voted off Ken," Gene continued. "Chance and Corrina already hate you for that. There's no going back from that now. You might as well finish them off. That way, at least you'll be keeping Alison safe."

"No, Charlie," Kitty exclaimed. "We don't need to turn on friends. You were right, friendship is important. Stick with me and help me make this right."

"I think it's time you left," Alison said. "Both of you. I don't need anyone telling me who to vote for."

"Just remember what I said," Gene said with a grin as he left.

"Charlie," Kitty said as followed, "help me here."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Erg, Gene, of course he had to ruin everything. But if I can get rid of him now, I might be able to patch things up later.

**Alison-**I was hoping to toy with Kitty a little longer, but she's thrown the gauntlet down by trying to betray me.

**Charlie-**So confused!

* * *

Chance meanwhile had caught up with Simone.

"Hey, can we talk?" he asked.

"Make it quick," Simone said.

"Okay, I realized that you're with us since you want Gene gone too," Chance said. "I think we might be able to get him once and for all if we all vote for him tonight."

"Pfft, I'm not 'with' anyone but myself," Simone said. "You just want my vote."

"But—" Chance said.

"I'll vote for who I feel like," Simone said. "Maybe Gene, maybe you, I don't know. What I do know is that I'm immune and have no need to worry."

"So…it's a maybe?" Chance asked as she walked away.

Chance regrouped with Corrina, who was currently meeting with Kitty.

"It's not good," Kitty said. "Gene's got his sights on you, and he's got Alison on board. Charlie's still up in the air."

"So's Simone," Chance said.

"Hm…well, I said it once and I'll say it again," Corrina exclaimed, "there is no way that we're not going down without a fight. We're gonna hit Gene with all we've got. It's all we can do, and hope for the best."

"We can do this, I just know it," Kitty said.

"I believe you, Kitty," Corrina said with a smile.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

The final seven each sat on a platform. It was dark night now and they were surrounded by blackness. Blaineley and Chef stood at the front of the dock.

"Welcome final seven," Blaineley greeted. "We had a tough battle today, but Simone managed to pull off a win for herself. She'll be safe tonight."

"One of the rest of you will be leaving, though," Chef said.

"Alright, let's get started," Blaineley exclaimed. "First vote of the night is for…Corrina!"

Corrina's platform rose. She remained unfazed.

"Second vote of the night," Chef said. "…Gene."

Gene also remained calm as he rose. Chance and Kitty grabbed each other's hands nervously. Simone glanced at her nails with boredom.

"Third vote for tonight," Blaineley read, "goes to…Corrina."

Corrina rose above Gene.

"And the fourth vote is for," Chef continued, "…Gene."

The two returned to an equal level. Corrina stuck out her tongue at him, Gene smile condescendingly.

"Fifth vote tonight," Blaineley said, "is for…Corrina."

Corrina glared at Gene as she rose above him again.

"Sixth vote goes to," Chef read, "…Gene."

Once more the two became level.

"And this is the last vote of the night," Blaineley said. "Seventh vote and the next person voted out is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Corrina!"

"No!" Kitty shouted.

"It's okay, guys, it's okay," Corrina exclaimed. "Just remember what I said. Don't stop fighting for victory. Don't give in!"

"I'm so sorry!" Charlie exclaimed. "I'm so, so sorry!"

"Charlie, don't worry about it," Corrina said. "You and I will still be friend, I promise, okay? I don't want to see you give up, either."

Charlie nodded sadly.

"Corrina, it's time to go," Blaineley said.

"Fire away, Chef!" Corrina said with a smile as she put on a shimmering, golden robe. "Starrina is ready to take her place in the skies!"

Chef pushed the button. Corrina was launched up into the darkness.

"Well, that does it for tonight," Blaineley said. "Congratulations to the rest of you, you've made it to the final six."

"You may now return to your camp," Chef said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**Well, that's it. I'm all alone out here.

**Gene-**Good riddance.

**Kitty-**So, I couldn't save my friend. I guess the next best thing to do is win the game for her!

* * *

**Votes:**

**Corrina-**Gene, Gene, Gene. You are the cancer of this game and I would love nothing more than to see you removed.

**Alison-**This is what Kitty gets for trying to go behind my back. I'll take out that little friend of hers that she wanted to save so badly. Uwee hee hee.

**Chance-**Things are looking grim, but I'm not giving up yet. Gene you have to leave.

**Gene-**Corrina, you've been a thorn in my side for far too long. You have no idea how much I looking forward to seeing you leave.

**Charlie-**I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. Gene's right, I've chosen my side and I've got to stick with it now; goodbye Corrina. Please don't hate me, and did I mention I'm sorry.

**Kitty-**I should have realized that Corrina's friendship was worth more than this game. I just hope I can make it up to her.

**Simone-**I've thought long and hard about this. My security depends on me winning immunity. Corrina came close to beating me at that today. If I had been a split-second slower she would have won and I'd be out of here. I can't let that happen again; Corrina has to go.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And that does it for the fun-loving, cosplaying, girl known as Corrina," Blaineley wrapped up. "First Ken, now her, is Chance next in line?"

"Or will Simone slip up and find herself in the waters without a preserver?" Chef said. "It all depends on what the challenges bring."

"How about Charlie, will he continue to stick by his friend, Alison?" Blaineley asked. "Or will he take a stand for himself?"

"Has Gene gotten himself back into power?" Chef asked. "Or has he just prolonged his stay, like Chance believes?"

"Well, we've got my action, we've got my heartache, and we've got more drama," Blaineley exclaimed, "so don't stop watching…Total…Drama…Switcheroo!"

_Author's Note: There goes Corrina. She was without a doubt the fan favorite of the season, and while she did have some hate, I think she was very much a success. My goal with Corrina was to create a super fun character who could also actually contribute something to the series and overall plot. Corrina definitely did that. Even though she was a fun character, this was always where she had to go, and I've got my reasons for it. When I was planning the series I feared that she could easily become a screenhog, or have her constant costumes get annoying, if she kept going past this point. I don't think that that ended up happening, but I still feel that this is a good spot for her to go so that others get a chance to take the spotlight and progress their own plots. For those who love her, please don't hate; for those who hate her, you're welcome ;P_


	21. Robocalypse Now

_Author's Note: Just five more chapters to go, five more! But I'll be busy for the next little while, so I can't guarantee when I'll have the next one up._

"Welcome back to Total Drama Switcheroo," Blaineley greeted. "Last time, we kept things in reality as the final seven were tasked with challenges suggested by original campers."

"There was an eating challenge from Owen, and a soldier's challenge from Brick," Chef listed. "And we finished off with a robotic spider battle thanks to Cameron."

"The real competition was going on between Simone and Corrina," Blaineley said. "Both knew that they had targets on their backs and they could be going next if they didn't have immunity. It was right down to the wire, but Simone pulled off a win and saved herself."

"Afterwards, Kitty abandoned her alliance to save her friend, Corrina," Chef said. "But it wasn't enough, as both Charlie and Simone decided to vote for Corrina."

"We're entering the final six, yet the lines still aren't clear where everyone stands," Blaineley continued. "Will Chance and Kitty stick together? Will Charlie continue to stand by Alison? Will Simone find herself a new alliance?"

"Well we've got answers coming up," Chef said. "On Total Drama Switcheroo."

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Main Camp)

Charlie and Alison were walking along the beach and talking together.

"Well, I think last night went quite nicely," Alison remarked. "No more pesky Corrina, and we showed Kitty what happens when you try to mess with us. Uwee hee hee."

"Yeah," Charlie sighed without looking at her.

"Don't tell me you're still feeling sad," Alison said. "I told you, it was for the best."

"Maybe," Charlie said, "but I just don't like hurting nice people like that."

"You shouldn't feel bad about that," Alison laughed. "I don't."

"Yeah, but I do," Charlie said. "Maybe next time we could try not voting out someone nice."

"But why?" Alison whined.

"Because they're our friends," Charlie insisted.

"No, they're _your_ friends!" Alison pouted angrily. "You're the only friend I have out here, and you're all I need."

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be your only friend if you tried being a little a nicer," Charlie retorted with irritation.

"What are you talking about?" Alison snapped.

"You were mean to everyone from day one," Charlie said. "I thought that you might actually be nice deep down, which was why I stayed with you, but right now I'm not feeling too sure."

"Fine, be that way," Alison scoffed. "But we can agree that Simone should go next. She thinks she's so hot, she needs to be taken down a peg."

"Yeah, she's not very nice, either," Charlie said. "But she's going to be hard to beat at the next immunity challenge."

"Well, we'll just have to work together to make sure she doesn't win again," Alison said.

From the distance, Gene could see the two of them talking. He couldn't make out their words, but he could tell that they were debating something. He figured he could guess what.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**Alison really was trying to be nice before, but lately all she's been talking about is how she wants to hurt everyone. I don't know if I can put up with that.

**Alison-**Hmph, I don't need to be any nicer than I've already been. If those people don't want to like me, then I don't want to like them.

**Gene-**Charlie has been a bit of a difficulty for me. He's so concerned with his morals that I can never be sure he's going to do what I want. Pity, because Alison is predictable when she's not with him.

* * *

Simone was at a different part of the camp, performing some stretches. As she reached across her leg, she noticed Kitty. The smaller girl seemed to be examining Simone and taking notes into her pad.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Simone asked.

"Why, I'm studying you," Kitty explained brightly.

"Okay, new question…why?" Simone asked dryly.

"Well, if I'm going to defeat you in the next immunity challenge, I'll need to know your strengths and weaknesses," Kitty explained. "What it is that gives you the edge, and what I can do to overcome your advantage."

"And you really think you can do that by following me around with a notepad?" Simone asked.

"Worth a shot," Kitty replied.

Simone just rolled her eyes as she returned to stretching.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Simone is my new nemesis, she is the biggest threat right now and if I want a chance at winning, she must go. It's the classic battle of brawn versus brain. She may have strength but my superior intellect shall be enough to find her weakness and cause her fall.

**Simone-**Heh, if anyone's going to beat me, I can assure you, it won't be Kitty. She is the wimpiest wimp to ever wimp.

* * *

Chance was by himself. He paced through the forest deep in thought. He looked through the trees, then came to the clearing where he would often meet Corrina. But today is was just him.

"First Ken, now Corrina," he sighed as he kicked a rock down into the water. "What am I supposed to do?"

He sighed and sat down. He began tracing his finger through the dirt. He closed his eyes and began to think of what he could do next.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**I've come to realize just how cutthroat this game can be, and if I want a chance at making it to the end, then I'm seriously going to have to start playing hard. I'm going to need a new alliance for starters. Alison and Charlie are already close and I'd only be a third wheel there. Simone is the biggest physical threat, so it'd be a bad idea to go to the end with her. Kitty is unpredictable, she was Corrina's friend, but not mine; she's been flip-flopping all over the place, and I just don't know if I can rely her. That just leaves me with…ah, crap.

* * *

Chance found Gene sitting on a rock on the beach.

"Hello, Gene," he greeted.

"I hope you're not here to tell me that I'm going next," Gene said. "Because I think I've proven that I'm still in charge lately."

"Alright, look, Gene, you may act like you're in power, but I think you know that you're walking on a tight line here," Chance said.

"Heard it before," Gene said uninterested.

"Charlie and Alison are aligned, you could only get so far before they decide that they don't need you anymore," Chance said. "Kitty has got her sights set on you thanks to last night's elimination. And Simone…well, taking her to the finals would be just like handing over the prize to her."

"Do you have a point to get to?" Gene said with mild irritation.

"I think we should align," Chance said quickly.

"You…want to align with me?" Gene asked.

"Face it, we're both in bad positions here," Chance said. "I don't like it, but if either of us want a chance to survive, we'll have to work together."

Gene smiled deviously as he said, "Alright, you've got a deal."

He held out his hand and the two of them shook.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**I never thought I'd willingly work with Gene, but I've got to do whatever it takes. He doesn't have the same position that he used to, and he'll be able to help me get farther…that is, if he doesn't backstab me.

**Gene-**Well, isn't this nice. Chance definitely isn't a physical force, nor is he much of a strategist. Therefore, he's a perfect choice to keep at my side.

* * *

"Campers, time for the next challenge!" Blaineley announced.

The final six gathered around the flagpole.

"It's been quite a battle so far, but you're closing in on the end," Blaineley said. "And with another challenge done today, you'll be one step closer. Chef, what have we got today?"

Chef flipped the switch and the flags emerged. Violet and grey.

"Back to the virtual world it is then," Blaineley said. "And once again, you'll be voting someone out tonight. This is for immunity so bring your A-game."

"Head out to the clearing and we'll get started," Chef ordered.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Simone's won the last two immunity challenges, but you know what they say, the third time's the charm.

**Alison-**Today's vote off should be simple. I'll make sure that Simone loses immunity and then watch her cry as she gets the boot. Uwee hee hee.

**Simone-**Ready to watch me win again? I'm gonna make it three for three.

* * *

The six campers had grouped in the usual spot. As the world began to shake, the grass started to turn brown until only dust remained. The sky turned smoky and the trees began to disappear. Instead mechanical rubble took its place. The debris appeared all around the campers, until they were all separated from each other by walls of machinery.

"Welcome to the robot uprising!" Chef's voice exclaimed. "In this world, an army of robots have gone on revolt, and their goal is to kill all humans."

"Wait a minute…that includes us!" Charlie exclaimed.

"This is so wrong," Kitty shouted from her spot. "Technology is our friend."

"At the head on this revolution is the Mother Mainframe," Blaineley explained, "a powerful supercomputer that has taken control. To win immunity, your job is to shut her down."

"And there's still some good technology left for you," Chef said. "There's some weapons scattered in the world, but you'll have to find them."

"Or, if you're Charlie or Kitty," Blaineley added, "you can just use your advantage tokens for an instant upgrade."

"That's all there is to it," Chef said. "Get to it!"

Chance looked around at his surroundings. All he could see were piles of debris on all sides.

"Well, I guess I should get moving," he remarked to himself.

He trudged through the junk and began climbing over one of the piles. Suddenly, two humanoid robots appeared on the others side. They were made out of rusty metal and had wires poking out of them, but held two clearly dangerous guns.

"Uh, hi guys," Chance greeted.

The pointed their weapons at Chance and began to fire.

"Yikes!" Chance exclaimed as he slid back down to the ground.

He scurried away as the two robots continued to fire at him. He had to hop from side to side to avoid being hit. Various pieces of equipment around him were hit and disintegrated. After some running, Chance spotted a sheet of metal, which he figured he could use as a shield. He held it up just in time to deflect another oncoming shot. It bounced off the metal and when right back at the robot. The impact caused it to fall backwards, knocking its partner over as well.

"Okay, I think I'll keep this," Chance said as he held up the sheet of metal.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**I know I'm not the strongest, but I'm still going to try. If I can win immunity then that'll make everything a lot easier.

* * *

(Simone)

Simone was in a similar area that Chance was facing. She couldn't see anything other than piles of old technology. She moved through it and also came to a pile of debris. She quickly pulled herself up and climbed to the top. There she found two robots waiting for her with their weapons poised.

"Out of my way," Simone growled as she kicked one in the head.

Its head snapped off and the robot rolled down the slope. The other robot looked shocked by this and hesitated. This gave Simone the chance to tackle it over the edge.

"Ha, you're not so tough," Simone scoffed.

From this new peak, Simone had a better view of the world around her. While it was mostly just endless fields of junk, she could see something that stood out. It was a large monument that seemed to be in the center.

"Mother Mainframe, here I come," Simone remarked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Everyone is so ready to boot me out of here. Well, too late, I don't plan on losing immunity now.

* * *

(Kitty)

Kitty had dropped to her knees and was sorting through the old devices piled beneath her.

"This is an iPod Touch, how could someone just throw it away!?" she exclaimed as she continued to dig. "And this…it's a fully functional MacBook, it's even just some battery power left. I'll just take that."

Suddenly it was knocked out of her hand and fried.

"Hey!" Kitty exclaimed as she looked up.

She saw a pair of robots pointing their guns at her.

"Oh," she said nervously.

The two robots began to fire, and she frantically pranced about trying to dodge their shots.

"Take this!" she exclaimed as she threw some of the devices she had collected at them. "And this!"

The pieces of technology clanked on the robots' heads without much damage. Kitty had taken to running now. She clumsily worked her way through the jutting piles. The robots continued to pursue and fire. Kitty eventually arrived at a pipe lying on its side. She dove in head first and slid through it. She landed in another part of the junkyard. She looked around and didn't see any more attackers.

"Looks like I'm safe for now," she remarked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**I still can't believe the amount of wonderful tech being wasted here. But at least I can make some use out of it if I need a weapon.

* * *

(Charlie)

Charlie walked slowly while turning his head from side to side with every step. He spotted a large axel lying in the piles and picked it up as a weapon. Then he continued to walk. Suddenly, a pair of robots appeared over the horizon. They had their weapons pointed at Charlie.

"Ahh!" Charlie screamed as he dropped his weapon.

The two robots continued to approach him.

"Uh…no humans here," Charlie said. "I'm just a regular robot."

He then began dancing The Robot to prove his point. The real robots weren't buying it. They began firing at him.

"Uh…system negative!" Charlie exclaimed as he started running. "Abort system protocol…activate self-destruct…Control-Alt-Delete!"

None of this seemed to be having any effect on his pursuers. Luckily, he managed to avoid being shot and eventually turned a corner, giving him a brief period to think.

"Gotta hide," he said to himself. "Um…aha!"

He spotted an old box. Quickly he crawled in and scrunched his body up so he could squeeze into the space. He heard the sound of the robots running by. They didn't give him a second glance.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**I haven't exactly been giving it 110% lately, but now I might have to. If I can win this challenge, that means that everyone can agree to vote out Simone. No conflicts or anything, everyone's happy…well, except Simone.

* * *

(Alison)

Like the others, Alison was in the same area filled with discarded tech. She quickly made her way up the nearest pile. There she found two robots waiting for her.

"Hello, guys, uwee hee hee," Alison greeted cheerfully.

The two robots pointed their guns at her, not amused.

"Look, what's that!?" she exclaimed.

The machine men fell for her trick and turned their heads. Alison took the chance to swipe the gun from one of them.

"So long!" she laughed as she fired at both of them.

The two robots crumpled and fell as Alison shot them repeatedly.

"Uwee hee hee, sweet dreams," she laughed.

It was then that she spotted Simone running through the debris below her.

"Ah, just who I wanted to see," Alison exclaimed.

She slid down the slope and landed so she was only a short distance behind Simone. She held out her ground and fired. Simone heard the sound and rolled out of the way just in time.

"You robots want more?" she remarked as she turned around. "Oh…it's you."

"That's right, it's me, your doom!" Alison exclaimed. "Uwee hee hee."

Alison continued to fire at Simone. Simone dodged skillfully.

"Hold still so I can kill you!" Alison shouted.

"Uh, let's see, I can either let you kill me and essentially vote myself out, or I can win," Simone retorted sarcastically. "Whatever will I choose?"

"Arg!" Alison yelled as she began firing wildly in all directions.

Then her gun stopped and all she got was an empty clicking noise.

"Out of ammo!?" she shouted. "How is that even possible? It was a laser gun!"

"Well, I'll leave you to figure that out while I win the challenge," Simone said as she turned back towards the monument.

"Grrr!" Alison growled as she threw her gun to the ground.

As Simone walked away, Alison looked for a new weapon. She grabbed a metal rod and charged at Simone.

"Die!" she shouted.

Simone stepped aside. Alison ended up jabbing the rod right into a toaster. Electricity surged through her. Her hair sprung into a star shape as she was launched backwards.

"Uggghh," she moaned.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**So, basically it seems like it's me versus everyone, those odds don't quite seem fair. I should at least be blindfolded or something. Ha!

**Alison-**Simone. Is. Going. Down!

* * *

(Kitty)

"Okay, looks like I'm safe here," Kitty remarked as she wandered through a new part of the junkyard.

However, she had spoken too soon. She was just walking past another pile when two robotic dogs leapt out from either side around her. They had a pair of machine guns attached to their sides and aimed at her.

"Aw nuts," Kitty sighed as she turned around and continued run.

The dogs leapt down and began firing all around her.

"Bad doggies!" Kitty exclaimed as she kicked some of the junk at them. "Sit! Heel! CTRL-Heel!"

The dogs continued to fire at her, though, and she kept running. As she turned a corner, she just about crashed into someone. Gene was walking in the other direction and was also turning the corner. Kitty ducked at the last second and slid between his legs.

"What?" Gene exclaimed in confusion as Kitty ran off.

Then Gene saw the two dogs. Both of them were shooting and he was right in their line of fire.

"Bother," Gene remarked as he shot to pieces.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**Come on, I wasn't even given a chance that time!

* * *

(Chance)

Chance had spotted the large monument in the center of the field and was also trying to make his way towards it. He made his way between the piles of debris. He froze as something was shot in front of him. He turned his head to see that more robots were following him.

"Well, it was a nice break while it lasted," he remarked.

He then began running again. The robots fired rapidly, and he had to just swerve from left to right randomly. His hat was hit and knocked to the ground.

"Eep," he exclaimed as he sped up his pace.

Suddenly, his foot was snagged by a wire. He fell to the ground. The robots were gaining on him, he knew he couldn't escape now. Then he spotted something shiny next to him. It was a metal box that looked far too new to belong in the piles of waste. Quickly he grabbed it and looked inside. He found a bulky glove with various lights and buttons on it. He slid it on and pointed it at the robots.

"Come on, do something good," he begged.

The glove fired a beam of energy. It instantly destroyed all the robots that were approaching him.

"Ooh…I like," he exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**I think my chances at winning the challenge just went out. This will be quite useful.

* * *

(Charlie)

Charlie had rolled out of the box and was back to sneaking through the debris. He tried hiding behind everything that he could, and made his slowly from point to point. He heard a noise and instantly clung to the nearest discarded refrigerator. He risked a peek over the side and saw a large group of robots marching in his direction.

"Oh, I'm so dead," he remarked.

Then an idea struck him.

"Or, maybe not," he said as he pulled out his advantage token.

He crushed the capsule in his head. The orange dust began circulating around his body. His legs expanded as a blue armor coated them. Then the armor spread out his body and along his arms. His head was replaced by a large helmet with a screen at the front that displayed his face. By the time the transformation was complete he was twelve feet tall and completed armored. The robots had arrived by now and spotted him. They aimed their weapons and began firing, but their shots just bounced off his armor.

"I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave," Charlie said as he swung his massive arm.

The blow knocked all of the robots into the air.

"Cool," Charlie exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**That was fun.

* * *

(Simone)

Simone was getting close to the large building now. She could see that like everything else in the wasteland, it was made up of technology, just shaped in the form of a tower.

"Alright, let's see what you've got," she said as she marched forward.

However, after taking a few more steps, she felt the ground disappear beneath her. It turned out that the path wasn't as firm as it looked and she was sent tumbling downward into a pit. Chains and wires snagged all around her body as she painfully rolled down the trap. She saw a light at the bottom. As she got closer, she saw that it was a sea of lava waiting for her. She closed her eyes, but didn't hit it. Instead, the chains that had wrapped around her were just holding her above it.

"Phewf," she sighed in relief. "Now, how to get out of here without frying myself."

She began working with the chains. Carefully she untangled herself while still being sure to keep a firm grip on them. Meanwhile, still up top, Alison had seen what had happened to Simone.

"Ooh, I've got you now, Little Miss Stuck-Up," Alison cackled as she slid down the pit after her.

Alison came crashing down on top of Simone. As they collided they swung violently along the chains.

"Ow!" Simone exclaimed. "What the hell!?"

"You're not winning this time," Alison exclaimed as she clung onto Simone. "I'm making sure of it! Uwee hee hee."

"Get off of me," Simone protested.

"I'll go down with you if I have to," Alison said as she dug her nails into Simone's leg.

"Let go right now," Simone ordered as she struggled with the girl.

"No!" Alison shouted as she began tugging on Simone's pigtails.

"You asked for this!" Simone exclaimed as she tried to slap at Alison.

Alison retorted and soon the two girls were slapping at each angrily as they swung above the lava.

"Come on, drop, drop, drop!" Alison growled as she fought with Simone.

Simone changed her strategy and began swinging with the chains. Alison lost her balance, but quickly grabbed onto the chains again. Simone was still swinging; she had spotted a grate above them and was aiming for it now. She swung towards it and grabbed on. Then she released the chain and let Alison swing off.

"No!" Alison roared as she leapt at Simone.

Simone swung her leg and managed to knock Alison back with a kick. Alison was sent sprawling into the lava.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**Oooh, she is SO dead! I just hope I stalled her enough so someone else can win and we can vote her out!

**Simone-**I said it once, I'll say it again, don't mess with me.

* * *

(Chance)

Chance had his glove outstretched as he made his way towards the towering monument. Soon he had arrived at just a short distance away from it. He had a clear path towards it. He stepped forward and the ground rumbled. Two robots formed out of the ground. These ones looked differently from the robots he had fought before; they were large and bulky with thick armor on.

"I'm warning you," Chance said as he pointed his gloves. "I've got power."

The robots marched towards him.

"Okay, you asked for this," Chance said as he fired from his glove.

The beam hit the robots, but didn't destroy. It only slowed them down. He kept firing, but the robots kept marching.

"Um…I see," Chance said as he stopped firing.

He quickly backed up and turned into a run. The robots began to attack, they fired a pair of rockets straight at him.

"Aah!" Chance exclaimed as he shot back with his glove.

He managed to hit the rockets, but they exploded into a fiery cloud. If they had gotten any closer, he could have been burned. Then he saw something else approaching from the other side. It was a hulking blue robot.

"Back off!" Chance exclaimed as he fired at it.

His beam bounced right off the blue armor.

"Wow, this thing really seemed a lot more useful five minutes ago," Chance remarked.

"Don't worry, it's just me," Charlie's face said from the screen on top of the robot.

"Charlie…what happened to you?" Chance asked.

"Uh…stuff?" Charlie replied.

Charlie walked past Chance and looked at the two bulky robots still marching forward. He delivered a kick to one of them, but it only caused him to roll back slightly. He was back on his feet marching again in no time.

"Hm, this could take some time," Charlie remarked. "I wonder if I have any weapons on this thi—"

Suddenly a blue beam shot out of his arm and hit one of the robots, melting it to the ground.

"Great, do that again!" Chance exclaimed.

"I don't know how," Charlie admitted meekly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**I'm guessing that Charlie used his advantage token. This could make things harder to win, but I think I might be able to pull it off.

**Charlie-**I need an instruction manual for this thing.

* * *

(Kitty)

Kitty was running out of breath from all the running she was doing. She leaned again an old tube to catch her breath and take a short break from running. However, she heard the sound of something approaching and soon returned to running.

"I can't…keep this up…much longer," she groaned to herself.

However, she spotted a silver box in one of the piles of junk. She ran over to it curiously. Opening it up she found a small green pistol. She picked up and pointed it at the two robotic dogs following her.

"Okay, now prepare to meet your demise!" Kitty exclaimed as she began firing.

Her shots went everywhere but at her target. She hit old computers and pipes all over the place, but could never get a shot at the two dogs who were now glancing at each other quizzically. However, one of her shots ricocheted off of a sheet of metal and hit a TV which was positioned at the top of a pile. The TV rolled forward and soon caused a snowball effect of other appliances rolling downward. The two dogs turned around, only to be crushed under the avalanche.

"Ha!" Kitty cheered. "That was exactly what I meant to do!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**This thing wouldn't be so hard to shoot if I had a mouse and cursor to aim it with. Hey, that's actually a pretty good idea. Nobody steal it!

* * *

(Simone)

Simone carried herself across the rickety grate. Several times she felt like it was going to snap off, but so far she hadn't had any incidents. After some time of scaling she saw ground. She let go and dropped down. Looking around, she found herself in a chamber full of boxes and barrels.

"Hm…I can't be too far now," she remarked as she walked into the new room.

She heard a noise and twirled around. She didn't see anything, but she knew better.

"Okay, I know you're out there," she said while holding her position. "You're not getting the drop on me."

Slowly, she turned around, looking around for any signs of movement. She spotted something just in time to leap backwards and avoid its attack. It was a long, mechanical snake. It hard several patches on its body where only wires were shown, and piercing green eyes. Simone backed up, but felt something else at her leg. Another snake was coiling around her calf.

"Get off!" she exclaimed as she shook her foot.

The snake let out an electric surge.

"Aah!" Simone cried in pain as she fell to the ground.

The other snake took this chance to begin wrapping itself around her arm.

"No, stop!" Simone groaned.

She received another painful shock from both sides of her. She struggled blindly and ended up slamming into a stack of boxes. One of the boxes she knocked down was silver. While still being shocked she grabbed the box and pulled out a small handle. She shook it around desperately and a sword made of light shot out of it. With another desperate swing she cut the snake on her leg in half. It instantly shut down. She pointed the sword at the other snake, but it had decided to retreat. Simone continued to swing at it, but it slithered around her blows.

"Come on, you can't run forever," Simone said as she followed the snake.

After trailing it around the rows of boxes and crates she eventually lost sight of it. She kept her grip on her sword tight though as she prepared for it to strike again. The snake crept up from behind Simone by slithering about some crates next to her head. It charged again, but Simone acted faster this time. She stabbed with her blade and pierced the snake. It shut down.

"Okay, that takes care of that problem," Simone remarked. "Now, the question is where am I supposed to go?"

She paced through the chamber and eventually spotted a ladder. It was going upwards to where Simone couldn't see.

"I'll take it," she remarked as she began climbing.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**You thought I was good on my own, heh, now check me out with a weapon.

* * *

(Charlie and Chance)

Charlie was currently stomping on the other robot.

"Come on, stay dead already," Charlie said as the robot kept resurfacing.

With a final firm blow, Charlie was able to shut it down for good.

"Yay, I did it!" Charlie cheered.

"But we've got another problem," Chance said.

While Charlie had fought with the robots, Chance had ventured over to the building.

"There's no entrance to this place," Chance said.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

"I checked around the area and didn't see anything," Chance said. "Maybe you could break our way in."

"I'll give it a shot," Charlie said as he walked up to the wall.

He delivered a punch to it and the ground shook, but he didn't make a dent on the actual structure.

"Keep trying," Chance said.

As Charlie continued to pound on the wall, Chance noticed something he had missed before. There was a gap in the wall, but it was up towards the middle of the monument. It was far too small for Charlie's new body to fit through, but he might have been able to squeeze through it. He backed up to one of the piles and began to climb up. Once he reached the top he eyed the hole again. Carefully he prepared himself, then he leapt onto the wall. Quickly he grabbed onto something and gripped it tightly. From there he pulled himself into the small hole. He inched his body through and eventually found himself landing in a dark hallway.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**Well, looks like I'm going to have to abandon Charlie here. Sorry, Charlie, but I need to take every opportunity I can get.

* * *

Chance walked through the hallway careful. He held his glove ready to fire at anything that attacked him. However, he soon realized that his glove wouldn't do any good against what he was facing now. A thin red laser fired from the wall. He quickly leapt to the side just barely dodging it. Then two more fired at him, one from the ceiling and one from the wall. He twisted himself awkwardly to avoid being hit.

"This isn't going to be easy," he remarked as he tried to keep moving.

He moved quickly, and stopped frequently. Lasers shot out from every angle. He had to be ready to contort his body into any shape that would fit the pattern. Several times the lasers just grazed his skin and he could feel the burn.

"Ow, ow, that hurts," he remarked as beams began appearing on all sides of him.

Eventually he reached the end relatively unscathed. He came to a door and opened it. He stepped into a vast room. In the center of this room was an enormous orb of glowing energy. Wires protruded from the top and connected to the ceiling. Chance could hear the sound of electricity crackling all throughout the room.

"So, this is the Mother Mainframe," he remarked. "Well, it looks like I'm the first one here, so I'm taking it down."

He raised his glove. Suddenly, a powerful beam of white energy fired from the orb. It engulfed him. Then he was gone.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**Well, I guess it was too much to hope I could win immunity on my own.

* * *

(Simone)

Simone had climbed up the ladder and arrived at the other end of the room that Chance had just been destroyed in. She could see the large orb in the center of the room. Her eyes followed it upwards to the wires connected to the ceiling.

"Hm, I'm guessing bad things will happen if I cut those," she mused as she kept climbing.

She reached the top and readied her sword. With a firm slice she cut one of the wires in half. The Mother Mainframe let out a pained drone before firing a beam at Simone.

"Whoa!" Simone exclaimed as she dropped down.

She grabbed the ladder once she had dropped out of the beam's range. Then the room started to shake. One of the walls on the other side of the room began to crack. Then it crumbled away as a blue golem walked into the room.

"Uh…hello," Charlie said as he entered.

He then saw the Mother Mainframe.

"Whoa, that's scary," he exclaimed. "I have to fight that thing?"

He walked towards the orb tentatively. The Mother Mainframe fired a beam at him. Charlie raised his arms and deflected the beam.

"Aha, perfect," Simone remarked. "Charlie will create a distraction while I get the job done."

Simone climbed back up to the top of the room. She clutched her sword and began hacking at the wires again. Charlie meanwhile had approached the Mother Mainframe and was preparing to deliver a punch.

"Take this!" he exclaimed. "You evil…glowy thing."

The orb continued to groan before assaulting Charlie with another blast. It managed to knock him back, but didn't do any real damage to him. Simone kept hacking at the wires. She was nearly halfway through. Sparks were flying out chaotically at the points that had been severed. Charlie kept punching with all his strength against the orb. The glowing energy was turning a pulsing red now.

"Make way for Kitty!" Kitty exclaimed as she charged through the hole that Charlie had made. "I've got a gun and I'm not afraid to use it!"

She began firing wildly in all directions. As usual, none of them hit their intended target. Several headed towards Simone though.

"Whoa!" Simone exclaimed as she lost her balance.

She had to hang off the ladder with just one hand, while using her other hand to keep a grip on her sword.

"Kitty, cut it out!" Simone shouted.

Kitty had no intention of stopping though. She just kept firing. Simone growled as several more shots rocked the ladder. She twisted her sword so its flat end was facing outward. With this position she was able to deflect one of the bullets that would have hit her. It bounced backwards and knocked the gun right out of Kitty's hand.

"Aw no fair!" Kitty pouted.

Charlie still wasn't relenting his attack on the Mother Mainframe. The orb was shrinking now as it whirred weakly.

"Oh no, I'm finishing this," Simone said as she pulled herself back up.

She swung her sword rapidly. With each slice she cut through more wires. There were barely any hanging on by now. Simone cut through the final wire.

* * *

(Reality)

Kitty, Charlie, and Simone all returned to the real world with a light shining on Simone.

"Simone has won immunity for the third time in a row!" Blaineley announced.

"You act like it was some big deal," Simone said smugly.

"Well, once again, you'll be voting someone off," Chef said. "We'll be seeing you tonight, so make your choice."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**(pulling her hair) No, no, no, no! What does it take to bring this girl down!?

**Kitty-**Well, on the one hand I'm disappointed that my target is immune, but on the other hand, this means that tonight's elimination will be a lot less predictable. I'll make sure of it!

**Charlie-**I tried my hardest, but I guess it still wasn't enough.

* * *

(Later)

Gene and Charlie were meeting under a tree.

"Alright, Simone is immune again," Chance said to his new ally. "Who do we target?"

"Charlie and Alison are the biggest threat gamewise now," Gene replied. "They've got a tight alliance and they'll control the majority pretty soon."

"Right, then Alison goes," Chance said. "She's been a nuisance for too long."

"Actually I was thinking that Charlie would make a better choice," Gene replied.

"What? No way," Chance said. "Alison is mean, Charlie is nice. There's no way I'm keeping Alison over him."

"But think about it," Gene said. "Alison is crazy, and not exactly the strongest or the brightest. Charlie on the other hand proved himself to actually be somewhat competent this challenge. He might have actually won if things had gone a little differently."

"That's because he had an advantage token," Chance said. "He's nowhere near as dangerous as Simone."

"Don't you remember how he voted out Ken and Corrina?" Gene asked.

"Yeah, and so did Alison," Chance pointed out. "Look, Gene, you're not in charge anymore. You don't control this alliance!"

"Did somebody say 'alliance!?'" Kitty exclaimed as she hopped over to the two of them. "I want in."

"Er, Kitty…weren't you just in an alliance with Alison and Charlie?" Chance asked.

"Duh, I'm Kitty, I do all of the alliances. All of them!" Kitty exclaimed. "So, who are we voting for?"

"Alison," Chance said.

"Charlie," Gene argued.

"Look, Gene, if you want my help at staying in this game, you're going to have to vote with me," Chance said.

"Fine," Gene said unconvincingly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Homestuck reference? Please, Andrew Hussie stole everything he ever wrote from Kittystuck.

**Chance-**Ugh, I'd so love to just vote for Gene tonight. But if I'm doing what's best for me, I need to keep him at least for now.

**Gene-**Well, that alliance sure fell apart fast. But in the end, I'll get what I want. I always do.

* * *

Chance left behind the meeting and walked along the beach. There he spotted Simone pacing by herself.

"Hi, Simone, can I talk to you for a minute?" Chance asked.

"Might as well," Simone said. "I'd like to have some idea whose elimination I'm causing tonight."

"It's between Alison and Charlie," Chance said. "Gene thinks that Charlie is a threat—"

"Charlie?" Simone laughed. "Hahahahahahahah…no."

"Glad we're on the same page," Chance said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Alison made an enemy of the wrong person today. She's ensured my vote, and she's ensured her own elimination.

* * *

Gene had found Alison and pulled her aside.

"Alright, Alison, we need to talk," Gene said.

"Who are we going to destroy tonight?!" Alison asked eagerly. "Is it Kitty? Or how about Chance?"

"It's Charlie," Gene said.

"Um, no," Alison replied.

"I'm sorry, Alison, but you've got no choice," Gene said.

"What are you talking about? No one tells me what to do," Alison exclaimed.

"Well, people are voting for you tonight," Gene said. "The only way you'll be able to save yourself is if you vote out Charlie."

"But Charlie is my friend," Alison protested.

"Really? It looked like the two of you were fighting this morning," Gene said. "Face it, Charlie will never actually love you. You made a mistake by getting attached to him. You should make him your victim, just like you were always planning to."

Alison was silent.

"It's who you are, Alison, you can't change it," Gene said. "Vote out Charlie and save yourself."

With that, Gene left Alison alone. She seemed to be in deep consideration when Charlie found her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Charlie asked.

"Er…yes," Alison said. "Just fine."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**If Charlie stays, he'll just keep causing trouble for me. But if Alison stays, especially without Charlie at her side, she'll be out of control and the perfect person to have around. I just hope she makes the right choice.

**Kitty-**(Looking at her notepad) Well, it seems like I'm not on the chopping block tonight, so I'm free to keep things interesting. Now, I've got pros and cons for both Charlie and Alison. Oh, this is a tricky choice.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

"Final six, welcome to yet another elimination," Blaineley greeted. "After tonight there'll only be five of you remaining."

"The five strongest fighters," Chef added.

"Simone has pulled off quite the achievement with her third immunity win," Blaineley said. "But the rest of you are all at risk. Chef, shall we get started."

"First vote of the night," Chef read, "is for…Alison."

Alison gave a quick glare at everyone as she rose one level.

"The second vote of the night," Blaineley said. "Is for…Alison."

Charlie looked up at her nervously as she continued to rise.

"Third vote goes to," Chef read, "…Charlie."

Charlie fidgeted with his fingers nervously.

"Fourth vote," Blaineley said, "it's…Charlie."

Charlie and Alison glanced at each other.

"Fifth vote," Chef announced, "is for…Gene."

Gene rolled his eyes as he went up one level.

"And here we have the final vote of the night," Blaineley said, "it's for…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Gene."

"Huh," Gene said as he rose to the same level as Charlie and Alison.

"We have a three-way tie," Chef announced.

"Now, that's what I call excitement," Kitty exclaimed.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen," Blaineley said. "We could go to a tiebreaker, but first, I'll give each of you a chance to plead your case and then we will see if anyone wants to change their vote."

"Gene, you're first," Chef said.

"Well, I think it's pretty clear why you should keep me," Gene said. "Those two are in an alliance together, an alliance they've had from nearly the start. If you let them continue, you'll be giving them the majority."

"Charlie," Blaineley said.

"Yeah, well, um, I'm not that great at coming up with speeches and stuff," Charlie said. "So, uh, please don't vote for me."

"And Alison," Chef said.

"Oh come on, I shouldn't even have to explain it," Alison exclaimed. "Just a few days ago, you people were all gung ho about eliminating Gene, and now you suddenly decide to vote for me? You hate him, I hate him, let's just vote him out!"

"Okay, now campers, you may vote again," Blaineley said.

* * *

(Later)

"Let's do this again," Chef said. "First vote is for…Alison."

"Second vote is for…"Blaineley said, "…Alison."

"Third vote," Chef said, "…Charlie."

"Fourth vote," Blaineley continued, "…Gene."

"Fifth vote," Chef said, "…Gene."

"And here is the final vote of the night," Blaineley said, "if this vote is for Charlie then we'll have a tiebreaker. If not then it'll be adios to whoever gets it…It is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Alison!"

"You people suck!" Alison shouted.

Charlie grabbed her hand, though, and managed to calm her down.

"Fine, get rid of me," she said. "I've caused enough chaos. But Charlie, I want you to continue my reign. You'd better win this game for me."

"Uh…okay," Charlie said.

"Alison, time to go," Chef said as he flipped the switch.

Alison shot off into the air.

"Alrighty then, that does it for tonight," Blaineley concluded. "Final five, congratulations on making it this far, and you may return to the camp."

* * *

**Votes:**

**Gene-**Charlie will only be a problem is I keep him around. He has to go.

**Chance-**Alison has been mean, mean, mean. Charlie might like her, but I sure don't.

**Kitty-**Let's say Charlie; that should even things out.

**Simone-**This is what you get for going against me, Alison.

**Charlie-**I won't vote off my friend tonight. Gene, you aren't very nice and you aren't my friend.

**Alison-**So, Gene thinks he can get me to betray my ally and best friend? Well, we'll see who's laughing when I vote for him! Uwee hee hee.

* * *

**Revote:**

**Chance-**Sorry, Alison, you make a good case, but right now Gene is more valuable to me.

**Kitty-**Charlie again!

**Simone-**Still Alison.

**Charlie-**For once an easy choice: Gene.

**Alison-**I don't know what those morons were thinking, but hopefully I woke them up.

**Gene-**Alison, I did try to save you, but you had to go and ruin it. I'm sorry, but don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And so, that does it for the day," Blaineley said. "We go from six to five as we take another step towards the finale."

"Is Charlie in trouble now?" Chef asked. "Or will Simone be the next to go? Three wins is something, but four…I don't think so."

"Will Chance and Gene's alliance work out?" Blaineley asked. "Or will their differences cause them to keep failing?"

"All this and more will be on," Chef said, "the next episode of Total…Drama…Switcheroo!"

_Author's Note: I'd say that Alison wins the reward for being the hardest character to write for. It was all about balance with her. Coming in she was crazy evil, but acted sweet. Yet her relationship with Charlie showed that she wasn't totally sociopathic, yet since she wasn't used to these emotions it just made her even more violent. With her transformation from evil to "slightly less evil" I didn't want it to be a cliche "villain becomes nice" story. I wanted her to still be the crazy mean girl, but now she had a soft spot for Charlie and could demonstrate some kindness for his sake. In the end she pulled through for him, but if they want to continue their relationship, it's going to require a lot of work from both of them._


	22. Old Acquaintances

_Author's Note: Hey, everyone. I've been insanely busy lately which is why this took a bit longer. I still am busy so once again, I don't know when the next episode will be out, but we're really close to the end now so I'll try my best to finish soon._

"Welcome to Total Drama Switcheroo," Chef greeted. "This is it, we've got the five strongest campers left in the game and they're not gonna hold back now."

"That's right, Chef," Blaineley said. "Last time Gene gave Alison the option to vote off Charlie, but she stuck by him and voted for Gene. In the end, though, this cost her the game as Gene decided to switch his vote for her."

"I'm surprised it took this long to get rid of her," Chef said. "She was a psycho."

"Be that as it may, we're now down to the final five," Blaineley said. "Who will win? Charlie, the dim-witted guy who just wants everyone to get along? Chance, the sexually ambiguous guy who's had to learn to a lot about himself? Gene, the schemer who thought he had the game in his pocket, but then had it blow up in his face? Kitty, the internet sensation whose prime goal is just to keep the game interesting? Or Simone, the cheerleader who's done being on the bottom and had been plowing through immunity challenges?"

"It's going to be all-out war now, I tell ya," Chef said. "So check out the next episode of Total Drama Switcheroo."

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Main Camp)

Gene and Chance were currently in the luxury cabin arguing.

"We had a deal," Chance said with annoyance. "We'd help each other out. And yet you did nothing but make things difficult last night."

"I really don't see what you're complaining about," Gene remarked without glancing at Chance. "I didn't vote for you, and the person you wanted gone left."

"Except that you were doing everything in your power to get rid of Charlie," Chance said.

"Well, let's take a look at our situation right now," Gene said. "Who will we be voting for at the next elimination?"

"Simone, obviously," Chance said.

"Except that she's been immune for the last three times," Gene pointed out. "And if she does it again, your choices are Kitty and Charlie, so…"

"It'd be Charlie," Chance admitted with a sigh.

"Exactly, so it doesn't even make a difference," Gene said.

"That doesn't change the fact that you went against the alliance," Chance said.

"Or was it you who went against the alliance?" Gene pointed out. "The deal was to work together, and you can't say that I'm the only one to blame for that not working out."

"Look, we're in the final five now," Chance said. "That means it's really important that we vote together this time."

"And you just remember that if I leave then you'll be back out alone," Gene said smugly. "So don't you try anything of your own."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**Chance acts like he's all tough now, but nothing has changed. I'm still the one in power and I can make him do whatever I want if I exploit his insecurities.

**Chance-**Honestly, Gene doesn't scare me. The reason why I'm sticking with him isn't because I need him, it's simply because I think it's the best way to stay safe for now.

* * *

Simone was sitting by herself on the beach. She sighed with annoyance when she heard someone approaching.

"Hey, guess what? You're screwed," Kitty exclaimed as she walked over to Simone.

"Thanks for the newscast," Simone said. "Now beat it."

"Seriously, with an attitude like that, it's no wonder nobody wants to be in an alliance with you," Kitty said.

"Ha, I'm sure I could get anyone I wanted to align with me, but you people just know that I'm far too good to keep around," Simone scoffed. "Not like I care. I wouldn't accept any of you anyways, and I'm still going to win."

"Nope…I just don't like you," Kitty said. "And you're going to lose sooner or later."

"And what makes you so sure?" Simone asked.

"Well, your strength is physical," Kitty pointed out. "But how is your mental strength? Like how many digits of pi can you recite without looking?!"

"I highly doubt there'll be a challenge revolving around knowing the digits of pi," Simone scoffed.

"You'll be sorry for saying that," Kitty laughed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Yeah, I think I can take on Simone. I mean, there's got to be a challenge that requires more than speed and strength soon enough. And Simone totally jinxed it, you can bet that the next challenge will be all about pi.

**Simone-**I'll have you know that I have the perfect ally. His name is immunity and he plans to take me all the way to the finale.

* * *

Charlie was currently just sitting by himself in the forest. He spun a pebble around in his hand and just stared at it. Eventually he yawned and rested his head against a tree.

"Campers!" Chef's voice boomed.

Charlie opened his eyes and jumped up.

"Here we go again," he remarked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**I feel bad that Alison left, and I'd really like to win for her, but I'm not sure how to do that. This whole strategy thing has just been unpleasant. The only thing I can think of is to try really super hard to win challenges.

* * *

"Campers, welcome to the final five," Blaineley greeted as she stood by the flagpole. "And today's challenge…"

Chef nodded and pulled the switch. The flags that emerged were green and gold.

"It's reward and reality," Blaineley announced.

"Which means you punks are safe for now," Chef said.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"It also means that you've got a chance to win another advantage token," Blaineley said. "With five of you left, immunity will shape the game, so having an advantage is definitely a good idea."

"Alright, so what's the challenge today?" Simone asked.

"You'll be coming with me for that," Chef said as he guided them over to the beach.

The five campers looked at each other and shrugged. Chef led them to a boat and motioned for them to get aboard. Blaineley brought up the rear.

"And we're off," she exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Well, having two advantage tokens would certainly be nice. It might give me the edge I need over Simone.

**Charlie-**Okay, it's time to really try and win! If I can get an advantage, that means I might be able to survive the next elimination.

**Chance-**While it's not immunity, having an advantage is still something valuable. Especially for someone like me who's not exactly a challenge threat.

**Simone-**Well, it's not like I need an advantage, but I probably should try to win just so the others don't get it.

* * *

The boat crossed the lake and eventually stopped at an island resort.

"Welcome to Playa Des Losers," Blaineley exclaimed.

"Losers?" Charlie said nervously. "Oh no, that means that we've been eliminated!"

"Of course not, they won't eliminate all of us at once," Simone scoffed.

"Although, that would make a pretty exciting twist," Kitty said. "But no, today's challenge will be about pi!"

"I like pie," Charlie said.

"What? No, you people have it all wrong," Chef scoffed.

"We're simply here to visit," Blaineley said. "Visit some old friends…and enemies."

"Come on out guys!" Chef ordered.

The door to the luxurious resort opened up and eleven teens filed out.

"Hi guys!" Willow exclaimed as she waved at the boat. "Hi bestie!"

"Ooh…I get it!" Kitty exclaimed. "This is the Loser Episode. Every season has one, you know."

"Hey, watch who you're calling a loser," Mason snapped.

"Sorry, Mason, but that's exactly what you are," Blaineley said. "And in this challenge, it's the remaining campers' job to take down as many of you losers as they can."

"You guys can get a headstart," Chef said to the eliminated campers. "Find someplace to hide on the island and don't get tagged."

The eleven losers headed out and dispersed.

"Now, here's how it's going to work," Blaineley said. "The five of you will be given paintball guns and you're going to shoot your targets. The first person to hit a loser will get a point, after that, any shots on that person won't count."

"Now, these guys have been warned that they are not allowed to go extra easy on anyone they like," Chef said. "So if anybody just gives themselves up, it won't count."

"However, there's no rule saying that they can't go extra hard on people they hate," Blaineley said with a wink.

"Once everyone has been hit, we'll tally up the points," Chef said. "And the winner gets a precious advantage token."

"Any questions, no, begin!" Blaineley exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**Nice to see that Chance is doing okay without me. I know I'm not allowed to go easy on him, but I'll be sure to make sure Gene doesn't get a chance at me.

**Alison-**Ooh, I'm going to make all of them pay for voting me off!

**Arthur-**I've had all this time to work on my inventions. I'm not a pushover anymore, these guys are in for a real challenge.

**Ashley-**My plan is pure genius. While those idiots are running out like a bunch of Australopithecines, I will be using my superior brain power to turn our enemies against each other.

* * *

(Later)

The final five had all been handed paintball guns.

"Okay, before we get started," Blaineley said, "why don't you all take a practice shot on that wall?"

Gene and Simone both fired quickly. A green shot splattered along the wall from Gene's gun, followed by a blue splotch. Chance went next; he shot a yellow splotch into the wall. Charlie looked a bit more uncertain.

"Hurry up, it's your turn," Chef said.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just worried I'll accidentally hurt someone," Charlie said.

Chef slapped his face in frustration.

"Don't worry, Charlie, it's easy," Kitty said. "I'll show you."

She shot and a pink ball splattered into Chef's hat, knocking it to the ground.

"Wow, good shot," Charlie exclaimed.

"I was aiming for the wall," Kitty grumbled.

"Okay, Charlie, you're up," Blaineley said.

Charlie closed his eyes and shot. He managed to hit a red splotch just on the corner of the wall.

"Close enough," Chef said. "Now get out there and start hunting."

"Remember, each target can only be hit once," Blaineley said. "So, you snooze, you lose."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**I don't want to have to shoot any of my old friends, but if it means winning reward then I might have to. I'm sure they'll understand.

**Simone-**This challenge is going to be fun. Those losers will see why I'm still here and they're not.

**Kitty-**I swear, I really have been working on my aim…look (grabs a rock and throws it at the wall…the rock bounces back and hits her nose.)

* * *

The five campers had barely walked ten steps when they found Ashley just standing in the open. Everyone was shocked to see her basically give herself up, that no one fired right away.

"Alright, you people are going to listen to what I have to say," Ashley declared sternly. "While you could go through with this juvenile challenge and bombard me, but—"

By that time everyone had gotten over their surprise and were all firing on her wildly.

"Ow…no, wait…ow, you need to…let me finish!" Ashley complained as she was pelted.

Within a few seconds she was absolutely covered in paint.

"Well, that was certainly a close one," Blaineley remarked. "However, Chef and I were watching very closely and determined that Gene got the first shot in."

"That means that Gene gets the first point, and Ashley is out of the game," Chef said.

"Yes!" Gene exclaimed with a grin.

"Ugh, morons," Ashley grumbled as she was guided into a green chalked circle.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**Off to a good start, I'd say.

**Ashley-**My plan should have worked! It would have worked if I wasn't dealing with a bunch of overgrown kindergarteners!

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Many of the eliminated contestants were dispersing into the forest behind the resort. Corrina was in her Tarzan outfit and swinging from tree to tree. On the ground Ken was running, with Kyle following behind, and Zola and Collin bringing up the reach.

"I swear, if I run into Gene, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," Corrina said.

"Let him have it for me too," Ken said. "I still can't believe that he managed to outlast both of us."

"It's really quite simple," Kyle said. "He was just keeping the universe in balance. Had you two stayed over him, there would be more heroes and fewer villains, and that would have destroyed everything."

"I don't think I like this policy," Zola scoffed. "'Fewer villains' is alright for me."

As everyone continued to run, Zola began to slow down. She leaned on a tree to catch her breath.

"I was not made for all this running nonsense," she said as she breathed heavily.

"Don't worry, you've got me to help you out!" Collin exclaimed eagerly. "What can I do for you? Carry you the rest of the way? Build a litter to ride in while you rest? Perhaps tame some wild animal for you to ride?"

"Great…except you can't do any of that stuff," Zola pointed out.

"True, true," Collin said as he nodded. "In that case, I she simply be your guard while you rest. Have no fear, you are in good hands."

"I feel safer already," Zola remarked dryly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Zola-**Collin and I have found a relationship that works. The kid's nutsy-coco, he knows, I know, and we work with it.

**Collin-**Being with Zola has really just kept me in a good mood all this time. She's so wonderful.

**Kyle-**So far, I must say that this season has been rather pleasing. Of course it's far from perfect, but just so long as a boy leaves next, it should balance out nicely.

* * *

(Charlie)

The five remaining campers had started to spread out in their search for their targets. Charlie was exploring the back of the resort. He turned the corner of the wall with his gun in his hands. The back wall was slightly less glamorous, with a series of storage sheds lined up. Just as Charlie turned the corner, he thought he spotted a flash of black and blue.

"Hm," he muttered to himself as he began to look around.

He opened a few of the sheds, but only found life-preservers and old tiki torches.

"Looking for something?" Kitty asked as she appeared by Charlie.

"Oh, uh, hi," Charlie said as he turned around. "I thought I saw Willow, but it might have just been nothing."

"Oh, well, I think I can help you out there," Kitty said.

She walked over to the center of the area.

"Ahem," she began, "Twilight sucks! It's the worst book in the history of literature! Edward is so ugly! Bella is a Mary-Sue!"

"Noo!" Willow screamed as she jumped out of one of the sheds.

She began slamming her hardcover book against Kitty's head as she chanted, "Never! Insult! Twilight!"

With that, she ran off again.

"Oh, right," Charlie said as he came to his senses.

He began firing after Willow, but it was too late. She was already leaving them behind.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**(covered in bruises) Okay, not my greatest plan.

**Willow-**Yes, that was a bit extreme, but I will not have Kitty besmirching the golden name of Twilight. I just can't allow it.

* * *

(The Forest)

Alison had positioned herself behind some boulders. From there she could spot Zola and Collin both waiting behind a tree. He looked out in the other direction, and thought she could see some figures making their way through the woods.

"Uwee hee hee, I've got you now, Miss Zola," Alison cackled.

"We should keep moving," Zola remarked. "We're sitting ducks if someone shows up…also this tree is getting sap on my sweater."

"Ooh, allow me to be your scout," Collin exclaimed. "I'll look out to make sure that no one gets to you."

"Sure, knock yourself out," Zola replied.

As Collin circled the perimeter, Alison crept through bushes and behind trees until she was just behind Zola.

"Boo!" she exclaimed as she tried to push Zola out from behind the tree.

Unfortunately for her, Zola had the same idea. With a quick shove, Zola knocked her out into the open.

"Hey, look!" Chance exclaimed as he spotted Alison.

"Ah, no!" Alison exclaimed. "Don't get me, get her!'

She frantically dodged Chance's shots, but ending up bumping right into Gene.

"Oh, hi," Gene said as he pointed his gun at her and fire.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alison-**Grrrr, curse you, Zola!

**Gene-**Wow, two freebies right off the start. Things are finally shaping up for me.

**Zola-**Heh, I hate that girl. Paypack, baby!

* * *

(Ken and Kyle)

Ken was currently helping Kyle build a shelter out of sticks and logs.

"So, I know I agreed to help you out," Ken said, "but how exactly is this shelter supposed to offer you any protection?"

"Why, don't you see?" Kyle exclaimed. "Each of these walls is perfectly positioned. As you can see, each face points north, east, south, and west; I am sheltered directly from each point."

"Yeah, but if someone comes then they can just knock it over and get you easily," Ken pointed out.

"They wouldn't dare," Kyle scoffed. "Not if they have a grain of respect for the universal balance."

"I think you may be out of luck," Ken sighed.

At that moment, Simone burst out of the bushes with her gun ready.

"Sorry, you're on your own now," Ken said as he took off.

"Go ahead, do your worst," Kyle scoffed.

"You are so dead," Simone said as she fired a blue shot into the nearest wall.

"Ah, no!" Kyle cried as he came out of his shelter. "Quick, you have to shoot the other sides now so that it's still balanced!"

Simone instead shot him in the chest.

"Auch! My suit!" Kyle gasped as he looked at the glob of blue paint on his suit.

Kyle looked like he might faint, but Simone didn't notice.

"You're next, Ken!" she exclaimed as she chased after the athlete.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kyle-**This is for the greater good (pulls out a paintball gun, closes his eyes, shoots himself on the opposite side of his suit) Ow!

**Simone-**Heh, I forgot how pathetic some of these guys were. This will be a cakewalk.

* * *

(Charlie)

Charlie had returned to the front of the resort. He saw Ashley and Alison grumbling in the green circle, while Kyle arrived at the blue circle.

"You there," he said to Charlie. "Hurry up and catch someone. The points are drastically disproportionate!"

"Uh, yes sir," Charlie said as he turned to check out the inside of the resort building.

He entered a posh foyer. Curiously he moved through the hall until he came to a door and checked inside. From another door, Mason peered out and spotted him.

"Oh, perfect," he cackled to himself. "Just who I wanted to see."

Charlie closed the door, not finding anything. He moved over to the next door and looked inside.

"Hello, anyone here?" he said as he stepped in.

"I'm here," Mason said as he slammed the door shut.

"Yikes!" Charlie exclaimed as he turned around to see the bully.

"How nice to see you again, Charlie," Mason said. "I've been hoping to have some fun again."

"Please don't hurt me!" Charlie cried.

"Well, first you have to make a promise," Mason said. "You're not going to shoot me, are you?"

Charlie shook his head and dropped his gun. The impact of hitting the floor was enough to cause the gun to fire, though. A red shot hit Mason right between the legs.

"Ow," Mason squeaked as he fell to the floor.

"Uh…I'll just go now," Charlie said as he picked up his gun and ran out the door.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mason-**No one's scared of me, anymore, it's not fair! I thought that dummy would be the perfect victim, but even he was too dumb to do what I wanted.

**Charlie-**Well…I guess that counts as a point for me.

* * *

(Chance)

Chance had split up from Gene by now. He was exploring a different part of the forest. He shoved aside shrubs and bushes as he searched for anyone hiding.

"Come on, where is everyone?" he muttered as he found himself completely alone.

Then he heard a noise. It sounded like a low buzz. He looked up and saw Arthur approaching…through the air. Arthur had a backpack with a spinning propeller attached to it.

"Hey, Chance," he greeted. "Check me out."

"Wow," Chance remarked.

However, Chance wasn't too awed to let Arthur get away. He quickly began shooting upwards. Arthur skillfully managed to swerve out of the way.

"Okay, time to go," Arthur said as he pushed a button.

His backpack emitted a smokescreen that filled the area. Once it cleared, he was gone.

"Dang it," Chance sighed.

Not too far away, Willow was still running from her escape from Charlie. She paused to turn around and catch her breath.

"Okay, I should be safe for now," she remarked.

Suddenly a yellow glob hit just above her head.

"Eep!" she exclaimed as she held up her book instinctively.

Another yellow glob hit, this time on her book.

"You…you got paint on Edward's face!" she exclaimed angrily. "You will pay for that!"

She charged furiously. Chance quickly fired several more times. Once he hit her, he turned to run as fast as he could.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**I've got nothing against people like Arthur and Willow, but I want to win, so I can't hold back on them.

**Arthur-**Chance seems like a nice guy, but I didn't perfect this machine just so I could give up. People are finally going to see how far I've come.

**Willow-**(rocking her book like a baby) It's okay, sweetie, you'll be fine.

* * *

(Kitty)

Kitty rubbed her head and picked up her glasses. She got off the ground and shook herself out.

"Okay, take a note," she said to herself. "Never do that again."

Kitty then headed out into the forest. She had her gun ready and kept her eyes peeled for any signs. Suddenly, something wrapped around her ankle.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed as she was sprung upside down by a rope trap.

"Aha, perfect!" Missy exclaimed as she stepped out.

"Missy, what is this?" Kitty asked.

"Why, it's a trap for all you mean people," Missy exclaimed. "I may have been eliminated, but I can still make sure you all get the karma you deserve!"

"Missy, please, the camper who goes crazy is so already done," Kitty scoffed.

"Silence!" Missy exclaimed. "Soon, I'll have caught all you horrible people and then they'll have no choice but to put me on the show!"

"Right, that makes sense," Kitty replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**I take back what I said. To go crazy you have to actually be sane in the first place.

**Missy-**For those of you who are still watching this show, and I doubt there's many of you, I sincerely apologize for having to put up with so many episodes without me to bring some positivity. I hope I can make it up to you by punishing all the characters that you hate so much.

* * *

(Gene)

Gene continued to explore the woods.

"Hey, Genie, up here!" Corrina exclaimed from a tree branch.

"Aha!" Gene shouted as he fired at her.

Corrina swung along a vine and landed on a new tree.

"Missed me," she teased.

Gene continued to fire.

"Now I'm over here!" Corrina laughed as she twirled around the tree. "Now I'm over here…oh, so close!"

"You can't keep dodging forever," Gene said as he shot.

"I think I can," Corrina retorted and hopped between shots.

"Grr," Gene growled as he began to get frustrated.

"Oh!" Corrina exclaimed. "You got me…not!"

"I'm not letting you escape," Gene said.

"Good to know," Corrina replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**My plan is just to keep Gene busy. If he's focused on me, he won't be getting any more points.

**Gene-**Ugh, I thought I was done dealing with this girl when I voted her off.

* * *

(Simone)

Ken was still sprinting through the woods with Simone hot on his tail. Both were evenly paced. Simone fired while running, but only managed to hit a tree. She clenched her teeth and tried to run faster. Ken stumbled briefly over a root. He didn't fall, but his pause was enough to allow Simone to gain on him.

"Ken!" Arthur exclaimed from the sky.

The inventor tossed a metallic orb onto the ground. It burst into an icy sheet. As soon as Simone stepped on it she slipped and fell to the ground. Ken kept running and left her behind.

"Thanks, buddy," Ken said.

"Happy to help," Arthur replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**That was so cheap.

**Arthur-**I'm not just focused on saving myself. I'm always willing to help out a friend too.

* * *

(Chance)

Chance had once again found himself to be alone. He moved along the grounds with a brisk pace as he tried to find someone.

"I hope I'm not falling behind," he remarked to himself. "Maybe there's no one left to catch."

However, his fears were proven wrong when he spotted Zola and Collin walking in the other direction.

"Look out, there's someone else!" Collin exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not blind," Zola replied.

Chance fired and both of them ducked to avoid it.

"If you want her, you'll have to go through me first!" Collin said as he puffed out his chest.

"Oh please, that's not going to work here," Zola said as she grabbed the back of his shirt and started to run.

Chance tried to follow after them, but since they already had the headstart, he soon lost them.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**I really need to pick it up. Those two aren't even the biggest athletes out here.

* * *

(Charlie)

Charlie had left behind the resort and was starting to explore the forest now.

"Come on out, guys," he called. "Anyone?"

Just before he took another step, someone cried, "Charlie, look out, it's a trap!"

Charlie paused with his foot in midair, then backed up. Carefully, he tiptoed around the area until he spotted Kitty being held upside down, and Missy standing next to her.

"Ah, look it who it is," Missy said bitterly. "The worst one of them all."

"Uh, Missy…" Charlie said uneasily.

"You are the most rotten, horrendous, person I have ever met," Missy exclaimed. "You claim that you don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but that's just a big lie because all you ever did was hurt mine!"

"But, Missy," Charlie tried to explain.

"And you dared to associate yourself with someone as monstrous as Alison," Missy continued. "Only someone truly sick could see anything good about her."

"Missy, I—" Charlie kept trying to say.

"I can't believe I ever tried to be your friend," Missy said. "I guess I'm just too nice."

Charlie narrowed his eyes.

"You. Are. Not. Nice!" he declared as he fired shot after shot at her.

"No, no, stop!" Missy shouted. "You're evil!"

She screamed and charged at Charlie.

"Okay, you're outta here," Chef said as he arrived and grabbed Missy by the wing.

"Stop this!" Missy shouted. "This is no way to treat the fan-favorite!"

Once she was gone, Charlie helped Kitty down.

"You see, how hard was that?" Kitty remarked.

"Uh, yeah," Charlie replied.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Kitty said. "I've got some catching up to do."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Missy-**Urgh, Charlie is such a hypocrite. And the worst part is, he probably thinks he's the hero here.

**Charlie-**I'm not sorry to Missy. She's the mean one.

* * *

(Gene)

Gene was still busy dealing with Corrina. He was frantically firing everywhere as she moved quickly between the branches. She swung behind a tree and came out with a suit of armor and shield. She lifted the shield and blocked the shot.

"No damage!" she exclaimed.

She then hopped out the other side of the tree in a uniform and holding a baseball bat. She swung and knocked the ball of paint right back at Gene.

"Homerun!" she cheered.

"This is getting ridiculous," Gene grumbled.

"Ridiculous is my thing," Corrina replied.

Suddenly, a shot hit Corrina in the back of the head. However, it wasn't from Gene.

"Gotcha," Simone declared as she came up from behind.

"Aw man," Corrina sighed.

As Corrina left, Simone smirked at Gene.

"Oh, don't act so smug," Gene scoffed. "You'd have never caught her if I wasn't keeping her busy."

"Right, whatever you say," Simone replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Corrina-**Well, at least I know that I kept Gene distracted, and someone else got the point.

* * *

(Kitty and Charlie)

The two had decided to walk together for now.

"I may have fallen behind, but that's what makes me an undercat," Kitty declared. "And us undercats always land on our feet."

"Um…is that good?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, assuming I land on my feet with more points than everyone else," Kitty explained. "…It made sense in my head!"

The two continued to walk until they ran into Zola and Collin. Both sides gasped.

"Quick, get them!" Kitty exclaimed as she began to fire in the completely wrong direction.

"Oh, right," Charlie said as he also prepared to shoot.

"Let's split up," Collin said. "I'll keep these guys distracted, you get to safety."

Zola headed out, while Kitty continued to try and hit Collin. Charlie decided to chase after Zola and leave the others to themselves.

"Hold still!" Kitty exclaimed as she fired.

"Um…I am standing still," Collin pointed out. "But not for long!"

Collin began moving from side to side awkwardly.

"I won't let you hit me, my lady is depending on my," Collin exclaimed.

As he tried to dodge needlessly, he ended up stumbling right into a shot that wouldn't have hit him otherwise.

"I hit you?" Kitty remarked. "I mean…I hit you!"

"Fine, take me, but let Zola live," Collin exclaimed dramatically.

"Zola? Oh no, I let her get away!" Kitty exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Collin-**Girls always love it when I guy is willing to get dramatic for them. Even if Zola doesn't show it, she knows it.

* * *

(Gene)

Gene and Simone had parted ways again. As Gene made his way deeper and deeper into the forest, he eventually spotted someone. It was Ken. The boy had stopped sprinting by now and just walking.

"Heh, gotcha now," Gene remarked as he crept slowly towards him.

Suddenly an alarm blared through the area.

"Look out, Ken!" Arthur exclaimed from up top with a horn in his hands.

"Erg!" Gene groaned as Ken took off running again.

"Sorry, Gene, that's for voting for me," Arthur said.

Gene turned around and began to fire at Arthur.

"Whoa," Arthur exclaimed as he began moving again. "Gonna have to try harder than that."

Gene stopped shooting and paused to take his aim. He fired and managed to knock Arthur's propeller.

"Uh-oh," Arthur remarked as he began to rock unevenly.

He ended up slamming right into a tree and falling to the ground.

"And that's what you get for getting in my way," Gene said as he shot him in the chest.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Arthur-**What a jerk. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to make the next model with sturdier blades.

* * *

(Charlie)

Charlie was still chasing after Zola, but Kitty was coming up behind him. All three of them were running out of steam, so it was a somewhat slow chase scene. However, coming up from the other sides were Simone and Chance. Soon, Zola was surrounded.

"Oh no, the Zola ain't going down without a fight," Zola remarked.

She jumped up and grabbed a branch, pulling herself up. This caused both Chance and Simone to slam right into each other.

"Ha, try to stop me now," Zola laughed.

However, at that moment the branch snapped and Zola on top of Simone and Chance.

"Okay, got you," Charlie said as he fired at her.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Zola-**Ugh, what was I thinking wearing this sweater to this show? It's going to take forever to get these paint stains out, and red does not look good on olive.

**Chance-**Ow, that hurt.

* * *

(Ken)

Ken had returned to sprinting. Gene had left behind Arthur and was chasing after him now. Ken briefly paused as he saw the cluster of people ahead of him. Zola, Simone, and Chance were all piled on top of each other, while Charlie and Kitty stood to the side. Ken leapt over the pile of people and continued to run.

"Quick, don't let him get away!" Kitty exclaimed as she tried to fire.

Unfotunately she only ended up hitting Charlie in the face.

"Ouch!" Charlie exclaimed as he stumbled backwards.

"Outta my way!" Gene shouted as he also leapt over the people and continued to chase Ken.

"Oh no, I am not letting Gene get ahead of me," Simone said as she shoved Zola off of her. "Get back here!"

Simone charged after the two boys. Soon, Chance had gotten free too and all five of the campers were chasing after Ken. A rainbow of shots fired after the boy, but none of them made contact with him. Eventually Ken arrived back at the main resort. Seeing that the team was gaining on him, he climbed up onto one of the sheds and used that to get himself onto the roof of the building.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Simone exclaimed as she also tried to pull herself onto one of the sheds.

"Make room," Gene said as he tried to pass her.

"Back off," Simone scoffed.

"You back off," Gene said as he shoved her over.

Simone stumbled down and ended up landing on Chance once again. Gene managed to get up and kept chasing after Ken.

"Come, let's do this!" Kitty exclaimed as she tried to pull herself up.

However, she ran out of strength pretty soon and gave up.

"Uh, why don't you go ahead," she said to Charlie.

Charlie nodded and climbed up. He then followed the two other boys. Ken found that the roof wasn't so easy to walk on and he had to be careful that he didn't slip. A shot whizzed past his head thanks to Gene.

"Come on, so close," Gene said.

Another shot fired, this one was from Charlie. It hit the ground in front of him. Both boys fired at the same time. A shot hit Ken in the back.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he lost his balance and fell to the sand.

"Well, it looks like we have our winner," Blaineley said as she and Chef approached Ken. "Chef, if you'll just turn him over, we'll see who got the winning shot."

Chef turned Ken over on his back. The shot was green.

"Gene wins reward," Chef declared.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**About time I won something again.

**Ken-**Well, I put up a good fight. But it still sucks that Gene was the one to get the final shot.

**Simone-**Fine, let Gene have his precious reward. He'll need it if he wants a chance against me…not that it'll really make a difference.

* * *

(Later)

The five campers were back on the boat.

"Gene, here is your prize," Blaineley said as she handed him the advantage token. "This means that you could have an advantage at the next virtual challenge."

"I'm sure I'll find a good use for it," Gene said.

"Well, say goodbye to these chumps," Chef said. "You won't be seeing them until you're eliminated."

"Bye bestie!" Willow exclaimed. "Win this game for me!"

"Bye Chance," Corrina said. "I know you can pull through."

"You show them, Charlie," Alison cheered. "Don't let them off easy."

"Be sure to vote off a boy next," Kyle said. "I don't care who, just make sure you do it."

"Alright, that's enough out of you," Chef said.

"Time to head back to the island," Blaineley said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**I think this is a good sign for me. Things are going my way again and I intend to keep it like that.

**Chance-**Today showed me that I still have a long way to go when it comes to winning challenges. I'll have to work hard if I want a chance at making it to the finale.

**Simone-**Not immunity, not my problem.

**Charlie-**I actually thought I might win this time. But I'll just have to try twice as hard next time.

**Kitty-**Well, I suppose having two advantages would be a bit overkill. But still…

* * *

(Conclusion)

"That does it for today," Blaineley said, back on the Dock of Shame. "We got to see some familiar faces and have a nice, entertaining challenge."

"Gene won reward, but will it be enough to keep him safe?" Chef asked.

"That also depends on if his alliance with Chance will pull through," Blaineley added. "And what about the others? Do Kitty, Charlie, and Chance really have any chance at winning immunity, or will Simone be back in full force and knock them down?"

"Who knows?" Chef said. "But what I do know is that the prize is in sight, and these five aren't going to let it go easy. Everyone's going to be fighting hard."

"So, keep watching," Blaineley wrapped up, "Total…Drama…Switcheroo!"

_Author's Note: And there you have it for today. I hope you liked seeing your favorites again (unless all your favorites are still in the final 5.) Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but like I said, they're going to get shorter the closer we get to the end. Also, I realize that I used a similar challenge in my last series, but coming up with so many unique challenges is hard work. Anyways, enough rambling, I hope you liked it, and I'll see you next time :)_


	23. Rated Arrr!

_Author's Note: Hey, all. Earlier this week I wasn't feeling too inspired to write Switcheroo, so I decided to start working on something else. It's called Total Drama Strandarama and the first chapter is up. Rest assured, though, that I do plan to keep devoting myself to Switcheroo until it's finish. Just three more episodes now._

"You're watching Total Drama Switcheroo," Blaineley declared. "Last time we brought back some familiar faces to help out with the challenge. The final five had to hunt down their former opponents to try and win a reward."

"All the crazy from the start was back in full swing," Chef said. "Missy set traps, Arthur had competent inventions, and Mason tried to intimidate Charlie. Naturally, it all ended in failure for them."

"In the end, Gene managed to wrap up the most points," Blaineley said. "Earning himself an advantage token. Simone may have the strength, but both Gene and Kitty could pull ahead in a virtual challenge with their advantages."

"Don't think these challenges are going to be pushovers, though," Chef said. "This far in the game, we've gotta give them some danger."

"But of course," Blaineley replied. "It's going to be a tight battle once again so keep watching Total Drama Switcheroo!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Main Camp)

Once again, Chance was trying to discuss with Gene their plans for voting.

"Look, I just want to make sure we're clear," Chance said.

"Yes, yes, we're clear," Gene replied as he rolled his eyes. "It's not like there's a whole lot of people to choose from."

"Hey, guys, what are you talking about?" Kitty asked as she skipped over to the boys. "Alliance stuff? Can I join in?"

"Why don't you ask the boss here?" Gene scoffed. "Because everything here has to go his way."

"Boss?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, sure," Chance said. "Okay, it's simple enough. We vote for Simone if we can, if not it's Charlie. No exceptions, no switching last minute, nothing like that."

"We get it," Gene groaned.

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**I'm not usually so stern, but I really want to avoid what happened last time. The stakes are huge and I can't let Gene ruin it for me.

**Gene-**Ugh, I'd love to just stab that twerp in the back. But I need him for now. I'll have to think of another way to stay ahead of the game.

Simone was just coming out of the lake after a quick morning swim. As soon as she reached the shore, she saw Gene approaching her.

"Simone, I'd like to talk," he said.

"Wait, wait, let me guess," Simone interrupted. "You're going to act smug and tell me about some ingenious strategy that I have to listen to and I have to agree to because I'm some pathetic girl who is hopeless without your help. Is that it?"

"I…just let me speak," Gene grumbled.

"This had better wow me," Simone remarked.

"Okay, look, I'm worried about Kitty," Gene said. "I think she could be dangerous."

"Ha! Seriously?" Simone scoffed.

"She's easy to underestimate, but she's proven that she can really mess up someone's game if she wants to; I feel like she could suddenly jump ship and completely screw me over," Gene said.

"Yawn, when does this get relevant to me? "Simone asked.

"She could be a threat to you too," Gene said. "So far you've gotten lucky because all the challenges have been physical. But you saw how Kitty did in the card game challenge, or even the puzzle we did before the merge. She can use her mind, and if the critical challenge relies on intelligence, she could ruin your perfect streak."

"So then vote her out," Simone scoffed. "I don't care what order you losers lose."

"There's a problem though," Gene said. "Chance and Kitty have their sights on you or Charlie, and Charlie's pretty obviously after me."

"Yeah, you kind of shot yourself in the foot when you voted off his girlfriend," Simone pointed out.

"So, here's my plan," Gene said. "If I happen to win immunity, then Charlie will have to vote for someone else, and I think I can make him easily turn on Kitty. With the three of us, that'll be enough to get her out."

"Wait, wait, wait, you want to give up immunity to you?" Simone asked.

"Exactly," Gene said. "We just need to make sure that the both of us are in the lead, and at the last minute, you throw the challenge and I take the prize. They'll never see it coming."

"Hm," Simone replied thoughtfully. "I'll think about it."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**Heh, Simone's taken the bait. If I can't beat her physically, then I'll have to outsmart her. Once she gives up immunity I'll take her out, then I won't have any need for that pathetic alliance.

**Charlie-**So, I've tried leaving all the strategizing to others, but if I'm going to get ahead, I think I'm going to have to get it a shot. Oh, I just wish I had an idea of what I'm doing.

* * *

Charlie approached Chance and Kitty somewhat uncertainly.

"So, uh, hi guys," he greeted.

"Hi, Charlie," Kitty said.

"So, um, are you voting for me tonight?" Charlie asked.

"There's a good chance of it, yes," Kitty replied.

"Oh…um, is there anything I can do to save myself?" Charlie asked.

"Win immunity," Chance said.

"Ah…okay," Charlie said. "Thanks guys. Nice strategizing with you."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**Yeah, I don't know what I'm doing.

**Chance-**Charlie actually seems like a nice guy and I'd rather not see him go. However, there are not really any other options at the moment; and besides he chose his side when he voted out Ken and Corrina.

* * *

"Campers, oh campers!" Blaineley shouted. "Guess what time it is?!"

The final five once again gathered around the flagpole.

"We're closing in on the end, and the challenges are just getting bigger," Blaineley said. "Chef, show'em what we have today."

Chef flipped the switch and two flags popped out. Purple and grey.

"Ooh, it's immunity time," Blaineley announced. "And it's virtual too, which means Kitty and Gene have the option of using their advantage tokens."

The five campers walked over to the clearing in the woods. As they moved Gene gave a quick grin to Simone. She didn't return it. Kitty decided to also wink at Charlie, just for fun. Charlie scratched his head in confusion. As the virtual reality technology activated the ground began to shake. This sensation was different from before; it felt more like the ground was becoming uneven and unstable. Gradually all the ground around them turned to water. Then, the rocking bits of land beneath their feet began to transform into wood. It expanded and spread out until all five campers were on five separate boats. Everyone looked around to find themselves out in the middle of an ocean. Their pirate theme ships were of moderate size and complete with sails, ropes, and cannons.

"Welcome to yet another exciting challenge," Blaineley's voice exclaimed.

"For this challenge, you gotta destroy all the other boats," Chef said. "We've given you ammo for your cannon and explosives so do your worst."

"However, we've only left you with enough to get you started," Blaineley said. "Floating throughout the waters are several crates that will you give you more weapons…or perhaps just a nasty surprise. You'll have to rope them in and use them to your advantage."

"Your boats are strong so they can take a hit, but too many hits and they'll be going down," Chef explained. "When that happens, it's game over for you."

"And just for a little added fun," Blaineley continued, "this sea is full of vicious critters ready to devour you. They'll cause trouble for you too, and if you let them get you, that is also an elimination from the challenge."

"Okay, campers, get started!" Chef exclaimed.

The five each took the wheel of their ships and headed off in different directions. Charlie and Simone had both spotted different crates floating further away and headed out towards them. Meanwhile, Kitty, Gene, and Chance weren't going far and were just taking time to examine what they had on their ships. Chance found one large cannonball and one box marked 'Danger: Explosives.'

"Hm, they weren't kidding when they said they weren't giving us much," he remarked.

Chance looked out to see both Gene and Kitty's ship were in a close radius.

"Hm, I don't want to waste any of this right now," he said to himself. "But I've got to watch out."

Kitty meanwhile was trying to lift her cannonball. She wasn't having much success.

"Urgh, why does this have to be so heavy?" she complained as she barely got it off the ground.

She began taking a few clumsy steps towards her cannon when a wave rocked the ship. She ended up dropping the cannonball and it rolled towards the edge.

"No, no, no," Kitty exclaimed as she tried to grab it.

Too late. With a splash the ball rolled into the water and sunk downwards.

"This…is so unfair," Kitty said icily.

While this was happening, Gene was also preparing his weapons. He set course towards Chance and then began examining what he had to work with.

"Hm, this looks like it could do some damage," he said as he picked up the crate of explosives.

Gene realized that it wouldn't work with the cannon, so he looked for another way to fire it. He soon found a small catapult attached to the edge of the ship. He placed the crate in it and continued moving towards Chance. Chance had seen Gene coming by now and was trying to head in the other direction. Gene pulled on the catapult and released his attack.

"Going somewhere!?" he exclaimed as the crate collided with Chance's ship.

The whole boat rocked as the box exploded into a fiery mess.

"Whoa!" Chance cried as he slipped right over the edge and into the water.

Chance splashed around as he tried to steady himself. He then quickly began swimming towards his boat. The fire hadn't spread, and the splashing water was helping to extinguish it, but it had still done some damage to Chance's ship. As Chance got closer to his ship, he saw something move near him. He looked over and saw a shark fin fast approaching.

"Yikes!" he exclaimed as he picked up the pace.

He pulled himself up onto the deck of his ship. He was able to climb on just as a huge set of jaws emerged. The shark snapped, but just barely missed Chance. Chance sighed in relief as he sat down on his, now partially burnt, boat. He looked out to see if he could retaliate against Gene, but Gene had already departed and was heading for another part of the sea.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**My alliance with Chance does not extend to challenges, and I'd like to win immunity for myself. And if my plan with Simone works out, that's exactly what I'll be doing.

**Chance-**I don't think I desperately need immunity, but I still am going to try my hardest to win. This late in the game, there's no telling what could happen.

* * *

(Charlie)

Charlie was closing in on a nearby crate floating in the water.

"Okay, this'll be just like fishing," Charlie said.

He grabbed a rope and tossed it out into the water. It missed the crate.

"Darn," he said as he pulled the rope in and prepared to toss it again.

This time he managed to snag the box.

"Yes!" Charlie cheered. "Now, to just reel it in."

However, as Charlie was trying to pull in the crate, he didn't realize that someone was coming up from behind him. Gene had spotted the boat and was ready for another attack.

"Heads up, Charlie!" he laughed as he fired his cannon.

"Huh?" Charlie muttered as he turned his head around.

With a slam, the large cannonball smashed into Charlie's ship. The sudden rocking sent Charlie sprawling into the water. He splashed around a bit before grabbing onto the box for support. He breathed a sigh of relief, but then realized that he was still in trouble. He heard an electric crackling and looked down. He saw two eels that were fizzling with electric energy.

"Oh no, please don't hurt me!" Charlie begged as he pulled himself onto the box.

The eels seemed to have the opposite intention and slithered towards him menacingly.

Charlie decided to attempt to open the crate as he whispered, "Please have something useful."

Inside he found that it was full of miniature cannonballs. Charlie shrugged before grabbing them and tossing them at his attackers.

"Take this, and this, and this!" he exclaimed as he threw the balls frantically at the water.

Eventually, one of them made contact. It landed on an eels head and caused it to sink. The other eel quickly retreated. Once again, Charlie sighed in relief. He looked the crate and saw he only had a couple of cannonballs left. He shrugged and dragged the box with him back to his boat. The ship had been rocked and damaged, but was still in decent condition. Charlie returned to the wheel and continued to move through the sea.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**Fishing is fun, I've done it with my big brother before. However, most of the time it didn't feature cannonballs and electric eels.

* * *

(Simone)

Simone also had a crate in her sights. She grinned to herself as she twirled a rope and wrapped it around the box.

"Gotcha," she chuckled.

She pulled the crate in and lifted it onto the deck.

"Okay, let's see what I've got," she said as she opened it up.

Suddenly a horde of brown crabs spilled out. The crabs immediately fell upon Simone.

"Aw man, what is this?" Simone scoffed.

However, the crabs were furiously attacking now. They dug their claws into Simone's arms, legs, chest, even her pigtails. Where they could, they pinched violently.

"Ow, ow!" Simone cried. "Hey, cut it out!"

She tried to pull one off, but she nearly ripped off her skin by doing so. Soon she was covered with crabs pinching her all over. The crabs that didn't have room on her move throughout the ship and began snipping ropes where they could.

"No, don't do that," Simone said through pain. "I need those."

The crabs weren't relenting though.

"Okay, time to get serious," Simone growled as she stomped her foot.

She crushed a crab under her foot. She then slammed her body against the mast and knocked off several more crabs. She leapt up and grabbed a horizontal pole. From there she began spinning around skillfully. The constant motion was enough to shake off most of the crabs. When she stopped, there was just one crab left clinging to her shirt.

"I'd let go if I were you," Simone growled.

The crab obeyed and soon all of the crustaceans were fleeing into the ocean.

"And tell all your little friends, too," Simone said. "Don't mess with me."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Throw whatever you got at me, I can handle anything.

* * *

(Gene)

Gene had a crate in his sights now.

"Hm, looks like it's time I reloaded my inventory," Gene remarked.

He directed his boat towards the target. Chance, meanwhile, was coming towards Gene from behind. He positioned his cannon and loaded it.

"Okay, Gene, it's payback time," Chance whispered to himself.

Chance fired his cannon. However, a sudden wave caused his shot to go off course. The cannonball just barely missed Gene's mast.

"No," Chance pouted.

"Ha, nice try, Chance," Gene mocked.

The waves continued to rock more violently now. The boys were having a hard time balancing on their ships. Gene was finding it difficult to rope in the crate with all this shaking. Suddenly several flailing tentacles shot up out of the water. Both boys cried in surprise. The tentacles swung violently along both ships. One smacked Chance, but he managed to recover. Another began wrapping around Gene's mast.

"Hey, get off of that!" Gene shouted as he kicked at the tentacle.

A smaller tendril reached up and leeched onto Gene.

"Ew," Gene exclaimed as he wrestled with the slimy monstrosity.

The tentacle snapped off, but continued to flail and cling to Gene. It squirmed up his body and tightened around his neck.

"Ack!" Gene groaned as he continued to struggle.

Meanwhile, in a safe distance away, Kitty was watching though her telescope.

"I can't believe I'm missing all this action," she pouted. "Come on, go!"

But she seemed to have hit a poor spot as there was not a breeze in the sky.

"Grr," Kitty growled in frustration.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**Great, I had a shot at hitting Gene and I screwed it up. Now I'm out of weapons and have to deal with a killer squid.

* * *

(Simone)

Simone was headed back towards all the other ships.

"Alright, that crate may have been a bust, but I can still do some damage with what I've got," Simone remarked.

However, Simone found that for some reason her ship was starting to flow in the wrong direction.

"Huh?" she exclaimed as she looked back.

Sure enough, her boat was moving backwards.

"No, go this way," Simone ordered. "What is going on?"

The further she went, the stronger the pull became. Soon Simone was where she was headed. The water behind her was swirling into a downward drain. The vortex spun faster and faster, and grew larger and larger until it was just a massive vacuum.

"Not good, not good," Simone said nervously.

She desperately began pulling on ropes and searching for anything that could help her.

"Come on, there's got to be something that turns on the motor," she grunted as she continued to pull ropes.

She was getting closer and closer to the vortex. Soon she would be sucked down into the void. Suddenly she got an idea. She grabbed her explosive crate and hurled it into the darkness. It created a fiery boom, followed by a loud belch. Then the vortex began to shrink and the water returned to normal. Simone sighed in relief as she leaned against the mast.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**That was too close for my liking.

* * *

(Chance and Gene)

The tentacles seemed to be relenting somewhat now. Chance had grabbed a splintered plank of wood and was using it to strike back at the tendrils.

"Back! Back!" he exclaimed. "Get off!"

Gene meanwhile had finally torn the unattached tentacle off of his throat. He immediately began stomping on it until it was just mush. The seas calmed and the two boys were left with each other. Gene realized that the crate had disappeared from his view now.

"Well, looks like we're at a deadlock here," Chance said.

Coming up from another direction was Charlie. He had his last miniature cannonball and placed it in his cannon.

"Okay, Charlie, you can do this," he said to himself. "Just close your eyes and fire. It's sure to hit something, right?"

Charlie covered his eyes and fired. The small ball launched forward and headed straight for the two ships. It struck directly with Chance's explosive crate.

"Wha?" was all Chance could say before his boat exploded into fire.

In a matter of seconds the fire spread all through the ship and the wood fell apart. Once the smoke had cleared, both Chance and his boat were gone.

"Thanks, Charlie," Gene said.

"Uh…yeah, no problem," Charlie replied as he risked peeking out.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**These fighting games aren't really my thing, but I really need to win right now. So…sorry, Chance.

**Chance-**Well, that sucks.

* * *

(Simone)

Simone was once again trying to close in on the boys. She could see Gene and Charlie's boats, both near each other.

"Oh, you boys are so going down," Simone said with a grin as she looked at her weapons.

Her ship was still in pretty good condition, which was more than the boys could say. However, as she approached the ships, the sea began to get violent again.

"Oh man," Gene exclaimed. "Not another squid attack."

The waves got larger and larger. The sky turned cloudy and rain started to fall. Then they heard a crack of thunder. Simone was still trying to fire at her opponents, but she soon realized that it was futile when they were rocking so uncontrollably. All three of them realized that the safest bet would just be to try to keep themselves from being swept overboard. Simone held onto the mast while Gene held a rope. Charlie just tried hiding in an empty barrel. The fierce storm caused the ships to swerve in different directions sporadically. With a thud, Gene and Simone slammed their ships together, causing flakes of wood to fly off.

"Hey, watch where you're going," Gene shouted.

"You watch where you're going," Simone retorted.

Even Kitty wasn't safe from the storm's reach. Her face turned green as she shook from side to side. Then she saw that her crate was heading for the edge.

"Oh no, not this time!" Kitty exclaimed as she leapt in front of the crate and just managed to stop it from sliding over the edge.

Then with another firm shake both she and the crate rolled to the other end of the boat.

"Oh, this is not fun," Kitty moaned.

Back with the others, Charlie was risking venturing out of his hiding spot.

"Okay, Charlie, you can't win by hiding," he told himself.

He grabbed his large cannonball and shakily walked over to his cannon. Through the pouring rain and shaking waves he fired his cannon. The ball just soared past Simone.

"Darn," he sighed.

"Oh, you want to fight?" Simone exclaimed. "I'll give you a fight."

Simone stumbled slightly as she tried to get to her cannon. She shoved her cannonball into it and fired. The ball shot right over Charlie's ship without hitting anything. However, it kept going and ended up hitting Gene's mast.

"Okay, not who I was aiming for, but that works too," Simone said.

The sudden impact was enough to knock Gene out of his boat. The rough waves were not making it easy for him to regain himself. However, he was lucky enough to grab hold of a crate floating in the water.

"Score!" he exclaimed.

With some work, he managed to get the crate onto his ship and then pull himself up. The storm was starting to calm down by now. The rain had let up and the waves were getting less rough. A bit of blue sky was starting to peek through the clouds.

"Now, it's time to see what kind of weapon I'll be using to destroy those others," Gene said as he opened the crate.

Immediately a black octopus shot out of the crate and clung to Gene's face.

"Eerrghh," Gene groaned as he tried to rip the octopus off of his face.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Okay, enough messing around. It's time for some real action!

* * *

(Kitty)

Kitty turned her wheel and tried to head towards where the remaining three had gathered.

"Time to show these guys what I'm made of," she exclaimed.

As she moved closer, she heard a sound in the water.

"Hm, what's that?" she muttered to herself as she looked over the edge.

She thought she saw something moving. Then in a flurry, she was attacked. A swarm of angry piranhas burst out of the water and began biting at Kitty. They snapped onto her pigtails and began tearing fiercely.

"No, no, get off," Kitty said as she shook her hair.

More piranhas began chomping at her shoes now.

"Knock it off!" she shouted as she stomped her feet.

She grabbed a plank of wood and began smacking the fish off of her.

"And stay out!" she shouted.

Then she sighed to herself. Her clothes and hair were completely ruined.

"Okay, it's time for action…in another few minutes," Kitty declared as she sat down.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**That wasn't quite the kind of action I was hoping for.

* * *

(Simone, Gene, and Charlie)

Gene was still struggling with octopus that refused to let him breathe, but Simone and Charlie were moving out. The sea was calm again, so they had no trouble making progress now. Charlie had spotted another crate by now, and was moving in on it.

"Okay, this time," he said to himself.

He grabbed his rope again and tossed it out. He snagged the box and began slowly pulling it in. However, he didn't notice Simone's ship incoming. She didn't have any weapons, but she used her ship to ram into Charlie's. The impact caused him to fumble with his rope and lose the crate.

"Hey, what was that for?" Charlie said.

"Uh, to get you out of the way," Simone pointed out as she roped the crate for herself.

"But I was here first," Charlie protested.

"And I don't care," Simone said as she pulled the crate up for herself. "But I'd suggest you take this headstart to get moving. I have a feeling this is going to be dangerous."

Charlie went through with her suggestion and headed out again. Simone opened the crate and found a sharp harpoon.

"Hm, I suppose this will do," Simone said.

She then moved to the edge of her boat and tossed the weapon at Charlie.

"Yikes!" Charlie exclaimed as he threw whatever he could grab to defend himself.

He ended up grabbing his explosive crate. The harpoon made contact and the box exploded in the middle of the ocean. Neither of the boats were hit in the explosion, but it caused enough waves to send them along in different directions. Simone pulled back her harpoon and continued to move through the sea.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**It's been nearly two months and Charlie still doesn't get the meaning of 'competition.'

**Charlie-**Well, that was mean…but I'm not surprised.

* * *

(Gene)

With a firm tug, Gene was finally able to rid himself of the octopus. Angrily he kicked it into the ocean.

"Okay, now I've got some catching up to do," Gene said to himself.

He looked out to see that everyone had spread out by now.

"Well, this should give me a chance to find some actual weapons," Gene said.

He spotted something a short distance away and went to investigate. No one else seemed to be in the area so he had a clear shot at this prize. He soon arrived at the crate and tossed his rope. He pulled in the crate and lifted it up to him.

"Okay, now let's see if I've got something good this time," Gene said.

He opened the crate and a family of anemones rolled out. They spread out of his hands and legs.

"Ow, ow, ow," Gene grunted as he felt mild pain course through wherever they touched.

He threw the anemones overboard as he scoffed, "What a waste."

However, he realized then that his arms and legs still felt odd. The sensation spread through him until he couldn't move.

"What…What is going on?" he exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**(frozen in position) I can't feel my body.

* * *

(Simone)

Simone had left behind Charlie and was heading towards Kitty now.

"How has she kept her boat in nearly perfect condition?" Simone asked in annoyance. "Time to fix that."

Simone closed in on the girl and raised her harpoon.

"Hiya!" she exclaimed as she tossed the weapon into the bow of Kitty's ship.

"Oh, it is so on!" Kitty exclaimed as she picked up her explosive crate.

With a slight twirl she tossed the box. However, it did not make it to Simone's boat and instead dropped into the water harmless.

"Oh, come on," Kitty moaned.

Simone attacked with the harpoon again and left another hole in Kitty's ship.

"And that's my cue to exit," Kitty said as she grabbed the wheel.

"You're not going anywhere," Simone said as she attacked for a third time.

Suddenly a red, ball shaped fish with wings and large lips leapt out of the water. It bumped into Simone before diving back into the water.

"What the heck was that?" Simone scoffed.

However, more of these fish started appearing. They didn't do any real damage, they just would bump into her harmless before flopping back into the water. However, it distracted Simone enough to allow Kitty to escape.

"Bah, I'll get her soon enough," Simone scoffed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Ha ha, video game reference, FTW!

* * *

(Charlie)

Charlie had distanced himself from everyone by now. He could see the other boats in the distance and none of them seem to be coming his way at the moment. He then looked out and searched for another crate. After scanning the water for a few minutes he finally spotted another one. He headed towards it and threw out his rope.

"No one's going to ruin this one," Charlie said as he lifted up the box.

He opened up the box and found a jar that was full of a moving, green substance that seemed to all blend together mystically. A note on it read, 'Warning: Greek Fire, Handle with Caution.'

"Hm…I'd better save this for an emergency," he said to himself.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Charlie-**Well, I've finally got a weapon, but it sounds dangerous. If I'm going to use it, I'd better be very careful.

**Gene-**…Still stuck.

* * *

(Kitty)

Kitty's boat had taken some damage from Simone, but it was still in decent condition. The girl had located a crate and was moving in towards it.

"Aha, now it's time to turn the tables," Kitty said as she moved towards the box.

She grabbed a rope and tossed it. She began tugging, yet the crate refused to move. She clenched her teeth and pulled harder.

"Oh this is just getting ridiculous," she scoffed as the crate still wouldn't budge.

Eventually she decided to just jump into the water and good for the crate herself. She reached it and opened it up. She found a rusty anchor.

"Gee, thanks a lot," she remarked.

Suddenly, a tentacle sprung up and began coiling around her.

"Ah!" she screamed. "No, let go!"

A massive creature emerged from the water. It was an enormous squid with several tentacles flailing around wildly. It glared at Kitty ferociously.

"Aheh…hi," Kitty said meekly.

Then the squid opened its mouth and swallowed Kitty whole.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**…I never had a chance, did I?

* * *

(Charlie, Simone, and Gene)

The three boats were coming together at the center again. Gene was just starting to get the feeling back in his body, but still wasn't moving. Simone and Charlie eyed each other with determination.

"Okay, Charlie, ready to end this?" Simone asked.

"I'm warning you," Charlie said uncertainly. "I've got a secret weapon."

"I'm so scared," Simone said dryly.

Charlie lifted up his jar of Greek Fire.

"Don't make me use this," Charlie said. "I'll do it, you know."

"Well, in that case," Simone mocked, "…Nah."

Simone tossed her harpoon at Charlie. The spike went right through his jar. The glass shattered and the green fire began spreading out over the boat rapidly.

"Oh dear," Charlie exclaimed as his entire boat was engulfed in the green flame.

Then it all vanished.

"Well done, Simone, good job as usual," Gene said as he clapped his hands. "Now, about our deal…"

Simone turned to face Gene.

"Just leave your boat behind and let me take immunity," Gene said. "Then you and I can take out Kitty together."

"Alright," Simone said with a nod.

She grabbed a rope and swung herself onto Gene's boat.

"Good girl," Gene said. "Now, let's enjoy the fireworks."

"Yeah," Simone said.

She then delivered a swift kick to Gene's chest. The boy was knocked back and stumbled over the edge.

"How dumb do you think I am?" Simone scoffed.

Gene was about to retort to her, when he noticed something coming up from behind him. It was a grey fin.

"Uh-oh," he said.

With a snap, he was chomped up by a hungry shark.

"Simone wins immunity!" Blaineley's voice announced. "For the fourth time in a row! Seriously, there is no stopping this girl."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Ha, did you actually think that I'd give up immunity? For Gene? I saw right through his little plan; and seeing his face was worth it.

**Gene-**(punching the wall) Dang, darn, damn!

* * *

(Reality)

"Welcome back, campers," Chef said. "Simone won immunity which means she's not going anywhere tonight. As for the rest of you; I'd pack a suitcase, because it could be anyone."

The campers split up. Charlie and Simone walked off alone, while Gene, Kitty, and Chance stuck together.

"Okay guys, it's a simple decision tonight," Chance said. "It sucks for him, but we've got to vote out Charlie."

Gene and Kitty both nodded in agreement.

"Great, glad we're on the same page this time," Chance said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**Well, my plan failed. Stupid Simone had to win immunity yet again.

**Kitty-**I'm starting to have second thoughts about this plan. I mean, voting off a guy who's already in a one person minority? Where's the fun in that? Where's the suspense? Where's the excitement?

* * *

Kitty approached Charlie who was sitting on a rock at the beach.

"Hi, Kitty," he greeted. "I'm going tonight, aren't I?"

"Well, that's what everyone else thinks," Kitty said. "But I can sympathize with you."

"Huh?" Charlie asked.

"Believe it or not, I consider myself a bit of an undercat too," Kitty said.

"Don't you mean underdog?" Charlie asked.

"I know what I said!" Kitty declared. "Anyways, my point is, I don't see why you have to go."

"Well, I was fighting a losing battle," Charlie said. "I tried to pull through, but I think it's over for me now."

"But that's what they want you to think!" Kitty exclaimed. "And I say it's time we shake things up."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"If you and I vote together," Kitty said, "and Chance and Gene vote together, then we might be able to have a tie. And that would be more interesting than just a plain vote out."

"Okay, if you say so," Charlie said.

The two of them didn't notice Simone as she jogged by. Simone kept moving until she arrived at Gene.

"So, not like I owe you anything, but I thought I'd let you know that Kitty is talking with Charlie," Simone said.

"Really?" Gene asked. "I'm not surprised, that girl has no boundaries when it comes to loyalty."

"You still want her out?" Simone asked.

"Hm…let me think," Gene said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Like I said, I don't care which of these losers I eliminate first. It would make a difference in the end.

**Charlie-**Really, I thought the only way I'd survive tonight would be if I had immunity, but maybe I do have a chance after all.

**Kitty-**Well, I hope this works out. Going to the end with a three to one majority isn't the Kitty style.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

"Welcome, welcome, to another elimination," Blaineley said. "I'd like to say that you all did good today…but seriously, only Simone did any good."

"As usual," Simone said.

"Well, the other four of you could be leaving tonight," Chef said. "Do you feel safe?"

"Yep," Kitty said.

"Yes," Chance answered.

"Yes," Gene added.

"No," Charlie sighed.

"Well, then Charlie's the only one who's got it right, because you should all be very worried," Chef said.

"Let's get on with these votes," Blaineley said. "First one is for…Charlie."

Charlie shrugged as he rose one level.

"Second vote of the night," Chef read, "is for…Gene."

Gene just grinned cockily as he joined Charlie.

"Third vote," Blaineley said, "goes to…Charlie."

Charlie looked down at everyone as he continued to rise.

"And the fourth vote goes to," Chef continued, "…Gene."

Gene's face turned to a scowl as he looked around at everyone.

"Now, we're down to the final vote of the night," Blaineley said. "If it's for either of you boys, it's buh-bye for you. Otherwise, it'll be a tie. The last vote of the night is for…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Charlie."

Charlie just smiled and shrugged.

"Well, I had fun," Charlie said. "And you can't say I didn't try. This just wasn't the right game for me."

"Charlie, it's been nice having you," Blaineley said, "but it's time for you to go."

Chef pulled the switch and Charlie was launched into the sky.

"That leaves the four of you as the only ones left in the game," Blaineley said. "You are just one shot away from reaching the finale. Good luck and keep up all the entertainment."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**Once again, the person who I voted for left…but not without complications.

**Kitty-**Aw man. Well, can't blame a girl for trying. At least it wasn't completely unanimous.

* * *

As the four returned to their cabin, Chance walked next to Kitty.

"Kitty, what happened?" Chance asked her. "I'd like to think that Gene was the hinky vote, but he wouldn't vote for himself."

"Yeah, I voted for him," Kitty said.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Chance asked. "We agreed on Charlie."

"I know," Kitty said. "But you wouldn't want to vote for Gene, so the was no point in telling you."

"But why vote for him at all?" Chance asked.

"I dunno," Kitty shrugged. "Felt like it."

Chance just sighed as he left her.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**Yep, it's become clear that despite all my efforts, I still have no real control on this alliance. I just hope that Simone doesn't make a perfect streak of immunity, otherwise things will get crazy.

**Kitty-**I'm not afraid. I'm the weakest person here, which is pretty much like an instant immunity straight to the end.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Chance-**Sorry Charlie, it's time for you to go.

**Kitty-**I vote for Gene. Let's see if I can mess things up.

**Gene-**Kitty may be a loose cannon, but if I switch my vote now, it could end up screwing me over. I'll have to just go with Charlie.

**Charlie-**Well, Kitty says to vote for Gene. I would have voted for him anyways, though, I never liked him.

**Simone-**Might as well just go with the crowd this time. Gene says that he's voting for Charlie, so I will too.

* * *

"And that does it for our dimwitted hero, Charlie," Blaineley said. "His heart was in the right place, but his mind couldn't quite compete with the fierce strategy going on in this game."

"So now we've just got four," Chef said. "Although, I must say I'm disappointed with some of them. This game is about survival of the strong! And so far only one person is doing that."

"It's also about the brain too," Blaineley said. "However, can the collective brains of Chance, Kitty, and Gene overcome Simone, or is she set to be the very first Total Drama contestant to win every single individual immunity challenge?"

"Will that alliance have to turn on each other?" Chef continued. "Who will come out on top? Keep watching for more Total…Drama…Switcheroo!"

_Author's Note: And then there were four. Charlie was a cute guy and I enjoyed him. I wanted him to be different from the usual super-idiot that is often used in Total Drama, and instead wanted to make him just simple-minded; he could have funny moment, but still be taken seriously as a character. I flipflopped on his position with Alison. I knew that they'd be leaving one after another, and I just decided that the final five was negative enough without Alison already._


	24. Storm of the Season

_Author's Note: Just two more to go! Two more!_

Blaineley and Chef stood at the Dock of Shame. However, all around them the weather was incredibly stormy. Wind blew against the trees harshly. Waves lapped up against the dock. Clouds swirled ominously.

"Last time…on Total Drama Switcheroo," Blaineley said, having to shout to be heard over the storm, "we had an immunity challenges that involved battling pirate ships."

"What?!" Chef shouted back.

"I said 'Pirate ships!'" Blaineley belted.

"Oh, right," Chef said. "Gene thought he would outsmart Simone by getting her to give up immunity. However, she proved to be smarter than that."

"The vote looked like it was going to be all for Charlie," Blaineley said, "but then Kitty got the sudden idea to switch sides and help out Charlie."

The wind picked up and knocked off Chef's hat, as well as several extensions in Blaineley's hair.

"It came down between Gene and Charlie," Chef said, "and, despite Kitty's switch, Charlie still got the most votes."

"And so, the resident dummy was sent packing," Blaineley said. "We're down to four, and no one is safe."

"Except Simone," Chef pointed out.

"She's good, but does she have what it takes to pull off five immunity wins in a row?" Blaineley asked. "We may find out today."

"Um…excuse me!" Mr. Mint exclaimed as he rushed to the two hosts. "Ms. O'Halloran, Mr. Hatchet."

"You're still here?" Blaineley scoffed. "Can't you do some executive meddling back in the office?"

"I'm afraid that we're going to have to cancel the challenge today," Mr. Mint said.

"What?" Chef scoffed. "Because of a little rain? Grow a backbone!"

"This storm is far too dangerous," Mr. Mint said. "We've had to put the virtual reality machine in the shelter, and I won't have the contestants competing in a storm like this."

"Oh, it'll be fun," Blaineley insisted.

Suddenly they all heard a crack.

"That can't be good," Mr. Mint remarked.

With a fierce gust, the entire dock was swept up into a gale. The two hosts and producer screamed in terror and clung to each other as they were torn through the air.

(**Theme Song Plays**)

* * *

(Luxury Cabin)

The final four hadn't risked leaving their cabin all day. The storm had reached terrifying peaks and since they hadn't heard from the hosts, they simply assumed that the challenge was cancelled for the day. Simone looked out at the storm while Kitty updated her blog while lying on the bed.

"So, Simone, are you ready to finally lose?" Kitty asked playfully.

"Really? You still think you have a chance against me?" Simone scoffed.

"Of course," Kitty said. "There have been too many challenges that go against my strengths. They've got to give me one I can do soon enough."

"Or maybe your skills are just useless and you're still going to lose," Simone retorted.

"And you know what the funny part is?" Kitty continued. "Even if I lose, it won't make a difference, I'm still going to be here at the finale. But if you lose…well, I can't think of any way you'd manage to survive."

"That's very intriguing, but the fact still remains that I don't plan on losing," Simone retorted.

Meanwhile, over in the boys' side, Chance and Gene were both sitting on their beds bored.

"So…Gene…" Chance mused unenthusiastically. "How are you?"

"What?" Gene asked.

"I'm bored," Chance said. "And I'm trying to have a conversation with you."

"I'm fine," Gene replied.

"So, um…why did you decide to audition?" Chance asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Gene scoffed. "For the money, just like everybody else."

"Well, there's a lot of ways to get money," Chance said. "What was about this show that drew you?"

"Because…because I win things, it's what I do," Gene replied. "School elections, chess tournaments, essay contests, you name it, and I'll guarantee that I've won it. But those things got boring, too easy, I needed a challenge. And this show seemed to have that."

"Hm…interesting," Chance said.

"This show has been a challenge," Gene continued. "But I still plan on winning. I won't let anything stop me."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**Failure has never been an option for me. I just can't handle it. That's why I always make sure I win, and that's why I will do whatever it takes to win this game.

**Chance-**Well, Gene certainly sounded pretty determined back there. Just gives me more reason to be careful around him.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

The Dock of Shame had been swept up into the air, and had collided at the height of the island's towering mountain. The three adults continued to huddle together in panic.

"Oh this is terrible!" Blaineley cried. "The show can't go on with me!"

"I think we should be a little bit more worried about how we're going to get out of here alive," Mr. Mint pointed out.

"Oh, what do you two care? Your lives are meaningless," Blaineley scoffed. "I'm the only one here who will truly be missed."

"Ahem," Chef said as he tried to say something.

"I wonder if they'll give me a televised funeral," Blaineley remarked. "I'm sure all my old friends will be there, the Queen of England, Oprah Winfrey, Betty White."

"Ahem," Chef said again. "Maybe we could use this."

He pulled a flare gun out of his pocket and held it up.

"Oh good idea, if we can get those kids' attention, maybe they can come save us," Mr. Mint exclaimed.

"Whatever happened to you won't allow the contestants to compete in this weather," Blaineley pointed out.

"That was back when I was perfectly safe," Mr. Mint replied. "This is life or death now."

With that, Chef held up the gun and fired. It exploded into a red glow.

"Now we just have to hope the kids get here in time," Mr. Mint said.

"Have you seen them in action?" Chef said. "They can handle this…well, some of them can."

* * *

(Luxury Camp)

"Wow, this storm really isn't slowing down anytime soon," Simone remarked. "I hope it doesn't keep me up all night."

"I'm not worried about it," Kitty said as she put some earbuds into her ears. "I've got some soothing music to listen to."

Suddenly her device started to make a static noise.

"That's not good," she remarked.

Then with a sustained beep the screen turned to read, 'Internet Down.'

"Internet down?!" Kitty gasped. "Internet down!? No, this isn't right! How can this happen! I need this!"

"Well, I'm definitely not getting any sleep now," Simone remarked as she put a pillow over her head.

Then the campers saw something in the sky. It was a burst of red light.

"What was that?" Simone exclaimed.

Kitty was too busy tugging at her pigtails sobbing, "No internet…no internet…no internet!"

Chance and Gene entered the room curiously, though.

"Did you guys see that?" Chance asked.

"I did, Kitty seems to be having some sort of breakdown, though," Simone said.

"What do you think it was?" Chance asked.

"It probably has to do with today's challenge," Gene said. "We should go out and investigate."

"Go out in this storm?" Chance asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"When have any of these challenges been a good idea?" Simone scoffed. "The only good idea is winning, and that's what I'm doing."

She headed out the door and entered the storm. Gene followed after her.

"Okay, Kitty, do you want to stay here?" Chance asked.

"No, I probably should try to compete too," Kitty said. "It'll help keep my mind off of all the updates I'll be missing out on."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**We haven't been given much information about this challenge, but that just makes it more important for me to do my best. If it's an immunity challenge then this might be my chance to pull ahead of Simone.

**Simone-**Bah, storms don't scare me. I've handled worse than this.

* * *

The four campers stepped out of the cabin and into the ravaging wild. The wind whipped through their hair and rained pelted down from above.

"Well…this is fun," Gene grumbled as he tried to walk against the forcefully breeze.

Although, no one was having more difficulty than Kitty. With one strong gust her pigtails were spun like a propeller she went soaring through the air and crashed into a tree.

"On second thought," she remarked, "I think I'll just stick around here for a little bit."

"Smart choice," Simone said.

The other three continued to walk against the relentless winds. Each step required firm strength. As they entered the forest, they saw that the trees were swaying violently in the wind. It looked like they were ready to spring from their roots. Branches, rocks, and other bits of debris were flung in all directions. The campers had to duck to avoid being hit. With a moist thud Gene's foot sank through some mud.

"All this rain really isn't helping," he remarked.

"Do you guys hear something?" Simone said.

Suddenly, a float of water poured down from the direction they were walking. It swept through the terrain mercilessly. Gene grabbed onto a tree, Simone clung to a branch, and Chance clung to Simone's leg. They managed to hold on until the flow of water slowed down. By the time they continued walking, though, the water was already up to their waists.

"Come on," Simone said as she trudged through the water. "I'm not going to let a little water stop me."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**We've done so many extreme virtual challenges that it's easy to work how dangerous real world disasters can be. I sure how that we can make it through this without getting hurt.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

The three adults had gotten some cards out of Mr. Mint's pocket and were currently trying to play again while the storm raged around them.

"Got any threes?" Mr. Mint asked.

Suddenly a gust of wind swept all the cards into the air.

"Not anymore," Chef remarked.

"This is so stupid," Blaineley grumbled. "That is the third deck of cards we've been through. This isn't working!"

"Well…what do you suggest we do to keep our sanity?" Mr. Mint asked.

"Uh…" Blaineley thought, "I spy with my little eye…"

* * *

(The Forest)

The water kept coursing downwards. It was nearly up to their shoulders now. Simone was having no trouble swimming, and Gene was able to keep treading without difficult. Chance was starting to have some trouble keeping himself afloat, though.

"We need to get to higher ground," Chance said. "If we detour through those hills we should have an easier time."

"Fine, you can go," Simone grunted. "I plan on winning this challenge, and like I said, this water won't slow me down."

"But—" Chance said.

"Oh don't worry about her," Gene said. "If she wants to throw this challenge away, I say let her."

"But what about her own safety?" Chance said.

"Her what?" Gene asked.

"Just be careful, Simone," Chance called.

Chance and Gene trudged through the water in another direction and began to scale up the sloped ground. Once they were out of the flooding water, Gene looked around.

"We should be able to reach the mountain if we keep moving straight," Gene said. "We'll have to make a turn once we're a little closer, but it should still save us time."

Chance nodded and the two kept moving through the rain. The wind didn't seem to be dying down, though. It just kept picking up. Branches were ripped off of trees and sent spiralling through the air. Dirt was sucked up into the vortex of wind. Gene's hat was blown off, much to his annoyance.

"Get back here!" he exclaimed as he tried to grab it.

As he jumped, he ended up getting swept into the storm himself.

"Gene!" Chance exclaimed.

However, soon enough he had the same fate for himself. His feet were lifted off the ground and he was sent sprawling through the air.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**I'm starting to think this was a bad idea.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

"Oh, let's just face it!" Blaineley exclaimed. "There's no way we're getting out of here alive!"

"Now, Miss Blaineley, we just need to stay calm," Mr. Mint said, although clearly he was on the verge of panic himself.

"This is it! This is the end of Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran!" Blaineley cried. "And you also you two nobodies."

The dock rocked again and everyone clung together. Then it stopped moving.

"Oh, we need to confess all our sins and regrets!" Blaineley exclaimed. "If we're going to die we might as well get everything off our chests."

"Well, I only have one regret," Chef began emotionally, "There was this girl—"

"Yeah, yeah, no one cares about your pointless life," Blaineley said. "People want to hear about my life of sin and debauchery! Like this one time…I signed one of those idiot hippie petitions because I thought 'Saves the Whales' was the next Hollywood Blockbuster. Or there was the time when I…gave away my secret to perfect nails because I needed a reason to get onto a Talk Show. It still tears me up to this day…"

"Let's see, I," Mr. Mint began.

"I wasn't finished!" Blaineley snapped.

Mr. Mint and Chef sighed as they glanced at each other.

* * *

(The Forest)

Simone's head was just barely above the water now. She took a breath as she dived down and began swimming through the restless river. She saw boulders and logs being swept along the current. One large fallen tree was coming right for her. She had to dive quickly to avoid getting crushed. She surfaced again and took a breath. Then she submerged again and kept swimming.

Meanwhile, Kitty was still stuck in the tree. As the wind picked up, she began get swung from side to side.

"Whoa, I'm getting dizzy," she moaned.

Then she was swept up into the circling wind.

"Whoa-ah-whoa-ah-whoa!" Kitty cried as she was spun round and round.

Then she was placed gently on the ground. She stumbled from side to side in wooziness before collapsing against a tree.

"Just…give me a…minute," she muttered.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Why is everything spinning?

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

"….And then there was the time when I sent my dress to the drycleaner and they left a tear in the back," Blaineley continued. "I was going to press charges, but then I got sidetracked and I never did. Every night I lose sleep over that horrible drycleaner I let just get away like that."

"Oh, Cynthia!" Chef began sobbing uncontrollably suddenly. "Why did I ever let you go!? I was so young back then, I should have known better!"

"Um, Mr. Hatchet," Mr. Mint said, "let's try not to get too hysterical here."

"I gave her up for this!?" Chef continued to sob. "I should have known that my life wasn't going anywhere! Why didn't I listen to her!?"

"Chef, shut it!" Blaineley snapped. "You're ruining my confession!"

Suddenly the sky light up as lightning cracked through the clouds, followed by rumbling thunder. Everyone was silent again.

"So where was I?" Blaineley spoke up again. "Right, so I told the old woman that she could she could give her notes to someone who gives a damn…I had no way of knowing she was the director's wife!"

Chef returned to sobbing and Mr. Mint sighed to himself.

* * *

(The forest)

The wind had died down now and the storm seemed to be heading for a calm period. Chance and Gene had crashed back to the ground and were both in awkward positions. Chance had currently ended up crushed underneath a large fallen tree.

"Ugh, I can't move," he said as he tried to life the log with no luck.

"I…don't even know how I'm still alive," Gene said.

He had somehow gone right through a solid tree. His legs hung out on one end while the rest of his body came out the other side. He grunted and managed to pull himself out of the hole. He shook the splinters out of his clothes and hair.

"So, little help here?" Chance asked.

Gene sighed as he leaned over and tried to lift the log. Chance also used his strength to push it upwards. Eventually they managed to get it just high enough for Chance to squeeze out from under it.

"Okay, let's keep moving," Gene said. "I doubt this calm will last. We'd better take full advantage of it."

Once again, the two keep moving towards the mountain.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**I suppose I could have just left Chance there, but he could be useful. And he doesn't have the stamina to win a challenge like this.

* * *

Kitty had regained herself and stood up again. The storm had slowed down and she was ready to keep moving.

"Okay, I'm alright," she said as she shook herself off.

Then her hair elastics sprung off and her hair burst into an afro.

"Okay, my hair looks ridiculous," Kitty said. "But other than that, I'm alright."

With that she took off into the forest.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**I know the others have a huge lead in this challenge, but hey, the tortoise beat the hare.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

"…and that's everything that's happened in my life," Blaineley said, now with a very raspy voice.

"Very fascinating," Mr. Mint remarked dryly.

"Okay, I'm done," Blaineley said. "You two can talk now."

"Well…I can't say I've had any major regrets in my life and career," Mr. Mint remarked. "Oh, except casting Staci in Total Drama Revenge of the Island."

"If I make it out of here alive, I'm going to call Cynthia," Chef sighed. "Maybe it's not too late."

"Oh, that reminds me," Blaineley exclaimed, "I forgot to mention all the things I didn't get to do before I die. Okay, get comfortable, because I'm not stopping till I get through all 972 of them."

Mr. Mint sighed once again.

"Number one," Blaineley read, "have my head carved into Mt. Rushmore. Number two: have a theater named after me. Number three: Have Stan Lee create a comicbook counterpart of myself…"

* * *

(The Forest)

Simone had gotten out of the water by now. She had reached some higher ground as she approached the base of the mountain. The ground it front of her looked muddy, but not nearly as bad as the floods before her.

"Ha, finally some good luck," Simone remarked.

She took one step forward, and immediately her leg was sucked down into the swampy ground.

"What the?" she exclaimed as she stumbled about trying to pull her leg out.

She ended up rolling forward and submerging her whole body in the thick mud, which was much deeper than she had anticipated.

"Help!" she cheered as she struggled to free herself. "Help!"

Her head fell beneath the mud. She flailed her arms up wildly. Then she felt someone grab her hand. With a strong pull, Gene and Chance helped her up. She spat out mud and coughed as they dragged her to the higher ground again.

"Wow, good thing we showed up when we did," Chance remarked.

"Well, how are we going to get across this without suffocating?" Gene asked.

"We're going to need a bridge or something," Chance said.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard," Simone remarked as she finished wiping the mud off of her. "There are fallen branches everywhere."

"Alright, so we'll need to tie them together," Gene said. "It needs to be long enough to reach the mountain."

"Then let's get to work," Simone said.

"And watch where you step," Chance cautioned.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Great, I let those two catch up. But it looks like they're willing to work together for now, so I might as well make the best of it.

* * *

Kitty had wandered a few steps, careful to not get swept up in the running water, or knocked over by the storming wind.

"Hm, where to go?" she muttered to herself. "Oh, I wish my GPS was working."

She continued to pace through the woods aimlessly trying to find the best way to get to the mountain. She stopped frequently as she found her path blocked by fallen debris or more floods.

"Okay, that's not going to do it," she said. "Come on, I've got to pick up the pace."

After a little more exploring she came across a building. It was a small building with a large antenna coming out of it. The antenna had a large branch wedged into it and crackled with sparks.

"Ooh, what's this?" Kitty exclaimed. "Perhaps this can solve my problems."

Curiously she entered the building.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**I could say that I never realized how much I depend on technology…but that's not true; I'm very aware of how much I need it!

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

Chef had nearly fallen asleep listening to Blaineley's rant. His head rested on Mr. Mint's shoulder and he drooled carelessly on his boss's suit. Mr. Mint cringed and tried to get him off of him with no luck.

"…278: get nominated for a Scammy Award and then have a fit when it gets robbed from me," Blaineley continued. "279: Tell the President that—"

"Look!" Mr. Mint exclaimed. "It's the kids, they've arrived."

"Who?" Blaineley asked.

"You know, the contestants?" Mr. Mint said. "They're here to save us."

"Oh…good, I suppose," Blaineley remarked.

"We're up here!" Mr. Mint shouted at the three contestants. "Help us!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Blaineley-**If I'm going to live, then I confessed everything for no reason. Kind of ruins the effect, don't you think?

* * *

(The forest)

The campers had constructed a thin bridge out of various branches wrapped together by vines.

"Okay, this should do it," Chance said. "Just don't put too much weight on it."

Simone went first, followed by Gene, and Chance brought up the rear. They walked slowly and carefully, being sure to not fall in the mud again. The attempt was a success and they all arrived at the base of the mountain successfully.

"Look, I think I see something up there," Gene said as he pointed. "Something moving."

"I think that's Blaineley's dress," Chance said. "And…I can't tell who that is standing next to her."

"Well, looks like this challenge is almost done," Simone said as she started to climb. "And I'm going to be winning it."

"Oh no you don't," Gene said as he shoved Chance backwards and climbed after Simone.

Chance grumbled to himself and followed after them.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**Now that the finish line is in sight, I can stop playing so nice. It's time to win!

* * *

(Kitty)

Kitty had arrived at a control room full of screens. All of them were filled with static.

"Hm…this isn't good," she remarked as she investigated the room.

She pulled out a cord and her tablet and plugged it into one of the consoles. The screen read, 'Connection Can Not Be Made.'

"Well, no wonder," she said. "That branch stuck in the antenna doesn't look like it's going to be moving anytime soon."

Kitty tapped on screen thoughtfully.

"I wonder if there's anything else I could do," she thought to herself. "I suppose I could…"

She opened up a program on her tablet and began tapping on it intently.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Okay, I'm not supposed to tell anyone about this, but I was working on designing an alternative for Internet networks. Unfortunately, the government asked that I cease immediately after some…unpleasantness. But this is an emergency, I'm sure they won't mind.

* * *

(The mountain)

Simone pulled herself up the mountain furiously. Rain was still pelting down on her face, and the holds were incredibly slippery, but she refused to let go or look down. Gene was coming up right behind her. He had a look of pure determination on his face as he raced her. Chance was once again in the rear and struggling to keep up. His hands slipped against the smooth surface and soon he had fallen quite a far bit behind the other too.

"Out of my way, Simone," Gene growled. "It's time for someone else to win."

"Sorry, no," Simone said without looking back.

Her hand slipped as she grabbed a loose rock, but she regained herself. Gene tried to pick up the pace, but he was having enough trouble trying to maintain his balance as it was. Suddenly, Simone lost her footing. She tumbled downward, but managed to grab onto Gene's shirt.

"Hey, let go!" Gene snapped.

"Are you crazy?" Simone shouted. "Do you have any idea how far I'd fall?!"

Gene knew that if he moved, he could easily cause both of them to fall now. Both he and Simone tried their hardest to remain perfectly still. They were like this until Chance arrived.

"Chance, do something!" Simone ordered.

"Uh…alright, alright," Chance said nervously. "Okay, how about you take my hand and I'll help you grab onto the wall again?"

Chance let go with one hand it reached it out to Simone. Simone grabbed onto it and pulled herself back to a hold in the mountain. Then using both hands she gripped it tightly and swung her legs against the surface. Everyone sighed in relief and kept moving. They could see the Dock of Shame rocking tentatively on a ledge. They could see Blaineley, Chef, and Mr. Mint watching them eagerly. All at once, from every side they pulled themselves onto the dock.

"We made it!" Chance cheered.

"Hooray, we're saved!" Mr. Mint exclaimed.

"Alright, what do you bring to get us down from here?" Chef asked. "Ropes? Ladders? Jetpacks?"

"Wait…what?" Gene asked.

"Um, hello, you're here to get us down, right!?" Blaineley snapped.

"I thought the challenge was just to get to you," Simone said.

"Challenge? This wasn't a challenge!" Blaineley snapped. "We were in mortal danger! Can't you think about anything other than this silly show?"

"Well, can't we just climb back down?" Chance said.

However, looking down they realized how high they were and suddenly felt a lot less certain about.

"Great, just great," Blaineley grumbled. "Now we can all die together."

"What's that?" Mr. Mint said as he pointed at something approaching from the distance.

It turned out it was a helicopter. And it was headed right for them. The door opened and Kitty waved at everyone.

"Hey everyone!" she exclaimed. "Hop in."

Eagerly, everyone clambered into the craft.

"We're saved!" Mr. Mint cheered again. "For real, this time."

"Kitty, where did you get this from?" Simone asked.

"Well, I managed to get the internet up and running again," Kitty said. "Thanks to…uh, that's not important…but I contacted some of the interns and explained what was happening. They sent help as soon as they heard."

"Finally the interns are earning their pay," Blaineley remarked.

"Uh…we're not paying them," Chef pointed out.

The helicopter landed back at the main campsite and everyone rushed into the cabin.

"Okay, Kitty, as a reward for saving all of us," Blaineley said, "have an advantage token."

"Ooh, goodie!" Kitty exclaimed as she took the token.

"She already has one," Simone exclaimed in annoyance.

"And now she has two," Blaineley said.

"Whatever," Simone grumbled. "Not like I need it."

"Well, it says here that the storm should be coming to an end soon," Kitty read off of her tablet.

"Good, that means we can get back to challenges as usual," Blaineley said.

"And as for me," Mr. Mint said, "remind me to never come here again."

With that he rushed into the helicopter and flew off.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow," Chef said to the campers. "Might as well try to get some sleep until then."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Yay, two advantage tokens! And there should only be two challenges left at this point. I'm so golden.

**Simone-**I can't believe I went through all that and it wasn't even a challenge…and to top it off, Kitty was the one to get the reward. Utterly ridiculous.

**Chance-**Let's hope that that never happens again. That was a little too 'near-death' for my taste.

**Blaineley-**Having been through such an experience I can say I now have a better respect…for making challenges more deadly!

* * *

(Conclusion)

"Okay, that does it for tonight," Blaineley said. "We had some craziness, could have died, got out safely, back to the show."

"Will Kitty's advantage tokens help her out in the final challenges?" Chef said. "Or is she just plain hopeless?"

"Will Gene pull off the win he's been hoping for?" Blaineley asked. "Or will Simone make it a perfect five for five in immunity?"

"We're almost at the end now," Chef said, "so don't miss the next Total…Drama…Switcheroo!"

_Author's Note: I apologize for the short chapter today. But disaster type episodes are always hard to stretch out. _


	25. Titans Clash

_Author's Note: Okay guys, I think I've had a good run this weekend. But I've taken a lot of shifts at my job for this week, and I've got some homework that needs doing, so we might be having a little bit more of a pause before the finale. In the meantime, enjoy the penultimate battle, and I will still try to get the final chapter up soon._

"Welcome back to Total Drama Switcheroo!" Blaineley exclaimed. "Last time we had to cancel the challenge due to a freak storm."

"The two of us along with our producer were trapped on the top of a mountain," Chef said. "Naturally, I handled in a mature and manly way."

"Sure, whatever you say," Blaineley scoffed. "But the campers thought that it was another challenge and journeyed through the raging storm. Simone, Gene, and Chance all made it to the top, only to find that they had no way to get down. There's where Kitty got in. Thanks to her illegitimate internet program, she managed to get help and save us all."

"And she even got an advantage token for it," Chef said. "Which gives her two; twice as many as anyone else has."

"But will it be enough?" Blaineley said. "Kitty has proven that she's not exactly a powerhouse at physical challenges, and Simone has been unstoppable so far."

"Simone's the one who needs immunity," Blaineley said, "because there is no way the others will take someone as dangerous as her to the finale."

"How will it all play out?" Chef said. "Watch to find out right now on Total Drama Switcheroo!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Main Campsite)

"Arg!" Gene roared as he punched a tree furiously.

He continued to grunt as he delivered several more punches and kicks to the trunk. Then he grabbed a stick and snapped it over his knee before throwing it away.

"No!" he shouted while kicking a rock into the air. "It's not fair!"

He grabbed another stick and slammed it against the nearest tree.

"This is not the way it's supposed to go!" he shouted at the tree.

"Uh…is he alright?" Kitty asked as she watched him from a distance.

"Oh, he's been like this all morning," Chance remarked. "My guess is he's having some sort of breakdown."

"Sounds fun," Kitty remarked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**Well, it's become clear now that there's no getting rid of Simone. Even a freaking storm wasn't enough to stop her. This isn't fair! I've been playing the game harder than anybody else. I'm the one who's strategizing, I'm the one who's been making sure the people I want are with me at the end, I'm the one who deserves to win! But all of that will be ruined tonight all because of that Amazon who won't ever let up! There's no way Kitty and Chance will be voting for each other tonight; which means I've only got one chance…Simone.

* * *

Simone for once wasn't taking the morning to exercise and warm up for the challenge. Instead she was lying in the sand with her shoes off as the ocean spread across her feet.

"Ah, that hits the spot," she exclaimed.

"Simone," Gene said as he walked over to her.

"Hello, Sargent Strategy," Simone said as she glanced over at Gene.

"Look, I think it's apparent you'll be winning immunity today," Gene said. "So, all I ask is that you give me a chance and help me cause a tiebreaker between me and Chance."

"Hm…thank you for the offer," Simone said snarkily. "I'll take it into consideration."

"Look, you know that you're by far the strongest person here," Gene said. "Taking Kitty and Chance to the finale would be a cakewalk. I'm the only really threat here and if you want people to actually take your victory seriously, it'll only be if you face off with me in the finale."

Simone waved her hand in shooing manner.

"I heard your plea," Simone said. "I'll get back to you."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Oh, this is so great. Finally I'm right on the top where I belong. I'm completely invincible and everyone is just lining up to beg for my mercy.

**Gene-**Well, doesn't look like Simone is going to be any help. But I am not going down without a fight. I did not come this far to let a cheerleader walk over me. If I have to use every ounce of strength in my body to win immunity, I'll do it.

* * *

Chance and Kitty were walking by the cabin together now.

"So…you think we're safe tonight?" Chance asked.

"Definitely," Kitty agreed.

"If Simone wins, I can finally have the satisfaction of getting rid of Gene," Chance said. "But if she loses, then that's one less powerhouse we'll have to worry about."

"Win-win, I like the sound of that," Kitty exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**I was really uncertain about my chances at winning this, but I actually think it's a possibility now. I mean…it's still a longshot, but I have a good feeling that I will be making the finale.

**Kitty-**I know what you're thinking: Where's the suspense this time? Well…as much as I'd like to vote myself out to keep things unpredictable…I just don't think it's worth it at this moment. I have some limits, you know.

* * *

"Campers!" Chef called. "Challenge time!"

Gene and Simone came from the beach, while Chance and Kitty approached from the cabins.

"Alright, Chef," Blaineley said. "Give it a whirl."

Chef flipped the switch and caused the flags to disappear and reappear. Green and Grey.

"Immunity, as I'm sure you were all expecting," Blaineley noted. "And reality. So for those of you who were saving your advantage tokens for the last minute let me just say…Ha!"

"Serves them right for trying to rely on something that wasn't their natural strength," Chef scoffed.

"Okay, we'll start up the challenge in a few minutes," Blaineley said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**Great, just great, are they trying to ruin me! Without my advantage token, how am I supposed to beat Simone?

**Kitty-**Am I worried about not being able to use my advantage tokens? Absolutely not! It just so happens that I'm still on the bottom of the pecking order, so I'll be going into the finale with not one but two advantages.

**Simone-**Are you ready for another slaughter?

* * *

"For this challenge," Blaineley explained, "you will be braving the dragon's den."

"I thought you said this was going to be reality," Gene pointed out.

"I was using a metaphor," Blaineley snapped. "Sort of."

"For this challenge, you've got retrieve some treasure from a cave out that way," Chef said. "But first you'll need to grab a key. There are four of them, all strung up high above the forest."

"Once you have your key," Blaineley said, "you'll get to the cave and find the treasure chests guarded by a furry friend."

"And inside your chest, you'll find a large dragon egg," Chef said, "because eggs represent life…or some hooey like that."

"Once you have your egg," Blaineley continued, "you'll have to carry it around to the other side where a course of ladders await you. You must bring your egg up there and drop it off in the Pit of Victory. The person to do so will win immunity and secure a spot in the finale."

"Okay, ready?" Chef exclaimed. "Go!"

The four campers sprinted from the starting point and headed straight into the forest. Simone took the lead, but Gene was nearly at her side. He was clearly giving it his all. Chance was also trying hard, but still wasn't able to quite catch up. Kitty was only jogging lightly. Soon they were surrounded by the trees and looking up for any keys. This allowed for everyone to catch up to be at roughly the same area. They all wandered around in circles, looking for anything that stood out. Chance took this opportunity to walk up to Simone.

"So, Simone, mind if I talk to you for a bit?" Chance asked.

"You can talk, I'm busy," Simone said as she scanned the treetops for any keys.

"I just wanted to make sure you're with us in voting out Gene," Chance said.

"Hm, a valid possibility," Simone said. "I'll let you know my final thoughts later today."

"Great, thanks," Chance said as he headed off in another direction.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**That's right, baby, I'm finally on top. Exactly where I belong. No one is putting me at the bottom of this pyramid!

**Chance-**I think Simone is with us. She doesn't like Gene any more than I do, and she knows that Kitty and I aren't physical threats.

* * *

Eventually, Simone spotted a golden key hanging from a branch at the top of a very tall tree.

"Gotcha," Simone chuckled as she began climbing the branches.

Gene had also spotted the key and was making his way over to the tree.

"Hey, get your own," Simone barked as Gene started to climb.

Gene didn't reply. Instead he climbed from branch to branch at remarkable speed. Simone returned her attention to going up.

"Fine suit yourself," Simone scoffed. "Waste your time with this."

However, Gene was fast gaining on Simone. Just as the cheerleader was about to grab the key, Gene shoved her aside. Simone stumbled backwards and had to grab onto a branch before hitting the ground.

"This key is mine," Gene declared as he grabbed it.

"Jerk," Simone grumbled as she dropped to the ground.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**I will not let Simone win. Do you hear me? I won't let her!

**Simone-**So, Gene wants to play hardball? Fine, I can make his defeat that much more humiliating.

* * *

Kitty had also found a key hanging from a tree by now. However, she was having some difficulty getting to it. Each time it was a strain to pull herself up. By the time she was halfway to the top she was out of breath and leaning against the tree.

"Okay…I can do this," she said to herself. "Just give me a…couple more minutes…or hours."

A short distance away, Chance was having a bit better luck. He had found a key of his own and was making progress up the tree.

"Just don't look down," he told himself as he reached up and grab the key. "Got it!"

Once he had it, he carefully slid down the tree by dropping from branch to branch. As soon as he got to the ground, he found the key snatched from his hand.

"For me?" Simone said as she grabbed the key from him. "Why thank you."

"Hey!" Chance snapped as Simone took off.

"Sorry, kid, I need this more than you," Simone retorted.

Chance sighed to himself and went back to searching.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Really, it makes perfect sense. Gene's already got the lead and there's no way Chance is going to catch up to him. It's up to me.

* * *

Gene was sprinting towards the mountain now. He wasn't looking back and was only focused on running.

"Hey, Gene!" Simone shouted as she came up from behind him. "I'm not letting you off that easy!"

"You aren't stopping me this time!" Gene retorted without looking back.

"Oh yes I am," Simone exclaimed as she picked up the pace.

Gene could see the opening of the cave now. He was about to enter when Simone slid past him and knocked him aside.

"Me first!" she exclaimed without slowing down.

"Get back here!" Gene shouted.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**It's cute that Gene actually thinks he has a chance against me. Hasn't he learned anything these past four challenges?

* * *

Kitty had just reached the top of the tree by now.

"Ha, who the boss? I'm the boss," she boasted as she grabbed the key. "Now…for the arduous task of getting back down."

Carefully she tried extending her foot downward. Then with a snap the branch broke.

"Uh-oh," Kitty chirped before stumbling down painfully.

As she hit the ground she mumbled, "I'm okay."

She got up and brushed herself off when she saw Chance walking towards her.

"Hey, Kitty, any luck?" he asked her.

"Cha-ching!" Kitty exclaimed as she held up the key.

"Well, you'd better get a move on," Chance said. "Simone and Gene are already headed for the cave."

"On it," Kitty exclaimed as she started to run.

It only took about two minutes before she returned to walking. Chance shook his head and continued his search.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**I know it doesn't really matter so much, but there's something disheartening about even Kitty being ahead of me.

* * *

Gene and Simone were side by side now as they crept through the dank cave. Both of them were glaring at each other in silence. Because of this, Simone didn't realize that she had walked right into a large rock.

"Ha, sucker," Gene taunted.

However, he spoke to soon as he had just walked into something big and furry. The brown bear looked down at him and bared its teeth.

"Oh, uh…hello," Gene said meekly.

"Who's the sucker now?" Simone chuckled as she crawled past the two of them and headed deeper into the cave.

"This isn't over!" Gene exclaimed as the bear advanced towards him menacingly. "Hopefully."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Blaineley-**In case you're wondering, the bear threatened to sue if we didn't use him at least once this season.

* * *

Chance had finally found the last key by now. Quickly he scaled the tree as fast as he could. He reached out and grabbed onto his prize. Then he slid back down to the ground.

"Okay, time to do some major catching up," he remarked to himself as he started to run.

He hadn't gone far when he found Kitty, out of breath, sitting on a rock.

"Kitty?" he asked.

"Hey, running is hard," Kitty said defensively.

"Okay, as long as you're alright with it," Chance said as he kept running.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll catch up," Kitty said unconvincingly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**I mean, I know I'm not winning, and I know I'm don't need to win, so why should I bother straining myself.

* * *

Simone had reached the back of the cave. There were four locked chests lined up. She held out her key and stuck it into one of them. With a click it opened and revealed a white orb the size of a melon. She picked it up and found that it felt like it was made of concrete.

"Having fun Gene?" Simone said with smirk.

Gene was currently cornered by the angered bear.

"Having a blast," Gene said as he delivered a kick between the bear's legs.

The bear cringed in pain and allowed Gene to escape.

"I'll take that," Gene said as he took the orb from Simone.

"Hey, give that back!" Simone snapped.

"You can't win without another key," Gene taunted. "And I think I'll hold onto mine."

With that, Gene took off with the orb in his hands. Simone turned to run after him, but found that the bear had gotten back up and was snarling at her.

"Oh pipe down," Simone snapped.

At that moment, Chance arrived at the cave with his key.

"Oh good, just who I was hoping to see," Simone said as she pried the key out of his hands. "You've been a real life-saver today."

"Hey, what am I supposed to do know?" Chance demanded.

"I suggest you get acquainted with the bear," Simone said as she opened another chest and removed an orb.

The bear had already turned its attention to Chance.

"Nice teddy," Chance said as he backed up.

The bear raised its paw to strike. Chance ducked and got his hat pierced by a claw.

"Well, thanks for the help, I'll be going now," Simone said as she left with the orb.

As she came to the exit of the cave she ran into Kitty.

"Oh, Simone, I wanted to talk to you," Kitty said. "Okay, so you would you rather vote for tonight? Gene or Chance? I'm open to either."

"Not in the mood, Kitty," Simone said as she kept running. "I've got a challenge to win."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Simone and I will most likely be the swing votes tonight. Personally I have nothing against voting out either boy. Chance is a pretty decent guy, but saving Gene's downfall for the finale would certainly be worth it.

* * *

"Hi, Chance, how's it going?" Kitty said as she passed him and the bear.

"I'm a few seconds away from being mauled," Chance said as he rolled to avoid a swipe from the bear.

"Sounds exciting," Kitty said. "You'll have to tell me how that all plays out."

Kitty reached the chests and opened up one of the remaining two. She pulled out the egg, but immediately dropped.

"Aheh, it's heavy," she remarked as she began dragging it out.

"You're just going to leave me here?" Chance asked as he ducked to avoid another swipe.

"I'd hate ruin your first mauling," Kitty remarked as she very slowly left the cave.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**And there goes any chance of me winning this challenge.

* * *

Gene was rushing along the side of the mountain with his egg in his hands.

"I got this," he chanted to himself. "I so got this."

"Hey, Gene, I think you took something of mine!" Simone shouted as she sprinted after Gene.

"I told you, I'm not letting you win this time!" Gene shot back.

"Well, you've just gone from pathetic to annoying," Simone retorted. "And I'm done toying around with you."

Simone charged after Gene and tackled him to the ground. This caused his orb to roll of his grip.

"No!" Gene exclaimed as it rolled down a slope.

Simone got back up and tried to keep running, but Gene stuck out his leg and caused her to drop her own egg.

"Erg," Simone grunted as her orb rolled after Gene's.

Both of them had made it into the forest.

"This is just slowing me down," Simone said. "You're still not going to beat me."

"Just keep telling yourself that," Gene said as they both chased after their eggs.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**Simone has got to be wearing thin by now. She's strong, but she's not a superhero. If I can keep working at her, I think I might be able to get the advantage.

* * *

Chance was now corned by the furious bear.

"Um, you aren't seriously going to let me die out here!?" he shouted, hoping Chef or Blaineley could hear.

He got no response. The bear looked like it was ready to tear him apart. In a final act of desperation, Chance reached of his hand and tried petting the bear on its muzzle. The bear immediately smiled and starting kicking its hind like.

"Hey, you like that?" Chance said. "Okay, well, I'm going to head out now."

The bear turned over like it was ready to go to sleep. However, before Chance could leave it reached out its paw and grabbed. Chance was crushed under the bear's arm like a plush toy and the bear went to sleep.

"Well, it's better than getting mauled," Chance sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chef-**(reading from a paper) We at Total Drama care deeply for our contestants and would never allow anything fatal to occur…just very badly injured.

* * *

Kitty was gradually dragging her orb across the grass.

"Just a…little…further," she said to herself as she made very slow progress.

She stopped to examine how far she had gone…and realized she had barely left behind the mouth of the cave.

"Ugh, I'm going to be here for a while," she grumbled.

Meanwhile, over in the forest, Gene had grabbed his egg.

"Well, see you later, Simone," he said. "Like, at the Dock of Shame."

"Grrr," Simone growled as she tried to find where her egg had rolled.

Gene soon left her behind as he tried to return to the mountain.

"Heh heh heh," he chuckled. "That ought to knock her down a couple pegs."

"Oh, Gene!" Simone exclaimed in singsongy voice.

Gene turned around to see Simone swinging on a vine headed right for him.

"Aaaaaya!" Simone roared as she slammed her foot into Gene.

Gene was knocked backwards into a tree. His orb rolled out of his grip.

"Well, I'll just be taking this," Simone said as she picked it out. "And putting it somewhere where you can't get it."

With that she winded up and tossed the ball into a ditch filled with mud.

"Fetch, doggy," she laughed.

Simone turned to leave, but Gene dived at her. He tried to pin her down, but she struggled.

"Gimme that!" he exclaimed as he tried to wrestle the orb out of her hands.

"Let go, freak!" Simone growled.

The two of them rolled locked in combat together. They didn't even realize that they were teetering over the edge of the ditch. With a splash both of them rolled into the mud, completely submerged.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**Okay, this is getting—

**Gene-**ridiculous. But if you think—

**Simone-**I'm going to give up now. You're—

**Gene-**out of your mind. Nothing will stop me now.

**Simone-**Gene—

**Gene-**Simone—

**Gene and Simone-**You're going down.

* * *

Kitty had finally arrived at the series of ladders by now. The rope ladders led up the top of the mountain, but were spread out so she would have to switch from side to side.

"Okay, I'll just pick this up," Kitty said as she tried to left her orb.

She failed. With a thud she dropped the ball on the ground.

"Hm…that's not going to work," she remarked.

She paused to think for a few seconds. Then she ran off into forest. When she returned, she was holding some vines. She tied them around her waist then tied them to the round rock.

"Okay, now I'm ready!" she exclaimed as she began her climb.

Due to the weight anchoring her down, the ascent was painfully slow.

"Slow and steady, slow and steady," she said to herself.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**(Out of breath) If you want to…share some support…you can tweet me at…oh, I don't even know, too tired for this.

* * *

Chance was carefully trying to pull the bear's paw off of him. Very slowly he began to creep out. Then the bear snorted in its sleep and rolled over. Chance was squashed under the large animal.

"Ow," Chance grunted.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**I don't even have anything to say about that.

* * *

Gene and Simone glared at each other. Both were dripping with mud. The two balls had both ended up in between them.

"Okay, Gene, we've had some laughs," Simone said. "You tried your best, still failed. Admit defeat and no one gets hurts."

"You obviously haven't been paying attention all this time," Gene said. "I don't give up. I will win."

Both of them dived for the orbs. They ended up colliding. Simone flipped Gene over and knocked him to the ground. Gene acted fast though and tossed mud into Simone's eyes. While she was stunned he shouldered her back into the mud.

"Failure isn't an option for me!" Gene shouted strongly. "I always find a way to win. No matter what!"

"You think you're so special?" Simone spat as she twisted her legs and brought Gene down. "I've had to work every day of my life, just so some girl prettier than me can get all the attention. It's my time for glory."

Simone headed back for the orbs. She grabbed one, but Gene jumped her.

"I've crushed every opponent I've ever had!" Gene exclaimed. "I've pulled every dirty trick in the book to keep myself ahead. You think I'm going to let you just take all that away from me?!"

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" Simone scoffed as she elbowed him in the face. "I have carried a team of brain-dead bimbos to victory…literally. You think you're so great because you've got awards? Try winning them with 10 life-sized Barbies dragging you down."

Simone grabbed both orbs and made a run for it.

"Nooo!" Gene roared as he chased after her. "Victory is the only option! It's all I've ever known, and that's not about to change now!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**(Breathing heavily and glaring menacingly)…(punches her fists together.)

**Gene-**(Clenching his teeth and growling)…(draws a line along his throat.)

* * *

Kitty was almost halfway up the mountain now.

"Whoa…whoa…careful," she exclaimed as she slowly pulled herself up to the next rope ladder. "Just take your time."

The weight attached to her began to sway in the wind.

"Don't break, don't break, don't break," Kitty begged.

The rope wavered again and…

…

…

…

…

It didn't break. Kitty sighed in relief and kept climbing.

"That's it, Kitty," Blaineley exclaimed from the top. "You're almost there…well, not really. Do you think you could pick it up!?"

"I'm going as fast as I can," Kitty said with frustration.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**I'm surprised, I haven't seen any sign of Gene or Simone. Maybe it finally is time for an Undercat victory.

* * *

Simone had climbed out of the ditch now and was running through the forest again. She could see the mountain and headed straight for it.

"Aah!" she cried as something struck her in the back.

She fumbled and dropped the orbs again. She twirled around to see that Gene had thrown a stick at her back. He had another stick in his hands.

"I'm afraid you've forced me to extreme measures," Gene said as he swiped the air with his stick. "I have spent years studying the martial arts."

"Oh yeah," Simone said as she picked up the stick he had thrown and began twirling it, "well I'm a cheerleader."

The two attacked with their sticks. The weapons clashed. Simone tried to swipe at Gene's legs, but he blocked. Then she jabbed at his body, but he blocked again. Gene took an attack at her head, but she bent backwards to avoid it. Simone struck and managed to knock off Gene's hat. Gene sliced and dug his stick into Simone's arm. Simone growled and knocked it away. Gene tried to run past Simone, but she stopped him with her stick.

"You're not going anywhere," Simone hissed.

"Then let the duel continue," Gene said as he delivered a blow to Simone's hip.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gene-**This whole game has been leading up to this moment. If I can beat Simone, I will win this game.

**Simone-**I saved myself time after time in this game. I won every individual immunity challenge. There's a reason why, and I'm not going to let Gene ruin that now.

* * *

Chance had managed to squeeze out from under the bear. He breathed in relief as he got free. Then he moved over the chests.

"Well, no key, no prize," he remarked. "Unless…"

He grabbed a rock and began slamming it against the rock.

"Come on, break!" he shouted.

The bear growled in its sleep.

"Uh…maybe I should take this outside," Chance said to himself as he began dragging the chest with him.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**I know I'm at a HUGE disadvantage now, but it just doesn't feel right to give up like this. I'm going to keep ontrying, even if it is hopeless.

* * *

Kitty was making her way to the top of the mountain now.

"Yes, Kitty, that's it," Blaineley said. "Come on, I thought we'd be done by now. My legs are getting tired from standing here all day."

Kitty reached up and grabbed the ledge. With a final heave, she pulled herself up.

"I…did it…" she breathed.

"Yes," Chef said. "Now all you have to do is drop your rock in that pit over there and we can wrap this up."

"Right!" Kitty exclaimed.

However, the ledge she was standing on began to crumble under her way. Kitty lost her balance and nearly fell over the edge. She managed to regain herself, but her glasses fell down to the bottom.

"Oh no, I can't see!" Kitty cried.

"Oh brother," Blaineley groaned. "Okay, the pit is just over there. You can still finish the challenge."

"Over where?" Kitty said as she wandered in the complete opposite direction of where Blaineley was pointing. "Over here?"

"No, over there!" Blaineley snapped.

"What?" Kitty said. "Over here?"

With that she walked face first into a tree.

"Ow," she exclaimed.

"Ugh," Blaineley groaned.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Curse my horrible sight! When I win the money, the very thing I'm getting is laser surgery.

* * *

Gene and Simone were both bruised all over now. Fire burned in their eyes as they glared at each other.

"This is a waste of time," Simone spat.

"You ready to quit?" Gene asked.

"No, but there's only one way to truly settle this," Simone said. "The way it was supposed to be settled."

With that she turned around and grabbed an egg.

"Oh, you little…" Gene grumbled as he grabbed an egg and chased after her.

Simone reached the ladders. She stuck the egg under her arm and began to climb.

"Simone!" Gene shouted as he grabbed onto her leg.

"Let go!" Simone snapped as she kicked him in the face.

Gene refused to let go, though. He dragged her back down to the ground. Then he leapt up and grabbed onto the ladder himself. He scaled it quickly. Simone grabbed a small pebble and tossed it up at him. She hit him between the shoulder and caused him to fall back to the ground. Gene got back up with determination though. Both of them started to climb at the same time now.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**I saw Gene and Simone fighting and they looked really intense. I decided it might be best to just stick to the side for this one.

* * *

"How about now?" Kitty said as she held her egg out. "Warm or cold?"

"Cold," Chef said.

"Okay…how about now?" Kitty asked as she turned around.

"A little warmer," Chef said.

"Now?" Kitty said taking a step forward.

"Little warmer," Chef sighed.

"Now?"

"Warmer."

"Now?"

"Still warmer."

"Now?

"Getting colder."

"Now—Ow!" Kitty exclaimed as she walked into another tree.

"Are you sure we can't just put it in for her?" Blaineley groaned.

"You know the rules," Chef said.

"Oh, when I see Mr. Mint we're going to have a long talk about revising these rules," Blaineley grumbled.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Forget just boring regular vision, when I win the prize I'm going to buy x-ray vision, infrared vision, telescope vision, you name it**.**

* * *

Simone and Gene continued to struggle as they raced up the ladder. With one hand they climbed, with one hand they held their eggs, and with their legs they tried knock the other one off the wall.

"I…have some…big boast that…I can't think of…at the moment," Simone mumbled tiredly.

"I'm…winning…end of…story," Gene replied equally as tired.

Both of them reached the top and pulled themselves over. There, they found the near-blind Kitty stumbling all around the pit.

"Here?" she asked.

"Getting hotter," Chef said.

"Here?"

"Hotter."

"Here?"

"You're on fire girl!" Chef exclaimed.

"Noooo!" Both Simone and Gene screamed as they dived for Kitty.

But Kitty dropped her ball and….it fell into the pit.

"For the first time in the season," Blaineley exclaimed, "Kitty wins individual immunity!"

"Booyah!" Kitty exclaimed. "Undercats FTW!"

Gene and Simone collapsed in exhaustion in front of the pit.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**(putting on her glasses) I knew it was only a matter of time before I got my win. It's the undercat way.

**Gene-**Well, I wanted that win for myself, but this is still good. The important thing is that Simone is still toast.

**Simone-**Yeah, I'm not worried. As I think I've proven, I'm not some brainless brute. I know how to strategize and I can have these people eating out of my hands in a manner of minutes.

* * *

Everyone had returned to the main camp by now.

"Congratulations to Kitty," Chef said, "who won the critical final immunity challenge and will be moving on to the finale. But as for the rest of you…it's voting time."

"You have the rest of the day to decide who you're voting for," Blaineley said. "But with only three choices, it can't be that hard."

As the hosts left, the campers dispersed. Nearly everyone collapsed tiredly on their beds.

"Okay, so let's talk," Simone said as she sat down next to Chance.

"Simone…we're all a little tired," Chance said. "I was crushed by a bear."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Simone said. "But listen, you don't want to vote me out."

"I don't?" Chance asked.

"No, you don't," Simone said. "Face it, Chance, you sucked today…and you're going to suck tomorrow. If you take Gene to the finale over me, you will be handing him the win. Do you really want to do that after all he put you through? If you lose to me, at least you're losing to someone who deserves it."

Chance nodded then put his head on his pillow.

"Okay, let me know when it's time to vote," Chance said. "I'm going to try to get some sleep."

Simone then moved over to sit next to Gene.

"Hello, Gene," Simone said.

"Coming to say your last words?" Gene said before yawning.

"Look, I don't think you want to take Chance to the finale," Simone said. "You said it yourself, we're the only real threats here. Do you really think that people will take your "victory" seriously if you're up against those two midgets?"

"Hm," Gene said muffled by his pillow.

"We had a close match today," Simone said. "And I think we deserve to see who the real winner is. The rematch will be the finale."

With that Simone left Gene and moved on to Kitty.

"Kitty, congratulations on getting lucky," Simone said. "Now, I know your style."

"My style?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, you want everything to be as interesting and unpredictable as possible," Simone said. "And do you have any idea how predictable voting me out is going to be? I mean, let's look at Chance. He's a nice guy, and that's boring. Every season has a hero get to the end and he's by far the only one close enough to fill that role. I say we do something a little different and get rid of him now. No one will see it coming."

"You bring up a good point," Kitty said.

"Yes I do," Simone agreed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Simone-**I ain't going anywhere. You know why…because I'm a f**king goddess.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

"Campers…it's been fun," Blaineley said as the final four sat on the platforms. "But all good things must come to an end. This will be our last elimination ceremony."

"Let's make it count," Chef said.

"For once Simone is not immune," Blaineley noted. "Simone, how do you feel?"

"Well, I'd feel better if I still was immune," Simone said. "But I think I can pull it off."

"Kitty, how do you feel, finally winning immunity?" Chef asked.

"Well, I don't think I really needed it," Kitty said, "but it's nice to show that I'm not just some joke."

"Do you have any idea we played 'Hot and Cold?'" Blaineley scoffed.

"Whatever, let's get to the votes," Chef said. "The first one of the night goes to…Simone."

Simone growled as she rose one level.

"Second vote of the night," Blaineley read, "is for…Chance."

Chance looked slightly nervous as he joined Simone.

"Third vote," Chef said, "is for…Simone."

Simone clenched her knees with anger and anxiety.

"And here comes the critical vote that decides it all," Blaineley said, "this vote is for…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Simone."

Simone was silent for the next few minutes.

"You know what…fine," Simone spat. "You people knew that I was the only person who truly deserved to win. I was the only one who fought tooth and nail each and every time. The only person who had brawn and a brain to back it up. And you just couldn't handle that. Well, congratulations, you happened to get lucky and the right time. But I'm telling you, if you hadn't gotten so lucky, I would—"

"And that's all we have time for," Blaineley said. "Chef!"

Chef flipped the switch and launched Simone into the air.

"And that's the end of her," Chef said.

"As for the rest of you," Blaineley said. "Congratulations, you are our final three. Tomorrow will be the greatest fight of them all so be ready."

"We'll see you then," Chef said. "For now, you may return to your cabin."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**Yes, I may it all the way to the finale! And with Simone gone, I may actually have a chance. Not a huge one, but it's possible.

**Kitty-**Well, I think you all saw that it's not a good idea to underestimate me. And I've got two advantage tokens that's sure to give me the edge of this challenge.

**Gene-**HahahahahahahahhahaHAHAHAHAH AHAHAH!

**Votes:**

**Chance-**Sorry, Simone, there is no way I could possibly beat you. There is a small chance I can beat Gene. It's small, but I have to take it.

**Simone-**Chance, you've come far, but there can only be one winner.

**Kitty-**I vote for Simone. Yes, it's predictable, and I apologize, but I want my X-ray vision!

**Gene-**You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment. Good-bye Simone.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"Ladies, Gentlemen, we've reached the final three," Blaineley said. "All the challenges, all the strategizing, all the advantages, all the backstabbing, it's all leading up to this one critical moment."

"The three contestants will have an all-out battle of epic proportions," Chef said. "No holding back this time. When the dust settles only one will survive."

"Who will it be?" Blanieley asked. "Kitty, the Vlogger; Chance, the-no longer-closeted Bisexual; or Gene, the Emotional Abuser? They've all fought hard to be here and they're not going to be stopping now."

"Next episode…it all comes to an end," Chef said. "So don't miss the grand finale of…Total…"

"…Drama," Blaineley added.

"…Switcheroo!" they both finished.

_Author's Note: And it's curtains for Simone. I really did like Simone, she was an enjoyable character to write for. She really could have easily been a villain if the circumstances had been different, and that's just part of the reason why I love her. So, why have her go on an immunity run? Two reasons. One: I've seen a lot of fics, and definitely done it myself, where characters are eliminated around the merge because they're "challenge threats" and yet, really they only won one challenge. I wanted Simone to be a legitimate threat so it would make absolute sense why everyone had to vote her off. Which brings my next point: Another thing I wanted to avoid this season was having the merge be all about "We have to get rid of the villain!" Having Simone allowed the characters to work together to get her out, and allowed Gene to still be sneaky and devious, without stealing the whole stage. But in the end, I knew that Simone couldn't make it to the finale. So, now you have your final three. Who are you rooting for!?_


	26. The Homestretch

_Author's Note: ^_^_

Blaineley and Chef stood side by side on the Dock of Shame.

"Well, this is it," Blaineley said. "25 challenges have all led up to the big moment. Now it's time to find out who is truly the champion of Total Drama Switcheroo."

"Yes, we've got three tough players remaining," Chef said. "Gene, who's relied on scheming to get himself ahead; Chance, who spent the first half clinging to his friends, but stepped it up once they left; and Kitty, who's just been doing whatever the heck she feels like."

"But all that is behind us now," Blaineley said. "Alliances, votes, schemes, none of that matters at this point. It's all about who can win the final challenge. These three have worked hard to get here and it'll all pay off for one of them."

"The final battle starts now," Chef said, "so keep watching Total Drama Switcheroo."

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Luxury Cabin)

The final three were all exhausted from the previous challenge and were getting some well-needed sleep for the finale. However, this sleep was soon broken thanks to a loud clash that sounded like cymbals being smashed together while a trumpet blared. The three of them jumped up in panic and scrambled around the room. They ended up stumbling over each other as they fell out the door.

"Up and at'em!" Chef exclaimed. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

The three campers got up and brushed themselves off.

"That's right," Blaineley said. "Before we start the final challenge, we'd like you guys to do a few things for us first. For starters, we have some questions we'd like you to answer for the audience."

* * *

**Confessional**

**Question #1: How do you feel about your journey?**

**Gene-**It's been worthwhile. I thought I would be able to take control and win with ease, like everything else I do, but this game proved to actually be a decent challenge. Still, I never doubted that I'd make it this far.

**Chance-**It's been…quite an experience. Coming in, I was all full of uncertainties that I was trying to ignore. But now I feel like I've been able to take charge of myself and that's helped me play a better game.

**Kitty-**Oh yeah, this game has been a lot more than I thought it would be. Coming in, I was just looking for another story to put on my blog, I never thought that I'd become a power player. But I'm glad I did.

**Question #2: If you win, what will you spend your money on?**

**Kitty-**Well, obviously I need to get the latest upgrades on all my computers and devices. And if I'm lucky, I might even be able to get some that haven't be released yet.

**Chance-**I'm really not sure. Maybe do a little travelling. Although I'd like to get home and stay there for a bit first.

**Gene-**Use it towards getting my next millions dollars.

**Question #3: Do you have any regrets in the game?**

**Chance-**I wish that I'd played more strategically towards the start. I was caught off guard and my friends paid the price for that. I should have been more prepared.

**Kitty-**I wish I'd been able to save Corrina. She was my BFF out here and I was too slow to stop her own demise.

**Gene-**I'm in the finale with the two weakest players in the game. Why would I regret anything?

**Question #4: What do you feel was your biggest moment in the game?**

**Kitty-**Hm, well, I did a lot of big vote offs, caused some stir-ups, but really, I think my biggest contribution was voting out Zola, that literally came down to the last vote.

**Chance-**Voting for Gene before the merge. That was the day when I took a risk and stopped playing the victim.

**Gene-**Winning immunity on the last team challenge. That wasn't easy, but if I hadn't done it, I wouldn't here today.

**Question #5: How do you feel about your competition?**

**Gene-**I said it before, these two guys aren't even competition. They've just been stepping stones in my path to victory.

**Chance-**I can't say that I'm upset about either of them being here since I made the choice to align with them. I'd rather be against Corrina or Ken instead of Gene, but it is what it is.

**Kitty-**I'm pretty happy with what I've got. Sometimes heroes beat villains, sometimes villains beat heroes, but I plan on beating both a hero and a villain.

* * *

Having finished their confessionals, the three finalists left behind the outhouse and returned to the center of the camp.

"Alright," Blaineley exclaimed. "Next on our agenda…you guys are going on a hike."

"Huh?" Gene asked.

"Just head in that direction," Chef said. "You'll know when you get there."

The three shrugged at each other and started to walk. They made their way through the forest and over hills.

"So, guys, what do you think today's challenge will be?" Kitty asked. "Something epic, I'm sure."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you won't be winning it," Gene said.

"Yeah, just like I had no chance at winning the last challenge," Kitty laughed.

"That was different," Gene grumbled. "Simone isn't here to keep me busy."

"Well, I'm hoping that if the challenge is something big, it'll at least be virtual," Chance said. "That storm we had was enough real danger for me, thank you very much."

"And that means I can use double advantage power!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Have long have you even had that?" Chance asked. "I feel like it's been mentioned every challenge."

"Oh yeah, I've been saving it for some time now," Kitty said.

"Not that it'll make a difference," Gene remarked.

"We shall see," Kitty retorted.

Eventually, the three arrived at a large white altar. Three chairs were waiting for them. They glanced at each other before moving forward and sitting down in the chairs.

"Glad you could make it!" Blaineley exclaimed as she and Chef came up from behind the monument.

"Now, you've all made friends and enemies in this game," Chef said. "But in the end, these were the people you crushed…however, we've decided to let them come back to have some last words for you."

"That's right," Blaineley said. "Before we start today's challenge, each of your former opponents have prepared some speeches for you. They may address as many or as few of you as they like and you are not to interrupt them until they've finished."

"Come on in, Ashley," Chef called.

The heavy girl marched up to the final three sitting in front of her.

"Alright, let me start by saying how deeply disappointed I am with such a mediocre collection of finalists," Ashley sniffed. "It's clear that I'm the only person with an iota of intelligence, and the rest of you just rode off of luck. Let's start with…oh, I don't know…Chance! You spent your entire game clinging to your friends, who, while also pathetic, were marginally superior to you, and then you acted like you were some strategist when they left, when in reality the only reason no one voted for you was because you were a pathetic speck of anything near competence. Now, how about we move onto…Gene! Again, you act like your Mr. Genius, when in actuality your plan fell apart at the slightest flaw. I'm genuinely surprised it didn't happen earlier. And again, you did not survive thanks to your intelligence, you survived simply because with no plan to keep you afloat, you were barely any more threatening than Chance. And that brings me to the biggest failure yet…Kitty! I can't believe I ever tried to be associated with you. You had no idea what you were doing at all. You flipflopped thoughtlessly and assumed that that was supposed to make you a mastermind. All it made you was an idiot. And, like these two losers next to you, the only reason you survived was because even a monkey could beat you in a challenge. You people disgust me."

Everyone was silent in response.

"Okay, next please," Gene said.

Chef dragged Ashley away while Blaineley guided Kyle.

"Alright, Kyle, it's your turn," Blaineley said.

"Ahem," Kyle began, "I…okay, we need to stop this!"

Everyone glanced at each other awkwardly.

"I cannot speak to you like this," Kyle said.

He then grabbed the chairs and rearranged them. When he was done, Kitty was in the middle with Gene and Chance on either end.

"There, boy, girl, boy," Kyle exclaimed proudly. "Oh wait, stop, that's no good!"

He quickly rearranged them again. This time it had Chance in the middle with Kitty and Gene on either side.

"There," Kyle exclaimed. "Boy on the left, girl on the right, ambiguous in the middle…no, I think it was better the other way!"

He returned to having Kitty in between Chance and Gene.

"There, good on the left, evil on the right, and neutral in the middle," he exclaimed.

"Can we begin now?" Gene asked with irritation.

"Alright, I don't have much to say," Kyle said. "I really couldn't care less about who gets third and who gets first. All I demand is that Kitty gets second to keep the balance."

"Thanks for the support," Kitty said sarcastically.

"Don't let me down," Kyle said as he left. "Don't ruin the balance now when you're so close."

"And now we'll bring in Arthur," Blaineley said.

Instead of the small boy arriving, a metallic, curled ball rolled up to the altar. With a flash the ball burst into smoke. When it cleared, Arthur was standing in front of them.

"Hey, guys," Arthur greeted. "Like my newest contraption?"

The finalists applauded for him as he took a small bow.

"Okay, so being an early boot, I never really got to know any of you particularly well," Arthur said. "But you all seemed to have really worked hard to get here. Chance you seem like a nice guy and Kitty you seem…a little crazy, but nice too. Gene, sorry, but you did vote me out, so you've lost my support. But congratulations to all of you and I wish you the best of luck for your final challenge."

With that a propeller sprouted out of Arthur's backpack and carried him away.

"And now here comes Willow," Chef said.

Willow did not look happy as she marched up the altar.

"How dare you!?" she exclaimed. "How dare you vote out my bestie!? She deserved to be here!"

Willow stamped her foot angrily as she began to pace.

"I just cannot believe this!" she ranted. "I haven't felt this betrayed since I found out that some Bram Stoker guy stole Stephanie Meyer's idea and pasted it off as a cheap rip-off. Oh, I am so angry right now, I'm going to write a letter and let him know what I think of him."

As she marched off Gene sighed, "Well, this has been so enlightening so far."

"And next up is Collin," Chef announced.

"Hey, guys!" Collin exclaimed as he hopped up to the altar. "Okay first up, Chance, good job on being the first guy to score a girl."

Collin high-fived Chance.

"You two seem to really click together, I hope you're happy together," Collin continued.

"Thank you," Chance said with a smile.

"Now, Kitty," Collin said, "I'm surprised a pretty girl like you didn't end up with someone. I'm sure you could have made a lucky boy very happy."

"You think so?" Kitty said with a blush as she played with her pigtail.

"And Gene…well, it's no surprise that you didn't get a girlfriend, you're a jerk," Collin finished.

"Um, the reason I didn't get girlfriend is because I have a beautiful girl waiting for me back home," Gene pointed out.

"Eh…you're still a jerk," Collin said.

With that, Collin waved goodbye and left the altar.

"And here's an old friend," Blaineley said deviously. "Mason!"

Mason marched up to the final three.

"Alright, I know I didn't like anyone here," Mason said, "but I really don't care for any of you. Coming into this game, I was ready to bring it. I was ready to fight to win. When we hit the merge, I was expecting there to be an all-out bloodbath. Instead I got you guys tiptoeing around trying to be nice to everyone and putting aside grudges to team up. It was sickening. You people aren't champions, just a bunch of wimps you took the easy way out. Whatever your last challenge is, I hope it's painful."

"Thank you, Mason," Blaineley said. "And here comes Zola."

"Alright, people," Zola said, "I bet you're hoping for some positivity to break up all this hate…well, you won't find that here. My goal in this game was to take out the villains, yet y'all seemed to have the opposite intent. Gene, Kitty, the two of you were doing nothing but messing up plans for all the decent people out here. And Chance, you may act like you're above it all, but when the time came, you still laid down your arms and let Gene ride straight to the end."

Zola took a breath. Then continued.

"However, I have something more important to talk about," she said, "your hideous fashion sense. First off, Chance…a beret? Seriously? A beret signifies class, dignity, shazam! You don't have any of that, you can't rock the beret. I got shazam, you do not. And Kitty…pigtails? What are you, three years old? Lastly, we could to the biggest atrocity of all…a fedora. The fedora is the biggest style icon that says nothing at all. In fact, what it says is, 'Look at me, I'm trying to be stylish.' Which, unfortunately, causes the opposite effect. And that's just staying above your hairlines. I could really go to town on the rest of your wardrobe disasters, but that's all I've got time for right now."

Zola turned and left the finalist behind.

"Tough crowd," Blaineley remarked. "Well, it won't be lightening up anytime soon because here comes Missy."

The fairy girl looked like she had fire in her eyes as she stormed over to the final three.

"I…hate…all…of…you," she hissed. "SO MUCH! You make my blood boil! Gene…oh, Gene, you are disgusting! You have absolutely no compassion for anyone but yourself, clearly you have no soul! Kitty, your idea of fun is causing the downfall of others, I'm pretty sure you have some sort of mental disorder. And that bring me to Chance. You actually have the audacity to think that what you did is justifiable. You helped the person who hurt you the most. Why would you do this!? The answer: You have absolutely no concept of right and wrong and think that if people hurt you, it's okay to forgive them. You really are a pathetic excuse for a human being! And to top it all off, all of you used strategy, the root of all evil! Aaah!"

"Okay, time for you to go," Chef said as he dragged Missy away before she could attack the others.

"Now, we get to the post-merge," Blaineley said. "Starting with Ken."

"Hello, guys," Ken said as he walked onto the altar. "Now, as you can guess, I'm feeling a bit bitter. Chance, you're still my buddy and I'm rooting for you, but the rest of you…Gene, you lied and used me, then tried to stab me in the back. You were a horrible person who had no regard for who you hurt as long as it got you ahead. Kitty, I'm still not happy with you either. I don't think that you're sorry at all about what happened. You just go with the winds, whatever suits your game, and act like because you realized you couldn't get as far with Alison and Charlie, that means you've suddenly changed. But I'm over it. This is just a game and I'm willing to be a good sport."

"And now it's time for fan favorite, Corrina," Chef announced as Corrina skipped up the altar.

"Greetings, everyone!" Corrina exclaimed. "Okay, so as I'm sure you can all guess, I'll still be supporting my boyfriend. However, I'd also like to give some support to my BFF, Kitty. I'm hearing a lot of people bash your gameplay, but I for one thought you did great. I mean, I was angry at the time, but like Ken said, this is just a game and the point of a game is to have fun. And Kitty, I can't think of anyone who had more fun than you. So good job for bringing a little bit of crazy all the way to the end. Gene, you suck and I have nothing to say to you."

And with those words, Corrina skipped off the altar.

"Next up, it's the psycho we've all come to fear and love," Chef said, "Alison."

Alison walked up to the altar with an evil smile on her face.

"Hello, everyone, uwee hee hee," she greeted. "At first, I was angry that you people voted me out, then I was furious that you voted Charlie out. But instead of exacting my revenge, I decided to soothe my anger with art."

She pulled out some sheets of paper.

"I made these for you," she said. "Gene, here's a picture of you being hanged. Kitty's here's one of you having your guts ripped out. And Chance, this is you going through a blender. Hope you like them. Uwee hee hee."

The three finalists paled as they looked at the pictures.

"And now here comes Charlie," Blaineley announced.

Charlie walked up to the three chairs and waved to everyone.

"Hi, guys," he said. "So, when I started this game, I didn't really know what I was doing. My only real goal was to make friends, and, even though there's been some rough spots, I tried to play as nice as I could with everyone. I want you to know that I'm not angry at all that you voted me out, I was just happy to get as far as I did. I hope after this is over we can all be friends. Even you Gene…although you'll have to not be so evil."

Everyone waved goodbye as Charlie left.

"And that brings us to our final loser," Blaineley said. "Voted out last night, it's Simone!"

Simone walked up to the final three slowly.

"Hello," she said with a huff. "Now, I spent the last night thinking of all the things I could say about how much I hate all of you. However, I realized there is only one person who deserves to be here and my speech shall be directed to that person."

Simone pulled out some cue cards and cleared her throat.

"Dear, Simone," she read, "congratulations on having a perfect immunity run and getting to the final 3, therefore, essentially winning the game. You deserve this more than anyone else in the game, especially those two morons on either side of you. You worked hard and it's paid off. Good job. Sincerely, Simone…why, thank you, Simone, I agree with every words you said. I'm done!"

With that she tossed her cards into the air and stormed off the altar.

"And that does it for the losers," Blaineley said. "Now, let's get on with that challenge."

Blaineley guided the final three over to the flagpole. By now, there were two flags that had the locked symbol on them.

"Alright, Chef, let's give it one last whirl," Blaineley said.

Chef nodded and pulled the switch. The one flag came out. It was…purple!

"It's a virtual challenge!" Blaineley announced. "Which means that Kitty and Gene can both use their advantage tokens."

"Actually," Kitty said, "since I have two…I'd like to give one of mine to Chance."

"Huh?" Chef exclaimed.

"Kitty, are you sure you want to do that?" Chance asked.

"Yes," Kitty replied. "I want this to be a fair fight between all of us. You've earned your spot here, just as much as I have, and I think you deserve this."

"Well…thank you," Chance said as he accepted the token.

"Alright, fine, I'll allow this," Blaineley said. "Now, let's get started."

The final three walked to the clearing in the woods as usual. The machine powered up and the ground shook. This time the grass and forest turned to brown dust. Then with a sudden tremor, something huge emerged from the ground. When it had fully risen the campers were looking at a gargantuan orb. It seemed to be some odd combination of three different materials, though. Random patch could be stone, metal, or some gooey green substance.

"Welcome, to your final challenge," Blaineley's voice announced. "The winner of this challenge will get the million dollar prize, the others will get nothing."

"In this challenge you'll have to face all sorts of monsters at once," Chef said. "Dragons, Robots, and…Aliens! They'll all be waiting for you in there…waiting to destroy you!"

"The goal of the game is simple enough," Blaineley said. "Get to the center of that structure and you win."

"Although, the monsters aren't the only things that can hurt you," Chef said. "You're welcome, and encouraged, to attack each other."

"Okay, best of luck, and begin!" Blaineley exclaimed.

Instantly, the three pulled out the glowing orange capsules. All at once they crushed them in their hands. A large glow of white overcame all of them as they began to transform. Metal began to grow in patches over Kitty's body. One of her eyes was replaced with a green light. Her pigtails were replacing with spinning flails. One of her hands became a metal claw, the other hand began an arm-cannon. Her legs were replaced with large boots. And scattered across her body were wires, buttons, and other robotic whatnots.

"Robo-Kitty is ready for action!" she exclaimed.

As Chance transformed, his muscles expanded over her body. His eyes were covered with a golden mask. His clothes all transformed to a tight blue outfit. A golden 'C' appeared in the middle. Lastly, a gold cape flowed down his back.

"Here's Super Chance!" he exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Gene had horns sprout out of his head. His nails grew long into claws. His teeth turned to fangs. His clothes all became black, including a black cape in the shape of demonic wings. Once the transformation was complete, a staff shaped like a gnarled claw appeared in his hand.

"Let's do this," he said.

"No, you need to have a cool name," Kitty said.

Gene just rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you will be…Baron Von Gene," Kitty decided.

"Hey, hey, look at me, I can fly!" Chance exclaimed as he soared above the two of them.

"Amazing," Gene replied dryly. "Now, time to win this challenge."

Gene found that he had also been blessed with flight. It turned out that his cape was more than just for show. He lifted up into the air and soared towards the mismatched orb.

"Oh no you don't," Chance said as he soared after him.

"Hey, wait up!" Kitty exclaimed. "Jetpacks, activate!"

Nothing happened.

"No jetpacks!?" Kitty gasped. "What kind of crummy robo-suit is this? Well, do something!"

Suddenly her feet turned to wheels.

"It'll do," Kitty said as she skated after the two boys.

Chance and Gene were currently racing neck and neck.

"Let's see what other tricks I've got," Gene said as he waved his staff.

This caused several scorpions to spring out of it and fly towards Chance.

"Ah!" Chance exclaimed as the arachnids closed in on his face.

However, none of them reached him. They were vaporised by his heat vision before they got the chance.

"Cool," Chance remarked.

But Gene had gained the lead by now. The boy had reached the entrance of the globular structure. He took to the ground and stepped inside. Once he entered he found several pulsating, green pods. The room was mostly dark, except for a few glowing green lights. Gene walked carefully, waiting for something to spring out and attack him. He was right. Several little green men holding glowing sticks emerged from the pods.

"You guys don't look so tough," Gene scoffed.

The small glowing sticks expanded into full Katana.

"That's better," Gene remarked as he twirled his staff.

"Gene!" Chance exclaimed as he dropped down into the doorway. "You're not getting away from me that easy."

Suddenly, Chance was knocking unconscious with a swing of a flail.

"Sorry, Chance," Kitty said as she entered from behind him. "But you were in my way."

The little aliens were attacking Gene now. Gene deflected their swipes with his staff.

"Take this!" Gene exclaimed as he waved his hand.

Black tendrils sprouted out of the ground and began coiling around aliens. However, they were able to slice through the darkness easily. Soon they were surrounding Gene again. Kitty meanwhile, was also dealing with a few of them.

"Move it," she said as she swiped her claw along all of them.

She knocked them all into Gene.

"There you go, Gene," Kitty exclaimed. "More friends for you."

Kitty wheeled past them all and headed into the next room.

"Now, get back here!" Gene snapped as slammed his staff against several of the oncoming aliens.

Chance was standing up again now as he rubbed his head. He took out to the air again and flew over the struggle. Several aliens pointed their Katana and fired beams at Chance. He managed to swerve to avoid and only singed his cape before following after Kitty.

"Well, if it works for him," Gene said as he levitated himself, "it should work for me."

Gene tried to flew past the aliens, but they managed to leap up and grab onto his cape. They continued to prod him with their weapons until he fell to the floor again.

"Get. Off!" Gene snapped as he launched a ball of black fire at the aliens.

That destroyed most of them. The others were too scared to come close to him.

"Finally," Gene grumbled as he chased after the other two.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**It really was nice of Kitty to give up one of her advantages for me. I feel like this has improved my chances strongly. I'm still going to try my hardest, of course.

**Kitty-**All alliances are off starting now. Forgot what they've done in the past, all that matters is that Gene and Chance are standing in my way of one million dollars and I'm not going to let them stop me.

**Gene-**Those two are pathetic. I'm the one who worked to get here and they just clung on. It's time to prove that I'm the only real threat left.

* * *

Kitty had entered a room that looked entirely different. The floor was made of grass and glowing crystals on the roof replicated the sun. Chance flew in after her.

"Sorry, Chance, I'm not letting you get the lead now," Kitty said as she rolled forward.

"We'll see about that," Chance said as he flew to catch up with her.

Kitty grunted and sped up. However, suddenly she wished she could stop. She saw a giant red dragon growling in front of her.

"Brake, brake, brake!" Kitty exclaimed as she tried to stop.

She ended up slamming right into the dragon's scaly red knee. The dragon snorted before puffing out a small breath of fire. It was enough to send Chance falling to the ground though. Both of them picked themselves up and faced the dragon. It was a towering height. Its scales were blood red, while its many horns were charred black. Its eyes looked angry as it snorted smoke out of its nostrils.

"Okay, take this!" Chance exclaimed as he fired twin beams out of his eyes.

"Yeah, and this!" Kitty shouted as she shot a plasma blast out of her arm-cannon.

The attacks bounced off the dragon harmlessly.

"Okay, new plan," Chance said. "Time to go!"

With that he took off and tried to speed past the dragon.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kitty said as he claw shot after him like a grappling hook.

She snagged his cape and dragged him back. Gene had entered the room by now.

"Having fun, guys?" he chuckled.

With a snap of his fingers, deathly vines sprung out of the ground and began wrapping around the two of them.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you be," he said as he took to the air and tried to soar past the dragon.

The dragon wasn't going to let him pass easily though. It stood menacingly as it blocked Gene's path.

"Fine, I have to deal with you too?" Gene scoffed as he begun spinning staff. "So be it."

A murder of ravens appeared in front of him. The flock swarmed to the dragon's face and began pecking at its eyes.

"Heh heh heh," Gene chuckled as he soared over the dragon.

Chance and Kitty managed to break free of the vines by now and saw that the dragon was still distracted.

"Well, Kitty, I apologize," Chance started, "But you did smack me in the back of the head."

With that he used his super strength to shove Kitty back across the grassy field. Then he flew over the dragon and after Gene.

"No fair!" Kitty exclaimed as she tried to catch up.

However, the dragon had roasted all of the ravens by now and was glaring at Kitty viciously.

"Curses," Kitty exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**After all I've gone through, I really am willing to do anything to win. I think we all are, which is why I don't feel bad.

**Kitty-**Don't worry, undercats always fall behind before a miraculous comeback…or they would if I wasn't the first one.

**Gene-**I suppose I can't ask for it to be too easy. But this challenge still isn't something that I can't handle.

* * *

Gene had entered a dark, dank cave by now. Water dripped down with each step he took. He heard the sounds of Chance arriving at the entrance and picked up the pace. Eventually he came to a dead end. The only thing in sight was a silver and green cube against the wall. Gene reached up to examine in when he heard a low rumbling. He stood up and began looking for what had caused the sound. Then he heard a different sound, the sound of Chance zooming straight for him.

"Head up, Gene!" Chance exclaimed just before he slammed into the boy.

However, he did not make contact. Instead Gene turned to smoke and Chance collided with the rock wall.

"Good to see you too," Gene said as he reformed.

Then he heard the rumbling again.

"What's that?" Chance asked nervously.

"That's what I was trying to figure out before you rudely interrupted," Gene said.

Suddenly the ground burst open. Another dragon creature emerged, this one was inky black. It slithered like a snake and had coiling tendrils coming off of its head. It wasn't any smaller than the last dragon, though.

"Take this!" Gene exclaimed as he tossed a ball of black fire.

The dragon easily slithered out the way.

"Okay, my turn!" Chance exclaimed as he darted at the dragon.

With a whip of its tail, the dragon knocked Chance back against the wall. As Chance pulled himself back up, his hand made contact with the metallic cube. It instantly started to chirp and spin.

"Is this a good thing or bad thing?" Chance muttered as he backed up.

"One bad thing is enough," Gene said as he tried to bind the dragon without much luck.

The cube expanded and transformed. When it was done it took the shape of an unusual shuttle. Chance was still eyeing it curiously. The door opened and something crawled out. It was another alien, this one was grey and skeletal with a long pointed head. It pulled out a long jagged sword.

"Definitely a bad thing," Chance announced as he backed up.

The alien swung its sword murderously.

"Back off!" Chance exclaimed as he fired his heat vision.

The alien deflected them with its sword. However, they ended up bouncing into the inky black dragon. It screeched in pain. This allowed Gene to finally wrap the creature up in a black web. While he was doing this, Chance had managed to grab the alien's wrist. He picked the creature up and tossed it against the wall.

"Well, this is all great," Gene said, "but it doesn't change the fact that we've got nowhere to go."

"Hm…what about in here?" Chance said as he pointed to the shuttle.

"Me first," Gene said as he shoved Chance and entered the ship.

Chance quickly followed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**It looks like Gene is going to be my biggest obstacle left. If I can get past him, I might be able to win this thing.

* * *

Kitty was still busy trying to not get burned to a crisp. The dragon chased her around the field as it spewed fire down on her.

"Uh…Ice beam!" Kitty exclaimed as she shot a blizzard of ice at the dragon.

The ice melted before it even got close to the fire.

"Water blaster!" Kitty shouted as water came gushing out of her arm.

The water turned to steam instantly.

"Uh…um…Dragon's bane!" she tried.

She received a negative bing sound in response.

"Well…give me something!" she cried.

Her other hand quickly transformed so that it was in the shape of a drill.

"Um, okay, what exactly am I supposed to do with this?" she asked. "Is the dragon weak against drills?"

Another blast of fire gave her enough reason to not risk trying.

"Oh wait, I know!" Kitty exclaimed.

She pointed her drill downwards and began digging a hole in the ground. She kept going down until she had entered a new area. She fell down into a cavern, this one was filled with lava.

"Hm, well out of the frying pan," she muttered, "but is this the fire or just…some other frying pan?"

She took a step forward and instantly a third dragon burst out of the lava. This one was bright orange and fat. It spat chunks of burning rocks at Kitty.

"Okay, this isn't good," Kitty said as she ducked and dodge.

Using her robotic eye she locked onto the dragon and began firing missiles at it. With each hit the cavern shook violently. Kitty nearly fell into the boiling lava beneath her.

"Okay, maybe I should try something a little more light duty," Kitty said to herself.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**I'm sure my big comeback will be showing up anytime now…anytime now…

* * *

Gene and Chance found that the inside of the shuttle was actually a lot more spacious than the outside. They were walking through a mechanical room with giant cogs turning and pistons pumping in the background. Gene had fire burning in his hand, ready for anything to attack. Chance followed closely behind him. Suddenly, the floor disappeared beneath them. A trapdoor had sprung open and they were sent sliding down a slope. They landed in a vast pit. In front of them were a hulking robotic giant. It had massive arms that reached down to the ground. Its wide feet stomped forward. It was covered in armor, except for two red slits for eyes.

"Looks like it's time to fight again," Chance remarked.

Chance once again tried his laser vision, but found that it again had no impact.

"What is the point of this power if it never works?" he sighed.

Instead he tried charging through the air at the robot. The behemoth just smacked him aside with its large hand. Gene threw his fire at the robotic beast, but it dissolved harmlessly. The robot stomped towards him menacingly. Gene clutched his staff and prepared to attack again. He swung it and black lightning struck the robot in the head. The hulk didn't slow down.

"Okay, I can see that we have a problem," Gene remarked as he began backing up.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**Well, that hurt.

* * *

Kitty ran along the narrow passages as the dragon spat more burning boulders at her.

"Take this!" Kitty exclaimed as she fired an electric bolt at the dragon.

The monster winced in pain, but only attacked with more fury afterwards. One of the rocks managed to hit Kitty right in the back. She nearly rolled over the edge. Luckily her claw duck into the ledge and kept her from falling into the lava. Quickly she pulled herself up and kept running. When she reached the end of the passage she only found a hole in the ground, too small for her to climb down.

"Okay, Kitty, looks like fighting is the only option," she exclaimed. "Let's hope I have something good in here."

She pointed her cannon outwards and began firing whatever she could. Her shots made contact with the dragon, but it still kept coming at her.

"Eep," Kitty exclaimed as an avalanche of rocks came soaring at her.

She backed up nervously. Then suddenly a strong blast of air came up out of the hole. Kitty was swept upwards towards the top of the cavern.

"Ah!" Kitty cried as she realized she was headed for solid rock.

She held up her claw in defense which transformed into a drill again and began cutting through the rock as Kitty continued to shoot upwards.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kitty-**Aha, you're not getting rid of me that easy!

* * *

Gene continued to evade the robot. He summoned snakes, spiders, and all sorts of other creepy things, but nothing did any damage to the robot. It just stomped on whatever he threw at it. Chance came up from behind and pounded on the robot's back. The clang echoed through the chamber, but not a dent was made on the armor. The robot spun around and knocked Chance back again.

"Come on, die already!" Gene snapped as he summoned vines to wrap around the robot.

It snapped through them with ease.

"There is no stopping this thing!" Chance exclaimed as he took a running start to charge into the creature.

Suddenly the ground started to shake.

"Oh, now what!?" Gene groaned.

Kitty burst out of the ground right beneath the robot. Her drill cut straight into its armor. As she was forced upward she split the robot almost completely in half.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed as the robot fell to the ground. "Miss me?"

"Well…thanks," Chance said.

"For what?" Kitty asked.

Chance pointed at the robot she had destroyed.

"Oh, would you look at that," Kitty remarked. "No problem."

Then a door appeared at the other side of the room. It opened up and revealed the next chamber.

"Looks like we're moving on together," Kitty said.

"Not likely," Gene said as he summoned more tendrils to hold Kitty.

Chance immediately took to the air to avoid being tied down as well. Gene flew to the door and Chance chased after him.

"Oh no, I will not be left behind again!" Kitty growled. "Not this time!"

Using her claw she slashed at the tendrils and quickly wheeled after the boys. She locked onto Gene and fired a missile. It made contact and Gene was blasted to the ground.

"Ha, take that!" Kitty laughed as she past the boy.

"No!" Gene cried as he fired a bolt of lightning at Kitty.

She was shocked and stunned in place. Gene took the lead again.

"I don't think so," Kitty said as she swung on of her flails and wrapped it around Gene.

While all this was happening, Chance had managed to enter the new room. This room was sterile and futuristic. His feet made a light clang with each step he took. Then a panel in the wall opened. Chance prepared for a fight. A horde of robotic spiders poured out of the passage. Chance stomped, smacked, and incinerated as many as he could, yet still some managed to latch onto his body. As they dug their claws into him he could fill his strength being drained.

"Hey, stop that!" Chance said as he crushed one is his hand.

However, they seemed to be increasing. Every time he destroyed one, two more would leech onto him. He fell to the ground as they began swarming over him. Desperately he tried ramming his body against the wall trying to shake them off. By this time, Gene and Kitty had gotten into the room.

"Whoa, those things are freaky," Kitty exclaimed as the spiders spotted them and moved on to attack.

Kitty swiped at them with her claw while Gene torched them with fire. Like with Chance, though, it was hard to destroy all of them, and they soon had a few leeching onto their bodies.

"Well, this isn't SO bad," Kitty remarked.

Suddenly the wall burst open. An army of the typical, domed UFOs flew into the room.

"You just had to say it," Gene grumbled.

The UFOs began blasting at the campers.

"Ah!" Gene cried as he was hit in the back.

"Eat this!" Kitty exclaimed as she began spinning around.

Her flails soared through the air smashing whatever got in their path. Soon everything in the room had either been crushed to piece or exploded in the chaos. She looked at Chance who was still lying on the floor with his energy drained, and at Gene who was still woozy from the shot to the back.

"See ya!" she exclaimed as she kept wheeling along through the room.

"No," Gene said, getting his strength back.

Chance was also able to regain himself and stand back up. Gene chased after Kitty and Chance followed just behind. The three of them came to a vertical passage. It was a vast round room. Way up at the top was a glowing light.

"Is that the finish line?" Chance exclaimed.

"Whatever it is, I'm getting there first," Gene said.

Kitty was already using her claw to climb up the side of the vertical tunnel. Gene and Chance soon past her as they soared upwards. However, suddenly they were assaulted by several turrets. Both of them cried out in pain as they were electrocuted by the laser sentries. They fell back down to the bottom while Kitty kept climbing.

"Okay we'll have to look out for those," Chance remarked.

Gene glared at Kitty. Then he raised his staff and a swarm of vines burst of the wall. They quickly engulfed her. He turned to Chance, only to see that he was flying again. Gene growled and chased after him. As Chance came up to the sentries he blasted them with his laser vision. They exploded with each strike.

"Yes!" Chance exclaimed.

"Thank you for that," Gene said. "Now get out of my way."

Kitty managed to break out of her prison with her flails, one of which smacked into Gene. Gene clung onto it, though, and sent a swarm of bats to bite at Kitty's face.

"Ow, cut it out!" she exclaimed.

Chance was halfway up the tunnel by now. Suddenly, the walls around him exploded. He heard an angry buzzing, them a horde of large, green hornets flew out. They had poisonous stingers ready and did not look happy. Chance used his heat vision, but they flew out of the way. One attacked with its stinger, and pierced Chance's cape. He quickly recoiled. Gene was gaining on him now. Gene held out his hands and lightning crackled throughout the area in front of him. The hornet aliens were electrified, but so was Chance. He began to fall as he grabbed his body in pain.

"This game is mine!" Gene exclaimed eccstacily.

"I don't think so!" Kitty shouted as she fired another missile at him.

She slammed Gene into the wall and then quickly began climbing again. By the time Gene had recovered, the two were on the same level. Gene tried to take off, but Kitty used her flail again. Once more, she had him ensnared. Chance had recovered by now as well, but he had fallen quite far. He used all his strength and flew as fast as he could. Kitty and Gene were still struggling and moving upwards at the same time.

"Take this!" Gene said as he threw a ball of fire at her.

"No, you take this!" Kitty said as she sent a current of electricity through her flail, shocking Gene.

Chance was gaining on them, but both were nearing the glowing light by now. Just when they were in reach, the wall burst up again and two scaly hands reached up. Gene and Kitty were clutched within the monstrous hands. Another dragon crawled out of the hole. This one was twice as big as any of the others they'd faced. It was a dusty gold and had sharp teeth. The beast eyed them hungrily. It raised them to be devoured.

"No, this is the not the way it's supposed to end for me!" Gene shouted.

Chance was fast approaching. He would be reaching the finish line soon enough. As the beast prepared to chomp down on its victims, Kitty dug her drill into its tooth. The dragon roared in pain. Kitty clung to the tooth, while Gene dropped down to its tongue. Kitty began trying to swing herself out.

"No, I won't let you!" Gene exclaimed.

His body burst open and tentacles shot out. They wrapped around Kitty, tugging at her, pulling her down.

"Let go!" Kitty exclaimed as she began firing whatever she had at Gene.

With one well-placed shot, she hit Gene's head and he exploded into a mess of darkness. Kitty then turned around to see that Chance was nearly at the light.

"I can do this!" she exclaimed. "It's comeback time!"

She tossed herself out of the dragons mouth and immediately began wheeling along its head. Chance saw her and began firing his eye laser at her. Kitty retaliated with several shots of her own. She started to wheel along the side of the wall. Chance stopped focusing on her and worked on getting to the light.

"Sorry, Kitty, but I'm winning this," Chance said.

"Not on my watch!" Kitty exclaimed as she leapt for the light.

Chance bolted for it. Both made contact with the light split-seconds apart. Then the world went blinding white. When the two opened their eyes again, they were standing back in the clearing. All the eliminated campers were surrounding them. Gene stood to the side, scowling bitterly. Chef and Blaineley stepped forward.

"We have our winner," Blaineley announced. "Just by a split second the first person to reach the light was…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Chance!"

Everyone burst into applause. Ken and Corrina were the most enthusiastic, while Ashley and Missy clapped more reluctantly.

"Chance has won Total Drama Switcheroo," Chef announced. "The glory, the fame, and of course, the million dollars!"

"What do you have to say, Chance?" Blaineley asked.

"Well, it certainly wasn't an easy journey," Chance said. "But I'm very glad I went through with it. I made new friends, I learned more about myself, and I was able to grow in confidence."

"Great work, Chancey," Kitty exclaimed. "You earned this!"

"You're not mad?" Chance asked.

"Of course not," Kitty laughed. "Second place is pretty good for a scrawny undercat like myself. And I'm sure all my followers would love to hear about my experience. Perhaps you'd like to do an interview."

Before Chance could answer, Ken came over to him and lifted him up.

"You did it, Chance!" he exclaimed. "You really pulled it off."

"I always knew he could," Corrina said as she swung over to Chance and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes…well done, Chance," Gene said icily.

"Sorry, Gene," Chance said without much emotion. "Looks like you won't be winning this time."

"Fine," Gene said, "losing will only allow me to learn from my mistakes, and win the next time I'm on this show. Because I will be coming back."

"Ha, the only one who's coming back is me!" Missy exclaimed. "I'm the fan-favorite so I deserve the money."

"Actually," Kitty said as she looked at her phone, "it says here that the All-Stars cast will feature—"

"No spoilers!" Chef said as he crushed the phone.

"Alright, everyone, it's time to party," Blaineley exclaimed. "Let's head back to the cabins and celebrate!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chance-**Wow, just wow, I am in shock right now. I cannot believe this actually happened. But it did!

**Gene-**I was close…I was so close! This is wrong, this is just wrong! They had better bring me back next time; I was robbed!

**Simone-**Meh, I could have done that easily.

**Corrina-**I'm so proud of Chance. He came a long way from the kid who stepped off that dock.

* * *

(Conclusion)

Blaineley and Chef stood on the Dock of Shame while a party went on behind them.

"And there you have it," Blaineley exclaimed. "Another season behind us."

"There was strategy, there were fights, there was a heck of a lot of switching," Chef said. "And it all paid off for Chance."

"It looks like he's going to be a different person heading back," Blaineley said. "And maybe some of the others can say that same. On that note, the question remains, will we see any of these faces again? Only time will tell."

"But until next season," Chef said. "Thank you for watching Total…Drama Switcheroo!"

Chef and Blaineley smiled for a few more seconds, then broke.

"Ah, glad that's done," Blaineley exclaimed.

"You're telling me," Chef said as he glared at her.

"Get back to your kitchen, Chef," Blaineley said. "If I had it my way, you'd be staying there, out of sight all season."

Chef grumbled to himself as he left Blaineley. Then a helicopter arrived at the beach. Blaineley walked over to see Mr. Mint get out.

"Ah, Ms. O'Halloran, glad to know that everything worked out nicely," Mr. Mint exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah," Blaineley said. "What did you expect having me as host instead of that doofus, McClean? Anyways, we need to talk about my contract. If I'm going to be hosting next season I'm going to need fifty percent more screentime, a personal assistant at my side all times, and twice as much pay."

"Well…um, you see…Ms. O'Halloran," Mr. Mint said nervously. "It turns out that, Mr. McClean has finished his community service."

"What are you saying?" Blaineley said.

Chris then hopped out of the helicopter.

"Allow me to explain," he said. "You're fired!"

With that he pulled out a switch and flipped it. Blaineley looked down in horror to realize that she was standing on one of the elimination panels.

"I'll get you for this, McClean!" she exclaimed as she was launched into the sky.

"Well, once again, thanks for watching," Mr. Mint said to the screen. "And we hope to see you next time."

_Author's Note: See next chapter for explanations and notes._


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Okay, so there you have it, another season done! Like all seasons, I know this one had its flaws, but for the most part I had a lot of fun writing for it. The twist was something a little different, even if it was confusing. Now, there are just a few things I want to talk about.

**The Switch:**

Remember back in episode 8 I said that Willow was supposed to go farther and someone else was supposed to go at her spot? Yeah, Willow was going to be the runner-up originally and Kitty was going to go fourth. However, like I said, Willow really bored me and I didn't know how I could give her an interesting plot to reach the end. On the other side, Kitty felt like she had a lot of potential and I didn't want to let that go to waste. I was tentative about doing it because I knew it would throw off my plan (hence why the Fierce Fights kept losing and never switching) and because I was afraid that giving Kitty such an upgrade would turn her into a 'Creator's Pet' type of character. However, I decided that since this was my series, I should make the decision that I thought was best. If Willow stayed around and I didn't like her, I think that would have brought the whole series down.

**Chance:**

Chance was always planned to be the winner. I do realize that he was somewhat boring, but I really felt like he had the best story. He had an evolution, starting out as being insecure and in denial, then falling in love and growing thanks to that, and then being left alone and having to learn to keep himself afloat. Originally I was planning to have him be a lot more bubbly and happy-go-lucky but I thought that I had enough characters like that with Corina, Kitty, Charlie etc. that I should have someone a little more down to earth to balance them out.

**Kitty:**

As I mentioned above, Kitty was originally going to be the fourth boot. She was going to be so caught up in fangirling and posting on her blog that her team would decide she wasn't helping and vote her off. But once she got her story about being obsessed with strategy and keeping things interesting, I just knew I couldn't let her go. She was fun, she was crazy, she managed to have a story despite all this, and despite being neither a hero nor a villain. I can easily say that Kitty is my favorite character of the cast. If this makes her a 'Creator's Pet' I'm sorry, but that's how it is.

**Gene:**

Gene definitely got a mixed reaction, and I fully can understand that. As always, I'm experimenting with different kinds of villains, trying to find what works best. With Gene, I wanted to accomplish a couple things. One, I wanted someone who could be hated. I wanted to show that Gene was not a bad guy, and be someone you could root against. Two, I wanted a villain who was smart enough to keep himself safe, without relying on miracles and sudden game-moves. Gene managed to keep himself out of danger up until the merge, at which point he got to take more of a sideline role to Simone, while still being villainous, without stealing the spotlight. Which brings me to my final point, I wanted a villain who didn't have a perfect run straight to the end. Once Gene's plan fell apart, he really was in trouble and had to survive only thanks to others. He managed to pull himself through, but he did not play a perfect game. So, whether you hated him or loved him, I'm just glad I could accomplish what I wanted.

**The Future:**

I have three new series coming up. All of them will feature new casts, and I'm going to try to juggle all three at once...if I can. One of them is already up, so check it out if you haven't. I've also got some more distant ideas, such as a Switcheroo sequel with a new cast, and maybe even an All-Star season (as hinted) however, these ideas are farther off and I can't reveal anymore at the moment as they're bound to change.

Thanks for reading guys. I had a lot of fun with this series and I hope you liked it too :D


End file.
